


Desert Heat

by Moonsfairy27



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 300,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsfairy27/pseuds/Moonsfairy27
Summary: Dr. Bea Smith meets Allie Novak following a tragedy. Allie is a surrogate mother for her sister and brother in law.  When the biological parents die, Allie decides to keep the baby and raise it on her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer. I hope you enjoy the story.  
> This will be a slow but hot burn.  
> (See additional notes at the end)

Chapter 1

Allie Novak was awakened by the smell of gasoline. As her mind cleared, she began assessing her surroundings to try and figure out where she was. She noticed broken glass everywhere and also that she was in her seatbelt hanging sideways. It was then she knew she had been in an accident. 

She lifted her right arm to attempt to try and get loose. She screamed in pain and agony as she realized there was something wrong with her arm.

“Help! Please help me!” She cried.

Suddenly she remembered she was not alone in the car.

“Kaz! Will! Are you alright?” 

There was no answer.

She screamed “Kaz, please answer me!” 

Allie knew she had to find a way out of the seatbelt in order to check on her sister and brother in law.

She managed to use her left hand to unhook the belt but when she did, she fell against the opposite door, striking her head. “Oh, shit.” she said as everything went black.

 

“Ma’am. Are you alright?”

Allie could hear a voice as she slowly regained consciousness. 

“I’m here.” she said weakly. 

She heard sirens in the distance and saw flashing red and blue lights.

“Can you tell me where you’re hurt?” he asked.

Allie struggled to move and moaned loudly.

“There is something wrong with my right arm. It hurts to move it. And my head hurts.”

“Can you tell me your name?” he asked. “I am Officer Fletcher of the Albuquerque Police Department.”

“It’s Allie. Allie Novak.”

“Okay, Allie, help is on its way. We’ll have you out of here soon. Your car has California plates. Are you just passing through?”

She suddenly remembered why she was in the car.

“Oh my god! Kaz! Will!” Allie yelled attempting to pull herself up toward the front seat. 

She caught a glimpse of Will and realized there was no way he had survived.

“No! Will! You can’t be dead!” Allie sobbed. The tears flowing steadily down her face.

“Officer, my sister Kaz. Where is she? Please tell me she is alright.”

She again tried to pull herself up. Suddenly there was a sound of grinding metal and the car lunged forward.

“Miss Novak, you can’t move.” Fletch yelled. “The car is on the edge of an arroyo and any movement could propel it over the side.”

Allie as gently as possible dropped to the rear seat using her feet against the door to brace herself.

“The Fire and Rescue crew is almost here. They will attach cables to the car to stabilize it and then we can get you out.”

Allie took a deep breath. “My sister. My sister, Kaz. Is she alright?” she asked.

The officer reached into the car and touched the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. She was thrown from the car and did not survive.”

The woman made a sound like a wounded animal and began crying. Her entire body was shaking.

“No. Please tell me it’s a mistake. She can’t be gone.” Allie rolled herself into a fetal position and continued to wail.

Her arm brushed over her abdomen. “The baby! The baby has to be alright!” she yelled.

The officer shined his flashlight into the car’s interior.

“I don’t see a car seat, Ma’am” he said. 

Allie rolled to her back and it was then Fletch realized she was pregnant.

“Are you having any pain in your abdomen?” he asked.

Allie shook her head “No”.

“How far along are you?”

Allie took a deep breath. “Six months.”

She heard the fire truck as it stopped nearby.

“Hang on, Miss Novak. The rescue team is here and they are going to get you out.”

She heard voices and footsteps rushing toward her.

“What do we have, Fletch?”

“Single car rollover. We have a woman in the backseat who appears to have minor injuries. She is pregnant. The driver and another passenger did not survive. Her name is Allie Novak. She looks to be mid 20’s.”

The paramedic shook his head and told his partner to bring a neck brace and a backboard.

“Ms. Novak, my name is Carlos and my partner is Yolanda. We are going to help you. The firemen almost have the car secured. I am going to reach in and put a brace around your neck.”

Carlos put on the neck brace and then asked Allie if she was able to move her arms and legs.

“Yes, I can move all of them but there is something wrong with my right arm. It hurts really bad if I try to move it.”

He asked if it was ok to call her by her first name and she nodded and said “Yes”.

“Okay, Allie. Try to hold that arm up against your body to support it. I will do my very best to get you out of there with as little discomfort as possible.”

Allie started sniffling and crying “Thank you.”

A strong voice yelled. “Carlos, we have the car secured and you can go ahead and evacuate the victim.”

“Allie, I am going to move this backboard under you and pull you onto it so we can get you out. Not gonna lie, it’s going to hurt.”

“I’m ready.”

Allie took a deep breath as Carlos moved her onto the backboard. He had to pull on her shoulder a bit to move her.

“My god, that hurts so bad!”

“I know. Almost there. Can you push with your legs?” 

Allie pushed her feet as hard as she could against the door.

“Yolanda get ready to move her to the gurney.”

Allie saw in her field of vision a beautiful Hispanic woman who smiled at her gently and helped Carlos lift her to the gurney.

“I’ll check her vitals while you get some oxygen on her. Let’s get an IV going. It looks like her right shoulder is dislocated. Hang in there, Allie. We’ll get you to the hospital in no time”. 

They checked her over and thankfully her vital signs were stable. They put a brace on her right arm to prevent it from moving. 

Yolanda took Allie’s hand and told her they were heading to the trauma center.

The beautiful paramedic smiled at her and the last thing Allie saw were her dimples. For a moment she was taken back to another place and another time.

“Jessie?” Allie said.

The paramedic looked down at her and she realized the young woman had lost consciousness.

They loaded the gurney into the ambulance and Yolanda climbed in with the unresponsive woman.

Carlos got in the driver’s seat, turned on the siren and sped away.

After a few minutes, Allie started fluttering her eyes. 

“Where am I?”she looked around. She again looked at the female paramedic.  
“You look so familiar to me.”

“Really? I have that kind of face I think. How’s your pain level?”

“My arm is aching, but does not really hurt unless I move it.”

“Yeah, I can tell by the way it is positioned that it is dislocated. Thankfully, that is a fairly quick fix.”

“Really?”

“Yes. They just pop it back into place.”

Allie’s skin turned white and she felt lightheaded. “Are you serious?”

“It sounds a lot worse than it actually is. It will be over before you know it.”

“Well, I hope you’re right. I am in shock right now. I can’t believe my sister and brother in law are dead. I just don’t know how I am going to go on without them.”

“Grief is a hard thing, Allie. Time is the best healer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the first chapter. The chapters will vary in length and will be longer as the story goes along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter our favorite redhead.

Chapter Two

 

Maxine Conway, RN had paged the on call physician and had her Emergency Room team ready to accept the incoming trauma.

“Maxine, what do we have?” 

Maxine looked up and could not help but smile gently when she realized Dr. Bea Smith was back on duty. The fiery redhead was the best doctor on staff as well as a very close friend of Maxine’s. Bea had been through a very rough patch over the last several years and had confided in Maxine on many occasions.

Although much of the distress she had experienced was now in the past, she still had ghosts that haunted her. She would get this sadness in her eyes. Her husband Harry who was a former police officer had abused her many times during their 6 year marriage. They had a beautiful 5 year old daughter, Debbie, who was the apple of her mother’s eye. And except for having brown hair, she was her mini me. 

Because she wanted Debbie to be raised by both parents, she stayed with her husband despite the mental and physical abuse.

The straw that finally broke the camel’s back was when he beat Bea to within an inch of her life when he got it in his head that she was having an affair with one of the other doctors. Luckily, she was found just in time by her best friend, Franky Doyle. After a long physical and emotional recovery, she was finally back at work.

Maxine stated “We have en route a female approximately 25 years old who was involved in a rollover accident out on Desert Mesa Road. The paramedics report she was alert when they arrived on scene. Her chief complaint was right shoulder pain and headache. She does have a likely dislocated shoulder and what appeared to be a mild head trauma. She is also approximately 6 months pregnant. She is currently unconscious but stable. They’re about ten minutes out.”

“Okay let’s get set up in Trauma Room 1. Make sure we have an ultrasound ready. We need to make sure the fetus is alright. Also we will likely have to reduce her dislocated shoulder. We’ll get a portable x-ray. Make sure we have propofol as well. We will need to lightly but quickly sedate her.”

“We will be ready, Bea.”said Maxine. “It’s so good to see you back.”

“Thanks, Maxine. It is good to be back.” Bea smiled at her friend and confidant who had been such a comfort to her over the years, but even more so during her recovery.

“Oh and they also said her sister and brother in law we’re pronounced dead on scene.”

“Shit. That is so tragic” Bea said shaking her head. “Please see if you can get Psych to come in for a consult.”

“I’m pretty sure Dr. Westfall is on call.” said Maxine.

“Great! I know she is very capable of handling this type of situation” said Bea shaking her head. “Poor thing. We’ll ask her if she has any other relatives once she wakes up”.

The ambulance arrived at Sandia Ridge Medical Center a few minutes later. Allie had begun to regain consciousness and her EKG and breathing were normal. 

The paramedics opened the doors to the ambulance and prepared to take her inside the hospital. 

She began crying again and said “I can’t believe Kaz is gone. I don’t know what I am going to do. I don’t have much money. They sold their home in LA opting to move here as they felt this would be a better and less hectic place to raise their baby.” 

After collecting herself a bit she said “We were coming to look at houses. They wanted one with added living quarters so I could live there until I could get on my feet”. 

She started crying harder and said “I have no idea how to raise a baby. What am I gonna do?”

At that moment , she heard a raspy voice say “Alright guys, let’s get her inside and take a look at her”.

With that, someone leaned over Allie and said “I’m Dr Bea Smith and I am going to take care of you. What is your name?” She asked.

“Allie Novak” she whispered in a soft voice. The redhead noticed immediately that the blonde was beautiful in spite of a black and blue spot on her right temple and a few minor lacerations on her face. Bea placed her hand on top off the blonde’s leg and the beautiful woman looked up with red rimmed eyes and a tear-streaked face. The patient’s electric blue eyes gazed into her own brown eyes. 

Bea felt something low in her abdomen and a flutter in her chest when their eyes met. 

Where did that come from? I’m not gay. Bea thought.

She shined her pen light in her eyes to check for a head injury. 

“She looks good. Let’s get her in the room.”

The paramedics pushed the gurney into the trauma room leaving a very confused Dr Bea Smith standing in the hallway. 

Shaking her head and scoffing, she hurried into Trauma One.

The sonographer had already begun the ultrasound and told Bea and Allie that the baby looked fine. 

“Do you know the sex of your baby?” The technician asked.

“No” Allie said sadly, the tears starting to flow again. “It’s not my baby. I am a surrogate for my sister, Kaz.”

She started crying harder “I don’t know what to do now. I can’t raise this baby. I don’t know the first thing about how to care for one”. 

At this Bea said “We have Social Workers on staff and they will be able to help you”.

Allie scoffed and said sarcastically “They are social workers not miracle workers.”

Nonetheless, Bea noticed Allie was rubbing her baby bump gently and lovingly.

“Do you have anyone we can call for you?” Said Bea.

“There’s no one I can call. Kaz was the only family that I’m still in contact with.” said Allie, looking down.

“We’ll worry about that in a bit. It looks like you definitely have a dislocated shoulder and I need to pop it back in for you. The pain will lessen significantly once it is back in place. I’d like to give you a quick acting anesthesia so we can do this with the least amount of discomfort for you.”

“No drugs! Please, I can’t. Just pop it back in, I can take it.” Allie said in a confident, but wavering voice. 

“Ms. Novak, I cannot in good conscience perform this type of procedure without you having some form of anesthesia. The medication is short acting and will not harm your baby.” said Bea taking in the obvious terror in the face of the young woman.

Allie looked into the soft brown eyes of the doctor and felt she was not only compassionate but also understanding.

“I’m a former addict. I have been clean for 2 years and I can’t risk getting hooked again” said Allie, with tears running down her face. She looked down unable to look her in the eyes. She was so ashamed of herself.

At that moment the Psychiatrist Bridget Westfall arrived in the room.

“Hello. I am Dr. Westfall. I am a Psychiatrist.” she said with a gentle smile.

Allie looked at the doctor and felt an overwhelming feeling of peace.

“I’m Allie Novak” the young blonde stated. I can trust her. Allie thought. “I’ve lost everyone I love. My sister. Oh my god, Kaz.” tears running down her face. Her entire body was shaking as she sobbed.

Bridget then wrapped her arms around the crying woman and tried to calm her down with soothing words. “Allie, I know you are in shock right now and have witnessed a horrible tragedy. But, right now you need to let Dr. Smith take care of your shoulder. You are stronger than you know. The dosage will be very minimal and should not cause you any problems”.

Allie looked up at Dr. Westfall knowing she was right. 

“Okay. I’m ready.”

She then felt someone gently take her hand. When she looked up she was suddenly awestruck by the beautiful red haired doctor. Oh my goodness, she’s beautiful. Allie could not believe that in such a horrible moment she was finding herself breathless by this woman.

Bea gazed into Allie’s endlessly blue eyes. “I’ve got you.” She squeezed her hand and then called for the nurse.

“Come on, Maxi. We’re ready.”

A tall nurse with a very soft voice said “I’m Maxine. I am going to administer some medication into your IV. You will get drowsy immediately and then you will be out.” She smiled gently. “Dr Smith will fix your shoulder and you will be awake again within a few minutes.”

Allie felt comforted by the soft, gentle voice. “Okay. I’m ready.”

As Allie began to slowly succumb to the anesthesia, the last words she heard were the raspy voiced doctor. “We’re going to fix you right up, beautiful girl.” 

And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Bridget visit with Debbie. Bea checks on Allie.

Chapter 3

“Okay. Let’s do this” said Bea taking the blonde’s right arm, pulling it then forcing it back into place.

After an X-ray to make sure the shoulder was in alignment, Bea said “Get that arm immobilized and let’s get her up to a room on the Medical Floor. Make sure they have an Orthopedic consult by tomorrow.”

Allie started waking up and began looking around feeling a bit disoriented.

Bea placed her hand over hers and said. “Everything went fine. Thankfully your arm was not broken and now with your shoulder back in place, you will have less pain. Maxine is calling upstairs and we will get you moved to a more comfortable room.”

She turned to Bridget who looked a bit squeamish after witnessing the procedure.

“I don’t know how you do that, Bea” she said.

Bea laughed . “You get used to it after doing it a few times.”

“Allie, I’ll let you get settled and then I will be up to check on you,” Bridget said.

The younger blonde nodded her head whispered “Thank you” and closed her eyes.

The two doctors headed toward the doctor’s lounge.

“Buy you a cup of coffee?” Bridget asked.

“Sure. I could really use a boost. I still have 9 hours left on shift and who knows what else is going to come through the doors.” Bea sighed and said “That poor woman. I cannot even imagine what she is going through. To lose a sibling is so tragic.”

Bridget poured each of them a cup of the thick brew that had been there no telling how long. 

“Two sugars?”

Bea nodded, still quite distracted by her thoughts. 

Shaking her head, Bridget said “Yes and to top everything off she is struggling with the pregnancy. We will get a Social Services consult going as soon as possible. She is really going to need some emotional support.” 

“Well she is going to have some pain for a while but physically she should mend fairly quickly. We are going to have to figure out where she can stay until more permanent arrangements can be made.”

Bridget nodded. “Yes. I will head up to her room soon so I can see how she is and come up with some kind of treatment plan to help her with her grief.”

At that moment Bea’s phone rang and she smiled. “It’s Debbie wanting to FaceTime with me before the nanny puts her to bed.”

Bridget smiled. “Let me say hello to her too. It has been a while since I last saw her.”

Bea remembered that the last time Debbie saw Bridget was a few months after Harry’s death. The little girl did some therapy with the blonde doctor. Bea felt guilty that she was glad he was dead but her heart ached for her little girl.

Bea shook the bad memories out of her mind and answered her phone.

“Debbie! Hi, little one. Looks like you are all ready for bed.”

The little miniature Bea smiled and said “Mommy! I miss you so much. Miss Bennett made macaroni and cheese for dinner. I ate all of mine. She says I must have a hollow leg. What’s a hollow leg, Mommy?”

Bea laughed. “She means you must have extra storage space in your leg because you couldn’t possibly have room in your tummy.”

“But, Mommy I was so hungry.” The little brunette grinned impishly. 

Bridget came into Debbie’s view. “Hi, Debbie!”

The little girl squealed in delight. “Dr. Bridget! I haven’t seen you in a long day”.

Bea and Bridget laughed at the girl’s words.

“It’s good to see you, Debbie. I promise I will come by and visit you soon.”

“Okay but hurry because I can’t wait forever”.

“Alright, Little Bea, I will talk to you later.” said Bridget as she blew the little girl a kiss. Debbie blew her a kiss back.

“Well, Debbie, I think it’s bedtime.”

“Aww, Mommy, please don’t go yet. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Debs. I have a couple of days off soon and we will go to the zoo or someplace fun.”

“Really, Mommy? Well I guess I will go to bed now. I love you, Mommy.”

“To the moon and back. Goodnight.”

“Bea, Debbie looks good but how are you?” Bridget looked very closely at Bea’s face. 

“It’s good to be back but it has been a struggle. If only I had recognized the symptoms.”

“Bea you did nothing wrong. You were the victim in all this.”

“I know, Bridget, but I still feel bad that Debs will be growing up without a father.”

“It was his choice, Bea. He thought he could hide behind his badge and when he couldn’t ...”

“I know.”

“I’m going to go up and check on Ms Novak” said Bridget. “Bea you know if you need to talk...”

“Yes and I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done for us.”

Bridget wrapped Bea up in a warm hug then turned to walk away.

Bea sighed and rinsed out her coffee cup. She had gotten used to spending a lot of time with her daughter during her recovery and now she missed her. 

Looking at her watch she saw it was just past 9:00 PM.

She decided she would head upstairs to check on Allie during her next break.

 

A couple of hours later, Bea stopped at the nurse’s station to get a report and to find out which room she was in. 

The nurse, Liz Birdsworth, saw her walk up.

“Hello, Dr. Smith. How are you doing this evening?”

“Hello, Liz. I am doing well. How about you?”

Liz smiled and said “I just keep on chugging along. What brings you to the 5th floor?”

“I wanted to come and check on a patient I treated in the ER. Allie Novak. Can you tell me what room she’s in?”

Liz frowned. “Oh that poor soul. She is finally sleeping last I checked. She cried for a couple of hours and I guess exhaustion finally overtook her. She’s in 514.”

“Thank you, Liz. It was good seeing you.”

“We are all glad to see you back Dr. Smith. You were certainly missed.”

Bea arrived at the door and was going to knock but instead looked in. The blonde was sleeping and looked so serene. Bea felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and a flutter in her chest. “She is so beautiful.” she whispered. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the bed and gazed down upon the sleeping woman. 

Her breathing was normal and she appeared quite peaceful.

Bea decided it would be best to let her sleep and turned to go.

Suddenly, she heard a tiny voice behind her. “Kaz. Wake up, Kaz. We need to go.” 

The woman’s breathing increased and she began to thrash around on the bed. 

Bea turned to help her and saw that the woman must be having a nightmare.

Bea gently touched the woman’s arm.

“Ms Novak. It’s Dr Smith. Do you remember me?”

Allie opened her eyes and stared into the rich brown eyes. She was breathing heavily.

She started crying. “For a minute I thought I had only had a nightmare. Now I know it’s all very real. Kaz and Will. I don’t know what I will do without them.”

Her body shook as she cried. 

Bea wrapped her arms around the women and whispered to her, “It’s going to be hard for a while but we’re gonna help you through this. Trust me, beautiful girl”.

 

Upon hearing those words, Allie wrapped her arms around the red-haired doctor. She clung to her for a while and when her crying stopped, she lifted her head and looked deeply into Bea’s eyes.

Her breath hitched as she felt an electrical sensation throughout her body. Her eyes dropped to the woman’s lips and she had an overwhelming urge to kiss the doctor.  
She shook her head and unwrapped her arms from around Bea fearing she would act upon her feelings. The last thing she wanted to do was insult her. 

Bea very reluctantly let the blonde move away from her arms and back against the pillows. Her heart was racing and she found herself to be sexually aroused. 

She realized how inappropriate her feelings were.

She opened her mouth to speak but her pager went off. She looked at the message and turned the alarm off.

“I’m sorry, Allie. I have to go back to the ER.”

She squeezed the beautiful woman’s hand and turned to go. 

Allie grasped her hand tightly. “Will you be back?”

Bea realized there was no way she could turn her back on this precious soul who needed help.

“Yes, I will be back when I can. Get some rest, okay”

With that, Allie closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. Her head filled with curly red hair and a very, tight and muscular body. She also felt peaceful for the first time since she arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories...
> 
> (Graphic depiction of rape)

Chapter 4

Bea headed toward the elevator to head back down to the ER. But instead of getting on, she headed to the stairwell and began jogging down the stairs.

She could not get the beautiful woman out of her mind. Her heart was pounding and she could feel a strong sensation low in her abdomen she had not felt for a very long time. Maybe, never. 

She muttered to herself. 

“Gee Smith, what are you thinking? This woman has just experienced a horrible tragedy and all you can think about is how wonderful it felt holding her in your arms. Seriously, woman. You have to get yourself under control.”

Shaking her head, she continued down the stairs. Anxious to get caught up so she could go back and check on Allie. 

She raced into the Emergency Room to tend to a teenage boy who had been at a party and drank too much alcohol. He was currently unconscious but breathing. 

“Maxine, get a Tox screen STAT.”

Bea put her stethoscope against his chest to listen to his heart and lungs.

The young boy reeked of gin and suddenly Bea froze and was taken back to a previous time when her husband Harry had drank too much at a dinner party they had with her colleagues after she successfully passed her Residency boards.

She was having fun laughing and joking with Maxine and the ER attending physician, Dr. Michael Hill. 

“Bea” he said, “do you remember during your internship that patient who came in that night who had had one too many shots of tequila. She weaved back and forth before looking at you and asking who you were.” 

Bea folded over in laughter. “Yes! She asked me if I was the nurse and before I could tell her no, she threw up all over my scrubs. And on my brand new tennis shoes I might add”.

Michael and Maxine could not stop laughing. 

“The look on your face, hun, was priceless.” Maxine said, trying to catch her breath. “Then you said ‘how in the hell am I going to get my uniform off without getting this puke all over my hair?’ And then Doc pulled out his scissors and cut the back of your top open and said “Get yourself cleaned up, Smith.”

Bea could not catch her breath as she remembered turning around and stepping in the vomit that was on the floor and slipping and sliding. With no way to balance herself and hold her top on, she let go and then found herself standing in the middle of the ER in her bra.

“You turned as red as your hair, Smith. I will never forget you giving me the finger as you walked away when you realized I was still laughing.”

Tears were running out of her eyes, she was laughing so hard.

Suddenly, Harry was behind her and grabbed her by the elbow. “Excuse me while I borrow my wife for a few minutes. Come on, Bea”. 

When Bea looked up to Harry’s face, she saw a fake smile and a strange look in his eyes.

He pulled her from the living room and began dragging her down the hallway toward the restroom. 

“Harry, stop. You’re hurting my arm.” Bea tried to pull her arm away but he just grabbed her harder. He opened the door and then locked it.

He twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her into the vanity while lifting her skirt up and tearing off her panties.

“You think I don’t know what is going on with you and your boss? You think I will just stand by while you open your legs for him while you are working. I have heard what goes on in those on-call rooms. You’re my wife, you fucking whore, and I am going to take what’s mine.” 

With that he forced Bea’s legs apart, grabbed the back of her hair and mounted her from behind. 

“Harry stop! You’re hurting me. I don’t understand why you are doing this. There is nothing going on with me and Michael.”

His breathing was ragged and reeked of gin. He rammed himself into her over and over as hard as he could until he grunted and came. He pulled out of her and buttoned and zipped his slacks as if nothing had happened. He then grabbed Bea by the throat. “You are my wife and don’t you ever flaunt your lover in my face. I really don’t see what he could see in you. You are not attractive and are nothing but useless. Let’s hope you are at least a decent doctor.”

He then pushed Bea to the floor, opened the door and walked out.

Bea was crying and struggled to stand up. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked with how she looked. Her eyes were red from crying and there were bruises starting to form on her neck.

She grabbed a cloth and soaked it with cold water and held it to her eyes. 

She repaired herself the best she could and returned to the party.

Maxine could tell something was wrong. 

“What happened, Bea?” she said rushing to her friend. 

“I’m fine, Maxi. Don’t worry.” Bea pasted on a fake smile and began checking up on her guests.

Later that night after everyone left, Bea was in her restroom washing her face.

Harry had already gone to bed and had not stirred when she came into the room. 

There were bruises on her neck where Harry had choked her. She felt so filthy that she decided to take a shower. She ended up sitting on the floor of the shower and crying not understanding how her husband could rape her.

They had been married for 7 years and he had never hurt her before. Granted, he did not seem as interested in having sex as he used to but she felt it was due to the pregnancy and caregiving of their two year old daughter. Not that sex with him had ever been mind altering. It had become a rather tedious task.

But sweet little Debbie. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother. She had wild, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes.

Bea left her restroom and went to the nursery where her daughter was sleeping. She looked so innocent and beautiful. For a moment Bea thought about grabbing some of Debbie’s clothes and toys and running away.

But, Debbie loved her father and Bea realized it would break her heart if she left him.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she realized she was trapped.

“Bea.”

“Bea, hun are you alright” Maxine asked gently touching her shoulder.

Bea shook her head and realized she had spaced out in the middle of a busy Emergency Room.

“Maxi, can you get one of the interns to take care of that alcohol poisoned kid?”

“Not to worry. I will get Dobson on him. He hasn’t been puked on yet.” Maxine said with a smirk.

“I’m going to go outside and get a little fresh air. I need to clear my head.”

“It’s ok, Bea. We can handle everything right now and if we need you I will page you.”

“Thank you. I will be in the center courtyard.”

And with that she walked toward the interior portion of the hospital and went to the courtyard that was like a small park that was surrounded by the hospital itself. 

There were benches, small trees and wind spinners. She sat on one of the benches and looked up at the clear, star filled sky. 

She took some deep breaths and tried to clear her mind. Harry had been gone for almost a year now but he still had the power to make her feel worthless and ashamed.

She still had no idea what had happened to make him become so abusive and uncaring. 

The first years of their marriage, while not perfect, were for the most part happy. Bea stayed really busy with medical school and as the years passed and she processed through her intern year, followed by two years of residency. She really did not know after her residency what if any specialty she wanted to pursue. She loved children but was more interested in taking care of people of all ages. She decided on Emergency Medicine because she liked the challenge. She had really good diagnostic skills and thankfully a truly great preceptor in Dr Michael Hill.

He was the Attending she worked under for all three years of her residency. He was a great teacher and adamant that his subordinates would practice at a high skill level.  
He challenged Bea at every turn. He turned every encounter into a teaching opportunity and taught the redhead to think outside of the box. He treated everyone with a high level of respect and was a favorite of many of the nurses. 

After Harry raped her the first time, Michael knew something horrible had happened as he saw the change in Bea immediately. He did not push her for answers, but let her know he was there for her in any way. He saw her inner light fading and knew he had to do something about it. She was just too good of a doctor. 

He began challenging her more and more. He would assign her interns that were like “deer in the headlights”. He did everything he could to bring back the fiery woman who he knew would someday walk in his shoes.

Bea finally after several months of keeping her private life hidden, broke. Michael was there to catch her and wipe away her tears. He was ready to beat the ever living shit out of Harry Smith and would have if Bea made him promise not to.

He continued to support her when she needed but pushed her harder professionally. 

She was awarded the Lead Resident position in her 3rd year and became know as a great teacher herself.

When Michael was offered a position at Johns Hopkins, Bea became ER Attending. She held the position for a couple of years before Harry died. 

She was forced emotionally to take time off from work. She needed to be close to Debbie and help her process her father’s death as well.

She had many sessions with Bridget, who was such a lifesaver. She would not let Bea continue to feel at fault for Harry’s death.

Bea had highs and lows over the several months she was on leave but thankfully seemed she was stable for the most part. 

However, sometimes out of the blue, the memories would rear their ugly head and leave the redhead feeling very unsettled. 

Bea got up and walked around the small park. She wondered how the beautiful blonde was doing. She hoped she was resting and having at least some moments of peace. 

There’s something about her. I can’t keep my mind off her. Bea shook her head and continued to walk and every so often she would look at the sky. Then she would look up at the windows on the 5th floor and wonder if there was any chance that Allie was awake and looking down upon her.

Bea had never experienced the feelings she was having. Not with her husband and certainly not with any woman.

And it wasn’t as if she never had a chance to be with a woman. She was still having to “fight off” one multiple times every week.

She knew she needed to talk to someone and right now the only one who could make her feel better would be her best friend, Franky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to bringing everyone’s favorite flirt into the storyline


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea finds a way to let off some steam.

Chapter 5

Allie woke up when the nurse, Liz came to check her vital signs.

“How are you doing, love?” she asked.

“I’m okay. I guess.”

“How is your pain level?”

“I am sore all over but my shoulder hurts the most. It is uncomfortable but not unbearable.”

“Would you like something for the pain?”

“Yes, I would but not anything that is a narcotic or that would hurt my baby.”

“Although it will only minimally help, I can bring you some Tylenol.”

“That would be great. Thank you.”

The nurse wrapped the cuff around Allie’s arm and started the device.

Allie shook her head and said “I am still in shock and cannot believe my sister is gone. We were so close.” 

She then pointed to her belly. “She had fertility problems and her and Will wanted a baby so bad. I was involved in drugs for many years. After she took me in and cleaned me up, I felt it was the least I could do for them. So, I was artificially inseminated with Will’s sperm and they were so excited.” 

Tears began to fall from Allie’s eyes.

Liz rubbed her back gently.

“Hello, Allie” a voice said from the doorway.

“I am not sure you remember me. I’m Dr. Bridget Westfall. And hello, Liz. How are you doing tonight?”

“I’m doing great, Dr Westfall. Just taking Ms Novak’s vital signs. They are stable. I will move along. Let me know if either of you need anything, love. I will be back with your Tylenol in a few minutes.”

Allie thanked the kind nurse and directed her attention to the other woman.

“I hope you are feeling better, Allie. I was also hoping we could talk a bit and try to come up with ways that we can be of the most assistance to you.”

She remembered the kind doctor from the ER and was thankful she was here now.

“There are so many things that need to be done and I have no idea where to start.”

“Well, tell me what seems to be most important and we will start from there.”

Tears again began rolling down Allie’s cheek.

Bridget placed her hand over the young blonde’s and stood by her allowing her time to cry and then collect herself. She grabbed her a tissue box and handed it to her.

“I need to make plans for a funeral for my sister and get in touch with Will’s family so he can also be taken care of.” The young woman said, voice shaking.

“Allie I will make some calls first thing tomorrow morning and let you know what I find out. I will call the Office of Medical Investigation and I will also see if Mr. Jackson’s next of kin has been notified. I’ll be back tomorrow mid morning.”

“Thank you, Dr Westfall. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your help and kindness.”

“Call me Bridget. I prefer to be more casual with my patients.”

“Okay Bridget. Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Nothing I can think of right now.”

The doctor squeezed Allie’s hand and said “Good night. I hope you sleep well.”

 

Allie began yawning and her eyes were getting droopy. 

“Okay. I will see you tomorrow.”

Bridget was leaving as Liz was coming in with the blonde’s pain medication.

They bid each other goodnight. 

Liz gave Allie the pills with some water and left.

Allie slowly rubbed her abdomen “I guess it’s just you and me kid.”

 

Things got quiet in the ER as the night progressed. Bea grabbed a quick snack and went to the on-call room to send her best friend Franky a text and try to get a little shut eye.

“Hey, Franky. Can you meet me for breakfast later this morning? My shift ends at 7:00.”

She really did not expect a response since it was well after 1:00 AM so she was surprised when her phone started ringing and it was Franky.

Bea answered and was met with loud music and “Red! I got your text. Can’t wait until the weekend to see me, huh? Wanting some up close and personal time with me?” Then she laughed. “I had all but given up on you.”

By her slurred voice, Bea could tell Franky was beyond tipsy and headed for drunk. 

“Get over yourself, Franky. When are you ever going to give up?” Bea scoffed.

“Never. Or when you say yes or show up with someone else.” Franky responded.

Bea sighed loudly and said “Neither of those will likely happen.”

Bea was used to the beautiful, bold brunette hitting on her. She had been flirting with her for years. They met at university and had formed a friendship that had lasted many years. Franky was Bea’s greatest support and always has been there for her. 

“Listen, Red. I’ll meet you at the diner across from the hospital tomorrow morning around 7:15. You alright? You sound kind of off.”

“I’m having issues and just need to talk. Thanks, Franky. Don’t you think you need to be heading home?”

“I’m just getting started. Don’t worry, I’ll be there.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

Bea hung up and laid back on the narrow bed. 

Franky had completed her degree in Law and was now practicing at Legal Aid. She specialized in family law. She had suffered abuse at the hands of her mother, when her father packed up and left, being unable to tolerate another minute with his alcoholic wife. Her mother burned her with cigarettes and locked her in closets when she needed “to be punished”. She blamed Franky for her husband leaving saying “If you hadn’t been such a whining baby, he would have stayed.”

Franky prayed for her father to return for her but he never did.

At 16 she was finally taken away from her mother and placed in foster care. 

Thankfully, her foster parents were genuinely caring and had an incredible impact on her life. 

Still Bea worried about Franky. She slept around with various women and had for years. She had never had a serious relationship. When Bea asked her when she was going to settle down, she always laughed it off and said no one could compare to the redhead. Bea knew Franky was not really interested in her romantically. She might have been in the past but now recognized the redhead would only ever be her friend. They became very close and shared everything. Except a bed.

Bea tossed and turned and tried to sleep but her thoughts were filled with a certain blue eyed blonde. She could not figure out what is was about her that intrigued her so much. But just thinking about her caused her to have butterflies in her stomach. She wondered how she was getting along.

It took every bit of her willpower to stop herself from going back upstairs just to be able to look at her face. 

She laid on her back with her hands under her head.

She’s so beautiful. Bea thought, feeling butterflies in her stomach and a flutter in her core.

“What the fuck?” she said aloud as she suddenly felt very turned on. 

It had been more than a year since she’d last had “sex”, if that’s what laying still and hoping Harry would finish quickly was called. It got to the point that anytime he touched her, she cringed. But out of fear, she let him have his way, always hoping he would finish quickly. She always felt filthy afterward and would frequently get up and immediately take a shower.

But now, there was a definite feeling of pure sexual desire and it had Allie Novak written all over it.

Bea could not help but imagine the beautiful blonde. She wondered what it would feel like if she was kissing her and touching her. 

Touching her everywhere. 

Touching each other.

She found herself rubbing her hands over her nipples until they were hard and sensitive. She caught her breath when she felt a strong pull in her core. She moved her hand under her shirt and lifted her bra off her breasts. She pinched and rolled one of her nipples. She could not stop herself from moving her other hand down inside her scrub pants and slowly circling her clit. She moaned as she continued to caress her swollen clit. After working herself up for a while. She wanted more.

She took her finger and placed it at her opening surprised by how wet she was. 

She moved her finger slowly in and out of herself and rubbed her clit with her thumb. 

“Oh, god” she said breathlessly as she added another finger. She started moving faster and deeper. She raised her hips, coordinating the movements with her hand.

For a moment time stood still. Then, on the edge of coming undone, she whispered, “Allie.” and her orgasm blasted through her core and left her trembling and gasping for air. 

It took several moments for her to catch her breath. And even though she had relieved some of her sexual tension, she still wanted more. She sighed and after a few minutes, rolled over and soon fell asleep. 

At around 3 am her pager went off and she groaned and sat up on the side of the cot and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. 

She got up and relieved herself and headed back to the ER.

Bea was busy the remainder of her shift with a variety of patient types. 

There was a toddler screaming at the top of her lungs and pulling at her ear, an elderly woman who had fallen and broken her hip and a middle aged man with chest pain. She paged Cardiology and his case was transferred to their service. She wrote a prescription for an antibiotic for the toddler. 

She remembered when Debbie was younger and had an ear infection and sympathized with her parents for the long night and day they had ahead of them.

She stopped by the nurse’s station to complete her charting and sign some orders.

“So Bea, how is Debbie doing?” Maxine asked.

“She is getting along very well, Maxi. She is doing great in kindergarten and seems to have adjusted well...”

“Bea, it’s okay.” Maxine whispered. “You are a terrific mother and she is going to be just fine.”

“I guess I will always worry about her. But she is so sweet and kind.”

“You found a good nanny for her?”

“Yes. Her name is Vera Bennett. She is wonderful and works very well around my crazy schedule. She has been with us almost 2 months now. I had her around so Debbie could get used to her and I would go on outings. Like hiking in the mountains and going to the gym. I’ve even taking up cycling. There are so many bicycle trails here.”

“That’s great, hun. I would like to go hiking with you again sometime if you ever are up to company. I am sure right now those outings have been a source of stress management for you.”

“That’s for sure. But, yes. Let’s plan on a day of hiking sometime in the near future.”

The ambulance bay opened and the paramedics came in with another motor vehicle trauma.

Bea and her ER team worked diligently for over two hours on the young woman who had been involved in a head on collision with a drunk driver. 

The patient coded twice and they were able to bring her back both times. She was hanging on by a thread and had several broken bones that would need to be mended if she ultimately ended up surviving.

They transferred her to the Intensive Care Unit and all of them breathed a collective sigh of relief that they had given the young woman a fighting chance.

It bothered Bea a great deal how significant the DWI problem was in the state. She had seen many patients, just like this young woman whose life was changed or ended suddenly at the hands of an intoxicated driver.

By 6 am everything was quiet and Bea decided she just had to see Allie once more before her shift was over.

She waited for the oncoming Attending and gave report to him on the few patients who were still in the ER. Some were pending transfers to units and others were waiting for test results.

She then went back into the on call room, took a quick shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt.

She took a deep breath and again questioned her judgment. She knew she was riding a very fine line and yet she could not stop herself from heading to the stairwell and climbing up the 5 stories just to see the beautiful and appealing Allie Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Franky will be in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter one Cruella De Ville.

Chapter 6

Allie had only slept off and on throughout the night. Her shoulder hurt quite a bit and she asked the nurse for some Tylenol. She knew it would not help a lot but she hoped it would take the edge off.

She was in and out of the bed. She would walk to the window and look at the city lights that went on and on. She noticed the small park that was in the middle of the hospital itself and thought it looked like a very peaceful place.

She spent most of her time either crying or thinking about Kaz. 

She remembered events from her childhood. Kaz was already a teenager when Allie started school. But, that did not stop them from being very close. Kaz was a great sister and didn’t seem to mind having to watch her little sister. 

A few years later when she left for college, Allie cried often as she missed her sister so much. And given that Kaz lived in California and Allie in Arizona, they did not get to see each other much. But Kaz called her as often as possible and the two were inseparable when the older sister came home for holidays.

She would never forget when she finally had the courage to come out to her. 

She had been with Jessie for a few months and couldn’t be happier. She wanted to introduce her to her sister but wanted to break the news first. She felt that Kaz was pretty liberal, but finding out that your little sister is a lesbian would undoubtedly be a shock.  
She called Kaz and asked her to meet her at a little Mexican restaurant that was halfway between their houses. 

Allie was so nervous. She got there early and went in and got them a table. She asked for a Pepsi and an order of chips and salsa.

Then she waited. The closer it got to her sister getting there, the more nervous Allie became.

Then out the window she saw Kaz walk by on the sidewalk. She took a deep breath and as soon as Kaz came through the door she stood up and waved her over.

“Allie. It’s so good to see you.” 

The sisters hugged each other and then sat down.

The waitress came by and asked Kaz what she would like to drink and asked Allie if she was ready for a refill. 

Allie nodded and Kaz said “I’ll have a margarita on the rocks.”

Kaz scooped up some salsa on a chip and took a bite. 

“Wow. That’s spicy.” She grabbed Allie’s glass and drank some of her soda.

She picked up the menu and asked her sister what she wanted to eat.

“Um. Well, I’m not really that hungry” Allie said, not really able to look her sister in the eye.

“Okay, Allie. Out with it.”

“What do you mean?” Allie asked. She could not make eye contact with her sister.

“Don’t try and bullshit me, Allie. You’re always starving and now you don’t want to eat anything from one of your favorite restaurants. What gives?”

The waitress arrived with the drinks along with a fresh basket of chips and salsa.

“Have you decided what you’d like?”

Kaz shook her head and said they weren’t quite ready. 

Then she looked at her sister and raised her eyebrows. “Out with it.”

“I need to tell you something and I’m really scared that you might get mad or not want to be around me anymore.”

Kaz covered her hands with her own and squeezed gently. “There is nothing in this world that would ever make me stop loving you, Allie. You’re really the only family I have. So, go ahead tell me.”

She then lifted her drink to her lips and choked when Allie said “I’m in love with a woman.”

Kaz coughed for a few seconds and then caught her breath. “What?”

“We’ve been together for a few months. It happened so quickly and unexpectedly. Her name is Jessie. Kaz, I love her so much.”

Kaz eyed her sister for several seconds before she took a breath and said. “So you’re happy?”

 

Tears flooded Allie’s eyes. “Yes. I never thought I could ever be so happy. She’s beautiful, kind and....well everything.”

“Well, as long as you’re happy, I am happy for you. I really would have never guessed you were a lesbian. But also you have never came and introduced a boyfriend to me. But still, I would have never guessed.”

Kaz got up and went and hugged Allie and dried her tears. “So when do I get to meet her?”

“I was so worried that you would disapprove. Thank you for being so understanding. We will arrange something soon.”

“Have you told Mother?”

“Fuck no! In fact, sometimes I sneak Jessie in and she sleeps in my room. You know mom would never actually come and see if I’m ok or anything.”

“Good ole mom. She would not notice if a tornado ripped through her bedroom.” Kaz and Allie both laughed. 

“So is all you do is sleep?” Kaz asked with a smirk.

Allie turned every shade of red and then said “Well, um. No we talk too.”

“And make out?”

“Yes, all that. It is amazing.”

“I guess I don’t need to go on and on about birth control and all that.”

“Kaz!! Stop already. It took all my courage to tell you. It’s just that, Jessie is so special. I love her so much. I can’t even describe the things she makes me feel.”

“Stop right there. I don’t need specific details. Some things I just don’t need to know.”

“Alright, Kaz. But thank you again for understanding. I’m so glad I don’t have to hide my joy from you.”

“Okay well get those stars out of your eyes and let’s order some food.”

“Yes, I’m starving.”

Then they both cracked up laughing.

Allie then dropped off to sleep with the memories of that day in her head and the love of her sister in her heart.

 

Bea exited the elevator on the 5th floor and as she went past the nurse’s station she heard “I’m here to see Allie Novak.”  
“I’m sorry, ma’am but visiting hours do not start until 7 am. And the patient has not authorized any visitors.” Said the charge nurse.

“I don’t care about your silly rules. I want to see her now. It’s urgent.”

“Ma’am, I understand that you feel you need to see Ms. Novak but it is our policy that we cannot simply take you to a patient room without their consent. It is part of our privacy.....”

“Did you not hear me tell you that it is urgent?” the angry woman asked.

 

Bea walked up to the woman and said “I’m Dr. Bea Smith. You may leave your name and number with the nurse and that information will be given to Ms Novak when she wakes up.”

“Who do you think you are? Tell me where her room is right now.” the woman said as she moved toward Bea in an aggressive manner.

“Call security and ask them to escort Ms?”

“Ferguson. Joan Ferguson. My brother is Ms Novak’s brother in law, Will Jackson. He died in a car accident yesterday along with his wife, who is her sister.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Ms Ferguson. However, our policy does not allow visitors to just wander around demanding to see a patient. Wait here and I will see if Ms Novak is accepting visitors.”

Joan scoffed. “She will see me.”

Bea walked off toward Allie’s room and knocked quietly on the door before quietly entering the room. The woman was peacefully sleeping. Bea approached her bedside and said “Allie?”. The blonde did not move. She gently reached over and touched her forearm. “Allie.” 

The next thing she knew, she was gazing into endless blue eyes. Bea could not stop staring and could not seem to speak. 

“Dr. Smith?” She asked in a sleepy voice. 

Bea’s eyes lowered to the blonde’s plump lips and almost moaned when Allie licked her dry lips. 

“Umm, Dr. Smith. Are you alright?” Allie said. 

Bea blushed bright red and said “Sorry, Allie, um Ms. Novak.” 

The blonde smirked realizing the doctor was checking her out.

“There is someone here who wants to see you.”

“Who would be visiting me?” 

“She says her name is J....”

The door to Allie’s room opened abruptly and Allie gasped. “Joan!”

“Hello, Allie.”

“Get out! Get her out of here!” Allie yelled. “I don’t want to see her.”

The blonde struggled to her feet and got out of the other side of the bed.

Joan moved toward Allie’s bed. “I’m not leaving until you agree to sign over all rights of Will’s baby over to me.”

“You’re fucking crazy!” screamed Allie. “You will never come near my baby. Ever.”

Joan scoffed. “Your baby? Really Allie? You’re nothing but a filthy drug addict and you are not fit for anything other than a crack house. You a mother? You’re delusional. I will see you in court, you little bitch, and you won’t know what hit you once I am done with you.”

Bea walked up to Joan and told her “You are completely out of line. You are banned from this hospital. Leave now.”

“Who do you think you are anyway? You cannot tell me what to do.”

Then a voice from the door said “You may think she can’t, but I can.” 

The burly security guard walked up to Joan and pointed to the door.

Joan glared at Bea and then Allie. “This is not over. Not by a long shot.” and then she stormed out the door.

The officer reached out to grab her arm.

“Get your hands off me you filthy pig. I know my rights. I will be talking to the hospital administrator and telling him how I have been treated.” 

Allie dropped her head and began crying. “I know I’ve made mistakes in my life, but I am clean now. I may not have planned to raise this baby but no matter what I have to do, I am going to make a good life for myself and this baby.”

Bea went to her bedside and lowered herself so she could look at Allie’s face. She put her hand over Allie’s hand that was caressing her baby bump. “I am going to help you in any way I can. Starting with legal representation. I am seeing my friend Franky later this morning. She is an attorney with Legal Aide. Family law is her specialty. If anyone can help you, it will be her.”

Allie raised her eyes and smiled through her tears. 

“I can’t afford a lawyer, Dr Smith. I have some money but not enough for that.”

“Look. Legal Aide is there for low income families and even if they weren’t, I would do everything I could to help you.”

“Really? You’re going to help me even though you don’t know me.”

“Yes.” And with that Bea stood up and hugged Allie and feeling a strong bond with someone she didn’t know, but could not walk away from.

Her heart rate picked up when her body came in contact with the younger woman. She felt a flutter across her chest and butterflies in her stomach.

It took all of her will to pull away from Allie. Before she fully let go, Allie kissed her gently on her cheek. “Thank you, Dr. Smith. I can’t tell you enough how much this means to me.”

Bea blushed bright red and her heartbeat almost jumped out of her chest. “Um, Oh. Of course. Call me Bea.”

“Okay.”

Their eyes held for a few seconds and finally Bea came to her senses.

“I’ve got to go meet Franky. If it’s ok I will tell her a bit of your situation and see if she can help you.”

“Thank you,” she said, gazing into the redhead’s eyes. “Bea.”

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry. You are not alone.” And with that Bea left the room. 

It was then Allie noticed the redhead’s shapely ass in the well fitting jeans. Her mouth went dry and she could not breath for a few seconds.

Holy shit. She is so fucking hot. The blonde thought. 

Then thoughts of Joan Ferguson entered her mind.

Allie knew the woman was mentally ill. Will had told her a few times about some of the stunts she had pulled over the years. She was one of the main reasons he and Kaz were moving to New Mexico. 

Allie vowed to do whatever she had to do to keep her baby away from the bitter woman, even if that meant leaving without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky......

Chapter 8

Bea entered the diner and looked around to see if she could find Franky. When, she didn’t see her she found a table in a quiet corner. 

“Hi. Can I get you some coffee or something to drink?” the waitress asked, handing her a menu.

“Yes, I’ll have coffee, black. When my friend gets here we will order some breakfast.”

Bea sat quietly at the table and her thoughts returned to the beautiful blonde. She touched her cheek where Allie had kissed her and could still remember how good it felt.

She really was puzzled by her rather sudden attraction to anyone, much less a woman. It had been a really long time since she had experienced any sexual relief. And now she felt very unsettled and had a constant yearning in her core.

She blushed when she recalled her middle of the night activities in the on-call room. She was not such a prude that she had never pleasured herself, but it had been a very long time since she had exhibited such overwhelming sexual needs. Needs that demanded attention. Needs she could not ignore.

The very idea of actually being in an intimate relationship was a very daunting thought for the fiery redhead. 

Although Harry was not her first lover, there had only been a couple of others. 

The first was fairly unfulfilling when she gave up her virginity to her High School sweetheart, Damian Lucero. 

Their first time was in the back seat of his Toyota Camry.

He was the quarterback for the Cibola Cougars. He was very handsome and popular. Bea, although not that popular, was one of the most beautiful girls at her school.

The experience was not gratifying and left her wondering what all the fuss was about.

After graduation, Bea was accepted to Penn State. She initially really didn’t have a very defined idea of what type of degree she wanted to study for.

She started out leaning toward the ever popular Psychology. 

Toward the end of her Sophomore year of college her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. 

As soon as her semester was over she headed back to Albuquerque to help take her mother to appointments and be there for her.

During that summer, Bea spent a good bit of time not only at the cancer center but also in the hospital a couple of times that the side effects of the chemotherapy made her mother so sick she had to go to the hospital to be rehydrated. 

It was there in the Emergency Department that she witnessed first hand some scenarios that intrigued her. That along with the dedication of the doctors and nurses who took care of her mother, sparked a light within her that drove her to become a doctor.

Thankfully, her mother’s treatment was successful and when Bea headed back to Hershey, PA she knew with no doubts that she had found her calling.

She worked diligently taking the classes necessary for her Undergraduate degree in Chemistry.

It was during this time she met Franky Doyle.

She was studying in the library one evening when a very flirtatious woman came over to her table and leaned against it.

“I’ve been here for almost 3 years and I have never had the pleasure of seeing you.”

Bea looked up into the sparkling green eyed, dimple adorned Franky Doyle.”

Bea rolled her eyes and ignored her. 

“Come on, Red. I’m just being friendly. Give a girl a break and have dinner with me.”

“I am really busy. I have a research paper due on Thursday and a major exam on Friday morning.”

“Okay, I get it. But how about we go out Friday night and celebrate you acing your exam?”

“Are you hitting on me?”

“Well, yes. Of course I am. You are gorgeous and there is nothing I’d rather do than have you to look at across a table. Or we could go dancing?” 

With that the woman shook her hips and showed off a few rather uncoordinated dance moves.

Bea could not help but laugh at her antics.

“Look, um, Franky. I appreciate that you’re showing interest in me but I am not gay.”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” The woman said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Sorry. I won’t be trying it.”

“Alright. Alright. How about just a simple cup of coffee?”

“Somehow I don’t see anything with you being just simple.”

“Aww, come on Red. You wound me. Just a cup of coffee. And I’ll buy.”

“Okay. I guess.”

“Yes! I will meet you here Friday say 6 o’clock?”

“Okay. But only coffee.”

“Great. I’ll see you then, Red.”

“Not Red, it’s Bea. Bea Smith.”

“Okay, Red see you then.”

And with that the lovely brunette sauntered off, grinning over her shoulder leaving Bea shaking her head.

They went out for coffee and found they had quite a bit in common. And even though Franky continued to flirt with her, they developed a friendship that would last for years.

Franky taught her to laugh at herself and how to dance. Well sort of dance. They slammed more shots of tequila than either of them could ever count. Through it all they bonded and became each other’s shoulder to cry on, study partner and the one either could call if they needed to talk or needed help getting home after drinking too much alcohol.

Bea had been fortunate in having two loving parents.

Franky on the other hand had a very rough early childhood and still struggled with abandonment issues as well as deep emotional and physical scars that had caused her to be untrusting of other’s motives and unable to risk her heart to love.

She was a player in the lesbian community. She got laid when she wanted to but never committed to any long term relationship. She had broken many hearts through the years.

Her own heart, however, was fragile, but never broken.

The years passed and both women excelled in their courses.

Bea studied day, night and weekends for her MCAT and was so proud and relieved when she passed it with a very high score.

She applied for Medical School at Penn State and also at the University of New Mexico as she really missed her parents and the great southwest. She was accepted by both colleges but chose UNM.

Franky was happy for her friend but very sad that they would be going their separate ways.

Bea celebrated her acceptance with Franky and some of her classmates at a club that many of the students hung out.

She met that night a music major, David Lawrence. He was very cute and deep. They slept together that first night and remained lovers until their relationship ended amicably when Bea packed up and headed home.

She excelled at the UNM School of Medicine and completed her residency in Emergency Medicine there several years later.

Then two years ago, she was so happy when her best friend called her and told her she was moving to the Land of Enchantment.

She had passed her MBE and had interviewed with Legal Aid and had been immediately offered a position.

“Hiya, Red,” said Franky. 

Bea continued staring off into space rubbing her cheek. A dreamy smile on her face.

“Hey, Red. Snap out of it.” Franky said, tapping Bea on the shoulder and looking directly into her face. “What are you thinking about?”

“No one” said Bea, blushing as red as her hair.

“I said what, not who.”

“Uh, oh well I meant nothing.” Bea said, unable to look Franky in the eye.

‘Okay, Red. Spit it out. You asked to meet me and I can tell something is up. Or, have you been seeing someone behind my back. Did you call me here to break my heart” Franky said, moving her tongue back and forth, then winking at Bea. 

“Or have you come to your senses and are ready to profess your never ending love for me,” raising her eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

“Good grief, Franky. Get over your self already. Your vanity is over the top.”

The waitress came back with Bea’s coffee and asked Franky if she was wanted anything. 

“Are you on the menu?” she asked, winking at the waitress.

The woman smiled, and then responded, “Sorry, not today. Are you ready to order breakfast?”

“I’ll have the carne adovada and eggs. Over easy.” said Bea. 

“Great choice. Toast or tortilla?”

Bea asked for the tortilla.

“How about you, Flirty Pants?” she asked Franky.

“Well since you aren’t on the menu, I’ll have the breakfast burrito. Smothered in green chile.” said Franky, smirking.

“The green is super hot today. Think you can handle it?”

 

Franky looked at at the waitress and winked “Have dinner with me tonight and you will see how well I can handle it.”

The waitress blushed a little then said “Coffee?”

“That would be perfect.”

The girl took the menu and walked away, ready to place their order.

“Geesh, Franky, leave her alone,” said Bea, lightly slapping her friend on the arm.

“Ya jealous?”

“Enough already, Franky.”

“Okay, Red. Just having a little fun. Now it’s time for you to tell me why you wanted to meet me.”

“Well, it is kind of a long story. Last night I treated a patient who was in a horrible automobile accident. She had fairly minor injuries, but her sister and brother in law died on scene.”

“Aw, shit Red. That sucks. How is she doing?”

“Well, she is resting and seems to have minimal discomfort. But emotionally she’s a wreck. She actually needs some legal help.” 

The waitress arrived then with their breakfast and refilled their coffee. Seeming rather disappointed that Franky only nodded her thanks.

“Go on, Red.”

“Okay, so she is pregnant with her sister and brother in law’s baby. Six months along. She had artificial insemination.” Bea, sighed and took a bite of her breakfast.

After chewing her bite, she went on. “Anyway, her brother in law’s sister, who is LA’s version of Cruella De Ville showed up at the hospital earlier this morning. She was demanding that Allie sign over all rights of the child to her. Allie insists though that she wants to raise the baby herself. And there is no way she would allow this woman to raise her baby. She has had a bit of a sketchy past that apparently includes some sort of substance abuse. So she is worried and is really needing some legal advice.”

 

“No worries. I will be glad to meet with her. In fact, if you think she is up for visitors, I can go there after we are done here.”

“That would be terrific, Franky. She is such as sweet and kind person. I would do anything for her.”

“Bea, you just met this woman. How can you be so willing ‘to do anything for her’?” Franky asked, looking at her very intently.

Bea could only shrug her shoulders and say “I don’t know. There’s just something about her.”

Franky was on the verge of giving her a hard time. But when she looked up at Bea’s face, she saw a mixture of pain and awe.

“Red, are you interested in her romantically?”

Bea blushed to her red roots. She was about to deny it but in the end she said “Franky, I think I am. I’m not gay. Hell, she may not be either. But I can’t stop thinking about her. I have been celibate for a long time but she has me feeling things..like sexual desire. I don’t think I have ever been this...horny.”

Bea could not look Franky in the eye knowing she would never live this down.

But surprisingly, Franky was oddly quiet and reached across the table and took Bea’s hands in hers. 

“Look, it’s ok to feel like this and I am sure right now you are a bit shell shocked. But attraction is about the person, not about their gender. Has she given you any clear signs that she is interested in you?”

Bea shook her head. “I don’t know. It felt that way, but then again she might just feel gratitude.”

“Well, I can’t imagine her not being interested in you. You are beautiful and hot. Shit, I’ve been trying to get in your pants for years. I can’t wait to meet this mystery woman.”

“Franky, she really needs your help, not an interrogation” Bea said very sternly.

Franky could no longer keep from teasing Bea.

“Well, Red. If you ever need any pointers.” Franky said wiggling her fingers and making a V and licking between it.

“Kiss my ass. You are such a little shit!”

With that Franky started laughing and soon Bea could not help but join in.

Finally, the waitress dropped by to see if they needed anything else. 

“Just the check. Thank you.” Bea said as she was able to finally get herself under control.

The woman seemed disappointed that the brunette lawyer had stopped hitting on her. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Come on, Franky. You need to get serious. Finish up so I can take you to meet Allie.”

They paid the check and headed across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies please do your monthly self breast exams and yearly mammograms. Take care of the girls. And when you have a chance, hug a nurse❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Allie’s history. And Franky and Bridget meet for the first time...

Chapter 8

 

“Well Allie, Will’s next of kin was notified about his death.” Said Bridget as she came into the room.

“Yes, I know. She showed up here early this morning demanding I sign over all rights to the baby. Will and Kaz were leaving LA because they just couldn’t deal with her shit anymore. She kept meddling in his and Kaz’s business and wouldn’t let them live their lives. She thought the idea of me being their surrogate was appalling. She said ‘once a junkie, always a junkie’ and said I could not be trusted to stay healthy during a pregnancy.”

Allie began twisting the tissue in her hand.

“She said I was a stray dog, a mongrel, and they were crazy to keep me around much less carry their child.”

Bridget shook her head and sighed.

“Allie, let me see if I can get more information. I am going to make a quick phone call and I will be right back.”

Bridget walked out to the nurse’s station and called the Office of Medical Investigation to see who had been contacted and if the bodies were being released. She completed her call and went back to Allie’s room.

“The Office of the Medical Investor took possession of the bodies of your sister and brother in law. They will do an autopsy and run some tests. That is standard protocol. Once they have competed the process, they will release the bodies to their next of kin.”

She looked back to the notes she had taken.

“They told me Will’s next of kin, Joan Ferguson, was notified and has already planned to claim his body. As far as Kaz, they only have you down as next of kin and they indicated you were notified at the scene. They are waiting for you to contact them after you get out of the hospital.”

“What should I do about her body? I need to plan some form of service for her. Our mother, as much as I hate it, needs to be notified. Neither Kaz nor I have any significant contact with her. She is really a horrible person. Kaz’s father was molesting her from a very young age and even though Kaz told her about it, she did nothing about it. The damage he caused is why she became infertile. She was 4 years old when it started. Finally, he hurt her so bad she ended up in the hospital and that is when Mom could no longer turn her head. So instead she lied saying she didn’t know he was harming Kaz. He ended up getting arrested and put in prison. He is still there as far as I know. Our mother, Elizabeth, met my father, Michael Novak, a few years later. They married and had me.”

“Do you still have contact with your father?”

Allie shook her head. “One day when I was 14, I came home and Mom had packed up her and my clothes. Kaz had already left for college by this time. She said Dad was cheating on her and we were leaving. I begged her to let me stay with him because we were really close. She refused and threatened to tell the police he was abusing me sexually. I felt I had no choice but to go with her. Years later she confessed that the reason we left was because she had been having an affair and he found out. He told her he was going to hire a lawyer and sue her for custody. There was no way she was gonna let that happen. So she started planning. She had taken care of the household bills and when push came to shove, she emptied out their bank account and we left.”

“Where did she take you” Bridget asked.

“We were living in Phoenix at the time and Kaz was enrolled at UCLA. So mom moved us there and basically we showed up on Kaz’s doorstep and she let us stay until Mom could get a job and rent us a house. Mom went to work in a nightclub and she met husband number three. He was much older and very wealthy. Mom had kept herself up very well and she was able to lure him in. So she married him when I was 15 and we moved into his home in Hollywood. He was really nice to me. He had no children of his own.”

Allie thought back to her stepfather, Hank Forrester, who took her into his home and treated her like a treasured daughter. He was a producer and had made quite a big name for himself. He made sure she had the latest fashions and bought her a nice BMW after he took the time to teach her to drive. 

Allie had been very popular in school because she was not only beautiful but also very kind. Many boys asked her out and she had many dates. But she never really felt any attraction to any of them. She had a couple of close friends, Beth and Sadie, who could never understand why Allie did not continue to date some of the “hottest” guys in their school. 

She brought herself back to the present.

“Sadly, he died suddenly when I was in high school. He left my mother very well off.”

Allie sighed deeply and went on. “After Hank died my mom seemed to forget she had a kid. She went out to nightclubs and went on trips out of the country and left me home alone. I really began to resent her. Kaz was excelling at UCLA and was working on getting her MBA. She was too busy to have her little sister hanging around all the time. But, she did call often and we got together for a few hours every couple of weeks. Had lunch, went shopping. She met Will around that time and they started dating and actually moved in together a few months after they met. I was really happy for her but also a little jealous because I didn’t have anyone I was that close to. Well at least until Jessie Rivera showed up.”

Allie closed her eyes and could still remember the day her life changed forever. 

She had just parked her car in the school parking lot when she heard loud music coming closer to her. She grabbed her backpack and got out of her car. Then an angel in leather pants parked her souped up Midnight Blue Camaro right next to hers.

The car had its T-top open and Stevie Nicks was singing “Edge of Seventeen” at the top of her lungs. Then their eyes met and Allie’s heart stopped. Her mouth fell open. 

The beautiful girl smiled and then smirked. She shut her car off and opened her door and stood up. She had her almost jet black hair spiked up, aviator sun glasses, and she shrugged on a well worn leather jacket. She swaggered over by Allie’s car and said. “Hey, chica.” 

Allie could barely whisper out a breathy “Hello”. 

The beautiful Latina smiled and her dimples popped. She took off her sunglasses and looked at the blonde up and down. 

“Wow. Things around here are sure looking up.” 

She laughed and then put her sunglasses back on and walked toward the school door. 

The scent of her perfume was left behind and Allie felt an unfamiliar flutter in her chest and an ache in her core.

All she could do was watch her perfect ass sway as she made her way across the campus. In those few precious seconds, she fell in love for the first time in her life.

In between every class Allie looked up and down the hallways just hoping for a glimpse of her. She was disappointed they had no classes together. 

At lunch, Allie grabbed a yogurt and an apple from the cafeteria and headed out to sit in the grass under a tree with Beth and Sadie. 

A couple of “jocks” were flirting with the girls and one of them was trying to get the beautiful blonde to go to the Homecoming dance with him.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun. Allie’s friends and the guys suddenly stopped talking.

Allie looked up and there she was. The girl she had been looking for all morning was standing over her and smirking.

Allie was speechless and turned bright red.

 

“Hey Chica. I am having a party at my house Saturday night.” She handed Allie a folded piece of paper with her address and phone number on it. She smiled and then said. “I’ll see you there.”

With that she winked and walked away. 

Her heart was pounding out of her chest and one of her friends asked. “Who is that?” 

“I don’t know but you can bet your life I’m gonna find out.” Allie said, never taking her eyes off of the girl’s sexy ass.

That evening Allie was home and kept looking at the folded piece of paper. She was overwhelmed by feelings in her body she had not experienced before. She closed her eyes and could see the hot Latina’s beautiful face and curvaceous body. 

She could not stop herself from touching herself through her jeans and rubbing the area that was begging for something. But for what she did not know. Her nipples were hard and very sensitive. When her hand moved over her clit, she moaned. She began breathing heavier and started rubbing harder. She started rolling her hips into her hand. Suddenly she exploded into a million pieces of pleasure she had never known. 

“Oh my god.” she moaned loudly. With that she rolled onto her side her eyes again looking at the piece of paper.

With a sudden burst of courage she picked up her cell and called the phone number on the paper. 

The phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. “If you meant to dial Jessie. Leave me a message.” 

Oh, god that voice.

“Jessie” whispered Allie. “Umm, this is Allie.”

She then realized Jessie had no idea that was what her name was. So she hung up.

She undressed so she could get a shower before bed. As she walked to the shower her phone rang. She immediately recognized the phone number. She grabbed the phone quickly. 

“He-hello” she stuttered. 

“Aha, the chica has a name. Hi Allie, it’s Jessie.”

Bridget interrupted Allie’s trip down memory lane. “Is this someone you want to contact?”

“If only I could. Jessie died from a drug overdose a few years ago. We had been together for about 7 years. Her father was a very successful musician and from an early age Jessie, driven I believe mostly by loneliness, and then later depression started using drugs as an escape. Eventually, we were both strung out. She met some pretty shady ‘friends’ who gave her her first taste of heroin. She hid this from me and although I still did coke and occasionally meth with her, thankfully I never tried heroin. I came home from the supermarket one day and found her unresponsive. The syringe was near her and the tourniquet was loosely wrapped around her arm. It almost killed me when I lost her. I loved her so much. We had some really good years together. Her death did however become my wake up call and as soon as we put her to rest, I called Kaz. She came and got me and paid for me to go to rehab. Getting clean was the hardest thing I had ever done. When I was released, Will was able to get me a job as an assistant to a photographer. He photographed everything from birthdays to weddings. His speciality was child photography. I loved everything about it. He bought me a camera after I had been working for about a year. He started letting me do some of the jobs. He said I was a natural.”

“So what made you decide to be a surrogate?” Bridget asked.

“Kaz and Will wanted to have a baby so bad. She had already seen specialists and found out she would not be able to have children. They looked for a surrogate but could not find one that made them feel comfortable. After everything they had done for me, it was the least I could do for them. I am so sad that they won’t be here to raise their child. But I am determined that am going to do everything I can to be a good mother to this precious baby.” Allie said, rubbing her abdomen. The baby picked that moment to kick and Allie took that as a sign that this was the right thing to do.

Bridget walked over to the window and was gazing at the view of the mountains .

There was a knock at the door and Allie shyly smiled when she saw it was Bea. 

She had a very attractive brunette woman with her.

“Allie, this is Franky Doyle. She is the attorney I was telling you about.”

“Thank you so much for coming, Ms. Doyle. I don’t have much money right now but I swear as soon as I can, I will pay you.”

“Hey Blondie, do ya have a dollar?” Franky asked.

Allie reached into her purse and got a dollar and gave it to her.

“Okay. Now you have paid your retainer. From here on out, everything is attorney-client privilege. Now let’s get down to business.”

The woman whose arms were covered in tattoos did not look anything like a lawyer. At least what Allie thought one would look like.

“Allie” said Bridget. “I’m going to leave now. It looks like you are in good hands.”

Franky looked up, having missed the presence of the other woman in the room. 

She felt sucker punched. For the first time in her life, she was totally speechless.

The beautiful doctor walked over, held out her hand and said “Hi Ms. Doyle, I am Dr Bridget Westfall. I am Allie’s behavioral health provider. It is very nice to meet you.”

Franky was finally able to collect herself. “Hello, Doctor. It is my absolute pleasure to meet you. Please call me Franky.”

“Okay, Franky. Um, you think I could get my hand back?” Bridget asked with a smirk and a not so subtle head to toe perusal of the very, very sexy Franky Doyle. 

“Nice tats by the way.”

Franky could not believe this woman actually made her blush and again rendered her speechless. 

Bea meanwhile had wandered over to Allie’s bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m very sore but overall thankful I was not hurt worse.”

“Your body will hurt for a few days as a result of the accident. I would think your hospitalist will be discharging you in the next day or two.”

Allie, looked down and said “I have no idea where I will go.”

Bea placed her hand under the beautiful blonde’s chin and made her look up. She could not help taking a shaky breath. God she was exquisite. “Look Allie. We’ll help you figure this out. You’re not alone, okay?” 

She brushed away a tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye. Allie leaned her face into the redhead’s hand and covered it with her own hand. She put her other hand on her belly. The baby kicked again and Allie without thinking pulled Bea’s hand down to her belly. 

“The baby kicked.” she said with a smile. Bea smiled back then giggled when the baby kicked again.

The moment was interrupted by Franky, who had followed Bridget’s exit with her eyes glued to her ass until the older blonde was no longer in sight.

“Ok, Red. Get lost and let me visit with my client.”

Bea gave Allie’s hand one more squeeze and turned to go. 

She stopped for a minute and grabbed the blonde’s phone. She put her number in and then sent herself a text so she could have Allie’s number.

“Allie, I’m headed home. I need to check in on my daughter, Debbie and get some sleep. I’m back on duty at 7 PM on Thursday. If you think of anything you need, or if you just want to talk...”

“Thank you.”

Now as Bea walked out, Franky saw Allie do the same thing that she had just done to Bridget.

“Like what you see, Blondie?” 

Allie finally pulled her eyes away from the sexy doctor’s ass. “What do you think?”

“I think we need to get down to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the comments. It means everything to me.❤️
> 
> And Stevie Nicks is my queen...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be extra steamy. Sizzling hot!❤️

Chapter 9

Bea arrived home just after 8:30. 

Vera Bennett, Debbie’s nanny, was gathering up her belongings, preparing to leave.

“Dr Smith, I need to talk to you.”

“Is Debbie alright?” Bea asked feeling worried.

“Debbie is fine. She is the sweetest little girl and that makes what I have to say even harder.”

“What is it, Vera?”

“Well I have been dating a guy from the base. Well, we had planned to get married in the spring, but they are assigning him to another base in North Carolina. So we are getting married as soon as possible so I can go with him.”

“Wow! I’m so happy for you. Sad for us though. Debbie is very fond of you and you have been a great nanny.”

“Thank you, Dr Smith. That means a lot to me.”

“So when do you leave?”

“In just over 2 weeks. I will certainly give you the full 2 weeks. I would not want to leave you in a bind.”

“I really appreciate that, Vera. I will certainly provide you with a glowing letter of reference.”

“I so appreciate that. Well, I guess I’d better head on home. I’ll see you on Thursday evening.”

“Okay, enjoy your days off.”

As this was totally unexpected, Bea realized she was going to have to put an ad in the paper and start interviewing for a new nanny. It had, in the past, been difficult finding someone who would work around her crazy work hours which included staying overnight.

She headed to the den so she could see Debbie.

“Hey, little one.” Bea said.

“Mommy! I am so happy to see you. I have missed you so much.” Said Debbie running to her mother’s arms.

Bea scooped her up and hugged her tightly and kissed her on her cheek.

“Me too, Debs.”

“I’m hungry, Mommy.”

“You’re always hungry. But listen, I ate earlier with Aunt Franky.”

“Aunt Franky! I wish I could see her. Maybe she could go to the zoo with us.”

“Maybe so. But for now I will get you some breakfast, take you to kindergarten and when I pick you up this afternoon we will go to the zoo. And, I will see if Aunt Franky can come with us.”

“Yay.”

“So what will it be, Debs? Bacon and eggs, a burrito or pancakes?”

“I can only pick one? But I am so hungry.”

“Okay, I will compromise. Bacon, eggs and pancakes. Sound good?”

‘Oh yes. Thank you, Mommy” Debbie said, hugging her mother tightly.

“You go pick out your clothes for today and I will start cooking.”

“Okay.”

Bea gathered up the ingredients and got Debbie’s breakfast started.

When the little girl came back she had some shorts with flowers and a shirt that was striped.

“That doesn’t match, Debs. Pick out a plain shirt or plain shorts.”

Debs frowned disappointedly but wandered back to her room.

Bea was just placing her food on the table when she got back.

She had picked denim shorts and stayed with the striped shirt.

“Good job! Now eat up so we can get you ready.”

Debbie climbed up on her chair and squealed in delight, “A Mickey Mouse pancake!”

She dug into her food and ate every bite.

Bea took her and cleaned her up and braided her hair. 

When she was ready she said “Let’s go.”

She buckled Deb up in her booster seat and then drove to her school. Thankfully it was only a 10 minute drive.

She opened the door, gave her a big hug and said “See you at 3 o’clock. I love you!”

“To the moon and back” the little girl shouted running to the playground.

Bea was exhausted when she got home. She took a quick shower and headed toward her bed. She then thought of Allie. Hoping Franky was not giving her too hard of a time.

She decided to text her: 

HEY, HOPE ALL IS GOING WELL. DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE ZOO WITH DEBBIE AND I THIS PM?

Her phone beeped a few seconds later: 

COUNT ME IN. I WILL MEET YOU THERE AT SAY 4 PM?

OK. SOUNDS GOOD. HOW’S ALLIE?

STRUGGLING. I WILL FILL YOU IN LATER.

Bea stripped down to her panties, climbed under the blankets and soon fell asleep. The last thought in her mind was the beautiful blonde and her sexy blue eyes. 

 

Bea woke up at 2:30, freshened up and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and put her hair in a ponytail pulled through the back of a baseball cap. 

She stopped in Debbie’s room and got her a floppy hat and some sunscreen. 

She grabbed a snack and juice packet for the little girl.

She grabbed her keys, purse and sunglasses and headed out the door. 

She then remembered that she was going to need a new nanny. 

She got on her smart phone and placed an ad in the Journal. She hoped she would find someone who was qualified and who would get along with Debbie. And have that not take too long.

When she arrived at the school, Debbie was playing with one of her schoolmates. 

She saw Debbie’s teacher and decided to ask her how the little girl was doing.

“Hello, Dr Smith. It’s good to see you.”

“How are you doing, Miss Anderson?”

“I am doing great” and she pointed to her belly. “Just 3 more months until our baby boy gets here.”

“That’s wonderful. Say, I have a friend who is due around the same time you are. She is a first time mother, too. Are you taking any parenting classes?”

“Yes. Nash and I go to the YMCA every Tuesday night and in a few weeks the class transitions to Lamaze. It’s been very helpful.”

 

“Thank you for that. I will let Allie know. On another note, how is Debbie doing in school?”

“She is a great student. Kind to her classmates and polite in class. She is also smart as a whip. Great child you have raised, Dr Smith.”

“Please call me, Bea.”

“Okay. But only if you call me Doreen.”

“Deal. Well I’m gonna go get the little munchkin. See you soon.”

“Goodbye, Bea.”

After much pleading by Debbie to stay a little longer, Bea was finally able to get her strapped into her car seat.

“Okay, kiddo. Off to the zoo.” Bea decided she would not tell her that Franky was meeting them, wanting it to be a surprise.

They arrived about a half hour later and were actually about 15 minutes early. Bea took Debbie out of the car and slathered her with sunscreen and put the floppy hat on her head. 

“Hey, Debs. I was talking to Miss Anderson today and she told me how good you are doing in school. I am very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mommy. I like school a lot. I play everyday with my friend Hannah. Do you think maybe she could come play at our house?”

“I will find a way to contact her parents and see what we can do to make that happen.”

Meanwhile, Allie was up walking around her room and looked out the window. She could not believe how beautiful the Sandia mountains were. So very majestic.  
It reminded her of another place and another time.

Allie was so nervous. It was Saturday night and she was on her way over to Jessie’s party. She had put on a cute sundress that had a halter top and was wearing some sandals. 

She thought it was odd that there were no other cars there when she arrived. “Gee, I must be the first one here.” 

Thinking she might just wait in her car until some other people showed up, she leaned back in the seat and took a deep breath. She was so excited about seeing the beautiful Latina, but also scared as she really knew nothing about her.

She had kissed quite a few guys and they got touchy-feely and since it did absolutely nothing for her, she always pulled back.

She had a feeling there would be no pulling back with Jessie. She knew nothing about making love with a girl, but wanted to experience it all with the beautiful and hot girl.

She was scared shitless when there was a knock on her window. Looking out she saw Jessie standing there in a bikini.

She smiled at Allie and said “Get out and come inside.”

Allie grabbed her purse and got out of her car following Jessie through the front door and into her house.  
The house was so beautiful. It was tastefully furnished and had beautiful tile floors.

“Where is everybody?” Allie asked, looking around.

Jessie turned and faced her and reached up and caressed her cheek and said: “You are everybody. When I found out you would be coming, I told everyone else that I had something come up and had to cancel the party.”

Allie swallowed hard but could not take her gorgeous eyes off of the almost black eyes of the girl in front of her.

“Come on, chica. Let’s get you something to drink and go for a swim.” 

“Um, I didn’t know we would be swimming. I didn’t bring a swim suit.”

With that Jessie untied the straps of her bikini top and let it fall to the floor. She then pulled off the bottoms. She stood there naked and beautiful and not a bit shy.

Allie eyes opened wide and blushed but found she liked what she saw. 

Jessie laughed and grabbed her hand. “Come on. I will turn my back while you strip and get in the water. I promise I won’t peek.”

“Aren’t your parents here?”

Jessie for a few seconds looked sad but then shook it off and said. “My dad is the lead singer for the band Scorpio Reign. My mom is with him. I used to have a nanny but now I am old enough to take care of myself.”

“Wait, your dad is Diego Rivera? The Diego Rivera” Allie asked with a starstruck look on her face.

Jessie laughed and nodded.

“Now come on chica. Clothes off and in the water. I will go get you a drink.What’ll it be? Soda, beer, wine cooler?” 

Allie not wanting to appear immature said “Um, a wine cooler sounds good.”

With that Jessie headed back into the house. Her naked ass shaking all the way.

Allie quickly removed her clothes and jumped into the pool. She swam to the edge and Jessie came back and gave her the wine cooler.

She then smirked, stretched her arms above her head and dove in. When she came up she was right beside Allie.

She looked deeply into the ocean blue eyes of the blonde. “Damn, chica. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” 

Allie could not help but blush and look down. 

Jessie put her hand on Allie’s cheek and forced her to look up. “I want to kiss you so bad. Allie. Can I please?”

Allie’s eyes were glued to the luscious lips and the tongue that came out to wet them.

She then leaned in and when their lips met, the entire world disappeared around them.

Jessie moaned and put her arms around Allie’s waist and caressed the blonde’s lips with her tongue. Allie threw her arms around Jessie’s neck and pulled her closer, opening her mouth to accept the invasion of her tongue.

Their mouths fought for dominance and soon they had to break apart just to breathe. Their legs were tangled with one another’s and Jessie’s thigh was between Allie’s legs and rubbing against her. 

Their eyes met as the sun went down. 

Jessie put her arms around Allie and kissed her again. Allie not able to do anything but moan and try to pull her closer. 

“I want to make love to you, Allie. Will you come up to my room?”

“Jessie, I want to so bad but I have never done this and don’t really know what to do.”

“Then we will learn together. And if you become uncomfortable or want to stop that will be okay too. You are so soft and sexy. I am so turned on for you.”

She grabbed Allie’s hand and together they headed into the house and eventually into Jessie’s room.

Jessie closed the door and then took Allie’s hand and led her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around Allie and said “I have been wanting this since the first day I saw you.”

With those words, Allie no longer felt shy or insecure. She only knew that she needed to not only be touched, but to touch.

Allie moaned and dragged Jessie’s lips down to her own. Without letting her go, Allie laid back onto the bed and pulled Jessie on top of her. She ran her fingers through her jet black hair.

The brunette put her thigh between Allie’s legs and pushed against her core. 

Allie raised her hips looking for something to take the edge off.

Jessie said “Slow down, baby. We have all night.”

With this Jessie began kissing Allie’s cheek, then bit her earlobe. She started biting gently down her neck and sucking on her pulse point. 

Allie was sure she had left a hickey but did not care. She was on fire and only wanted to be touched. She pulled Jessie’s lips back to hers and kissed her with such a passion that Jessie started moaning and grinding herself into Allie’s leg.

“Baby, I don’t want to come yet. I want to make you come first. I have dreamed of nothing but that for days now. Looking into your beautiful eyes and watching you fly.”

Allie eased back onto the bed, her breath ragged and her heart pounding. When Jessie looked into her eyes, they were almost black.

Jessie caressed her cheek and then began kissing down her chest. She took one of her nipples into her mouth and Allie moaned loudly. With her other hand she rolled the other nipple between her fingers, while still sucking on the other one.

“Jessie, oh god. I need...I need...I want you to touch me.” 

With that Allie grabbed one of Jessie’s hands and moved it to where she needed to be touched. “Please, baby. Please touch me there.”

Jessie moved her thumb over Allie’s clit and the blonde lifted her hips and moaned loudly. She went wild with every touch of Jessie’s thumb on her swollen nub. Jessie then moved her fingers down to Allie’s entrance.

“Oh, babe, you are so wet. Mmm. I need to be inside you. Is that okay?”

Allie pushed down on Jessie’s hand and raised her hips and felt her finger move inside. 

Jessie moaned. “God you feel so good.”

Then she moved her finger in and out of Allie slowly.

Allie almost screamed. “More, Jessie. I need more.” 

Jessie added another finger and started moving faster and deeper. 

Allie was panting and moaning. She grabbed Jessie’s hair and brought her up for a hot open mouthed kiss.

Jessie pulled away, knowing Allie was close as she could feel her walls tightening around her fingers.

“Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come all over my fingers.”

That is all it took to take Allie over the edge. She moaned and screamed and moved her hips into Jessie’s hand. “Oh my god! Jessie!”

She raised herself and grabbed Jessie’s head again and kissed her deeply. “I have never felt anything like that before. It was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Allie collapsed against the bed pulling Jessie down on top of her. She held her there until she was able to breathe normally. 

She then kissed Jessie again, softly and then shyly said “I want to make you feel what I just felt. I have never done this but I want to, so bad.”

Jessie placed her forehead against Allie’s and said “I’m yours, baby.”

Allie pushed Jessie over onto her back and straddled her. She looked deeply in her eyes and was mesmerized by the beauty laying under her. 

“You are so beautiful, Jessie. I have never seen anything as beautiful as you.” 

With that Allie leaned down and kissed her deeply, her tongue dueling with Jessie’s.

She then rose above her again and rolled her hips over Jessie’s core. 

Jessie’s breathing hitched and she moaned and raised her hips.

“Don’t be in a hurry, baby. I want to touch you everywhere.” 

Jessie pulled Allie down and kissed her hard. “Then touch me now. I need you. God how I need to feel you touching me.”

Allie kissed her once more and moved her hands down to touch her breasts. Just feeling her breasts in her hands and touching her nipples, made Allie hot all over again. She knew she needed to first take care of Jessie, but with the throbbing of her core, she was finding it difficult to concentrate.

“Fuck, Jessie. I need you again.”

Allie ground down on her again moaning loudly. Jessie grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, rolling her hips and making their cores touch. That is all it took for Allie to come undone.

“Oh, baby. That is so good. Fucking amazing.”

She dropped her head to Jessie’s chest and caught her breath. Jessie rubbed her back and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

“I am so sorry, Jessie. I just got so carried away.” Allied moaned and again began kissing her way down Jessie’s chest. She took her hand and started moving it toward her core, but instead of touching her where she needed it, she slowly caressed the insides of her thighs, purposely avoiding where she knew she wanted to be touched.

“God, Allie, you’re killing me here. Please touch me. I need you so bad.” 

Allie moved her hand up and moved her thumb in circles around her clit. “Is this what you want, baby?” she whispered.

“Yes, chica. But I need more. Please, give me more.” Jessie begged rolling her hips into Allie’s hand.

With that Allie put one of her fingers near the entrance of Jessie’s core.

“Is this where you need me, baby?”

“Yes. Please. More! Now!” Jessie pleaded.

Allie then thrust two fingers in Jessie and began moving them in and out. Every so often she would brush her clit with her thumb. 

“Deeper and harder. Please.” The sexy blonde raised her eyes to watch Jessie as she pleasured her. 

“Come for me, Jessie. I want to watch you come.” 

With one more grinding of her hips, Jessie came apart under Allie. She kept repeating Allie’s name over and over. 

When it seemed her orgasm was over, Allie removed her hand and crawled up and gently kissed her lover.

“That was so beautiful. You are so sexy and responsive.”

Jessie wrapped her arms around Allie and they both fell asleep.

They awoke a couple of hours later still wrapped up in each other. They made love again and then just laid in each other’s arms. 

Allie told Jessie about her family situation and that she was practically raising herself. And about her sister. She told her that her mother left her father a couple of years ago and how she still missed him and wondered if he was still in Phoenix.

Jessie shared that she was raised by a nanny and her parents never really seemed to even be aware she was around. They made sure she had food, clothing and a car but were never really there for her emotionally.

She kissed Allie on her forehead and asked her if she was hungry.

“Actually I’m starving.” Allie laughed.

“Then come on chica. Let’s go raid the kitchen.”

They ate chips and salsa and heated up some taquitos. They fed each other bites of ice cream, kissing in between bites.

Then Jessie asked her if she wanted to smoke a joint.

Allie knew what pot was but had never tried it. “Okay why not.” she said.

After a few puffs, Allie was stoned and laughing about everything. 

Jessie enjoyed her antics. Soon however Jessie could not keep herself from kissing Allie again. 

This incited a fire within Allie and the pot seemed to make every feeling more intense. 

Jessie ended up laying Allie out on the couch and this time after a few heated kisses she decided to shock Allie senseless. So after she started begging for more, Jessie started kissing her neck, then her chest and down her abdomen. Then with no warning, she licked her core from slit to clit and back again. She did this for several minutes, holding Allie down so she could not move. She wanted this experience to blow Allie’s mind.

Allie was panting and breathing erratically. “Jessie, baby. That. Feels. So. Fucking. Amazing. I can’t hold back much longer.”

“Then don’t, sweet Allie. I want to feel you come with my mouth on you and my tongue in you. Just let go when you are ready. I will always be here to catch you.”  
Jessie attacked her clit with hard suction and then fucked her as deep as she could with her tongue.

“Oh. Yes. Jessie. Like. That.” And with that Allie’s orgasm tore through her core, curling her toes and forcing her to grab the sofa.

When she came back down, Jessie was indeed there to catch her. 

When Allie tasted herself on her young lover’s lips, she was amazed at how she tasted. It made her crave the taste of Jessie. So with strength she didn’t know she had she lifted Jessie off her body and started kissing her. Then she bit and licked her neck, breasts, abdomen and finally moved between her legs. Allie could see her inner thighs were soaked with her juices. She loved how she smelled and wanted to taste her so bad. She started sucking on her clit until she cried out.  
“Please Allie I need your tongue inside me. Now, baby. Don’t stop, just make me come.”

With her tongue buried as deeply as she was able she brought her thumb up and rubbed her clit. She kept wiggling her tongue inside Jessie and moaned when she felt her insides clench.

“Allie. M-more. God that feels so good. I’m so close.” 

And then Allie moaned and the vibration triggered Jessie’s orgasm.”Baby, I’m coming.” Jessie moaned, screamed and scratched her nails down Allie’s back. Even when it seemed her orgasm was over, she kept raising her hips to Allie’s mouth. Allie lifted her head and could still see the want in Jessie’s eyes so she brought her hand up between her thighs and pushed two fingers into her. Jessie’s back arched and she kept raising herself up bringing Allie’s fingers deeper. The gorgeous blonde could not take her eyes off her lover. Her movements were wild and her breathing ragged. She grabbed Allie’s other hand and brought it to her lips. One last thrust and Jessie came again, pulling Allie on top of her and kissing her gently. She was speechless and spent and could only hold Allie tight as she fell into a deep and blissful sleep. 

From that night on, the two were inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you survived this chapter. What a way to spend my lunch break❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Allie talk.  
> Bea and Franky take Debbie to the zoo

Chapter 10

“So, Allie. let’s start with your sister. Number one, I’m so sorry for your loss. Number two, we need to find out how and when we can arrange for her body to be picked up. Also, and please don’t think I’m being insensitive, but do you know if she had a life insurance policy?”

Allie got teary-eyed but told Franky she did not really know but knew where she worked and felt that might be a good place to start. 

“Kaz and Will had about a month before their last day at their workplaces. We drove here from LA and were going to be looking for a home to buy. Well, they were going to buy. I would stay until the baby was born and once I got back on my feet, I had hoped to try and open my own photography studio here.”

“Ok, Blondie. Write down where she worked and I will contact her employer and notify them of her death. There’s a good chance she had a policy and if you were her only close family, she likely named you as one of her beneficiaries .”

“I can’t think about that right now.” Allie cried.

“You have to Allie. Look, if you are serious about raising this baby, then you are going to need some sort of income until after the baby is born. You basically have what 3 months before you jump into motherhood? If there is a policy, you can use it to handle funeral arrangements and get you set up in some type of home or apartment.”

“I have no idea where to start.” Allie said shaking her head.

“That’s why you have me. I will call Kaz’s employer today. I will contact a friend of mine who does real estate and see if she can help us find you somewhere to live.”

The brunette paused and then looked Allie straight in the eye. “Red told me you had some sort of substance abuse problem. We need to talk about that so I can plan for damage control for later on should we need it.”

She took a deep breath and told Franky about Jessie and the drugs. “I successfully rehabbed and have been clean for a couple of years.”  
“I will need to get the records from your rehab center to support your story. I also want you to start some form of counseling now. For your grief primarily but also so we have a good bill of health from a mental stand point.”

“Okay, I will see if Bridget will see me once I get out of here.”

Thoughts of the oh so sexy older blonde invaded Franky’s mind. She was hoping to see her again and try to get her number. Use the old Franky Doyle charm. She could not help but smile a little.

“Go ahead and write down the information I need about your sister’s employer and I will get started on that today. I also need to create a formal contract between us so I can take care of things on your behalf.”

“I don’t know how I can every thank you enough.”

“Listen, Allie. We have all had bad things happen in our lives. From experience I can tell you that there is no shame in accepting assistance when it is offered. And I don’t have to tell you that Bea Smith is solidly in your corner. She is my best friend and I know she will be there as long as you need her.”

“She’s wonderful” Allie said with dreamy eyes.

“She is for sure. In fact, I am meeting her and Mini Bea at the zoo this afternoon.”

“Please give her my best. It sounds like she is a great mother.”

“She is doing a fabulous job raising that little girl on her own.”

“Oh, her father is not in the picture?”

“No he’s dead.”

“Oh my god, she must have been devastated.”

“That’s her story to tell, Blondie.”

“I hear you.” Allie said. I wonder what happened. Poor Bea. Allie thought. 

“Okay then off I go. I will leave you with my card and you can call me anytime day or night. We’re gonna get you through this, Allie. Alright?”

The tears started flowing down Allie’s cheeks again but she smiled through them, nodded, and said “Thank you.”

 

Debbie was in such a hurry to go into the zoo that she did not notice Franky sneaking up on her.

She covered the little girls eyes from behind and said “Guess who?”

Debbie recognized her voice right away and squealing in delight yelled “Aunt Franky!”

Franky picked her up and swung her around in a circle while she hugged her.   
“Hello, Mini Bea. Let’s go see your cousins in the monkey pen.”

“They’re not my cousins, they’re yours” the little girl giggled. 

Franky made some monkey noises and said “Come on then.”

As they made their way to the pay station, Bea asked about Allie. 

“She’s holding up as well as can be expected. I’ll follow you home later and we can talk more. She is a looker though, Red. If I didn’t know you were interested, I might have to hit on her myself.”

Bea scoffed and hit Franky on her shoulder.

Then Franky smirked and said “So why have you kept sexy Dr. Westfall all to yourself?”

Debbie heard this and asked “Do you know Dr. Bridget, too Aunt Franky?”

“I just met her today.”

“She is my special friend. I hope to see her soon.”

Franky then whispered under her breath, “You and me both, kiddo.”

Bea then suggested a get together sometime in the near future.

“We can have a barbecue and you can meet her in a less formal environment.”

“Count me in, Red. Besides my sexy self, what do you want me to bring?”

Bea laughed and replied “Bring some beer and make some of your famous salsa and guacamole.”

“You got it.”

Debbie, who was very excited about the zoo said “Come on. If we don’t hurry all the animals will be asleep by the time we get there.”

“Well come on then. Time’s a wasting.”

Franky lifted the little girl up and put her on her shoulders and headed through the entrance. 

After several hours at the zoo and several minutes trying to get Debbie to leave, they were on their way back home. Franky offered to stop and pick up some pizza for dinner.

After arriving home, Bea gave Debbie a bath and got her PJ’s on thinking after the active afternoon, Debbie would fall asleep soon after eating.

Bea changed into some fluffy pajama bottoms and a camisole and went downstairs and put together a salad to go with the pizza.

Franky soon arrived with the food along with a six pack of Corona. 

“Finally, Aunt Franky. I thought I was going to starve before you finally got here.”

Bea brought the salad and plates to the table. “Go ahead and dig in.”

She got Debbie a glass of milk and brought a beer each for Franky and herself.

After enjoying dinner, as predicted, Debbie started yawning. ”Let’s get your teeth brushed and get you into bed.”

“Can Aunt Franky come and read me a story?” the little girl begged.

“Sure, munchkin. Polish those pearls and I will meet you in your room.”

Franky gathered up the dishes and quickly washed them and put the left over pizza in the refrigerator.

Debbie picked a book and got under her blankets and cuddled with her Build A Bear bunny who was named Sprinkles. 

Franky climbed in bed with the little girl. Debbie laid her head on the brunette’s chest and waited for her to start reading. Debbie fell asleep almost immediately.

After tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead, Franky headed downstairs and found Bea sitting at the table reading a medical journal.

“How about another beer and we can sit out on the patio and talk?” Franky asked.  
“Sure grab them and I will be right behind you.”

Bea followed Franky out the sliding glass door, closing the screen but leaving the door open in case Debbie woke up and was looking for her.

“So, are you going to tell me how things went with Allie today?” asked Bea.

Franky took a swallow of beer and took a deep breath.

“Well, Red, we made some progress. She gave me information about her sister’s employer and I had one of my paralegals draft a contract so I can act on her behalf. Tomorrow I am hoping to reach out to her employer and try to find out if she had a life insurance policy. I would think if she did, she would have named Allie as her second beneficiary. Her husband, of course, would likely have been the first. I am going to talk to Booms tomorrow and see if she can find her a rental of some sort.  
I did find out something interesting about your girl.”

“Franky, she is not my girl.” said Bea sighing.

“But you’d like her to be. Wouldn’t ya?” Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bea blushed bright red but did not deny it.

“Anyway it appears Blondie is a photographer. Does weddings, birthday parties and kid’s portraits.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that. At least she will likely be able to get on track with employment fairly promptly.”

“Yeah, but first, I have to find a way to get her back to LA to bury her sister and pick up her belongings and bring them back here. I was thinking maybe you, me and Booms could go with her and help her pack and then we can U-Haul her stuff back here for her.”

“Yeah, she should not be doing a lot of lifting. So sure, I am off Sunday, Monday and Tuesday.”

“Okay we could leave Sunday morning and be back by Tuesday. Do you think Vera would be willing to live in for a few days to take care of Debbie?”

“I’m sure she can. At least for now. She gave me her notice today. I am going to be looking for a new nanny. She is getting married to one the Fly Boys and moving out of state.”

“Wow, Red, that sucks. I hope you know I will help all I can until you find the right person.”

“Thank you, Franky. I can always count on you.”

“And that won’t change even if you won’t let me get in your pants.”

“Dammit, Franky. Why do you always take a solemn moment and make a joke out of it?”

“Who says I’m joking?” Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bea laughed and pushed Franky’s shoulder. 

“Besides, I thought you were more interested in getting under Bridget Westfall’s skirt.”

“Well that’s true, but want to keep all options on the table. But that sexy head shrinker is a goddess.”

“She really is beautiful and very refined. She has been great with Debs and, well with me too.”

“Red, you’ve come a long way from where you were. And no matter what guilt you think you should feel, the world is a much better place without Harry Smith in it.”

“I know you’re right, Franky. And Debbie really has adjusted well. She does not cry so much and has really stopped asking a lot of questions about him.”

“Well back to Gidge?”

“What the fuck, Franky.” Bea said as she bent over and laughed.

“Well she is sexy like Gidget and her name is Bridget so Gidge it is.”

“Franky, you crack me up. Listen, my ass is dragging and I need to get to bed soon. Do you want to stay over?”

“Are you asking me to sleep with you Red?”

“In the spare room, Franky. Good grief, would you just give up already?”

“Thanks anyway but I have a couple of briefs I need to read tonight. I plan on following up with Allie tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I’m going to go visit after I drop off Deb at school.”

“Can’t stay away from Blondie, huh?”

“I just want to check on her. She doesn’t have anyone here. Plus, I am pretty sure they are going to discharge her tomorrow. Um, I think I am going to offer her the spare room until she can get on her feet.”

“You think that is a good idea? You don’t really know her that well. And ethically.”

“I know, Franky. I just can’t not help her. And technically she is no longer my patient.”

“Okay, Red. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Me too, Franky. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in some blanks, so to speak

Chapter 11

Allie woke up to her phone dinging indicating she had a text. She could not imagine who would be texting her.

She was shocked when it turned out to be from Bea.

Allie’s heart started pounding and her breath hitched when she read what the sexy redhead had written.

GOOD MORNING, ALLIE. IT’S BEA. HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL. I WOULD LIKE TO STOP BY FOR A VISIT IF YOU’RE UP TO IT.

HI, BEA. I DO FEEL BETTER TODAY. PHYSICALLY ANYWAY. IT WOULD BE NICE TO SEE YOU.

GREAT. I’LL BE THERE AROUND LUNCHTIME. CAN I BRING YOU ANYTHING?

I DON’T WANT TO PUT YOU TO ANY TROUBLE. BUT, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO SHOWER TODAY AND COULD USE SOME SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER AND SOME HELP. :(

Bea’s heart skipped a beat when she imagined the beautiful blonde with water cascading down her body. “Get a grip, Smith.” 

THAT’S NO PROBLEM AT ALL. AND DON’T ORDER A LUNCH TRAY. I WILL BRING YOU SOMETHING THAT WILL ACTUALLY TASTE GOOD

YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THAT

I KNOW. I WANT TO. SEE YOU LATER

Allie got out of bed and grimaced. Her body was still pretty sore in places she did not know she had. 

She headed to the restroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a disaster. She had a bruise on the side of her temple and a minor abrasion. 

She took out a brush and put it in a ponytail as best she could with one working arm. 

The only pajamas she had in her suitcase were not appropriate for walking the halls of a hospital. 

So she asked the tech for an extra gown and put it on like a robe so her backside would be covered.

She decided to take a walk around the unit and see if she could work her soreness out.

She passed by the nurse’s station and the nurse, Liz smiled and said “It’s good to see you up and moving around, love. Can I get you anything?”

“No, but but thank you. I am just going to walk around the unit a bit. Try to work out some of this soreness.”

“Okay, love, but if you change your mind just let me know. I will have the tech change your sheets while you are up.”

“Thank you. See you in a bit.”

She took a few laps around the unit and while passing the elevator the doors opened and there stood Dr. Westfall.

“Why hello Allie. You look better today. Up getting some exercise?”  
“Yes, Dr. West- um, I mean Bridget.”

“Could we go back to your room? I need to talk to you about a few things.”

“Sure.”

They headed back to her room. Allie sat on the side of her newly made up bed and Bridget sat in one of the chairs and faced her.

“I know this is going to be a hard day for you. The OMI is releasing Kaz’s body today.”

“Well I knew I would be having to do this sooner or later. But my god it hurts so bad.” the younger blonde said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Bridget embraced the younger blonde in a warm hug. “I know this is very hard for you.”

Allie wept for a while and then finally pulled away and got some tissue and wiped her eyes and nose.

“Franky, my attorney, stayed a good while yesterday and made some suggestions and one of them is to continue seeing a behavioral health provider and I was hoping you would agree to continue seeing me.”

Bridget’s mind flashed back to the sexy brunette and could not help but smile. She was sure the hot lawyer was a player, but she would not mind going a round or two with her.

“Well, I understand if you can’t.” Allie said.

This brought Bridget out of her fantasy thoughts.

“Oh, no, Allie. Of course I will continue to counsel you. I have a limited private practice because the majority of my cases are hospital based. I will leave you my card and after you get discharged, you can call and we will set up a time to meet.”

“Thank you so much, Bridget.” Allie said.

There was a knock on the door and in swaggered Franky Doyle herself. She was dressed in professional attire and Bridget could not help but look her up and down.

“Good morning, Allie. And Dr. Westfall, it’s nice seeing you again.” Franky was awestruck at the older blonde’s very sexy legs that were crossed as she sat in the chair.

“Good morning, Franky.” Allie said, smirking when she saw all of the brunette’s attention was on Bridget.

“Hello, Franky.” said Bridget, who was very aware she was being checked out.

Franky finally raised her eyes and looked at Bridget’s face and winked. She then went over to Allie.

“How are you doing today, Blondie?”

“I’m better but glad you’re here. The medical investigator is releasing my sister’s body today. I am not sure what to do.”

“Well, to start, I have the Representation Agreement for you to sign. This will give me legal permission to manage your necessities. I have some feedback on our conversation from yesterday.”

“Well, ladies, I think that is my cue to leave. Here’s my card, Allie. Call me anytime and we can set up our first appointment.”

“Um, Dr Westfall, since you may be a key in many of my client’s upcoming legal needs, would you mind giving me your card in case I need to get in touch with you?”

“Of course. But please call me Bridget. It looks like we will be working together closely, so we might as well do away with the formalities.”

In Franky’s mind, the thoughts of working closely together with the sexy doctor had nothing to do with any professional formality.

Franky took the card and while doing so rubbed her fingers over part of Bridget’s hand before taking the card.  
.  
Bridget met her eyes and the look she gave Franky was smoking hot.  
“See you both later on.”

And as she walked out, Franky Doyle knew she had met her match.

Franky finally focused on her client who was smirking at her. 

“Make sure you don’t slip on that drool.”

Franky had the decency to blush but then cleared her throat.

“Let’s get down to business.”

She pulled a few documents from her briefcase along with her yellow legal pad.

“Okay, you can read over this and then sign if you agree with everything. If there is something you don’t understand, I will explain.”

Allie quickly looked over the contract. She then signed it without further questions. She trusted Franky to do right by her.

“Alright, first order of business. My paralegal contacted Kaz’s workplace and as expected there was a policy and you are the secondary beneficiary. They are awaiting a copy of the death certificate and once they get that and review the claim, they will mail you a check.”

Tears gathered in Allie’s eyes and she began crying again. 

“Allie, I know this is hard for you, but remember this money will help with the baby and the potential battle we have ahead of us.”

Allie nodded her head. “I know.”

“The policy was for $250,000.”

Allie gasped. “What?”

“And since it was an accidental death, that amount doubles.”

Allie was shocked to say the least.

“It will take a week or so, or maybe even a month for you to get the check. So, having that out of the way, we need to get her body released to a local mortuary. Do you plan to embalm or cremate?”

“She always said she wanted to be cremated. But, I want to see her one last time. And, I also have to call our mother and see if she wants to participate.” 

The thought of speaking to or seeing her mother left Allie feeling nauseous.

“Okay. So we can ask them to send her body to Wentworth Mortuary and then when you are ready, we will take you there.”

“I will never be ready. But, I have no choice. I will call Mommie Dearest today.”

“Next, we need to get you out to LA so you can get your belongings and have them moved here. That is assuming you plan to remain in Albuquerque?”

“I really had planned on living here with Will and Kaz. And seeing as you are here, I will stay here at least for the foreseeable future.”

“Okay. I talked to Red last night and she has agreed to accompany you and I to California. I would feel better having a doctor along. She has Sunday through Tuesday off. We would plan on flying out on Sunday morning, packing up your stuff and U-Hauling it back to New Mexico.”

Allie laughed a bit at that. “Typical lesbian behavior.”

“You’re right!” Franky laughed. “My friend Boomer is going with us. She and I will drive the truck back and Bea will drive you back. Do you have a car or do we need to rent one?”

“I have a car.” Allie smirked. “Although, I am not sure how appropriate my car is going to be for a baby.”

“Meaning?”

“After Jessie died, her father insisted I keep her car. So over time, I sold my Beamer and kept her car. It is a rather souped up Camaro.”

“I’m sure Red will love it. She drives an SUV most of the time, but has a fully restored Mustang in her garage.”

The thought of Bea zooming around in a Mustang made Allie’s mouth go dry. That would be one sexy experience.

“Okay, Blondie, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Trust me, my mind was not thinking about a gutter.”

Franky laughed and then said “Okay, so you’re okay with me getting Kaz sent over to Wentworth?”

Allie sighed and nodded not trusting that she could talk without breaking down again.

“Red seems to think they will release you today. I have Boomer looking for a rental for you. Something short term until you decide what your permanent arrangements might be.”

“Okay. That sounds good. I think an apartment would be best for now.”

“Alright, then. Sounds like a plan. Have you talked to any of your doctors today?”

“No, but Bea texted me earlier and is going to drop by around lunchtime. Isn’t it insane how much I miss her even though we really only met 2 days ago? There is just something about her.”

“Yeah, Blondie, she has a rocking hot body and is gorgeous to boot.”

Allie giggled. “That is not what I meant, but you’re not wrong. She is extraordinarily beautiful, inside and out.”

“That she is. Okay, Blondie, I need to get going. I have a hearing at 11:00 and I need to meet up with my client beforehand. I will be in touch and shore up the plans for our flight on Sunday. What’s your date of birth so I can get your airline ticket?”

“Franky, you don’t have to do that.”  
“Listen, Blondie. You’re going to soon have enough money to get a good start. I will keep track of expenses and you can pay me once you get settled.”

Allie grabbed her and hugged her. “My birthday is April 5, 1989. I will never be able to thank you enough.”

Franky pulled away and covered one of her hands.

“Sure you can. You can name your baby after me.” Franky said with a wink. 

Allie’s mouth flew open and she could not think of anything to say.

“I’m just kidding. This is what I do. I help families and I’m going to do everything I can to make sure we kick Cruella to the curb and help you get on with your life.”

Allie nodded. “Okay.”

“See you soon.”

Once Franky got back to her car, she pulled Bridget’s card out of her pocket. She added her number to her phone and decided there was no time like the present to try and get a date with the sexy doctor.

The phone rang and eventually went to voicemail. She hung up deciding to try later after court.

She sent Bea a quick text.

EVERYTHING IS SET FOR SUNDAY MORNING. I WILL GET THE TICKETS PURCHASED. SEE YOU TOMORROW.

She then headed out of the parking garage and joined the now heavy traffic on Central.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have another chapter tomorrow. Again thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie have lunch

Chapter 12

Bea had dropped Debbie off at school and went home to get ready to go see Allie.

She stripped down and got in the shower. As the water sluiced down her body, she imagined what it would be like to share a shower with Allie. The thought of showering with the very pregnant blonde got Bea worked up. She was washing herself off with soap and a loofah and imagined Allie was there and she was washing her. Her nipples got hard just thinking about it. She took her hands and began massaging her breasts and teasing her hard buds. She moaned and continued rubbing her right breast while her left hand snaked itself slowly across her abdomen and finally coming in contact with the soft hair between her legs. She imagined Allie’s blue eyes roaming her body and leaning in for a passionate kiss.

She finally could not help but to rub her clit sensually. She cried out softly. It felt so good. She raised her leg on the tiled seat and continued to rub her clit. She moved her fingers downward and immediately put two fingers inside her quivering sex. She moved in and out slowly, every so often rubbing her clit with her thumb. As she got closer to her orgasm, she began pumping harder and faster. 

“Oh, god Allie!” she cried out as the orgasm took over her body. It was so strong and overwhelming that she had to ease herself to the floor. As she sat there and caught her breath, she realized that she was playing a very dangerous game and gambling with her heart.

She finally got out of the shower, dried off and wandered into her bedroom to pick out some clothes. She opted for some skinny jeans, a black tank top and a Lobos hoodie. She finished up with some black ankle boots and went back to the bathroom to fix her hair. She applied some gel to try and tame her wild curls, added a little makeup and applied a spray of her signature scent Fracas. 

She quickly made up her bed and decided to do a quick look at the spare bedroom and tidy it up if it needed it. 

She stripped the sheets and pillow cases off the bed and took them downstairs and put them in the washer.

She went back up and dusted the furniture and went into the restroom. She gave it a quick cleaning and decided she would go to the back yard and chill out for a while.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and picked up the New England Journal of Medicine magazine she had been reading the night before.

She headed outside and sat down on one of the Adirondack chairs and continued where she left off.

She later put the sheets in the dryer and once they dried, she made the bed and got ready to leave.

She decided to send Allie a text and see if she had anything in particular she would like for lunch.

HI ALLIE. JUST WONDERED IF YOU HAD ANY PARTICULAR CRAVINGS?

Allie’s first thought was Bea’s lips and then wondered what something else would taste like. She moaned out loud and felt her heart pounding all the way to her core.

I’M NOT PICKY. SURPRISE ME. LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU.

ME TOO. SEE YOU IN ABOUT AN HOUR.

Allie was struggling with sexual needs she had not experienced for quite sometime. While she was very comfortable with self exploration, doing it in her hospital bed just wasn’t the best venue. And to be lusting after a woman who probably is straight and not interested romantically in a pregnant former addict. And so disrespectful to her sister’s memory to be thinking about sex anyway.

Allie shook her head and sighed.

She decided to bite the bullet and call her mother. She had not spoken to her since her mother had guilt called her on her birthday back in April.

The phone rang a few times and her mother answered “Allie, to what do I owe the pleasure? Is everything alright?”

“Hi Mom. Actually, everything is not alright. It’s about...”

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten yourself into drugs again.”

“Fuck’s sake, Mother. I am six months pregnant and I have been clean for well over two years. It’s about Kaz....and Will.”

“They’re splitting up? I knew they wouldn’t last.”

“Mother, they’re dead. There was a car accident two days ago and they died at the scene. I’ve been in the hospital since then.”

“Dead? Oh my god that can’t be true.”

“We came to Albuquerque to find a home. Will had a new job and they wanted to raise the baby away from the hustle and bustle of LA.”

“Oh, dear. And what are you going to do about the baby now?”

“I am going to stay in Albuquerque and I am going to raise the baby myself.”

Elizabeth started laughing. “Certainly you are not serious, Allie. You can barely take care of yourself, much less a baby. And a baby needs a father.”

“Listen, Mother. I don’t give a flying fuck about what you think. I called to tell you about Kaz and let you know I will bring her remains back to LA on Sunday and have a memorial service on Monday or Tuesday. I will let you know more once I know. I can’t talk to you anymore right now. I will text you the information.”

“Wait, Allie....” 

But it was too late. Allie had already hung up.

Although she should already be used to her mother’s lack of compassion, it still hurt. Tears began to run down Allie’s cheeks and she sobbed quietly.

There was a knock at the door and in came Bea carrying a bag with something that smelled awesome along with flowers and a bag from a popular boutique.

Allie tried to hide her crying from Bea, but it was too late.

Bea set the items down and went to Allie’s bedside. She placed her hand over the blonde’s and put her other arm around her.

Allie then sobbed harder and wrapped both arms around Bea. 

The redhead rubbed her back and rocked her gently.

After she stopped crying she pulled away and wiped her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Bea. All I seem to do is cry on your shoulder.”

“It’s okay, Allie.” 

“I just called my mother to tell her about Kaz and Will and as usual she did was say demeaning things. I should be used to it by now and most of the time I can just blow it off. But right now I’m already heartbroken about my sister and have our uncaring mother spouting bullshit.”

“I guess you and your mother aren’t close then?”

“Far from it. She moved us away from my father when I was a teenager. She lied about the reasons we were leaving and refused to allow me to stay with him. Somehow I always felt I would be better off with him.”

“Are you in touch with him now?”

“No. And despite always wanting to, I never tried. Maybe now it is time for me to seriously consider trying to find him.”

“I know that Franky has some connections. People who can do some pretty deep digging. And if not there are always private investigators.”

“I will certainly keep that in mind.”

Bea moved away from the bed and grabbed the bags. 

“Food or shower first, beautiful girl?”

Bea realized what she had said and blushed enough for her face to match her hair.

Allie then looked her up and down from her wild, curly hair down to her well worn boots and everywhere in between. Her breath caught in her throat and for just a second her heart stopped.

“Um. Food, I guess.”

“Hope you’re hungry.”

Allie thought to herself. “Yeah, I’m hungry alright. Hungry for what you’re hiding in those tight jeans.”

“Great. I brought a variety of things. I have some really good green chile stew and tortillas, a chicken salad sandwich with some potato chips and a Chicken Caesar salad.”

“You brought enough food for an army.” Allie said, laughing.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got things that I like. That way whatever you don’t want, I will have.”

Bea thought quickly about what she had just said.

“Wait. That sounded pretty shallow and shitty. Please pick whatever sounds good to you and I will eat whatever is left over.”

“Could I have half of the sandwich and some of the salad?”

“Of course. Let me arrange that for you.”

Bea went in the restroom and washed her hands and came back and started taking food containers out of the bags.

She opened up the container that had the salad in it and opened that first. She rummaged around in the bags until she found some plastic ware and napkins.

“Start with that and I will get you some of this sandwich.”

Bea opened the paper around the sandwich and put half of it on the lid from the salad.

“Mmmm. This is really good. Thank you so much for bringing it. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course. I was glad to do it.”

“So aren’t you going to join me?”

Bea opened the bowl that contained the stew and unwrapped 2 foil wrapped flour tortillas. She grabbed the spoon from Allie’s plastic ware and scooped out a bite.

“That looks and smells incredible.” Said Allie.

Bea chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth and said, “Here. Try a bite.” 

Bea held the spoon in front of the blonde’s mouth and she opened her mouth.

“Wow. That is spicy, but absolutely wonderful.”

“Here. Have a bite of the tortilla, it will put out some of the flames.”

Allie took a bite of the tortilla and chewed it up.

The two women’s eyes met and for several seconds there was nothing but them.

Bea finally realized she was staring and said. “Come on. Let’s eat.”

Allie was really enjoying the lunch Bea brought her. Not really sure if it was the food or the company that made her feel so good.

She asked about Debbie and Bea asked her “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“Well, she’s 5 going on 40. She is really smart and kind to others. She goes to kindergarten during the week from 9:00 to 3:30. That is when I sleep. I feed her, drop her off, then go back home and crash. She never stops asking questions and is always complaining that she is starving.”

Allie couldn’t help but wonder who stayed with Debbie while her mother was working. She knew it was none of her business, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“So, who takes care of her while you work?” 

“I have a nanny. Well, had a nanny. She just gave me notice so I will be looking to hire another. It is not something I am looking forward to. It’s hard to find someone who will stay overnight. But, Vera has been great.”

“Well, I hope you are able to find someone who is suitable.”

“Yes. Me too.”

“Do you have a picture of her?”

Bea laughed and grabbed her phone. “Just a few...hundred.”

She opened the photo application on her phone and handed it to Allie.

“She looks just like you! She is so pretty.”

Bea looked down and blushed.

There were many pictures of Debbie. In some it was just her and others she was with her gorgeous mommy. There were even some taken with Franky.

“It looks like she is very fond of Franky.”

“Oh, they are close. Franky and I have been friends since University. She has been a lifesaver in more ways than one. In fact, she is the one who saved my....”. Bea could not go on. Talking about that time in her life was still very hard for her.  
“Well, yeah. We are close.”

Allie looked at Bea and could tell she was very uncomfortable. 

“Bea, it’s okay. You really don’t know me and obviously that is something that is very personal.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you about it. I just don’t like talking about it.”

Allie covered her hand with hers and squeezed gently.

“It’s okay. Really.”

“I really want to tell you about it, just not right now.”

“Well maybe it is about time I got into the shower.”

Bea’s thoughts immediately were focused on what the beautiful woman would look like naked, water running over her body.

She cleared her throat and said in a very raspy voice. “Okay. Let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the great comments❤️ Allie in the shower coming up


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie takes a shower and gets released from the hosptial

Chapter 13

“Okay. I brought you some toiletries and um, a gown and robe. It can’t be comfortable for you strolling around in the hospital fashion.”

“You didn’t have to...”

“Shh. I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”

She grabbed the bag and took out shampoo, conditioner, lotion and shower gel. Then she pulled out a very pretty gown with tiny flowers on it along with a blue robe.

“Bea, this is too much. I will pay you back as soon as I can.”

“Allie, it’s fine. Really. Now get yourself in the shower. I will stay close by in case you need something.”

Allie got out of bed and gathered up the things Bea had brought her. She went to her suitcase and rummaged through until she found some underwear. She was unaware her hospital gown had opened in the back, giving Bea a view of a very nice ass covered in black panties.

Bea blushed and turned away.

“Okay. I will be back shortly.”

She went in the restroom and hung up the gown and robe.

She then looked at the shoulder immobilizer and had no idea how to take it off. 

She opened the bathroom door and said “Um, Bea. Can you help me take this brace off?”

“Sure.”

Bea went in the small room and unfastened the immobilizer.

“Could you untie my gown. Shit, I am so helpless.”

Bea untied the gown and the sleeve fell off her right shoulder. Before Allie could catch it, it fell down exposing her breast. “Oh crap” she said. She blushed a little and then looked up into Bea’s eyes and they were glued to her breast. 

Allie lifted the side of the gown up and covered herself.

Bea lifted her head and realized she had been caught staring. She blushed bright red and lowered her eyes.

“Um. Are you good now?” The redhead asked.

“Yeah, I think I can manage from here. At least until I have to put that contraption back on.” Allie giggled a little.

“Ok well just let me know when you’re ready and I will come back and help you.”

She took off her hospital garb and her panties. She looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her abdomen. “You’re really starting to grow, little one.”

She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. She got in and moaned with satisfaction. The warm water felt so good after a couple of days being unable to shower. She just stood under the flow of water and let it wash over her.

She poured some shampoo in her hand and began washing her hair. This was not easy with one hand. The shampoo smelled like Bea. The fragrance filled her senses and made her remember when the sexy redhead hugged her when she was crying. She smelled marvelous and her body was so solid.

Allie became a bit breathless and tried to focus on scrubbing her head and not letting her hands drop where her body was begging to be touched.

She then rubbed the conditioner through her hair and piled it on top of her head. She squirted the gel onto her hands and began lathering first her shoulders and arms and then her chest and belly. Her nipples became painfully erect and she massaged them for a little while. The baby chose that time to kick.

Allie massaged on her abdomen feeling delighted when the baby kicked again.

“I can’t wait to meet you, little one. I promise I will always love you and be there for you.”

She then bent over and cleaned her legs and feet. Then she took a deep breath and began washing her womanhood. Try as she might, she couldn’t just lather up and rinse. Her thumb automatically rubbed her clit making her moan. “Fuck.” 

“Allie are you alright in there?” 

“Um, yeah. I am almost done.” The blonde said in a husky voice.

Poor frustrated Allie rinsed her hair and body and turned the water off. She was still throbbing between her legs but knew she had to leave it for now.

She dried off and applied some lotion to her body. Again massaging her breasts while she applied the lotion. 

She did not dally long and pulled on her panties and pulled the gown over her head. Opting to not use the robe just yet as she was pretty warm already and she still needed to put the shoulder brace back on.

Her eyes met Bea’s when she walked out of the bathroom

“Feel better?” Bea asked, her voice very low and raspy.

She had not fared much better on her side of the door. She kept imaging Allie naked and wondering how her skin would feel if she was washing her back, her arms, her legs and her breasts. God, her one breast was beautiful. She blushed when Allie looked at her and smirked.

“Much. Thank you again for the nice items you brought me.” Allie walked over to where Bea was standing and hugged her briefly and kissed her on her cheek. 

Bea wanted to hug her back but she feared if she put her arms around her, she may have difficulty letting her go.

So instead she squeezed her upper arms and in doing so her thumbs grazed the side of Allie’s breasts.

Allie’s nipples perked up and were very visible in the form fitting gown. 

Bea noticed them and almost moaned. “God, I want to touch her breasts.” She thought.

It took everything in her to smile and say “You’re welcome.”

 

With that there was a knock. It was the hospitalist, Dr Sloan. 

“Good afternoon, Ms Novak. Dr. Smith.” He looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

“Ms Novak, I’d like to examine you once more and then I feel you are safe to be discharged. One of the OB providers will be by as well to check on your baby.”

Allie sat on the bed while the doctor listened to her heart and lungs.

He asked her about her pain.

“Still sore, but tolerable. Dr. Smith helped me take off the brace so I could shower. How long will I need to use it?

“One to three weeks is standard. We’ll have you follow up with Orthopedics in a week or so. The discharge planner will be setting up your outpatient appointments. Okay, well best of health to you, Ms Novak. The nurse will come by with your discharge instructions after you are cleared by OB.”

“Okay, thank you so much for everything.”

He nodded at both of them and left the room.

Allie promptly broke down in tears.

“What’s wrong, Allie?”

“I have nowhere to go.”

“Listen, Allie. I don’t want to be weird or anything but I thought you might come stay at my house. After all, I am going to LA with you on Sunday. This will give you a couple of days to recuperate and a convenient location for Franky to drop by if she needs to.”

“Really, Bea? Are you sure? You don’t know me that well and...”

“Look, Allie. No pressure. The offer is there and you can take some time to think about it.”

“I don’t need to think about it.” Allie squeezed Bea’s shoulder and said . “Thank you. I accept your gracious offer.”

“Alright. I need to go pick up Debbie from school and then we will swing back by and pick you up. By then, the obstetrician should have examined you.”

“Will Debbie be okay with a stranger staying in her house?”

Bea laughed. “You don’t need to worry about that. You need to worry about her talking your ear off and asking you a million questions.”

“Well that sounds easy enough.”

“Okay. Let’s see if you still think it is easy after a few days of it. See you back in an hour or so.”

“Umm, before you go would you mind helping me put the brace back on?”

Bea laughed. “I guess we did forget that. Here. I got it.”

Once she got Allie sorted she told her goodbye again and left the room.

As Bea walked away, she stopped in the restroom. She released a breath she had not realized she was holding. She now was second guessing her decision to have Allie stay in her home. Not because she was worried about having a stranger in her house, but wondering how she was going to cope knowing the beautiful blonde was just down the hallway.

“Come on, Smith. Pull yourself together. Nothing is going to come of your perverted fantasies.” Bea thought to herself. But, for the first time in a long, long time she wished for something she knew she could never have. She splashed some cold water on her face, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. But nothing could erase the vision of the beautiful blonde from her mind. “Fuck.”

 

After picking up Debbie from school, she dropped by a market to get a snack for the little girl. She complained she was starving from the second she got in the car so Bea got her a bowl of chopped fruit and some yogurt. She loved to dip her fruit in the yogurt.

“Hey, Debs. I wanted to tell you that a friend of Mommy’s is going to be staying with us for a few days. Her name is Allie and she is really nice. She’s been in the hospital and needs somewhere to rest for a few days.”

“Why was she in the hospital?”

“She was in a car accident. She’s been through a lot . She is going to need to rest up.”

“Okay, Mommy. I will be super quiet.”

Bea parked in the parking garage and quickly sent Franky a text.

ALLIE IS BEING RELEASED TODAY. SHE HAS ACCEPTED MY OFFER FOR HER TO STAY WITH ME.

I SURE HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING, RED.

ME TOO, FRANKY. ME TOO.

I’LL DROP BY TOMORROW MORNING. YOU GO BACK TO WORK TOMORROW EVENING RIGHT? 

YES. 

OK. I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW 

“Come on, Debs. Let’s go see if Allie is ready.”

“Can I push the buttons in the evalater?

Bea laughed. “Elevator.”

“That’s what I said, Mommy.”

“Okay. We are going to the 5th floor.”

Debbie quickly pushed the button with 5 on it. “Away we go!”

Allie’s OB visit went well. A follow-up appointment was scheduled for her to meet her new OB in one month. Afterward the nurse, Liz, came by with her discharge paperwork. 

“I wish you the best of everything, love.”

Allie thanked her. 

Within a few minutes she was all packed up and ready to go. She had changed into some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. She really had not brought much clothing as she had only expected to be here for a few days.

Just then she heard a child giggling. “Hurry, Mommy. We’ll never get there if you keep on being a slow poke.”

“I’ll show you slow poke, little girl.” And with that the little girl giggled more.   
Bea showed up at the door with Debbie riding on her back. 

She eased her down to the floor and said. “Allie this is my daughter, Debbie. Debbie, say hello to Allie.”

The little girl shyly looked around her mother and saw the pretty blonde lady. 

“You’re like Miss Anderson. She is my teacher and she is having a baby too.”

Allie laughed “And it’s nice to meet you too, Debbie.”

“So, you ready to blow this joint?” Bea asked.

Allie nodded. “Yes. I am. The nurse already gave me my walking papers.”

Bea insisted on carrying Allie’s suitcase and bag of toiletries. Allie carried the flowers.

They headed to the elevator, Debbie running ahead to push the button. 

“Down, Debs. Then floor number 1.”

The ride down was quick and uneventful. When they got off the elevator, Debbie grabbed one of each of their hands and said “Let’s go. I am starving.”

“You just ate.”

“That was just my apple sizer.”

“Appetizer you mean.”

“That’s what I said.”

Both women cracked up laughing at the little girl’s antics.

They arrived at Bea’s SUV and after getting Allie’s belongings stowed in the hatchback, and Debbie buckled into her booster seat, she started up the vehicle and drove out of the parking garage.

Music was playing and Allie recognized it as Stevie Nicks. “I love her music. We used to listen to it all the time.”

“You and Kaz?”

“Umm, no. Me and my girlfriend, Jessie.”

Bea suddenly felt a little jealous. Allie has a girlfriend?

“Your girlfriend?” Bea asked.

“Yes. We lived together for almost 10 years. Until she died.”

“Oh my god, Allie. I am so sorry.” Bea said laying her hand on Allie’s.

“Yeah. A little over two years ago now. It’s a really long and sad story. I will tell you sometime.” Allie said and then lowered her voice. “It’s likely not the best story to talk about in front of Debbie.”

“Okay. I understand.”

She reluctantly removed her hand from atop Allie’s.

“”Does it bother you to listen to her? I can change it...”

“Not at all. Regardless of what happened, I still love to listen to her.”

“She is one of my favorites too.”

The song Leather and Lace came on and Allie turned it up. “Is it okay to turn it up? I love this song.”

“Absolutely. I love it too.”

“Lovers forever. Face to face. My city, your mountains. Stay with me stay. I need you to love me. I need you today. Give to me your leather. Take from me my lace.”

Bea looked out the corner of her eyes, unable to keep from looking at the beautiful blonde as she softly sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Leather and Lace” by Stevie Nicks. *sigh*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie moves in. What could possibly happen with these two women under the same roof?

Chapter 14

 

Allie not really having seen much of Albuquerque was taking in the businesses and then eventually the homes.

She loved the Southwest style homes which were a mixture of brown hues that complimented the desert environment. 

There were many different desert plants varying from yellow to purple.

“Those purple plants are beautiful. What are they?”

“That is Russian sage and the yellow ones are Spanish Broom. They both smell so good. I have both plants growing in my yard along with other native plants that don’t require a lot of water.”

After a few turns in the residential area, Bea pulled into a driveway.

Her home was a dark tan color with white windows and fascia. The porch was supported by stacked rock pillars and a welcoming blue door.

“Home Sweet Home.” She said and pushed a button over her visor and the garage door opened and she drove in. 

When they got out of the vehicle, Allie saw the restored Mustang. It was turquoise and white. 

“Wow, Bea. Your car is amazing.”

Allie walked over to it and gazed through the windows. It was in mint condition.

“It was my Dad’s car. He gave it to me when I graduated from college. He and my mom retired to Florida a few years ago. He had the car fully redone. I love it. I’ll take you for a spin one day if you want.”

“Yes. I would love that.”

Bea opened the back door and let Debbie out and then opened the back and got Allie’s belongings.

 

They entered the house via a door on the side of the garage. It opened into a mud room.  
Bea hung up her purse and Debbie’s backpack on one of several hooks that were on the wall above a beautiful wooden bench.

She then led them into the kitchen.

The floors were tiled and fit in very well with the overall feel of the home.

It was very modern with stainless steel appliances and white cabinets. There was a breakfast nook as well as a bar that was on the opposite side of the stove and a sink.

“Well let me show you around. And just so you know, while you are here, this is your home so please feel free to wonder around and raid the refrigerator or pantry if you ever feel hungry or thirsty.”

“Mommy, I’m hun....”

“Hungry. Yes, Debbie. I will start dinner soon. I’m going to show Allie around the house first.”

“Can I show her my room, Mommy?”

“Of course. It’s not a mess is it?”

“I’ll go make sure.”

“Bea, she is simply adorable.”

“She is a sweet girl. Alright, come on.”

She led her through the dining room and into the formal living area.

Both rooms were tastefully furnished. The living room appeared to be minimally used.

“We don’t spend a lot of time in here. Kind of wasted space. The den is a way more comfortable place to hang out and relax.”

She entered a short hallway and pointed to a door on the left. “Bathroom. And then came to a wide opening on the left. After walking down a couple of wide steps, they entered the den.

“This is the usual hangout.”

Allie looked around the very large room. In one corner there was a large flatscreen TV with a very comfortable looking sectional. There was a small but well-stocked bar along one wall and a pool table that took up a large portion of the remainder of the room. And in one corner was a beautiful fireplace with a lovey mantle that had several framed photographs.

“So are you a pool shark?”

Bea laughed. “Not really, but I enjoy the game. Come on. I want to show you my favorite part of the house.”

For a split second, Allie thought she was going to take her to her bedroom. Her heart started beating rapidly and desire shot through her body.

She grabbed Allie by her hand and pulled her to a set of French doors. She opened one and stepped outside onto a covered patio. 

“Oh, Bea this is beautiful. And you have such a great view of the mountains.”

The mountains had become a beautiful shade of pink and Allie was amazed at how incredible it was.

“They’re called the Sandia mountains. Sandia means watermelon in Spanish and it was named that because of the color it turns as the sun goes down. I never tire of looking at them.”

 

“I can see why you love it here.” Allie walked around the beautifully xeriscaped back yard, taking time to smell the blooms of the native plants that were tastefully planted throughout the yard.

She headed back to where Bea was standing near a nice set up of outdoor furniture that was conveniently located near an outdoor cooking area that had a grill and a bar.

 

“Come on. I will take you upstairs and show you your room. Bea picked up Allie’s suitcase and bag of toiletries and walked back to the living room and then up a stair case.

There were photos hung on the wall as they went up. Most were of Debbie from newborn to more recent. There were a few with Bea and Debbie together.

When they reached the landing there was an area where there was a computer and a wall full of books. There was a comfortable chaise with great lighting where one could relax and read.

Allie said “I am a photographer and I would love to take some pictures of you and Debbie. If you want to of course. Your back yard would be a beautiful setting. Especially with the mountains in the background.”

“Franky had told me you were a shutterbug. That would be great. We will plan that soon.”

They headed left of the landing and before they could go in the first room, Debbie popped out and said “Allie! Allie! Come see my room.”

The little girl grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled her toward her room. 

Debbie’s room was very cute. She had a canopy bed with a Disney princesses bedspread. There were many stuffed animals on her bed.

She picked up a very soft bunny and says “This is Sprinkles. He is my favorite.”

Allied rubbed the bunny and said “Wow. So soft. Do you cuddle with him when you sleep?”

Debbie nodded and wondered over to her toy box and showed her all of her toys.

“I used to play with Barbies when I was a little girl.” Allie said.

“Do you want to play with me? We can dress them up and pretend they are going shopping or to the movies.”

“I would love to do that sometime soon.”

“Debbie, I’m going to show Allie her room now. Then I will start some dinner. Spaghetti or tacos?”

“Spaghetti!”

“Okay. Come on Allie. Let’s get you settled in your room.”

There were two guest rooms, one in each wing. Since, Vera used the one in Debbie’s wing, Bea decided to have Allie stay in her wing.

Allie followed Bea and as she came to the first doorway she said “I hope you will be comfortable. There is a full bath attached.”

Bea sat Allie’s suitcase on a bench at the foot of the bed and sat her other bag just inside the bathroom. 

“Bea, this is amazing.”

She sat the flowers on the dresser and went and sat on the queen-sized bed and bounced a little bit. 

“Mmm, comfy.” 

Bea was distracted by the joy on Allie’s face. And by the vivid thoughts going through her mind of lying on that bed and making love with the beautiful blonde.

“Well, I’m gonna leave you to settle in and relax a bit. I am going to go take a quick shower and then get started with dinner.”

Allie stood and put her arms around Bea. “Thank you again. I will never forget your kindness.” She kissed her gently on her cheek and then let her go. But, not quick enough for her body not to react to being close to Bea.

“You’re welcome, Alllie. Umm, my room is just down the hall. In case you need me for anything.”

 

Their eyes met for a few seconds until Bea finally turned and headed out the door.

Allie whispered under her breath. “Oh, there’s something I desperately need but you’d toss me to the curb if I told you.”

Allie went into her bathroom and was amazed at the gorgeous tiled shower that was surrounded by glass. There was a skylight above and a gentle light shone through it creating a very calming feeling. She would love to soak in the tub that was garden style with jets.  
She had to pee and then decided she would unpack her suitcase and put her toiletries in the bathroom.

That took just a few minutes.

She was too edgy to rest so she decided to go chill with Debbie.

She knocked on the door and Debbie turned around. “Allie!”

“Hey, can I hang out with you for a little while?”

“Sure. Do you want to color?”

“Okay.”

The curly haired little girl grabbed a couple of coloring books and a box of crayons.

“I am going to color the puppies. You pick something.”

Allie looked through the book and found a picture of some flowers.

“I like this one.”

So the two of them sat side by side on the floor and started coloring their pictures.

“Is your baby a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know. I decided I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“My teacher is having a baby boy. She is going to name him Joshua. Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I will be happy with either. Just so long as the baby is healthy.”

“Do you have names for the baby.”

“Not yet. But I guess I need to start trying to come up with some.”

They continued to color in silence.

After a bit Debbie said “I hope Miss Bennett takes me to the park tomorrow.”

“She’s your nanny, right?”

“Yes. She takes care of me while Mommy is working.”

“She sounds very nice.”

“Oh she is and she is a good cooker.”

Allie laughed.

“Speaking of cooking, I wonder if your mom is out of the shower yet.”

“Let’s go see.” Debbie said, jumping up and grabbing Allie’s hand.

“Um, I don’t think I should just walk into her bedroom.”

“Why not? I do it all the time.”

“But you’re her daughter, I’m just a....”. Allie had no idea what her status was with Bea so she said “friend.”

“Come on. Aunt Franky is Mommy’s friend and she always goes in there.”

Allie allowed herself to be led to Bea’s bedroom.

When they walked in, she was nowhere to be seen. The shower was still running. 

“Mommy are you almost done?”

“I’ll be out in a minute. Hold your horses.”

Allie took in the sight of the gorgeous redhead’s private domain. There was a king sized sleigh bed that was a mahogany color. The bedspread was a simple multicolored quilt. On it was a red silk robe. Allie’s heart skipped a beat as she imagined the beautiful woman wearing it.  
The bathroom door opened and Bea came out. She was wrapped in only a towel that only covered her from her chest to her upper thighs.

When Bea saw Allie she blushed. “Um. Hi.”

“I’m sorry to intrude on your privacy. Debbie insisted that I come in here with her to wait for you.”

“Yeah , Mommy. When are we eating?”

Allie could not take her eyes off of the beautiful redhead. Her shoulders and bare arms were well toned. 

“Well, I’ll get dressed and get started on the spaghetti.”

“I’ll go down and wait for you. Then I can help you.”

“You don’t have to help.”

“I want to. Come on Deb. Let’s go see if we can round up the ingredients for a salad.”

“Okay. Come on Allie” Debbie grabbed her hand and was pulling her to the hallway. 

Allie could not resist glancing over her shoulder one more time. 

Bea had grabbed the red silk robe and turned her back to the door. She dropped the towel and Allie could not help but look at her body. She had a very shapely ass and beautiful legs. 

Sexual desire ripped through her body and made her gasp. Holy shit! She’s gorgeous.

She finally turned away and let the little girl take her downstairs to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sandia Mountains are real. And so beautiful and majestic.
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandia_Mountains


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner together.

Chapter 15

Bea came down and saw that Allie and Debbie were making a salad. Allie was letting the little girl tear up the lettuce. 

Allie was chopping up some tomatoes, bell peppers and cucumbers. 

Bea went to the pantry and got out some spaghetti and tomato sauce.

She started a large pot full of water to boil. She opened the sauce and added several spices and herbs and set it to simmer.

She had some meatballs in the freezer and she took those out and added them to the sauce.

Once the water started boiling, Bea added the spaghetti.

She turned around and watched Allie and Debbie working on the salad. Debbie had her tongue sticking outside her mouth and was truly focused on tearing up the lettuce.

Her eyes then looked at the beautiful blonde. She was also focused on cutting up vegetables. Her profile was amazing. And all the stories she had heard about pregnant women glowing, were proven in the aura surrounding the beautiful Allie. 

Allie. You have no idea what you are doing to me.

Allie looked up and could see Bea looking at her. She knew if was wishful thinking, but it did not stop her from hoping the older woman found her attractive. Allie knew she was starting to fall for her and hoped she was not going to end up with a broken heart. She was afraid to actually make a move fearing the fiery redhead would freak out and end up totally regretting her decision to let her stay in her home. But she wanted to. Wanted to more than anything.

Then their eyes met. Both women simply stood there. Neither able to take their eyes off the other. 

“Allie. I got all the lettuce tore up. What do I do now?”

The two women jumped and quickly looked at Debbie.

“Good job, Debbie. Put it in this bowl and we can add the other vegetables to it. Then we will mix it up.”

Allie then said she could make some homemade Italian dressing for the salad. She asked where to find some of the ingredients and Bea got them for her. She mixed the vinegar, oil and spices in a container with a lid.

“Ok, Debs, shake it up.”

The little girl smiled and shook the container for a little while. 

Bea was slicing some French bread and spreading some butter on it. She added some garlic and basil and put it in the oven to brown.

Allie offered to set the table and asked the little girl to help her.

By the time they finished, dinner was ready.

Bea mixed the pasta and sauce and brought it to the table. She got the bread out of the oven and put it in a basket and came and sat down with them.

She filled Debbie’s plate and then offered to serve Allie.

“Thank you, Bea.”

“Mommy, this is so yummy.” The little girl said around a full mouth of spaghetti.

“Yes Bea it is delicious.”

Bea filled her own plate and took a bite of the salad.

“I love this dressing. You will have to share your recipe with me.”

“Of course. I also use this to marinate chicken for grilling. If you have some chicken, I would be happy to make it sometime.”

“I have some breasts in the freezer. We will plan that for tomorrow.”

Allie felt so settled and welcome. She felt like she was part of a family. And that provided her a great deal of comfort.

They ate the rest of their meal and Allie insisted she would clean up.

“I’m not going to let you do all of it. I will dry and put away if you wash.”

Allie agreed and they got the kitchen cleaned up pretty quickly. They worked very well together.

“I’m going to get Debbie bathed and ready for bed. As soon as her tummy gets full, she soon gets sleepy. Then I am going to sit on the patio for a while. Would you like to join me?” Bea asked.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to entertain me every minute. I already feel like I am disrupting your life.”

“Listen, Allie. I enjoy your company and you are not disrupting anything. In fact, it’s nice to have grown up company. Besides, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Ok. I’ll meet you there.” 

Allie was worried about what Bea wanted to talk about but felt it must not be too bad since she said she enjoyed her company.

 

After Debbie was bathed and ready for bed she said “Mommy, I want to go tell Allie goodnight.”

“Okay. Go on.”

Debbie ran to Allie’s room and climbed on the bed when she saw the blonde was leaning against the headboard looking at her phone.

She put her arms around Allie and squeezed her and said “Good night.”

Allie hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

“Sweet dreams, kiddo.”

Bea was standing in the doorway and smiled. They looked so cute together. 

“Come on, Deb. Time for bed.”

“Okay, Mommy.” She climbed off the bed and ran out the door.

When Bea’s eyes met Allie’s, she saw there was a tear running down her cheek.

She looked at the blonde and said. “What’s wrong?”

Allie shook her head and smiled. “Nothing. Hormones, I guess.”

“Okay see you downstairs in a few minutes.”

Allie was sitting on one of the patio chairs when Bea came outside. She had poured herself a glass of wine and brought Allie some water.

“I know you can’t drink, but hope you don’t mind if I unwind a bit with a glass of wine.”

“No. It’s fine of course. Thank you for the water.”

Bea sat down and sipped her wine and they sat there quietly for a couple of minutes. 

“Allie.”

“Bea.”

They said at the same time and they both laughed.

“You go ahead.” they both said at the same time.

Allie pointed at Bea and said. “You first.”

“Okay. Well, I know there is so much on your mind and so much to think about but I wanted to tell you something before I forget. Debbie’s teacher, Doreen Anderson, is pregnant and due around the same time you are. She and her husband have been going to the YMCA and taking parenting classes and will soon start Lamaze. I thought you might like to sign up for the classes.”

Allie looked down and rubbed her abdomen. “I’d like that. But, I think I would feel rather uncomfortable going there alone. Without a partner.”

“Look, I don’t want to overstep and don’t feel like you have to agree but I would be honored to go there with you and be your Lamaze coach.”

“Really, you’d do that?”

“Yes, if you want me to.”

“That would be great. I am amazed that you would do so much for someone you barely know.”

“Listen, Allie. I have had my share of hard times and know what it is like to feel you are all alone. I know I have not experienced your particular kind of grief, but I have been through some pretty awful things. I never would have made it without Franky. And I’d like to at least offer you my help. I don’t pity you, Allie. Not at all. You are so much stronger than I ever was. But, we all need someone to lean on sometimes.”

Allie covered Bea’s hand with her own. “Thank you. I accept your generous offer.”

Bea turned her had over and laced their fingers together. “I’m really glad.”

Allie looked at her hand in Bea’s and then into the warm brown eyes. The air was charged with electrical energy.

Bea cleared her throat and gently took her hand back. She took a sip of wine and a very deep breath. The feeling of their fingers being entwined, sent a fluttering feeling to her heart and then to her core. 

“Fuck” she thought. “I cant believe how attracted I am to her. How badly I want to kiss her.”

She drained the rest of the glass of wine in one drink.

“I guess I’ll turn in for the night. I go back to work tomorrow evening. Vera gets here about 6:30 and stays overnight.”

“I’ll do my best to stay out of her way.”

“I think you might enjoy spending some time with her and Deb if you’re up to it.”

“Okay.”

They headed upstairs and said goodnight at Allie’s doorway. “I hope you sleep well.”

“You too, Bea.”

“Shit. I’m sorry to be a bother but could you help me with the brace again?”

“Of course. I feel like a dummy for not asking.”

“Thank you. If you can remove it, I will get ready for bed and changed and then you could help me put it back on.”

“Sure. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Allie freshened up a bit and changed into the nightgown Bea had given her.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

By then Bea was back.

The redhead quickly managed the brace.

“Is there anything else you need before I go?”

Yes. I need you in my bed touching me.

She cleared her throat and said in a husky voice. “No. I think I can manage from here. Thank you and I hope you sleep well.”

“You too, Allie. And if you need anything please don’t hesitate. Okay?”

“Okay, Bea. Umm. Well goodnight.” She said and she quickly hugged the redhead.

Bea hugged her back and then said. “Goodnight, Allie.”

She laid down on her side and plumped up her pillows.

Just as she got comfortable, her phone rang. 

“Hello.”

“Hey, Blondie. It’s Franky. Getting settled in?”

“Yes. Bea has a beautiful home.”

“Yes. It is very nice. I am going to come over tomorrow morning, but wanted you to know that the Wentworth funeral director has picked up Kaz’s body. We can go there in the morning so you can make arrangements and view the body if you want to.”

Tears began to fall from Allie’s eyes. “I’m not ready for this but I know it has to be done. Thank you for letting me know, Franky.”

“Of course, Allie. I will see you then. Just know I am going to be with you every step of the way.”

“Thank you.”

After hanging up, Allie could not stop herself from sobbing. Her body was shaking from the overwhelming grief she was experiencing.

She tried to collect herself, but the pain was all consuming.

Bea who had undressed and was freshening up in her bathroom, heard her crying. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and hurried down the hall.

Her heart broke for the beautiful blonde who was laying on the bed crying. 

She approached the bed and sat down and began rubbing her back. “Allie. I am so sorry you are having to deal with such a horrible tragedy.”

“Bea, I just can’t. I don’t know how I am going to be able to look at her body and let her go. She has been there for me my entire life. How am I going to raise this baby?”

“Look at me, Allie. You have a beautiful, caring heart. Loving your baby is the most important thing. Changing diapers and other skills can be learned. I promise you I will do everything I can to help you.”

Allie was now laying on her back and Bea was leaning over her with a hand on each shoulder. 

“It’s okay to cry and it’s ok to be angry. In time, it will hurt less, but until then it is important to not bottle up your emotions.”

“I’m so scared, Bea.”

Bea lifted her hand and used her fingers to wipe away some of Allie’s tears. “I know.”

Allie sat up and pulled Bea into her arms. “Could you just hold me for a few minutes?”

Bea froze and realized she was only in a towel. But she could not refuse the request of the beautiful blonde. 

She moved to the other side of the bed and leaned up against the headboard. She opened her arms and said “Come on.”

Allie laid her head on Bea’s chest.

Bea began rocking her gently. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

After a few minutes, Allie’s body relaxed and she had stopped shaking.

Her breathing evened out and soon Bea could tell she had fallen asleep. Bea tried to wiggle away but Allie clung to her even in sleep.

So Bea just decided to slide down in the bed and get a little more comfortable. It actually felt really good to cuddle up next to her. Too good.

It wasn’t long before Bea also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Wonder what is going to happen when Bea and Allie wake up together in bed?  
> Stay tuned and Happy Saturday everyone.
> 
> I will update when I can. My baby girl turns 21 tomorrow and I have so much to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie wakes up in Bea’s arms...

Chapter 16

When Allie woke up, she was amazed to find herself being spooned. Bea’s arm was wrapped around her body and resting on her abdomen.

It felt so wonderful waking up like this. 

She laid there quietly and listened to Bea breathe. She wanted to stay where she was but realized she could not wait any longer to pee. So she very quietly tried moving out from under Bea’s arm. 

The redhead mumbled something unintelligible and pulled Allie closer. 

Allie gasped feeling every inch of her body pressed up against her back. Oh my god, this feels so fucking good. But shit, I have to fucking pee.

Allie rolled onto her back thinking she might have an easier time shimmying instead of trying to sit up. When she wiggled her hips toward her side of the bed, the towel that was covering Bea opened fully.

Allie gasped and could not help staring at her exposed breasts and abdomen. She was wearing some plain white bikini underwear that left little to the imagination. Allie’s breathing became ragged and she had to force herself to look away or be totally unable to keep her hands to herself.

She so wanted to just fill her hands with Bea’s perfect breasts and take the nipples into her mouth. She very quickly slid out from under her arm and sat up and ran to the bathroom.

The redhead’s eyes opened and she realized she was almost fully naked. “What the fuck?” And she grabbed the towel and tried to cover herself. Her face turned bright red.

Allie said from the bathroom “I’m so sorry, Bea. I had to get up and pee and when I tried scooting over I guess your towel was under me and it came off.” 

Bea started laughing and couldn’t stop. She fell back on the bed and was laughing so hard she had tears running out of her eyes.

Allie flushed the toilet and washed her hands and came back into the room. When she saw Bea laughing, she joined in. She sat on the bed and tried to stop but couldn’t.

Bea finally was able to get herself under control. She raised up and told Allie, “I’m going to go get dressed and brush my teeth. Then I will wake Debbie and start breakfast. Anything in particular you would like.”

You, just you.

“Anything is fine. Look, Bea I want to thank you for comforting me last night. I don’t know how I could have made it though the night without you. Franky is coming by later this morning and we are going to the funeral home.”

“Allie, do you want me to come with you?”

“You’ve done so much already. I just don’t think it is fair to have you continue to rescue me at every turn.”

“I know I don’t have to Allie. But I am here regardless and I am fine no matter what you choose to do.”

Allie looked at Bea and said “It would mean so much to me to have you there.”

“‘Okay it’s settled.”

Bea’s phone buzzed with a text.

HEY, RED. I’M ON MY WAY OVER. 

GOOD. I WILL HAVE BREAKFAST READY SOON.

 

Franky was driving from her house to Bea’s and decided she might be able to catch the hot Dr Westfall at home.

The phone rang a couple of times and then “Hello.”

“Good morning, Dr Westfall. Franky Doyle.”

“Good morning, Franky. How are you?”

“I’m good but I was hoping you might be able to make me better.”

“Oh? And in what way can I help you?”

Try fucking my brains out.

“I thought you might like to go out to dinner with me. Say Saturday night?”

“Hmm. I don’t know, Franky. We are kind of in a situation that could be considered a conflict of interest.”

“There is nothing conflicting my interest. I would really like to see you. Get to know you better.”

“But, what about Allie Novak? If I am going to provide you with a professional psychiatric opinion of her for your case, would this not somehow cause a problem?”

“You’re right it is a fine line. But, what if we make a pact to not talk about the case at all unless we do it at one of our offices. What happens at dinner, stays at dinner.”

Bridget could not help but laugh. She was very interested in getting to know the tattooed attorney a lot better.

“Okay then. Saturday night. Around 7:00?”

“Perfect. Where can I pick you up?”

“I’ll text you my address.”

“Okay, Gidge. I’ll see you then.”

“Gidge? Hello? Franky?”

But the sexy brunette had already hung up. As interested as Bridget was in getting to know her better, she also knew it was not without risk. Franky Doyle had heartbreaker written all over her. But even a one time fuck fest was better that the dry spell she was currently having.

 

Franky arrived at Bea’s shortly after 8:00.

She let herself in as she had a key.

She followed the smell of bacon and green chile into the kitchen.

“Man, that smells great, Red. I’m starving.”

“She’s starving me too, Aunt Franky.”

She turned around and saw Mini Bea running her way. She grabbed her and lifted her above her head. “Wow. You weigh a ton. Are you sure you have not already eaten your burrito and mine too.”

“I’m sure.” Debbie giggled.

Allie came into the kitchen at that time.

“Um. Good morning, Franky and Debbie.”

Debbie wiggled to get away from Franky so she could hug Allie.

“Allie!”

She hugged the blonde tightly.

“Hey, Blondie. Let’s eat then get down to business.”

The four of them sat down and started eating their burritos. 

Bea had brought a jar of salsa to the table and she, Franky and Debbie added some to their burritos.

Allie took a bite and moaned. 

“This is so good. Is that salsa hot?”

“It is a bit spicy. Would you like to try a little with your next bite to see how you like it?”

“Okay.”

Bea took the spoon and put a little of the hot sauce on the end of the burrito.

Allie took a bite and chewed.

“Holy smokes. That is really good but it is hot as fire.” She grabbed her water and took a big drink. “How do you eat this? And Debbie too?”

Debbie giggled. “It really isn’t that hot. Now Aunt Franky’s salsa is another story.”

“Ya know what they say, Blondie. ‘If you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen’.” Franky smirked.

“That is absolutely corrosive. And the green chile is also a bit on the hot side already. But it is so tasty.”

“If you stay here long enough, you will get used to it. It is actually very addicting.”

“If you say so.”

After eating, Franky and Allie cleaned up the kitchen while Bea got Debbie ready for school.

“So they are expecting us at Wentworth at 10:00.”

“Okay. I’m going up to get a shower and get ready.”

“Listen, Allie. I know this is not going to be the easiest of days.” Franky said putting her arm around the blonde.

Allie placed her hand on Franky’s, squeezed and headed toward her room.

Again, Allie had the same issue with the immobilizer and stopped by Debbie’s room.

“Bea, I hate to be a bother but could you take this brace off again so I can shower?”

Bea walked over and released the buckle and helped Allie get it off. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I am leaving in a few minutes to get Debs to school. I will help you when I get back.”

“Okay. Bye, Debbie. Have a good day.”

Debbie ran over and hugged the blonde.

“I will, Allie. See you later.”

Allie returned to her room and looked through her meager amount of clothing. She decided on a pair of black leggings and a lightweight top. She placed the items on the bench at the foot of her bed. She then made up her bed and went into the restroom.

She stripped down and turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm. She put her hair up as best she could and got in the shower and stepped under the water.

“Mmm.”

She opened the body gel and put some on the sponge. 

She lathered up her body and this time knew she had time to take care of the unfulfilled desire that had been keeping her on edge for the last couple of days.

She felt guilty trying to get pleasure when her sister was laid out in a mortuary. But, her need outweighed the guilt.

Having woken up to Bea’s arm around her and then her body pushed up against her had pushed Allie past the point of no return. Oh, God. And then her breasts and the barely there panties she was wearing. 

She rubbed the sponge over her breasts until a thick lather formed. She then rubbed her hands from her abdomen up under her breasts, lifting them up. Then she pinched her nipples and moaned.

She imagined the sexy redhead was touching her from behind. Her hands roamed over her distended abdomen and under. It was going to be challenging to reach her area of need but having the tiled bench in the shower helped take care of this problem.

She rubbed her clit and moaned loudly, unable to control her emotions. She continued making circles around her now swollen bud. Her breath was coming faster and her core was pounding with desire.

It wasn’t enough to just rub her clit, Allie needed internal stimulation as well. She continued rubbing her nub with her thumb, curling her fingers up to her opening. She was so wet and not from the shower. She slowly inserted two fingers into her opening, moving in and out while rubbing her clit with her thumb. She knew she would not last long because she had been horny for too long. But she wanted to prolong her pleasure as long as possible.

She continued to move in and out quickly then stopping when she was about to come. She would then ramp herself up again stopping just short of her orgasm.

Finally she could not wait any longer and she moved quickly then curled her fingers stimulating her g-spot and circled her clit harder. “Mmm, oh Bea. Fuck me. I need you. Oh, yes.” This combination propelled her over the edge. Her core exploding with a mind blowing orgasm that vibrated through her core and left her breathless and weak. 

She removed her hand and leaned against the cool tiles trembling for a few minutes.

She was finally recuperated enough to stand up and finish her shower.

She got out and dried off, applied lotion and went to get her clothes on. 

She dressed quickly and went to the restroom to apply a little bit of make up and try and do something with her hair.

She smirked at herself when she saw herself in the mirror. Her face and eyes showed the appearance of a very sexually satisfied woman.

Bea knocked on Allie’s door and announced that she was back.

Allie turned around and walked into her bedroom and met Bea’s eyes and she blushed seeing her so soon after she played a starring role in her recent sexual shower scene.

“Are you alight, Allie? You look flushed.”

“Um, yeah . I’m good. Just got out of the shower.”

Bea stared at her for another couple of moments. She thought “Her eyes are darker than usual.”

She picked up the shoulder immobilizer and put it on the blonde.

“Thank you, Bea.”

“Well, I’m gonna grab a quick shower and get ready. Franky said we need to be there by 10 o’clock.”

‘I’m almost ready so I will see you downstairs.”

“Okay.”

Allie released a breath she had not realized she was holding. 

Seeing the object of her fantasy got her worked up again and she could only shake her head and groan.

She headed downstairs and found Franky sitting at the bar drinking another cup of coffee.

“As soon as Red comes down we will head out.”

“‘Okay.”

“Our flight leaves at 8:00 Sunday morning. I will come by and pick you up at 6:00 then we will swing by the hospital and pick up Bea. She is going to take her bag with her.”

“Thank you for everything, Franky.”

“It’s all good.”

“Okay guys. I’m ready” Bea said. 

“Well, I guess there’s no way to avoid it.” Allie stood up and Bea grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea tells Allie about what happened to Harry in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie goes to view Kaz’s body and Bea tells her about Harry

Chapter 17

They took Franky’s car and Bea insisted Allie ride in the front seat. 

The drive across town was uneventful and it was not long before they arrived at their destination.

They entered the building and were hit full on with the smell of carnations mixed with other flowers.

A man in a black suit came out from behind a wall and came up to the three ladies.

“Hello. My name is James Collins and I am the director. Please come back to my office.”

They followed him through the chapel and into his office.

“Who is Mrs. Jackson’s next of kin?”

“I’m Allie Novak. I am her sister.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Miss Novak. I have prepared your sister’s body for viewing when you are ready. We can also discuss your plans.”

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand automatically. 

“Well the my sister wanted to be cremated. And I would like to have that done so I may take her remains back to California.”

“Do you have a location for burial or will you be choosing to spread them?”

“I have not thought about that yet.”

“We can perform the cremation and give you the remains. Then you can take your time making a decision. Ms Doyle informed me you would be leaving for California Sunday morning.”

“That will be fine. I am not really ready, but I would like to go ahead and see my sister now.”

“Okay. Right this way.”

“Bea, will you come with me?”

“Of course.”

They again held hands as they followed the man to another part of the building.

“Ms. Novak, except for some bruising and abrasions, your sister’s body is fully intact.”

There was an open casket at the end of the hall and he pointed them in that direction. 

“Please take your time. I will be in my office when you are ready.”

“Thank you” Allie whispered. She was trembling and Bea squeezed her hand.

“I’m here, Allie.”

 

They walked down the hall and when Allie saw Kaz her knees almost buckled.

She stood by the casket at her beautiful sister and sobbed. Bea rubbed her back so she knew she was there but did not say anything.

“K-Kaz. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. I’m going to raise your baby and I promise you I will love him or her and always be there. I love you so, much. And I can’t even begin to tell you how much I miss you.”

She continued to cry and talk to Kaz about the baby and what plans she had made so far.

She turned toward Bea and the redhead took her in her arms and held her, rubbing her back.

“Allie, I am so sorry you are having to deal with this. We will get through this together. Alright?”

Allie nodded and took one last look at her sister, kissed her forehead and indicated to Bea she was ready to go.

“Are you sure? We can stay as long as your want.”

“I’m as sure as I’m going to be.”

They walked back down the hall and went into the funeral director’s office.

“I’ve been speaking with Ms. Doyle about the fees and requirements. She has advised me that she will be managing everything on your behalf. Is that correct?”

Allie nodded, tears still running down her cheeks.

Franky stood up and walked over to the blonde and gave her a hug. “They will do the cremation tomorrow morning and we can pick up the cremains in the afternoon. Is that okay?”

Allie nodded, not ready to speak.

“There are some documents you will need to sign for Mr Collins. I have reviewed them and they are straightforward. They give him permission to file the death certificate, perform the cremation and then give her remains to you.”

Allie nodded again and asked “Where do I sign?”

It took only a few minutes to sign the necessary documents.

With that the three ladies made their exit.

Allie was understandably very quiet on the drive back to Bea’s house. Once they arrived, the blonde and redhead got out. Franky saying she had to get to her office but would see them soon.

Once inside Bea asked Allie if she was hungry. Allie shook her head. “No. But I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea.”

“Okay. I’ll make us both a cup and how about we sit outside and drink it?”

“Sounds good. Thank you. I’m going to go change into some shorts and I’ll meet you there.”

Even though it was almost Fall, it was still very warm.

Bea nodded and headed for the kitchen.

She put the water on to heat and got out 2 cups. Her mind went back to Allie’s reaction at the funeral home and tears began to slide from her eyes. It broke her heart to see the young blonde in so much pain.

She wiped the tears away and finished making the tea. She got some cookies out of the pantry and put two on each saucer.

Allie was already sitting on the patio. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles and she was gently rubbing her abdomen. 

Bea almost dropped the tray she was carrying. “Damn,” she thought, “she has beautiful legs.”

She cleared her throat and went and sat down beside her and served her the tea. “Do you use cream or sugar?”

“Both. Thank you, I’ll do it. How about you?”

“Both. One teaspoon of sugar.”

Allie added the desired amount to each cup and handed one to Bea.

They both stirred their tea quietly and Allie took a sip. “Mmm. That’s perfect.”

Allie then took leaned back with her cup on her abdomen. “The baby is sure active this afternoon. Would you like to feel?”

“I’d love to.”

Bea laid her hand on Allie’s belly and soon felt the baby kick. “It’s such an amazing feeling. I remember when I was pregnant with Debbie. It made the pregnancy feel real.”

“Do you want more children?”

“Well, I wanted at least one more. I wanted Debbie to have a sibling to grow up with. But, when Harry started....”

Bea stopped talking suddenly and Allie looked up at her. “It’s alright, Bea.” She said, covering her hand that was still resting on her abdomen. “You really don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But, if you ever need a sympathetic ear, I have one.”

Bea looked down and then looked at Allie. “You’re going to think I’m such a fool.”

“No, I would never feel that way about you. You are a wonderful mother, great doctor and a kind, compassionate and beautiful woman. There is nothing you could ever say that would change my opinion.”

“Okay, well Harry, Debbie’s father was an officer with the Albuquerque Police Department and when we met I was just completing my second year of medical school. He had been shot in the line of duty and was brought to the ER. I was an intern and it was not a serious wound, so I was assigned his case.” 

Allie looked at her intently.

“He was really handsome and he blatantly flirted with me the whole time he was there. I was pretty shy and all I really did was laugh and blush. Anyway, a week or so after he was treated, he showed up at the ER and asked for me. He had brought flowers and said he wanted to thank me for taking such good care of him. One thing led to another and he asked me out to dinner and I agreed.”

“After a few weeks of dating, we started sleeping together, and soon moved in together. He was a different person then than the one he later became. We had been together about 5 years and we ended up getting married after I surprisingly became pregnant. It was weird because I was on the pill. Anyway, Debbie was born and he was a really good father. We changed up our schedules so one of us could always be at home with her. By then I was working on my residency and my hours were crazy. Medical school is not the best time to try and raise a child and nurture a marriage. Our sex life was non existent because our schedules limited the amount of time we had alone. After I completed my residency and became an attending, he suggested we have a party to celebrate. So we planned this party and invited many of my colleagues, including Dr Michael Hill who was the Chief Resident and basically my boss. We all had a few drinks and we were laughing about a very memorable patient in the ER and suddenly Harry came and said he needed me. He grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me into the restroom and he...” tears started flowing down Bea’s face. 

Allied squeezed her hand. “He said he knew I was sleeping with Michael and then twisted my arm behind my back and pushed me against the vanity, pulled my underwear down and raped me. He choked me, called me ugly and worthless and threw me to the floor. He adjusted his clothes as if nothing had happened and walked out. I got myself together as best I could and went back to the party. Maxine Conway, one of my dearest friends, knew something had happened but I lied and told her it was nothing.

That night I almost packed up some of mine and Debbie’s clothes and left. Debbie was very attached to Harry and I didn’t want to hurt her so I just climbed back in bed with him and began to live in a virtual nightmare. Franky had moved here during this and always tried to convince me to leave him. Our marriage was a sham and he frequently took what he said was his.” 

By now Bea was openly sobbing. Allie put her arm around her. 

After a few minutes, Bea was able to rein in her emotions. 

“This nightmare continued until one evening, there was a horrible multi-vehicle accident on I-25 and many of the victims were brought to the ER. I ended up staying several hours late and failed to call him. I got home at 3 o’clock in the morning and when I walked into the house he beat me, raped me, took out his pistol and held it to my head and said he was going to kill me. I begged him to stop. He said he knew I was fucking many of my colleagues and he wasn’t going to have it anymore. He kept beating me and kicking me in the ribs and I knew he was going to kill me if I didn’t stop him. So dragged myself up and I was able to grab a glass pitcher and hit him over the head. This knocked him out and I called Franky and told her I needed her and that Harry was going to kill me. She called 911 and rushed over. She arrived the same time the police did and she unlocked the front door and yelled my name. She found us in the kitchen. Harry was coming to and she managed to kick his gun under the table and the officers came in and seeing my condition, they called 911. Harry was conscious again and telling the officers that someone had broken in. I finally grew a pair and told them what had happened. I was struggling to breathe but managed to tell them that he threatened to kill me. They believed me and arrested him. I was taken to the hospital and ended up in ICU with multiple broken ribs, a punctured lung and a broken arm. I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Franky took care of Debbie and when I was released we moved in with her.”

“Oh my god, Bea. I’m so sorry that happened to you. None of that was your fault though.” Allie put her arm around the redhead’s shoulder and pulled her closer. 

Bea started crying again.

“Wh-wh-when he was released from jail, he left a text on my phone that he was sorry and to tell Debbie he loved her. He drove out on the mesa and put a bullet in his head.”

“Fuck, Bea. That is horrible. He was such a coward.”

“No, Allie, I was the coward for letting him abuse me for over 2 years. I felt so bad for Debbie. But she was young enough that she didn’t really remember him. She knows he’s dead. But maybe if I had done something sooner, he would not have gone over the deep end.”

“Bea,” Allie said, placing her hand on Bea’s cheek and making her look in her eyes. “None of this was your fault. You are the most beautiful and kind person. You are a great mother. He was wrong in every way. You did not deserve any of the abuse he dealt you.”

Bea gazed into Allie’s eyes and after so many years of carrying the guilt of Harry’s death, she believed for the first time that it wasn’t her fault. She pulled Allie close to her and hugged her for several minutes, unable to let her go.

After a few minutes of holding the beautiful blonde in her arms, Bea started feeling more than just gratitude. She wanted so much to kiss her. 

She pulled back and looked into her beautiful blue eyes again, then at her lips and back in her eyes and lifted her hand and rubbed her thumb over her lips and suddenly felt brave enough to actually do it and suddenly her phone started ringing, startling her.

She pulled away from Allie and answered the call. It was Franky. “Hey, Red. Do you have a minute?”

“Um, yeah, Franky. What do you need?”

“Listen, I asked Bridget out on a date for Saturday night. Where do you think I should take her? Somewhere fancy or casual?”

Bea laughed and looked at Allie who was still looking at her very intently.

“Let me get back to you on that.” And she hung up.

“Allie?” Bea asked. “Umm. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I’m not even sure what’s going on with me but I-umm-I. Shit.”

With that she put her hands on both sides of Allie’s face and leaned in and kissed her allowing their lips to remain touching for a few seconds.

She pulled away expecting Allie to storm off, pack her stuff and leave.

But to her surprise, before she could move away, Allie pulled her back and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kiss....and then what?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie after they kiss....

Chapter 18

Bea could not believe that Allie was kissing her. Her lips are so so soft.

Allie put her hands in Bea’s hair and pulled her in closer and licked her lower lip asking for entrance.

Bea moaned, opened her mouth and their tongues started fighting for dominance.

They eventually had to pull away so they could breathe.

Both were gasping for breath. Their eyes were wild with desire and Bea leaned in and captured the blonde’s plump lips again and moaned when Allie sucked her lower lip.

Bea’s hands were tangled in Allie’s hair and she pulled her closer.

Allie moaned and pulled away slightly was breathing heavily.

Her eyes were nearly black with desire and she could see the same want in the eyes of the fiery redhead.

Bea took a deep breath and linked her hand hands with Allie’s.

“Allie, um I’m not gay. but I am very attracted to you. I don’t want you to feel you have to respond just because....”

“Bea, I don’t care what you are. I may be a lesbian, but let me tell you I can’t help but to respond to you. You are so beautiful and sexy. You cannot even imagine what thoughts I have been having about you. But it has nothing to do with my sexual orientation and everything to do with you. Only you.”

“It’s crazy we have only known each other three days. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you. And I want to make love to you right now more than I want to breathe. But, Allie, I don’t want to rush this. I want us to have time to really get to know each other and see if over time, this turns into more than just attraction. You deserve more than that.”

“I agree with you. I have ached for you since the night in the ER when you leaned over the gurney and introduced yourself. I feel so guilty for my feelings because while I am grieving for my sister, I am unable to keep you out of my head. I want to know everything about you and then if our feelings turn into something more, then that will be great. If not, I will be a really good friend. Don’t get me wrong, I want to be with you too. So, much. I can’t even tell you how much. But you’re right. We both need to be sure.”

“I feel the same, Allie. So we will slow things down. Take it one day at a time. And Allie, regardless of what happens, I want you here. I want to be with you and help you with your parenting and Lamaze classes. You have my word, even if ‘this’ turns out to be nothing, I will always be here for you.”

“Okay, then. But, can I please just kiss you once more?”

“Yes, please. I want that too.”

Their lips met again and almost instantly passion overtook them. Their tongues were dancing and they moaned at the same time.

Bea pulled away. “We have to stop, Allie, or I don’t think I will be able to keep myself from touching you.”

“Oh, god, Bea. Then you better get up and walk away because knowing you want to touch me as badly as I want to touch you and be touched by you, is driving me out of my mind.”

They sat there, holding hands, and gazing into each other’s eyes until Bea took a deep breath and said. “Laundry. I need to do some laundry.”

Allie started laughing and said she needed her clothes washed too because she had not brought many.

“Alright, gather them up and I will wash them for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal. We can gather the laundry and you can work on that while I go to the grocery store and then pick up Debbie.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Okay. Is there anything you want or need? What do you like to eat?”

“I’m not picky at all. I love Mexican and Italian but really don’t know of anything I absolutely hate. How about I make the marinated chicken breasts for dinner tonight?”

“Sounds great. I will take them out of the freezer now. What will you make with it?”

“How about some grilled veggies. Like zucchini, onions, bell peppers? Do you think Debbie will like that?”

“That sounds great. And trust me Debbie will eat anything as long as it is not moving. I will buy what we need.”

“I will get started on the laundry then. See you when you get back.”

“Okay. Well, I go back to work this evening. I’m going to miss you.” Bea said, her voice raspy.

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and pulled her close and kissed her gently. “Not anywhere near how much I will miss you.”

“Well, you can spend time with Debbie and Vera if you want to.”

“Um, Bea. What would you think about letting me be Deb’s nanny after Vera leaves? I already love her and feel I could manage. Think about it. I know I don’t have any experience...”

“Allie, that is a great idea. Are you sure you are up to it?”

“Yes, I think I am. Vera can teach me Debbie’s routine.”

“I would pay you, of course.”

“No, Bea. You are already giving me a place to live and food to eat. That is enough. I don’t have a lot of money right now, but it is certainly enough to get by until I get the payment from Kaz’s life insurance. I don’t plan on using much of it. Just enough to get started with my photography business after I have the baby. Then I will pay it all back so the baby has a trust fund for college.”

“Only if you promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“If you need something, you will tell me. Okay?”

Allie extended her hand to Bea who took and it and they shook on it. 

Bea headed out and Allie started a load of laundry. She went to her room and got her camera and decided to take some photos of Bea’s backyard. She took some closeups of the plants and some panoramic views of the mountains. She went inside to load up her pictures onto her laptop.

While waiting for the photos to upload, she saw many pictures of Kaz and Will that she had taken while they were traveling from LA. 

They looked so happy together. Allie started crying again realizing today was the last time she would ever see her sister.

She started thinking about her upcoming trip to LA and trying to come up with a plan for some sort of service for Kaz.

She decided to call her mother once again and let her know what the plan so far was. She took a deep breath and stiffened her spine in an effort to make it through the very difficult conversation.

“Allie. How are you?”

“As well as can be expected. Umm, they will be cremating Kaz tomorrow morning. I am flying out to LA on Sunday with some friends as well as my attorney.”

“Attorney? Why on earth do you need an attorney?”

“She is going to help me defend myself against Joan Ferguson. She wants to have all rights to the baby and I refuse to allow that to happen.”

“Allie are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into? Joan has financial stability and a home. Remember this will be a lifelong commitment.”

“I am fully aware of what I am getting into. I am ready and thankfully have the support of some great people here in Albuquerque.”

“So you wont even consider returning to LA?”

“No. I agree with Kaz and Will, this is a much nicer environment to raise children.”

“Children? Are you planning on having more?”

“That is certainly a possibility.”

“Well have you planned a service for Kaz?”

“Not yet. I am going to make some calls now. But I did want to keep you in the loop. Did you want to come here before the cremation? To view the body.”

“Heavens, no. I prefer to remember her how she was.”

“Fine. I am going to try and plan something simple for Monday.”

“How will you pay for this?”

“Don’t worry, mother. I won’t ask you for money. I have it covered.”

“Where would you get that kind of money?”

“Not your business or concern. Goodbye. I will text you information about the service.” With that Allie hung up.

“She is such a horrible person.” Allie thought.

Allie looked online for some funeral directors who would be close to her address. That way she would not have to inconvenience Bea or Franky too much. 

The first company she spoke to did not have availability for Monday.

The second call was answered by a woman with a very kind voice. “Precious Memories. This is Charlotte. How may I help you?”

“My name is Allie and my sister passed away a few days ago in New Mexico. We are having her cremated tomorrow and were hoping to have at memorial service sometime this coming Monday.”

“Allie, I am so sorry for your loss. Were you wanting an indoor or outdoor event?”

“I think outdoor would be great.”

“Okay. We can use our outdoor garden area and I have availability at 2:00 on Monday.”

“That would be perfect.”

“If you can send me an obituary and pertinent data, I can make sure the obituary is in any newspaper you wish. I will also make up memorial cards to provide to those attending. If you can send that information to me and a picture of your sister, I can make sure that happens by tomorrow morning.”

“That will be perfect. I will include the information for billing which will go to my attorney.”

“Perfect, Allie. I will be in contact soon and we can shore up the plans. Do you have our email address?”

“Yes it is on the webpage. I will take care of everything by this evening and get it sent to you.”

“Okay. Goodbye for now.”

Allie said goodbye as well and hung up.

Allie went through many photos she had stored on her laptop. She was looking for a particular photo that was her favorite one. It was taken just after Allie had gotten out of rehab and had started working with the photographer.

When she found it she could not help but smile. She and Kaz had gone out for an afternoon of shopping and dinner.

They were trying on dresses at a boutique and Kaz came out wearing a sky blue evening gown that made her beautiful blue eyes stand out.

She started writing the obituary and once she completed it to her satisfaction she emailed it along with the photograph to the LA funeral home.

She heard the washing machine alarm indicating it was time to put the load in the dryer and start a new load.

After this she decided to see if there was an obituary on her brother in law, Will.

She found one and saw his service was going to be on Saturday. She took out her credit card and ordered some flowers to be delivered to the funeral home.

Allie decided she would rest in the den for a while until the dryer was complete. She set a timer on her phone in case she happened to fall asleep.

 

When Bea and Debbie got home, Bea called Allie’s name. When there was no answer, she went upstairs and found she was not up there. She started getting worried and ran downstairs, saying her name.

She went into the den and that is when she saw the beautiful blonde was sound asleep on the sofa.

She leaned down and kissed Allie on her cheek. She came awake suddenly and smiled. She reached her hand up and touched Bea’s cheek lovingly. 

“You must have been tired, beautiful girl.” Bea said leaning into Allie’s hand.

“I was doing laundry and waiting on the dryer. I set an alarm.” She no sooner picked up her phone and the alarm went off.

“Well, I best go and get the clothes out of the dryer before they wrinkle.”

“I’ll get it.”

“No. We had a deal. Where’s Debbie?”

“She went upstairs to change out of her school clothes. She’ll be down soon. And complaining of starvation, I’m sure.” Bea laughed.

They went into the laundry room together and Allie began removing items from the dryer.

They moved over to the folding table and worked together.

Bea held up a pair of Allie’s panties. They were black. 

She blushed as red as her hair.

Allie laughed. “You like my granny panties?”

“Umm, too much I think.”

Allie peered into Bea’s eyes and could not hide her obvious desire. She started leaning in to kiss her.

“Mommy, where are you? I’m starving.”

They both jumped back and started laughing.

“Go feed her. I can finish up here.”

“Okay.”

Allie finished folding and hanging the dry clothes and put the next load in the dryer. She then walked into the kitchen to say hello to Debbie.

“Hello, school girl. How was your day?”

“Allie!” Debbie yelled. She then ran up to her and lifted her arms for a hug.

They embraced and Debbie quickly returned to her snack.

After she got done eating, she asked if she could go play in the yard.

“Okay for a little while. You have a couple of pages you need to do for school.”

She was almost completely out the door when she stopped and asked Allie if she wanted to come outside and play with her.

“Sure. But let me put the chicken in the marinade and slice up the vegetables so they will be ready to cook for dinner.”

“I’ll go get my Barbies and some clothes.”

“That is nice of you to spend time with her, Allie .”

“I’m really fond of her, Bea. And if I am going to be watching her, I might as well get started.”

“Well enjoy your time. I think I will head upstairs and clean Debbie’s room and change her sheets. See you in a bit.”

Allie finished prepping the meal and headed outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been so kind with their comments and also the wishes for my daughter’s birthday. It was a very wonderful day


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie cooks dinner and Bea goes back to work

Chapter 19

After playing Barbies with Debbie for a good while, Allie went in and asked Bea if she would light up the grill for her.

She went in and grabbed the chicken and vegetables and then went outside.

Bea had lit the grill and was now chatting with Debbie about the make believe plans she had imagined for the barbies.

Allie opened the grill and put the chicken in first wanting it to cook a little before she added the veggies.

Debbie picked up her dolls and all of their clothing and accessories.

Bea went over to the where Allie was standing.

“That smells really good.”

“That is nothing compared to how good you smell.” Allie said pulling Bea closer to her and burying her face in her wild curls. “Mmm, just the smell of you makes me a hot mess.”

Bea’s heart rate picked up and her libido kicked in full force. “Fuck, Allie. Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?”

“Well if it is half of how much you turn me on, then I would certainly know.” The blonde smirked.

Bea moaned and leaned in and kissed the woman passionately. Allie ended up putting her leg between the redhead’s legs and Bea rubbed herself on the blonde’s thigh. 

Bea pulled her lips away and began kissing Allie’s cheek and then down her neck. She bit her gently on her pulse point before kissing her way back up to her ear.  
“Oh, god. Allie, I want you so badly.”

Allie moaned and then suddenly pulled away. “Debbie.... She will be coming back soon.”

“Shit. I got so carried away. I have never been so turned on, Allie.”

“Stop, Bea. You’re killing me here.”

Allie turned away and opened the grill. “Another minute of those antics and our chicken would have been burned on one side. I am going to put the vegetables on now. If you want to bring me a dish to put them in and set the table, they won’t take long to cook.”

“Alrighty, dynamitey.”

 

The three of them enjoyed their dinner together. 

Allie told her to go on that she would wash the dishes. She made Bea a Pyrex container with the leftovers. She hoped Bea might enjoy it when she took a break.

 

Bea went up after dinner and stripped down for a shower so she could get ready for work.  
She laid out her navy blue scrubs and grabbed a bra, socks and underwear and took them into the bathroom with her. 

She turned the water on for it to adjust and then stepped in.

The hot water felt so good. She washed her hair and then lathered up her sponge with shower gel.

As soon as she rubbed the sponge over her breasts she moaned thinking about the kisses she shared with Allie. Things had gotten pretty heated and Bea was feeling the consequences of that.

Her mind had never stopped recalling the encounter.

She wondered if Allie felt the same.

She continued to lather her body and soon had to choose between frustration or touching herself and getting a quick release. 

Her nipples were hard and very sensitive and she was pounding in her core. She could not stop herself from touching herself. She moaned and continued to administer techniques that soon had her body shaking with an intense orgasm. And as she came she said Allie’s name over and over.

 

Allie was sitting at the dinner table with Debbie who was working on a school assignment.

The doorbell rang and Debbie jumped up. “It’s Miss Bennett!”

Allie caught up with the little girl before she opened the door.

“Debbie, listen. I know that is probably Miss Bennett. But, you have to be careful and check first. Okay?”

“Okay, Allie.”

Allie looked through the peephole and saw a very prim and proper woman standing on the stoop.

“Okay, Debs. You can open the door.”

She pulled the door open and said “Hi, Miss Bennett.”

“Hello Debbie. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. This is Allie, Mommy’s friend.”

“Hello, I’m Vera Bennett” she said, extending her hand.

“Allie Novak. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

They went into the living room and Vera said she wanted to take her bag upstairs to her room. 

As she was on her way up, she met Bea on her way down.

“Hello, Dr. Smith. Headed out?”

“Yes. By the way, a friend of mine will be staying here.”

“Yes, I met her.”

“Good. She is going to be watching Debbie after you leave. She will be looking to you for some pointers and getting a feel for Debbie’s routine.”

“That’s great. I am so glad you found someone. I was feeling really guilty about leaving you in a difficult situation.”

“Looks like a win-win. I will tell Debbie and Allie goodbye and see you tomorrow morning.”

“Hope you have a good shift.”

Bea thanked her and continued down the stairs.

“Debbie! Allie! I’m headed out.”

Debbie ran from the den and jumped in her mother’s arms. “I will miss you, Mommy. I love you.”

“To the moon and back.” Bea said and kissed the little girl’s forehead. “Be good and I will see you in the morning.”

“I will, Mommy.”

She then saw Allie standing in the doorway.

Their eyes met and they both smiled.

“Umm, Allie, come with me for a minute?”

Bea led Allie to the doorway heading out to the garage, closing the door.

“I just wanted to have a private moment to tell you goodbye.”

She grabbed both of Allie’s hands and pulled them up to her lips. ‘I am going to miss you.” She said.

“I’m going to miss you too, Bea.”

Allie leaned forward and ghosted her lips over Bea’s. 

Bea closed the space between their lips and kissed Allie gently.

They both gasped at the contact. 

Then the redhead pulled the beautiful blonde closer to her body and began kissing her passionately. 

Allie reached up her hand and placed it on Bea’s hip. She moved her fingers under the hem of Bea’s shirt and grazed her fingers over her lower back.

Bea moaned and pulled away, leaving both women breathing heavily.

“I have to go, Allie. While I still can.”

Allie placed her index and middle finger against her own lips and then placed them upon Bea’s.

“Goodnight.” She said and went back into the house.

Bea arrived at the hospital and went to check in and get report from the staff that were getting off duty.

“Hello, Bea” said a soft voice.

“Maxine. Hello! I’m so glad you’re on duty tonight.”

“How’s everything going for you?”

“Everything is going well. Listen, let’s take our break together. There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Is everything alright, hun?”

“Yes. Very good, actually.” Bea said, smiling.

One of the interns walked up. “Dr. Smith?” 

“Yes?”

“The patient in Room 4 is asking to see a ‘real’ doctor. He is complaining that the pain in his abdomen is getting worse.”

“Does he have a fever? Vomiting?”

“No, his vitals are stable.”

“Let’s get a CT of the abdomen and we will continue to monitor him. I’ll go in and examine him now.”

When Bea entered the exam room the patient was sweating profusely and groaning in pain.

“Mr. Dean, my name is Dr Smith. I understand you are having some pain in your abdomen.”

“Yes. Today it got significantly worse than it had been. It’s been off and on for a couple of days.”

Bea listened to his heart, lungs and belly and prodded his abdomen with her hands. There was no obvious cause for his discomfort.

“I’ve ordered a CT scan and hopefully that will provide some answers as to your diagnosis. Your lab results have all come back normal.”

“Can I have something for pain?”

“I’ll order you up some morphine and have the nurse bring it in as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Bea went out to the central desk and was about to order the morphine when she decided to review the patient’s chart in more depth.

The patient had been in the ER for several hours before Bea came in and assumed care. He had been medicated for pain several times.

Upon further review she noticed the patient had numerous ER visits for a variety of symptoms.  
There was never a clear cut diagnosis, but each time he came in it was related to pain of some sort.

“Maxi, can you call the lab and ask them to run a Tox screen on Mr. Dean in room 4?”

“You got it.”

“Listen, I told him I was going to order up some morphine for him but I am going to hold off on that for right now. I will go ahead and order Torodol 60 mg.”

“Alright. As soon as I get the Tox screen added, I will get it for him.”

“Thank you.”

Bea continued to review other patient charts before going in to round on them.

She decided that the elderly man in 6 should be admitted as his x-ray showed he had a pretty significant pneumonia. She paged the hospitalist who agreed to assume care. Bea wrote the orders and went in to visit with the patient.

“Hello, Mr. Griego. I’m Dr. Smith. Your x-ray shows you have pneumonia and I’d like you to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. I have spoken to Dr. Sloan and he will be taking care of you. We will get you moved up to the Medical floor as soon as they have a bed.”

“Thank you.” the elderly man said. “Is there any way you could call my daughter and let her know?”

“Of course. We will take care of that for you. Hope you get to feeling better soon.”

Suddenly there was a loud voice “The fucking doctor said I could have morphine and that is what I want. This shit you’re trying to give me doesn’t work!”

Bea excused herself and headed to exam room 4.

“Mr. Dean” Maxine said, calmly “the doctor felt this medication would be more appropriate for your pain until further testing could be performed.”

“Page security STAT!” Bea said to the unit secretary.

Bea entered the exam room and found the patient was standing up and had pushed Maxine into the wall.

“Mr Dean, you need to back away and get back in bed.”

“Fuck you! I don’t have to do anything you say but you better get me some pain medication right now or else!”

“Or else what, Mr Dean?”

With that the patient pulled out a pistol and aimed it first at Maxine then at Bea.

“Listen, bitch. You’re going to tell the nurse to get me the fucking morphine right now.”

“Maxine, go on out and get Mr. Dean 20 mg of Morphine.”

“Dr. Smith, I don’t want to leave you alone in here.”

The deranged man pointed the gun at Maxine and said “You fucking need to do what she told you to do.”

“Go, Maxine. It’s okay.”

Maxine looked pointedly at Bea who nodded. “Go on.”

The nurse scurried out of the room and ran into the security guard.

“He has a gun and he is holding Dr. Smith hostage.”

“Call 911 and order a lockdown. Then start moving any patients who are in the ER to a safe location.”

“Okay, but what about Dr. Smith? She ordered me to get morphine for the patient.”

“Unfortunately, Ma’am, we have to follow protocol. So lets evacuate the patients and hopefully by then APD will have arrived and we can work on getting Dr Smith rescued.”

“Okay, let’s get this done. Daisy, you and Mark take exam rooms 1-3. I will take 5 and 6. Those are the only rooms in use, correct?” 

The other staff nodded and headed out.

Maxine had just walked into room 5 when she heard. “Hey, nurse. You better fucking hurry up. Otherwise, I’m taking out the doctor.”

Maxine, covered her mouth and began to cry.

The police department arrived at that moment and told them to continue the evacuation.

Maxine walked the patient in room 5 to a holding area and went back for Mr. Griego in room 6.

One of the officers helped her push his gurney to the holding area.

“Please help Dr. Smith. He has her.”

“We’ll do everything we can.”

Meanwhile, in exam room 4 the patient had the pistol aimed at Bea’s head. He was pacing back and forth in the room. 

“Where in the fuck is that nurse with my morphine?” He said and walked right up to Bea and held the gun to her temple.

“Mr. Dean, I can help you, but not if you won’t let me.” Bea’s heart was beating out of her chest and sweat was running down her back. 

“You’re lying. You had your chance and then you blew it.”

“I took an oath. To do no harm.”

“Shut up!” He said and he pistol-whipped Bea on the side of her head. She immediately grabbed her head and fell to the floor. The last thought on her mind was Debbie. And Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Stay tuned....


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie finds out Bea is being held hostage

Chapter 20

Franky had spent most of the day in the courtroom.

Her case involved a mixed race child whose unmarried parents were fighting for custody of him.

The mother was Native American and the father was Hispanic.

It was a difficult case because of the rigid laws of the Navajo nation.

Sadly, both parents loved the child and only wanted the best for him. And to share custody.

But the Native American grandparents were dead set on moving the mother and baby back on the reservation and basically alienating the father.

Franky had fallen head over heels in love with the 7 year old, Manuel, or Manny as he was nicknamed.

Her client, Julio, was a construction worker and had really busted his ass making sure his girlfriend and their son had a home and plenty to eat along with some additional luxuries like cable television and internet. By all accounts he was a terrific father. He did not go out and party. He took Manny hiking, biking and had recently taught him how to fly a kite.

He told Franky that he loved his girlfriend, Selena, but she had told him she was bored at home all the time and wanted to work or go to school.

He told her that they could arrange for child care through his grandparents and he fully supported his decision.

Once she started working at a local restaurant, she more and more called and said she was going to go out for a drink with her co-workers. And she started staying out until well after midnight.

Julio tried talking to her and she finally came out and told him she no longer loved him or wanted to live with him. She was going to take Manny and move in with one of her co-workers.

Julio begged her to try and resolve the relationship but she refused.

When he had come to Legal Aid his heart was broken but all he really wanted was at least fair visitation rights and given his girlfriend’s recent behavior, he felt Manny would be safer and happier with him.

Franky took the case and fought valiantly. However, in the end, the rights of the mother and the Navajo people left them no choices.

The judge voted in favor of the mother and gave Julio visitation every other weekend, every other holiday, and every Wednesday after school.

It was a minimal win because he really wanted to be able to see his son more often.

Franky apologized to Julio and promised if there were any problems with him being able to see Manny, she would certainly be ready to again go before the judge and fight on his behalf.

After the long day, Franky was unwinding with an ice cold beer. 

She was thinking about her upcoming date with Bridget. She was really super excited but also a little bit scared. Behind the flirting and teasing, she was really insecure and carried a lot of baggage.

She hoped that she might be able to have a long term relationship one day. And deep down, she really hoped it would be with the very sexy Dr Westfall.

 

Allie and Vera watched a movie with Debbie and then Vera told her it was time for her bath.

Debbie ran upstairs and ran into her room and picked out pajamas while Vera ran the bath.

Allie decided she would go out and sit on the patio for a little while. She made herself a cup of tea and went and sat down on the outdoor swing.

Although almost fall, it was pleasantly warm and the sun was almost completely down.

She felt edgy. Like she had forgotten something important. She searched her mind trying to figure out what was causing her to feel anxious.

She missed Bea. Just thinking about her, made Allie have butterflies in her stomach and an increase in her heart rate.

The kisses they shared were over the top. Allie had not experienced such urgent sexual need since she had been with Jessie. And looking back, as much as she had loved her, much of their desire and sexual appetites had been because of the drugs they had been using.

But with Bea, she felt the wanting immediately and stronger than she ever thought possible.

Her body ached with unfulfilled sexual tension . She knew they needed to take their time and get to know one another. But, Allie deep inside knew she was already falling for the redhead. She had feelings about her that went beyond sex. She wanted to just be near her. To hold her and share all of her secrets and dreams. 

She was also excited about the baby. She remained unsure of her parenting abilities but knew with Bea’s help and guidance, she would get the practicalities mastered.

Her own mother was certainly not a good role model for parenting. Just thinking about her made Allie feel lousy.

She sighed and got up and went inside. She rinsed out her cup and decided to go upstairs and tell Debbie goodnight.

Debbie had been bathed and asked Allie to read her a bedtime story. 

Allie asked Vera. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not.” Vera said . “Sleep good, Debbie.”

“I will, Miss Bennett. You too.”

Debbie picked out a book about a fairy princess and she climbed into her bed and scooted over, giving Allie room to lie down beside her.

Allie started reading and the baby started kicking.

“Debbie, would you like to feel the baby kick?”

“Yes!”

Allie took the little girl’s hand and laid it on her belly. In a few seconds the little girl squealed with delight. 

“That is so cool!”

Allie smiled and started reading the book again. 

Debbie left her tiny hand on Allie’s belly and settled herself on Allie’s shoulder.

In moments, the little girl had fallen asleep. 

Allie looked at the beautiful little face that looked so much like Bea. 

“Good night, sweet girl.” She whispered.

She then tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

 

Vera was in her bedroom with the door open and the television on quietly.

Allie knocked and the nanny invited her in.

“I’m going to get ready for bed myself. Debbie’s asleep. Thank you for all the directions in caring for her. I hope this will be a seamless transition.”

“Well, she is very fond of you. I think you’re going to be perfect.”

Allie blushed, said thank you and was about to say good night when she heard “We have a breaking story. There is a hostage situation at Sandia Ridge Medical Center. Ashley Sumner is on scene with more information. Ashley...”

“That’s where Bea works!” said Allie. And her heart stopped as the reporter continued.

“APD has issued a lockdown of Sandia Ridge Medical Center following a report of a male patient in the Emergency Room holding a doctor at gunpoint.”

Tears started rolling down Alllie’s eyes.

“According to a hospital spokesman, all patients have been evacuated safely and currently the APD hostage negotiator is on scene. The name of the doctor and gunman have not been released. APD has blocked the area around the hospital for several blocks. We will keep you updated on this developing story. This is Ashley Sumner KABQ news Channel 4.”

“Oh my god! What if it’s Bea?”

Vera grabbed Allie’s hands and said “We need to remain positive. There are a lot of doctors who work at SRMC.”

“I wish I knew. I’m going to call Franky and see if she knows anything.”

Franky answered very quickly. 

“Hi, Blondie. How are you tonight?”

“Franky, on the news, there is a hostage situation at the hospital. Bea is working.”

“Wait . Hold on. Let me turn on the TV.”

“The television is back on the regular program now.”

“Listen, Allie. I’m going to try to call Red and see if she answers. If I can’t reach her, I will try Maxine. Try to relax.”

“I will not relax until I know Bea is alright.”

“I’ll call you back as soon as possible.”

Franky called Bea’s number and it rang several times then went to voicemail. She then tried calling Maxine who answered on the first ring.

“Franky, he’s got Bea.” She said and began crying.

“What the fuck happened?”

Maxine stepped away to a private area and told Franky what had happened.

“Shit. Listen, keep me posted okay.”

Franky decided rather than call Allie, she would go to Bea’s house. She knew the blonde had feelings for Bea and would be very upset.

Allie and Vera were still waiting for updates from the news station. 

Allie wondered why Franky had not called back. She knew in her heart that Bea was the doctor being held.

They were startled by footsteps running up the stairs.

“Allie. Where are you?”

Allie rushed out to the landing.

“Franky, what have you heard about Bea?”

“Listen, Allie. You better sit down.”

The blonde started crying and Franky held her.

“Come with me so we don’t wake up Deb.”

She mouthed to Vera that she would be back.

The duo went into Allie’s bedroom and closed the door.

“Look, Bea is tough. The gunman is holding her hostage. The APD negotiator is trying to talk him down. She is one of the very best. And Bea is smart. She knows how to talk to people.”

“Franky, I am so scared. I can’t lose her now we just...” Allie stopped talking realizing she was about to tell Bea’s best friend that they had feelings for each other.

“Blondie, I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. She and I have talked some.”

“She told you about us kissing?”

“Umm, no. But she told me she had feelings for you, but was not certain what they meant. Sounds like she figured it out.” Franky said with a smirk.

“Franky, what if...!”

“We are not going to think negative. We have to believe that she will be alright.”

“I hope so. I know it’s crazy. I have known her just a short time but I don’t think I could bear losing her so soon after Kaz.” 

“Hopefully, we will hear something soon.”

 

Bea was slowly regaining consciousness. The first thing she was aware of was that she was on the hospital floor. Then she remembered the patient who had a gun.

She did not want to give away that she was coming to, so she stayed still.

Her head was pounding and she knew she had been bleeding. She could hear the man pacing back and forth across the small room.

“Mr. Dean, I am Elizabeth Vargas, and I’m with the Albuquerque police department. I’m here to help you.”

“You are so full of shit. You just want to take me away. I am not leaving here until these fucking doctors do something about my pain.”

“Let’s talk about that, Mr Dean. It says here your first name is Robert. May I call you that?”

“No! You can call me Bobby. I really don’t give a shit what you call me. Can’t you just get me some pain medication?”

“Bobby, tell me about your pain. Where do you hurt?”

“Everywhere. And nobody will help me.”

“Look, Bobby. I can’t help you if you don’t let Dr. Smith out of the room.”

“She can’t help anyone.”

“What do you mean, Bobby?”

“I think I might have killed her. She’s on the floor. Bleeding. I didn’t mean to kill her.” Bobby now was crying.

Bea remained still on the floor but took a chance and opened her eyes when she heard him walking away. He sat on the gurney and held his head in his hands. He had laid the gun on the gurney. 

Bea knew she could not try to escape without him seeing her. There was a slight chance she could get to the gun if he left it on the gurney and walked the other way.

“Bobby. It’s Liz. Look, I have another doctor here who said he will help you with your pain. He is willing to give you a dose of morphine but only if he can come in and check on Dr. Smith.”

“I don’t believe you! You’re trying to trick me.”

“Bobby” another voice said. “ my name is Dr. Dalys. I am a specialist in pain management and I really think I can help you.”

“Do you have medicine for me?”

“I have been authorized to offer you a dose of morphine. But the only way I can do that is for you to relinquish the gun. You can slide it out the door.”

“Do you fucking think I am stupid or what?”

Bea realized he was now standing by the door and she had a chance to get the gun.

She took a deep breath.

“No, Bobby you’re not stupid. I really want to help you. Come on.”

Bobby had started crying again and was really not paying attention to Bea any longer.

She jumped up and a wave of dizziness almost made her drop to the floor. 

Bobby turned suddenly and saw that she was standing and heading for the gun.

He and Bea both rushed to the gurney. 

“Bobby. It’s Liz Vargas. What do you say? Will you give us the gun?”

There was a sound of a metal table falling over and scuffling. Then there was the sound of a gunshot. And then for brief seconds, there was no sound at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliff hanger. I promise I will update soon. It would be sooner if I won the lottery and didn’t have to work❤️


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay! I hope you enjoy the way the next couple of chapters unfold❤️

Chapter 21

“Son of a bitch! You fucking shot me!”

The police rushed into the room with their weapons pulled.

Lying beside the gurney, Bobby was rolling around and grabbing his knee. He was losing blood rapidly. 

Bea had gotten to her feet and grabbed some gloves and bandage supplies.

She approached the bleeding man in an effort to try and stop his bleeding.

“Get the fuck away from me you crazy bitch.”

“Listen, Bobby. If we don’t get that bleeding stopped, you could die.”

Dr. Dalys, two nurses and a couple of other medical personnel entered the room.

They all gloved up in an attempt to assist in caring for Bea as well as the bleeding man.

“Bobby, I’m Dr Dalys. Please let us help you.”

The man broke down and started crying. “I didn’t mean to hurt her. I promise.”

“Okay, Bobby. We know. We are going to lift you onto the gurney and we are going to have to take you to surgery. If we don’t at the minimum you could lose your leg. And if you don’t let us stop the blood, you will not survive.”

The injured man nodded his head and the nurses doctor, and two officers lifted him onto the gurney. 

One of the officers handcuffed him to the rail. 

The man started yelling again and pulling at the cuff in an effort to get it off.

“Give him one milligram of lorazepam IV now!” Said Dr Dalys.

One of the nurses was already anticipating the order and was able to draw it up immediately.  
The patient was held down and the medication given through his IV.

He continued to fight and flail around on the gurney for a couple of minutes and then began to calm down rapidly.

They were able to get pressure applied to the wound and began pushing the gurney toward the operating room.

Meanwhile, one of the residents had been examining Bea and evaluating her head laceration on the side of her head.

“Dr. Smith, we are going to move you into one of the procedure rooms so you can have privacy and quiet. The police will be wanting to talk to you but we have to get this lac sutured up first. Then we will need to get a CT of your head. Just to make sure you don’t have a bleed.” The doctor grinned and said. “You know the drill.”

 

“We have breaking news from the hostage situation at Sandia Ridge Medical Center. Back live from the scene is Ashley Sumner. Ashley what can you tell us?”

 

“An APD spokesperson has informed us that there was at least one gunshot fired. Apparently the gunman was in the Emergency Room and was demanding narcotic pain medication. When this was refused he pulled out a firearm threatening a nurse and a doctor. The nurse was able to leave the room when it was believed she was going to bring him the requested medication. The police had been communicating with the suspect, when the shot was fired. The names of the patient and the doctor have not been released. The chief of APD is expected to speak at the top of the hour. This is a developing story. Please stay tuned to KABQ for updates. This is Ashley Sumner.”

Allie had fallen to her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably. Franky and Vera were trying to comfort her to no avail. 

“Bea has to be alright. She is Debbie’s only parent.”

“Allie, you need to try to calm down.”

“Calm down? You don’t understand. I care about her.”

“She’s my best friend, Allie. She is strong and smart. I am just as worried as you are. But, I won’t stop believing that she will be ok.”

“Look the news anchor is back on the air.” Said Vera.

“...APD chief Edgar Carrillo. At approximately 1945 an armed gunman held two hospital employees hostage in the ER. One of the employees, a nurse, was released when she agreed to bring him narcotic pain medication. When the nurse advised security of the situation, the hospital was put on lockdown and they began evacuation of the remaining patients in the unit. All patients and staff members had been accounted for except for one of the emergency room physicians. APD negotiator, Elizabeth Vargas, was able to open a dialogue with the suspect. However, he would not agree to release the hostage. There was one gunshot fired and at that time APD officers entered the room finding the gunman on the floor with gunshot wound to his knee. He is currently undergoing emergency surgery. The doctor had minor injures and is currently being treated. Names have not been released but the situation is now considered under control. Patients are being moved back to treatment rooms and staff have resumed their duties. Police are questioning key staff and expect to have their investigation completed within a couple of hours.”

Franky and Allie hugged each other and cried tears of joy.

 

Bea had just had sutures placed to close up the laceration on the side of her head. She had a headache but felt overall relief.

The police had questioned her about what had happened. She told them everything that led up to the shooting. “After he bashed me with the pistol, I lost consciousness. I started to come to and he was talking with the negotiator. I stayed still and when it was safe to look, I would watch him. He eventually laid the gun on the bed and I knew if he wandered to the other side of the room, I had a chance to grab it. But, when I stood up, I got dizzy. And we both ended up grabbing the gun at almost the same time. As we struggled it went off and he fell to the floor in pain and the officers rushed into the room. And I believe you were informed of what happened then.”

The officers told her they had no further questions and left.

 

She looked up when someone knocked on the door. It was Bridget.

“Bea. My god. I am so glad you are alright.” She said hugging the redhead.

“They are sending me home once they get a CT scan done and make sure I don’t have any serious injuries beyond a mild concussion.”

“The chief wanted me to come and talk to you and see how you are doing..um emotionally.”

“I’m not gonna lie, Bridget. I am really shaken up. There were moments I thought I was a goner. He was waving that pistol around and he held it up to my head.” Bea broke down and started crying. “All I could think about was Debbie not having any parents and Allie...”

“Bea? What about Allie?”

She could not make eye contact with Bridget knowing that she had stepped over a professional line that was ethically inappropriate.

“Look, Bridget, I really don’t even know where to start. But, from the first time I saw her, there was something about her. At the time I did not understand where the “feelings” were coming from. I, um, find her very attractive. It really threw me for a loop because I’m not gay. But, Bridget, when I look at her, she makes me feel things I have never really felt before.”

“Bea, I’m not going to judge you in any way. You don’t need to label yourself as a lesbian just because you are attracted to a woman.”

The redhead blushed bright red and said “Um, she didn’t have anyone here to help her and at first I felt like I was just going to lend her a hand. You know, a place to stay until she recovered. But, that is not entirely the truth. I wanted to be near her and get to know her. And god dammit, I wanted to touch her. And I took advantage of her grief.”

“What makes you feel you took advantage of her?”

“Well, I took her home with me and the very first time we were alone in the house, I told her about Harry.”

“Wow, Bea. That is really not like you. It took me a long time to get you to open up.”

“I know. But somehow it was easy to talk to her even though what I told her was very painful. And afterwards, she was consoling me, and when I looked into her eyes, I just couldn’t help it. I wanted to kiss her so badly.”

“Did you kiss?”

“This is not a time to laugh but just as we were about to, my phone rang and it was Franky.”

“Franky?”

“Yes. She told me she has a date with you on Saturday night.”

It was Bridget’s turn to blush. She looked at Bea, who was smiling, and scoffed.

“Look, Bridget, Franky is my best friend and it is only natural that she would call me for advice.”

“Franky does not seem the type who would need help planning a date.”

“Umm, she is not as cocky as she acts. She said I had been hiding you for myself.”

Bridget laughed and Bea continued. “She wanted to know where she should take you. Fancy or casual. I told her I would have to call her back. And I just hung up. Allie was looking at me and I could only tell her I was sorry. And then I kissed her.”

“What was her reaction?”

“Well, initially I felt like I had fucked up and offended her. So I pulled away and was going to apologize when she pulled me back in and kissed me. Really, kissed me. Umm, things were getting out of control. I told her we had to stop or I was not going to be able to stop. This is so embarrassing, but I wanted her so bad. And I still do. But, I don’t want to just jump into bed with her. Well I do. But I want us to see if what we feel is real and not just a spur of the moment attraction or in her case, gratitude.”

“Bea, you are approaching this in the right way. Take your time with her. If it’s meant to be, your feelings will intensify. If not they will fizzle out.”

“Well right now my libido has gone from non existent to non stop.” Bea blushed again realizing what she had said. “Shit, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Bea, what you had with Harry was not a healthy or pleasurable relationship. And feeing desire and wanting to make love is normal. Especially with the right person.”

“I’ve been so afraid of intimacy, but with Allie, I feel hope. I just don’t want to disappoint her.”

“Bea, if it’s right, neither of you will be disappointed. Just take your time. Give her time to grieve and time for you to also heal.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Dr. Smith? We are ready to take you down for your CT scan.” The technician had a wheelchair and Bea scoffed. “I am fully capable of walking.”

“Doctor’s orders.”

Bridget giggled as she watched the redhead grumble. But, she finally realized the sooner she got cleared the sooner she would be going home.

 

Allie was still worried about Bea. “Franky, can we go down to the hospital and check on her.?”

“Let me try to call her first. She might need us to bring something.”

Franky pulled her cell out of her back pocket and rang Bea’s cell.

“It went straight to voicemail.”

“Shit. Then let’s just go there. Please, Franky. I need to see her. I need to know she’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when Allie and Bea are reunited❤️
> 
> A big thank you to all of the comments and praise I have gotten from all of you.  
> And to all of the other writers out there. Thank you for sharing your stories.  
> And to the one who made me have a very frustrating day....and you know who you are...Payback is coming. LOLOLOL


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night. Hope y’all enjoy the reunion.

Chapter 22

 

Allie and Franky arrived at the hospital in record time. Franky parked the car and they rushed in the doors of the ER.

At the reception desk, Franky asked if she could be taken to Bea’s room.

“Only family members are allowed.”

“Well, I’m her fucking attorney and she asked me to come.”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but I don’t have the authority to let you go in."

“Then I want to speak to whoever does have the authority.”

“Okay, I will page the charge nurse.”

Within a few minutes, out walked Maxine Conway. She knew Franky and approached her and hugged her.

“How’s Red?”

“She’s doing as well as can be expected.”

“Were you the one who was in there with her?”

“Yes” said Maxine and she began to tear up. “She made me leave and I was so afraid.”

Franky hugged Maxine and told her “You know how she is.”

“Yes.” It was then Maxine recognized the blonde who was with her. “Miss Novak?”

“Yes. How are you doing? I’m so glad you’re safe. Umm, can you get us in to see Bea?”

Maxine looked at her with puzzlement on her face.

Franky realized she needed to cover the situation.

“Maxine, Allie is my client and she was with me when we heard about Red. She is really concerned about her. They have become....umm friends. Can you get us back to see her?”

“Okay. Follow me.”

She used her badge to deactivate the door lock and led them through the numerous hallways that led to the exam rooms.

“They have her in one of the procedure rooms. It affords her more privacy.”

Maxine knocked on the door and peered in. Bea was not in the room but Dr. Westfall was.

“Hello, Bridget.”

“Hi Maxine. I am so glad you are okay”. The two women hugged and she noticed that she had been accompanied by none other than Franky Doyle and Allie.

“Hello, Bridget. Fancy meeting you here.”

Bridget’s heart rate picked up at the sight of the younger woman.

“Umm, hi Franky. Oh and Allie. You look so much better than the last time I saw you.”

“It’s nice to see you again. But, where is Bea?”

Bridget could tell by the look on her face and the tone of her voice that Allie was concerned about Bea in more ways than just as a friend.

“She is down getting a CT scan of her head. They are wanting to make sure she has no injuries to her brain. The gunman pistol whipped her on the side of her head. It cut her and she lost consciousness. She seems okay, but they want to be sure.”

A look of relief washed over the younger blonde’s face.

Maxine said she needed to get back. She said goodbye to everyone and walked out.

After walking a few steps, she ran into Bea and the tech.

“Bea!” Maxine said embracing the woman. “You scared the shit out of me. I can’t believe you sent me out.”

“Maxine, I didn’t mean to frighten you but there was no reason to risk both our lives.”

“Well, I’m glad your okay. Earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Umm, yeah. But now is not the time. I will call you in a day or two. Have you over and then we’ll talk.”

“Okay, hun. I gotta get back.” She hugged Bea and walked away.

Franky was quietly flirting with Bridget and Allie had sat down on the gurney.

Then the door opened and Allie finally saw Bea. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

Bea noticed Franky first and asked her what she was doing there.

“Allie called me when she heard the news report and after I found out what was going on, I drove over to your house to tell her. I knew she would be upset.”

“Is she okay?”

Franky moved aside and Bea’s eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful blue eyed blonde.

“Bea” Allie whispered as she strode quickly to her side. “I was so scared.” She took the older woman’s hands in her own and held them gently. Tears, still on her cheeks.

“Allie” she said and stood up. She could not stop herself from embracing the woman who had unknowingly swept her off her feet. Bea broke down and started crying.

“Bridget” Franky whispered. “How about we go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink? I think they could benefit from some time alone.”

Bridget nodded and led the way.

Bridget and Franky went into the cafeteria and both got a cup of coffee.

“So, Bridget. Tell me more about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?’

“Everything.”

The older woman laughed and then said. “Well as you know I am a psychiatrist. I have been practicing for about ten years. I used to live in Florida, but the Southwest charmed me when I came out to the balloon fiesta several years ago.”

“Funny. I have lived here for a few years myself but I have only gone to the fiesta once.”  
   
“Where did you live before?”

“Well, I was raised in Pennsylvania. My biological parents split up when I was very young. My mother was abusive and eventually I was taken away by the State.  I was very lucky to get settled with wonderful foster parents who guided me and with them I found out what caring meant. My foster father is an attorney and he always fascinated me with stories of his cases. So after High School I got accepted at Penn State and eventually completed my degree in law.  I met Red there and she eventually came to the University of New Mexico and completed her degree in Medicine. We stayed in close contact. She was like a sister to me so I moved out here a few years ago. She was married at the time to an abusive bastard.”

“Harry. Yes, I actually saw both Bea and Debbie after he killed himself.”

“I knew she was seeing a therapist but did not realize it was you.”  
   
“I guess she doesn’t tell you everything.”

”That’s true enough. She did tell me about Blondie, though. And I plan to offer her some pointers.”

“You’re kidding. Right?” Bridget said, laughing.

“No I am not. I have great talent when it comes to pleasing women.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Even though the thought of having wild sex with the tattooed brunette made her wet, she was not ready to just jump in the sack with her.  

“Funny thing. She said you asked her where to take me on our date Saturday night.” Bridget smirked and Franky blushed.

“Well, she knows you and I really wanted to make a good impression.”  
   
Bridget leaned out and placed her hand on top of Franky’s. “Look, Franky. I am looking forward to our date. And I am not that picky about where we go.”

Franky knew Bridget was different than any other woman she had known. And as much as she wanted to take her to bed, somehow she knew she was going to be more than her usual one night stand.

   
Neither Bea nor Allie were aware the other women had left. They continued to hold each other until they both stopped crying. They pulled apart but stayed close. Neither woman able to stop looking at the other.

Allie noticed the stitches on the side of her head as well as an area of large bruising.

“Come on, Bea. You better sit down on the bed.”

Bea nodded, but did not let go of the blonde’s hand. “Come sit with me, Allie.”

The two women sat on the bed and kept their fingers laced.

“I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, too.” Allie said. “I was worried about Debbie. It broke my heart thinking she would lose the only parent she had.”

“All I could think of was you and Debbie. I was so scared that I would never see either of you again.” Bea’s voice broke and they both started crying again.

Allie put her arm around Bea’s shoulder and the redhead leaned in and laid her head on Allie’s chest and laid her arm over her swollen abdomen. She absently began caressing the rounded surface. “I want to be here for you and this baby, Allie. I am so grateful that I am going to be a part of bringing him or her into the world.”

Allie brought her hand and placed it over Bea’s and together they continued to gently rub the area.

Bea raised her eyes and looked into Allie's ocean blue eyes. She raised her hand and placed it on the beautiful woman's cheek. She rubbed her cheek gently with her thumb. 

Allie gazed into her eyes but her gaze kept dropping to her lips. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She wanted to kiss her so badly.

Bea lost all control at that moment and leaned in to kiss the plump lips. Just as their lips touched, there was a knock at the door.

They jumped apart at the sound.

"Dr. Smith. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still shook up but overall feel alright."

"Your CT is clear. If you're up to it, then we can go ahead and let you go home. Do you have someone to drive you?"

"I'll drive you." Allie said.

"Okay, then. Go ahead and get dressed and I'll get the nurse to bring your discharge instructions."

"I really don't need instructions." she scoffed.

The doctor looked her straight in the eyes and said "I know you're a doctor but right now you're a patient and that means right now I'm in charge.”

Allie giggled softly and Bea joined her.

“Okay, Doc. Whatever you say. Just as long as it’s soon.”

He nodded and left the room. 

Then the two women made eye contact. Their demeanors changed quickly from mirth to awareness. 

Allie gasped when she saw the look in Bea’s eyes. She leaned in and their lips met. They simultaneously moaned and pulled each other closer. 

Bea licked Allie’s lips and the blonde opened her mouth and their tongues began caressing the others. 

They moaned again and pulled apart when breathing became a problem.

They both struggled to catch their breath but did not let go of one another.

"Umm, I think I better get changed into my scrubs so we will be ready to go. They left me a spare set on the chair in the corner."

"Let me get them for you."

Allie walked over and picked up the scrubs and when she turned around she almost dropped them. She stopped in her tracks. Bea had removed the hospital gown and was standing in her bra and underwear. The redhead had a very fit body. Her hips flared slightly and she had a very sexy ass.

"Umm, Allie? Are you alright?" Bea asked as she smirked. She could tell her state of undress was affecting the younger woman.

Allie blushed and then stuttered "Y-yes, of course."

Normally Bea was quite shy about anyone seeing her body in any state of undress but she liked the way the blonde was looking at her.

She took the clothing from Allie and slipped on the bottoms. She raised her arms to put on the top and this almost did Allie in.

She could not stop herself from saying, "You're so beautiful, Bea." 

This did make Bea blush. She looked Allie up and down and said "So are you, You're gorgeous,"

"I'm as big as a house and,,,"

"Beautiful, Allie. You have a glow about you. Trust me. Bea strode over to Allie and connected their lips softly and within seconds they were kissing passionately.

"Umm. Red?" 

The two women jumped apart. Both blushing at having been caught in such a compromising situation.

"Not that I wouldn't mind watching you two go at one another, but if you keep that up much longer, you're gonna burn down the hospital."

"Franky, stop. Leave them alone." Bridget said, hitting her on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Are you ladies ready to head home?"

"Just waiting for the nurse to bring paperwork. Look, Franky, Allie can drive us home in my car."

"Blondie, are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yes. As long as Bea can direct me, there is no reason I cannot get us home."

"Alright then." 

She went over and hugged Bea. "I'm really glad you're alright. You had me worried for a while."

"I was worried, too. But it all worked out okay. Thank you for taking care of Allie."

"Sure" she whispered "And if you need any pointers..." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Bea blushed and pushed Franky away.

"Just when I think you’re being serious." Bea scoffed. 

Franky walked up to Bridget and said. "How about we catch a bite to eat?"

"I’d really like to Franky but I am still on duty. I will certainly be looking forward to our date on Saturday. But I really need to get back." 

She was a bit nervous about being alone again with the sexy brunette. Their brief time in the cafeteria had weakened her resistance to the blatant suggestions and flirtations of the very sexy Franky Doyle.

Franky was disappointed but understood. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out.

Bridget followed her a couple of minutes later.

The nurse came in just after and went over the discharge instructions with Bea and Allie.

"You ready to go Allie?"

"Yes, Let's go home.”

“I just need to stop at my locker and grab my things.”

Bea took her hand and held it all the way to her car and after they both got in she reached over again and took Allie"s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bea and Allie go home....wonder what will happen?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea go home...This is not safe for work❤️

Chapter 23

It was pretty late when Bea and Allie arrived back at the house. 

They were as quiet as possible going into the house via the garage.

"Are you hungry, Bea? I could make you something."

"As a matter of fact, I'm starving."

Allie giggled. "You sound like Debbie."

"Speaking of her, I am going up and check on her. I really need to see her."

"Of course you do. Go on up and I will make you a tray and bring it up."

"You don't have to...."

Allie covered Bea's lips with her fingers. "Sshh. I want to."

Bea kissed her fingers gently and said "Okay then. Thank you. See you in a bit."

Allie looked in the refrigerator and decided on an omelette. She found tomatoes, mushrooms and peppers and chopped some up.

She decided on orange juice for a drink and poured herself a glass as well.

She found a tray and put a napkin and a fork on it and waited until the omelette was cooked.

 

As she rounded the top of the stairs she heard Bea and Vera talking quietly in the hallway.

"I'm certainly glad you are okay. We were so worried."

"Thank you, Vera. I am glad you were here for both Debbie and Allie."

"Of course. Allie really cares about you. She was beside herself when we saw the report."

"She's very kind. And special to me. I’m glad she is going to take over watching Debbie after you leave."

"Well, she will be in good hands. She spent a lot of time with both of us this evening and read Debbie a story at bedtime. I feel so much better now about leaving."

"We will miss you, Vera. Listen, I have to take a few days off from work. Since you are watching Debbie from Sunday morning until we get back from California, it is okay for you to take off the next couple of days. I know you have a lot to do as well. Planning your wedding and all."

"We are just planning to go before a judge."

"Vera, please consider having the ceremony here in the back yard. I would love to do this for you for all you have done for me and Deb."

"Really, Bea?"

At that moment Allie went into the library area where they were talking. 

"Not to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I would love to photograph your wedding. I have been anxious to get behind my lens again."

Vera hugged both women and thanked them. 

She then excused herself and went to her room.

"I made you an omelette. Come eat before it gets cold."

Bea headed to her bedroom and fluffed up some pillows and laid reclined on the bed.

Allie set the tray across her lap and grabbed her glass of juice and drank most of it at one go.

"I'm going to to go get ready for bed. I will be back in a few minutes to get the tray and take it downstairs"

Before she could walk far, Bea grabbed her hand. "Allie, would you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. Uh, well that is not entirely true. I want to be close to you." She blushed and looked down.

"I would like that too. I'll be back soon."

Allie went to her room and took off her clothes. She looked in her drawers and found a pajama set. She went in the restroom and freshened up and brushed her teeth. She had gotten better removing and replacing the shoulder brace. She was starting to get pretty tired of it.

She put on clean underwear and then her pajamas. She then sighed and put the brace back on.

She kept thinking about the heated kisses they had shared at the hospital. This had left her worked up and wanting more. She knew they were needing to slow things down, but the redhead made her feel and want things she had not thought about in a long time. Not since Jessie.

She did not feel the overwhelming pain she usually felt when remembering her longtime lover. For the first time in two years she felt she was ready to have another relationship. But she knew it had more to do with Bea than anything. The redhead was beautiful inside and out. And she knew she it was going to be a sexually frustrating night. Lying beside her and holding her and kissing her would lead to her wanting more. 

She sighed and headed back to Bea's bedroom.

"Allie, that was delicious. Thank you so much for making it for me."

"It was nothing fancy. Here, let me take the tray down and clean up the dishes. You can get ready for bed."

"Yeah, I will grab a quick shower." Bea got out of bed and put her hand over Allie's. "I'll see you soon, beautiful girl'"

With that she pulled her scrub top off and threw it in the hamper along with her scrub pants. 

Allie rushed out knowing she would soon be naked and after seeing her breasts once, she was not sure her heart would survive seeing them again and not being able to touch them.

Bea continued undressing and threw her bra and panties in the hamper. She went into the restroom and tied her hair up and started the water. Once it was at the temperature she wanted she got it and closed the glass door.

The water washed over her body soothing her sore muscles and relaxing her body. She lathered up quickly because she couldn't wait to be in her bed, close to Allie. She wanted to hold onto her all night. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit she wanted a lot more than holding but promised herself that she would try and wait until they knew each other longer before taking them to the next step. But, she would sure make the interim as pleasurable as possible knowing when they finally did make love, the build up would have well been worth the unfulfilled sexual needs she would be experiencing.

She turned off the water and dried off. She got out and put lotion all over her body then wrapped up in a towel. She brushed her teeth and added some moisturizer to her face.

She then went back in her bedroom realizing she had not gotten any sleeping clothes or panties.

She opened her drawer and took out a pair of panties and a long t-shirt. She dropped the towel and pulled on the panties. She grabbed the t-shirt and headed to the bed meeting the blue eyed blonde as she was coming back in. She was shocked to see the obvious desire in her eyes and she felt the wanting deep in her core. She pulled the t-shirt on and said "Umm, sorry. I should have taken my clothes to the bathroom."

Allie smirked "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

Their eyes met and held for several seconds. Bea finally cleared her throat and said. "Are you sure you're okay sleeping in here with me?"

"Absolutely. Do you need anything before we lay down? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Bea shook her head and said "No" but in her mind she said "Oh, I'm hurting alright but there are no magic pills that will take care of that particular pain."

Bea asked Allie which side of the bed would be best for her. "The right. It is still a bit painful if I try to lay on my shoulder."

Bea pulled back the quilt and sheet and they both crawled into the bed. 

At first they both laid on their backs. 

Then Bea reached out and grabbed Allie's hand. "I'm so glad you're here."

Allie turned toward her and pulled her hand away and laid it out and asked Bea if she liked to cuddle.

"That would be amazing."

Bea laid on Allie's left shoulder and laid her hand across Allie's belly. 

Allie pulled her in close, rubbing her back in circles.

 

"Mmm, that feels nice."

Bea looked up and saw that Allie was gazing at her and the look in her eyes said so much. 

Bea gasped. "Oh, Allie. I want to kiss you so....."

Before Bea could complete her sentence, Allie was kissing her passionately. She brought her hand up and pulled the tie out of Bea's hair and ran her fingers through the wild red curls.

Bea moaned loudly and deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up Allie's body, slightly touching her right breast. The nipple hardened instantly and Allie gasped.

"0h, god, Bea." She brought her knee up between Bea's legs and rubbed it against her core. 

"Fuck, Allie." Bea pulled her knee up and touched Allie and she could feel her wetness on her thigh through the blonde’s underwear.

Allie moaned again and moved against Bea's leg. 

Their kisses were more heated and Allie sucked on Bea's lower lip and the redhead moaned loudly.

Allie ran her hand down Bea's neck and onto her chest. She grabbed her breast through the t-shirt and found her nipple hard and begging to be touched. She circled her nipple with her thumb and Bea gasped and began rubbing herself harder against Allie's thigh.

"Allie, that feels so good. I c-can’t stop. Oh, baby” she moaned as she moved herself harder and faster against the younger woman’s thigh. Her breathing was ragged. She was so close to coming. She knew if she continued to ride Allie’s thigh, she would come. But she wanted more.

Bea became bold and drug her lips down Allie’s neck and bit her pulse point then kissed it and sucked it gently.

Allie was moving her hips against Bea’s thigh and cried out when Bea continued down her chest and sucked on her nipple through her night shirt. She moved her hand down and brought it underneath Allie’s nightshirt and began circling her rounded abdomen and then moved up and cupped her left breast. 

Allie moaned loudly. Bea took her hand out and unbuttoned the nightshirt so she would have better access and be able to see Allie’s breasts. Once the shirt was fully opened, Bea leaned down and pulled Allie’s nipple into her mouth. She bit it gently and then continued to lick and suck it. She move her hand down and moved her fingers just under the waistband of her bottoms. “Fuck. Bea, if you keep doing that I am going to lose what little control I have left.”

Bea raised her head and looked deeply into Allie’s eyes. “It’s okay, Allie. Tonight, I could have died. I need to feel alive and I want you to be alive with me. I want you to lose control. Baby, I want to touch you. I want to be inside you.”

“Bea. I want you more than I want anything right now. I just want you to be sure. Because, I am on the verge of coming undone and there’s nothing else in the world that I want more right now than to make love with you. But, I need to be sure you won’t regret...”

“Allie, I promise you I am as out of control as you and I want you so bad. I’ve never done this with a woman and I am nervous that I won’t know what to do. But, I promise you, I will have no regrets.”

“Bea, have you ever pleasured yourself?” 

Bea blushed as red as her hair but nodded.

“Then you know exactly how you need to touch me. So take me, Babe. Take me now.” 

And with that Allie pushed Bea’s hand lower. 

Bea was shaking with nerves and excitement. She felt the soft hair at the juncture of her thighs. She moved her fingers down and rubbed them across Allie’s clit. “Yes! Touch me there.”

Bea moved her thumb around and around her clit. The blonde was gasping for air. “In me, Bea. I need you inside of me.”

She grabbed Allie’s PJ bottoms and underwear and pulled them off quickly.

She looked at the beautiful woman laid out before her.

She leaned up and kissed Allie deeply while moving her fingers down to Allie’s entrance. When she touched her she gasped. “You are so wet. Mmm. I want to make you come, Allie.” She kissed down the side of her neck and sucked on her pulse point. Then she started moving her finger in and out of the blonde, while still stroking her clit.

Allie pulled her up and they locked lips and both women moaned. 

“More, Bea. I want more. Please, oh god, please. More.”

Bea sucked on Allie’s lower lip and then added a second finger. She slid her fingers in and out rapidly and just before Allie came undone she stopped. 

“Bea?”

“Look at me Allie. God, you are so beautiful. I want you to look at me when you come.” She slid her fingers back in slowly and bent her fingers forward. “You like this, Allie?”

“Yes. Please, Bea. I want you so much. I need you moving inside me.”

Bea looked lovingly at Allie and started moving in and out of her slowly. She rubbed her clit with her thumb and continued to move slowly. Allie’s walls were tightening around Bea’s fingers and she knew she was close.

Allie arched her back off the bed and looked directly in Bea’s eyes. She could see the desire in her eyes and said “Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” Then she lifted her hand and wrapped her arm around Bea’s neck and pulled her closer, wanting to kiss her so badly.

“Come for me, beautiful girl.” Bea whispered. Ghosting over Allie’s lips. 

Allie’s eyes looked into Bea’s eyes and with one more curving of her fingers, Allie let go.

“Bea. Oh. Yes. Fuck, that is so good.” Allie continued to moan and move her hips in harmony with Bea’s fingers. Her breathing was very labored. Her chest heaving with each breath.

Finally, she closed her eyes and fell back against the pillow. 

Bea raised her hand and ran her fingers through the soft blonde strands. She leaned in and kissed Allie’s lips very gently. 

Allie’s breathing leveled out and she opened her eyes, gazing into the brown eyes of the woman who had just fucked her senseless.

“That was amazing, Bea” she said. 

She raised up on her left elbow and kissed the redhead passionately. 

Bea moaned and weaved her hands tightly through Allie’s hair and pulled her closer, their mouths devouring each other’s lips.

“Bea. I want to make love you you but I’ll need to work around this god damned shoulder harness.”

“Umm, are you sure you’re up to this? I don’t want you to be in pain.” 

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life.” 

Allie laid back down on her back and raised her hand up and gently touched Bea’s’ bruised temple. “Are you feeling okay? Shit, I had totally forgotten about your injury. How selfish of me.”

“Don’t say that. Making love to you was one of the most incredible experiences of my life. You are so responsive and sexy. I almost....” Bea blushed realizing what she was about to say.

“Almost is not enough, Beautiful. I want to touch you and feel you come undone. I need that more than I need to breathe right now. Please, let me make love to you.”

“Okay.” Bea whispered.

Allie moved her hand from Bea’s face and rubbed her thumb over her lips. Bea sucked Allie’s thumb into her mouth and the young blonde gasped.

“Fuck, Bea. That was so hot.” Allie continued to move her hand down the redhead’s neck and down her chest. She rubbed her hand over her right breast, massaging her nipple into a hard nub. Bea moaned.

“Can I take off your shirt? I want to see you and watch your body respond to my touch.”

Bea nodded and raised her arms. 

Allie used her one good arm to pull the shirt over Bea’s head.

“Oh, god, Bea. You’re beautiful.” Allie said her eyes raking over the older woman’s upper body. She reached out and touched her right breast, her hand trembling. 

Bea arched her back so Allie could touch her entire breast. 

Allie filled her hand with Bea’s breast and leaned in and drew her other nipple into her mouth. Bea grabbed the blonde’s head and held it tightly against her breast.

“Allie” Bea rasped. “That feels so good.”

The young woman pushed Bea back against the pillows and continued to attack her breasts with her mouth and hand.

She kissed and licked her way across Bea’s chest sucking the other nipple into her mouth, bathing it with her tongue.

Bea was rolling her hips trying to find somewhere she could rub her aching mound. Wanting to take some of the edge off of her need. 

Allie licked down to Bea’s naval and teased the opening with her tongue. She continued to move her tongue down to the waistband of the older woman’s underwear.

She dropped a bit lower and kissed her clit through her underwear. 

Bea moaned and raised her hips off the bed. “Allie! Oh, god. Please.”

She looked up at the redhead and asked “Umm, can I take these off?”

Bea nodded and Allie hooked her thumb on the elastic and pulled them down.

She had raised up on her knees and straddled the older woman. Her eyes looked at the totally exposed body and then lowered herself down and rolled her hips making contact with the redhead”s clit. 

Bea moaned loudly and put her hands on the blonde’s sexy ass and held her there while she raised her hips and ground her sensitive clit against Allie’s.

“Allie, please. I need you.”

Allie lifted her hips and found a way she could reach Bea’s lips.

They kissed deeply and the blonde began kissing her way down Bea’s neck, biting her shoulder as she moved down.

“Please, Allie. Touch me.”

She maneuvered herself so she could use her left hand to touch Bea but also to be able to taste her. 

She rubbed her thumb over the redhead’s swollen clit and the older woman moaned. “More, Allie. Please. Touch me.”

Allie brought Bea’s leg over her good shoulder and leaned in. She licked the woman’s opening from bottom to to and then circled her clit with her tongue before moving back down and moving her tongue in and out of the woman’s core.

“Fuck, Allie. That feels so good. Please don’t stop. I’m so close, baby.”

Allie was loving the taste of the older woman’s juices. She was raising her hips in a demand for more. She reached down and slid two fingers into the woman’s very wet vagina. She moved in and out quickly, sucking and licking her clit until she felt the woman’s walls closing in on her fingers.

Allie moaned against the woman’s clit and curved her finger inside her.

“Allie, I’m going to....oh fuck....don’t stop.....yes...oh yes...just like that...”

Bea raised her hips and then her mouth formed into an O and she began coming undone. 

Allie could feel her pulsing inside and kept moving inside her and licking her clit until the beautiful older woman collapsed onto the pillows.

Allie started kissing her way back up Bea’s body and when she got to her mouth she kissed her passionately.

Bea had never tasted herself and found that she actually liked it.

“That was incredible, Allie. I have never felt anything like that before.” Tears started flowing freely down her cheeks.

Allie laid down next to Bea and pulled her close and kissed the side of her head. She started rubbing her back and soon the redhead’s breathing leveled out and Allie knew she had fallen asleep. She kissed her gently and allowed herself to fall into a very peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter❤️My keyboard almost melted....


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie wake up together

Chapter 24

When Allie started waking up, the bedroom was glowing in the soft glow of dawn. She knew it was still very early.

She was lying on her left side and was being spooned by the woman who had become her lover. She softly smiled recalling the mind blowing sex they had shared just a very few hours ago. 

Allie’s shirt was still unbuttoned and Bea’ hand was settled just under her breast. The baby was actively moving within her womb. 

She could feel the older woman’s breasts against her back. Her ass fitting perfectly within the other woman’s pelvis. She could not stop herself from moving herself a little closer.

Bea moaned and rubbed herself up against Allie’s perfectly shaped ass.

She moved her hand up and palmed the blonde’s breast and pulled her in tighter.

Allie gasped and then moaned. 

Now both women were fully awake and aware of each other.

Bea raised herself up on her elbow and gently kissed Allie’s shoulder.

She felt a bit shy in the light of day, but her body’s desires were anything but. She wanted Allie. Even more now than she had the night before.

“Good morning, beautiful girl.” she said.

Allie turned her head back and gazed into the brown eyes that were filled with wonder and desire.

 “Bea. Good morning.” The ocean blue eyes did not falter. She rolled onto her back and raised her good arm to the redhead’s temple. “How is your head feeling?”

“It’s a bit tender but overall I feel....” she lowered her eyes feeling shy about telling Allie that their activities had left her feeling alive and amazingly wanting to touch her even more.

Allie put her hand under Bea’s chin and lifted her head until they were again making eye contact. “Babe, last night was wonderful. There are no words to tell you how incredibly satisfied I am. Or how badly I want to....” 

She then leaned in and kissed the older woman tenderly. 

Bea crashed her lips into the blonde’s and kissed her deeply and passionately. They both had to pull back to catch their breath.

“Allie” she whispered. “I want you again. I need you.” She said rubbing her thumb over the blonde’s lower lip.

“I want you too, Bea. So much. But this baby right now is sitting on my bladder and I have to go pee.”

The redhead giggled and let her roll over and get out of the bed. She sat up and walked across the room into the bathroom. Her pajama top wide open and she was fully naked on the bottom. 

Bea could not take her eyes off the beautiful blonde.

She pulled the covers up over her own naked body. 

Suddenly, her bedroom door flew open and Debbie came running into the room. 

“Mommy!” she said, climbing on the bed and launching herself toward her mother.

“Hey, Debs! How are you this morning?”

“I’m starving.” She pulled the blankets down a bit and saw that her mother had no top on. 

“Mommy, why are you naked?” The little girl giggled and fell back on the bed, unable to stop laughing.

“I got a little too hot last night and took off my nightshirt.” 

She saw Allie quietly close the bathroom door, obviously not ready to explain why she was half dressed and in Bea’s bedroom.

‘Oh. Well hurry up and get dressed. I want some breakfast.”

“Okay, little one. Go to your bathroom and brush your teeth and I will come get you in a few minutes and we will go see what we can find in the kitchen.”

“Okay, Mommy. But, hurry. I am sooo hungry.”

The little girl ran into the hallway.

Bea got up quickly and shut her door. 

She knocked quietly on the bathroom door and Allie opened it. She had wrapped herself in a towel and had the most sheepish look on her face.

“Fuck, Bea. That was close. Imagine if she had come one minute sooner. Then we would both have to try and explain why we were naked.” Allie actually blushed.

Bea started laughing and bent over at the waist. “Shit. Move. I have to pee or I am going to pee on the floor.”

Both women were laughing so hard that tears were coming down their faces.

They finally caught their breath and were able to collect themselves.

“Shit, Bea. How am I going to sneak back into my room?”

“Don’t worry. I will go occupy Debbie in her room and you can head that way. But, um, you might want to put your bottoms on first.” Bea said with a huge smile on her face.

Allie looked at Bea and scoffed. This set Bea to laughing again. 

Allie huffed and headed back in the bedroom and dug through the blankets until she found her panties and pajama bottoms. She pulled the bottoms on and wadded her panties up and then looked down and realized her top was still unbuttoned. One breast fully exposed and the other covered up by her arm and the shoulder immobilizer.

Bea was no longer laughing. The blonde looked so sexy and helpless. She pulled her into the bathroom and started buttoning up her top.

She was suddenly so turned on that she was breathing heavily and her hands were trembling.

“Bea.” Allie whispered and suddenly she found herself pushed against the bathroom door, the redhead kissing her and moaning. She reached up and palmed the blonde’s breast. 

Allie could not stop herself from responding. She moaned and moved her body so she would have the redhead’s thigh between her throbbing center.

She suddenly had a moment of clarity. She pushed Bea away. 

“We have to stop. Debbie could come back at any moment.” Allie was struggling to breathe and Bea was not doing much better.

Bea laid her forehead against Allie’s. 

“You’re right.” She kissed Allie lightly and said. “Okay. I’m going. But you better believe we will continue this later.”

Allie moaned and said “Just try and stop me.”

Bea put on a pair of shorts and her nightshirt and went and got Debbie from her room. She helped her make up her bed so Allie could safely make it back to her room.

Allie quickly went in her room and shut the door. She stripped off her clothes and her shoulder brace and went to take a shower.

She relived every moment she had experienced the night before. She was hungry for more lovemaking with the sexy redhead. And very wet and frustrated from their recent frolicking.

She finished her shower, got dressed and headed down the hallway. She ran into Vera who was coming out of her room with her suitcase and other belongings.

“Good morning, Allie. I hope you slept well.” Vera said. But judging from all of that moaning coming out of Dr. Smith’s bedroom, I’d say you slept very well.

“Yes. I did. How about you?”

“Good. Dr. Smith gave me the next 2 days off so I am heading home. I will see both of you early Sunday morning.”

“Okay. Enjoy your time.”

Allie followed the nanny down the stairs. 

Vera went into the kitchen to tell Bea and Debbie goodbye.

Debbie came and hugged her and Bea offered her a breakfast burrito. “You can take it with you.”

Vera thanked her and headed out.

“Allie, how about you. Hungry?” 

Their eyes met over Debbie’s head and Allie licked her lips and said. “I’m starving.”

Bea felt a pool of wetness between her legs. She had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning.

So she turned her attention back to the stove and prepared Allie a burrito and brought it to the table along with a cup of tea.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” She said. And then she winked at the young blonde.

Bea made her own plate and joined the other two.

“Mommy this burrito is so good.”

“Glad you like it, baby.”

Soon all three of them completed their meals. Allie insisted on cleaning up while Bea got Debbie ready for school and herself ready for the day.

She helped Debbie get dressed and fixed her hair. She told her to brush her teeth and go down and hang out with Allie.

Bea took a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top.

When they were ready to head out, Bea asked Allie to come along.

“I’d like to show you around a bit, if you’d like.”

“Sure, that would be great. Let me grab my purse and sunglasses.”

Bea gathered up Debbie’s backpack and her own belongings.

Allie was back quickly.

After dropping Debbie at school, Bea suggested they drop by the YMCA to sign up for the parenting classes. 

“That’d be great.”

While en route, Bea kept stealing glances of the beautiful blonde. She was taking everything in as it was all new to her.

She remembered their night of lovemaking and smiled. The memories made her core throb. She shyly reached across the armrest and laid her hand on the blonde’s thigh.

Allie looked at her and smiled. She laced her fingers with the older woman and continued to look around.

“I would love to someday go on an outing and bring my camera.” 

“How about Saturday morning? We could bring Debbie and have a picnic.”

“That would be terrific.”

They arrived shortly at the Y and went inside. They picked up information about the classes and signed up. Their first class would be the evening after they got back from California.

“I’d like to take you to a special coffeehouse. They have the best desserts.”

“Sounds yummy.”

They headed into downtown Albuquerque. It was very eclectic and artsy. They found a parking space fairly easily and walked a couple of blocks to the coffeehouse.

They passed some interesting businesses along the way and also some rather sketchy individuals.

A couple of them asked outright for money. Some were high as a kite.

Allie thought back to her days of drug abuse and got started feeling rather ashamed of herself.

When they got to the coffee shop, Bea told her to pick out a dessert and something to drink. 

Allie looked at the display and had a hard time choosing as there was everything from muffins to cakes. 

“Wow. It’s hard to decide. What are you having?”

“I was leaning toward the apple crisp. It is really good. I will give you some bites of it.”

“Then I guess I’ll have a piece of banana bread.”

“Great choice. Tea or decaf.”

“I’ll have a London Fog.”

Bea placed their orders and they were given a number. They found a table for two in one of the corners.

Allie sat down and Bea could tell right away something was wrong. 

“You okay, Allie?”

Allie would not meet Bea’s eyes. “Just some tough memories of another time in my life.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I do, but I don’t. I’m afraid you will be very disappointed in me.”

“Look at me, Allie.” 

The blonde raised her ocean blue eyes and gazed into the soft brown orbs.

“Not one person in this world is perfect. I believe we all make mistakes. But, if one recognizes their error in judgment and strives to change it then it isn’t really something that should be held against them. Nothing you can say will change how I feel about you.”

Bea blushed when she realized she had come close to telling Allie that she cared very deeply for her. And after making love with her last night, she cared even more.

“Okay, well don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The waiter brought out their order and asked if they needed anything else. They both shook their heads.

Allie took a sip of her tea and nodded. “That is really good.”

Bea continued to look at her but gave her time to start talking.

“When I was 17, I got involved with a girl. Her name was Jessie. I had never really found great attraction in the boys at my school, but the first time I saw her, I knew that I was a lesbian. She was out and proud and really didn’t give a shit what anyone thought of her. Her father is a famous musician so she was raised in luxury. To make a long story short, we fell madly in love with each other. She was a year older and as soon as she graduated, her parents bought her a condominium and we moved in together.”

“You were still in high school? And your parents allowed this?”

“I didn’t have parents. I had a mother. If you want to call her that. She inherited a good bit of money from my stepfather when he died and from that point she travelled and was rarely home. I had been living with Jessie for a couple of weeks before she even noticed I was gone. She called me up on my cell phone wanting to know where I was.”

“I told her I was living with my lover and she started threatening to charge ‘him’ with statutory rape. I laughed and told her it was a she and not a he. She told me if I stayed with her, that she would disown me. I told her go ahead and it wasn’t as if she really gave a shit about me.”

“Kaz knew about Jessie and was okay with it. She too was not close to our mother. Anyway, early in our relationship Jessie introduced me to pot and we would get stoned pretty often. I finished high school and basically Jessie and I lived like queens. She didn’t have to work because her dad had provided her a trust fund. So we pretty much did nothing but party for 9 years or so. She tried cocaine and loved it and gave me some and we both got hooked on it. We were still very much in love. Or at least it fell like we were. But then Jessie started changing. She made some new friends and hung out with them a lot. I was enjoying staying home just getting high and having...”

Allie blushed and looked down. “Well sex. She was spending less and less time with me and she would be gone overnight. I thought she found someone else but she convinced me that she loved only me and just needed to have a social outlet. Anyway, one day I came home from the grocery store and found her in our bed with a syringe laying beside her. She was dead. She had overdosed on heroin. I didn’t know she was using it until it was too late. Her parents took over the plans and had a funeral for her. They told me I could stay in the condo as long as I wanted and they gave me Jessie’s car. It is the only thing I kept after she was gone. Kaz was there for me at the funeral and I told her I was addicted to cocaine. She put me in rehab and I got clean. I have not used for over 2 years. But, when I see people high on the streets, walking around with no direction, I feel such shame for the life I led.”

“I’m so sorry you lost your lover. That had to have been really hard.”

“It was. But her dying was my rebirth. I missed her for a very long time. But eventually the pain lessened and then when Kaz and Will wanted a baby, I decided to be their surrogate. It took a couple of tries for me to become pregnant. They were so excited. I miss her so much, but I am starting to feel very attached to this baby.”

“I think you’re going to be a great mother.”

“Well, you’re certainly a great role model.”

Bea blushed then offered Allie a bite of her dessert. 

“Mmmm. That is wonderful. Here try some of my banana bread.”

They finished up their desserts and drinks and headed back to the car. This time Allie took ahold of Bea’s hand as they walked back to the car.

Just as they were pulling out, Franky called and told them that the funeral home had called and the ashes were ready to be picked up. 

Franky offered to go but Bea said they were not too far from there and they would go. 

They headed out and Allie teared up. Bea held her hand and rubbed her thumb gently across the blonde’s hand.

“It’s going to be harder before it gets easier, but I promise you I will be here for you and do all I can to comfort you.” 

“You have been such a comfort to me already. I have no idea what I would have done without you.”

“I Io...umm care about you Allie.” Bea glanced toward the younger woman and their eyes met. Tears were still glistening in the ocean blue eyes.

“Oh, Bea. I care about you too. It’s crazy and sudden but I feel like I have known you forever.”

 

They came to a stoplight and the redhead leaned over and gave the younger a tender kiss on her lips. She pulled back and they continued to look in each others eyes. Time stood still as two hearts beat to the same tune.

An impatient driver honked his horn forcing the two women to part. They both laughed as they drove across the intersection. 

They soon arrived at Wentworth Funeral Home and went inside.

“Ms. Novak. How are you doing?” Said the director holding her hand gently.

Allie shrugged and could only shake her head. 

“Please come into my office and we’ll get everything sorted.”

He took them to a room that had a variety of urns and wooden boxes that could be purchased. 

Allie picked out a mahogany box that had painted flowers etched into it.

He showed her some keepsake jewelry and mementos and Allie also chose a necklace with an angel that was holding a heart. 

The gentleman took her items and went to another room.

Bea took Allie in her arms and quietly held her.

When he came back he had the items along with some documentation that required signatures.

He wished the women his best as they collected the items and left the office.

In the car, Allie opened the box and took out the necklace. 

Bea helped her put it on and kissed her gently on her cheek.

She held her hand as they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me on this story. Your comments and praise really make me want to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie are unable to keep their hands off each other. Caution: Not safe for work.

Chapter 25

Bea and Allie headed back to the house and just as they walked in the door, Allie’s phone rang. 

“Ugh. It’s my mother. I guess I better answer.”

Bea smiled warmly and left Allie to her call.

“Hello, Mother.”

“Allie, you didn’t get back to me on Kaz’s service and I had to read about it in the newspaper.”

“I’ve been very busy. Glad you know now though.”

“Joan Ferguson dropped by today.”

“What the fuck did she want?”

“She just wanted me to tell you that she had a lawyer and will be filing a lawsuit to get full custody of Kaz and Will’s baby.”

“Well that’s just great. If you see her tell her my lawyer is several steps ahead of hers and we are ready for any shit she wants to throw.”

“This child really would be better off with Joan.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me! She is a sociopath. Why do you think Will and Kaz were moving? And gee thanks ‘Mom’ for having the back of your child. Listen, I am hanging up. Don’t call me again. You weren’t there for me before and I know you won’t be here for me now. I have everyone I need and believe me when I say, I am much better off.”

Allie stormed up the stairs and went into her bedroom. She was upset with herself for letting her mother get under her skin. 

“Allie? Are you okay?” Bea asked from the doorway.

“I am just angry. My mother told me that Joan went by and told her she had a lawyer and was going to try and get custody of the baby. I told her I had my own lawyer and to bring it on. Then my mother said the baby would be better off with Joan. I fucking can’t believe her. I am going to fight for this baby. Joan Ferguson is a horrible human being and I will do whatever it takes to make sure she never even sees this baby.”

Bea sat down by Allie and took her hand and rubbed her back. “We’re in this together and Franky is a great attorney. You do need to tell her about this though. Do you want me to call her?”

“Not right this minute. I’d love it if you and I could just lay here for a while.”

Bea kicked off her shoes and bent down and took Allie’s off too. 

They laid facing each other and Bea draped her arm over the blonde’s hip. 

Bea could not believe that Allie actually wanted to be with her. After so many years of abuse and having her self esteem crumble into nothing, she felt for the first time in a long time that she was worthy and attractive. 

Then she began feeling overwhelmed with guilt. She had offered this woman who had just suffered a major loss, a place to stay. Not just to have a roof over her head, but because she wanted to be near her. She had then, after saying they needed to take their time, jumped into bed with the woman and believed that she would be able to simply lie there and hold her. Oh my god. What have I done? I can’t believe I could not control myself. What if she felt like she had to make love with me? Shit, I can’t believe what I have done.

She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

Allie felt the change in her immediately

“Bea. What’s wrong?”

“Allie, I think we need to talk about what happened last night.”

“You regret it. I was so afraid you would.” A single tear fell from Allie’s eye.

“No, Allie. I don’t regret any part of it. I do however feel I took advantage of your kindness.”

“Babe, you didn’t take advantage of me. I was a very willing participant. I know you wanted to take things slowly. And so did I. But, you are so incredibly beautiful and sexy. You keep me in a state of constant desire. All I have to do is look at you and I feel butterflies in my stomach and a flutter across my heart. And Bea, I crave your touch. I know it’s sudden and out of the norm, I suppose. But I can’t stop the way I feel. And I don’t want to.”

“Oh, Allie. I want you too. Too much I think.” She grabbed the blonde’s hand and placed it over her heart. “Feel that? Just being near you makes my heart race. And that’s just the beginning. My body craves your touch. I ache with wanting you. I am just scared one day you will feel that I took advantage of your grief and good nature.”

“That will never happen, Bea. What you make feel is not gratitude, but I am grateful for you and everything you’ve done for me.” 

“Well, I’ve been very glad I can help you. You still have a rough road ahead as far as grief and fighting Cruella. I want to be a part of your life and this one’s too.” she said rubbing her hand over Allie’s abdomen.

“I want that too, Bea. You are so kind. So sweet. And so fucking beautiful.”

Allie reached out and caressed Bea’s cheek and leaned in. She had only planned a soft kiss but as soon as their lips touched desire took over. 

Bea pulled the woman closer to her and Allie found herself lying above the older woman. Straddling her thighs.

She looked down into her eyes and saw pure need. And for a moment the world stopped.  
Bea was looking up at her and she lifted her hand and ran it through the golden strands. 

“Kiss me Allie. I need you...”. 

Allie leaned down and kissed Bea. She sucked on her lower lip and then forced her tongue through the redhead’s lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. Her hand snaked up under Bea’s tank top and caressed her breast through her bra.

Bea and Allie moaned together and their kisses became more heated. 

Allie ran her thumb over Bea’s nipple and it responded immediately. She sucked on her lower lip and the next thing she knew she was lying on her back and the red head was straddling her thighs. 

Bea pulled off her tank top and then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

Allie gasped at the gorgeous woman who was gloriously naked from the waist up. Her breasts were beautiful. Her nipples erect. She was gasping for breath and she bit her lower lip.

“Touch me, Allie. I want to feel your hands on me.” She leaned over being careful of the baby and the shoulder. She kissed the blonde and ran her hand up under her shirt. 

Allie ran her hand up Bea’s abdomen then palmed her breast in her hand. “Bea, I want to take my shirt off. And the brace. My shoulder does not hurt so bad anymore and I need to touch you and feel your body on mine. I want to feel all of you.”

Bea pulled back and immediately missed the warmth of Allie’s hand on her breast. 

“You still need to be careful okay?” 

Allie nodded and Bea undid the straps of the shoulder immobilizer and raised the blonde up and removed it entirely. She gently pulled Allie’s shirt over her head. She was shocked to find the blonde not wearing a bra. 

“I can’t manage to get it on with one hand.” The blonde said smirking. 

Bea could not take her eyes off of Allie’s breasts. Her mouth went dry. And her core throbbed with an ache. The nipples were a beautiful pink color and complemented her creamy skin. She raised her hand to touch her breast and she trembled.

“It’s alright, Bea. Touch me, babe. God I want you to touch me.” She said raising her hand and rubbing her thumb over Bea’s lips. 

The redhead moaned and pressed her hand against the blonde’s breast. She leaned down and locked their lips. Their tongues danced to the beat of their hearts. Bea pulled away first and proceeded to move her mouth to Allie’s neck. She sucked on her pulse point and was rewarded with a moan from the blonde.

She continued down her chest and pulled her left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently and then bit it ever so gently. 

“Allie, you’re so beautiful. I want to see all of you. Can I take these off?” she asked pulling on the waist band of her leggings.

Allie nodded and lifted her hips to help make it easier for the redhead to remove.

Bea quickly removed her own shorts and underwear.

She laid back down beside Allie and kissed her gently. “I want you, Allie. But I’m afraid of hurting you. If something does not feel right, please tell me.”

“Okay, baby. But, right now I am hurting because I need you touching me. I want your hands on me.”

Bea kissed Allie with great passion and when she could not breathe she eased up and leaned on her elbow gazing at the gorgeous blonde who was gasping for air.

Bea slowly ran her hand from Allie’s breast over her abdomen and to the juncture of her thighs. She passed over Allie’s core and instead of touching her she eased herself down. She wanted to experience tasting Allie. She wanted to make Allie feel what she had experienced only a few short hours before. She used her hand to gently open the blonde’s legs. Her juices were glistening at her opening.

Then she kissed and licked her abdomen. The baby kicked and Bea and Allie both smiled. “I think the baby likes what you’re doing.”

“I just hope you will. I‘ve never...umm....done this. I just want it to be good for you.”

“It will be. God. Please. Bea. I want you. I need you.”

Bea used her hands to slowly massage the blonde’s abdomen. She kissed just below her belly button and slowly made her way down to her mound. Allie’s scent was intoxicating and Bea could not hold out any longer. She eased down and licked the blonde’s clit. 

Allie moaned and rolled her hips.

“Oh, fuck, Bea!”

Bea continued to lick around and over her clit until she was writhing around on the bed and raising her hips wanting more contact. 

Bea then licked her from bottom to to top, moaning when she tasted her for the first time.

“Oh, Allie you taste so good. I never want to stop. Mmmmm.”

Allie grabbed her red curls and pulled her in tighter. “You better not stop.” Then giggled. 

And then out of nowhere Bea moved two fingers into her and Allie moaned loudly. 

“Oh...Please....Harder.....” Allie raised her hips in time to the redheads movement inside her. Bea continued sucking on her clit and Allie went wild, thrashing around on the bed. She was grabbing the blanket and kept raising her hips. Wanting to feel more.

Bea continued to move in and out of her, picking up the pace and curling her fingers every few strokes.

“Like that, Bea. I-I’m going to come baby. Please. Oh, god. Mmm.”

Allie kept moving her hips seeking more and more contact until she exploded crying out in ecstasy. “Oh my god! Yes! Bea, that is so fucking good.” 

Bea kept moving until she knew Allie’s orgasm had ended. She removed her fingers and took one more lick of the blonde’s opening before kissing her way up her body and crashing their lips together. Allie’s blue eyes were almost black.

Bea raised herself up on her elbow.

“You are so gorgeous when you come, Allie.”

Allie pulled her lips back down and kissed her with abandon. She finally laid back and tried to catch her breath.

“Wow, Babe. Are you sure you have never done this because if you were any better at it I’d be dead. But what a way to go.”

Allie kissed Bea once more.

“It’s my turn now. I want to make you scream when you come for me.”

Allie scraped her nails down Bea’s back and grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. She put her thigh between the redhead’s legs and pressed against her core.

“Oh, baby. You’re so wet. Mmm. I’m going to make you even wetter.”

She turned Bea over on her back and kissed her passionately. She eased down her body and grabbed her nipple between her teeth. 

“Oh god Allie.” Bea said “If you don’t hurry up and touch me, I may have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Now that I would love to see.” The blonde said with a smirk on her face and fire in her eyes.  
“But that can wait until next time because I am going to take matters into my own hands.”

And that said, Allie kissed Bea with a hunger that left the redhead breathless and desperate for release.

“Please, Allie. I want you to touch me. I need you inside me. Fuck me, now. I can’t wait another second.”

For a few precious seconds, Allie could only look at the lovely woman who was begging for her touch. The look in her eyes made the blonde moan.

She took her hands and held both her breasts in her hands. She pinched both nipples making the older woman moan and raise her hips.

Bea reached down and grabbed Allie’s hand and moved it quickly down her body and pressing it to her center and moving the blonde’s hand against her clit and her opening. 

“Now, Allie. Please. I need you, baby.”

Allie quickly rammed two fingers into Bea’s wet core. 

Bea arched her back and began lifting her hips wanting to feel Allie’s fingers moving deeply inside of her throbbing center. She reached down and rubbed her own clit and Allie moaned. “Fuck, Bea. That is so fucking hot.”

Bea moved her other hand between Allie’s legs and felt how wet she still was. “Come with me, Allie. Ride my fingers.”

Allie moved her pelvis forward and felt the redhead’s fingers deep inside her. Bea rubbed her clit and Allie’s clit at the same time. 

Their eyes met and they continued to gaze at one another. “You feel so good, Allie. So wet. So hot. Keeping moving for me baby.”

Allie quickened the movement of her hips, rolling them, then thrusting forward taking Bea’s fingers deep inside.

“Bea! I’m so close! I can’t wait much longer.”

Bea lifted her self harder into Allie’s hand. “Oh, baby. Yes. Oh. Fuck. Yes. Allie!” Bea let out a high pitched near scream, arched her back and exploded. 

“Fuck. Mmm. Oh, Bea!” Allie moaned as she rode out her orgasm.

Bea collapsed onto the bed, unable to catch her breath. Her body shiny with sweat.

Allie laid down beside her and leaned over and laid her head on Bea’s chest. She too was out of breath.

When they both were finally able to breathe normally, Allie said. “That was the greatest sexual experience of my life.” And crashed her lips into the redhead’s.

“Allie, I have never felt this before with anyone. And even though I am fully satisfied, I am already wanting you again.”

With those words, Allie knew she had already fallen for the fiery redhead and as scared as she was, she allowed herself to believe they would have a future together.

Bea wrapped her arms around the younger woman and whispered in her ear. “I want to hold you for a while. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is. I could lay like this forever.”

The redhead got very still and did not say anything. Allie felt she had said too much. But then Bea kissed her neck and said. “Me too, beautiful girl.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms until the alarm Bea had set to pick up Debbie went off. 

“I’ll be back soon.” She kissed Allie on the lips and hurriedly put her clothes on. She looked at the beautiful woman who was lying fully naked and covered her with a light blanket. And she knew no matter how crazy it was that she was head over heels in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the SNAFU. Thanks you Cindy for letting me know. So here for real is chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets an interesting phone call

Chapter 26

 

Bea got home from picking up Debbie and found Allie fully dressed and in the kitchen. 

“Allie!” The little girl squealed and ran to the blonde and hugged her legs. Allie bent down and kissed her head.

“Did you have a good day at school?”

“Yes it was fun. I played with my friend Hannah on the swings and I colored a picture for you. The little girl ran quickly to her back pack and came back with a picture of a puppy and a little girl.

“The girl is me and the puppy is the one I want that Mommy hasn’t gotten for me yet.”

Allie laughed. “It’s beautiful, Debs. Thank you so much.”

Bea had stood off to the side watching the interaction between her daughter and the woman she....loved. Her eyes met Allie’s and they smiled at each other.

“Debbie, I know you want a puppy and one day you will get one.”

“Soon, Mommy please.”

“Debbie, look. I made you a snack. It is some chopped up fruit and a half a sandwich. Think that will hold you until dinner?”

“Maybe. I’m so starving.” She took a bite of her sandwich.

“Debbie, what do you say?”

“Thank you.” The little girl said and took another bite.

“Allie it was nice of you to make Debbie a snack.”

Their eyes met again and the awareness between them was almost tangible.

“I missed you when I woke up.” Allie whispered, running one finger down the redhead’s forearm.

Bea gasped, then blushed. She cleared her throat and asked, “How about we order pizza in and watch a movie tonight?”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll call in the order in a couple of hours.”

“I’m going upstairs to call Franky. I need to tell her what Joan told my mother.”

Bea squeezed her hand and nodded. She went and sat down with Debbie and watched the blonde walk by unable to keep her eyes from watching her very shapely ass.

Allie took her phone off the charger and called Franky’s number.

“Hey, Allie. How are you?”

“I’m good but need to tell you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Well my mother called today and told me Joan Ferguson was in touch with her and said she had hired a lawyer and was going to fight me for custody of the baby. I told her I had an attorney of my own and for her to bring it.”

“Wow, Blondie. You are fired up. That’s good though. It’s not going to be an easy fight but I promise you I will do everything in my power to win this case for you.”

“Thank you, Franky. I also made arrangements for Kaz’ service in California. They will bill you and then of course I will pay you when the insurance check arrives.”

“No worries, Allie. Our flight leave pretty early Sunday morning. Boomer and I will pick you and Red up at 6:00.”

“Okay. I’ll tell her. Well I guess we will see you then. Good luck with your date tomorrow night.”

“Shit, I think I’m going to need it.”

“It’s going to be fine, Franky. She looks at you like a vanilla ice cream cone on a hot summer day.”

“Really?” 

“Yep. Really.”

“Well, I hope you’re right. Have a good evening and tell Red and Debs hello for me.”

“Okay, see you Sunday.”

Allie headed back downstairs and met Debbie on her way up. “Where you heading, kiddo?”

“I’m going to get my hair stuff. Mommy said she would braid my hair.”

The blonde continued down the stairs and went and found Bea in the den.

She walked over and sat down on the couch by her. “Hey.”

“Allie. Hi. Did you have a good chat with Franky?”

“Yes. I told her everything. She said to tell you and Debs hello. She and Boomer will be by at 6:00 on Sunday morning to pick us up.”

“Vera is coming over on Saturday night so she does not have to come so early.”

“That’s great. Bea, really I can’t thank you enough for everything. You have been so inconvenienced.”

“Shh. Allie. If I didn’t want to help you I wouldn’t.” She leaned in and kissed her lightly. “I really enjoyed our day.”

“Me too. I was sad when I woke up and you weren’t there. I missed you even though it had only been a little while since you’d been there. You’re addicting. You know that?”

Bea blushed but looked up at Allie. She raised her hand and caressed the blonde’s cheek and said. “You make me feel so alive, Allie. I thoroughly enjoyed making love with you last night and today. I want...”

She quickly dropped her hand.

“Mommy. I got all my stuff.”

“Okay, sweetie. Come on over and let’s see if we can tame your mane.”

“You can braid Allie’s hair after you do mine.”

“Sure, if she wants me to.”

“That sounds great. I think I will shower and wash my hair and then change into some PJ’s for pizza and a movie.”

“Pizza! Mommy, can I have a smily face pepperoni pizza.”

“Sure, Debs. Let’s do your hair and then I will give you a bath. Then we can all come down and pick out a move to watch and then order pizza. Sound good?”

“As long as it does not take too long. I am starving.”

“You just ate, Debbie”

“That was just a warm up.”

“Get over here and let me fix your hair.”

The little brunette sat in front of her mother and asked if she would put a cartoon on for her.

“Sure, baby. Sponge Bob?”

“Yes!”

Bea turned on the TV and found some recorded cartoons on her DVR and started the cartoon up.

She brushed Debbie’s hair and French braided it. Her little girl was growing up so fast. She couldn’t believe she was going on 6. 

“Go look in the mirror and see what you think.”

The little girl met Allie at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Wow, Debs! You look very pretty.”

“I’m on my way to look in the mirror. See you in a while.”

Allie made her way into the den and her breath caught when she saw the gorgeous redhead. She is so beautiful. I’m amazed she actually wants something to do with me.

Bea turned around and their eyes met. Their was electricity in the air and neither woman could hide their desire from the other.

The redhead cleared her throat and said “Umm, are you ready for your braiding?”

Allie nodded but thought “I’m ready for way more than a braiding.”

“Would you be comfortable sitting on the floor?”

Allie nodded and eased herself to the floor between Bea’s legs. 

Bea unwrapped the towel from the blonde’s head and ran her fingers through the damp hair before grabbing a comb and smoothing it out.

“Mmm, that feels amazing.”

Bea started parting Allie’s hair and commenced braiding it. She had gotten quite worked up feeling the soft hair running through her fingers. She leaned forward and bit the blonde’s ear resulting in a hiss from the beautiful woman.

She then whispered “Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now?” She began kissing down Allie’s neck nipping it with her teeth and then soothing it with a kiss.

“If I’m doing to you what your doing to me, then I would imagine you are throbbing just like I am.”

The blonde turned slightly around and got up on her knees. She gazed at the redhead’s lips and licked her lips. “Fuck, Bea.” And she leaned into kiss her but heard little feet running down the stairs.

She groaned and turned around. 

“Allie you look pretty too.”

Allie thanked the little girl her voice low and husky.

“Mommy, when are you ordering the pizza?”

“I will call now. Allie, anything in particular you would like on your pizza?”

“Anything is fine so long as it isn’t anchovies.”

“Pepperoni and green chile?”

“Nothing here is sacred. You put chile on everything.” She said laughing. 

“I’m happy to do your half however you wish.”

“No I’ll have it your way. I need to get used to the New Mexico cuisine.”

“ I really think you’ll love it. We’ll also get some ranch dressing to dip it in.”

“Well ranch is good on anything so I reckon it will be tasty.”

“Hurry, Mommy. I’m starving.”

“Okay okay. You and Allie pick out a movie.”

“Can we watch Finding Nemo or The Little Mermaid?”

“Nemo sounds great.”

Debbie looked on a shelf and found the DVD.

 

Just as Bea hung up from ordering the pizzas, her phone rang again.

She looked at the screen and smiled. She had a video call.

“Mama. Hello. How are you?” Bea smiled. “You look terrific.”

“I’m doing fine, baby girl. How about you?” 

“I’m doing fine now.” 

“Have you recovered from that terrible fiasco at the hospital? I still see you have bruising and some stitches.”

Bea had called her parents as soon as she could after the hospital incident. She knew there was a good chance it would make the national news and she wanted to be the one to tell them and assure them she was alright.

”I know it’s early but I wondered if you and Debbie would be coming down here for Christmas.” 

“I’m sorry, but I am not going to be able to make it. But I will send Debbie down.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Mama. The reason I cannot come in is because I am going to be a Lamaze coach for....for Allie.”

“Who is Allie?” 

Bea told her mother the story of how she met the blonde and the circumstances that drove her decision to offer her a place in her home.

“Beatrice, are you sure that is a safe or wise thing to do?”

“It’s complicated, Mama. But I feel perfectly safe having her here and Debbie adores her. In fact, she will be taking over nanny duties when Vera leaves.”

“I trust your judgement, baby girl. But I know there is more to this than what you are telling me.”

“Mama.” Bea sighed. “There is. I am just not ready yet to talk about it. But soon, I promise.”

“Okay then. Let me talk to my granddaughter.”

Bea returned to the den and told Debbie she had someone who wanted to talk to her. 

She turned her phone around and the curly haired girl squealed. “Grandma!”

“Hello, Debbie. How is my favorite granddaughter?”

“I’m doing good. I get to go to school and I have a best friend. Her name is Hannah.”

“That’s wonderful. I sure do miss you. Grandpa and I were hoping we could talk your mom into letting us have you for part of the Christmas holiday. We would have you fly here in an airplane and we would take you to Disney World for a few days and then back home with us. What do you think? Would you like that?”

“Yes! I could meet all the princesses and meet Mickey and Minnie.”

“Well I am only interested in one princess.” Said a deep voice.

“Grandpa!”

“How’s my little Princess Debbie? You are pretty as ever.”

“I am good. Mommy ordered us some pizza and me, her and Allie are going to watch Finding Nemo.”

“Who’s Allie?”

“She is mine and Mommy’s new friend.” 

Debbie then turned the phone around and said. “Allie. Say hello to my Grandpa.”

“Umm. Hello, sir. I’m Allie Novak.” Allie said, blushing.

“Hello, Allie. I am Dean and this is my wife, Mindy.”

Bea’s mother looked intently at the blonde, but didn’t say anything else.

Bea had inherited her deep brown eyes from her mother and the curly red hair from her father. Both had genuinely kind faces.

“It’s nice to meet both of you.”

“Same here. Would you mind putting Beatrice back on the line?”

“Of course. Here she is.”

“Hi Dad. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine. Playing a lot of golf and driving your mother crazy.”

“I’m sure,” Bea said laughing. “I told Mama I would send Debbie over the holidays. How about the day after Christmas? Then she can stay until after New Year’s.”

Mindy got back on the line and said. “That would be perfect. Of course it would be more perfect if you could come too.”

“I know Mama. But I promise I will come out during Debbie’s Spring Break.”

“Okay, Beatrice. I’m going to hold you to that.”

“We will talk again soon okay? I love you both.”

“We love you too. Debbie?”

“Yes, Grandma?”

“We love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you too.”

They said goodbye and Bea hung up.

“Allie. Let’s go to the kitchen and get the drinks and plates.”

“Okay. We’ll be right back, Debbie.”

The two women walked into the kitchen.

Bea turned around and looked intently at the blonde.

“I’m sorry you got put on the spot, Allie.”

“No. It’s fine. Your parents are really nice. Beatrice.” Allie said, trying not to laugh.

“Allie don’t you dare.”

Allie could not keep herself from laughing.

Bea huffed and put her hands on her hips.

Allie finally calmed down.

“Seriously, you are so lucky to have parents who love you.”

“I’m sorry you got dealt such a shit hand, Allie.” Bea said, placing her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Well it is what it is.” Allie looked at Bea directly and then lowered her eyes. “Are you not going to spend Christmas with them because of me?”

Bea gently reached in and lifted Allie’s chin. “I told you I would be here for you, Allie.”

“I don’t feel right making you give up time with your parents.”

“Listen, Allie. I love my parents and I will see them in the Spring. But I care about you too. And I am honestly hoping you and the baby will be coming with us.”

“But, it’s Christmas, Bea. You really should be with them.”

“They will love having Debbie. And I really want to be here with you.”

“Really?”

Bea leaned in and kissed the blonde gently on her plump lips. “Really.”

Bea turned away and opened the cabinet and she heard Allie whisper, “I care about you too, Bea.”

The redhead turned around quickly and looked at the vibrant blue eyes that were now filling with unshed tears.

“Allie, baby. Please don’t cry.”

“These are not tears of sorrow. You care about me. And that means so much to me.”

With that Bea gathered the blonde in her arms and held her until she calmed. She wanted to tell Allie she more than cared, but felt it was too soon. So instead she kissed the blonde’s lips until they were both breathless.

She then grinned and turned back to the cabinet.

They gathered up the drinks and plates and napkins and went back into the den.

As promised the pizza was delicious and they all sat on the sofa watching the movie. 

Debbie sat between them.

Every so often, Bea or Allie would catch the other one staring. And they both would smile.

By the time the movie was half over, Debbie started yawning.

“Come on Debs. Let’s get you bathed before you fall asleep.”

“But, Mommy, the movie isn’t over yet.”

“We can finish it another night.”

“Okay. Allie, will you read me a story.”

“Sure, sweetie. I’ll meet you in your room. “

Bea and Debbie headed upstairs and Allie picked up the empty pizza boxes, plates and cups. She carried them into the kitchen and after tossing the trash in the garbage bin, she washed the few dishes, dried them and put them away.

She headed upstairs and went and laid on Debbie’s bed to wait for her.

When Bea and Debbie came in the room, they found the blonde fast asleep.

Bea whispered to Debbie to remain quiet. She crawled up in the bed and laid down by Allie. “I’m sleepy too, Mommy. I’ll sleep here with Allie.”

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” She leaned down and kissed the little brunette. “I love you to the moon and back.”

“Me too, Mommy.”

Within a few minutes Debbie was also asleep. The two looked so peaceful. Allie rolled over and placed her arm over the little girl.

Bea thought about just leaving Allie there but her selfish desire to be the one who was being spooned took over.

She went to the other side of the bed and whispered in the blonde’s ear. “Allie, sweetheart. Wake up.”

The blonde moaned and snuggled closer to Debbie. 

“Allie! I need you to get up and come to bed.”

“I’m in bed,” she said grumpily.

Bea decided she was going to have to be creative so she leaned down and pressed her lips to the blonde’s. She licked the blonde’s lips resulting in a low moan and the woman opening her mouth and devouring the redhead’s lips.

Her eyes opened and she raised her arm in an attempt to pull her in closer. Bea pulled away.

“Get up, beautiful girl. Come to your bed or better yet mine.”

Allie sat up and quietly got out of bed. She turned and tucked Deb in and kissed her cheek.

Bea took her by her hand and walked her to her bedroom.

“Will you sleep with me, Allie?”

“Of course. There’s nothing I want more.” She leaned in and kissed Bea gently. She leaned back and yawned.

Allie was practically asleep on her feet. Bea led her in the bathroom and the blonde sat down and peed. She wiped and by then Bea had fixed up a toothbrush and toothpaste.

Allie brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth and Bea led her to the bed. She pulled down the blankets and the blonde crawled in. Bea covered her and went and undressed and got herself ready for bed.

She got in and cuddled up to the blonde kissing her cheek and followed her soon into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much for your kind comments. I am going to be super busy this weekend so probably won’t get to post another chapter til late Sunday or even Monday. At least it’s not a cliffhanger ❤️B


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea, Allie and Debbie go on an outing.
> 
> And finally Franky and Bridget’s long awaited date!!!  
> I hope you enjoy-B

Chapter 27

Allie woke up fairly early and was so happy waking up in Bea’s arms. She shimmied in as close as she could to enjoy being close to her for a few more minutes.

She wanted to wake her up and make love to her but was fearful Debbie would come in and catch them.

Just the thought of it made Allie blush.

She wondered how or what they would tell Debbie if “this” turned into a long term relationship.

In her heart, Allie wanted to be with Bea always. She also was getting closer and closer to Debbie.

For a few more minutes she imagined them a few months from now being together with the baby.

I wonder if it is a boy or a girl. I wouldn’t care which one. And I need to start thinking about names.

Allie sighed and decided she better get up now while she could. She sat up and then leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Bea’s forehead.

She quietly went to her room and went to the restroom. She decided to take a shower now since they had plans for the day.

She had stripped down and was waiting for the water to warm up and suddenly felt overwhelming grief.

She started crying. She had cried so many tears since Kaz died. She didn’t know anything could hurt so much.

She stepped into the shower. And closed the door. The water ran over her body and as it did she cried her heart out.

 

Bea woke up about a half hour later. She opened her eyes and instantly frowned. She had expected that Allie would be in her arms.

She jumped up suddenly worried.

She walked down the hall and the door was shut. She knocked on the door and opened it a bit. Allie was not in the bed but she could hear the shower running. Thoughts of the naked woman made Bea’s core throb.

She decided she would join her in the shower. She stripped off her clothes and walked over to the shower.

She then heard Allie crying.

She opened the door slowly and found her sitting on the floor of the shower with her head between her hands. Her shoulders and body were shaking.

Bea eased herself down beside her and whispered. “Allie. Baby, come here.”

Allie leaned into Bea’s arms and the redhead held her close. She didn’t say anything. She just held her and rocked her.

“Bea. I miss Kaz. It hurts so bad. I don’t know how I am going to get through this. She has been my rock. I just can’t imagine my life without her.”

Bea kissed Allie on top of her head and continued to hold her. She knew there were not going to be any magic words that would make Allie feel better. She just hoped holding her would make her not feel so alone.

After several minutes, Allie stopped crying and looked up at Bea. “Thank you for comforting me. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you.” She leaned in and kissed Bea lightly on her lips.

Bea stood up and said, “Come on, beautiful girl. Let’s finish our shower so we can get out of the house for a while. A change of scenery and fresh air will hopefully help clear your mind. Even if it is only for a while.”

Bea helped Allied to her feet. She washed her hair and helped her rinse it and then put in some conditioner. She washed her own hair and rinsed it as well. She added the conditioner to her own hair and then reached for the bath gel.

She washed Allie’s back first, earning a very contented moan.  
She turned her around and started washing her shoulders and down her chest.

To say she was not aroused would be a lie but for now she only wanted to take care of Allie.

They completed the shower and Bea wrapped Allie up in a oversized bath towel and wrapped a smaller bath towel around her hair.

She quickly dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel.

She dried Allie off and reached for the lotion. She applied the scented cream to the blonde’s feet and legs and worked her way up.

As she moved up her body she was began breathing heavy and internally she was on fire.

Their eyes met and Bea could see the desire mirrored in the blonde’s eyes. 

She finished applying lotion to Allie’s body and kissed her gently.

“Aren’t you going to let me lotion you, babe?”

Bea took in a shaky breath, “If you put your hands on me, there is no way I will be able to walk out of here. And trust me, I want you. More than that, I need you. But Debbie will be up soon no doubt. Rain check?”

In a husky voice Allie responded, “Yes.”

Bea gathered her discarded clothes and walked back to her room.

 

After eating breakfast, Bea, Allie, and Debbie got ready to head out to do some sightseeing.

Bea packed a picnic for them consisting of some fruit, cheeses, a loaf of French bread and some lunch meats. She put some drinks in the cooler.

Allie collected her camera bag and dressed in some cool clothes as it was late September and still very warm most days. She went into Bea’s room and asked to borrow a cap.

Bea walked into her closet and told Allie to come pick one out.

When the blonde walked into the closet, Bea pulled her in and kissed her very passionately. Allie moaned and responded by sucking on the redhead’s bottom lip. This led to Bea grabbing the back of Allie’s head and pulling her closer.

They broke apart when they both became breathless.

“Fuck, Bea. Is that why you brought me in here?” The blonde smirked.

Bea blushed and looked down. “I’m sorry for being so forward. I just wanted to kiss you so much. You have no idea how you make me feel.”

“Trust me. I do know. Sleeping next to you last night was amazing. And if we could have, I would have been all over you this morning.”

“I wanted that too.”

Allie lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry about earlier. Falling apart like that.”

“Allie, there is nothing to be sorry for. I am just glad I could be there for you.”

“Me too. I felt bad falling asleep on you last night. I was just super sleepy after the pizza and the movie.”

“It’s okay. It felt wonderful just holding you through the night.”

“There’s always tonight.” The blonde said winking.

Bea grabbed a bright pink cap that would match Allie’s clothing and handed it to her. She kissed her gently. “I can’t wait.” Moaning, she pulled away and walked back into the bedroom pulling the beautiful blonde with her.

They went to Debbie’s room and the little girl was playing with her dolls.

“Let’s go, baby girl.” 

They walked downstairs and gathered the picnic stuff and Debbie’s backpack that had some toys as well as sunscreen and other things.

Bea decided they would take a drive through the mountains. The trees were starting to change colors and she knew it would be beautiful.

The drive up took close to an hour. They stopped every so often and Allie would get out and snap several photos. She took a good many of Debbie and Bea. She had them pose several times in a variety of settings. 

She knew her favorite was going to be one she took under an Aspen that the leaves were falling off of like it was raining. They had their hands spread out, palms up and their smiles were so joyful. The yellow leaves danced like gold in the gentle breeze.

There was a campground they stopped at to have their picnic lunch. Debbie ran around chasing butterflies and picking up fallen pine cones.

Allie took many candid photos of the little girl. She took a few of Bea but the redhead did not much like having her picture taken.

They gathered up their picnic items and drove on up to the Sandia Peak. It is more than 10 thousand feet elevation and looked over the city of Albuquerque as well as other distant sites.

Allie noticed the tram coming up the mountain and was fascinated.

“We’ll do the tram one day. It is quite an experience.”

“I would love that.”

They wandered around at the top and hiked a trail.

Debbie was starting to get bored and tired so they decided to make their way back down to the city. She fell asleep just a few miles down the road. 

Bea reached out and held Allie’s hand. Their eyes met with a promise of what was yet to come.

After getting home from their outing, Allie downloaded all of the photos onto her laptop.

She looked through the pictures multiple times and picked out some that she thought would make a great collage.  
She cropped them and used a photo program to resize them.

She then sent them via email to her ex-boss in California asking him to mat and frame them for her and she would pick them up when she stopped by to pick up some of her equipment she had left there.

She wanted to surprise Bea with the photographs and give them to her as a gift.

Almost immediately she had a response from James Turner Photography.

“Allie,  
It’s good to hear from you. These photos are exquisite. Your talent is amazing. I will get them printed up and framed for you.  
I am looking forward to seeing you soon but believe me when I say, I will truly miss you. Such a shame about Will and Kaz. If ever you need anything, please know I will always be available to you.”-Jim

Allie sent a brief email back thanking Jim for his kindness and letting him know she would drop by sometime Monday afternoon.

 

Bea called Allie to eat dinner with her and Debbie.

After dinner, Allie cleaned up the kitchen while Bea bathed Debbie and got her ready for bed.

The doorbell rang and Allie went to see who was there. It was Vera.

“Come on in, Vera. Bea is upstairs seeing to Debbie. Come in the kitchen with me. Would you like a cup of tea?”

Vera nodded and said “Thank you.”

Bea came down at that moment and said hello to Vera and went to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of wine.

“So Vera, did you talk to your fiancé about having the wedding here?”

“Yes I did and he is agreeable and thankful as well. We came up with a list and will have about 20 guests if that would be alright.”

“Of course it is. We will be back from California Tuesday and we can go into planning mode. The hospital insisted I take off at least two weeks after the incident.”

“Your facial bruising looks very tender. How do you feel?”

She told the woman she felt pretty well and only had some minor discomfort.

The three women finished their beverages and decided to call it a night.

Vera told Bea to not worry about Debbie. She would take good care of her.

“I will certainly miss her, but I know she is in very good hands with you.”

Vera went on upstairs and retired to her room.

Allie yawned and Bea said “Come on sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed.”

They both stopped in and gave Debbie a quiet kiss before heading toward their rooms.

Allie did not want to appear too needy and headed toward her own room.

“Umm. I guess I should shower and get changed for bed.”

“How about we shower together and then you can sleep with me?” Bea said forwardly. She then blushed realizing she was being kind of pushy. “Well if you want to.”

“Of course I do, Bea. I just don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I assure you it is not obligation I am feeling. I want to hold you while we sleep. I know the next few days are going to be very hard for you.

A lone tear fell from Allie’s eye. 

Bea caught the tear with her thumb.

“Come on, beautiful girl. Let’s get packed. You and I can share a suitcase. We’ll take a shower and then go to bed. Sound like a plan?”

Allie nodded and together they got packed up. 

Allied grabbed the nightgown Bea had given her along with some clean undies and together they headed to the redhead’s room. 

Bea helped Allie take off the brace. “It seems as if your shoulder is doing very well.”

Allie smirked and said, “I have a great doctor.”

They then got undressed got into Bea’s shower. 

Seeing Bea naked left Allie feeling very aroused.

She moved forward and kissed Bea passionately. Bea responded by pulling the sexy blonde closer to her body.

Bea forced herself to pull away. Breathlessly she said, “Allie, don’t think for one second that I don’t want to make love to you. But tonight we both need to rest. I want to comfort you. I want you to know you are not alone.”  
After they completed their shower, Bea turned off the water and grabbed them each a towel.

Bea quickly went into her room and got dressed for bed.

Bea combed her own hair then Allie’s. She too brushed her teeth and took the younger woman by the hand and led her to the bed.

Allie sat on the edge of the bed while Bea fastened the shoulder immobilizer.

Bea leaned in and kissed her gently, then stood her up and pulled back the blanket and sheet. She helped her to lie back.

Allie grabbed the back of Bea’s neck and pulled her in for a very heated kiss. They both moaned, but pulled apart.

Allie turned on her left side and Bea laid down behind her and pulled the covers over them. Bea moved her arm over Allie and whispered. “Good night, beautiful girl.”

Allie pulled her hand up and kissed it. “Goodnight.” She had to bite her tongue to keep from telling Bea she loved her. So instead she just mouthed the words without making any sound. 

They snuggled up to one another and within a few minutes, fell asleep.

 

Franky was pacing back and forth. She was really nervous about her date with Bridget.

She really wanted to make a good impression. She had made reservations at St. Clair Winery and Bistro. She thought she would suggest a walk around Old Town after they finished dinner.

She pulled out many outfits trying to figure out which would be best. She decided on casual dressy. She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. She pulled out her leather jacket and added some high heeled black boots.

She did up her makeup and left her hair down.

She had texted Bridget earlier to get her address and told her she was looking forward to their evening.

Bridget had replied that she too was excited.

She stopped along the way and got a bouquet of fall mix flowers.

Franky drove across town to the upbeat and newly renovated area of Nob Hill. She parked and headed up to Bridget’s apartment.

She knocked on the door and it was answered quickly by the older blonde who was wearing a little black dress and heels.

The sight of her took Franky’s breath away. 

“You look amazing, Gidge.” She said eyeing the woman from head to toe.

“Gidge?” She giggled and held the door open for the sexy brunette to come in. “Come on in, Franky.”

“These are for you.” The brunette said, handing her the flowers.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you. I’ll grab a vase and put them in some water. Would you like a glass of wine or something?”

Franky looked around the apartment. It was an open floor plan and the living area, dining area and kitchen were all visible.

Bridget had decorated her home with modern furniture but had many Southwest style paintings and figurines.

She had a lovely white chaise lounge with an elaborate lighting system. There were a couple of books and folders lying on a small table to the side.

I wouldn’t mind spending some quality time christening that lounger.

“Umm, no thank you. I’m going to be driving so I will have a glass or two with dinner. I made reservations at St. Clair.”

“That sounds great! They have some really good wines there.”

Bridget came back with her purse and a light jacket.  
“Ready?”

The brunette nodded and headed toward the door and opened it. Bridgette closed and locked the door and they headed down to the car.

Franky held the door open for the older blonde and went around and got into the car. 

Old Town was not far from the Nob Hill district and they got there in about 15 minutes.

Franky gave the hostess her name and they were seated quickly.

They opted to start with a fruit, cheese and cracker platter and a wine flight to go along with it.

While snacking on the starter, they talked about each other’s work week.

The cheese and fruit went down easily and the wine loosened them both up.

“So, Franky what do you do for fun on your off days?”

Franky had it on the tip of her tongue to tell her she went out to various clubs and usually ended up with a willing woman who she would fuck and let fuck her.

“I go to clubs sometimes. I like to dance. I do enjoy meandering through different neighborhoods throughout the city. I like the Old Town area because of all the kitschy shops and the overall ‘feeling’.”

“I chose the Nob Hill area to live because it is so urban. My apartment was once a manufacturing plant that they rehabbed into living spaces. It was basically a blank slate that I have made my own.”

“And very tastefully done, Gidge.”

The blonde woman giggled again letting her eyes peruse the sexy brunette sitting across from her. She was mesmerized by her green eyes and dimples.

“I have a house in the foothills. Just a few blocks from Red.”

“I’ve been to Bea’s home a few times. That is a lovely area.”

“I can’t believe she has been keeping you under wraps for so long.”

Bridget laughed. “It is pretty amazing we did not meet sooner. For a time I was there a few times a week.”

The waiter arrived delivering their main dishes of pecan crusted chicken for Bridget and Franky’s grilled salmon.

They dug into their meals both enjoying the flavorful dishes. Franky asked Bridget if she might try a bite of her chicken. 

The older woman cut off a piece and held up the fork for Franky. Instead of taking the fork she opened her mouth. 

Bridget laughed and fed her the bite.

“That is really good. Might I offer you a bite of my salmon?”

She nodded and opened her mouth in turn to receive the bite.

They savored the meal and when time for desert came they opted to share a Creme Brûlée with cups of coffee.

Franky brought out her credit card and summoned the waiter.

“Franky, let me pay half.”

“No. This is a date and this one’s on me. Maybe you’ll ask me out next time.” Franky said and then winked.

Bridget said thank you. In her mind she knew she wanted to get to know the brunette better even though she still thought she was a player. But she could not stop herself from saying, “You’ve got a deal.”

“How about a stroll around the plaza to walk off the dinner?” Franky suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” 

They got in the car and drove the few blocks to a parking lot and got out. 

They walked a couple of blocks until they came to the plaza. There was a Native American street band playing near the gazebo. The pan flute’s tones were floating through the cool Autumn breeze.

Franky tentatively reached out and grabbed Bridget’s hand and gazed into her eyes. She wanted so badly to kiss her but did not want to appear too fresh.

“You really are a beautiful woman, Gidge.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Actually no. I have picked up some pretty women in my time but none of them would I say were beautiful. Nor were they women that I really wanted to get to know better. You’re different.”

“I’d like to get to know you better too, Franky. But, I don’t want to just be another notch in your belt.”

“I won’t lie. I want to go to bed with you. But, I want to take the time to get to know you and see what lies beneath that sexy little black dress besides a rocking hot body.” Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows.

In her eyes however, Bridget saw compassion as well as passion, sincerity mixed with flirting and the underlying insecurities of a woman who tried to hide behind her bravado.

“I want to get to know you too, Franky. And maybe find the real woman who lives underneath your skin.”

That said, Franky leaned in and ghosted her lips over the older woman’s cheek. 

The older woman gasped at the sensation that spread through her body from the minimal contact.

Franky stood up and reached out her hand and pulled Bridget to her feet.

“We better head on back to the car so I can get you home at a decent hour. Plus, I am heading to California tomorrow with Red, Allie and my friend Boomer to help Allie pack up and get her sister’s memorial service taken care of.”

“That poor woman is going to have a very tough few days and months ahead. I need to touch base with her so we can schedule a few sessions.”

They held hands all the way back to Franky’s car and the brunette opened the door for the beautiful blonde. “In you go, m’lady.”

They arrived back at Bridget’s place in a few short minutes.

Franky walked her up to her door and suddenly felt more nervous than she had ever felt in her life.

“Umm, I had a really great time tonight, Gidge. I hope you did too.”

“I did, Franky. We will definitely have to do this again sometime. Hopefully, soon.” Said the older woman as she gazed into the brunette’s sexy green eyes.

She then leaned in and pressed her lips to Franky’s. They lingered for a few seconds and then she pulled away.

There was no mistaking the sexual tension between the two women. 

“Goodnight, Franky.”

“Goodnight, Gidge.”

Franky Doyle stood in the hallway after the blonde locked the door. Her heart was pounding and her libido was raging.

“Shit, I’m in trouble.”

She picked up her phone and sent Bea a text. “See you first thing in the morning, Red.”

Bea pulled away from Allie and looked at her phone. “Can’t wait to hear how your date with Bridget went:) Sleep well. See you then.”

She then snuggled back against Allie and smiled. She did not ever recall ever being so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop LA.....


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea, Allie, Franky and Boomer head to LA

Chapter 28

The alarm went off at 5:00 am and Bea leaned over and turned it off. 

Allie groaned and reached for the redhead. “Just a few more minutes.”

Bea leaned in and gave the blonde a gentle kiss. “We have to get ready to go. Franky will be here to pick us up soon.”

They both went into the restroom and brushed their teeth. 

Bea’s curly hair was wild and out of control after she went to bed with it still wet. 

Allie’s was not much better.

Bea took a brush and was quickly able to tame Allie’s hair into a ponytail.

She told Allie she would need to quickly hop in the shower so she could wet down her own hair so she could put some gel in it. 

“Otherwise, you will be traveling with the Lion King.”

Allie laughed but pulled the redhead in for another kiss. “You look sexy as fuck, Beatrice. My lioness.”

Allie giggled and ran away as fast as she could.

Bea caught up with her very quickly and pushed her into the doorway. “This lioness wants very much to to show you how sexy she can be. But, it will have to wait because trust me, what I have in mind will not be a quick romp.”

Their mouths fused and both women moaned. 

“Mmm... are you sure, Bea? I would surely not mind a quickie.”

“Go on Allie. We will be late. And trust me, when Franky gets here and we aren’t downstairs\ she won’t be knocking and if she catches us, I won’t hear the end of it. Get dressed and I will meet you downstairs with our bag.”

Allie said she would go put on a pot of coffee and make them a quick portable breakfast.

“Just coffee. We can grab a burrito or something at the airport.”

Allie dressed and got her phone and purse together. She decided she would get Bea to help her get her shoulder brace on after she came downstairs.

Bea came downstairs and brought the suitcase. She put it by the front door along with her purse.

She followed the smell of coffee and found Allie in the kitchen. 

“Let me pour you some coffee.”

She poured the coffee and Bea took a few sips.

Allie held up the brace and the redhead helped her put it on. 

She sat down at the table and joined Allie while she drank a cup of tea.

Soon there was a brief knock on the door and Franky came right in.

She was accompanied by a large dark haired woman.

“Good morning, Bea. It’s been a while. And look at you.” She said pointing to her stitches and bruises. “You’re a local celebrity.”

Bea hugged the large woman.

“Hey, Booms. Let me tell you, popularity is not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. That situation was really fucked up.”

“Good morning, ladies. Allie, this is Boomer she is one of my best friends. Booms this is Allie.”

The blonde stood up and reached out her hand and found herself being pulled into a hug. “I’m sorry to be meeting you under such sad circumstances.” The woman said in a gruff but kind voice.

“Thank you, Boomer. Surely that is not you’re real name.” Allie said.

“It’s actually Susan. Susan Jenkins. But all my friends call me Boomer. It’s because no matter how much booze I drink and regardless of how shitty I feel afterwards, I always go back and do it again. Like a boomerang.”

Allie giggled. “Well it’s nice meeting you. And I can’t tell you enough how much I appreciate your help. All of you.” She said looking directly at all three women.

“We are all glad to help, Blondie. Are you two all packed up?”

“Yes we’re ready. The suitcase is by the front door.”

“Okay, Red. Then let’s head out.”

“Grab a cup of coffee first ladies. I want to run upstairs and kiss Debbie goodbye.”

“I want to come with you, Bea. I need to use the restroom and I’d like to kiss Debs goodbye too.”

She grabbed the blonde woman’s hand and they left the room telling Franky and Boomer they would be right back.

Boomer watched them walk away with her mouth wide open. She shook her head and then said, “So what’s up with those two. If I didn’t know better, I’d say there is a lot more going on with them than friendship.”

“I think you’re right, Booms. I caught them in a compromising position at the hospital the other night. If I had not interrupted when I did, there would have been another situation. They were tonsil deep in each other’s mouth.”

Boomer started laughing and was bent over holding her side, “Shit, you’re kidding. Right?”

“Nope. I think Red will be joining my team over here on the dark side.” Franky said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Somehow I just can’t wrap my mind around that. Bea does not seem like a vagitarian.”

Franky laughed and told Boomer, “Keep your eyes open the next couple of days and then we can revisit this conversation.”

The two women went into Debbie’s room and Bea sat down on the edge of the bed. “Debbie.” Bea said, gently shaking her daughter. “Debbie. Wake up for a minute.”

The little girl whiningly said “No, Mommy, it’s too early.”

“Allie and I just want to tell you goodbye. Remember we will be gone a few days.”

Debbie sat up then and rubbed her eyes, “Oh, yeah. I forgot. Bye, Mommy. I am going to miss you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Debs. To the moon and back. I will call you and then see you on Tuesday.” They hugged each other and Bea kissed her on her forehead.

Allie leaned over then and kissed the little girl’s cheek. “See you soon, Debbie. I will miss you.”

“Bye, Allie. I will miss you too. See you when you get back.” She then wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and returned the kiss on the cheek. It was a little slobbery, but Allie didn’t care. She was so touched by the little girl’s actions.

 

Bea and Allie returned from upstairs and were ready to go.

“Come on ladies. Let’s get this show on the road.”

They all got in Franky’s car and headed for the Sunport.

It didn’t take too long for them to get through security.

Bea and Franky said they would go to one of the cafes and get them a burrito.

“So, Red. What’s going on with you and Blondie?”

“What makes you think there is anything going on?” Bea said but she did not make eye contact.

“Umm, Red. I saw you swallowing each other’s tongues the other night.”

Bea blushed bright red.

“Umm. Well. Shit, Franky.”

“Look, Red. If you’re happy then that’s all that matters.”

“She makes me feel a lot of things I never felt before. She is kind and well fuck, Franky, look at her. She’s beautiful.”

“She’s hot alright.” Franky replied. “Look, Red. You’re both in a pretty weird position. She just suffered a major tragedy and you, well you’re still fighting some demons of your own. I don’t want you to get hurt. And I know you don’t want to hurt her.”

“Fuck’s sake, Franky. I would never hurt her. I care....” Bea blushed.

“Yes, I know you care. But do you care because you can be her white knight or do you think you really feel something for her? You’re vulnerable yourself, Red. After what that fucker Harry did....”

“She is nothing like him, Franky. Nothing! I can actually see myself having a future with her if that is what she wants.”

“Look, Red. I want nothing for you but happiness. Are you sure you’re not rushing this?”

“Franky, I fucking don’t know what I’m doing but I know how she makes me feel. And at this point, I think she is worth the chance.”

“Okay, Red. I will back off. You know I love ya. I only want what’s best for you and if you think that’s Blondie then I wish you both the best. And I am still willing to give you some pointers...”

“Actually, Franky, I think I’m doing pretty good if her screa......” Bea cut herself off and blushed as red as her hair.

“Aww. So you must have tried the Mc Muff then. Shit, Red. You shock me.” Franky said laughing. 

Bea would not look at her as she was beyond embarrassed.

“I guess I don’t have to ask whether you liked it or not. If the looks between the two of you didn’t convince me, then the way you look now sure does.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Franky. And speaking of twosomes, how was your date with Bridget?”

Franky looked at her best friend and said. “It was terrific. She is a very interesting woman. And beautiful too.”

“So did you charm your way into her bed?”

Franky looked a little sheepish but then said “Umm. No. I didn’t even try. She’s different, Red. I have never met anyone like her.”

“Wow, Franky. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

“Fuck off.”

“You’ve got it bad. I can’t believe there is someone out there that might finally tame ‘The Mighty Franky Doyle’?”

“Maybe.”

The clerk called out their order number and they picked up the food and went back to where Allie and Boomer were sitting.

“Dig in guys. They’ll be calling our flight for boarding pretty soon.”

They pretty much ate in silence. Bea sneaking glances at Allie. Allie sneaking looks at Bea. Franky sending multiple text messages with a shit eating grin on her face. And Boomer taking it all in.

Their flight arrived at LAX at just after 8:30 AM. Bea and Allie had slept through much of the flight. Allie having leaned her head on Bea’s shoulder and Bea’s head resting on top of her head.

They all had carry on bags so they were able to hurry over to the taxi area.

Allie gave her address to the driver and he headed out into the absolutely crazy traffic.

“My God, Allie. It it like this all of the time?”

“Yes and sometimes worse. I’m definitely not going to miss the traffic here. Or the smog.”

It took the better part of an hour for them to get to Allie’s apartment. During the ride, Franky had arranged to rent a U-Haul truck and the driver was going to take her and Boomer to get it.

Allie took the keys out of her purse and opened the door.

Her apartment was a one bedroom. It was clean and tidy with very few knickknacks. There were some large paintings on a couple of the walls that were gorgeous.

One was of the sunset on the Pacific Ocean with a couple standing at the end of the pier. The other was of a Spanish Colonial Revival home.

‘Those paintings are beautiful, Allie. Are they from a local artist?”

Allie blushed. “Well, umm. They are actually photographs I took and had blown up.”

“Wow Allie. You are very talented. Trust me when I tell you that you will do very well in Albuquerque. Wow!”

“You’re too kind, Bea.”

They put their bag in the bedroom.

“Let’s plan on packing everything except the bed.”

“You have plans for the bed, Bea?”

The redhead blushed and looked to the floor.

Allie came up to her. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. But you are so cute when you blush.”

“Stop, already.” Bea said, still unable to make eye contact.

Allie placed both of her hands at Bea’s waist and placed her fingers under the back edge of the older woman’s shirt. She gently touched her lower back and felt immediately when the redhead’s shyness turned into desire.

Her breath caught and she looked up at the clear blue eyes that were gazing at her intently.

“Shit, Allie.” Bea said grabbing the back of the blonde’s head and kissing her full on. She licked her lips, requesting entry and Allie did not disappoint.

They both moaned loudly and Bea pulled Allie toward the couch. When she felt the couch on the back of her legs, she sat down and Allie straddled her lap. There was not a whole lot of space with Allie’s belly but this did not stop them from deepening their kisses.

Bea pulled away from the blonde’s plump lips and whispered in her ear. “God, I want you so much.” She nibbled on her ear and then trailed kisses down her neck until she reached her pulse point. She bit the area lightly eliciting an impassioned moan from the younger woman.

Allie ran her hand up the front of Bea’s shirt and covered one of her breasts with her hand. She squeezed firmly and the redhead moaned. “Fuck. I love it when you touch me there.”

Allie moved her hand under Bea’s bra and found her erect nipple and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger.

Bea reached around and grabbed Allie’s ass and pulled her in closer to her core. She then rolled her hips upward.

This was too much for Allie and she stood up and reached out her hand.

“Bea! Let’s go to the bed. Come on. I need you, baby. I need you right now.”

They moved awkwardly to the bedroom because neither wanted to stop kissing the other.

When they got to the room, Bea released Allie’s brace and pulled her shirt over her head. She again had no bra on. 

“Allie. You are exquisite.” Bea said, lowering her head and taking one of the blonde’s nipples into her mouth. She moved her tongue around the hardened nub and then bit it gently.

Her other hand had found its way to her other breast and was palming it and was moving her finger around the nipple and moaned as it turned into a hard bud.

“Bea, please.” Allie begged. “I want you inside me. Please, babe. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me now.”

Bea raised up and was shocked at the passion and desire she saw in the younger woman’s eyes. She pulled her in and kissed her deeply and wantonly.

Allie put her hands under Bea’s shirt and began pulling it up and over her head. Bea removed it fully and threw it on the floor.

Allie bit her nipple through her bra and moaned. “Take it off.”

Bea reached around and unhooked her bra and her breasts spilled out into the mouth and hands of her lover.

The redhead grabbed the back of Allie’s leggings and with the help of the blonde raising her hips, pulled them down her legs. She was kneeling in front of her and could see her wetness starting to run onto her thighs. She eased her to the bed and licked her ankle and quickly kissed her way up to her opening. 

When Allie felt Bea’s tongue inside her she cried out. “Bea. Baby, please. I need you inside me.”

Bea moved her mouth up and moved her tongue around and around the blonde’s clit. 

Allie was raising her hips and gasping for breath. 

Bea ran her hand up her leg and inserted two of her fingers between the wet, silky folds. She moved her arm quickly and could feel Allie’s walls closing in on her fingers.

“Bea. I’m not going to be able to last long. I’ve got to come soon, babe. I can’t wait!”

She sucked hard on her clit and curved her fingers into the sensitive area and the blonde came undone. She cried out loudly. “Bea! Bea! Oh baby. Mmmmm.........Fuck!”

Bea continued to move her fingers and lick her clit until her orgasm was completed.

The younger woman was breathing very heavily and reached down and pulled her lover up and kissed her passionately. 

“Bea....” the blonde said breathlessly. “That was incredible. Give me a minute.”

The redhead laced their fingers together and laid down on the pillow. She watched the beautiful woman as she recovered.

She lifted up one of her hands and moved Allie’s hair behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

The phone rang and Bea reached into her back pocket and grabbed it. “Shit. It’s Franky.”

Bea sat up on the bed and said “Hello.”

“Hey, Red. You sound out of breath. Are you alright?”

“Yes, Franky. I’m fine.” she said even though her clit and core were throbbing with unfulfilled desire. 

“Booms and I got the truck and we are going to pick up a couple of pizzas and some beer. I know it’s kind of early but this will keep us from having to go out again. Anything in particular you or Blondie want on your pizza?”

“Allie what do you want on your pizza?”

The blonde was still dazed but she said. “Anything but anchovies.”

Bea told Franky what they wanted and hung up.

She reached down and pulled off her pants and panties.

“Allie. I need you. I-I want you, beautiful girl. Please make love to me.”

She pushed the older woman down on the bed and leaned in and kissed her passionately her hand trailing up the redhead’s leg to the place she needed her.

Bea cried out when Allie rubbed her thumb over her clit. “Please, Allie. Hurry. I can’t wait any longer. I want you to touch me. I need to feel you inside me.”

“Mmm. A little impatient aren’t you?” Allie said, teasing Bea’s very wet center. She moved her fingers slowly through the redhead’s folds. “Is this what you want, babe?”

Bea moaned loudly and moved her hand down and forced Allie’s fingers into her. “There, Allie. Please, I need to feel you moving inside of me.”

Allie captured the redhead’s lips with her own and kissed her deeply and thoroughly. She then started moving her fingers in and out in a very fast and deep rhythm. She kissed her way down Bea’s neck and bit her and then kissed the area to soothe it. She moved down her chest and licked her left nipple and then sucked it into her mouth. All the while she never stopped moving her fingers in and out of Bea. 

Bea raised her hips with each thrust of Allie’s fingers. “Allie. Please. Don’t stop. Harder.” She had grasped the back of Allie’s neck and moved her fingers into her her hair.

Allie then picked up the intensity and depth of her movements. And as she did, she curled her fingers and then rubbed her thumb against her clit.

Bea pulled her up and connected their mouths and bit Allie’s lower lips. “Oh, god Allie. I’m going to come, baby. You feel so good inside me. Mmmm. Yes. Allie! Now. I’m coming now.”

The redhead’s back arched and she continued to ride Allie’s fingers. She moaned over and over. She was out of breath and could not stop moving. Her orgasm blasted through her core and radiated throughout every cell in her body. The intensity was beyond anything she had ever felt. 

As she shook and trembled, Allie pulled her in close and whispered, “I’ve got you babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rather steamy chapter. I am sorry about the delay. Had a really super busy weekend then back to my real job. I will update as often as I can. When I started this story, I was on vacation in the Caribbean and had a lot of down time to work on it. So I had a lot of chapters written that just needed some fine tuning. So hang in there with me....this story has a long way to go. ❤️B
> 
> PS: Consider yourself paid back, chica......


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie, along with Franky and Boomer clean out the apartment.....After Bea has a bit of a meltdown.

Chapter 29

After making love, Bea and Allie held each other for a few precious minutes knowing they had limited time until Franky and Boomer would arrive.

Bea finally raised up and looked around the room. It was very tastefully decorated. There were more enlarged photos hanging on the walls and there was a picture frame on the dresser of Allie and a beautiful dark haired woman.

She leaned over and picked up the frame and Allie said. “That is me and Jessie about a year after we got together. I was 18 and she had just turned 20.”

“She’s beautiful. I can see why you fell for her.” Bea said, experiencing a bit of jealousy. She chastised herself in her mind. Good grief. Jealous of a dead woman.

“She was.” Allie said leaning over the redhead’s shoulder and looking at the picture. She kissed Bea’s neck and whispered. “You’re gorgeous yourself, babe.”

Bea blushed and then sat the picture down. She kissed Allie’s hand that was resting on her shoulder and got up. She rounded up her clothes and proceeded to get dressed.

She picked up Allie’s clothing and handed them to her. She helped her put her shirt and brace back on.

Allie could tell something was bothering Bea but she didn’t know how to approach the situation. She noticed her demeanor had changed when she saw the photograph.

Bea went into the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She could hear Harry telling her she was ugly and worthless. Tears began falling down her cheeks. Why would Allie want someone like her? She was older and had so much baggage. The blonde was young and beautiful and really just starting her life. She could have anyone. 

Allie tapped on the door and walked in. Bea quickly wiped her cheeks and would not make eye contact with her.

“Bea, what’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?”

“Nothing is wrong, Allie.” Bea said abruptly.

Allie was not willing to let it go.

“Bea. You’re crying. Did I hurt you?”

“Of course not, Allie. This is not about you. Just let it be.” The redhead walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room.

Allie was devastated. What could have possibly happened to make Bea so sad and distant? Surely the knew she had grieved for her lost lover but had moved on. Jessie was in Allie’s past and would always be a part of her but she would never want to go back to the way things were. There were so many times she felt unworthy and even betrayed Especially when she would stay out all night. But that was all in the past and she had gotten over it.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt the grief of not only losing her sister, but also that she might lose Bea too.

 

Bea was in the living room pacing back and forth. Her mind just would not shut down. You’re worthless. You’re lucky you have me because no one else would take a second look at you. You’re the worst fuck I’ve ever had. I can’t believe I’m stuck with you.

The thoughts went on and on and Bea could not stop them. 

There was a knock at the front door and Bea let in Franky and Boomer. 

“Here is some pizza and beer. I got Allie some juice.”

Franky could tell Bea was upset.

“Bea, come help me get the boxes and tape out of the truck. Booms, look for some plates and grab a bite.”

Bea and Franky headed out to the truck. Franky opened the back and there was a stack of flattened boxes that needed to be taped together.

“Spill it, Red.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Franky?”

“Red, I’ve know you a long time and you are my best friend. You think I can’t tell when there is something wrong?”

“I’m not in the mood to talk about it, Franky.”

“Come on, Red. You know I am going to keep bugging you until you tell me. So spill.”

Bea shook her head and looked down.

“It’s stupid, Franky. But, I fucking can’t seem to overcome it right now.”

“Did you and Blondie have a disagreement?”

“No, but I have no doubt that I hurt her. I didn’t mean to but I just couldn’t help myself.”

Franky grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Tell me.”

“We made love when we got here.” Bea said, blushing. “We can’t seem to keep our hands off each other.”

“And this is bad...why?”

“No. Sleeping together is not a bad thing. It’s actually, umm, really good.” Bea said, unable to look Franky in the eyes. I can’t believe I actually just said that.

“Afterwards I saw a picture on her dresser. It was her and her girlfriend.”

“The one who overdosed? Jessie?”

“Yes. My god, Franky. She was so beautiful. I don’t see how Allie could find me attractive after having someone who looked like her.”

Franky scoffed but knew better than to laugh.

“Bea. You’re fucking gorgeous! Her whole face lights up when she looks at you. I’m not crazy, Red. She is so fucking into you.”

“I know, Franky. But, I let something stupid happen.”

“Tell me.”

“Fucking Harry got in my head. All the crap he used to tell me came rushing back when I saw how beautiful she was. I can’t compete with her.” Bea broke down and started crying. “All I could think about was how ugly and worthless I am. I went back to that shell-shocked, abused stupid person I was. Everything just cut through me like a knife.”

“Red, it’s not a competition. She cares about you. Trust me.” Franky looked at her until she raised her eyes. “You’re hot as fuck, Bea. Don’t let what that asshole did bring you down. You are nothing that he said you are. Nothing. You’re a successful doctor, a terrific mother and you no doubt will be a great girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? Shit, I’m 38 years old. She is not even 30. How am I supposed to believe she will still want me when I’m 50 and she’s only 42.”

“Age is a fucking number. Nothing else. Are you saying I should give up on the hot psychiatrist since she is much older than me?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what the fuck are you rambling on about? You need to get your ass in there and talk to her.”

“I can’t Franky. I have no idea what to tell her.”

“Tell her the truth, Red. You need to tell her you care about her but you also need to explain why you feel the way you do. She’s strong. She can handle the truth. Now go on.”

“With you and Boomer listening?”

“I’ll bring her out here to make boxes. You’re like a fucking teenager right now. Seriously.”

Bea scoffed then took off in a huff, flipping Franky off.

Franky started laughing and ended up laying down on the grass rolling around and holding her sides.

Bea glared at her as she went back in the door.

Boomer had her mouth full of pizza and a beer in her hand.

“Hey, Booms. Franky wants you to bring her some pizza and a beer outside.”

“Okay. I tried to get Allie to come eat but she wouldn’t come out of her room. What the hell is going on?”

“I’m a stupid asshole is what is going on. I need some time to talk to Allie. Umm...privately if you don’t mind.”

Booms grabbed a pizza box and the rest of the six pack and headed out the door shaking her head. “Fucking lezzos.”

Bea went to the bedroom door and knocked. “Allie? Can I come in please?”

There was no response so she tried the door. It was locked.

“For fuck’s sake” She whispered. 

She knocked again. Louder this time.

“Allie, please. I am such a fuck up. Give me a chance to explain.”

“I can’t talk to you right now, Bea. Just leave me alone for a while.”

“Allie. Please don’t do this. I care about you. I let that asshole in my head and I am so sorry. I am just not used to someone liking me. Especially someone who is gorgeous. And shit your girlfriend was so beautiful. I saw her and all I could feel was...worthless and ugly...”

The door flew open and Allie stood there. Tears streaming down her face. Her eyes red and swollen.

“What it the fuck do you mean, Bea? What did I ever say or do to make you feel that way?” She yelled.

Bea hung her head down. “You didn’t”. She whispered. “It wasn’t you. It was him. All the things he used to say got in my head. I didn’t think...”

“Damned straight you didn’t think. Bea, we made love and it was wonderful. It was mind altering. I just don’t understand how or why you could turn away from me. It hurt...” Allie said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I am so sorry, beautiful girl. Please let me try to explain. Please forgive me.” She reached for the blonde’s hands but she turned away.

“Do you think it’s that easy, Bea? You fucking hurt me. I never did anything to make you behave that way.”

“Of course you didn’t, Allie.” Bea cried. “Look at you. You are so perfect. Beautiful. Loving. Kind. And-and I really never had someone like you show me...”

“Someone like me, Bea? Are you fucking kidding me? I’m an addict. My girlfriend basically killed herself. No matter how beautiful I was and how much I loved her, she loved drugs more. She loved heroin more. How do you think that made me feel, Bea? Do you think it made me feel beautiful, kind or loving. Hell, no. It made me feel like I was nothing and no one. And you just made me feel like that....”. Allie was crying and yelling and Bea approached her trying to calm her down.

“Allie. I am so sorry. I care about you. You make me feel so many things I have never felt before. Please give me a chance to show you how sorry I am that I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. Never. I wanted a lot of things with you that I probably shouldn’t have. I crossed a lot of ethical lines. But, I couldn’t see past what you made me feel. For the first time in so long Allie I had.....hope.” She whispered the last word.

The younger woman calmed down considerably.

“What does that mean, Bea?”

“For years I was like a beaten down dog. My fucking husband would rape me and say really horrible things to me while he did it. And I just took it. He took all of my optimism, strength, pride and self-esteem and kicked it, smashed it and drove everything that was good completely out of my head. And all was left was skin over bones that was all but dead inside. I wanted to die, Allie. So many times the physical pain was so overwhelming that I would have rather been dead. But, there was Debbie. Sweet, innocent Debbie who loved her Dad so much. I just didn’t want to hurt her. And it all turned to a huge shit storm in the end. I did almost die, then I was afraid I was going to live. Without the support of Franky and Bridget Westfall, I likely would never have made it through with myself intact. But I did. Until of course, I feel like I am less. Not worthy of anything good.”

Allie listened to her with a sympathetic pain in her heart and took a deep breath and asked again, “What did you mean about having hope?”

“It means that I want to see where this goes. I want to cherish you and protect you and be with you. I want to see if what we have is as real as it feels. Because, Allie, you are something I was not looking for but found. It is crazy the way I feel about you. I want to be with you every second. I want to feel you close to me. And dammit I want to make love to you all of the time. I have never felt that before. And it is not just about the sex. When you are near me or when I wake up next to you I feel so happy and so....loved.” Bea broke down and cried. She sat down and leaned against the wall and held her head between her knees and cried. Her body was shaking with the pain of what she was feeling.

Allie dropped to her knees in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her up until she was looking into her eyes. “Bea, I feel all of that too. It’s crazy and it’s fast and I am afraid to believe it will possibly last. But I’m more afraid of not trying. If what we have is meant to be then it will be. And if it’s not then I will have had some of the greatest moments of my entire life.”

Allie wiped Bea’s tears away and leaned in and kissed her gently. 

Bea wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her neck.

“I’m so sorry, Allie. Please forgive me.”

“I’m not going to lie and say everything is hunky dory right this minute, but I do forgive you Bea. But now I need to focus on packing up all this stuff and burying my sister tomorrow.”

“Okay. Let’s grab some pizza and get started. If you will start going through your things and telling us what you want to bring to the house and what you are okay with storing or donating or whatever, we can pack the truck accordingly.”

“Okay, Bea. Where are Franky and Boomer?”

“Umm they are outside building boxes and likely Franky is still rolling around on the grass laughing her ass off.”

“Laughing?”

“Yes. She said I was acting like a teenager and some other bullshit.” Bea scoffed.

Allie smirked and then could not hold in her laughter.

“You too, Allie?” Bea huffed.

“Well, the shoe does kind of fit. Ya know?”

They went to the kitchen and Bea called the other women into the house. 

“Looks like you and Blondie kissed and made up?” Franky whispered.

“Looks like. And you’re a fucker for laughing at me. You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“Yes and friends tell you the truth no matter how much it hurts.”

They decided to work in teams. Bea and Allie would pack boxes while the other 2 women loaded up the heavier items like the couch, sofa, entertainment center and television.  
The washer, dryer and refrigerator were part of the rental so those items would be staying.

In the entertainment center there were hundreds of DVD’s.

“Allie, what the fuck is this? Is this a movie theatre?”

“I have great taste when it comes to movies. Most of those are classics.”

“Beauty and the Beast? Grease? Mamma Mia?”

Allie scoffed “I love musicals so shoot me.”

“You’ll have to shoot me if you force me to watch them.” Bea said under her breath. But not quiet enough that Allie didn’t hear her.

Allie glared at Bea and said “Well, I am sure Debbie will love watching them with me.”

She turned away and went into the kitchen and started packing her dishes and wrapping her glassware in newspaper.

Bea packed up all of the movies and disconnected the electronic components.

Franky and Boomer were able to get most of the heavy things loaded and offered to start taking things off the walls.

Franky loved the photograph of the ocean sunset. “That would look great in my office.”

“Then it’s yours.”

“I couldn’t take that from you. It had to have cost you quite a bit of money.”

“Well no it only cost me to blow it up and frame it. And anyway I am in serious debt with you. Please accept this as a gift from me. It’s the least I can do.”

“That’s a photograph? Wow, Blondie you sure have talent. I will accept it with great honor. Thank you.” She said, embracing the pregnant woman.

“You’re welcome. Let’s get a move on, ladies. We’re wasting daylight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Since my story’s time period has so far only been about a week and a half, I have to go back and forth between the upcoming chapters in the hopes it all comes together. So here’s Chapter 29. Hang in there with me. This story has a long way to go. Allie has to have the baby, Frank and Bridget have to progress and we have to meet Beatrice’s parents. ❤️B


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie have some very intense moments in Allie’s very sexy car.....and a much needed ❤️ to ❤️ talk.

Chapter 30

By evening they had packed up everything including the bed. 

They decided they would stay in a hotel for the next couple of nights.

Allie and Bea would share one room and Franky and Boomer would share the other.

Allie told Bea she wanted to go by Kaz’s house and see if she would be able to pick up some personal items that had belonged to her sister.

“Photographs and such. I have a key.”

“Okay. We can do that tomorrow morning. We will drop off the keys with your landlord. Afterwards, we can go back to the hotel and get ready.”

“We need to leave early enough that we can go pick up my things at the photography studio. From there we will go to the funeral home.”

Franky called and arranged for the rooms while she and Boomer cooled off with a beer, sitting on the curb by the truck.

Allie took one more walkthrough and felt she had everything. She locked the door for the final time and walked down the sidewalk toward the truck.

“Okay, girls. I just need to get my car and we’re ready. I’d like to take you all to dinner tonight at a Mexican place that is really good. Great margaritas.”

They all agreed they would go to the hotel and get freshened up and leave from there. Allie would be their designated driver.

Bea followed Allie to a group of single car garages and Allie opened the one that was assigned to her unit.

“Holy shit, Allie. That is one hell of a car.”

The Midnight Blue Camaro was shining under the garage lights.

Bea walked around the car and admired how well it was maintained.

“Wow, Allie. This car is in perfect condition. You really take good care of it.”

“Well, it is a classic and an all around great car. But, in the future, I’m going to have to get a safer car. They really weren’t about car seats and airbags when this car was made back in the late 60’s. It was all about looks and speed.”

“Well it looks really good. Just like its owner.” 

Allie smiled at Bea and winked. “Aren’t you the charmer?” She looked around the garage and gathered up a couple of things that were there. She tossed them in the trunk.

“Come on, Bea. Get in. Let’s fire this baby up and head out.”

“Fuck, Allie. If I get in that car with you, I’m going to be all over you. You and that car are one sexy combination.”

The blonde laughed and walked over to the passenger’s door and opened it. “After you m’lady.”

Bea pushed Allie against the car and kissed her passionately. “I want to lay you out on the hood and have my way with you.”

She moved from her mouth, down her neck and bit her gently. 

Allie moaned and leaned her head back allowing the redhead full assess to her neck.

Finally, Bea pulled away. “Damn, Allie. I want you so bad. We gotta get going or Franky will be in here looking for us.”

“Okay, get in, babe. And maybe someday in the future, I will fulfill that little fantasy of yours.” Allie said as she grabbed then swatted the sexy ass of the older woman.

Bea was so turned on that she felt like she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She blushed brightly as Allie climbed into the driver’s seat.

Allie had to adjust the seat because of her growing abdomen. She turned the key and the car roared to life.

Bea reached over and placed her hand on the blonde’s thigh. She squeezed it then ran her hand slowly toward her core.

“Umm, Bea? You really shouldn’t distract me while I am driving.”

“I don’t want to distract you. I want to go down on you.” Bea said, her fingers coming in contact with the blonde’s crotch.

Allie felt a strong pull in her core and said “Fuck, Bea. Do you know what that is doing to me?”

Bea leaned over and kissed Allie. She drove her tongue into her mouth and then pulled away and sucked in her lower lip into her mouth.

Allie moaned and pulled away. “Babe, we have to go.”

Bea leaned back into her seat and was breathing raggedly. “You’re right. But when I get you alone, all bets are off. After I take a shower of course.”

Allie reached over and squeezed Bea’s thigh. “Mmm. I can’t wait.”

She put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage, clicked the remote control that was clipped to the sun visor, and then drove over to the moving truck. 

Franky and Boomer were standing beside the truck. 

Allie pulled up and rolled down the window. “Come on, you two. Let’s head out.” 

Franky told Allie the address and she said she knew where it was so she headed out first.

They drove a few miles and finally arrived at the selected hotel.

Bea and Allie grabbed their suitcase and Allie’s dress she had brought from her apartment and went into their room. There were 2 queen-sized beds in the room. 

Bea immediately pushed Allie into the door and started devouring her mouth. Allie moaned into the kiss and pulled the redhead in closer.

Bea pulled away. “Babe, wait. I really need a shower. I sweated my ass off today.”

Allie reached her hands around and grabbed Bea’s ass and said, “Umm, no you didn’t lose it. It’s still here.” She pulled the redhead closer and rubbed the redhead’s core with her knee.

Bea moaned and rubbed herself against Allie’s thigh. “Fuck, Allie. Keep that up and I won’t be able to stop. And I really need a shower.”

“You’re just going to get all sweaty again, babe.” Allie said but reluctantly let her go.

Bea rummaged through their suitcase and found some underwear, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to put on later. She grabbed her toiletry bag and took it into the restroom and hung it up.

She went back out and found the blonde sitting quietly on the bed, deep in thought.

“Allie? Are you alright?”

“I’m dreading tomorrow. Burying my sister, going through her things. It’s going to be very hard.”

Bea sat down by her and put her arm around her and pulled her in closely.

“I cannot even imagine the pain you are having, Allie. Lay down here with me for a little while and let me hold you. I cannot take your pain away, but hopefully I can ease it some.”

They both took off their shoes and climbed up on one of the beds.

Bea was spooning Allie and rocking her gently. Bea’s libido was in high gear but she worked on banking the fire burning deep inside her body. She wanted to make love with Allie more than anything right that moment, but decided she should selflessly put her own needs on the back burner.

Neither woman said anything for awhile, just finding comfort in each other’s company.

Bea kissed Allie on her temple. “I am so sorry about hurting you earlier. If I could turn back time, I would go back to that never happening.”

The blonde rolled over onto her back. She raised her hand and caressed the defined jawline of the beautiful redhead. “Look, Bea. We can’t go back. Now we need to go forward. I know we have to try and slow down. I just don’t know how. I look at you and I can feel you touching me even when you aren’t. There are many things that are more important in a relationship than physical satisfaction. We need to try and talk about things that could sneak up and bite us in the ass. Like my history of addiction, for instance. I have been clean for 2 years and believe me I never plan on going down that path again. But when you hurt me earlier, my first thought was a little something to dull the pain because frankly, you shattered me. Thankfully, my second thought was the baby.”

Bea lowered her eyes. Shame shot through her and made her feel like a total asshole. She could not bear being the reason Allie relapsed. She wondered deep down if she was not actually good for the younger woman. For several seconds she imagined her life without Allie in it and her heart sunk. I don’t want to live without her. I have to prove to her that I am sincere. I am so in love with her. I can’t lose her. 

Bea took a deep breath and raised her head and looked into the ocean blue eyes of Allie Novak. The woman who had stolen her heart and didn’t even know.

“Allie, I know I really fucked up. I told you about Harry and yes, I recovered from the physical abuse. There are scars on my soul though that start aching and I just can’t always soothe them. I was in therapy with Bridget for almost a year. She helped me to try and rebuild my self-esteem and for the most part, I really thought I was past all of that. Having you be part of my life was the most unexpected circumstance. I crave you, physically but I also have an emotional connection to you. Otherwise, I would never have felt the need to put up walls to try and protect my....heart.”

“Oh, Bea. I wish you could see you through my eyes. I am going to do my best to prove to you that my feelings for you are more than physical. More than gratitude. And more than just a passing whim. I ache for you, babe. Every second. When you were being held hostage by that patient, I had never been more scared in my life.” Allie hugged the redhead as close and as tight as possible. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you and at that moment in my life, and even now, you were all I really had. I was scared again today that I had actually lost you.”

Bea pulled back and looked Allie directly in her beautiful blue eyes. She raised her hand and placed it on the younger woman’s cheek. She brushed her thumb over the plump lips. 

“Allie, I’m here now and if you’ll give us a chance, I promise I will never take you for granted. I will talk to you if something is bothering me. Please, beautiful girl....”

The young blonde leaned in and placed her lips against the older woman’s. She kissed her very gently then pulled back. “Okay, Bea. I trust you. And more than anything, I want to see where this journey takes us.”

Bea closed the narrow space between their lips and kissed her with everything she had. “I want that too, beautiful girl.”

Desire flared between them like always and they both moaned. Their tongues battled and Bea bit Allie’s lip and then the younger woman could not resist copying the movement by biting the redhead’s lower lip and then sucking it into her mouth.

Their mouths fused again and then they were both on fire. Their hands reaching out trying to touch the other anywhere they could. Craving the feeling of skin on skin. 

Allie started trying to pull Bea’s shirt off and Bea already had her hand cupping the blonde’s breast over her shirt.

Neither woman wanted to release their lips from the other and eventually breathing became a necessity.

Bea moved her forehead against Allie’s, breathing heavily. “Will you come take a shower with me? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want.....”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? There is no way you are going to leave me hanging, Beatrice Smith. Get your clothes off and get in that shower. I plan on making this a shower you will never forget.”

The redhead stood up and pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. Allie laid on her back watching with fire in her eyes. She fingers ached wanting to touch the erect nipples and soft breasts that were now in clear view of her passion filled eyes.

Bea lost every bit of control she had when she saw the look in the blonde’s eyes. She pulled her to her feet and kissed her, forcing her tongue into her mouth. 

Both women moaned loudly. Bea released the brace and gently pulled the shirt off of the younger woman. 

She leaned in and took one of the pink nipples into her mouth and sucked gently. She pulled away and took in the beauty of the younger woman. She ran her hands down her back and then hooked her thumbs in under the waistband of Allie’s shorts and pulled them down her legs. 

Allie stepped out of the clothing on the floor and grabbed Bea’s hand and led her to the restroom. 

She leaned over and turned on the water in the shower and Bea reached between her legs from behind and moaned when she felt how wet she was.

“Oh, Bea. Fuck. Take off your damn clothes and get in here.”

Allie stepped over the edge of the bathtub and checked the temperature of the water. 

Bea came in right behind her, still trying to shake her pants and underwear off one foot.

Allie all but dragged her into the shower and under the spray of hot water. She grabbed the bar of soap and opened it and ran it under the water and began rubbing it over Bea’s chest, then up over her shoulders and down her arms. She rubbed the bar of soap over the redhead’s breasts and pinched her nipples making her moan loudly. She continued to wash Bea’s body, turning her around to wash her back and then her ass. She moved her hands around her body and began washing her center.

Bea moaned and moved into the blonde’s hand. She turned around and placed her hands on Allie’s upper arms and glided them down to her breasts.

“Allie, you’re so beautiful. I want you so bad right now. I have to touch you.”

Allie pushed the redhead into the wall of the shower and buried her head into her neck. She bit and sucked on her pulse point and Bea’s legs started trembling.

“Allie...please....” Bea moaned. 

“I’m going to be touching you first, babe. There’s nothing more I want right now than to be the one who makes you come undone.”

In an instant, Allie shoved two fingers into the woman’s wet center. She moved quickly and efficiently, curling her fingers and rubbing the redhead’s clit with her thumb.

She kissed her wildly until she could no longer breathe. She then kissed down the side of her neck and bit her earlobe. She whispered, “I want to feel you come all over my fingers, babe. You feel so tight. So hot. And so wet.”

She continued biting down the side of her neck. She sucked on her pulse point and then bit her.

Bea’s hips were pumping rapidly on the very talented fingers of the young blonde.

In a few seconds, Bea started unraveling. She moaned and said Allie’s name over and over. “Allie, I can’t believe you made me come so....”

Before she could finish what she was saying, the blonde kissed her, stopping her from saying anything.

“Fuck me now, Bea. Please, I can’t wait any longer.”

The redhead dropped to her knees dragging her hands down over Allie’s breasts then touched her abdomen lovingly. She looked up until she locked eyes with her lover. She then took the younger woman’s clit into her mouth and sucked it very deeply into her mouth. She moved her tongue around the swollen bud and kept sucking.

She trailed her hands down the side of Allie’s legs and then brought her hand up the blonde’s thigh and found her dripping wet. She moaned against Allie’s clit and this made he younger woman’s knees weak. 

“Bea, in me please. I need you in me.” Bea eased two fingers between Allie’s slick folds and then into her hot center. She slowly pulled them almost completely out before slowly easing them back in.

“Oh, fuck, Bea. That feels so good.”

The redhead licked and sucked on Allie’s swollen clit, making her moan loudly. She used her other hand to pull her closer by squeezing her ass and forcing her fingers deep inside.

The blonde rode the redhead’s fingers and ran her fingers through her hair before moaning loudly and grabbing her head making sure she did not stop sucking on her clit.

She went stiff and then she exploded into a very strong orgasm that seemed as if it was never going to end.

Allie’s legs started shaking and her body was trembling.

“Bea, hold me, babe,” Allie screamed. “I don’t think I can stay standing on my own.”

The redhead wrapped her arms around the blonde and stood up.

Their eyes met and they kissed. Then they just stood under the water and held each other until Allie regained her strength. Then they lovingly bathed one another, stopping often just to kiss each other gently. They finally finished showering and turned off the water.

 

Bea was drying Allie off and heard her cellphone ring.

“Shit. I better check and see who that is.”

She saw Franky’s name come up on the screen and answered. “Hey, Franky.”

“Hey, Franky, my ass. You and blondie need to stop going at it so we can go get some dinner. Some of us worked hard today, ya know.”

Bea blushed to her roots. “What do you mean? We weren’t....”

“Bullshit, Red,” Franky said. “‘Bea. Hold me, Babe. I don’t think I can stand on my own,’” the brunette said mimicking Allie’s voice. “Sound familiar?”

“Okay give us 10 minutes,” Bea said as she hung up.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Allie said walking naked into the bedroom. She started giggling when she saw her lover’s red face.

“Allie, get dressed. Shit, I will never live this down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Although for a while I was not sure I was going to survive it. *blush* ❤️B


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Franky chapter.

Chapter 31

The quartet enjoyed their dinner at the Mexican Bar and Grill Allie recommended. 

Bea, Franky and Boomer enjoyed a few margaritas along with their street tacos.

Bea only had a couple of drinks knowing that she needed to be at her best the following day.

Franky and Boomer played a couple of games of pool while Bea and Allie sat in a booth cuddled up with one another.

“I take it this was one of your usual haunts?” Bea asked, twirling a lock of the blonde’s silky hair between her fingers.

“It is. This is actually where I came out to Kaz. We both loved this place and met here pretty frequently.” 

Bea pulled the blonde in closer and kissed her temple.

Allie yawned.

“Let’s see if we can round up Franky and Booms and head back to the hotel.”

It took some doing to get the two women headed out the door. They were both pretty drunk. But they finally were able to get them in the car. 

 

They had Allie turn up the CD player full blast and were singing “Stand Back” by Stevie Nicks at the top of their lungs. Allie was cracking up because none of the three women could carry a tune and none of them really knew all of the words.

When they got to the hotel it was a huge effort trying to get Boomer out of the back seat of the Camaro. She tried putting her feet out first but couldn’t stand up. So she tried coming out head first and ended up crawling out.

The other three women were laughing so hard they couldn’t help her. And while they were laughing, Boomer was laughing at herself.

Finally everyone was walking to the elevator and headed up.

When they got off the elevator and went to their separate doors, Franky said: “Red, you and Blondie keep it quiet over there. Me and Booms need our beauty sleep.”

Bea blushed bright red and flipped Franky off. This led to more laughter from Allie and Franky.

“Come on, Allie. Let’s go to bed.”

 

The alarm went off at 7:00 the following morning. Alllie was wrapped up in Bea’s arms and groaned when the sound went off. 

Bea pulled away and turned the alarm off. 

“Don’t get up, babe. Stay with me for a while.”

Bea wrapped her arms around the sleepy blonde.

“For a little bit, okay. We have a lot to get to today.”

“I know.” She said snuggling in.

Allie closed her eyes and snuggled into the embrace that she had come to....love. She could not figure out how she got so lucky to find someone like Bea. It was too soon to tell her she loved her, but she knew without any doubt that she had lost her heart to the beautiful redhead.

She knew if she told her how she felt she would likely run away as fast as possible. She would just have to be patient and see how things went.

Bea’s arm was wrapped around Allie’s abdomen and the baby kicked. “Looks like the little ballerina or football player is awake too.”

The older woman laced her fingers through the younger woman’s and together they embraced the unborn child that was making its presence known.

“I hope I will be a good mother. I certainly didn’t have a good role model for a mother.”

“Allie, you are going to be the best mother. You have a loving heart and a tender touch. You will shower him or her with all of the attention and devotion you yourself did not experience.”

“I hope you’re right, babe. It is going to be a very trying day with my mother today. I am so glad to have you here to help me get through it.”

“Allie, I am going to be by your side all...well as long as you want me to be.”

The alarm went off again indicating their snooze time was up.

“Okay, beautiful girl, up with you.”

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and pulled her to her feet. “Come shower with me. It will take less time.”

“Are you kidding, Allie?” Bea scoffed. “Franky would have a field day.”

“Franky won’t know and we will just shower. I promise. It is hard for me to wash my hair with my bad shoulder.”

“Okay, Allie. I’ll help you. But don’t think it is going to be easy. Just the thought of you naked and wet makes me.....”

“Shhh, Bea. If you keep talking like that, all bets will be off.”

They stripped down and brushed their teeth while the water temperature adjusted. They both got in and despite a few close calls, they managed to get cleaned up.

 

The four women had breakfast in the hotel and from there Allie and Bea headed to Kaz’s house.

The closer they got, the sadder Allie got. She had made the same drive many times in the last few years and it was very painful knowing this would likely be the very last time.

When they arrived at the home, they both got out of the car. Bea held Allie’s hand as they made their way up the sidewalk The blonde immediately broke down crying. 

Bea wrapped her arms around the grieving woman.

Allie pulled the key out of her purse and opened the door. 

The two women walked across the threshold.

“It smells like her.” Allie whispered, tears still falling.

Bea held her close and rubbed her back giving her some time to collect herself.

They wondered into the living room and it was an odd feeling being in someone’s home when they weren’t there. 

“What the fuck?” Allie said, looking around. There was nothing in the living room but a few stacked boxes.

There was no furniture and nothing hanging on the walls.

“Where are all of their things?”

Allie walked through the room into the dining room and kitchen. She also found these rooms to be empty.

“I don’t understand. Where could all their things be?”

“Maybe we should open one of the boxes in the living room?” Bea suggested.

They went back and Bea peeled the tape back from one of the boxes and opened it.

The box had a variety of items. Visible were some picture frames and underneath, a wooden box.

Allie lifted up the first frame. It was a picture of Will and Kaz on their wedding day. 

Tears flowed freely from the young woman’s eyes. “They were so happy. I still can’t believe they are gone.”

She took out a few more of the frames and they were all pictures that contained Kaz. Some by herself. Some with Will and some with Allie.

She pulled out the wooden box and opened it. It was full of Kaz’s jewelry. Allie recognized most of the pieces but not all.

“I can’t believe someone came in and cleared away their things. Kaz has not even been buried yet.”

“Do you think Cruella is behind it?”

“Who else could it be? I really don’t know what to do. Should I take these things with me and maybe ask Franky for her advice?”

“I agree you need to talk to Franky. But, let’s call her first. We need to make sure we can legally take these items.”

“You’re right. I will call her now.”

Allie pulled her phone out of her purse and rang Franky.

She answered on the first ring. 

“Good morning, Blondie. How are you this morning? I though you and Red were going to your sister’s to collect her belongings.”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m calling. We got here and found the house all but empty. There are a few boxes and we opened one.” Allie told Franky about the items.

“That is really very bizarre. Look, for now leave the things there. I am going to try and contact Joan Ferguson as she is the next of kin for your brother in law. I believe she would likely be the one who cleaned the place out. I will try and reach her and get back to you. I am also going to try and contact a lawyer friend of mine as I am not really entirely clear on the laws in California.”

“Okay then we will head out to the hotel. See you there.”

“I won’t be at the hotel for a while. I am going over to Kaz’s office so I can sort out what is needed for her life insurance policies. I will be back in time to get ready for the service.”

“Thank you, Franky.” Allie said and hung up.

“She said we need to leave the stuff here for now. She will look into it.”

“Okay, then. Let’s go back to the hotel and regroup.”

 

Franky called the number that was on file for Joan Ferguson. There was no answer so she left a voicemail. “This is Francesca Doyle. I am an attorney representing Alexandra Novak. My client is interested in obtaining some of her deceased sister, Karen Proctor-Jackson’s personal items from her home. If you would be so kind as to call me back or if you have an attorney handling this matter, please have them call. My phone number is 505 765-4321. Thank you.”

Franky then left a message for an old law school buddy who lived in the LA area.

Franky had called for a taxi and it finally arrived. She got in an gave the driver the address. She decided to try and call Bridget to see how the sexy blonde was doing.

She had not talked to her since their date and wanted just to hear her voice..

“Hello, Franky! How are you?” Bridget asked. She was very excited to hear from the brunette who had been on her mind since their date.

“I’m doing ok, Gidge. We got all of Allie’s things moved out of her apartment. I am headed over to her sister’s workplace to get the information I need to file for the life insurance policy.”

“How is Allie doing?”

“It’s going to be a hard day for her. The memorial starts at 2:00. But, she has Bea and she will be providing her emotional support.”

“It did appear they were rather smitten with each other.”

“Well, they’ve certainly got the physical support down pat. They either didn’t care or didn’t know how thin motel walls can be.”

Bridget laughed. “And I am sure you let them know what you heard.”

“I gave Red a very hard time. She blushed all the way to her roots. But it’s good to see her so carefree and happy.”

“I am really glad to hear that. Her relationship with Harry was so violent and ugly. He really caused her to have some deep emotional scarring. I hope things work out for the two of them. I know Bea had feelings for her. That night at the hospital, she told me she had some rather strong feelings for her that went beyond simple compassion.”

“I was actually very surprised that she got so close to her so fast. But the two of them are obviously very interested in one another.”

The taxi pulled up in front of a high rise building and Franky leaned up and paid the driver.

“Look, Gidge. I’m at Kaz’s building so I’m going to have to let you go. I really enjoyed talking to you.”

“I did too, Franky. How about I have you over for dinner one night later this week?

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Franky said, laughing. But inside her chest her heart started racing and butterflies took over her stomach.

“Okay. Good luck. And please give Bea and Allie my best.”

“Will do. Bye now.”

 

Franky walked up to the receptionist and asked what floor Keynote Business Solutions was on.

The woman perused Franky up and down and did not hide her interest.

For the first time ever, Franky did not even react.

The woman finally told her, “They’re on the 18th floor. They are the only company that works on that floor so you should find who you’re looking for quite easily.”

Franky thanked the woman and headed toward the elevators the woman had pointed to. She pushed the up button and waited for the car to arrive.

Once she made it up to the 18th floor, she got off and walked up to another reception area.

“Good morning, my name is Francesca Doyle. I am here to speak to your Human Resources department about an employee who recently passed away. Karen Jackson. I am an attorney representing her sister, Alexandra Novak.”

“Oh, yes. I am really going to miss Kaz. She was always so kind and cheerful.”

She handed the woman her business card and after reading it she picked up her phone and dialed. 

“Mrs. Gardner, I have a Francesca Doyle here needing to see you about Kaz.” There was a brief pause. “Okay. I will let her know.”

“Mrs. Gardner will be here to get you shortly. Would you like a cup of coffee or some water?”

Franky graciously declined.

The receptionist pointed out some chairs and told Franky to have a seat.

She didn’t have to wait long before a woman in a pin striped suit came over to her and held out her hand.

“Ms. Doyle, I’m Patsy Gardner. I was so sorry to hear about Kaz. Not only was she a valued employee, but I considered her my friend.”

Franky shook the woman’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Please call me Franky.”

“Only if you call me Patsy. Follow me, please.”

They walk through a labyrinth of hallways until they came to an office marked Human Resources.

“I pulled Kaz’s record before I came for you. We will need a copy of the death certificate to process the claim on the life insurance.”

Frank opened her case and pulled out a copy and handed it to Patsy.

“I will get this filed today and have the check mailed to Allie. Could you provide me a current address for her? Kaz was so proud of her sister. Talked about her all the time. She was so excited about the baby. Wait, the baby. What is the plan there?”

“Ms. Novak will be raising the child.” Franky said as she wrote down the address for her office in Albuquerque.

“That’s great.”

“Will that be all?”

“Well there is also going to be the payout for Kaz’s retirement fund and her last paycheck. Would you like those sent to the same address?

“Yes. Thank you, Patsy, very much for your assistance.”

“‘Of course, Franky. I’m really going to miss her. I hope you have a safe trip back to New Mexico.”

The woman walked Franky back up to the elevators and they bid each other farewell.

Franky saw a diner on the corner and she walked there and ordered a Pepsi. She called for a taxi and then pulled out her laptop and typed up some notes.

She looked at her calendar on her phone to see what upcoming court dates she had. She sighed when she noticed one of the cases was Beverly Tanner’s. 

Franky had taken the case when Beverly stopped by their offices with a little green-eyed girl in tow. Although they were very poor, both Bev and little Tess were clean and well groomed.

Their story really struck a cord with Franky and even though she struggled with the details of the case, she couldn’t turn her back on them.

Beverly was Tess’s maternal grandmother. She was trying to get custody of the little girl because her daughter, Amanda, had been abusing the little girl.

The state had taken the girl away from her mother and Beverly was doing everything she could to get custody or at least guardianship of the little girl.

The first time they met, Franky almost was physically ill. Tess had scars on her arms and legs from cigarette burns that were imposed by her mother.

The same abuse had been experienced by the brunette attorney and seeing someone else in the same way took her right back to the horrible place that was her childhood.

The house was dark and cold. But it always was. Her mother did not open any curtains and rarely turned on a light. She mostly just sat on the sofa or at the kitchen table and drank vodka and smoked cigarettes. All day and sometimes into the night.

Franky remembered her Dad and would often look through her window and imagine him coming to get her. But he never came back.

Franky’s jeans were all too short for her but all of the shirts still fit because she was so thin. Her mother rarely cooked anything leaving Franky to exist on canned beans, hot dogs, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and TV dinners that could be heated in the microwave.

She could never say her mother was kind to her. But at least sometimes she would just forget about her. Franky liked those times the best. Because sometimes her mother would become abusive when she drank. She would slap Franky and had also several times burned her with a lit cigarette.

After a couple of years of abuse, a teacher saw the burns and reported them to the authorities and Franky was taken away from her mother. She never saw her again and had no idea now if she was dead or alive.

The scars were deep, but now at least not visible because they were covered in tattoos. The emotional scars, though had never really gone away. She had abandonment issues so she had never allowed herself to get close enough to anyone lest they leave her.

She was very fond of her foster parents Brad and Sheila Davis. Brad had been such a great role model. And Sheila never gave up trying to prove to Franky that she truly cared about her.  
Franky eventually let her guard down and Sheila became someone she could tell anything to.

They really wanted to adopt Franky, but that never happened. But they never failed the brunette. They were there for birthdays, graduations and in general everything.

She realized it had been awhile since she called them so she picked up the phone and dialed.

“Franky! Dad, it’s Franky calling! Hurry up. Let me put it on speaker.”

“Hello Mom and Dad.”

“It’s so good to hear from you” said Sheila. “Tell us everything you’ve been up to.”

Franky laughed and told her parents about some of her cases including Allie’s.

“I’m counting on you kicking her ass to the curb.” Said Brad.

“Well, Dad, I had the best teacher so I will give it everything I’ve got.”

“Okay, Franky. I have to head over to the courthouse. I have a pretty full caseload myself.”

“Dad, when are you going to retire and take Mom on a cruise or on a trip?”

“Actually, I am going to retire by the middle of next year. Then I will take your Mom anywhere she wants to go.”

“That’s great, Dad. I hope Albuquerque will be one of those places. I really miss you both.”

“We miss you too, Franky. And I love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t, Dad.” She said, tearing up a bit. “I love you too, Dad.”

“I will leave you with your Mom.”

“Franky, it is so good to hear from you. Is everything going okay?”

“Umm, yeah Mom. Uh, well, I have actually met someone.”

“Tell me all about her.”

“Well, she is a psychiatrist. She’s a bit older than me. But, Mom she is beautiful and interesting. Different than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“That’s great, sweetheart. So I take it this is serious.”

“I think so, Mom. We’ve only actually had one date. And I barely even kissed her. But there is certainly something about her.”

“I’m happy for you. I have wished endlessly that you would find someone you would let into your heart. You are so loving, Franky.”

“Mom. I’m scared.” Franky said, tears flowing.

“Why sweetheart?”

“If I let her get too close, she may not like what she sees. She may not stay.”

“Oh Franky. Love is never a guarantee. But you’ll never know unless you open up your heart and let someone in.”

“But what if it doesn’t work out, Mom. I have never been in this position before.”

“Just give it time. If it is right, you’ll know it. And how could she not want to be with you? By the way what is her name?”

“Bridget.”

“And have you picked out a nickname for her?”

“Can’t keep anything from you. But yes. I call her Gidge.”

“Gidge?”

“Yea, well Gidget because it rhymes with Bridget. And well I like ‘Gidge’.”

“The really question is does she like it?” Sheila said, laughing.

“She giggles when I call her that. So maybe that means she’s okay with it.”

The taxi cab pulled up and Franky quickly gathered her things.

“Mom, I gotta run. But, umm, thank you for always being here for me. And listening.”

“Of course I am Franky. I love you. And I always will.”

“I love you too, Mom.” Tears were freely streaming from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward with this story. Hope you like this chapter. I plan to kind of play out Fridget as well.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie tells Kaz goodbye

Chapter 32

Allie had dressed in a very simple navy blue dress. She was really starting to struggle emotionally and now did not want to go to the funeral home.

She had not slept well on top of everything else.

“Bea. I just can’t do this. I’m so afraid that I am going to break into a million pieces and never be able to be whole again.”

Bea wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “I know it is not going to be easy. But, I am going to be with you every second. I will be here for you. Not only today. But everyday that you need me. I will do my very best to help you get through this. There is no one who will ever be able to replace your sister. I know that. But, you have not only me, but also Franky. And even Boomer.”

Allie cracked a small smile. “I’m glad I will have all of you.”

“It’s 11 o’clock. Let’s go to the photography studio and then we will get a small bite to eat before we go to the service. Okay?”

“Okay. I wonder if Franky is back.”

“Let’s go see.”

They left their room and went next door and knocked.

Boomer answered the door. She had pulled her hair back into a tidy ponytail and had changed into some black trousers and a simple patterned short sleeved shirt.

“Hi, guys. Franky just got back. She is in the bathroom now, but I think she is ready.”

“Allie, how far is it to the studio?”

“Probably about 15 minutes from here. The chapel is about a half hour from there.”

“Okay. Well let’s wait for Franky and then we’ll head out. Does he know we’re stopping by?”

“Yes. I texted him earlier. He is expecting us.” 

It wasn’t long before Franky came out of the restroom. She had worn business attire to Kaz’s office building so she decided she would just wear what she had on.

They piled up in the car and this time Allie asked Bea to drive.

“You really trust me with your car?”

“I trust you with everything, babe.”

Franky pretended to stick her finger down her throat and acted like she was throwing up. 

Bea glared at her and flipped her off.

Franky and Boomer got settled into the backseat of the car and they headed out.

Allie carried the box containing Kaz’s remains in her lap. 

Allie directed them to the photography studio and they parked in the back of the building. Allie still had a key so she opened the door and walked in. 

“Jim? Where are you?”

A tall man with graying hair and a well trimmed goatee came out of a room that was on the other side of the studio.

“Allie.” He said smiling and wrapping her up in a hug. “Aww, baby girl, I’m so sorry about Kaz. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“No. But thank you.” She pulled back and turned to the women. She introduced everyone and they chatted for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry to have to rush, Jim, but we have to grab a bite and then get over to the service. Would you like to join us?”

“I wish I could but I have a mother bringing in her 2 year old twins. But I did gather up everything for you and I put it in a box.”

Allie followed him into his office. “I see one of the women you’re with is in the photos you asked me to frame and print.”

He handed her a rectangular shaped item wrapped in brown paper.

“Umm. Yes. She has been so helpful to me during all this. Thank you for taking care of that for me. How much do I owe you?”

“Absolutely nothing. It was my pleasure doing it for you. I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Let me carry this box to your car. And you can carry the frame.”

They all walked out to the car together and Allie again hugged, Jim.

“I will always be grateful for everything you taught me. Giving me a chance when I probably wasn’t worthy of it.”

“I knew from the first day that you were going to be alright. And then you went on to become amazing. Please stay in touch. And send me pictures of the baby.”

“I will.” She hugged him quickly once more before she got back in the car. “Wait. Here’s your key.”

“Keep it, Allie. Should you ever find yourself needing a friend or job, you’ll know where to come.” 

Allie nodded and opened the car door and climbed in.

Bea immediately took her hand and they headed in the general direction of the funeral home. They kept their eyes out for a place to eat and saw a Sonic.

“How about burgers?” Allie asked.

Everyone agreed and they pulled in to the drive in. 

After placing their order, Allie asked Franky how everything had gone at Keynote.

“The HR director, Patsy, was very helpful.”

“I always liked her.”

“She had all of the documents ready for filing and will send everything to my office and then I will give it to you when it arrives.”

“Thank you again Franky. You have been such a lifesaver.”

“I never had a call back from Ferguson. Either she is ignoring me or stalling for time.”

“You never can tell with that crazy bitch.”

“Well, hopefully she will contact me soon. Or better yet her attorney. If in fact she really has one.”

The carhop came and delivered their food and they began eating. 

Allie did not eat very much because she was really anxious about the upcoming ceremony. Bea would touch her somewhere on her body in between bites. This provided Allie some comfort and she again wondered how she got so lucky finding Bea.

They finished their meals and Bea grabbed everyone’s garbage and got out of the car to put it in the trash bin.

She came back to the car, got in and started the car. She backed out of the slot and after she started propelling forward, she took ahold of Allie’s hand.

Allied laced her fingers with the redhead and squeezed. Their eyes met briefly and Bea smiled gently.

They arrived at Precious Memories at 1:45. They carried in the box with Kaz’s ashes and the documentation that was provided from the mortuary in Albuquerque.

They were greeted very quickly by a tiny woman who introduced herself as Charlotte. “You must be Allie. I’m so sorry for your loss.” She grabbed both of the blonde’s shoulders and gently squeezed them. “After the ceremony, we have a couple of options. We have small burial plots in the garden or you may choose to take the remains with you to dispose of them however you wish.”

“Thank you, Charlotte. I do want to bury her here.”

“After the ceremony is completed and all of the guests have left, we will have a brief graveside service.” 

Allie thanked her again and then she introduced the woman to Bea, Franky and Boomer.

“Come on back to the garden. We have everything set up. Would you like to put Kaz on the dais or shall I?”

Tears started falling from Allie’s eyes “I-I don’t know what to do. Bea?”

“Do you want to do it together?” 

Allie nodded and the women headed toward the display area.. 

Charlotte had placed the photo of Kaz and had a blue lace cloth placed so the memorial box had a perfect spot to be placed. There were roses, carnations, lilies and baby’s breath tastefully arranged with the picture of Kaz behind them.

Allie placed the box in the area and looked at her sister’s photograph. 

“Kaz, I miss you. You were the best sister anyone could ask for. I will hold you in my heart always. All I ask is that you watch over me and the baby. Your baby. I promise he or she will never want for anything and will always know love. I love you. And forever will.”

Allie was sobbing by this time and Bea held her close and let her cry. “I’ve got you Allie.”

Once Allie was ready to sit down, Bea grabbed her hand and led her to one of the seats in the front row.

A crowd of people had arrived and were seated behind them. 

Suddenly an older version of Allie made a dramatic entrance into the garden area. She walked up to the front of the venue and stood in front of Allie.

“Allie! It’s so good to see you however unfortunate the circumstances.” She reached down in an effort to hug the young blonde woman. 

Allie stiffened up and did not return the embrace. 

“And look how big you’ve gotten. I’m so excited about being a grandmother.”

“Mother, please. Could you lower your voice and sit down somewhere?” Allie whispered.

“You’re not going to introduce me to your umm...friends?”

Bea stood up and said. “I am Dr. Bea Smith. I’m sorry for your loss. However, I must ask that you refrain from further upsetting Allie.”

“Who do you think you are telling me what to do?” Elizabeth said in a rather loud voice.

Allie started crying and stood up, “Please, Mother. Sit down and stop making a scene. Don’t you have any respect for anyone? Including yourself?” 

“Allie, you have no right to speak to me that way. Who do you think you are? Acting so self-righteous. We all know what you are.”

Franky had had enough and Bea had her hands full trying to comfort and protect Allie.

“ Listen. This is already a very difficult day and it doesn’t need any further drama. Go sit down or I will ask them to have you removed.”

“You nasty dyke. What makes you think I would listen to you?”

Franky took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, “I am your daughter’s attorney and she has given me authority to act on her behalf. Now I am telling you to sit down and shut up. And I mean right now.”

Elizabeth huffed and walked away, She did however find a seat and quieted down.

Allie had tears rolling down her cheeks. “Bea. I cannot believe she would make such a scene. I am so embarrassed. The only reason she came was because she felt she had to. God forbid she should actually give a crap about her daughters.”

“Shh, baby. We will be here and if need be we will throw her out. I am already ready to kick her ass. I know she is your mother, but no one is going to disrespect you in front of me, Allie. No one.”

Allie looked into the Bea’s eyes and found all the comfort and calm she needed. And in those eyes she saw something she had only seen once before...and that was love.

She sat down and pulled Bea down beside her. She laced her fingers through the redhead’s fingers and felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Their eyes met again and Allie mouthed, “Thank you.” 

Bea nodded and squeezed Allie’s hand.

There had been quiet music playing in the background. However, Charlotte had asked Allie if there were any special songs she would like played.

She had picked two. The first was one of Kaz’s favorite songs and the last was one Allie felt would be appropriate.

At just a little past 2:00 a spiritualist came in and stood behind a podium. 

The first song started playing: 

 

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

“We are here to memorialize and bid farewell to Karen Rose Proctor-Jackson. ‘Kaz’ as she was known to family and friends was born July 17, 1978 in Phoenix, Arizona. She passed from this life, along with her husband, William Jackson, on September 9, 2017 in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Kaz graduated from William Jefferson Clinton High School in 1996. She attended college at the University of California-Los Angeles. She graduated Summa Cum Laude with her Masters of Business Administration in 2003. She was employed by Keynote Business Solutions since shortly after her graduation and was still one of their most valued employees. 

She married the love of her life Will Jackson in August of 2003. 

She is survived by her mother, Elizabeth Forrester and her sister Alexandra Novak.

Her sister asked that in the closing of the ceremony, their wedding song be played here today as an attestation of their love.

 

Changin' my life with your love  
Has been so easy for you  
And I'm amazed every day  
And I'll need you  
'Till all the mountains are valleys  
And every ocean is dry, my love  
I'll be yours  
Until the sun doesn't shine  
'Till time stands still  
Until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving you  
I'll still be loving you  
Never before did I know  
How loving someone could be  
Now I can see, you and me  
For a lifetime  
Until the last moon is rising  
You'll see the love in my eyes, my love  
I'll be yours  
Until the sun doesn't shine  
'Till time stands still  
Until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving you  
I'll be yours  
Until the sun doesn't shine  
'Till time stands still  
Until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving you  
I'll still be loving you  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving you  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving you  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving you

 

The spiritualist approached Allie and shook her hand and placed her hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you so much. The ceremony was very lovely.”

The woman nodded and turned to leave.

Charlotte came over and told Allie a small reception had been set up inside.

“You may greet the people who came to celebrate Kaz.”

Allie nodded and stood up.

Bea held her hand and they went inside.

There were people Allie knew and many she didn’t. However, they all came and offered their condolences and many had a memory of Kaz they shared with the young blonde.

Allie’s mother had again made her presence known. She had sat at a table that each person would have to pass in order to leave.

Everyone also took the time to offer their condolences to Elizabeth.

Allie was so glad to have met so many of Kaz and Will’s friends and associates, but as the reception slowly was winding down, she found herself to be very weary.

Bea could see in her eyes that she was tired.

The redhead then stood up and asked for everyone’s attention.

“Allie wanted me to thank all of you for coming to celebrate Kaz’s life. We must, however, excuse ourselves for the private graveside service.”

Everyone left congenially and Allie was relieved.

Well, everyone except Elizabeth who was insistent that she was also going to the graveyard service.

Allie was too tired to argue so she shook her head in resignation and signaled Charlotte over.

She collected the remains and asked them to follow her.

They went out deeper into the garden and entered an archway that had a wrought iron header that said “Garden of Peace.”

They walked through an area that contained numerous ground markers.

They finally came to a deep hole that was large enough to bury the box in.

Charlotte had taken the blue lace and tied it around the box in such a way that it could be used to lower the box into the ground.

“Would you like to lower the box, dear? Or perhaps one of your friends?”

Allie looked at the three other women who had helped her and said, “Will all of you take a corner and lower it with me?” 

Bea, Franky and Boomer nodded and Charlotte held the bottom of the box while each woman took ahold of the lace.

“Why can’t I help?” Elizabeth whined.

Allie had had enough.

“Mother. You weren’t here for her when she was alive and I am damned sure not going to let you be a part of this now that she’s gone. Can you even remember the last time you spoke to her? You didn’t go to her graduation or her wedding. You have not been here for either of us. She was always there for me. And when I had the chance, I was there for her.”

“Allie. You have no idea....”

“Mother! Just shut up or leave. That’s what you’re best at doing.”

The woman huffed and turned around and walked away.

Allie apologized to Charlotte for the scene. The woman merely nodded her understanding.

“I’m ready now.”

The four women gathered around the burial site and slowly lowered the box into the ground. Once it was fully interred, they dropped the lace and it gracefully covered the box.

Charlotte handed them each a rose and one by one they dropped it into the area that would be Kaz’s final resting place.

Allie placed hers last. She then whispered, “Until we meet again.”

Charlotte escorted the women back into the chapel.

Allie turned to her and thanked her for arranging such a beautiful memorial.

The woman bid them farewell and the four women headed to the door.

When they got outside, they noticed a woman getting out of a black car.

Allie immediately knew who it was and told the other women. “It’s Joan Ferguson. Get me out of here.”

The three women shielded Allie from the menacing woman.

“So you have a little entourage, Allie. Well, you can have all the people around you that you want, but I will be getting that baby one way or another.”

Bea and Franky told Boomer to get Allie in the car.

“Listen here. I’m Francesca Doyle and I am Ms. Novak’s attorney. I have left you a message about her sister’s belongings. I have not heard back.”

“You can take all of the boxes that remain in my brother’s home. A bunch of junk for a trashy little bitch.”

Bea flew into full rage and shoved the woman making her fall on the sidewalk.

“What the fuck did you just call my girlfriend?”

“I spoke quite clearly, Dr. Smith. And girlfriend is it? Hmm. How interesting. You know what they say ‘lay down with a dog and you’ll get up with fleas.”

Bea flew at the other woman but Franky stopped her. “No, Red. She’s just trying to rile you up so she can have something to use against you. Walk away now. I will take care of this.”

Bea glared at Joan but walked away knowing Franky was right.

“Alright, Ms. Ferguson. We will collect what was left in the house. But, trust me when I say there will be a full investigation as to the legalities of your actions. The home, I’m sure was the property of both Will and Kaz. You may think you have the right to his half and that may be so. But you don’t have rights on Kaz’s half. I would suggest that you consult an attorney of your own. The shit has hit the fan, Cruella.” 

“What did you call me?” Joan screamed.

“Cruella De Ville. You’re a freak just like her.”

Joan was seething with anger and said, “You’re going to wish you’d never said that.”

Franky laughed in Joan’s face and then turned and walked back to Allie’s car and Bea opened the door and pulled the seat up so she could join Boomer in the backseat.

Allie was almost in hysterics. “She can’t take the baby. She is a sociopath and an outright horrible woman. I’ve got to find a way to disappear. I have to go where she can’t find me.”

Franky put her hand on Allie’s shoulder. “Allie, don’t even think about doing that. You will be the one raising this baby. Remember that you are biologically the mother of that child. And there is nothing that can change that. And trust me. There is no way I am going to let that fucking bitch anywhere near you or that baby.”

“I want to believe you, Franky, but I am so scared.”

“I know. But, you have to trust me on this okay?”

“Okay. Now let’s go get the moving truck so we can pick up the boxes from Kaz’s house.”

Allie clung to Bea’s hand all the way back to the hotel. 

Franky and Boomer had been talking along the way about heading out right away hoping to at least knock out a third of the trip.

“That way we should be able to make it home by late afternoon tomorrow.” Franky said.

“I think that is a great idea.” Bea said. “What do you think Allie?”

“I want to go wherever you’re going to be and right now that’s all I care about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll Be In My Heart-Phil Collins  
> I’ll Still Be Loving You-Restless Heart
> 
> Back to cold showers next chapter. Will post after Christmas.  
> Happy Holidays!!!-B


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie arrive home after a long trip.

Chapter 33

After picking up their belongings at the hotel and checking out, Bea and Allie hopped in the Camaro and pulled out of the parking lot followed by Franky and Boomer in the U-Haul. They drove to Kaz’s house and loaded up the boxes.

They had decided to head out via I-10 East and head toward Barstow. Once they made it to I-40 they would have a straight shot East to Albuquerque. 

They stopped at a sandwich shop and picked up some sandwiches, chips and drinks and proceeded to the route.

Allie asked Bea to drive. She was still upset and extremely tired. It had been a very difficult and emotionally exhausting day. She nibbled on her sandwich and frequently eyed the gorgeous redhead who had been her lifesaver over the course of not only the last few hours, but for the previous week and a half. It had been not only the worst days of her life, but also the best.

“You’re staring, Allie,” said Bea. “What’s on your mind?”

Allie reached over and fed the redhead a potato chip and sighed. “There are so many thoughts going through my mind. I have no idea where to start.”

Bea reached over and ran her fingers through the soft blonde hair. “If you want to talk about anything, I’m here. I know this day has been a very difficult one for you.”

“It has. I am just conflicted. I was thinking one minute how heartbroken I am about Kaz and in the next feeling such happiness being with you.”

Bea blushed, not really being used to compliments. “Umm, I am happy being with you too. These last several days have been some of, if not the best, days of my life. I do not recall ever feeling anything like this ever before.”

“I feel guilty about being happy,” Allie said, lowering her head.

“I know, beautiful girl.”

Allie leaned over an offered Bea a bite of the sandwich they had been sharing. 

She took a bite and chewed feeling so much love for Allie. I want to tell her how I feel but I am afraid it will scare her or send her running for the hills.

Allie took a bite herself and then dipped her hand back into the bag of chips and fed Bea another one.

“You’ll spoil me, you know? Feeding me like I’m your queen.”

“I am just being a thoughtful co-pilot.” Allie smiled. It brought her so much joy doing such simple things with the beautiful older woman. 

“Okay then, I could use a sip of that iced tea.”

“Your wish is my command, Queen Bea.” 

Both women laughed.

“I am actually looking forward to seeing the Orthopedic doctor next week. This brace has got to go.”

“Well from a professional standpoint, it seems to be healing up nicely. And you have not complained about any pain.”

“The only pain is having to wear it at this point.”

“Not for much longer, I’m sure.”

Suddenly Allie remembered that she was supposed to start the parenting class the following evening. She found herself nervous about mentioning it knowing Bea had to be exhausted. I do have my own car. I guess I could go on my own. But I don’t want to go alone. 

She swallowed her pride and said, “Umm, Bea?”

“Yeah?”

“I had totally forgotten that the parenting class is tomorrow evening. Do you think I should cancel?”

“Do you want to cancel?”

“Umm, no. But, I just thought you might be tired after the long drive. I-I don’t...” Allie said and then stopped talking. Then tears started leaking out of her eyes.

“What is it Allie? What’s wrong? Tell me.” Bea said, squeezing Allie’s hand.

The young woman was very embarrassed about crying and even more so about telling Bea she did not want to go alone. But, she lifted her chin and looked at the redhead. “I don’t want to go alone.”

“I thought you wanted me to go with you.”

“Oh, I do. But, I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Bea was hurt that Allie would feel that way after everything they had been through. She removed her hand from Allie’s and placed it on the steering wheel. Her voice was low and husky when she said, “What makes you think I would feel obligated, Allie? I thought you knew I wanted to do this with you.”

“Bea. I know you said you wanted to do this. Shit. I am just all over the place emotionally right now.” She moved her hand over and placed it on the redhead’s thigh. “I want you there with me more than I could ever say. I just feel you have already done so much for me.”

“Allie, I meant what I said. I want to go to the class, I want to be your Lamaze coach. I want-“ you to love me as much as I love you.

“I’m sorry, Bea. I want that too. But, won’t you be too tired,” Allie asked.

“We’ll be fine. We can catch up on our rest.” Bea again reached down and took Allie’s hand.

“Okay, babe. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Allie.”

Allie reached over and turned the radio on and placed her hand back on Bea’s thigh. “I think I am going to try and take a nap. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.”

 

Franky and Boomer were behind them having a much different conversation.

“And when she answered the phone and I told her I had heard her and Blondie going at it. All I heard was crickets. I have not had much of a chance to rib her about it, but I can’t wait for an opportunity.”

Both women laughed until tears came to their eyes.

“What about you, Franky? You’ve not shocked me with some of your recent shenanigans.”

“I’ve actually been keeping on the down low lately.”

“Franky Doyle on the down low?” Boomer asked. “Is some hot lezzo playing hard to get?”

For the first time in her adult life, Franky did not have a sarcastic come back.

“Okay, Franky. You gotta tell me what’s going on.”

“Well, Booms. I have met someone that has managed to get under my skin.”

“Tell me about her.”

“Well, her name is Bridget. She’s a psychiatrist at SRMC. I met her when I went to the hospital to get the low down from Blondie on what kind of legal help she needed.”

“Oh, so you’ve been playing doctor.” Boomer said, laughing

“Actually, no. I took her on a date the night before we left for LA.”

“A date? Well that’s a first for you,” Boomer said, snickering. “You’ve been more like the find em, fuck em and forget em type. Don’t tell me this one has her hooks in you?”

“Okay, I wont tell you.”

“Aww, come on, Franky. Just a little hint.”

“I really like her and want to see her again and get to know her better.”

“Well, seriously, you know I only want to see you happy.”

“I know Booms. Hey you wanna take over driving at the next rest area?”

“Sure, Franky.”

 

The two vehicles travelled for another couple of hours and arrived at Barstow, CA.

They got out of the vehicles to stretch their legs and gas up.

Boomer jumped out, “I gotta fucking take a piss. I’ll be right back. Anyone want anything?”

Allie said, “I’ll come with you. I could easily piss all over myself. This little one is laying on my bladder.”

“Alright, Blondie, come on.”

“Babe, do you or Franky want anything?”

“We’ll gas up then meet you guys inside.”

“So, Blondie? When is your baby due?”

“Mid to late December.”

“Not long now. Are your hoping for a boy or a girl?”

“Actually I’ll be happy with either.”

“Have you picked out any names?”

“No. But I know it is something I need to start thinking about.”

They took turns using the restroom and by then Bea and Franky had come inside the little convenience store.

Bea’s face was flaming red and Franky was laughing.

“Franky and I feel we could make it as far as Needles tonight. If you are up to it of course? It is around two and a half more hours.”

“Yeah. That’ll be fine. I will drive now. Give you a chance to rest.”

“I’m fine, Allie. But if you’re sure then I will get to sit by you and watch you drive that sexy automobile.”

“I think you like my car more than you like me.” Allie said, laughing.

“Oh trust me, beautiful girl. I love your curves way more.” Bea said her gaze raking over the blonde’s body from head to toe.

Allie felt a pull in her center. The way Bea was looking at her had forced her hormones into overdrive.

“Umm, babe. If you keep looking at me like that, there is no way I will be able to stop myself from stopping at the next hotel.”

“You have no idea how much I would love to do that. But, umm Franky....” Bea said blushing.

“Aww, babe. Franky sure picks on you. If you didn’t let her get under your skin, I’m sure she would let up.”

“You don’t know Franky. Once she has something on you, she never lets you forget it. You should have heard her outside. She mimicked our, umm, shower sex, just like she was in there with us.”

“Well, I managed to get under her skin when I was in the hospital.”

“How?”

“When she looks at Bridget, she turns into a little lap dog. I told her not to slip on the drool on the floor.”

“She really seems to have a thing for her. I’ve known her for a very long time and this would be the first woman to actually hold her interest for more than a few hours or a roll in the hay.”

The two women got a couple of bottles of water and some beef jerky. Allie was craving chocolate so she got a Snickers, a Reese’s and a Hershey’s with Almonds.

“Are you going to eat all of that?”

“I might offer you a bite or two.”

“Red! You and Blondie need to hurry up. We need to get a move on.”

“Okay. Well be right behind you.”

They got back in their vehicles and headed out.

Bea decided to call Debbie and see how she was doing and let her know she would be home the next day.

The phone was answered after a couple of rings by Vera. “Hello, Dr. Smith. How has your trip been so far?”

“We got Allie all packed up and are actually going to try to make it to Needles, California tonight. Then head out and hope to be home by late afternoon or early evening. How’s Debbie?”

“She’s doing fine. Misses you of course. Let me get her. She’s watching Frozen.”

“Just a second, Vera. We need to see if you would be able to stay with Debbie for a couple of hours tomorrow evening. Allie has her first parenting class.”

“Of course. Let me get Debbie for you now.”

Bea put the phone on speaker so Allie could listen in.

“Hello, Mommy! When will you and Allie be home from Calformula?”

Bea and Allie giggled. “We will be home tomorrow in time to have dinner with you.”

“I have missed you, Mommy. And Allie too. I will be hungry by the time you get home.”

“I’m sure you will, baby girl. How is school going?”

“It’s been fun. Hannah is having a birthday party at her house and she asked me to come. I have the invacation. Can I go, Mommy? Please?”

“Of course you can. I will look at the invitation when we get home.”

“We need to go buy her a present.”

“Okay. We will do that too.”

“Thank you, Mommy. How’s Allie?”

“Hello, Debbie. I’m doing fine. We have certainly missed you, though.”

“Yeah, me too. I am happy to see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, me too. “

“Okay, Debs. We will let you go now. I love you.”

“To the moon and back. And I love you too, Allie.”

Tears sprung in Allie’s eyes, “I love you too, Debbie.”

Bea reached over and took Allie’s hand.

“Are you alright, Allie?”

“Yes. It’s just that no one has told me they love me in a very long time. And it made me very happy.”

I love you, Allie. And one day soon, I am going to tell you. I just hope you’ll be just as happy to hear it from me.

 

They made it to Needles at almost 11:00 pm. They pulled into a hotel parking lot that had vacancy and got a couple of rooms.

All four women were exhausted so after taking showers, they all went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

They had agreed to meet up for breakfast at 8:00 the following morning. There was an IHOP right next to the hotel. 

 

The next morning Allie woke up at around 6:00. She felt so comfortable wrapped up in Bea’s arms. She didn’t want to get up but the baby was doing hand flips within her womb and kicking her bladder. She loved feeling the baby moving in her body. With right around 12 weeks to go, she was not only excited, but also getting scared. 

She eased out from under Bea’s arm and headed into the bathroom. After relieving herself, she brushed her teeth and then went back to the bed. She stood near the bed looking at Bea. She was laying on her stomach. Her wild red hair was splayed across her face and the pillow. She had taken a shower and dried off and basically collapsed on the bed. Allie knew she was naked under the sheet and she wanted so much to wake her up and make love to her slowly and sweetly. Inch by beautiful inch.

Bea moved in her sleep. Her hand began reaching out to Allie’s side of the bed, finding it cold and empty. She raised up and saw the beautiful blonde looking at her. She was unaware the sheet had dropped down leaving her chest fully exposed to the younger woman. 

There was fire in Allie’s eyes and Bea’s mouth went dry. “Allie?” And then she watched as the beautiful woman reached up and removed the brace from her shoulder and took the loose t-shirt off her upper body and bent down and crawled up on the bed. She pulled the sheet completely off of Bea and moaned. 

“Bea...I want you so much.” She straddled the redhead and rolled her hips bringing their cores into contact.

“Allie,” Bea said closing her eyes and lying her head back onto the pillow. “I’m all yours,” Bea said raising her arms up and pulling the blonde closer then raising her own body and connecting their lips for a slow, sensual kiss.

Their tongues played a sweet and sexy duet until passion overtook them and turned their kiss into a firestorm of tangled tongues and bitten lips.

The blonde pushed her back onto the pillow and moved her hands from Bea’s shoulders and down to her breasts. “You’re so beautiful, babe.” She eased down and drew one of the nipples into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it, resulting in the redhead moaning. She used her hand to massage the other breast. She then kissed her way across her chest and took the other nipple in her mouth.

Allie was in no hurry wanting only to draw out every bit of pleasure from the older woman’s body.

Bea raised her hips seeking contact of any sort that would provide her some relief from the almost painful throbbing between her legs. 

Instead of allowing Bea any contact, Allie raised her hips and sat back on the redhead’s thighs.

“Allie, baby. You’re killing me here.”

“Be patient. I promise you won’t be disappointed.” And with that she leaned forward balancing herself on her hands and knees and kissed Bea passionately. Bea tried lifting her hand up and grabbing Allie’s breast but the blonde again pulled away.

“Keep your hands to yourself for right now. Okay? I want to make love to every inch of you and then watch you come undone.”

Bea rasped, “Allie, I need you. Please....”

Allie raised her hand and placed a finger against Bea’s lips and said, “Shhh, babe. Trust me.”

Allie then kissed Bea again and then gently bit her way across her jawline and down her neck. She bit and then sucked on her pulse point making Bea moan yet again. She kissed back up to her ear and whispered, “Tell me what you want, Bea.”

Bea arched her back and bent her knees trying to raise her body up against any part of the blonde. “I want you to touch me, beautiful girl. Whether with your mouth or with your hands. Please, just touch me.”

Allie bit her earlobe and kissed her way down her neck and onto her shoulder. She nipped her shoulder with her teeth and then continued down to again take her nipple into her mouth. She spent a few seconds giving her breast some very sensual attention before deciding she was going to start heading South.

She kissed her way down to the redhead’s belly button and placed the tip of her tongue into the small opening. This caused Bea’s abdominal muscles to quiver.

She crawled off Bea’s thighs and then pulled her legs open and then gazed down her sexy body until her eyes stopped on the place she wanted so much to touch and taste. She licked her lips and then bit her bottom lip. Her own body was starting to betray her and she had to fight an internal battle of her own needs versus those of her lover.

She took a couple of cleansing breaths and the lowered herself down to Bea’s core. Her scent immediately made Allie throb even more. 

“Allie, please. Put your mouth on me. I need you so bad.”

The blonde positioned herself between Bea’s thighs and moaned when she saw she was dripping wet. “Look at me, Bea. I want to see your face while I make you come.”

Bea raised herself up on her elbows and their eyes met. She watched in breathless anticipation as Allie lowered her face and then licked through her folds. “Oh, god, Allie. That feels so amazing. Please don’t stop.”

Allie then lost all of her control and moved her tongue into the redhead’s opening and moved her tongue in circles within her body. Bea’s hips bucked up seeking more contact. Allie used her good hand to hold her in place. She continued moving her tongue and then brought her hand down and moved her thumb slowly around the older woman’s swollen clit.

Bea’s head had fallen backwards and she was moaning uncontrollably. 

Allie’s own needs were becoming overwhelming so she repositioned herself where she could rub her core against Bea’s leg. She rolled her hips and pressed herself tightly against the surface of Bea’s leg. She left the area wet but this made sliding her core a very smooth and erotic process. She moaned against Bea’s core and then sped up her tongue movements and increased the pressure on the redhead’s clit. 

Both women were completely out of control and on the verge of coming undone.

“Allie. I’m so close,” Bea moaned loudly. “I c-c-an’t wait. Oh, god, Allieee!”

As soon as Bea let go, Allie’s own orgasm ripped through her core soaking Bea’s thigh. She was so turned on and sensitive, even after coming.

She eased up and kissed Bea passionately and rolled onto her back. She grabbed Bea’s hand and brought it down to her center and moved it through her wet folds. She raised her hips against Bea’s hand and pushed her hand deeper inside herself.

She was out of control and felt her orgasm building quickly. Bea leaned up and took her nipple in her mouth and sucked on it and then let it pop out her mouth. “Let go, Allie. I’ve got you, baby.”

With one more thrust of Bea’s fingers and raising of her hips, Allie came. She could not stop her hips from thrusting up into Bea’s hand until the orgasm had finally eased up. She cried out Bea’s name over and over.

And Bea could not stop looking at the beautiful woman, glowing with satisfaction, and not fall just a little bit more in love with her.

The two woman collapsed on their backs and their hands locked together and all they could do was gasp for air and wait for their breathing to return to normal and their trembling to stop.

They both fell back asleep until the alarm woke them fifteen minutes later.

 

The drive back to Albuquerque was uneventful. They got back just before 5:00 pm.

Franky said she would take the truck to her house and then they could come by her house the next day after dropping Debbie off and they could get it unloaded. 

They all agreed that was a good plan and bid each other farewell.

Bea had taken over driving in Flagstaff and was more than ready to get home and stretch her legs.

Allie and Bea had not talked a lot on the drive, rather listened to music and snuck looks when they thought the other one wasn’t looking.

Their hands however remained entwined for the entire trip.

 

After getting off the freeway, it did not take them too long to pull into Bea’s driveway. Thankfully, Bea had a three car garage so there was room for Allie’s car, too.

“Welcome home, beautiful girl,” Bea said as they entered the garage.

Tears gathered in Allie’s eyes but this time she turned away before Bea could see them. She wanted more than anything for this to be her home.

They got out of the car and Debbie came running in. “Mommy! Allie!” She squealed and hugged first her mother then Allie.

“It’s so good to see you, Debbie. I’ve missed your face.”

Debbie giggled, “I’ve missed your face too. Come inside, Mommy! I want you to see the invacation to Hannah’s party. I left it on the table.”

“Invitation, Debbie.”

“That’s what I said.”

Bea shook her head and Allie laughed. “She is absolutely adorable.”

The invitation said the party was on Saturday so they had some time to pick out a gift and make plans to attend.

Vera came into the dining room and greeted both women.

“You both look exhausted. I made a pot of green chile stew and it is simmering on the stove. Thought you might be tired from the trip and not want to cook.”

“Thank you, Vera. That was very thoughtful of you. We will really enjoy that. I really appreciate your willingness to stay a little later tonight so we can go to the parenting class at the Y.

“It’s not a problem, really.”

Allie headed back to the garage and opened the trunk. She got out the wrapped photo and lifted out their suitcase as well. She would have to come back for her camera gear. She really wanted to give Bea and Debbie the picture today.

She came back in the dining room carrying the photograph and pulling the suitcase.

“Allie, what are you doing? You should have waited for me.”

“I have a surprise for you and Debbie.”

“Really?” Bea said, smiling. “You shouldn’t have.”

“What is is Allie?” Debbie asked.

Allie lifted up the brown paper covered frame and handed it to Bea.

“It’s the least I could do for all the kindness and compassion you’ve shown me. Go ahead. Open it.”

Allie was nervous and didn’t know why. 

Bea and Debbie each took a piece of the paper and tore it open.

Bea gasped and tears sprung to her eyes. “Allie, it’s exquisite!”

The frame had a spot for 3 pictures. The middle one was larger than the other two. It was the one of Bea and Debbie standing under the Aspen trees. The other two were of Debbie chasing a butterfly, with a look of pure joy and wonder on her face and one with Bea and Debbie sitting atop a large boulder.

“Look, Mommy. It’s pictures of us!”

She walked over and hugged the blonde and said, “It’s one of the most beautiful gifts I have ever gotten in my life.”

“I’m so happy you like it.”

“I love it.” I love you. 

“It’s really beautiful, Allie. I am so excited you will be doing my wedding pictures.” Vera added.

The four of them settled in and had dinner and went into the den and watched an episode of Sponge Bob.

Debbie started yawning and Vera said she would take her up and get her ready for bed so the two women could leave.

Bea and Allie hugged Debbie and wished her a good night. As soon as Bea heard their footsteps on the stairs, she leaned in and kissed Allie. “I’ve been wanting to do that for hours.”

Allie wrapped her arms around Bea and hugged her tightly. “Me too.”

“Mmm, we better head out. Much more of your kisses and I assure you we would be staying here.”

“Will you sleep with me in my bed tonight, beautiful girl?”

“If you want me to. I would really like that.”

“I want you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone’s patience. The holidays got the better of me. I will do my very best to update one to two times per week.
> 
> Note: I changed my icon, borrowed it from Sweet Caroline: The path may be long, but you know I’ll be there when you get to the end of it. You just have to take that first step.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to repost this chapter after discovering a major mess up.  
> But thanks for understanding.

Chapter 34

There were 5 mothers to be attending the parenting classes including Doreen Anderson.

“Hello, Bea. I didn’t know you would be coming to the class too.”

“Hi, Doreen. I’d like you to meet Allie Novak. Allie, Doreen Anderson.”

Both women said they were happy to meet one another.

“This is my husband Nash.”

He shook hands with Bea and Allie.

“So Allie, when are you due?”

“Late December. You?”

“Right around Christmas. We have a 2 year old son, Josh. And this one is also a boy. I’m gonna be outnumbered big time.” Doreen said, laughing.

A woman asked everyone to gather around so the class could commence.

“Good evening, everyone. My name is Dr. Sandy Montano. I am a certified Lamaze instructor as well as a psychologist. My primary focus is family counseling. Tonight we will start a 6 week course beginning with Dirty Diapers 101 and ending with Lamaze.” 

Everyone laughed.

“Tonight, would like to have everyone introduce themselves and tell us the due date of your baby. You may also tell us the sex if you wish.”

A young Hispanic woman introduced herself as Maria and her boyfriend Hector. They announced they were having a girl.

Doreen introduced herself and Nash and said they were having a boy.

Allie was very nervous when her turn came up. “Umm, I’m Allie and this is my...girlfriend, Bea. I do not know the sex of my baby.”

The next was a same sex couple, Ashley and Cassandra, who were expecting a boy.

Last was a teenage girl who said her name was Jenny and introduced her mother, Lisa. “I’m having a girl.”

“Wonderful! We are going to start out with general care for your baby, then go onto bathing, feeding and eventually get to the Lamaze by early December. Please feel free to stop me and ask questions.”

There were several tables set up with very lifelike babies along with a variety of paraphernalia such as diapers, bottles, pacifiers, wipes and car seats.

Each duo had their own table.

Sandy stood in the front of them and began her lecture. “Babies, while being the cutest invention ever, are also a lot of work. Work that starts day one and lasts for years. At the newborn stage you will need to support the head and spine of your baby when you lift them,” she said, demonstrating. 

All of the parents to be picked up their “babies”, mimicking the woman’s moves.

“Babies cry for all sorts of reasons and over time you will learn what that cry means. ‘Am I hungry? Am I wet or poopy? Do I have gas? Or later on perhaps ‘Am I teething?’.”

“Let’s start with feeding. How many of you plan to breast feed?”

Bea’s heart stopped for a second as she imagined a baby sucking on Allie’s nipples. She actually felt turned on and blushed.

Allie had not expected the question but gave it quick thought and then raised her hand. The only one that didn’t was the teenage mom.

“Breastfeeding takes some getting used to for both Mom and baby. They are born with a rooting instinct and will want to nurse or feed immediately after birth. This is a good time for bonding.”

Bea watched Allie closely. She was so adorable. Taking in everything the woman said with a look of pure terror on her face. Bea squeezed her hand. “Allie. You’re gonna be fine.”

The woman explained the principles of breast feeding and then went on to the bottles. She spoke about the different formulas available and how to mix them and how to sterilize the bottles and nipples.

“Alright, everyone. We’ll meet up next Tuesday for diaper duty. Drive home safely.”

Bea and Allie said goodbye to everyone and headed to the car.

“So what did you think?”

“That I have a lot to learn.”

“You’re going to be great, Allie. I know this is not my baby, but I am getting very excited. I loved when Debbie was a baby.”

“I am glad you’re doing this with me. I would be lost without you, Bea.”

“I’m here for you, Allie, as long as you want me.”

Trust me, beautiful, I am never going to stop wanting you.

They drove home and went inside the house.

Vera was sitting at the dining room table and greeted the women. “How was the class?”

“It was great, Vera. I learned a lot. And one thing I learned is that I still have a lot to learn.” Allie said. All three women laughed.

“Vera, thank you again for staying with Debbie the last few days and this evening as well.”

“I was happy to do it.”

“Can you come over midday Thursday? We can get the wedding fully planned.”

“That would be perfect. I am so thankful, really.”

“It’s the least we can do.”

Bea stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water and asked Allie if she wanted a snack or something.

“Water’s fine. I am suddenly exhausted though. Are you ready for bed?”

“I sure am. Let’s head up.”

 

Bea woke up and was so happy to be wrapped around Allie. In her bed. She raised up on her elbow and stared at her beautiful face.

She is so beautiful. 

“You’re staring.” Allie said and Bea blushed.

Allie grabbed Bea’s arm and pulled her in closer.

“Mmm. That’s better. I love feeling the full length of your body against me.”

“I do too, beautiful girl.”

They laid there quietly for a few moments, each deep in their own thoughts.

Bea held out as long as she could and leaned up and rolled Allie onto her back. “I want to kiss you, Allie.”

“So who’s stopping you?” Allie smirked.

Bea leaned in and gently kissed the blonde’s lips. Allie’s skin quivered beneath her.

“You’re shaking. Are you cold?”

“It’s not cold. It’s you. With the simplest of touches, you make me tremble with anticipation.”

“Oh, yeah? Well then I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You never do, Bea.”

Their lips crashed together and their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths.

Bea pulled away first. “I want you, Allie.” She said, staring directly into the blonde’s ocean blue eyes. “So much.”

Allie pushed Bea away and ran her hand under her t-shirt and dragged her nails across the redhead’s lower abdomen. 

“Umm, babe? Did you lock the door? I don’t want to explain to Debbie why my head is between your legs.”

“Shit. I forgot,” she said, blushing. “Umm, maybe we should move this into the shower.”

Allie pressed her lips against Bea’s, stood up and held out her hand. 

“Are you coming?”

Bea grasped her hand and stood up. “Not yet. But I’m sure I will be soon.”

 

After their very enjoyable shower, Allie headed back to her room and got dressed. 

She opened her phone to check her appointments and make sure she had them all in there. 

Her orthopedic appointment was on Monday and her OB appointment was still 3 weeks away. She was really excited about meeting her new obstetrician. They would probably do an ultrasound and she was really looking forward to making sure the baby was growing and everything was alright.

She finished getting ready for the day and headed downstairs.

Bea and Debbie were in the kitchen and Bea was making pancakes and bacon.

“Good morning, ladies,” Allie said. She leaned down and kissed Debbie on her head and then looked at Bea and winked.

The redhead blushed and then asked Allie if she wanted some breakfast.

“Pancakes and bacon sounds great. Thank you,”

She went over close to Bea to make herself some tea. She put some water in the kettle and went to stand near Bea at the stovetop. 

Bea turned on a burner for her and Allie put the kettle on. She moved her hand behind the redhead and squeezed her butt and then winked when she turned red.

Bea served Allie’s food and she went and sat down by Debbie. 

“Looks like you were hungry, Debs?”

“I was almost starving. But the pancakes filled me up.”

Allie took a bite of the pancakes and found them to be very delicious. “Wow, Bea. These pancakes are some of the best I’ve ever had.”

“They are my grandmother’s secret recipe. I’m glad you like them.”

Bea joined the other two with her plate and Debbie finished her meal and got up and put her plate in the dishwasher.

Allie was done too so she got up and offered to help Debbie get ready for school.

“Thank you, Allie. That would be great. I’ll clean up the kitchen and then we can take Debbie to school. Franky said we could meet at her house and then go find a self-storage that is not too far from here.”

“Okay that sounds good. Come on Debbie. Let’s go get you all dolled up for school.”

“Are you gonna dress me like a Barbie?” Debbie asked, cracking up laughing.

“Do you want to wear an evening gown to school? High heels?”

“Allie. I don’t have high heels. I want to wear tennis shoes.”

“Okay, then. Let’s go see what you have, kiddo.”

Bea smiled. Allie was going to be a perfect replacement for Vera. Debbie loved her and it seemed Allie loved her too.

I hope Allie loves me, too.

Bea sighed and cleaned up the kitchen. Her mind filled with the very recent images of the blonde pushing her up against the shower wall and fucking her until her legs were so weak she couldn’t remain standing on her own.

She smiled and could not believe how horny she was all the time. I’m like a teenager. I want to have sex all of the time. It has to be because of Allie. 

Bea shook the erotic thoughts out of her head. She decided she owed Maxine a call and decided to take her cup of coffee out on the patio. 

“Bea! It’s so good to hear from you. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.”

“I’m sorry, Maxi. Umm, there has been so much going on. There is so much I need to tell you. I just don’t know where to start.”

“The beginning is always a good place, Bea. You are alright, aren’t you? You’re head is healing up okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine in that respect. It’s just, well, it’s something else. Something, umm personal.”

“Does this have something to do with Allie Novak?”

Shit, how could she already know. Franky would never have told her without asking me first.

“Well, yes as a matter of fact, it does. Well, Maxine, it’s complicated. I, umm, shit. I have feelings for her. Romantic ones.”

“Bea. How did this happen?”

“From the first second I laid eyes on her, the night she arrived in the ambulance, I felt something. Something I am not sure I have ever felt in my life. It went through me like a shockwave. I wanted to... fuck this is embarrassing...I wanted to have sex with her.”

“Bea, that’s fantastic!”

This was certainly not the response she was expecting out of her dear friend.

“You think?”

“No. I know. You had such a shitty relationship with Harry. It is wonderful that you can now have, umm, sexual desire for someone.”

“You don’t think it is weird? She is a woman after all.”

“Bea, honey. It’s not about the what, it’s about the who.”

“But, Maxine, I am not a lesbian. Or am I? I am so confused about that.”

“Honey, if you’ve fallen in love with a woman, then fuck the labels. Just grab a hold of it and if it feels right, never let her go.”

Bea began crying, “Maxine, I cannot even describe how wonderful she makes me feel. Both in and out of the...umm...bedroom. I’ve fallen in love with her, Maxi.”

“Have you told her? How does she feel?”

“I’m too afraid of telling her. What if it is too soon?” Bea said and then whispered, “What if she doesn’t love me back?”

“How could she not love you back, hon. You are gorgeous, caring and above all you are genuine.”

“Will that be enough for her? You saw her, Maxi. She is absolutely stunning. And I am older than her by more than a few years.”

“I have not seen the two of you together, so I really cannot gauge her feelings. But, the night of the gunman incident, she arrive here with Franky and if you could have seen the look on her face that night, I don’t think you would be having any doubts that she cares about you. She cares a lot.”

“Thank you for being here and taking time to listen to me ramble on. This has been a great talk. I really want to put together a barbecue soon. Maybe Sunday? Are you off that day?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“Good. I will see if I can arrange something and get back to you by no later than Thursday.”

“Sounds perfect. Talk to you then, hun.”

“Okay. Bye, Maxi.”

Bea finished her cup of coffee and was deep in thought when Allie found her there several minutes later.

“Hey, babe. Debbie is ready. Do you want to see if you are alright with her clothes?”

“I trust your judgement. So, what would you think about a get together on Sunday? Some of our friends and some I’d love for you to meet.”

“Umm, are you sure you want me around for that?”

“Allie, I want you around for everything.”

Allie nodded and then said, “Okay then, I’m game.”

“We’ll talk to Franky and Booms and see if they can make it.”

 

Franky has gotten up and made some coffee and was reading over a case file in preparation for a preliminary hearing the following day. 

Her phone dinged indicating she had a text.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Bridget.

Good morning, Franky. Hope you made it home safely

Rather than text back, Franky decided she would rather call. She was very anxious to hear the sexy doctor’s voice.

Bridget answered on the first ring. “Franky. Hello.”

“Hiya, Gidge. How are you?”

“I’m fine. I just wanted to see if you made it home safely.”

“Yeah, about 5 o’clock. My ass was dragging when we got back so I took a quick shower and literally passed out.”

Bridget’s thoughts went wild just thinking about the tattooed brunette naked and wet. 

“Umm, about dinner. Can you make it tonight or would tomorrow be better?” Do I sound desperate or what?

“I wish I could tonight because I am very anxious to see you again. But, I have a preliminary hearing tomorrow and I have to meet my client later this afternoon then write up some notes. Bea, Allie and Booms will be by soon so we can get Allie’s things stored. But tomorrow evening would be great.”

“Perfect. Around 7 o’clock be alright?”

“Sounds great, Gidge. What can I bring?”

“Just your self. See you then. Give the others my best.”

“Okay, will do. I am very excited about tomorrow evening.”

“Me too, Franky.” You cannot even imagine how excited I am.

Franky hung up the phone and got back to her paperwork until her doorbell rang and then her front door opened and Bea and Allie walked in.

“Good morning, Franky. You sleep well?”

“I did. I don’t think I moved a bit. You girls wanna cup of coffee or something else to drink? Or are you ready to head out?”

“I’m good. Thank you, Franky,” Allie said, walking around. 

Franky’s home had almost a full wall of windows facing the mountains. Allie wandered over and looked out. She had a smaller backyard but it was beautifully landscaped. She also had a patio with outdoor cooking space.

Inside it was fully tiled in dark tiles that had hues of blue, green and rust. In her living room the walls were painted a creamy color with a sage accent wall. She had very comfortable furniture that complemented the room incredibly. The kitchen and dining area were part of a great open space.

She had an ultra modern kitchen that was not only lovely, but also very organized.

“You’re home is beautiful, Franky.”

“Thank you. I like it a lot. I got a super great deal on it a couple of years ago. And it is not too far from Red’s so I can go bug her as much as I want.”

“And believe me she does do that,” Bea said, winking. “But, she is a terrific cook and brings all kinds of wonderful things over, so I haven’t complained.”

“I bet you would if I walked in on you and Blondie going at it.”

Bea blushed red to her roots and Allie laughed. “Are you jealous, Franky?”

“Hell, no,” she scoffed. “Well, maybe just a little. I hit up on her many times over the years and not once did she look at me like she looks at you.”

Bea blushed and walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a cup of coffee and rummaged in the refrigerator until she found some creamer.

“So, Booms found out there is a storage company less than two miles from here. She knows the owners and was able to get you a great deal and month to month rental instead of a longer term lease. She texted me the address and we can head out as soon as you’re ready.”

As soon as Bea finished her coffee, they headed out to the truck. Franky said she would drive the truck and they should follow her.

“Allie, I am so sorry. Franky enjoys embarrassing people.”

“I was not embarrassed at all. I’m the one sharing your bed and having crazy sex. So, I don’t care what she says.”

“Wish I could be as comfortable with it as you seem to be.”

“Someday I hope you will be too.”

They arrived at the self storage in a few minutes. 

Boomer jumped out of her small pickup and headed over. She had a gift bag in her hand.

She greeted Franky with a chest bump almost causing the brunette to end up on her ass. She hugged Bea and then approached Allie.

“Hey, Blondie. Umm, I was at the mall and I got you a gift,” she said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

“Why would you get me a gift?”

“Open it and you will see.”

Allie opened the gift bag and was very pleasantly surprised when turned out to be book about baby names.

Allie was so excited. “Thank you, Boomer. This is a great gift. I can’t wait to look at it.”

Allie wrapped her arms around Boomer and thanked her again.

Boomer blushed. “I’m glad you like it. I am excited to know what names you pick out.”

“She already said she was naming the baby after me,” Franky said with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Funny, Francesca.” Allie said, smirking.

“Well, come on people, let’s get this done so we can relax.”

“Speaking of relaxing, would you two like to come to a barbecue on Sunday?”

“Count me in, Red. What do you want me to bring besides my sexy self?”

“How about some of your famous guacamole and salsa? That is pretty hot stuff.”

“You got it, Red.”

“I’ll bring some beer and a dessert, Bea,” Boomer said.

“That’ll be perfect. Looking forward to it. Say mid afternoon. Try to eat around 6?”

Everyone agreed and proceeded to unload the truck. 

Allie had a few boxes of clothes and shoes she wanted to take back to Bea’s so she pointed out the boxes she wanted and Bea loaded them into the back of her SUV.

Allie’s mouth went dry as she watched the redhead’s muscles flex and relax. She is so fucking hot. I wonder how she would react if I pushed her up against her car and...

“Allie?” Bea said stopping in front of her. “Allie,” she said louder.

Allie came alert and blushed to her roots. 

Bea smirked “What were you thinking about?”

“Ummm, I was thinking about how heavy those boxes must be for you to carry by yourself.”

“They aren’t really heavy. It’s fine. I’ve got them arranged.”

Bea headed toward the truck, turning her head back and catching the young blonde staring at her ass.

When Allie realized she had been caught, she grinned sheepishly and bit her lower lip.

Bea grabbed a box and buzzed by Allie whispering, “Follow me.”

Bea had opened the back passenger door and put the box in.

“What is i-,” Allie said before she was pushed into the back side of the car. 

Bea crashed her lips against Allie’s and forced her tongue into Allie’s mouth. She could not believe they had been making love less than two hours ago and how badly she wanted her again now.

“God, Allie. Do you know what you’re doing to me,” Bea said before kissing the blonde again and moving her thigh in contact with her core.

“Bea, if you keep that up, Franky is going to have more ammunition.”

It seemed as if someone had poured a glass of ice water on Bea. She jumped back and quickly looked over her shoulder. The look on her face was so funny that Allie started laughing.

Bea glared at her, huffed and then walked back to help finish unloading the truck.

 

Later that day, Franky met with Beverly Taylor. They were scheduled for court the following day.

“I’m really worried, Ms Doyle. I’m so afraid they are going to let Tess go back and live with Amanda.”

“We have to believe the court will look at the evidence presented and make a decision based on facts. Speaking of which, it will be Judge Amelia Mayes. She is really straightforward and fair. She always has the best interest of the child at heart.”

Franky opened a file that was on the desk in front of her. “Okay, Beverly. The background check on you came back clean. As far as you know are there any surprises I need to know about?”

“Nothing I can think of. I’m retired. I worked hard all my life. Did the best I could. I just don’t know where I went wrong with Amanda.”

“Beverly, you didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes despite being raised in a great home, people will be led astray. But, the bigger concern is that Tess be cared for safely and in a loving home. I know you can provide that to her.”

“I hope so. I will do everything I can. I love her.”

“Okay then. We will meet at the courthouse in the main foyer at 9:30 tomorrow morning. We are slated for a 10:00 hearing.”

“I’ll be there, Ms. Doyle. Thank you for everything you are doing.”

“You’re welcome, Beverly. See you tomorrow morning.”

Franky wrote a few notes on her legal pad and put the file in her briefcase.

She looked at her watch and realized it was almost 5:00. She gathered up her things, tidied her desk and locked up her filing cabinet and left. She decided she would stop in a pub on the way home and have a beer and and dinner. 

She walked into Caroline’s Midtown Microbrewery. They had some of the very best brews in the entire state and also had great fish and chips.

Franky went into the pub and sat at the bar. The owner was an absolutely lovely woman from Yorkshire. 

“What can I get you, love?” She asked in her proper lyrical voice.

She asked for a pint of Caroline’s famous IPA and asked them to start up some fish and chips for her.

She sat there a few minutes, enjoying her beer when a woman came up beside her and said “Hey, Franky. Where have you been keeping your sexy self?”

Franky looked up from her beer at a very attractive woman who she had hooked up with a few times in the past.

“Erica. It’s been a while. How are you getting along?”

Erica raised her hand and rubbed it down the brunette’s shoulder and down her arm and said, “I was thinking more about getting off than getting along.”

Franky looked at the beautiful woman and was shocked when she felt absolutely nothing. Erica had been a very capable and erotic lover. Because of her abilities, Franky had gone home with her and had wild sex on more than one occasion when their paths happened to cross. She never stayed over for the full night. She always got up and left before Erica woke up.

“Umm, Erica. As much as I have enjoyed our trysts in the past, I am actually seeing someone.”

“Who are you kidding, Franky? You will never settle for just one girl in your life.”

The bartender arrived with her food and Franky nodded her thanks. She offered her another beer, but she declined.

“Enjoy your dinner, love,” Caroline said, smiling and then walking away.

“I think I am ready to settle for just one girl.” 

Erica huffed and walked off.

Franky ate her fish contemplating her future. Would Bridget ever really get serious with someone like her? She is so refined. I have so much shit I have carried around for so long. 

Franky smiled and for the first time in her life she felt she had a chance for a lifetime of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best of everything to all of you.
> 
> And to all the dreamers out there....spread your wings and fly.-B


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am lucky I survived this chapter. I will never look at oatmeal the same. Ever

Chapter 35

Friday morning turned into a desperate race trying to get Debbie ready for school. 

The alarm had gone off but instead of getting up and waking Debbie, Bea found it impossible to stop herself from wrapping her arms back around Allie and falling back to sleep.

Allie woke up a while later and picked up her phone off the bedside table and could not believe it was already 8:45.

“Bea,” she said loudly. “Fuck. We have to get Debbie dressed for school and it is already a quarter to nine. Didn’t you set an alarm?”

Bea scrambled up and ran to her chest of drawers and grabbed some shorts, a bra and a tank top. “Fuck. It’s my fault. I turned it off and laid back down. I wanted to cuddle with you for a few minutes.”

“Hurry and get dressed. I will go wake up Debbie and get her dressed. You go down and fix her a quick breakfast.”

Bea looked at Allie sheepishly. 

“Bea, don’t just stand there. Hurry up!”

Allie quickly ran into her room to pee and then went and woke up Debbie. “We have to hurry this morning, Debs. Brush your teeth while you are in there.”

The blonde quickly opened the little girl’s closet and picked out some clothes for her to wear. She went into the restroom and Debbie was sitting on the toilet half asleep.

Allie could not help but smile. She looked so cute. “Come on, Debbie. We gotta get a move on.”

Debbie got some toilet paper and wiped and then stood up and walked to the sink. She turned on the water and washed her hands while Allie got her toothbrush ready. While Debbie brushed her teeth, Allie fought with the little girl’s wild curls. She finally managed a rather bushy pony tail that looked half way decent.

She hurried the little girl back into her room and helped her quickly dress and put on her shoes.

“Come on Debbie. Let’s go see what Mommy made you for breakfast.”

“I hope it’s something good because I am starving.”

They got to the kitchen and Bea had just put some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast and jelly on a plate for Debbie.

She poured a glass of milk and thankfully Debbie dug in.

About ten minutes later, with 15 minutes until school started, Debbie grabbed her backpack and she and her mom were on their way.

It was an absolute miracle they made it on time.

Franky made it to the courtroom and waited for Beverly to arrive. She was antsy and suddenly feeling unsure of herself. She always got nervous right before a big hearing.

Beverly arrived right on time, dressed in a dated dress. However it was clean and pressed.

“Good morning, Beverly. You ready for this?”

She nodded and they both sat down on a bench outside the courtroom waiting to be called.

Franky found it odd that Amanda had not shown up. If she failed to appear, not only would she be in contempt of court, but Tess would by default be assigned to the custody of her grandmother.

However, just a few minutes later Amanda showed up accompanied David Lawrence, a shyster attorney known for his underhanded tactics.

Franky though, was fully prepared to wipe the courtroom with his ass.

They were called into the courtroom and all stood when the judge came in.

Judge Mayes advised both counsel that she had read all of the data on the cases and had a few questions before they actually started the hearing.

“According to Mrs. Taylor’s background check and work history, it would appear the defense would agree that there are no further concerns in regards to her employment or legal history.”

“The defense does agree, Your Honor.”

“Very well then. Ms. Doyle, do you have anything further to report.”

“No, Your Honor. Mrs. Taylor is fully prepared and agreeable to providing a loving and stable home for her granddaughter Tess.”

“Mr. Lawrence, is your client agreeable to this?”

“My client, Miss Amanda Taylor wants full parental and custodial rights to her biological daughter.”

“According to our records, Miss Taylor is currently unemployed?”

“Yes, Your Honor. The job market has been very bleak and she was unfortunately laid off.”

“How then could she financially support the child?”

“She would be able to get financial support from the State while she continues to look for work?”

“Where exactly are you living now, Miss Taylor?”

“Umm, I’m living with my boyfriend, Jimmy.”

“How long have you been living with him?”

“A few weeks. But he’s cool having Tess move in with us?”

Franky asked to address the court. “Miss Taylor, when was the last time you saw Tess?”

The young woman looked bewildered and opened her mouth to speak a couple of times before stating, “I don’t remember, exactly.”

“Your Honor, according to my client, the last time Miss Taylor saw Tess was in July of 2016. Well over a year ago.”

“That’s not true! I have tried to see her many times but my mother won’t allow it.”

“Mrs. Taylor, when was the last time your daughter asked to see Tess?”

“She has not asked at all. When she saw her last year, it was very brief. We ran into her at a convenience store.”

“Is this true Miss Taylor?”

“Yes judge, I think it is. But, I want a new beginning with Tess. I love her more than anything.”

“You will address me as Your Honor, MIss Taylor.”

The young woman rolled her eyes.

“Mr Lawrence, I would suggest you educate your client on appropriate courtroom etiquette as I will have no more of this behavior. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Of course, Your Honor. My apologies for my client’s behavior.”

The attorney whispered directly to his client and she rolled her eyes at him as well. His face turned red and he shook his head.

“For the foreseeable future, I am going to order Tess remain under the care of her grandmother, Beverly Taylor. Miss Taylor, I am going to mandate parenting classes, a full listing of job applications you have filled out, including job interviews, and random urine drug screening starting today. We will do this for the next six months. I will also allow one supervised visit every week. These will be done at the office of Dr. Sandra Montano. We will reconvene at that time and I will make a ruling. Mss Taylor, you do understand that I will rule in the best interest of Tess.”

“If you say so. Your Honor, ” she said, smirking and holding back a laugh.

Judge Mayes was not amused. “This hearing is concluded. We will come back in mid March for a final ruling. Court dismissed.”

All parties stood up. Franky gathered up her documents and was getting ready to walk out with Beverly when Amanda screamed, “You’re not going to keep my daughter, Mother. I am going to have her with me one way or another.”

Franky grabbed Beverly’s arm and escorted her from the room. The bailiff had approached Amanda and was giving her a very stern directive.

“Alright, Beverly. We’ll keep in touch. Tell Tess I said hello.”

“I will. And thank you again. So much.”

 

Bea had returned to the house after dropping Debbie off at school. She let herself in and saw Allie at the stove stirring something. She stopped in her tracks. I wish she would be here having breakfast with me every day for the rest of my life. 

Allie looked up and saw Bea looking at her very intently. She raised her eyebrow and said, “So, I guess you made it to Debbie’s school before she was late.”

Bea stopped staring and nodded. She was not able to speak. She walked over to the stove to see what Allie was making. “Oatmeal? Really, Allie.”

“I like oatmeal and it is good for both of us. Now go sit down and I will bring you a bowl. Do you want coffee?”

“Yes,” Bea said grumpily. 

Allie prepared Bea’s coffee and herself a cup of tea. She served up the oatmeal and served Bea first and then went back to get her own.

When she turned back Bea was lifting her spoon and dropping the oatmeal back in the bowl with a disgusted look on her face.

“What the fuck, Bea? You are acting like a child.”

“I don’t like oatmeal,” she said, frowning.

Allie raised her eyebrow and gave Bea a look. Bea had never seen such a look on Allie’s face.

“Well the least you can do is try it before you make judgment. I will have you know, I make great oatmeal.”

“Allie, please. I hate it. You don’t understand. My mother used....”

“I don’t really care what your mother used to do, Bea. Just try it.”

Bea continued to look at the bowl with a sick look on her face.

“For crying out loud,” Allie said, grabbing the spoon from Bea’s hand and scooping up a bite. “Now open up.” She moved the spoon in front of Bea’s mouth but the redhead just shook her head.

Alllie rolled her eyes and went and sat down across from her. “Well, I guess if you can’t try my oatmeal then you’ll have to enjoy sleeping on your own.”

“B-but, Allie. You can’t use that. That’s blackmail. You would really not sleep with me?”

Alllie nodded and began eating her oatmeal. She licked her lips and moaned, “Mmmm. It’s so good.”

Bea felt a pull in her groin watching the younger woman. For fuck’s sake, she’s eating oatmeal.

Allie continued to eat her oatmeal, savoring every bite. Taking the spoon and licking it. She could tell Bea was getting turned on so she decided to up the ante.

“Wow, it is kind of warm in here don’t you think, babe?”

Bea watched with her mouth wide open as the blonde removed her shoulder brace and dropped it on the floor and then pulled her shirt over her head. She looked Bea straight in the eye as she also dropped the shirt on the floor.

Bea began stuttering, “Wha-wha-what are you doing Allie?” Her voice low and husky.

The sound of Bea’s voice made Allie’s core throb and she silently moaned. “I’m eating my breakfast, Bea. Why don’t you eat yours and then we can maybe head upstairs for dessert.”

“Allie, I’m not going to eat the oatmeal.”

“Fine, Bea. Then I guess you’ll just have to do without touching me until you do.”

“Allie, you can’t be seri...”

“Try me, Bea Smith. I dare you,” Allie said and then she took her hand and squeezed her breast and pinched her own nipple.

Bea moved around the table and was going to touch Allie’s shoulder when the blonde stood up and said, “No, Bea. Not until you eat every bite of that oatmeal.”

“Fuck,” Bea said as she went back to her bowl and took a small bite of the oatmeal. Her face registered a look of surprise when she found it to be absolutely delicious.

“Shit, Allie. This is awesome.” She ate bite after bite with gusto.

She finished off the last of the oatmeal and saw Allie at the sink washing up the dishes. She was naked on the top and only had on some bright red underwear on the bottom.

Bea gathered up her bowl and walked over to the sink. “Umm, let me do these. You cooked after all.” She could not take her eyes off Allie’s breasts.

“Okay,” Allie smirked as she walked over to the table and picked up her shirt. She was about to put it on when Bea was suddenly right in front of her.

“Don’t be so hasty about getting dressed. I plan on getting my dessert now.”

“Really, Bea? After all that fuss over a little bowl of oatmeal. You think I am just going to let you fuck me?”

Bea looked at Allie, surprised at her tone.

“Well, I thought...”

“You thought wrong.” Allie said as she walked toward the stairway carrying her shirt and brace. She was almost ready to burst out laughing. The look on Bea’s face was priceless. 

She looked over her shoulder and Bea was still standing by the table with her mouth open.

Allie then laid her things over the newel post, and turned toward Bea. She reached down and swiftly took off her panties. 

Bea’s eyes darkened with desire. Allie then crooked her finger beckoning the redhead to follow her.

Bea followed Allie up the stairs, her eyes never leaving her bare ass.

When they got to the landing, Bea snapped. She pushed Allie up against the wall and kissed her. She licked the blonde’s lips until she opened her mouth and let the redhead use her tongue to kiss her senseless.

Allie started moaning and raised her hands and pulled on Bea’s tank top. Bea raised her arms and immediately went back for more kissing.

Allie began massaging Bea’s breasts and the older woman gasped. “Come to bed with me, Allie. I want to make love to you.”

The blonde smirked and said, “Promise me you will never refuse to eat what I cook ever again.”

“I promise, Allie.” 

Allie reached out her hand and pulled Bea down the hall into their bedroom. The bed was still unmade from their earlier rush to get up and get Debbie ready for school. 

Allie pushed Bea onto the bed and followed her. Their lips met and their hands went wild. Both were trying to touch the other one everywhere possible.

Allie reached down and grabbed Bea’s shorts and pulled them down and then off her legs.

She kneeled in front of Bea and gazed into her eyes. “Bea,” she said in a very shaky voice. “I need you right now and I can’t wait any longer for you to touch me.”

Bea pulled her up and kissed her and eased her onto her side. “Allie, I’m sorry about earlier acting like a bab...”

Allie cut her off with a hot, needy kiss. “Just fuck me, Bea. Right now. God, I need you.”

Bea ran her hand down Allie’s arm and across her hip. She reached around and squeezed her ass. 

Allie was panting and breathing heavily. She grabbed Bea’s hand and moved it to her core. She moved her hips against the redhead’s hand and moaned loudly. “Bea, I won’t last long. I’m so close already.”

Bea looked into Allie’s eyes and saw the look of pure sexual need. She smiled gently and then moved her fingers through the wetness of the young woman’s core and moved two fingers into her hot center.

Allie moaned and raised her hips. She was almost crying, her need so great. “Bea, please. I need you deep inside me.”

“Your wish is my command, beautiful girl,” she said moving her fingers deeper. “You are so tight and wet.” She moved her hand faster and deeper. “I can feel your walls tightening.” 

Allie was out of control. She raised her hips up to meet Bea’s thrusts over and over. “Bea, fuck...Babe, I’m...I can’t wait...”

Her eyes met Bea’s and she saw the joy the redhead was having making love to her.

“Oh, Allie you are so beautiful. Come for me, beautiful girl. Yes, baby. Just like that.”

Bea leaned over and kissed Allie, swallowing her passionate cries.

Tears were falling freely from Allie’s eyes. 

“Allie, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

The young blonde shook her head, “That was incredible. You make me feel so good, Bea. I-I’m...” so in love with you. I want to say it to you so much.

“You’re what, Allie?” Bea looked deeply into the ocean blue eyes. I want to spend the rest of my life looking into your eyes and making love with you. 

Suddenly Bea’s phone started ringing, startling the two women.

“Shit, it’s the hospital. I have to take this call. Don’t move.”

“Dr. Smith, it’s Maryanne Jones. I am one of the hospital administrators.”

“Hello, Ms. Jones, how can I help you?”

“Actually, I was calling to see how we could help you.”

“How so?”

“We wanted to make sure you are doing alright after the incident last week. Offer you any support you feel you may need.”

“I really feel I am doing okay. I will be seeing Dr Westfall soon and will consult her should I feel emotionally distraught. My head wound is fine. I will take the sutures out myself in a few days.”

“You’re like every doctor I have ever known. Stubborn. However, it is hospital policy that you have a signed Fitness for Work form prior to returning to work.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Ms. Jones. I would know...”

“I understand you may be qualified to release someone else back to work. However, you cannot release yourself.”

“Fine, I will take to Dr Westfall and have her release me.”

“Alright, Dr Smith, I won’t take up anymore of your time. But please don’t hesitate to call if you have any needs. We will plan on you returning to work on September 27?”

“Sounds good. Thank you for calling.” Bea said hanging up.

Bea turned her attention back to Allie who was laying naked on the bed. She was twirling a strand of hair around one of her fingers.

“Come back to bed, Bea. I haven’t had my desert yet.” Allie said, licking her lips, her eyes devouring the older woman standing naked beside the bed.

Bea didn’t have to be asked twice. She eased down beside the blonde and kissed her gently. They laid there just gazing into each other’s eyes.

“What were you going to say, Allie? Just before the phone rang.”

Allie was losing a battle between her heart and her mind and decided she could not wait any longer to tell Bea how she felt.

“Bea, I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to me entirely before you say anything. Okay?”

Bea nodded a sudden feeling of doom settling in her heart.

“These last few days have been so special to me. I can’t find words for how much it has meant to me. But, I can’t go on like this....”

“Allie, please...” Bea said, tears falling from her eyes. She is going to leave. God, I can’t lose her.

Allie lifted her hand and placed her fingers over Bea’s lips and shook her head. “Please, Bea. Let me finish before I lose my nerve. Don’t cry, babe.”

Bea leaned her cheek into the blonde’s hands and put on a brave face.

“I can’t go on without telling you...umm...Bea...” Allie took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and then said, “I’ve fallen in love with you and I-I just couldn’t wait any longer to tell you. I don’t want you to feel you need to say it back. I love you so much, Bea.”

Bea was shocked into silence and was lost for words. Feelings invaded every cell of her body and made her feel something she had rarely experienced in her life. Pure joy.

“Allie....Beautiful girl, I love you, too. I have been wanting to tell you but felt you would think it was too soon. I think I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Allie’s eyes were filled with tears, but her face was lit up with the biggest smile. “I was so scared...”

“I don’t want you to leave, Allie. I want you to stay here. Live with Debbie and I. Be a family. And then I want to help you raise your baby.”

“I can only do that if from this moment on you accept that it is your baby too.”

She reached out and pulled Bea’s hand to her abdomen and held it against herself, covered by her own.

Bea could only stare lovingly at Allie. Then she nodded. “Our baby, beautiful girl.”

But soon the stare became hungry and she pressed her lips urgently against the blonde’s. The kiss went beyond heated when Allie sucked on Bea’s lower lip and then moved her tongue into her eager mouth.

The redhead moaned loudly when Allie raised her knee and eased it between her legs and rubbed it against her throbbing clit. She rolled her hips over and over providing herself some minor relief from the unrelenting sexual needs her body was experiencing. 

Their lips parted and both women were breathless.

“Mmm, Bea. You’re so wet. Let me take care of that for you.” Allie rolled over onto her back and shimmied a few inches away from the redhead. She then pushed Bea onto her back and leaned in for another hungry kiss.

Allie’s own desire had ramped up and was beginning to make her very greedy.

She pulled her lips away and nibbled her way across the redhead’s jaw and then down her neck. She sucked on her neck no doubt leaving a hickey before licking her way up to Bea’s ear. She took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked it into her mouth. She bit it gently and then whispered, “That’s what I’m going to do to your clit, Bea.”

The older woman moaned, “Allie....Please...I need you...I want you to make me....”

Her words were cut off with a smoldering kiss and the feeling of the blonde’s fingers moving through her soaking wet folds. “Like that, baby?”

“God, yes. But I need more, Allie.”

Allie smiled and moved her hand up and rubbed the swollen clit with her thumb making Bea moan loudly and raise her hips seductively.

Allie winked at Bea and bit her lower lip. And then she quickly maneuvered her body so her mouth was inches from the redhead’s hot, wet center.

Allie almost came undone when she saw how wet Bea was. She moved her mouth in and licked her entrance and moved her tongue upward and with the tip of her tongue she teased the swollen, throbbing clit.

Bea was moaning and thrashing around trying to find anything that would relieve the intense ache in her pulsating core.

“Allie, please. I can’t take anymore. I need you to make me come. Please, baby.....”

Allie surrounded the redhead’s clit with her mouth and sucked in deeply while teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She teasingly moved her fingers up Bea’s thigh until her fingers were millimeters from her wet center. 

Bea reached down and grabbed Allie’s wrist and pulled her hand up to her core. “Please, Allie. I want to feel you moving inside me.”

Allie moaned against the redhead’s clit as she slid two fingers into her throbbing center. 

Bea raised her hips drawing the blonde’s fingers deeper inside her. She cried out, “Fuck me, Allie. Fuck me hard and deep, baby.”

Allie intensified her tongue action on Bea’s clit and began pumping her fingers in and out of her.

She could tell Bea was on the edge of coming undone. She curved her fingers upward and stroked the redhead’s g-spot and that was all it took.

Bea felt the orgasm explode from her center and she screamed Allie’s name. Allie kept moving her fingers until she felt the pulsating walls begin to relax. She then became very aggressive with her tongue and mouth on her clit sending her over the edge again and leaving the redhead completely undone.

“Allie. That was amazing, baby.” Bea said, gasping for air.

Allie smiled against her lover’s clit and then moved herself up her body and kissed her. Allie’s own needs were intensified when she saw the redhead’s chest heaving, her breathing labored.

“Bea, babe. I’m so turned on right now. I need.....” She raised up on her knees and straddled the redhead. She moved her body so their cores could touch. She rolled her hips and bit her lower lip. 

Bea grabbed Allie’s ass and pulled her in tighter. She watched as her beautiful blue eyes turned almost black. Her breasts were bouncing and Bea was amazed at how beautiful she was. She reached up and placed her hands on Allie’s rounded abdomen. Our baby.

Bea’s sensitive clit began throbbing again and she was amazed knowing that in seconds she would be coming again. “God, Allie. You’re going to make me come again. I want to come with you.”

“God, Bea. I hope you’re close because I am about to explode.” The blonde said breathlessly.

“Allie...yes, keep moving like that. I-I’m...I can’t stop.. Allie...”

Bea reached down and grabbed Allie’s hands and laced their fingers together. Then they both came undone. Looking into each other’s eyes. Saying each other’s names. 

Allie caught her breath and then eased herself down beside Bea and kissed her. “I love you, Bea Smith.”

“I love you too, Allie Novak.”

With their arms wrapped around each other, they kissed gently and then they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much anticipated Fridget date #2 coming up. If I survive it.....


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I am going to do my best to post twice a week, but may only get to one.

Chapter 36

The two women woke up about an hour later. They were wrapped around each other and neither could stop smiling.

“Do you know how happy I am right now, beautiful girl?”

“If you’re even half as happy as me then you’ve gotta be very happy.”

“Umm, Allie?”

“Yes, babe.”

“What do we call each other?”

Allie looked at her with a very puzzled face. “What do you mean?”

“Well, umm, we are together now. Do I call you my girlfriend or umm what?”

Allie giggled. “Well do you want me to be your girlfriend?”

Bea leaned in and kissed her. “I want you to be my everything. You are more than I ever dreamed anyone could be.”

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be. I just want to be with you.” She leaned in and kissed Bea gently.

“Alllie, I want to tell Debbie about us. I’m just not sure how. But I want you in my bed every night and I want you there when she comes running in to wake me up.”

“I love you. You know that? And I love Debbie, Bea. I will treat her like my own. I would have regardless. We will have to be careful with our umm morning activities.”

Bea blushed all the way to her roots. “You’re too right.”

“You’re absolutely adorable.”

Be lifted her head and looked directly into Allie’s ocean blue eyes. “I love you too, beautiful girl. We better get a shower so we can pick up Debbie and get her to Toys r Us so she can buy her friend a birthday gift. Want to go to dinner after?”

Allie pressed her lips to the older woman’s and kissed her deeply. The kiss quickly escalated out of control. She then pulled back and gazed into the gentle brown eyes. “I want to do everything with you, babe. Let’s get in the shower and I’ll show you.”

 

At one point during their very heated and satisfying shower, Allie remembered that Vera was dropping by around lunchtime to discuss the wedding plans.

This led to both women scrambling to get dressed and ready for her.

Bea blushed, “She has a key you know. Imagine if we forgot and she came looking for us.”

Allie could not stop laughing. “Bea, you are so cute when you blush.”

Bea scoffed, “Are you telling me you would not be embarrassed if she overheard all of that screaming and moaning that was going on?”

Allie looked Bea straight in the eyes and said, “I might have been a little uncomfortable, but I would never for one minute be embarrassed of the things you make me feel. For a woman who is new to all this, you are a very thorough and intense lover. You make me feel so....”

Bea kissed her stopping her from completing her thought.

“Allie, stop. If you keep talking like that, I’m going to drag you back to bed. I can’t believe that even after all of our lovemaking this morning and now, I am wanting you again. I’m going to finish dressing and head downstairs and make some lunch.”

As she was walking away Allie said, “Don’t think you are alone in what you’re feeling, babe. I love you.”

Bea stopped and turned around. She had a huge smile on her face. “I love you too, beautiful girl.”

She raised herself on her tiptoes and clasped her hands together before heading out the door.

Vera arrived a short time later and the trio set out making plans for the wedding which would be in just over a week.

They went outside first and decided they would say their vows under the arbor that was overgrown with honeysuckle.

“How many guests will you have?”

“Both sets of parents are coming. I have 2 friends and their significant others and I have my sister who will stand with me. Adam will have a brother and sister. So, around ten people. I was hoping Debbie would be my flower girl and maybe carry our rings too? I have really grown attached to her.”

“She would love that, Vera.”

“Okay so I will rent some tables and chairs and arrange for a caterer for some finger foods. I will let you arrange for your cake.”

“Dr. Smith, you’re doing so much. Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. Vera, please call me Bea.”

 

They picked up Debbie at school and of course she immediately complained of hunger. 

“Hello to you too, Debs.”

“Sorry, Allie.”

She hugged the little girl and said, “It’s okay. I’m hungry too. But if you can wait until after we get Hannah’s gift, Mommy said we can go out to eat.”

“Really? Where are you taking us, Mommy?”

“I was thinking we could go to Scabelli’s and have spaghetti or lasagne. Or Alfredo.”

“I love their pasghetti, Mommy.”

“Allie?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Bea looked at Alllie and winked then reached over and took her hand. The sooner Debbie recognized them as a couple the better.

 

Late in the afternoon, Franky got out of the shower and dried off. She lotioned up and then went to her dresser to pick out undergarments. 

She was unsure if she should go with ordinary or go all out with sexy undies. She wanted to take Bridget to bed more than she wanted anything but she also didn’t want to assume it would happen tonight.

She ended up picking out a green and black bra and panty set. The undies being a thong.

She walked into her closet and decided she would wear some navy blue dress pants, black boots and a silky button up shirt that was a mixture of many different colors.

She put on make up and fixed her hair. Opting to wear it up. She sprayed on some perfume and looked in the mirror one last time. She would have laughed any other time at the pure fear and uncertainty in her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, “Come on, Doyle. You can do this.”

She grabbed her handbag and keys and headed to her car.

 

Bridget had opened a bottle of wine and was on her second glass. She was very nervous herself. She wanted to have sex with Franky. But also felt a bit reserved about it. I don’t want to just be a fling to her.

She went to the kitchen and finished making the salad and checked on the pasta. She had made a board of meats and cheeses to snack on along with some marinated olives. She popped one of the olives in her mouth and quickly went to her room to dress for the evening.

She put on a red dress that came to mid thigh. It was figure hugging and although maybe a bit much for a dinner at home, it made the older woman feel more confident.

She checked her make up and then sprayed on some perfume. Just as she was walking out of her bedroom the doorbell rang. Well, Westfall. Let’s see what this night has in store for you.

She smoothed down her dress and took one last deep breath and opened the door.

Her breath caught when she laid her eyes on the beautiful brunette. 

Franky smiled and moved her eyes from Bridget's red high heels up her toned legs and eventually to her gorgeous face.

"Hello, Gidge. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Franky. You clean up really well yourself.”

Franky held up two bottles of wine. “Didn’t know whether to pick red or white, so I brought both.”

“Thank you. Come in, please.”

As soon as Bridget closed the door, Franky leaned in and kissed her gently on her cheek.

Bridget gasped, feeling the kiss all the way through her body. She grabbed the wine from Franky’s hands and rushed toward the kitchen. 

She took a deep breath and then turned around, “Would you like a glass? I have white open. Shrimp, pasta and salad for dinner.”

“Thank you, that sounds perfect. And it smells amazing.”

Bridget smiled.”It’s nothing fancy, but I assure you it is tasty.”

I wonder if it is as tasty as you are, Gidge.

Bridget handed Franky the glass of wine, their fingers touching in the process.

Their eyes met over the glass and the stood still. Franky turned and sat the glass on the bar and grabbed Bridget’s hands.

“Can I kiss you, Gidge?”

Bridget laced her fingers around the brunette’s neck and leaned in. 

As soon as their lips met, they both moaned. Franky licked the older woman’s lips, asking for entry. 

Bridget willingly drew Franky’s tongue into her mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other’s and the kiss quickly went completely out of control.

Franky pulled Bridget up against her body and grabbed her ass which in turn caused Bridget’s dress to rise. She moved her leg between the older woman’s legs and pressed it against her core. 

Bridget’s body was on fire. She moved her hands into the brunette’s hair and devoured her mouth. 

They broke apart when breathing became an issue. Franky leaned her forehead against Bridget’s and reached behind her and pulled her dress down and she removed her leg from between the other woman’s.

“Good god, Gidge. I never meant for that to get so far out of control. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

Bridget lowered her hands to Franky’s waist and took a deep breath. “Well, you obviously know what buttons to push. Come on. Maybe we should eat dinner before it cooks itself dry.”

Franky grabbed the glass of wine and downed half of it in one drink. Her body was throbbing with passion and she knew she needed to cool off. She finally was able to get her body under control.

Bridget was serving the shrimp and pasta onto a plate and pulled individual salads out of the refrigerator.

“I have Italian, Ranch or vinegar and oil.”

“Italian sounds perfect.”

They sat down at the dining room table. Bridget had lit a candle and the atmosphere was cozy and intimate.

They ate quietly for a few minutes. 

“This is delicious, Gidge. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“I’m glad you like it, Franky.”

“Tell me something about you that would shock me.”

“Surprisingly, Franky, I’ve led a rather boring life. But let me think about it.”  
Bridget took a sip of her wine and wondered how Franky would react if she told her the very shocking story of her marriage. To a man. Well I might as well get it out of the way. It’s going to come out sooner or later.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you asked before we take our relationship any further.”

“Are you trying to scare me off?”

“No. Not at all. But if we are ever going to be anything, then this is something you need to know. And Franky, I am not just going to sleep with you because I want you.”

Franky looked at Bridget and said. “I am looking for this to be something real. Just so you know. And I don’t know how to do this. You will be the first woman I have ever really had a real date with. Or had dinner at their home.”

“Wow, Franky. I guess I am going to consider myself lucky then. Well, let me pull my skeletons out of the closet and see if you still want to stick around.”

“Maybe I better top off our wine first. Let me clear our dishes and then we can talk.”

“Franky, you’re a guest. You don’t have to clean up.”

“Well, it is kind of a rule I was raised with. Those who don’t cook have to clean.”

“Okay well if you insist then we will do it together. You never cease to surprise me.”

“Give me time and I will surprise you all the time.”

It took only a few minutes for them to tidy up the kitchen and wash the dishes.

“Well, it looks like the charcuterie board wasn’t touched.” She grabbed some clear plastic wrap and covered the snacks. Franky opened the refrigerator so she could set it on one of the shelves.

“Sorry, Gidge. It looks delicious but there was something else I found extremely tasty.”

The older woman giggled and gently slapped the brunette’s arm.

Bridget opened another bottle of wine and topped off their glasses.

They went and sat on a sofa in the living room. Franky looked at the white chaise again and smiled. Someday, she hoped to christen it. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

They sat on opposite ends of the sofa. Bridget took off her shoes and tucked her feet under her. 

Franky felt comfortable enough to take off her boots and semi laid herself down leaning on the arm rest facing the older woman.

Bridget took a deep breath and a sip of wine and raised her eyes to the young brunette.

“Back in high school, being a lesbian was not exactly as frontline as it is now. I was beyond confused. I had a boyfriend, Chad. At the time it was the right thing. We dated our entire Senior year, then went to the same college. University of Miami. We were both almost ready to complete our Bachelors. We continued to date and then I found out I was pregnant. Although, we weren’t madly in love, I loved him. We got married and settled in. Our daughter, Caitlin, was born the following January. We were both so happy. She was a beautiful baby and overall a good child. When she was around four years old, things with Chad and I began to unravel. I was working on my dissertation and had been spending a lot of time at the library at the university. I met a women there, Alexis. She was also working on her post graduate degree. What began as friendly chats in the library turned into coffee at the diner and then one night we both had a little to much to drink when we had decided we needed to unwind with a little more than coffee. There was no way I was calling Chad to wake Caitlin up and come out and pick me up so I called him and told him that I had been drinking was going to stay over at Alexis’ apartment. He was fine with this. We had a taxi drop us off at a diner near her apartment. We ate a late night breakfast and then walked back to her apartment. We had sobered up considerably.” She stopped talking and took another sip of her wine.

Franky just looked at her. Giving her time to continue her story. She got up and walked over to the kitchen and brought the bottle of wine back to the table and topped off their glasses.

“She had a studio apartment and her couch made out into a bed so we had no choice but to sleep in together . She lent me a t-shirt and I changed in the bathroom and used a spare toothbrush she had left out for me.

We laid down in the bed and neither of us said anything for a little while. I had been having feelings for Alexis for quite sometime. I was lying on my back wishing that I would have the nerve to tell her. But I didn’t have to. We both rolled over onto our sides facing each other. We looked into each other’s eyes and then she told me she was a lesbian. I should not have been shocked but I was. But in the next breath she told me she was very attracted to me. I couldn’t lie. I wanted her so badly by this time. I leaned in and kissed her. Things got overheated very quickly. Long story short, we became lovers. We spent every opportunity we hand together. I fell deeper and deeper in love with her. Finally, I had to tell Chad. He is such a good man and I felt horribly guilty. So one night we were lying in bed. We had not been intimate in a good many months. He turned to me and told me he had fallen in love with someone else. He cried, Franky. He hated himself for hurting me. I then confessed to him everything that had been going on with Alexis. We decided to get an amicable divorce and raise Caitlin together as much as we could. So I moved in with Alexis then we moved closer to Chad’s as soon as we could. Caitlin lived equally between our home and Chad and Lisa’s. She is a wonderful daughter. She is 21 now. Third year at the same school Chad and I went to. I decided to move here after...”

Tears gathered in Bridget’s eyes and she quietly sobbed. Franky sat up and put her arm around her drawing her in. “You don’t have to do this, Gidge. I’m fine with everything you have told me.”

“Alexis developed breast cancer 4 years ago. It was very aggressive and she did not survive. We had been out here a couple of times for the balloon fiesta and I decided a change of venue would do me good. So as soon as Caitlin graduated from High School, I moved here.”

Franky held Bridget for a couple more minutes, not really knowing what to say. Finally she said, “I’m really sorry you lost your lover. You must have been together for a long time.”

“Sixteen wonderful years. Except of course the last one.”

“That is amazing you spending so much time with one person. I’ve never really dated at all. I picked up girls, slept with them and left when I was done with them. I wasn’t really looking for anything long term. At least not until I met you.”

Bridget pulled away and looked into the green eyed goddess siting right by her. She saw something there that she did not expect. Sincerity. She raised one hand and placed it against Franky’s cheek. She then rubbed her thumb over Franky’s lips.

“You are so beautiful, Gidge. Kiss me, please.”

The older woman leaned in and kissed Franky gently. The chaste kiss only lasted a few seconds before they found themselves kissing passionately.

Franky leaned back and pulled Bridget with her. The older woman was moaning and Franky was nearly out of control. After several heated moments of kissing. Their hands began to roam.

Franky pulled back when Bridget’s hand found its way to her breast. “Gidge, look. If you keep this up, I am not going to be able to leave you.”

Bridget stood up and reached out her hand to Franky. “Then don’t leave.”

Franky peered intently into Bridget’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’m sure.”

The older woman took the beautiful young tattooed woman by the hand and led the way to her bedroom. She let go and walked across the room and turned on a lamp that lit the room in soft light.

She stopped on the side of the bed and looked at the young brunette. She took one of her hands gently and pulled her closer, “Make love with me, Franky. I want you.”

Franky leaned in and kissed her gently. She placed both of her hands on the older woman’s cheeks and said, “I have never in my life wanted someone the way I want you.”

She then let her hands skim down behind Bridget’s neck and she slowly unzipped her dress. The red dress slid down her body, pooling on the floor. 

The older woman lifted her hands up to the brunette’s head releasing her hair and letting her fingers run through it. She moved her hands down and began undoing Franky’s buttons and once they were all undone she pulled the shirt down and off her arms. She tossed it onto a chair.

They both stood there, Franky in her bra and pants and Bridget in her bra and barely there panties.

Franky’s heart was pounding in her chest and her core was throbbing to the point of near pain.

She finally raised her hands and placed them on Bridget’s hips and pulled her in and kissed her gently at first. The kiss quickly became heated again and Franky’s leg ended up between Bridget’s legs and pressed her thigh tightly into the older woman’s core eliciting a moan.

Bridget pulled back and reached between them and undid Franky’s slacks and pulled them down her legs.

Franky stepped out of them and felt Bridget’s heated gaze from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

“My God, Franky. You are so beautiful.” She ran her fingers down one of her tattooed arms and the brunette trembled and her breath hitched. She pulled her toward her and pushed her down on the bed. Once Franky was seated, Bridget straddled her lap and put her arms on her shoulders. She leaned and kissed her slowly and sensually letting their tongues slide together.

Franky had her hands wrapped around the very sexy ass of the older blonde.

Bridget pulled back and looked directly at Franky’s gorgeous green eyes. She slid the bra strap off the younger woman’s left shoulder and then her right. She saw no resistance in Franky’s eyes. She leaned around and unhooked the bra and gasped when the younger woman’s breasts were exposed. 

A lone tear escaped out of the corner of Bridget’s eye. Franky lifted her hand and gently brushed it away. “We don’t have to go any further, Gidge.”

Bridget shook her head, “I don’t want to stop. You’re just so beautiful and perfect, I was overcome with emotion.”

Franky blushed and looked down. 

Bridget grabbed her chin and lifted her face. “I want...no I need to touch you, Franky.” She raised her hands and took both of the younger woman’s breasts into her hands and gently squeezed them while circling her nipples with her thumb and index finger.

“Bridget, baby. That feels so good.” She leaned back on the bed pulling the blonde on top of her, making sure her thigh was firmly placed against her now soaked core.

Bridget rolled her hips against Franky’s thigh and moaned loudly. She eased her upper body up and then leaned down taking Franky’s nipple in her mouth. After bathing it with her tongue, she kissed across her chest to the other one and did the same.

Franky was arching her back and seeking out some relief from her pounding core.

She reached behind Bridget and undid her bra. She immediately placed her hands on both of her breasts, squeezing them gently and then leaning in and taking one in her mouth.

Something snapped in Bridget and she could no longer hold her passion back. She pushed Franky down on the bed and then straddled her again. She rubbed herself against the younger woman’s core and moaned loudly. “I need you, Franky. Please make love to me now.”

Franky flipped Bridget over on her back and reached down and began pulling her panties down her legs. She kept her eyes on the blue eyes of the older woman. Once she had the garment off she could not stop her eyes from traveling down the older woman’s body. 

“You are exquisite, baby.”

Bridget leaned up and grabbed Franky by the shoulders and pulled her down into a very passionate kiss. Their bodies were in full frontal contact. Each with a thigh between their throbbing cores.

Franky pulled away first and then kissed her way across the older woman’s cheek until she got to her neck. She gently bit her pulse point causing the blonde to moan and raise her hips, grinding into Franky’s leg.  
Franky licked up and nibbled gently on her earlobe and then whispered. “I want to make you come undone. Are you sure you’re ready?”

The older woman leaned forward and bit the brunette on her shoulder and then over to her neck. She licked up to her jaw and then to her lips. She eased back slightly, her eyes filled with desire, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, baby. Please, Franky. I need you.”

Franky kissed her once gently and then took her sweet time kissing and licking her way down the blonde’s beautiful body. She spent a brief time licking both nipples. She then raised her own lower body and pulled off the last barrier between them. After one more glance into the woman’s passion filled eyes she lowered herself between Bridget’s thighs, pulling one leg over her shoulder. Franky could see the wetness that had pooled between her legs and lowered her mouth and licking the older woman between her folds and then up to suck on her clit.

“God, Franky. Please...Don’t..stop...I’m not going to last very long...I am so turned on...I’m so close.”

Franky moaned and this sent a vibration through Bridget’s core that resulted in her running her fingers through the brunette tresses and pulling her as close as as tight to her center as she could. She raised pressed one heel into the bed and the other against Franky’s shoulder and rolled her hips and then cried out, “Oh, God, Franky. I-I’m going to come. Yes, baby....just like that...mmmmm....Franky!”

Franky kept licking and sucking until Bridget’s orgasm subsided. The older woman was laid out on the bed and breathing heavily. Her arms fell weakly from Franky’s head and fell to the bed.

Franky kissed her way back up to gaze into the older woman’s eyes. She was softly weeping. “It’s been so long, Franky. That felt so incredible.”

Franky laid on her back and pulled the older women into her arms and held her. She rubbed her hands in gentle circles on her back.

Bridget laid listening to Franky’s heart beating. Basking in the afterglow, wanting nothing more than to stay safe in the brunette’s arms.

After collecting her emotions, she became aware again of the naked woman in her arms. And she knew she wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, praise and everything. I have enjoyed this story and have a long way to go.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Franky and Bridget’s date. Debbie goes to the birthday party and Bea is shocked by someone she meets.

Chapter 37

Bridget raised herself off of Franky’s chest and gazed into her eyes. She touched the younger woman’s cheek and then leaned in for a gentle kiss before trailing that same hand down her neck and to her chest.

Franky’s breath hitched and she trembled. Her green eyes sought out the blue ones of the older woman. “You’re so beautifully responsive. Making you come was one of the most pleasurable moments in my life,” she said in a quiet voice.

“Umm, Franky. I am going to enjoy memorizing every inch of your body. I want to touch you and taste you.”

Franky raised up and kissed the older woman. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth and then lost every semblance of control. She devoured her mouth, both women moaning.

“Franky, you have to stop distracting me. I already need you again. But first, I want you. I want to make you come undone. Lay back, baby.”

Franky laid back on the bed and Bridget straddled her. She positioned herself where she could roll her clit into Franky’s. 

“Gidge, that feels so good.” Franky moaned, reaching up and pulling her in as close as she could, rolling her hips again and feeling the wetness pooling between her legs.

The older woman leaned forward and claimed the brunette’s lips. She kissed down her neck and bit her pulse point, making the younger woman moan and raise her hips.

Bridget raised her hands and took both of Franky’s breasts into her hands before licking down her chest and giving each nipple very thorough attention.

Franky was moaning loudly and moved her fingers into the older woman’s hair, pulling gently so their eyes could meet.

Bridget gasped seeing the smoldering look in Franky’s eyes.

“Touch me, please. I want you. Please, babe. I can’t wait.”

Bridget raised her body and continued moving south. She drug her nails across the brunette’s abdomen and felt her muscles twitch. She decided it was time to give her lover what she was asking for.

She drug her hand to within millimeters of the young woman’s clit. “Tell me what you want, Franky.”

“Suck on my clit. And-and I want to feel you in me. Please..anything...just touch me...I-I can’t wait any longer.” Franky said breathlessly.

Bridget smiled up at Franky and and slowly moved her hand over the woman’s swollen clit and down through her soaking wet folds. 

Franky moaned loudly and put her hands on the back of Bridget’s head pushing her toward where she wanted her.

“Mmmm, feels like someone is very excited. Guess I better take care of that.” She lowered her mouth and tasted her lover for the first time. She licked her opening moving her tongue erotically, teasing the younger woman’s entrance.

“Gidge, baby please,” Franky begged.

That said, she slid two fingers into the woman’s tight center while moving her mouth to take the throbbing clit into her mouth. She started moving her fingers in and out of the woman slowly. She would almost pull her fingers completely out before sliding them back in.

Franky was thrashing around and kept her hands on the back of Bridget’s head as the older woman sucked and licked her clit.

“Deeper, baby. Please....Oh, God....I’m going to come... Fuck me, Gidge....” She was gasping for breath and when Bridget curved her fingers upward, she screamed. “Bridget...Gidge...I-I’m coming...Don’t stop...”

Bridget kept sucking the younger woman’s clit and moving her fingers until she collapsed weakly on the bed.

She raised her head and watched Franky’s chest heave and was in awe of the radiant glow that gleamed off the woman’s sweat covered chest and face.

The older woman felt a surge of passion that she could not ignore. She moved up Franky’s body lying fully on top of her and kissing her deeply. She moved half of her body off of the younger woman and took her hand and pulled the younger woman’s hand down to her center.

“Franky, I-I need you again. Please baby.” She moved her wet core against the other woman’s hand and then cried out when Franky moved two fingers deep inside her. The older woman took her other hand and ran it through the brunette’s still soaked core.

“Fuck, Gidge,” Franky said raising her hips and taking the woman’s fingers back into her tight core.

Bridget rode Franky’s fingers thrusting her hips harder and harder. Her inner walls were tightening around the brunette’s fingers and she cried out, “Franky, I’m so close. I want you to come with me. Please, baby.”

Franky increased her movements creating more friction and deeper penetration, “Gidge, I can’t wait much longer...God...Gidge....” she said as the older woman simultaneously thrust one last time and came undone saying Franky’s name over and over.

Franky moaned loudly as she felt the explosive orgasm burst through her.

Their breathing was labored and they were both spent. Bridget drew her fingers from within Franky and fell onto her side, collapsing on the bed.

Franky gathered her up in her arms and held her tightly. “Gidge...I’ve never felt anything that intense in my entire life.”

Bridget moaned and laid her head across Franky’s chest and while listening to the steady beating of the younger woman’s heart, fell asleep.

 

About an hour later, Franky woke to the feeling of being spooned. She took note of the time. 11:47 PM. She stared at the red numbers for three minutes until she took a deep breath. She had never woken up in bed with someone in her entire life. 

She was surprised by how right it felt. Bridget’s arm was wrapped around her. Her hand lying across Franky’s rapidly beating heart. Her foot was wrapped around her ankle. She was breathing softly in her ear. And Franky had never felt so comfortable in her life.

She started feeling antsy, feeling she needed to leave. She pulled the blankets off her body and tried to ease out, trying not to wake Bridget. But her efforts were halted when the older woman pulled her in closer.

Feeling Bridget’s breasts full on against her back as well as the heat of her pelvis snugged in up to her ass, Franky for a minute could not only move, she couldn’t breathe.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed and knew she had to get up and leave. I don’t sleep over.

She sat up on the side of the bed and set eyes on her clothes that were lying on a chair, her undergarments that were on the floor along with Bridget’s dress and underthings.

Then the older woman raised up on her elbow, “Franky. You’re not leaving are you?”

“Ummm, well Gidge, it’s late. We both have work tomorrow.”

“That’s true, baby. But, I’d really like you to stay,” she said. She reached out her hand and placed it on Franky’s back. “Please,” she said, “I want to feel you close to me while we sleep. I can’t tell you how much it would mean to me.”

Franky gazed deeply into the woman’s blue eyes and all she could do was nod. She was actually close to crying as she had never had such a pleading request. She could not remember anyone expressing such a need for her presence. She eased herself back under the blankets and Bridget kissed her gently. Franky pulled her in tightly and together they fell back asleep.

 

Franky woke to the pink hued sky of early morning. Bridget was still in her arms. God she feels so good. And so right.

Bridget began to stir and as she did she wiggled her ass into Franky’s core and the younger woman could not stop herself from moaning. She raised her hand and placed it on the older woman’s breast and rolled the nipple between her fingers. The older woman moaned and ground her ass into Franky again.

Franky kissed the woman’s shoulder and then rolled her over on her back. She straddled her and was enchanted by how elegantly sexy she looked lying naked under her, sleepy eyed and smiling.

Franky laid herself fully atop the older woman hissing when their breasts touched. She laced their fingers together and raised Bridget’s arms above her head. She lean in and kissed her passionately. They both moaned. 

Franky lifted herself up. “I want you,” she said in a breathless voice.

“Take me then. I want nothing more than to feel your hands and mouth. On me and in me.”

Franky looked her in the eyes and smiled, dimples popping. “Your wish is my command.”

 

While basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, the alarm went off. 7 AM.

“Well, Gidge. I’d say that’s my cue to leave. I have to be at the courthouse by 9:30.”

“I wish we could just stay in bed all day.” Bridget said. 

“Me too. Umm, I’m new at this. I’ve never slept over with anyone. I usually sneak out.” She said smiling sheepishly. 

“You tried,” Bridget said, laughing lightly.

“I am actually really glad I stayed. It felt good waking up with you and then making love. Last night was...incredible.”

“I know. I was there. Would you like some coffee? Breakfast?”

“As much as I’d love to, I really need to head home. Get a shower and get ready.”

“You could shower here. With me.” 

“I cannot even tell you how much I would love to say yes. But if i get in the shower with you I assure you we both will be very late to work. Rain check?”

“Yes and I will be wanting to collect on it really soon.”

“I will look forward to it.”

Franky uncovered herself and sat up. She picked up her underwear off the floor and put it on. She then stood up.

Bridget could not stop looking at her. She is absolutely gorgeous. And she doesn’t seem to really know it. She continued to watch the younger woman as she walked across the room and into the restroom.

She came back a couple of minutes later, gathered up the rest of her clothing and put it on. She had picked up the red dress off the floor and smiled. She remembered watching it as inch by inch its descent exposed more and more of Bridget’s beautiful body.

She looked up and realized Bridget had gotten up and was walking naked toward her. The pull in her core was intense. 

When the older woman stopped just inches from her, she raised one hand and caressed her cheek and said, “You are so beautiful. Do you realize what you’re doing to me standing there? I want you again, Gidge. And it’s crazy, I know, because I just had you.”

“I’m sure it affected you the same as me watching you put your underwear on and walk your exposed ass into the bathroom.”

Franky blushed, remembering she was wearing a thong. She gazed at the clock and knew she had to get going.

“As bad as I hate to, I really have to go.”

Bridget grabbed a short silk robe and put it on. “I’ll walk you out.”

She took hold of Franky’s hand and together they walked down the hallway. 

Franky stopped and sat on the sofa and quickly put her boots on. Then she walked up to Bridget and pulled her in and hugged her close for several seconds. She pulled back and then leaned in and intended to give her a gentle kiss. That notion went completely out the window as soon as their lips touched. Their mouths devoured one another’s and Franky could not stop her hands from sliding under the back of the robe and grabbing Bridget’s ass and pulling her closer. 

They pulled back when breathing became a necessity. “If that’s a goodbye kiss, I am anxiously anticipating the hello one I get next time I see you.”

Both women laughed but their eyes were filled with unfulfilled desire.

Franky opened the door and walked out. She looked over her shoulder and winked, “I’ll call you later,” and then headed to the elevator.

 

Several miles across the city, Allie had woken up to the baby kicking her and an unrelenting urge to pee.

She eased out of Bea’s arms and headed to the restroom. After relieving herself, brushing her teeth and freshening herself up a bit she walked back into the bedroom.

Her heart stopped. Bea was so gorgeous. She again was awestruck by how much she loved her. And knowing she loved her too, made her the happiest woman alive. 

Just then Bea’s eyes opened and she smiled. “Good morning, beautiful girl. How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby until our baby started playing drums on my very full bladder.” Alllie said, smiling.

Our baby. Bea was so happy that she and Allie would be raising their children together. She rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. She kissed Allie gently as she walked by, then swatted her bare ass. 

“I am not sure our chances of uninterrupted Mommy-Mama time is very high. I’m going to at least put a shirt on.”

Allie moaned. She was more than a little bit frustrated as her core throbbed when she watched her lover walk by, naked as the day she had been born.

She pulled the blankets back and crawled back into bed. She glanced at the book on the bedside table. The Complete Book of Baby Names.100,001+ Best baby names. 

Over 100,000 names to choose from? She picked up the book, sat up and put some pillows behind her back. She opened it and it started with the boy names. 

She hardly made it past Abraham when she saw the redhead coming back into the bedroom. 

Bea came out of the bathroom still naked and headed toward her drawers.

"Fuck, babe. You trying to kill me or what?" Allie smirked.

"What do you mean, Allie?" Bea said as she slowly leaned over to look in her drawers for panties and a shirt. She purposely stayed bent over with her legs spread giving the younger woman a clear view of her exposed core.

"You fucking tease," Allie said. 

Bea winked and got dressed. She walked back over and crawled into bed. She tried leaning in to kiss Allie.

"No, Bea. Don't."

"Allie, I was only teasing you," Bea said, shocked that Allie would push her away.

Then Bea saw the look in Allie's eyes. The passion. The heat. The wanting.

"Bea, if you touch me right now, our little girl could walk in. And even then I would have a tough time stopping what I so desperately want to start.”

“Allie. You said ‘our little girl’. You really love her, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. And do you realize just a few minutes ago you said ‘Mommy-Mama time’? I would love it if in time Debbie calls me Mama.”

“Allie Novak. I love you.” Bea said, a lone tear running down her cheek.

“I love you, too Bea Smith.” Allie said, wiping away the tear with her thumb.

They leaned in and shared a brief kiss. And both giggled when they heard feet running in the hallway before the bedroom door burst open.

“Mommy,” Debbie said launching herself onto the bed. “Allie? Did you and Mommy have a sleepover?”

“Good morning to you too, Debbie,” Bea said. “And yes Allie and I had a kind of sleepover. In fact, she will be sleeping in this room with me. All the time.”

“Is that so you can take care of her?” Debbie asked, screwing up her face.

She looks just like Bea when she does that. Allie thought.

“Well, yes. Kind of,” Bea started stuttering and was struggling with a way to explain herself to the little girl. “Umm. The three of us and then the baby will be a family, Debs.”

“You mean I would have two moms. Like Hannah.”

“Ummm, well yes, Debbie. What do you think about that?”

“I think it’s great. Hannah says one is her Mom and the other her Mama.” Debbie looked first at her mom then at Allie. “Would it be ok for me to call you Mama, Allie?”

Allie pulled the little girl in for a long hug, tears flowing down her cheeks, “There is nothing I’d like more, sweet girl.” Allie said. 

Bea leaned over and embraced them both. She was so happy that Debbie was agreeable.

“Okay, Mama. Are you going to dress me or feed me?” 

“Come on, Debs. Let’s get you dressed and see if Mama will make us some oatmeal.”

Bea winked at Allie as she grabbed some shorts from her drawer and followed Debbie out of the room.

Allie sat in the middle of the bed. She held the baby names book in her hands and for a few minutes imagined herself, Bea, Debbie and a sweet little baby all together in this bed. And happiness nearly overwhelmed her.  
She had never really had that growing up. She vowed from that moment on, they would remain loving not only to each other but also to their children. And they would have mornings, just like this one, with all of them just being together on the bed.

 

The next day the three of them got up and got ready to go to the grocery store, planning to stop along the way and buy Debbie a new outfit for the party.

 

Debbie was excited about the birthday party and was hyper and acting up. Bea had asked her twice to stop touching everything and she wasn’t listening. Bea was getting a little frustrated. 

Allie took Debbie’s hand and squatted in front of her. “Debbie. You really need to listen to Mommy when she tells you to stop. It is not nice for you to ignore her. Now come on kiddo. You can do better.”

The little girl looked at her shoes but took Allie’s hand and walked along side her. And soon looked up at Allie and smiled.

Bea had witnessed the exchange and was so impressed with how easily Allie was able to get Debbie back in line. And how cute they were walking hand in hand.

They came to the Girl’s clothing section and began looking at outfits.

Debbie struggled to make up her mind so Bea ended up buying her two outfits along with a new pair of shoes.

Debbie politely hugged her mom and said thank you.

While they were shopping, Bea texted Maxine, Franky, Boomer and Bridget to shore up the plans for the barbecue the next day.

They all replied they’d be there. Franky said she’d bring chips, salsa and guacamole. Bridget said she would bring some wine and some potato salad. Boomer wrote back in all caps she was bringing booze and some non adult beverages too. Lastly Maxine said she would bring a couple of desserts and some French Bread.

So Bea picked out some steaks, chicken and shrimp. She got a pineapple that she would grill as well. She got some limes, garlic and cilantro to marinate the shrimp in. She picked out some zucchini, asparagus and peppers that she would also grill.

They left the grocery store and went home. They unloaded the car and put everything away. 

They had a quick sandwich for lunch and then went and got Debbie cleaned up and dressed for the party. She was so excited and couldn’t stand still.

They got the birthday gift wrapped and the three of them got in the car and headed out. 

The drive to Hannah’s home was only about five minutes from their house. 

Debbie was so excited when she saw the balloons tied to the mailbox.

“We’re here already. That was fast. Hurry Mommy and Mama. I am so excited.” 

Bea and Allie both got out of the car and Allie opened the back door and Debbie already had her booster seat straps unbuckled. 

Bea grabbed the wrapped gift from the other side of the backseat and came around the car.

Debbie could not stand still. She was barley able to keep from squealing.

“Hurry Mommy. I don’t want to be late.”

“Come on then.” 

Debbie carried the gift while her moms held hands and followed her to the door.

Bea rang the doorbell and in a few seconds it was answered by a striking woman. She had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Please come in. You must be Debbie. Hannah talks about you all the time. I’m Nora.”

“Hello, I’m Bea and this is Allie.”

“It’s so nice to meet you. Everyone is out in the back yard. Come on back.”

Debbie walked next to the tall elegant woman. Bea and Allie trailing behind.

Nora opened the French doors and they all walked outside to a covered patio.

There were 3 little girls playing on a wooden outdoor playground. 

“Hannah. Debbie’s here.” Nora called out in a loud voice.

A little blonde headed girl looked up and squealed. “Debbie. I’m glad you got to come.”

The little girl came and she and Debbie hugged each other.

“Bea. Alllie. This is the birthday girl, Hannah.”

“Happy birthday, Hannah. It’s nice to meet you,” Bea said.

Allie smiled and greeted the little girl and for a split second thought she could have been looking at herself when she was a child.

“Hi, Hannah. I’m Allie.”

Hannah said she was happy to meet them and thanked them for letting Debbie come. Then the two girls ran off, giggling in delight.

Nora led them over to the grill where a muscular woman with dark blonde hair was cooking up some hamburgers and hotdogs.

“Bea. Allie. This is my wife, Jessica.”

When the woman turned around, there was a look of astonishment on her face.

“Bea Grey? It is you. You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Jessica Porter. I can’t believe it. I haven’t seen you since graduation. And that was a day or two ago.” Bea said laughing.

The two women smiled and embraced while their partners looked at each other a bit puzzled.

“Umm, babe. This is Allie. Bea’s...”

Bea held out her hand for Allie to hold. “Everything. She’s my everything.”

Allie and Nora giggled while Jess looked on.

“Nice to meet you, Allie. Bea, I had no idea you were gay,” the woman said, her eyes taking in the redhead from head to toe and all the way back up.

“Neither did I apparently. All I know is the day I met Allie was the best day of my life.” Bea said, blushing a little, but so proud to introduce for the first time the love of her life.

“So, Jess, I take it you know Bea from High School?”

“Yes, we graduated back in 1999.”

Both women laughed. “That seems like so long ago. But time flew didn’t it.” Jessica said. “What did you do after graduation?”

“I went to Penn State. I really was not one hundred percent sure what I wanted to do. But my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and I came home during the break. After spending time around the doctors and nurses, I decided I wanted to be a doctor. So I did my Pre-Med at Penn and then transferred to UNM for medical school.”

“Dr Beatrice Grey? Wow.”

“It’s Smith. Bea Smith. What did you end up doing?”

“Hoops. I got a basketball scholarship for Notre Dame. Did my four years there and majored in Education and Exercise Science. In fact, I met Nora at Notre Dame.”

“Met me? More like ran me down.” Nora laughed. “I was on the cross country team. One day she was running across campus trying to make it to a class on time and I rounded a corner at the wrong time that turned out being the the right.”

“You weren’t that impressed at the time, if I recall.”

“Had to play a little hard to get. But our paths kept crossing and soon we started dating and here we are.”

“How about you, Allie?”

Allie felt a little out of her element not having a college degree, but held her chin up. “I graduated from High School in California. I am a photographer. I plan to open my own studio. Gotta have this baby first though.”

“When are you due,” Nora asked.

“Mid to late December.”

“Bea, Debbie is obviously your biological daughter. Allie you decided to carry this one?”

“That’s a rather sad story. I was a surrogate for my sister and brother in law. We were all going to move from California to here. We had an accident and they both died.”

“Allie. We’re both so sorry,” said Jessica.

The young woman nodded and was able to maintain her composure. Bea took her hand and squeezed it.

“Well, let’s get these girls fed.” Jessica said. “We’d love it if you stayed.” She said her gaze never leaving Bea’s.

“Allie?”

“Sounds great.” Allie said not wanting to have Bea miss out on an opportunity to visit with and old classmate. 

She could not put her finger on anything specific, but something about Jessica put Allie on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really struggling with a lot of things right now. Self-inflicted. And I hurt people I truly care about so I am in limbo right now. I was going to simply delete this story and focus on the things that are most important. But I was reminded by my wife that I need to finish what I start and keep the promises that I make. So I will continue to update as able. But nurturing and repairing the people I hurt and the damage I caused will be my priority.
> 
> “I am not worthy of the chance you are giving me. But I promise I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust and become worthy of your love. A love I don’t deserve but am grateful to have. ILYYRM”
> 
> “I’m not your heart but I miss you, I’m not your family but I care for you, I’m not your blood but I’m ready to share your pain because I’m your stupid friend...”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Jessica have up her sleeve?
> 
> Maybe a surprise or two.

Chapter 38

Bea and Allie each had a burger and some chips. They enjoyed watching Debbie having so much fun.

She and Hannah ran and played and whispered and giggled.

Jessica offered Bea an “Adult Beverage”. “I can assure you that I am imbibing on something with a little more kick than the punch,” she said, winking at the redhead.

Bea thanked her but said she would stick to punch.

“So tell me Bea. Did you not know in High School that you were into girls?”

Bea blushed and reached over and took Allie’s hand. “I honestly never had feelings for a woman until I met Allie.”

She smiled and gazed lovingly into the ocean blue eyes.

“How long have you been together?”

The two women looked at each other and smiled. Neither wanted to admit they’d only known each other a couple of weeks.

“Not too long. But long enough to fall in love and want to spend our lives together.” Bea said.

Allie smiled but within her mind she began to have doubts. Not about the way she felt about Bea. But about how quickly their relationship developed. What if it burns out just as quickly as it started?

The woman started to ask another question when Nora told her, “Jess, don’t be so nosy. Let’s go get the cake and ice cream and then we can sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to our daughter.”

Jess did not seem overly happy to be corrected by her wife. But she got up and followed her into the house.

“Bea, can we leave soon? I-I’m feeling uncomfortable. I know you just reconnected with and old friend, but I’m really kind of tired.”

“Of course we can, beautiful girl. We’ll let Debbie stay the extra hour and then I’ll come back and pick her up.”

“Are you sure, babe?”

“Of course, Allie. It will give us a little bit of alone time too.” She said, leaning in for a light kiss.

The other two woman came out. Jess was carrying the cake and Nora had plates, plastic ware, napkins and ice cream.

“Come on girls. Let’s have some cake and ice cream. Then Hannah can open her presents.”

All of the girls came running to the patio and sat back down at the table they had eaten on.

Jess lit the candles and started everyone singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Hannah. 

The little girl closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candles.

Nora cut the cake and added ice cream while Jess served the plates.

After finishing the cake and ice cream, Bea told Nora and Jess that they really needed to be going but would be back in an hour to pick up Debbie.

Both women got up and led Bea and Allie to the front door.

Allie stopped and told Debbie they would be back to pick her up soon.

Jess shook Allie’s hand and told her it was nice meeting her. However, when she hugged Bea, Allie felt she hugged her for a little too long and she felt jealous.

“It was really great seeing you, Bea. Too bad you have to rush off. Hopefully we can get together again really soon.”

“Sure, Jess. I’d like that.”

Nora shook both women’s hands and thanked them for coming.

“Thank you for having us. We’ll be back in a little while.” Bea said

When they got back to the SUV, Bea opened the door for Allie and then walked around and got in herself.

Allie was quiet and distant during the ride back home.

After Bea parked the vehicle in the garage, she turned to the younger woman and brushed her cheek with her fingertips and move her hair behind her ear.

“Are you alright, Allie?” She said, staring intently.

Allie did not look back at the older woman but replied, “Yes, Bea. I’m just tired. I’m going to go lay down.”

They both got out of the car and went through the door into the house. Allie didn’t stop or turn around, but kept heading toward the stairway.

Bea reached for her hand, stopping her. 

“Okay. I’ll be up in a few minutes. I’m going to mix up the marinade for the shrimp.” She leaned in to kiss Allie, but the younger woman turned her face and the kiss landed on her cheek instead of her lips.

I wonder what is wrong with Allie. Bea thought as she juiced several limes, and chopped up garlic and cilantro. She took the shrimp and put it in a large zip lock bag and added the marinade. She put it in the refrigerator and washed her hands. She wanted to go check on Allie. 

She climbed the stairs and walked into their bedroom. Allie wasn’t in bed and wasn’t in the bathroom either when she checked. Bea thought she must be getting some clothes or something out of the other room. 

Bea walked across the hallway and was surprised to find Allie laying down.

“You don’t want to lay in our bed?”

Allie shrugged and would not make eye contact.

Bea sat down beside her and covered her hand. “Allie. What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared, Bea,” she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“What are you afraid of, beautiful girl?” Bea said wiping the tears away with her thumbs. 

“We fell in love so fast, Bea. What if we fall out of love?” 

“Allie. I cannot even imagine I would ever fall out of love with you. You mean everything to me. I know it was fast but that doesn’t change how I feel.”

Suddenly it dawned on Bea that maybe Allie was having second thoughts.

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t love me anymore?”

“Bea! No. Of course, I love you. I will always love you. But, I’m just...not...like you and your friends.”

“What do you mean? Franky and Boomer think the world of you....”

“Bea, I barely graduated from High School and all of your friends have college degrees and I-I feel you will get tired of me when you realize I am not as smart as...”

“Allie. I don’t know what brought this on, but I don’t feel you are anything less than perfect. I love you no matter what. An education does not make a person what they are on the inside. And you are so pure hearted and loving. All I will ever want.” The older woman eased up onto the bed and pulled the blonde into her arms.

“Allie. I know we rushed into this, but to me it felt so right. There are so many things about you that made me fall in love with you. But, each and every day I find something new about you to love.”

“I love you too, babe. And I always will.” Allie paused and took a breath. “I was uncomfortable with Jess and the way she hugged you. It seemed a little too ‘friendly’ to me.”

“Really? I didn’t notice anything unusual. I can’t actually say I knew her very well in High School. We had a few classes together, but weren’t really friends. She was more a jock and I leaned more toward books. I was really a nerd.”

“I’m sure you were the most beautiful nerd in your entire school.” Allie said, winking.

Bea blushed. “Hardly. I really never dated much until college. And even then there was only really one guy I had any serious involvement with.”

“I bet you left broken hearts in your wake.”

She lifted Allie’s chin and gazed into her eyes. “To be honest, I thought I was in love twice before. But, neither time was it even remotely anything compared to what I feel for you. I can’t get enough of being with you. Be it just spending quiet time together, family time with Debbie, or waking up next to you after having the most earth shattering..ummm...well..orgasms of my life. I am all consumed by you, Allie. And honestly, I don’t ever want anything else. You. Us. Our family. I want that forever. I love you so much, beautiful girl.”

They kissed each other slowly, tongues mingling. Allie pulled back and reached down and grabbed Bea’s hand and placed it on her abdomen, “Our baby is trying to tell us something.”

“Yes, telling us this is the right thing for us.”

“I am so in love with you, Bea Smith.”

“Forever, Allie Novak.”

The two women laid comfortably in the bed feeling their baby move. 

“I want you, me, and Debbie to try to pick out some names soon.”

“Allie. That should be your decision.”

“No, it should be ours.”

“Okay. Let’s hope Debbie doesn’t want to choose something like Myrtle or Cornelius.” Bea said, laughing.

Alllie laughed and said, “Hmmm. Cornelius Smith-Novak or Myrtle Novak-Smith. Does have a nice ring to it.”

Bea almost stopped breathing, “You want the baby to have both our surnames?”

“Of course. Is that okay?”

“Is it okay? Allie, nothing would make me happier.”

“Good. There is one thing that would make me happier. Well, right now, anyway.”

“What Allie? I’ll do anything within my power to make you happy.”

“Kiss me, Bea.” The younger woman said, pulling the redhead closer to her body.

Their lips met and in that moment, everything was perfect in their world.

 

The birthday party was starting to wind down. Except for Debbie, the other girls had already been picked up.

Hannah and Debbie were on the living room floor playing with the new toys the little blonde girl had gotten for her birthday.

Nora and Jess were cleaning up the patio and folding up tables and chairs. The tension was so thick it could have been cut by a knife.

“What’s up your ass, Nora?” Jess asked with a sneer. Her eyes red and glassy. She was pretty buzzed and on her way to being drunk.

“Just leave it, Jess. I don’t want to get into it now. We do have a guest.”

“I can’t believe how much she looks like Bea. She is as pretty as her mother was back in the day. Not that anything has changed. She is still as hot as she always was.”

“Considering how you couldn’t keep your eyes off her the whole time she was here, one would never have guessed.”

“Nora. The fuck? You think I’m interested in Bea Grey after all of these years? She never really even acknowledged me in High School. All she did was study.”

“Come on Jess. I’m not blind and I don’t think Allie was either.”

“What? She seemed okay. She does seem a little young though. And pregnant? How would Bea even find that remotely sexy?”

“Jess. Seriously, that’s enough. Take the tables and chairs and put them in the shed. I’m going in to check on the girls.”

 

When it was time to pick up Debbie, Allie told Bea to go on her own. She wanted to relax and watch a little bit of television.

 

Bea rang the doorbell and Nora answered.

“Welcome back, Bea. Come on in. I’ll get Debbie.”

Bea followed her into the family room and saw Debbie and Hannah playing on the floor.

“Hey, Debs. It’s time to go home now.”

“Aww, Mommy. We were having fun. Can’t we stay for a while longer?”

“Debbie, the party is over. Maybe we could have Hannah over next time.”

“Really? Miss Nora, could Hannah come play at my house?”

“Sure she can,” said Jess as she came into the room. “Hello again, Bea. Where’s Allie?”

“She’s resting. She is still recovering from the accident and the death of her sister.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, Bea, why don’t we exchange phone numbers and then we can set up play dates on a regular basis.” Jess said seductively.

Bea was not amused by the woman’s suggestive words.

Nora wasn’t either. “Bea, here’s my phone. Go ahead and put your number in and then I will text you and you’ll have mine.”

“That’s perfect, Nora. Come on, Debs. Tell everyone thank you.”

Debbie thanked the adults and then hugged Hannah. “I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

Jess stepped up to Bea and put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “See you soon, Bea.”

“Sure, Jess. Bye, Nora. Thanks again for having Debbie.”

As Bea and Debbie walked toward the car, Bea realized that maybe there was something to what Allie felt about Jess. 

Inside, Nora glared at Jess and went and told Hannah to pick up her toys and take them to her room. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, baby, to help you with your bath.”

“Okay. Thank you for the party, Mama. It was so much fun.”

“I’m glad you had a good time kiddo.” Nora said, hugging her daughter.

Jess walked in at that time and Hannah paused a little but then went over and hugged Jess. “Thank you, too, Mom. I had a really good time.”

“That’s great, Hannah. Now go get ready for your bath.”

The little girl picked up her things and headed toward her room. Nora set out behind her.

Jess grabbed her arm and spun her around. “Don’t be in such a rush, Nora.” She pulled her up close to her body and very crudely grabbed her crotch. “How about sharing some of this with me? You’ve been stingy with it lately.”

“Jess, I already told you. Until you stop drinking, I am not going to have sex with you. You’re too rough and I don’t like it.”

The muscular woman pushed the dark haired beauty against the wall and held her there holding her arms against the wall. “Don’t go all high and mighty on me. You’re my wife and if you aren’t willing to do your wifely duties, I will find someone who is.”

“Whatever you need to do, Jessica. I don’t know you anymore. I wish you could go ahead and either leave or get the help you need. We’ve been over for a long time.”

Jess pulled her hand back and slapped Nora across her face, “We’re done when I say we’re done.” She let her go and walked away. “Go give the kid a bath you frigid bitch. Make yourself useful. You’re pathetic, Nora.”

The dark haired woman dashed off, tears running down her cheeks. She could not understand who her wife had become over the last couple of years. But she was afraid of her. But she was also afraid to leave because she had told her if she tried to leave, she’d make sure she never saw Hannah again.

She knew she had to start planning a get away, no matter how scared she was.

 

When Bea and Debbie got home, they went inside and heard the TV playing in the den. 

When they got in there, Allie was watching a sitcom. 

“Allie, umm, I mean, Mama! I had so much fun.” Debbie said, jumping up on the couch and hugging the blonde. 

“I’m glad you did, Debs.” 

“Mommy is going to call Miss Nora and let Hannah come over and play here.”

“That’s great. She seems like a good friend.”

“She’s my best friend.”

Bea watched the two of them from the doorway so happy with the way Allie and Debbie interacted.

Allie hugged Debbie close to her and asked, “Where’s Mommy?”

Bea walked up behind the couch and leaned over. “I’m right here,” she said softly right into Allie’s ear. She bit her earlobe gently then sucked it into her mouth.

Allie nearly moaned. But given that Debbie was right there she smiled and reached up her hand and touched the redhead’s cheek. “Come sit with us and watch a little bit of TV. I made some chicken salad and it is chilling in the refrigerator. I thought we’d have a light dinner.”

“That was really nice of you. I wasn’t gone that long. You are full of surprises, Allie Novak.”

“Just stick around. Maybe I have a few more up my sleeve,” she said, smirking.

Allie moved her and Debbie on the couch and made room for Bea beside her.

Bea sat down and pulled Allie into her side and kissed her forehead. She caressed Debbie’s hair and smiled. She never would have thought she would have this kind of happiness in her life. She sighed contentedly and focused on the television program when Allie giggled.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed indicating she had a message. She lifted up and pulled the phone from her pocket. She did not recognize the number.

 

Hello, Bea. It’s Nora Williams-Porter. Just wanted to tag you so you have my number when you’re ready to set up a play date with Hannah and Debbie.

Sounds, great. I’ll be in touch. Thanks again for having us.

Of course. Have a good evening.

You too.

Allie looked at Bea. “It was Nora. She saved my number so we can set up a play date for the girls.” She lowered her voice and whispered in the blonde’s ear. “I think you’re right about Jess though. I’ll fill you in later this evening.”

Allie nodded and resumed watching television. 

Bea could not put her finger on it, but there was something very unsettling about Jess and Nora. 

 

Franky was walking through the aisles of her favorite grocery. She picked out several ripe avocados, fresh tomatoes, onions and jalapeños. She grabbed a bunch of cilantro and a couple of limes. 

She passed by the selection of wines and immediately thought of Bridget. She decided she would call her then and there and see if she would like to ride to the barbecue with her. And maybe consider spending the night at her house.

The thought of sharing her bed with the older woman left Franky breathless and aching.

She found her name on the contacts list and sent the call through. It rang a couple of times before Bridget answered.

“Franky. Hello. How are you doing this evening?”

“I’m good. At the grocery actually picking up some things for the barbecue for tomorrow. What are you up to?” 

“Well I actually just finished making the potato salad and I am enjoying a glass of wine.”

“Ummm, Gidge? I was wondering if you might let me pick you up tomorrow and take you to Red’s. And maybe, ummm, you might like to stay over at my place?”

Bridget was excited with the prospect but worried a bit since it was a Sunday and they both would have to work the next day.

“I would love to. But maybe I could just drive over tonight? That way I will have my car Monday morning and we can both head to work.”

Franky felt a pull in her core. “Yes. That would be perfect.”

“I will bring my clothes and necessities for Monday. Well I guess I better get my things together.”

“Have you eaten dinner?”

“Not yet.”

“Perfect. I will cook.”

“Do you need me to bring anything?”

“No. Just your beautiful self.”

Bridget giggled. “Okay. Text me your address and I will see you in an hour or so.”

“Drive carefully.”

Franky smiled and picked out a couple of bottles of wine.

Bridget hung up and not only smiled but danced around her living room. She finished her glass of wine and headed to her bedroom. She pulled out some clothes for the next day and packed a bag. 

She stripped down and hopped in the shower. She got out and smoothed lotion all over her body. Shivering with anticipation of the night ahead. She had been aching for Franky since the last time they made love.

She applied make up and went to her room and found some sexy black lingerie. 

She decided on a pair of capris with a dressy sleeveless top. She threw a sweater on top of the suitcase. She looked at herself in the mirror of her dresser. She took a deep breath and smiled. She had not seen herself glow like she was in a long time. She looked at the decanters and decided on Heavenly by Victoria’s Secret. 

After applying the scent to her pulse points, she gathered up her things, including the potato salad, and set up her GPS and excitedly drove away.

 

She arrived at Franky’s in about 25 minutes. She immediately fell in love with her location in the foothills of the Sandia Mountains.

She pulled up in front of the garage and before she could open the car door, Franky opened it for her.

She waited for Bridget to get out of the car and then leaned in and kissed her gently. She got a whiff of her perfume and almost dropped to her knees right then and there. “You smell absolutely heavenly.”

Bridget giggled. “It is Heavenly. Victoria’s Secret.”

Franky laughed and then asked if she could help her carry in her belongings.

She handed Franky the potato salad and her hanging clothes. She grabbed her suitcase and purse and followed her inside.

LIsa Marie Presley was playing in the background and the back patio door was open. It was still daylight, but the sun was setting and the mountain was lit up with its brilliant pink hue.

“Franky, your home is beautiful. And your view is nothing short of spectacular.”

The brunette had already put the potato salad in the refrigerator and grabbed Bridget’s suitcase and clothes.

“The view was one of the selling points that made buying this house simply irresistible. Come on and I’ll show you around.”

They went down a hallway and Franky pointed out a bathroom to the right and kept walking. At the end of the hallway, two short hallways broke off in opposite directions. To the left, Franky opened a door to a guest bedroom that was very cozy, with warm hues of tan, orange and brown. 

“It’s beautiful, Franky.”

“Umm, do you want to sleep in here or, umm, do you want to sleep with me?”

Bridget leaned in and pulled her into a very hot and passionate kiss. “What do you think?”

Franky grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and turned off the light and shut the door.

They walked the short distance to the other wing. The door was open and there was a pink glow coming through the multiple windows that lined the East wall of her room. The bed faced the windows and was made up nicely with hues of greens, blues and reds. 

Franky opened her large walk in closet that was not even half full and hung Bridget’s work clothes. She sat her suitcase at the foot of the bed and turned around. She caught her breath as she looked at the back of the older woman, bathed in the sunset hues, as she gazed out the windows toward the mountain.

She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. “You’re so beautiful, Gidge.”

They stayed in the same position for the next few minutes until the mountain started turning dark and then the older woman turned in the brunette’s arms. “Will dinner keep a while?”

Franky nodded.

“Good. Take me to bed, baby. I want to make love with you.”

Franky moaned and leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

Bridget did not waste any time pulling Franky’s shirt off over her head. She leaned back in for more kissing while the younger woman unzipped the zipper on the back of her blouse.

Bridget pulled away and raised her arms. Franky pulled off her top and laid her shirt on a chair. She grabbed the older woman by both hands and led her to the bed. 

She laid back and pulled her in on top of her. “Gidge, I want you more than I want to breathe.”

They began kissing and touching each other and between moans and sighs, stripped each other of the remaining barriers. And then they made love as the final light of the day faded into absolute darkness.

 

Later that evening after they got Debbie ready for bed, Bea and Allie were in their own bed. 

“Tell me what happened with Jess and Nora.”

“Well I certainly felt she was being suggestive. Maybe because you told me. But when the subject of a play date came up, she said ‘play date’ like it was something she wanted to have with me.”

Allie sighed. “And Nora?”

“She intervened and handed me her phone and told me to put my number in there. And she didn’t seem too happy with Jess at that moment.”

“Well we will have to keep a close eye on that situation should it ever come up again.”

“Well hopefully it won’t be too soon if you ask me.”

Allie yawned and Bea smiled. “Looks like someone is sleepy.”

“I am so sleepy. Cuddle with me, Bea. I want to fall asleep in your arms. And I would certainly not mind waking up in them.”

“Then so it will be. There is nothing I would like more than that myself, beautiful girl.”

Their lips met briefly and they settled in falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support and comments. The story is coming along. I will try to do more but I will at least do one update per week.-B


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barbecue among other interesting activities

Chapter 39

Allie woke up the next morning being the big spoon. She raised up on her elbow and leaned down and kissed the older woman’s cheek. Bea did not stir so Allie, eased away and got out from under the blankets and headed to the bathroom. She noticed the time. 7:27 AM. She decided to take a shower and go make breakfast for the three of them. 

She stripped down, peed and then brushed her teeth. She turned on the water and when it was the right temperature she got in.

The water felt so good. There were multiple shower heads so all of her body was lavishing in the warm water.

She felt a slight draft and knew she was no longer alone. She pretended she was not aware Bea was there. She turned around facing the redhead but kept her eyes closed. She lathered up the soap and rubbed her hands up her body and massaged her own breasts, pinching the nipples. She moaned and then ran one finger down the middle of her chest, over her abdomen and touched her clit.

Bea was mesmerized by the beautiful woman, water running down her sexy body. But when she started touching her breasts, her core pounded. She started to reach out but stopped and watched the single finger as it made a path down the middle of her chest and down further eventually stopping at her center. She was paralyzed and wanted to watch and see exactly what Allie would actually do.

Allie opened her eyes and reached out her hand pulling Bea under the water with her. Their lips crashed together and Bea licked Allie’s lips asking for entrance. Allie sucked the older woman’s tongue into her mouth and heard her moan.

Their impassioned kiss was accentuated by Bea’s hands grabbing the younger woman’s ass and pulling her in closer. She squeezed the firm flesh under her hands and pulled her closer bringing her leg up between Allie’s thighs and rubbing it against her core. The younger woman thrust her hips and moaned.

“I need you to touch me, Bea. I want you so badly.” Allie said, gasping for breath and increasing her movement against the redhead’s thigh.

“What was that little show you put on, Allie? You think you can tease me? And then get rewarded for it?”

“Bea, please. I need you.”

“What about me, Allie? What do you think I need?”

The blonde moved her hand down and grasped the redhead’s ass in her hand and pulled her closer and tried to move her leg between her thighs.

The redhead moved her leg from between Allie’s and turned her around and reached her hands around to the front of her body. She first touched the blonde’s breasts rubbing the soap into a foamy lather. She pinched her nipples and made the younger woman moan loudly. She moved her hands down over her abdomen and then to the front of her thighs. She then moved closer to her center. She came so close to touching Allie’s clit but at the last second moved her hand up Allie’s body and palmed her breasts again. 

Bea was struggling with her own desire and the feeling of the front of her body entirely touching the back of the blonde was driving her crazy. 

The younger woman moaned in near agony. “Bea. God. Please touch me. I want to feel you in me, baby.” She grabbed Bea’s hand and tried to push her hand down her body.

Instead Bea turned her around again facing her and kissed her passionately. She then dropped to her knees and leaned in and licked Allie’s clit. The younger woman moaned and spread her legs wider so Bea would have easier access.

The redhead licked the younger woman’s opening, wiggling her tongue and teasing the smooth wet surface. She loved the way Allie tasted. 

Allie moaned loudly and grabbed Bea’s wild curls and held her tightly against her throbbing core.

Bea brought up her hand and ran it up the blonde’s inner thigh until her fingers were able to take the place of her tongue and began teasing the wet center. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of the blonde while sucking and licking her clit.

Allie was thrusting her hips in an effort to force Bea’s fingers deeper inside her. She leaned her body against the shower wall and pushed off with her hands. She moaned loudly, “Oh, God.... Bea....Please....Harder....Fuck!”

The older woman began pumping her fingers harder and deeper. She used her tongue to tease her clit. 

“Bea! I’m so close. Oh, yes...”

The redhead bent her finger and then started sucking on the younger woman’s swollen clit.

Allie threw her head back and screamed Bea’s name as the orgasm tore through her. Her entire body shuddered as she gasped for breath.

Bea stayed on her knees wrapping her arm around Allie and continuing to move her fingers in and out of the younger woman while sucking deeply on her clit. The feeling of Allie’s vaginal wall throbbing around her fingers incited a deep desire in the redhead and she almost came undone.

Allie remained leaning against the wall until she stopped shaking and caught her breath. She put her hands in Bea’s wild curls and pulled gently, encouraging her to stand.

Bea rose up and kissed Allie passionately. She was on fire and needed to feel the younger woman’s hands and mouth. She kissed her way across her cheek and then to her neck. She then eased down taking a nipple into her mouth. She kissed her way back up the blonde’s chest and again to her neck. She loved touching Allie. She bit and sucked on her neck. She finally made her way back to the plump lips. She devoured her mouth, their tongues dancing. 

She pulled back when the need for air consumed her. “Allie, I need you to touch me. Now. I can’t wait any longer.”

Allie pushed Bea up against the shower wall and palmed her core. “You want me to touch you here, baby?” 

Bea moaned and bit her lower lip. She nodded her head and Allie moved one of her fingers to her opening. She twirled her finger around and teased the redhead. “Allie. Please. I need more.”

Allie slowly put two fingers into the older woman’s tight core. “You’re so wet. Fuck. And hot too.”

“You have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I do.” And with that the young blonde took control and in a very short time she took her lover over the top, bringing her indescribable pleasure.

 

After their antics in the shower, the two women dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. 

Allie started the coffee for Bea and heated water for her tea. 

Bea was bent over getting some items out of the chiller of the refrigerator. Allie came up behind her and grabbed her ass. 

The older woman raised up with her hands full of fresh vegetables.

“Shit, babe. You have such a nice ass.” Alllie said, smirking.

Bea put the veggies in a big bowl and sat it in the sink. She turned around and pulled the blonde toward her, reaching around and filling each hand with one butt cheek and squeezing. 

“Mmmm, so do you, beautiful girl.” She pulled her in closer and kissed her. The kiss started out innocent, but soon turned heated. 

“Ummm, Bea?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Allie said. Her voice low and husky. “ I can’t get enough of you.”

“Yeah, I kind of do,” Bea said smiling. “I will never, ever get enough of you.” She leaned in and kissed the blonde gently.

“Ewww, Mommy! Why are you kissing Allie on the mouth?” Debbie asked with a look of total bewilderment on her face. She started laughing so hard she ended up sitting on the floor.

The two women blushed realizing they had been caught. But were soon laughing as much as Debbie was.

“Remember, Allie and I are together. Like a couple.”

“I know. But you were kissing Mama, Mommy.” She pretended to throw up.

“Alright, Debbie. So what do you want to eat for breakfast?”

“Pancakes, please. And eggs.”

“Okay, sweetie.”

Bea started pulling out ingredients for breakfast. 

“Allie, you want to chop up the vegetables for the barbecue?”

“Sure, babe. You want to help me, Debs?”

“Okay, Mama.”

Allie swooned and felt so loved. She washed up the vegetables and asked Bea if she had a tray or something for her to put the veggies on. 

Bea reached up to one of the top shelves and came down with a big tray with multiple compartments for the different vegetables.

Allie rinsed it off and dried it and then put it on the counter by the bar.

Debbie sat on one of the stools on her knees. 

Allie took the broccoli and cut off the florets and handed them to Debbie to put in one of the sections. 

Debbie gazed up at her Mom and saw she wasn’t looking so she ate one of the florets. Allie just grinned at her and locked her mouth and threw away the “key”.

Allie went back to the sink and washed out the bag of baby carrots but left them in the bag. She handed Debs the bag so she could arrange them.

Bea was watching them with a look of pure contentment on her face. She flipped over the last pancake and served up the food on three plates. She handed Deb hers and she dug in immediately.

She placed Allie’s on the bar so she could sit before placing her own to Debbie’s right side. She went back to the refrigerator and poured a glasses of milk for all three of them.

“You excited about the barbecue, Debs?”

“I can’t wait to see everyone, especially Auntie Franky.”

“Dr. Bridget is coming too. And Boomer. And Mommy’s friend Maxine from work.”

“I am so excited, Mommy.”

“We are going to need to get out a table from the garage. So we have a place for the food. There is plenty of eating space already.”

Allie said, “Maybe we can break up the tasks and get done faster. What time is everyone coming?”

“Mid afternoon. Then we will eat around six.”

“Well since I’m not really able to help with lifting, maybe you and Debs can set up the table. I can stock the outdoor fridge with water, soft drinks and beer.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good place to start. Once we do that, I will season the chicken and steaks. Maybe you could slice the squash and then marinate it with the asparagus in a little olive oil, garlic, salt and pepper.”

“Let’s hop to it ladies,” Allie said. “I’ll clean up the kitchen first.”

She gathered up the dirty dishes from the bar and put them by the sink. Bea brought the milk glasses and put them in the sink. 

“Sure you don’t want me to help?” Bea asked, pushing Allie’s hair behind one ear.

“I’ve got it babe. But there is one thing you can do that will help me.” Allie said, gazing into the older woman’s gorgeous brown eyes.

“What do you need, beautiful girl?”

“Kiss me.” Allie whispered.

Bea quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Debbie was watching. She was busy putting the cherry tomatoes on the tray.

Bea kissed her gently, lips clinging for a few seconds. 

Allie mouthed, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

Franky awoke with lips kissing her shoulder from behind, and fingertips running down her forearm and then back up to her elbow.

She leaned her head back and Bridget smiled. “Good morning, Franky.”

The tattooed brunette rolled onto her back and reached her hand up and brushed her fingers across the older woman’s cheek. “Good morning to you too.” She leaned in and kissed her delicately and pulled back. “Ummm, last night was....”. Franky sighed. “There are no words to describe how satisfied I am.”

“I enjoyed every kiss, every touch and every second.”

Franky rolled over on top of the older woman straddling her. She eased herself down until she was sitting on Bridget’s thighs. She braced her hands on either side of Bridget’s shoulders and leaned in.

Their lips met and they kissed lightly. Franky pulled back. She eased off the older woman and stood up. She reached out her hand to her lover and said, “I want to collect on that rain check.”

Bridget looked at her a bit puzzled. 

“Come shower with me Gidge.” Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bridget laughed and sat up. She stood up off the bed and grabbed the younger woman by the hand and led her into the restroom.

Franky pointed out the toilet to Bridget. “You probably need to pee.”

“Don’t you?”

“I can wait a minute. I am going to brush my teeth.” 

Bridget sat on the toilet and watched Franky’s every move. Her very sexy tattoo covered body was quite an attention grabber. “You have a lot of tattoos. Do they have certain symbolization for you?”

Franky stopped brushing her teeth for a few seconds, shrugged and nodded then returned to her task.

Franky was doing everything she could to stop herself from going back to the dark place that was her childhood. She wondered if she would be able to confide in Bridget about the deep scars, both physical and mental, that were a result of her early childhood. She knew she would not judge her, but she was not sure she would actually be strong enough to tell her things she had only told her foster mother, Sheila. 

Bridget stood up and flushed the toilet, pulling Franky out of her deep thought. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She knew she had struck a nerve when Franky’s body stiffened up.

She got her toothbrush out of her toiletry bag and then started brushing her teeth. She knew from counseling patients that children who were traumatized and abused experienced much more difficulty sharing their feelings and trusting others. She felt when she was ready she would tell her everything but for now she could at least provide her creature comforts.

She placed her hand on Franky’s forearm and said, “I’m sorry if I was being too inquisitive. You don’t have to talk about anything you are not comfortable with.”

Franky took a deep breath. “It’s not so much that I am not at ease with talking to you. It’s just a part of my life that I struggled with for a very long time. And even when I think it can’t really bother me anymore, it does. I will share it with you someday, Gidge,” she said. She reached out with both hands. “But not today. I want this time to make love and please each other. I want to make love to you while the water runs down your very sexy body.”

Bridget pulled her closer and kissed her. She used her tongue to lick the younger woman’s lips and gain entry into her mouth. Franky willingly allowed the kiss to become passionate and demanding. 

They stood there kissing, their hands wrapped tightly around each other. The sexual tension was palpable and within a couple of minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

“Wow, baby. You are one hell of a good kisser.”

“I would hope my mouth has more talent than just kissing.” Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows. “What do you say we jump in the shower and see what kind of mischief we can come up with.”

Franky leaned into the shower and turned on the water. After several seconds she was content with the temperature. “Come on, Gidge. Let’s get wet.”

“You mean wetter don’t you baby?”

“Fuck. Get your sexy ass in here. I’ll show you wet.”

 

The doorbell rang at just after 4:30 and Bea went to answer it. 

Boomer lifted up the two bags she had filled with a variety of bottles.

“Party time, bitches!”

Bea giggled and grabbed one bag and hugged Boomer. “Come on in, Booms. You are the first to arrive. We were just in the kitchen putting the shrimp on skewers. Come on back.”

When they walked into the kitchen, Allie had her back to them and was rinsing some dishes she had washed.

“Boomer!” Debbie yelled. She jumped down from the barstool and went and hugged the big brunette woman.

“Hey, little Bea. How are you doing?” 

“I’m doing fine. How are you?”

“Great. Hey, Blondie. Good to see you, too.”

Allie was smiling and walked over and hugged Boomer. “It’s good seeing you too. What’s in the bag?”

Boomer smiled and sat the bag on the floor. She pulled out a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila, Bombay Sapphire, Bacardi Coconut Rum and a couple of large cans of pineapple juice. She grabbed the other bag from Bea and pulled out two cans of cans of Coco Lopez Cream of Coconut and a bottle of margarita mix along with some lemons and limes. Lastly she pulled out a plastic container of salt.

“My goodness, Boomer. There is enough here for an army.”

“Well I want to make some pina coladas. Some virgin ones. That way you and little Bea can have a drink with us.”

“That is so sweet of you.”

“I love your pina colorados.” Debbie said.

“Okay. We’ll make them for dinner time.”

Right then the doorbell rang and no sooner did it ring then it opened.

“Red! It’s me and Gidge.”

Bea looked at Allie and Boomer and shook her head.

Debbie took off running toward the foyer. “Aunt Franky!” She came to a stop and smiled delightedly. “Dr. Bridget!” She did not know who to hug first so opted for Bridget who was closest.

“Hello, Debbie. How are you? I am so happy to get to see you.”

“Me too, Dr. Bridget.”

“Where’s my hug, squirt?”

She jumped up and Franky hugged her and picked her up swinging her in the air.

Debbie laughed out loud and held on tightly.

By then Bea, Allie and Boomer had arrived.

Everyone hugged and said their hello’s. 

Bea grabbed the potato salad from Bridget and led the way into the kitchen. 

Franky had a grocery bag and a covered bowl full of her famous salsa.

She opened the bowl and went and opened one of the cabinets and got a big bowl for the tortilla chips and another bowl to mix up her guacamole.

She got out some utensils and some salt and garlic from Bea’s spice rack.

Boomer said she’d play bartender and asked what everyone wanted to drink.

Bea and Franky opted for beer and Bridget chose red wine. Debbie and Allie decided to share a Pepsi.

Boomer got herself a beer and poured several shots of a variety of liquors.

The doorbell rang again and Allie waved Bea that she would get it.

She opened the door to Maxine who had a variety of boxes from one of the bakeries.

“Hello, Maxine. I guess we have not formally met. Other than you being my nurse.”

Maxine smiled gently and said, “It’s nice to see you again Allie. You look much better than the last time. How is your shoulder getting along?”

“It does not hurt at all unless I stretch it a little too much. I see the orthopedic doctor tomorrow and I am hoping to do away with this brace. It is a nuisance.”

“I’m sure they will set you free.” Maxine said, smiling.

“Come on in. Let’s join the others. Boomer is serving some drinks. What would you like?”

“A margarita sounds perfect.”

They went into the kitchen and Maxine made the rounds and hugged and greeted everyone.

Boomer mixed her up a margarita and Bea told everyone they would start moving outside. 

Franky told everyone to head out and she would be right behind them once she finished up the guacamole.

Bea showed everyone out leaving Allie and Franky alone in the kitchen.

“So, Blondie. How is everything going?”

“Everything is going very, very well.”

“I see Red is still grinning from ear to ear. You two look very happy together.”

“I love her with all my heart, Franky. We have told Debbie we are a couple.”

“Wow. You two sure move fast. How did Debbie take the news?”

“Better than anyone would have ever expected. Her best friend has two moms so she wasn’t completely shocked.” Allie lowered her eyes feeling a little shy. “She calls me Mama.” And then one lone tear fell from her eye.

“That’s great, Blondie.” Franky said, hugging her.

“Hey, Doyle. Get your hands off my girlfriend.” Bea said, coming in for the meats they had seasoned earlier.

“I don’t need your girlfriend, Red. I have one....” Franky stopped talking realizing that she and Bridget had not yet established a relationship status.

“What do you mean, Franky? I didn’t know you had been dating anyone.”

“Look, Red. Ummm. Well..I-I....” Franky blushed and looked at the floor.

Allie decided it was time to make her exit and give the two women some private time.

“I’m going to take this meat out to the patio. I think Boomer has the grill fired up and ready to go.”

Neither Bea or Franky said anything.

“Okay, Franky. Spill it.”

“Well, umm. Gidge and I have...”. Franky looked at her feet. Anywhere but at her best friend.

“You and Bridget have been seeing more of each other?”

“Ummm you might say we’ve seen all of each other.”

“You’re sleeping together?”

“Yes. I stayed over at her house one night last week. After she made me dinner. And then I asked her if I could pick her up today to bring her here and she suggested she just come over last night and stay over. And she is staying over tonight too.”

“Franky. You willingly stayed overnight with her? You have never spent an entire night with anyone.”

“It was different waking up with her. I laid there for a long time before I started overthinking the situation and decided I needed to get up and leave. She grabbed my hand and asked me to stay. I couldn’t refuse her, Red. And honestly, I didn’t want to.”

Bea hugged her friend tightly and then pulled back. “I’m happy for you, Franky. Really. Bridget is a wonderful woman.”

“She is everything beyond my wildest dreams.” Franky said with a sappy look in her eye.

“It looks like both of us have found our match. Allie is....”. Bea looked down. “I’m so in love with her, Franky. I have never felt anything like this. I have never had such great....”

“Sex?” Franky said wiggling her eyebrows. “Now that you’ve tried the McMuff you’re hooked. After all those years of trying to get you to notice me, Blondie walks in, pregnant even, and sweeps you off your feet.”

“Well, I never felt this way about anyone. Much less a woman. But I am committed to her. And Debbie loves her.”

“She loves her too. She told me you told her about your relationship and she was okay with it.”

“Yes. She took in in stride.”

As if she knew they were talking about her, Debbie came into the kitchen. 

“Auntie Franky, where is the guacamole. I’m starving you know.”

“Alright, little Red. Here you go.”

She handed the little girl the bowl and smiled at her mother. “Well, Red. I guess we better join the others before our girlfriends start thinking we are up to something.”

Bea opened the refrigerator and handed Franky another beer and grabbed one for her self. 

She followed Franky out onto the patio and her eyes automatically sought out the beautiful blonde. As if she knew she was being watched, she raised her head and smiled. Her blue diamond kaleidoscope eyes twinkling in the autumn sunshine.

Bea walked directly too her and leaned in and kissed her gently. “I love you, beautiful girl,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for following. I am doing my best to update at least weekly. I am celebrating a special anniversary today. 17 years ago today. I became a grandma for the first time. I was 2 years old at the time. Ha ha.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been busy and my imagination dead..but it will get me through this story eventually

Chapter 40

As the party started winding down, Bea was very tipsy after having several beers and a couple of shots of tequila with Boomer and Franky.

Allie, about an hour after dinner, noticed Debbie was starting to yawn. She decided to take her upstairs and give her her bath and get her ready for bed. 

The little girl made the rounds giving everyone a hug and a kiss.

Bea grabbed Allie’s hand as she was walking away, “Thank you for taking care of Debs, Allie. You’re a great Mama.” She pulled a little bit harder and brought the blonde’s down onto her lap. She kissed her passionately and then let her go.

Franky and Boomer started giving Bea a hard time but she didn’t care. She loved Allie Novak and didn’t care who knew it.

Bridget was sitting on the outdoor swing, her feet up on Franky’s lap. The brunette had removed the older woman’s sandals and was massaging her feet.

“Why don’t you and Blondie get a room?”

Bridget had switched to water when Franky, Bea and Boomer started slamming shots of tequila.  
Franky had also stopped actively drinking about a half hour earlier but still had her buzz going on.

“We have a room. What about you and Bridget? You have a room?”

Everyone started laughing and Maxine and Boomer started picking up the leftovers and carrying them into the kitchen.

Bridget pulled her feet away and grabbed Franky’s hand. “Come on, baby. We’re going to help clean up.”

Franky moaned but got up and went and grabbed a couple of bowls.

Allie came back down and headed into the kitchen and started putting leftovers away and putting the dishes in the sink to be washed.

Bea came in with the last of the glasses and went over to the sink to start washing. 

Allie came over and tried to push the older woman to the side, “I’ve got this, Bea Go relax.”

“No, Allie. We are all going to clean up together. Then I would imagine everyone will be leaving. People have to work. Speaking of work, Bridget. I’d like to schedule some time with you to talk about the incident at the hospital. I know admin would certainly like me to have a clean bill of mental health.”

“Of course. Allie you were wanting to also do some grief counseling as well. I’ll call you tomorrow or the next day and we can set up a time for later in the week. Do you want me to come back here or would you like to come to my office?”

“Whatever is best for you.”

“We’ll decide when I call you then.”

 

After everyone left, Bea and Allie sat on the back patio in the swing. Bea had sobered up considerably and was almost asleep. Allie had pulled her to a lying position on her lap. It was a challenge considering her belly but they managed to find a comfortable position.

“Did you have a good time, Allie?” 

The young woman was lightly running her hands through the wild red curls. She smiled and said “Yes, babe. It was great. They are a fun group and all are actually kind as well.”

“I’m glad, beautiful girl. I want you to be comfortable around them.” She raised her hand and moved Allie’s hair behind her ear and whispered, “God, Allie you are so beautiful. I can’t believe you actually want me. You could have anyone.”

“Bea. I know you aren’t used to hearing compliments, but you are gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful in every way. And you are so fucking sexy. I want you all the time.” She took ahold of Bea’s hand and placed it over her heart. “Can you feel my heart beating, babe?” She raised her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist tenderly before laying her cheek into the older woman’s palm. “I love you, Bea. So much.”

Bea twisted up and around until she was sitting by the younger woman. “Allie. There are no words for how much I love you. And no words to describe how much I want you.” She leaned in and kissed the blonde gently and then pulled back and stood up. She reached down and grabbed Allie’s hand. “There are no words, beautiful girl. But come upstairs with me and I will show you.”

Allie smiled and stood up. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

They held hands as they walked through the house and checked the locks and turned out the lights.

They walked up the stairs and headed to their room. Once inside Bea pushed Allie up against the door. She kissed her passionately, raising her hands above her head and holding them there. Their tongues mated and their lips moved in a perfect rhythm that drove them both crazy with want.

Bea kissed her way down to Allie’s neck and kissed and bit her way from her earlobe down to her pulse point. 

Allie was breathing heavily and moaned when the redhead bit her neck. She whispered, “Bea. Take me to bed. Please. I want to make love with you. And I can’t wait any longer.”

Bea took her hand and led her to the bed. They stood next to the bed for a minute, just gazing into each other’s eyes. Then Allie reached across and placed her hands on the redhead’s hips and toyed with the hem of her shirt, her thumbs making small circles on the skin just above her waistline. 

Allie looked up and Bea’s eyes were almost black with passion. She started lifting the shirt off her body slowly, leaning down and kissing her abdomen and up to her breasts. She nibbled on one of her nipples through her bra and moaned when she felt it harden in response. 

Bea’s breath caught in her throat when she felt the younger woman biting her nipple. “Oh, god, Allie. That feels so good.” She used her arms to pull her shirt off completely and threw it on the floor. She moved her own hands to the younger woman’s cheeks and pulled her up until their lips could crash together. 

Allie reached behind Bea and undid her bra and then ran her hands around and up under her breasts. She held the weight of them in her hands and rubbed the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She again looked up into the older woman’s eyes. They stared at each other intently and then they were kissing passionately.

Bea tossed Allie’s brace, shirt and bra across the room and latched onto one of her nipples, tugging it with her mouth and teasing the nipple with her tongue. She rubbed her hands along the rounded abdomen. She pulled back and looked at Allie again. “Our baby. I’m so excited.”

“Me too, babe.” Allie said, tears falling from her eyes.

“Don’t cry, beautiful girl. What’s wrong?”

“I’m just so happy. I can’t believe that I’m here and that you love me. And want to raise this baby with me.”

“You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life, Allie. I want to be with you forever. I love you.”

She leaned in and wiped away Allie’s tears and then kissed her gently.

“Bea,” Allie whispered. “Lay down with me. I want to show you how much I love you. Slowly. I want to touch every inch of your body.” She leaned in and kissed her with so much passion that she had to pull back to breathe.

She looked the redhead in the eyes and pulled off her shorts. Leaving herself only in her panties.

She hooked her thumbs in Bea’s pants and pulled them down. The older woman kicked off her pants and laid on the bed, moving to the center.

She pulled Allie down beside her.

They kissed slowly and then Allie pushed Bea onto her back and straddled her. She pushed her hands up over her head. “Leave your hands there. I can’t think when you touch me.”

“But, I want to touch you, Allie. I want to feel you with my hands and my mouth.”

Allie moaned and almost lost her resolve. She took a deep breath and said. “You’ll get your turn. Please, babe. Just let me.”

Bea nodded and laid her hands above her head. Allie looked at her from head to toe and bit her lower lip. “You are so beautiful.”

“I’m not beautiful,” Bea said, scoffing.

“You are so beautiful, babe. Relax. I’m going to touch all of you and then I am going to make you come undone.”

Bea gasped. “Okay, Allie. I’m yours.” She said in a raspy voice. “I’ll always be yours.”

Allie smiled and leaned over and pressed her lips onto the beautiful lips of her red hot lover. She licked her lips and was immediately granted entry. Their tongues mingled and they moaned together. It was not long before they were forced to break apart so they could breathe.

Both women were gasping for breath. Allie watched in awe as she saw her desire mirrored in the beautiful brown eyes.

“Bea....” Allie whispered. “I-I can’t stay focused when you look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“With so much passion and desire.”

“I can’t hide the way I feel, Allie. I want you and I want you to touch me.”

She kissed her gently one more time and then kissed across her cheek and then to her ear and whispered, “Your wait is over.” She bit her earlobe then sucked on it as she kissed, licked and nipped her way down the redhead’s neck. She bit her on her pulse point then sucked deeply when Bea moaned. She kissed her way across to the other side of her neck and kissed, and nipped her way back up to her other ear. “What do you want, babe?”

“Allie, I-I want you to touch me. I need you. Please....” she breathed out. She tried raising her hips to take some of the edge off but Allie was not in a position that allowed her any friction.

Allie kissed her deeply again and brought her hands up and massaged both of Bea’s breasts. She then eased down her body kissing her chest as she went and pulled her right nipple into her mouth and sucked it into her mouth and then bathed it with her tongue. She switched sides and gave the other breast the same loving attention. 

Bea’s knees were bent and she was pushing her pelvis upward. “Allie. Please. I need you to touch me. I am aching so bad.” 

Allie licked her way down the redhead’s abdomen, licking her belly button while dragging her nails down the taut abdomen. She continued to move her hands down Bea’s body. She ran them down her hips and then down the side of her legs. Her mouth was now just a few short kisses away from her throbbing core. 

Bea began thrusting her hips trying to find any surface she could rub against. Allie smiled and raised up. She scooted down further and continued to allow her hands to caresses the older woman’s thighs, knees, calves and finally even her feet and toes.

She was quickly losing control of her own body. She quickly ran her hands back up Bea’s legs until she was back at her waist. She looked at Bea who was lying on her pillow rolling her head back and forth as she continued raising her hips. “Look at me, Bea. I want to watch you while I touch you. I want to watch you come undone.”

Bea’s almost black eyes peered into the enchanting blue eyes of the younger woman. 

Allie hooked her thumbs on the sides of Bea’s silky black underwear and pulled them easily down her legs and off her body completely.

Allie could see that Bea was soaking wet and there was no way she could stop herself from having a taste. “Babe, you’re so wet. Do you know what it does to me knowing I make you this excited?”

Bea smiled and whispered, “I hope it makes you feel the same way it makes me feel.”

Allie leaned down and blew on her lover’s soaked core making the redhead moan loudly. “Fuck, Allie. You’re killing me, baby. Please touch me. Put your mouth on me. God, anything.”

With that Allie moved her body so she could get into a good position and not squish her abdomen. She then licked Bea’s clit and then circled it with her tongue. 

Bea moaned and raised her hips. She reached down and ran her fingers through the younger woman’s silky blonde hair and then pulled her head tightly against her core. 

Allie raised up and grabbed Bea’s hands and moved them back up by her head. “No touching, babe. Let me make love to you. Please.”

“Allie....you’re driving me crazy. I need....I want...Fuck...I need to come...please touch me.”

The younger woman pressed her lips against the redhead and gave her a searing kiss. She quickly returned to her core and licked her from her opening up to her clit and back down to her wet center. 

Bea was raising her hips in a steady, rolling movement. Her breath was coming out in gasps and she would moan every few seconds. 

Allie knew Bea was close and she wanted her to experience the most mind blowing orgasm she had ever had so she moved her mouth over her clit and took it in her mouth. She ran her fingers up the redhead’s inner thigh and then placed her middle and ring finger at her wet opening. She raised her eyes so she could watch Bea’s reaction. 

Bea continued to move her hips, her head thrown back. “Babe. Look at me.”

The older woman raised up on her elbows and looked at the young blonde as she circled her clit with her tongue. She then felt her slide her fingers into her hot center. Her mouth opened and then she bit her lower lip. Allie slid her finger in and out of her opening slowly, curving her fingers so she could rub her g-spot with every thrust. She continued her assault on Bea’s clit.

Bea’s moans were getting louder and the demands of her body had taken over. “Allie...baby...I’m so close....”

Allie moaned into her clit and started moving faster in and out of her. She bent her fingers one last time and Bea’s body stiffened and she cried out. “Allie. ..I’m coming...God...that feels so fucking amazing...”

Allie kept up the movements of her mouth and her fingers until Bea collapsed back on the bed. Her breathing ragged and her body jerking and shaking from the force of the orgasm.

Allie took out her hand and licked her fingers, moaning at the incredible taste of the woman she was madly in love with.

She moved up and laid down beside Bea and raised herself on her elbow and watched as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high. 

Once Bea’s breathing returned to normal, she leaned over and kissed her gently. “Babe, you are so sexy when you come. I almost came myself just watching you.”

“Well, baby, almost isn’t good enough. It’s my turn to make you come. Lay down on your back.”

Allie did as she was told and Bea immediately took her underwear off. “Let’s get this barrier out of the way. I want to see and feel if you want me as much as I wanted you.” She eased her hand down Allie’s shoulder and down across her abdomen. She stopped just near her belly button and leaned down and kissed the firm rounded surface. Her heart burst with such reverence with the knowledge that they would soon have a baby. She whispered, “I can’t wait to meet you, little one. You have the most gorgeous Mama in the world. She and I are going to surround you with so much love. And your big sister, Debbie, will absolutely adore you.”

Allie moved her hands down and placed them on top of Bea’s. “I love you so much. Our baby is so lucky to have you as their Mommy. But right now, Mama wants to feel you inside her. Please, Bea. I need you so much.”

The older woman raised up and leaned forward and kissed the blonde with a passion so intense that they both moaned. “Your wish is my command, beautiful girl.”

She kissed her way down Allie’s body again until she came to the area that was begging for attention. She gently opened the younger woman’s thighs and gazed at her womanhood. She moaned and then went in for a taste. She licked slowly from her clit down to her very wet opening. She ran her tongue in circles just inside the opening eliciting a loud moan from a very turned on Allie. 

“I need you, Bea. Now, please. I need to come so bad. I ache with how much I want you.”

Bea moved so she could ease her fingers into her moist, heated core. She entered very slowly, but went as deep as possible. She wiggled her fingers inside before pulling them almost completely out.

Allie raised her hips. “I need you to fuck me, Bea. Deep and hard. I want to come with your fingers inside me. Please, babe.”

Bea locked her lips on the younger woman’s mouth and began moving her fingers in and out in a rapid manner. She used her thumb to tease her clit and kept pumping. Allie raised her hips to meet every thrust. “I’m so close, Bea. God. Don’t stop. Shit....yes....just like that...oh, yes...I-I’m....going to come....” She moaned loudly and Bea kissed her to try and muffle some of the sound, sure that Debbie could easily hear Allie’s expressions of sexual content.

Bea kept moving her fingers until Allie collapsed on the bed, breathing raggedly and trying to regain control of her senses.

The redhead moved up and laid her head beside Allie’s and kissed her gently. She pulled her into her arms and laced their fingers. “I love you.”

Allie was still dazed and not completely in control. “Bea. That was incredible. I love you, too.”  
She snuggled into the arms of her beautiful girlfriend and they both succumbed to sleep.

 

After getting up, getting Debbie ready for school and having breakfast, Bea took Debbie to school and then headed home. Allie had her appointment with the orthopedist at 10:30 and she wanted to take her somewhere nice for lunch. 

When she got back, Allie had just finished her shower and was in the bathroom in her robe. She smiled brightly when she saw her and went in and gave her a kiss and then proceeded to start undressing.

Allie could not help but watch as after each layer she took off, she revealed her beautifully toned body. She was completely lost in her perusal when Bea said, “Like what you see?

Allie blushed a little at being caught staring but regained her usual cheekiness and said, “I absolutely love what I see. With all my heart.”

Bea walked over to Allie, completely naked. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and gazed at their reflection in the mirror

“Damn. If we didn’t need to get you to this appointment so soon, I’d drag you in here with me and make love to you until the water runs cold. And even then, it would not be enough. I-I have never, umm, wanted...sex...so much or so often in my life,” she whispered, lowering her eyes as a wave of shyness took over. “We make love and I feel ecstatic from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, and everywhere in between. But as soon as it’s over, I want you all over again.”

Allie turned around facing the older woman. “I feel exactly the same, Bea. I thought everything I had before, with Jessie, could never happen again.”

Bea began feeling inadequate and started to pull away. 

Allie would not let her go. “Bea. What we have is so much better. In every way. And I can only hope you and I will be together for the rest of our lives. Because, babe, I have fallen so deeply in love with you, that I am pretty sure I would be unable to survive without you.”

“Really? You love me that much?” Bea asked, looking deeply into the younger woman’s eyes.

“Probably more if the truth be known.” She leaned in and kissed Bea, her hands caressing her back and then up to go around her shoulders. The kiss got a little heated. Before it could get too out of control, Allie pulled back. “Damn, if I didn’t want to get rid of this brace so much, I’d say fuck the appointment and I would spend the next few hours fucking you.”

Bea blushed a little at the blatant language but felt exactly the same. “I’m jumping in the shower now. I have a surprise for you after your appointment.”

“What is it?”

“You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Okay well hurry up.” Allie said, giving Bea one more tender kiss.”

 

Two and a half hours later, Bea and Allie parked in a parking lot in the old town area. Bea had asked Allie if she was up for a walk after a good outcome at the orthopedic appointment. She readily agreed.

They walked down the narrow streets, window shopping at the unique stores. 

They came to a courtyard and walked in on a cobblestone path. Bea held Allie’s hand and led her to a store. “This place is simply magical.”

They came up to a double doored entryway that was painted blue and had some ornate etchings on the doors.

Allie read the name on a small circular sign: La Casita de Kaleidoscopes. 

The bell jingled when they opened the door. The tiny shop was filled with some very beautiful art as well as some very unique kaleidoscopes. Some were made with water. They came in all shapes and sizes. One was even the shape of an airplane. And, as Bea said, everything was magical. 

They spent a full hour playing in the store. They were amazed at some of the interesting kaleidoscopes in the store. 

They were the only customers in the store as Mondays were not a busy time in the historic old town area. 

Allie decided she wanted to buy one for Debbie and picked out one that was blue-green with whimsical fairies on it and had a tube that was filled with oil and a variety of shapes and glitter.

“Allie, you don’t have to..”

“Bea, I know I don’t have to. I really want to. I know she will love it.”

The woman behind the counter rang up the purchase and thanked them for coming in. 

“Thank you. This has been a wonderful experience.”

The two women left the quaint little store and headed back out to the street. The walked down and decided to have some lunch. They decided to eat at the Church Street Cafe. 

After stuffing themselves on taco salads and sopapillas and honey, they walked back to the car. It was almost 2:00 pm. 

When they got in the car, Allie leaned over and kissed Bea on the cheek. “Thank you so much for such a wonderful day.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

They drove back to the house and went inside and gathered up some clothes to get some laundry done.

Allie’s phone rang and it was Franky. “Hey, Allie. I wanted to let you know the check arrived from Kaz’ life insurance policy. I’ll bring it by later today.”

“Thank you so much, Franky. I will go and open up an account at the bank and you can send me the bill and I’ll get you paid as soon as possible.”

“There’s really no rush. I know where you live.” 

They said goodbye and Allie started crying. Bea came back into the room and went and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman.

“What’s wrong, Allie?”

“Franky called and the life insurance check came in. It just hit me again. I will never see my sister again. She was always there for me. I miss her so much.”

“It’s okay, baby. Just cry it out. I can’t even imagine your pain. But I’m here and always will be. I’ve got you, beautiful girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for following.
> 
> Sadly, La Casita de Kaleidoscopes has closed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 41

On Tuesday evening, they went to the parenting class and Allie was more relaxed and really enjoyed learning about how to care for a baby. She was still apprehensive in her abilities but not worried as much as she had been in the past. 

She looked up into the eyes of the fiery redhead who had stolen her heart. They smiled a secret loving smile and returned to applying diapers to the mannequin baby. 

Allie giggled when the diaper fell off the “baby” when she picked it up.

“You need some more practice, Allie. Otherwise, you will get pooped and peed on.” Bea said, laughing.

“Knowing my luck, I feel that will happen more often than not.”

The instructor interrupted the two women to ask them if they planned on coming in for the birthing classes.

“Yes. We will be here. I understand they start more toward the end of November?”

“Yes. About a month before the baby’s due date. I’m thinking the Tuesday after Thanksgiving. So you have some time to plan and start getting ready at home for the little one.”

Allie began thinking about all of the things she was going to need for the baby. She would need a car seat, a stroller, a crib, diapers, pacifiers. Everything. What am I thinking? I can’t do this. I have no idea what I am doing. Bea should not have to deal with this.

Bea saw the younger woman stiffen up and become wide eyed. She knew she was feeling overwhelmed. She put her arms around her. “Allie, baby. Don’t worry. You’ve got this. We’ve got this. We are going to get through this together. Please, believe in yourself, sweetheart. You are going to be the best mother ever.”

“I am so glad you have confidence because I certainly don’t. There are all the things we have to get...”

“And we have plenty of time and we will do that together. We can decorate one of the spare rooms and make it into a nursery. Would you like to do that?”

“We can do that?”

“Yes. Of course we can. And we can have a bassinet in our room until you get comfortable with the baby sleeping in his or her own room.”

Allie smiled from ear to ear, her blue eyes twinkling with joy. “I love you so much, Bea Smith. I am so happy we are going to be mommies together.”

“Me too, beautiful girl.”

They spoke briefly to Doreen and Nash and then drove home to relieve Vera, who had come over to watch Debbie.

Although Allie was going to be Debbie’s primary nanny, they needed to try and hire someone for the times they both needed to be somewhere else. And for a period of time after the baby was born so Allie could adjust to a newborn. They talked about this on their way home. 

They decided they would put an ad in the Journal and interview together if possible.

They chatted with Vera about wedding plans after they got home and asked if she would be able to pick up Debbie from school the following day.

“We have appointments later in the day and we have planned to pick up all of the items we will need for the wedding.”

“Of course I will pick her up. I am so thankful for what you are doing to make my wedding day a memorable experience.”

“We are so happy to do this, Vera. You have been marvelous with Debbie and this would be just a drop in the bucket as to how much I have appreciated you for the last few years. I would never have been able to do everything I had to do as easily as I did. You worked day and night to make sure Debbie got to school and had a good breakfast. And was safe and happy.”

They hugged one another and Vera told them she would see them tomorrow afternoon.

 

The following day, Bea and Allie had gone to the party store to get decorations and paper goods for the wedding before heading to Bridget’s office for their counseling sessions.

Vera had arranged for her cake and told them she was getting her dress today.

Vera had told them she liked the colors lavender and white. So they picked out white table cloths and lavender plates and napkins. The plastic ware would be silver.

They picked out some serving platters that could be used for hors d’oeuvres. 

Allie had taken the check that Franky had brought her on Monday and opened a checking and savings account as well as a conservatorship account for the baby. She used one of the sample checks to pay Franky as she and Bea were going to be having lunch with the brunette in the early afternoon.

They went to a florist shop and arranged for a bouquet, boutonnières and a some floral arrangements for the tables.

Bea had already arranged for the catering of the food. It would be a simple meal of roast beef, brown gravy, roasted potatoes and vegetables, salads and rolls. 

They went to the Nob Hill area as Bea wanted to buy Vera a wedding gift. After picking her out a set of stoneware and flatware, they walked hand in hand back toward the car. Allie happened to glance across the street and noticed an empty storefront. The location would be ideal for her photography studio and she took down the number. Bea told her they would call and see about getting a viewing in a few days.

“I am really looking forward to photographing the wedding. I have been itching to get behind a camera. Especially now that I have use of both arms.”

“I’m glad your shoulder is better. I love it when you wrap your arms around me. You make me feel so loved, Allie.”

“I do love you, Bea,” Allie said, leaning in for a brief kiss.

“We have about an hour to kill before we head to Franky’s office. Do you have any suggestions?”

Allie smiled and smirked. “I could do a lot for you in an hour.”

Bea blushed but felt a jolt through her core at the thought of what the younger woman would do to her if they had a private place to go. Bea responded in a raspy voice, “Fuck, Allie. Do you know what you’re doing to me?” “Maybe. I’ll take care of that a little later on.” Alllie said with a wink. Bea signed and moaned quietly.

“Is there a shop nearby that sells baby things? Maybe we could look around and get a few ideas for the nursery.”

“That would be great. There is a Buy Buy Baby off I-40 and San Mateo. That is only about 10 minutes from Franky’s office. If you want we can go there. Take a look around.”

“That would be great, babe. Thank you.”

 

They drove the few miles to the baby furniture store. When they walked in, Allie became like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes lit up and she took in everything.

They walked around through the different furniture set ups. Allie fell in love with a white crib, dresser, hutch and changing table. They found out it would need to be ordered and then would be delivered and set up in their home. 

Alllie asked Bea what she thought and the redhead said, “I think it’s perfect. Should we go ahead and order it?”

Allie paused for a few seconds and then nodded her head. They went to the blanket section to see if they could find some crib sheets and blankets. The both fell in love with a crescent moon and star crib set that would be unisex and would look beautiful with the white furniture. “Maybe we could paint the moon and starts on the ceiling?”  
They put the crib set in the cart and realized by the time they paid and got the furniture ordered, it would be time to leave to go meet Franky for lunch. After paying and arranging for the furniture to be delivered in ten days, they headed back to the car and drove toward Franky’s office.

Allie sent a text to let the brunette know they would be there in about ten minutes. Franky texted back and said she would wait outside her office so they could just pick her up quickly and then they would go find somewhere to eat.

“So what are you in the mood to eat, babe?”

“I’m not that picky and you aren’t on the menu. What sounds good to you?”

Allie laughed and then said, “You pick. I said it first, so you have to pick.”

Bea scoffed, “Why can’t we just decide together?”

“Because neither of us will decide. We will just keep going around and around.”

“Let’s let Franky pick.”

“That is a great idea.”

When they turned on the corner that housed the Legal Aid center, Franky indeed was outside. She was leaning against the building looking at her phone. 

Bea honked the horn and the brunette jumped a bit.

“Hurry up, Doyle. We don’t have all day to wait on you.” Bea said, laughing.

Franky flipped Bea off, but then hurried over to the SUV and hopped into the back seat. She said hello to both women and buckled her seatbelt.

“So where are you taking me to eat, Red?”

“We decided to let you pick.”

“Are you sure? I’m so hungry I could eat a cow or two. I might break your bank.”

“It’s fine, Franky,” Allie said. “I would like to treat both of you to lunch.”

“That’s not necessary, Blondie.”

“I know. But I want to as a way to thank you for everything you have done for me and ultimately the baby. Speaking of which,” Allie said, rummaging around in her purse, “here is your payment for all the legal aide you gave me. I do want to keep you on retainer in case something should come up later. Joan is too whack to actually give up and be a decent human being.”

“Don’t worry, Allie. We are going to be looking out for you from all angles. Remember, you are the biological mother. You have way more rights than she will ever have.”

“I can’t help but worry about when the other shoe is going to drop.”

“Try not to worry, baby. There is no way we are going to let Cruella anywhere near you or the baby.”

“Okay. I will try and stay optimistic,” she said. “So where are we eating?”

“Let’s go to Tucano’s.”

“Is that Italian?” Allie asked.

Franky shook her head and said, “It’s a Brazilian restaurant. They have a great salad bar and bring a variety of meats, seafood and poultry to your table for you to try. It is very tasty and I guarantee you won’t leave there hungry.”

“Okay, that sounds great.”

“Alright ladies. Your wish is my command,” the redhead said, smiling.

It only took about fifteen minutes to make it to the restaurant and since it was past the lunch rush, they found a parking spot very close. They jumped out and Franky pulled out some change from her purse and put it in the parking meter.

They went inside and were seated immediately. The restaurant smelled heavenly and Allie’s mouth started watering.

A waiter came to their table very promptly and asked them what they wanted to drink. Franky and Bea both chose iced tea and Allie, after looking at the menu, asked for passion fruit juice.

“You must not be keeping your girl very satisfied, Red. If she is needing passion juice.”

Bea smacked Franky on her arm and said, “I would say I’m keeping her pretty pleased if all of the moaning and screaming is any indication.” Bea blushed at what she had said and Allie looked at her with her mouth wide open in shock.

“I can’t believe you actually said that, Bea. But you are right. You do keep me satisfied in every way. In and out of bed.”

Bea turned even redder than she was and Franky pounced. “So, Red. Why are you so embarrassed? Sounds like your dip in the lady pond has been an enjoyable one.” The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up, Franky.”

“Are you enjoying the McMuff?”

Bea could not make eye contact and was thankful when the waiter arrived with their drinks. “Would you like to have the Churrasco or do you prefer to order off the menu?”

They all agreed on the churrasco and the waiter told them to help themselves to the salad bar and the passadores would be by with some of the meat choices.

They got plates and picked a variety of choices from the salad bar. When they got back to the table, their drinks had arrived. Allie’s juice was served as a full glass as well as a small carafe.

She took a sip of the juice and moaned with delight. “I love passion fruit juice. Here, Bea, try some. You too, Franky.”

“I got all the passion I can handle, Blondie. If I got any hotter, you’d have to call the fire department.”

“You are so full of yourself, Francesca. Bridget might enjoy a little more than what you have. Come on. Give it a try.”

Bea took a long sip of the orange colored juice and moaned in a very sexy manner. “You’re right, Allie. This is wonderful. It has me fired up beyond belief,” she said, smiling and then winking at the younger woman.

Franky did not want to be outdone by her best friend so she also took a drink. She paused for a few seconds and then said, “It tastes good, but I don’t feel any sexier.”

The other two women laughed and Allie said, “It doesn’t work immediately. And if you had your girl here, it might work a lot quicker and a lot better.”

Franky huffed, “Bridget is happy with me just the way I am.”

“We’ll be sure and ask her in a little while. We are seeing her after we finish up here.”

“Red, you better not ask her anything.” Franky said, blushing. 

“You afraid she is gonna sell you out? Tell us how whipped you are?” Allie said laughing.

Bea started laughing so hard she was holding her sides. 

“Fuck you both.” Franky said, pouting.

A passadore stopped by their table and offered them some bacon wrapped turkey breast. They all accepted the skewered portion and started eating.

The conversation went back to mundane topics until they were all so stuffed they did not want to move.

 

They went and dropped Franky off at her office making plans to get together again soon. Then they drove over near the hospital to Bridget’s office. They parked in the lot and went into the building that housed multiple offices of a variety of medical specialties.

Bridget’s receptionist greeted them and asked them to take a seat. She offered them coffee, tea or water but they both declined.

Bridget came out soon and hugged both women. “It’s good to see both of you. Who wants to go first?”

Bea said she would go first because she didn’t want Allie to have to wait alone if she became upset after her session.

Bridget’s inner office was very cozy. There was an electric fireplace in one corner and there were two comfortable chairs in front of it. There was a sofa with high backed chair that sat adjacent to it. Her desk was in one corner of the room. 

She had a few works of art on the walls. All were southwest style and very serene.

Bea made herself comfortable on the couch and Bridget sat in the high backed chair.

“So Bea, it has been over two weeks since the incident. How are you feeling about returning to work?”

Bea took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m not going to lie, Bridget. I am not looking forward to returning to work at all. But that has little to do with the incident and everything to do with Allie. I-I’m so in love with her. I will miss being able to spend every waking and sleeping hour with her.”

“I know you had feelings for her from the first time you laid eyes on her. It seems the two of you are very happy together.”

“I have never been happier. I feel really guilty when I feel this happiness because I know I met Allie during likely one of the saddest times in her life. I sometimes wonder if we jumped into this relationship too quickly. In fact at times it worries me.”

“What about it worries you, Bea?”

The redhead looked down at her hands and tried to think of a way to explain her feelings. “We fell in love and into a, ummm, sexual relationship very quickly. The sex is amazing.” Bea looked down, blushing.

“You didn’t have a great sexual relationship with Harry. He forced himself on you. Were you afraid of intimacy with Allie?”

“Amazingly, no. All I knew was when I looked at her or was anywhere near her, my body reacted. I never felt anything like that ever before. I ached with how much I wanted her. The first time I kissed her was after I told her about Harry. I could not stop myself from kissing her. I was afraid afterward that she would be upset and run away. But she didn’t. She kissed me back. We agreed at that moment to take things slow. But then the incident at the hospital happened and I was so scared. My last thoughts before I rushed for the gun was that I would never see Debbie or Allie ever again. So after the situation de-escalated and she came to the hospital, I only knew that I wanted her. That I needed to feel alive after...” Bea began to cry softly. “...after I came so close to losing my life.” 

Bridget handed Bea a tissue box and then sat by her and held her hand. “It is a very normal thing to want to feel something that feels like a reaffirmation.”

Bea sobbed quietly for a few moments and Bridget sat quietly allowing her time to recollect herself. “When we made love the first time, I had never felt anything so powerful, yet so gentle in my life. And when we woke up, wrapped around each other, I never felt more at peace in my life.”

“So having been through all that, how do you feel about returning to the ER?”

“I am apprehensive and do have some fear. I am aware, however, that the chances of that happening again is minimal but also a real possibility. And that does scare me. But I will be more cautious than I was before. I am sure also that the hospital with have beefed up security and will begin looking at policies to assure safety of not only the staff, but the other patients and visitors as well.”

“Bea, while I believe you are ready to go back to work, I would not be surprised if you struggle once you get back to the ‘scene of the crime’.” Bridget said, staring intently at the redhead. “But, I will be there or one of the other behavioral health providers if you feel overwhelmed or even experience some PTSD.”

“Thank you, Bridget. This talk has certainly helped be bring things to the surface and I will advise you if I am having any emotional fallout from everything that happened.”

They both stood up and hugged each other and Bea went out to get Allie and bring her back. 

“Bridget is ready for you, sweetheart,” she said. “I will be here waiting for you. If you need me or want me I’ll be here waiting.”

“I will always need you and want you, babe.” She leaned in and kissed the redhead’s cheek and went on into Bridget’s inner sanctum.

“Sit down wherever you like, Allie,” Bridget said.

Allie opted for the chairs in front of the fireplace. 

“So, Allie. It looks like you and Bea are very close.”

“We are. I am madly in love with her. I am so excited about raising this baby with her.”

“How do you feel you are handling your sister’s death?”

“It has been emotionally hard. Bea has been a great support system. But that doesn’t stop the grief from breaking through at times. The pain can certainly be all consuming.”

“Have you had any cravings for drugs?”

Allie paused before answering. “Only once, actually.”

“Can you tell me about it and how you dealt with it?”

“When we went to California to clean out my apartment and have Kaz’ service, Bea and I were at my apartment alone and, ummm, we got carried away and ended up in bed while Franky and Boomer were out getting the truck.” Allie’s core throbbed when she remembered their passionate lovemaking. Then she remembered how much Bea hurt her.

“After we made love, Bea noticed a picture of me and Jessie on the nightstand. She said that Jessie was really beautiful. Then she became untouchable and cold. It was like a wall had come up around her. She snapped at me when I asked her if I had done something wrong. It felt as if my heart was torn out of my body. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried. The pain was so intense. For those minutes, I was sad for me. I was not even thinking about Kaz. I wanted something to take the edge off. But then I looked down and saw my bump and knew that I couldn’t hurt this baby. I have so many doubts about my ability to care for a baby. But in that moment I knew there was something way more important than myself. I vowed at that minute that I would never touch another drug. I am addicted to something else now.” Allie said, with a small hesitant laugh.

“Our time here is about you, Allie. But I want to tell you that Bea loves you and I’ve never seen her happier. But Harry, really got inside her head and made her feel unworthy, unloved and undesirable. She may have her slips and let him back in her head. She has come so far from where she was.”

“She has shared with me the hell he put her through. I will never hurt her. Not intentionally anyway. I want to grow old with her. Debbie is calling me Mama and we plan to raise the baby together. We have become a family.”

“I don't want to minimize your feelings, Allie. I just want to make sure you have grieved properly. It would not be totally uncommon for someone who had a horrible loss to seek comfort from a complete stranger. I’m not saying that is what happened, but I think it is important that you know these feelings may be a response to your grief.”

“I understand how that might happen. But I had immediate sexual feelings for Bea. Not emotional ones. I fell in love with her quickly but I don’t believe it was because of me losing my sister. But I will take that into advisement. I think I am ready to go now....” Allie was angry that Bridget would even suggest that her feelings were not what she felt they were.

“Allie. I did not mean to upset you. I see how happy you make Bea and I hope more than anything that the two of you work out. But I do believe it is something you should keep an open mind about.”

“Alright,” Allie said as she opened the door and headed to the waiting room. 

Bea stood up as soon as she saw Allie. The younger woman rushed to her and Bea pulled her into her arms. “Are you okay, baby?”

Allie said nothing. She just squeezed Bea tighter. After about a minute she pulled away and grabbed Bea’s hand. “Come on. We need to go.”

“Allie...wait...Bridget?” Bea looked over her shoulder and Bridget waved her on. And mouthed, “Sorry.”

Allie pulled Bea out into the hallway and rushed to the elevator. 

“Allie, sweetheart. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. I will talk to you about it tonight.”

“You’re not alright, Allie. And I can’t stand seeing you upset.”

The elevator door opened and Allie pulled Bea in. She pushed the button for the lobby and as soon as the doors closed, she pushed Bea up against the wall and pressed her lips against hers. She demanded entry into her mouth with her insistent tongue and then ravaged her mouth. 

She raised her hands and caressed Bea’s breasts through her shirt which made the redhead moan. 

Allie continued her assault on the older woman’s lips until she could no longer breathe. She pulled back and then placed her forehead against Bea’s. She was gasping for breath and when she finally caught her breath she whispered, “I love you. And I will never stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exciting things to come: Vera’s wedding, Balloon Fiesta, and baby Novak.  
> I will update as often as I can. Life can certainly be crazy busy.-B


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the delay. I had to read the exceptional book The Great Alone by Kristin Hannah. I knew once I started it, that I would not be able to put it down.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update!!!

Chapter 42

After getting off the elevator and getting back in the car, Bea turned in her seat and faced the blonde woman. “Please talk to me, Allie. I don’t like seeing you so upset.”

“Bea. I promise I will talk to you tonight, but for right now I just need a little time to think.”

“Okay. I understand. And I am here for you. I love you, too. I hope you know that.”

“I do, babe.” Allie put on her seatbelt and leaned her head onto the head rest and closed her eyes.

She knew she would have to tell Bea about what Bridget said. But in reality, she was scared. She could not stand the thought of not being with the redhead. She reached over and took her hand as she drove them out of the parking lot and into busy traffic.

 

Bea decided to order in pizza and make a salad for dinner. Having the three of them hang out in the den and maybe watch a movie or something on TV. 

Allie had been mostly quiet. She colored quietly with Debbie and at one point Bea caught her hugging Debbie and telling her she loved her. 

“I love you too, Mama. But you’re squishing me.”

Allie reluctantly let go and resumed coloring.

Bea was puzzled by Allie’s demeanor. She wished she could call Bridget and ask her what happened but since technically Allie was her patient, she could not release any information about their session. But she knew something happened and based on Allie’s attitude it was not something about her sister’s death. She looked at the clock and saw it was still early. It was going to be a long evening before they were able to have some private time to talk. 

The doorbell rang and Bea went and paid for the pizzas and brought them to the kitchen. 

Allie and Debbie were putting the crayons back in the box. Debbie jumped up and down while waiting for her mom to serve her. “I’m starving, Mommy. All that coloring worked up an appetite.”

Bea served Debbie a plate with salad and two pieces of pizza. She then handed Allie her plate and their hands brushed each other’s. Bea’s breath hitched and she gazed intently into the intense blue eyes of the younger woman. Desire was mirrored in their eyes.

Allie smirked knowing that Bea was turned on by that very minimal contact. Earlier in the elevator, both women had been very sexually charged up despite the circumstances surrounding Allie’s impassioned behavior. Allie had every intention of finishing what she started with Bea later in the evening. After their talk.

I have no idea how I am going to tell her what Bridget says. What if she decides she agrees with Bridget? What if she wants me to leave? I can’t imagine a life without her and Debbie. I feel deep in my heart that she loves me as much as I love her. But what if she decides that since it happened so fast that it can’t be real? Fuck. I don’t understand why Bridget would do this if she cares about Bea. 

“Baby, are you going to eat?” Bea asked. 

Allie was gazing off, lost in her own thoughts. She gazed at the slice of pizza in her hand.

“Allie?”

The younger woman looked up and met the warm brown eyes. “Sorry. I was off in my own little world.”

“Let’s go in the den and catch a movie. Debbie is waiting.”

Bea followed Allie into the room where Debbie was on her knees on the sofa holding of the DVD box for the movie Maleficent.

Bea rolled her eyes. This would be no less than the tenth time she had seen evil turned softie performance of Angelina Jolie.

Allie was excited. “I love this movie! Come on, Bea. Let’s get it started.”

Bea sighed but put the DVD on and sat on one side of Debbie while Allie sat on the other.

 

By the time the movie was over, Debbie was yawning. 

“Come on Debs. I will get you bathed and ready for bed.”

“Okay, Mommy.” She hugged Allie and kissed her cheek. “Will you come and read me a story, Mama?”

Allie squeezed her back. “Of course I will. I am going to clean up down here and check all the doors and then change into my jammies and will see you, Princess Debbie, in just a little bit.”

 

Allie went up and cleaned up a bit and then put on the blue nightgown Bea he given her. She applied just a light spray of her signature cologne and headed to Debbie’s room. She went into the bathroom and Debbie was playing with her dolls in the water.

Bea turned around soon after Allie walked in. She leaned close to her. “Mmmm. You smell so damn good,” she whispered.

Allie smirked and then winked. 

“Come on, Debs. It is time for you to get out. Let’s get you dried up and in your pajamas while Mama picks out a book to read to you.”

“Okay. Mama, will you read the one about spinning straw into gold?”

“Sure, baby. I will wait for you in your bed.”

Allie went in and turned Debbie’s bed down and went over to the bookshelf and looked for the storybook that had Rumplestiltskin in it. She found it fairly quickly and went and sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

She no more got settled until the baby started kicking. “Hurry, Debs. Your baby brother or baby sister is kicking. Come feel.”

Debbie ran quickly and jumped on the bed. Allie took her hands and laid them flat over her abdomen. After just a few seconds her belly moved and Debbie opened her eyes and mouth in surprise. “I felt it, Mama. Mommy, hurry come feel.”

Bea joined them on the bed and they all three had their hands splayed out waiting for the baby to move again. “She did it again, Mama.”

“You think you are going to get a baby sister, Debbie?” Allie asked.

“I think so. But, a baby brother would be alright too. But probably would not like to play Barbies with me.”

“Who knows? Maybe he would.”

Bea’s phone rang and she got up to get it from the dresser. It was her mother calling on FaceTime.

“Hi, Mama. How are you this evening?”

“Hello, Beatrice. I am doing well. We have not heard from you in awhile so we thought we’d call. Say hello to your father.”

“Hi, Dad. How are you doing?”

Dean Grey smiled as he came into view on the screen. “Hello. I am doing good. It has been really hot here lately. But I’ve stayed busy on the golf links. Your mother and I have been talking about maybe coming your way for the Balloon Fiesta. Would you be up for some company?”

“Of course, Dad. We would love to have you. It will be Allie’s first time seeing it.”

“Perfect. Let me speak to my granddaughter, Beatrice,” Dean said and Mindy’s face also came back on the screen.

Bea walked over and sat on the bed and handed Debbie the phone. “Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa. I just took a shower and Mama is going to read to me.”

Bea closed her eyes and whispered, “Shit.”

Allie looked at her with a questioning look on her face. 

Bea held up a finger to her lips and mouthed, “Later.”

“And I got to feel the baby move.” She moved closer to Allie and held the phone where her grandparents could see Allie too. 

“Ummm, hello again Mr. and Mrs. Grey. You look very well.”

“It’s nice seeing you again, Allie. I hope all is well with you.” Dean said, smiling.

‘Everything is going very well. I, ummm, am going to give you some time to visit with Bea and Debbie. It has been really nice talking to you both again. Take care.”

“You too, Allie.” Dean said. 

Mindy again did not say much but did say, “Goodbye, dear.”

They visited with Debbie for a few more minutes and then told her they were coming for a visit in just over a month. “I can’t wait to see you, Debbie. I have missed you loads.”

“I miss both of you too. I love you to the moon and back.”

“Goodnight, Princess Debbie. We love you too.”

“Beatrice?” Mindy said, and Debbie handed the phone back to her mother.

“Hello, Mama.” Bea got up and headed out the door. She knew she needed to tell her parents about her and Allie. She was a little nervous but was not going to let that stop her. She loved Allie with all her heart and hoped her parents would understand.

She headed to the seating area at the top of the stairs.

She sat down and took a deep breath. “I guess I have some explaining to do. First I want to apologize that I have not told you sooner. Things have, ummm, changed with Allie.”

“Honey, I am going to let you talk to your mother alone for right now. I love you. Okay?”

“I love you too, Dad. I will talk to you soon.” Her father nodded and moved out of view.

“Before you go any farther, Beatrice, I want to ask you one thing.” Mindy said.

“Go ahead,” Bea said, her heart pounding with trepidation.

“Are you happy?”

Tears sprang up in Bea’s eyes and she whispered, “I am so happy, Mama. I have never felt this happy before. I-I love her. I’m in love with Allie.”

“This has been quite sudden, honey. Are you sure you didn’t rush into it too quickly?”

“Mama, there are so many things I need to tell you. Allie was my patient as you know. I felt something, ummm, different, from the first time I saw her. At the time, I was shocked myself to find that I was very attracted to her.” Bea blushed and looked down so her mother could not see her eyes. “I was attracted to her sexually.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Go on.” 

Bea took a deep breath and then looked up. “From the very first, I could not stop myself from wanting to spend more time with her. I talked to Franky and well you know how she is,” Bea said laughing. “But, even she was encouraging me to take things slow. She was her usual self. Said she had been trying to hook up with me for years. That I was breaking her heart. All her usual bullshit.”

Bea’s mother laughed. “Trust me. I know how she is. She flirted with me on more than one occasion. I was shocked at first but eventually I was actually flattered.” Mindy blushed a little herself.

“Well, Allie had lost her sister and has had some issues with her brother in law’s sister, Joan. Franky is representing her legally. I went and saw her at the hospital on my day off and she had nowhere to go. I felt bad that she was alone, but I wanted to be near her. I wanted it more that I have ever wanted anything. So she agreed to stay here after she was discharged from the hospital. The attraction between us became more charged.”

“You told her about Harry?”

“Yes. It was a very emotional moment and after I fell apart telling her, I looked into her eyes and I could not stop myself from kissing her.”

“And I take it that she is also equally attracted to you?”

“My God, Mama. It is like a lit match on dry paper. The passion just flamed up between us. We both said we would take time to get to know each other better. Then the incident at the hospital happened. I was really upset. I could have died that night and Allie was beside herself. She came to the hospital with Franky once she knew the incident had been resolved.  
She drove me home. And that night, umm, there was so much emotion running through my mind. The biggest was that I wanted and needed to feel alive because for a while I really thought I was going to die.” Bea began sobbing. 

“It’s okay, baby. Cry it out.”

Bea cried for a couple of minutes before she was able to bring her emotions under control.

“When we got back here, I didn’t want to be alone. So, I asked her if she would sleep with me. I really had good intentions. But once we were in bed. Things changed.” Bea was not sure she could tell her mother about the incredible sex they had so instead she opted to go with the G-rated version. “We made love. And it was incredible.”

“So you had great sex. How did it end up with Debbie calling her Mama?”

“You cut right to the chase, Mama,” Bea said, laughing.

“Have you ever known me to be any other way, Beatrice?”

“We went to California to bury her sister and came back here. I knew I was in love with her long before we slept together but I just couldn’t blurt it out. But I finally could not hold it in any longer. So, I told her and she feels the same. We are going to raise the baby together. Debbie actually came bursting into our bedroom one morning and thought it was hilarious that Allie and I were in bed together. She asked if we had a sleepover. So I decided that I needed to tell her. She took it very well. She already loved Allie so it was an easy transition. It was made easier of course by her best friend, Hannah, who happens to have two moms. So she asked Allie if she could call her Mama. And here we are.”

“May I say I have never seen you look happier or more radiant. Baby, if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you. I’m in shock a bit because it is a woman. But I will be fine with it. Unless she breaks your heart. Then she will see what Mama Grey does to anyone who hurts her baby. If I had know that Harry was abusing you, I assure you he would have had my wrath as well.”

“Thank you, Mama. I love you. Do you think I should tell Dad now?”

“I love you too baby. And I will take care of telling your father. He will be fine with it too. But initially, no doubt, he will be in a little bit of shock.”

“Okay, Mama. Thank you so much for understanding. I should have never doubted that you would be anything but.”

“And just so you know, I cannot wait to meet your Allie. I need to size up the woman who has stolen your heart. Check her out for myself.”

“Then I guess you will get your wish in just over a couple of weeks. Let me know your flight details so I can arrange to pick you up.”

“Okay. Will do. I am so glad you are happy, baby.”

“I cannot ever imagine I could be any happier. I love her so much, Mama.”

“I can tell. Goodnight now.”

Allie was walking up the hallway having read Debbie to sleep. She did not mean to eavesdrop drop, but she could not help but overhear the last part of the conversation. Tears flowed from her eyes. She just told her mother that she loves me. God, I love this woman.

Allie waited until Bea stood up and then she pulled her into her arms. “Bea. You told your mom about us. I heard that last part. Babe, I can’t tell you in words how much I love you but I can show you.” She leaned in and kissed her lips gently then with a bit of heat. They moaned and pulled apart.

“Let me go kiss Debbie goodnight and then I’m yours, beautiful girl. All yours.” She pecked her on the cheek and headed to Debbie’s room. She kissed Debbie’s forehead and whispered that she loved her.

When she got back to the bedroom, Allie was in the restroom brushing her teeth. Bea quickly stripped herself down to her bra and panties and joined her lover at the sink.

Allie eyed the beautiful, scantily clad redhead. Her breath caught in her throat and she finished brushing her teeth and rinsed out her mouth.

She grabbed Bea from behind and kissed her shoulder as she eased the bra strap down her arm. She kissed lifted her wild curls and kissed her upper back until she got to the other shoulder and she eased that strap down off her shoulder. She pulled the straps completely down and off her arms. She watched their reflections in the bathroom mirror. She exposed the redhead’s breasts and then raised her hands up and cupped a breast in each one. 

Bea’s eyes fluttered closed and she moaned. She raised her own hands and used them to press Allie’s hands tighter against her soft globes. “Allie. God, I want you.”

“Be patient, babe. You’ll have me. Look in the mirror.”

Bea opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and was fascinated by the appearance of Allie’s and her own hands pressing against her breasts. Bea’s eyes were almost black with desire while Allie’s iridescent blue eyes were alight with a fire of their own.

“Take me to bed, Allie. Please.”

Allie instead moved her right hand down and cupped Bea’s hot center, eliciting a loud moan from the older woman. “Your panties are wet, babe. Let’s take them off.”

Allie slowly pulled the older woman’s underwear down her legs and then ran her hands up the front of them. She slightly grazed Bea”s clit as her hands made their back up to the perky breasts. She pinched both nipples and watched in delight as Bea’s mouth opened slightly as she leaned her head back. Watching her reaction and seeing her hands touching her body made Allie extremely hot. She quickly pulled her hands away and threw her gown over her head. She returned her hands to Beas breasts and kissed the back of her neck.

“You’re so beautiful, babe. I want to have my way with you right here, while you watch me in the mirror. I want to watch every single reaction in your eyes when I touch you.”

Bea leaned her head back and Allie kissed her with every bit of passion that she was feeling and then bit her lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. 

Allie moaned and squeezed Bea’s breasts harder. She rolled her nipples between her fingers and swallowed the redhead’s moans.

Bea raised her arms and ran her fingers through Allie’s blonde locks. Their kiss was so overwhelmingly passionate that they had to break apart in order to catch their breath.

Bea looked in the mirror and looked directly into the reflection of Allie’s eyes.

“Shit, Allie. The way you kiss is out of this world. But, I want you to touch me, baby. I want your hands on me, and in me.”

Allie continued to gaze intently at the fiery redhead. She started moving her right hand downward. She lightly caressed the skin over Bea’s rib cage and then down to her hip and then slowly across to her hot center.

Their eyes never stopped looking at one another. Bea bit her lower lip when Allie lightly touched her clit. It was a barely there touch, but it set the redhead on fire. Her breath caught in her chest and she moaned.

Allie saw the change in Bea’s eyes. They went from soft brown to almost black in a matter of seconds. She decided that she would not torture her lover any longer and give her what she so desperately needed.

“Bea,” she whispered. “Look at me, babe. I want to watch you. Mmmm, you are so fucking beautiful and so sexy.” She moved her hand over the redhead’s mound and then bent her fingers slightly and felt the wetness that was pooling at the entrance. “You’re so wet, babe. Do you know what it does to me knowing I make you that wet?” She eased her fingers up through the folds until she found the hard swollen clit. She circled it many times. Bea began to move her hips trying to get more direct contact.

“Please, Allie. I want you inside me. I need you. You can’t imagine how deep my ache for your touch is.”

“Okay, babe. Is this what you want?” Allie asked as she lowered her hand and slid two fingers into the steaming hot, wet core of her lover.

“Oh...God,,,Yes...M-more, please.”

Allie dropped her other hand and used it to caress the swollen clit while the fingers of her other hand continued their in and out movement within the older woman’s tight core.

“Look at me, Bea. I want to watch you come. You are so incredibly beautiful when you fly off the edge.”

Bea opened her eyes and made direct contact again with Allie’s eyes which were now dark. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Bea took one of her hands off the cabinet and moved it behind her until she found Allie’s crotch. “Take your panties off, Allie. I want you to come too. Fuck, I need to touch you.” 

Allie moved her hand quickly away from her lover’s clit and quickly pulled her underwear off and left them on the floor.

Bea now had unimpeded access to the younger woman’s core. She managed to find her center and noticed quickly that Allie too was very wet and she did not hesitate before sliding her middle and ring fingers into the blonde’s hot center. “Ride my fingers, Allie. Please. I am not going to last long. I’m so close. I want to feel you. You are making me feel so fucking good.”

Allie started riding the redhead’s fingers and intensified her movements within her and on her clit. “God, Bea. You look so fucking sexy. I love seeing my hands on you and in you. Look at me, babe. Your walls are closing in on my fingers. I know you are going to come very soon. And I want to watch you.” Allie moaned loudly as the redhead bit her lower lip and looked in the mirror. “Babe, do you know what it does to me seeing you like this. It makes me feel like I could explode at any second. And God, you feel so good inside me. Mmmm, so fucking good.”

She started moving her hips in a circular motion causing the older woman’s fingers to glide in and out of her. “Bea...fuck....I am so close baby....Keep looking at me....Don’t close your eyes....I need to watch you...God, Bea...You’re so beautiful...Come for me,” she whispered as she gently bit her earlobe.

“Allie, baby. I can’t stop...oh....oh....yes....I-I....oh, fuck.....Allie.....God I love you so much....” And then the beautiful redhead came undone. She moaned loudly and cried out. “Allie.....”

Allie watched with great awe and joy as her lover rode out her orgasm and she followed her over the edge when her own body could no longer hold back the flood of explosive sensation that ravaged every nerve ending in her core. She held onto Bea around her waist, their fingers still buried deep inside the other. “I love you too, Bea.” Allie gasped in between heavy breaths.

 

After several minutes, they were able to compose themselves and Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom. They both crawled under the blankets and snuggled in to each other. 

“I heard what you told your mother about me.”

“Every word was true, Allie. I love you with all my heart and I want my parents to get to know you too. They will love you just as much as Debbie and I do.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” she said as she lightly kissed Bea. 

They laid there quietly for a few minutes. Then Bea raised up on her elbow. “Are you ready to tell me what happened with Bridget? I know you were very upset.”

Allie looked deep into Bea’s eyes and had no doubts. “She said we might have fallen for each other too fast. That it might fizzle out. That maybe my feelings were a grief reaction. I’m not going to lie, Bea. She really pissed me off. I know this relationship developed fast. But I wanted you physically from the minute I saw you. And then I fell in love with the caring, compassionate and beautiful woman you are. And my feelings are not going to change. I cannot even fathom a future without you in it. You and Debbie.”

Bea quietly gazed into the dazzling blue eyes of her lover and then whispered, “You are my forever, Allie. And we are going to grow old together. We are going to raise our children. Maybe even more than the two we already have. We will cry when we watch them reach those milestones in life. First steps, first day of kindergarten, graduation, marriage,” then Bea giggled and said, “And grand babies, Allie. We are going to be the best Grandmas ever.”

Allie laughed along as she envisioned a teen age Debbie and then a rambunctious blue eyed blonde boy?

She snuggled closer to Bea and kissed her, “I love you so much. And we are going to have a very happy and fulfilling life. Right, Beatrice?”

Bea started tickling Allie until she begged for her to stop. By that point Bea could not help but notice the naked beauty who was sprawled out. She moaned and then whispered, “I want you again, beautiful girl.” And with that she kissed her with every bit of passion that she had and they made love slowly late into the night and then fell asleep in each other’s arms, spent, but gloriously happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate those of you who are hanging with me patiently.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera’s wedding....and some very inappropriate activities ensue...NSFW..and maybe not anywhere. Ha ha.. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 43

The early afternoon of Vera’s wedding was a bustle of activity. The event company had come by and sat up the chairs and tables and Bea and Allie busied themselves with decorating the chairs with lavender silk and white lace. They planned to wait until closer to the time for the wedding to decorate the tables. 

As the afternoon wore on, the trio, including Debbie, slowly but surely got everything put together. The back yard was absolutely gorgeous. 

Vera and her sister, Tina, arrived just after 2:00 PM. Vera carried in her dress along with a small case that had her shoes, make up bag and the rings.

Tina carried in the cake and her own garment bag. She sat the cake on top of the bar. It was a small 3 tier cake with light purple roses and the existential bride and groom on top. 

Allie and Bea were getting the items ready to take outside to decorate the tables. 

“Wow, Miss Bennett. Your cake is pretty. I can’t wait to have a piece of it. I am already starving.”

Everyone laughed at the precocious little girl. Bea had bathed her earlier and French braided her hair. Allie was going to put a ring of flowers in her hair after she had her dress on.

As soon as the tables were set up, the catering company arrived and sat out the foods in elegant silver serving chafers. They lit the Sterno to keep the food warm. They would come back the following day to pick up their service items.

Everything smelled delicious and looked wonderful.

“Bea and Allie, I don’t quite know how to thank you. Words cannot even come close to how grateful I am.”

“Vera, I told you we wanted to do this. Now come on upstairs. We need to get you ready to marry that lucky man who will get to call you his wife in a few short hours.”

Tina and Vera went into the room Vera had always slept in. While Allie got ready, Bea got Debbie dressed and then headed back to her room to get herself dressed.

When she walked into the room, Allie was walking out of the bathroom putting her earring in her ear. She was wearing a baby blue halter top dress that looked beautiful on her.

“You look stunning,” Bea said, grabbing both of her hands and filling her eyes with the blonde beauty. “Gorgeous, actually.”

“Bea, I look like a house.” Allie said, pouting.

“Allie, you are beautiful. You have a glow about you. And our baby,” she said, placing her hands on her abdomen, “growing inside of you is truly remarkable. You look sexy, beautiful girl. In fact...”. The older woman took her index finger and ran it down the side of the blonde’s neck and to the middle of her chest. She was making her way down to the enticing cleavage.

“Bea, stop,” Allie said, grabbing her hand. “It took me a long time to get ready and we don’t have time for any distractions, no matter how pleasurable they may be.”

Bea laughed, then said, “Debbie is ready for you to put the flowers in her hair.”

“I will take care of that right now. Then I will take her into Vera’s room and take some wedding preparation photos. I am excited about taking pictures again.”

Bea leaned in and grazed Allie’s lips. “I’m glad, sweetheart.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

Allie went into her old room and picked up her cameras and went to Debbie’s room. The little girl was playing barbies and looked adorable in her lavender dress. It had a full skirt and she had on some white sandals.

“Well, look at the beautiful Princess Debbie.”

“Hi, Mama,” Debbie said, with a giggle. “You look like a princess too.”

“If you say so. Come let me put these flowers in your hair. Then I want to take pictures.”

“Okay, Mama.”

It did not take long for Allie to weave the flowers into the little girl’s hair. She had the little girl do several poses for her while she took snapshots. One picture, Allie knew, was going to melt everyone’s heart. She had posed her in such a way that her reflection in the mirror was the heart of the photograph. She had actually captured it when Debbie wasn’t posing. Her happiness was shown in a spontaneous smile and sparkling brown eyes. Allie wanted to go to her laptop immediately to see it enlarged, but knew she needed to take pictures of the happy bride.

Debbie and Allie went to Vera’s room and knocked on the door. Tina opened the door and let them in. 

Vera was pacing nervously. Tina was doing everything she could to keep her calm. 

Allie decided getting some pictures might help calm Vera down. “Vera, I’d like to take some pictures of you and Tina getting ready. I am going to put together a photo album for you that will incorporate the preparations. Will that be okay?”

Vera smiled and nodded. “I can’t believe how nervous I am.”

“Every bride is nervous on their wedding day. Tina, we have just over an hour to get our lovely bride dressed and primped. Debbie, go see if Mommy is ready. She will need to go downstairs and greet the guests as they arrive. Come right back and let me know, okay?”

The little girl opened the door and ran to her mothers’ room. Bea had showered and was dressed in white capris and a sleeveless pastel top that had swirls of many colors. The top was cut low in the front and showed a tiny bit of cleavage. The back of the shirt was connected with crisscrossed pieces of the pastel material that gave an appearance of lattice. She had opted to wear her hair up and was applying make up.

“You look pretty, Mommy.” Debbie said, gazing lovingly at her mother. “Allie told me to come tell you to hurry up and go downstairs and wait for the guests to get here. So, now I’ve told you and I need to go back and tell her because she said for me to come right back.”

“Okay, baby,” Bea said as she squatted down to eye level. “You look beautiful, too. I love the flowers in your hair. Are you excited?”

“Yes! I can’t wait to have some cake.” 

“Well there is also a meal. Roast beef, mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables.”

“Well that’s good because I am gong to be hungry by the time I finish all this work.”

Bea kissed her daughter on her cheek and told her to go back to Allie.

As she watched her daughter scamper off, she shook her head. She could not believe how quickly the little girl was growing. She seemed to be very well adjusted. She was thankful that she loved Allie just as much as she did. She shook off the sentimental feelings and went back to finishing her make up. Once she finished she put on some white heels to complete her outfit.

 

Vera had settled down considerably and her sister was able to get her dressed and was now working on her make-up. 

Tina was already fully dressed and made up. She was wearing a tea-length lavender dress. She had put her hair in an up do. 

Allie had captured many pictures of the two of them. Debbie came bursting in and said, “Mama, Mommy is almost ready. She will be downstairs in a little bit.”

“Debbie, you should always knock before you come into a room when the door is closed. What if Vera had been naked?”

Debbie started laughing and couldn’t stop. Soon all three women joined in as they could not help it. The joyous laughter was contagious.

They finally had Vera dressed in her floor length simple off the shoulder white bridal gown. Tina had the veil ready to put on but they still had almost a half hour. Allie said she was going downstairs but would be back in time to capture plenty of photographs.

She took Debbie to the den and turned on the television to the cartoon channel. “Stay here, sweetie. Me or Mommy will come get you when it’s time.”

Allie found Bea standing on the patio talking to an older couple. Seeing her skin through her blouse and her shapely backside encased in the well fitting white capris was almost too much for her to take. Damn, she is fucking hot. I hope this does not go on too long or I will be dragging her into the closet or pantry and having my way with her. 

She took a few deep breaths and got herself under control and then joined her on the patio.

Bea turned when she heard the door open. “There you are, Allie. This is Vera’s parents, James and Celia Bennett. This is Allie Novak, my girlfriend and the one who will be photographing today’s activities .”

They shook hands and greeted each other warmly. 

Celia asked if she could go be with Vera and Tina so Bea led her up the stairs.

Allie told Bea where Debbie was as she headed off with Vera’s mom.

The doorbell rang and Allie excused herself and went to answer it. It was who she assumed was Adam and his entire wedding party. 

“Hello, you must be Adam. I’m Allie Novak.”

“Hi, Allie. I’m Adam Thurmond. These are my parents Peter and Helen. My brother, and best man, Steve and my baby sister, Lily.”

“It’s so nice meeting all of you. Come on in. Vera’s dad is out on the patio.”

They walked through the house and out onto the patio. 

Bea returned from upstairs and introductions were made again.

“We can’t thank you enough for hosting the wedding,” Adam said.

“Well, I am sure Vera’s crazy schedule limited the time you could spend together. We are so happy to do this for her, and you. Make yourself at home. I am going to go check on a couple of last minute details and see if Debbie is still watching her cartoon.”

The doorbell rang again and Allie said she would get it.

The wedding officiant had arrived and right behind her were 2 couples.

“You must be Reverend Armijo?”

“Yes, but please just call me Jeanine.” She turned to the couples behind her and said, “You must be here for the same reason I am.”

They all laughed and the two couples introduced themselves as Bill and Jana and Ramon and Lexie.

Allie led them all back to the patio. Bea was just bringing Debbie out of the downstairs restroom. She had wanted to make sure Debbie didn’t need to pee during the wedding.

Again introductions were made and everyone started going about finding their seat and places.

“James, if you’re ready we will go upstairs and get your daughter?” Allie said. “I want to take a few photos with Celia and Vera. Then it will be time for you to walk your daughter down the aisle.”

“I’m ready.”

They headed upstairs and Allie knocked on the door. Debbie held tightly to her hand. She was suddenly nervous.

“Debs, you are going to be the best ring bearer ever. You’re going to do just fine. I am so excited about taking your picture.”

“Okay, Mama. I will do my very best.”

“You’ll be perfect.” Allie said as she kissed Debbie gently on her cheek.

Allie knocked on the door and Tina opened it. Allie asked if everyone was ready and she nodded.

She went in and asked Celia if she would pose as if she was placing the veil. After a few pictures, Allie pulled her cell out of her pocket and asked Bea if everything was ready downstairs.

Bea said it was and she would wait by the patio door for Debbie and then start the music when the time was right.

Allie turned around and told the others that everything was ready. She asked Celia if she needed help going back down and she declined. She took Debbie’s hand and told her she was going to be fine. 

Tina brought over the satin covered pillow that contained the rings. She handed them to Debbie. The rings were ornately tied onto the pillow. She then handed Vera her bouquet and hugged her. “I am going to miss you when you leave. But, I hope you know, I wish you nothing but happiness.”

“I love you. Now stop or I am going to start crying.”

Allie took a couple of quick snapshots and then turned to Debbie.

“Okay, baby. I am going down to the bottom of the stairs so I can take pictures of you coming down. Go wait with Mommy after you get down there, and then when it is time to go out she will tell you. You are so pretty!”

“Thank you, Mama.”

Allie walked to the bottom of the stairs and waited. Soon Debbie appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled. She then began slowly walking down until she reached the bottom. Allie could not resist leaning down and kissing her on her head. 

Debbie went over to the door and waited by her mother. Bea squatted down and smiled at the little girl and hugged her.

Tina next came walking down the staircase and Allie snapped photos all the way down. She went and stood near Bea and then Vera and her Dad started coming down. Allie took as many photographs as possible and then once they got to the bottom step she took one last one and then said. “Alright, I’ll see you outside. You are absolutely stunning. Adam will not know what hit him.”

Bea watched the love of her life in her element and was beyond impressed. And she was so gorgeous in that blue dress. She wanted to kiss her bare shoulders and slowly take the dress off her and make.....Shit, it’s the middle of a wedding and I want to strip my girlfriend and have sex. Good grief, Smith. Get a grip.

As soon as Allie nodded Bea turned on the song that Vera had chosen for her wedding, From This Moment On by Shania Twain.

Adam and Steve stood by the arbor. Adam in his Air Force dress blues and Steve in a black suit. They each had a lilac colored boutonnière pinned to their lapel. When the music started they both stood straight and tall. 

I just swear  
That I'll aways be there  
I give anything  
And everything  
And I will always care  
Through weakness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow  
For better, for worse  
I will love you  
With every beat of my heart

Debbie slowly made her way up the flagstone path between the chairs that had been set up and went and stood on the stone they had planned for.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

Then came Tina in her lavender dress. She was all smiles and marched her way down and stood by Debbie.

From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only, for your happiness  
And for your love, I give my last breath  
From this moment on

Then everyone stood as Vera, arm in arm with her father began walking toward the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this moment, I will love you  
As long as I live from this moment on

Adam and Vera stood under the arbor and said their vows. Then Jeanine asked for the rings. Debbie walked up to the arbor and stood near the bride and groom. Once the rings were placed, the reverend introduced them as man and wife and said he could kiss his bride. 

The Sandia Mountains glowed bright pink in the background as the newlyweds faced each other. Adam gently lifted the veil and leaned in to kiss Vera and Debbie cringed and made a face. 

Fortunately all eyes were on the bride and groom except for Bea who was cracking up. 

After Allie finally had all the photographs from the wedding party, they all sat down to enjoy the meal.

Afterward, Vera and Adam cut the cake and Bea and Allie served it to the guests. Debbie smiled when they gave her an extra big piece.

As the time for everyone to leave approached, Vera told all of the single women to stand together so she could toss her bouquet.

She turned her back and let it fly and it landed in Allie’s hands. 

Bea for that second imagined Allie committing to her and becoming her legal wife and could not believe that in time, she would ever settle for anything less.

Adam and Vera left as the guests tossed birdseed on them. The remaining guests helped to quickly put things in order and after Tina quickly went upstairs and gathered her and Vera’s belongings, all of them left. They thanked Bea and Allie over and over.

When the last one cleared the threshold, Bea closed and locked the door. She went looking for Debbie and Allie. She found Debbie out like a light on the couch and Allie standing at the bar looking at her laptop uploading the photos. 

She did not see or hear Bea approaching her and was startled when she felt arms come around her waist and lips pressed against the side of her neck. “Hey, babe. Look at the pic....” Allie said before finding herself turned and pinned to the bar. 

Bea kissed Allie with all of the pent up desire she had been banking throughout the afternoon. She licked Allie’s lips and demanded entry. They both moaned and the kiss became more and more passionate. Bea lifted her hands up Allie’s bare back and came to the tie that was holding the halter top in place. She pulled the end of one of the straps and the bow came undone. She quickly pulled the straps down exposing the blonde’s perky breasts. She pulled her lips away from Allie’s and immediately took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked on it.

“Babe....oh.....fuck....ummm....Debbie.....she is....Bea...wait...”

Bea raised her head and said, “She is sound asleep on the couch. And you have been driving me crazy all day with your sexy back exposed. Do you know what it did to me knowing all I had to do was pull that strap and that bow would come untied. All I could think about was your breasts spilling out and having your nipples in my mouth and the weight of them in my hands. I want you, Allie. I want you right now.”

“God, Bea. I want you too. Your capris are a perfect fit and made me want to grab your ass all day long. But, we can’t right here, Debbie might hear us. It is not as if you are a quiet lover.”

Bea blushed and then said, “Follow me.” She stopped in the laundry room and opened the dryer and was thankful there were fluffy towels inside.  
She took them into the garage and left the door slightly ajar in case Debbie did wake up and call for them.

She pulled Allie into her arms and kissed her passionately until neither of them could breathe. Bea had her hands full of Allie’s breasts and Allie had her hands on Bea’s tight ass and was pulling her in as tight as she could. She had eased her bare thigh between her legs and was thrilled when the redhead began seeking contact on her overheated core.

She eased her hands around to the front of Bea’s waist and unbuttoned and unzipped her capris. She then ran her hands back around to her backside and put them inside the back of the garment. “Fuck, Bea. Are you wearing a thong?”

Bea nodded and then leaned in to capture the plump lips again and again as she rubbed herself against the younger woman’s thigh. She moved her mouth to the younger woman’s ear and whispered, “I want to fuck you on top of your car, Allie. I wanted to in California. And every time I come in here, all I can see is you naked on the hood of your car and me with my fingers inside you, working you up, until you come. Please, Allie?”

The younger woman could not resist any request the redhead made. “That sounds like a great idea, babe. Keep in mind though, I will be wanting to feel you come, too.” Allie stood in front of the midnight blue car, her breasts exposed and to Bea she never looked more lovely. She leaned her hands on the hood of the car and eased herself up until her entire body was lying across it.

Bea had laid the towels on the hood to provide protection to the paint but also to give Allie some bit of comfort. However, as the younger woman leaned back on her elbows, it did not appear she had anything on her mind but having her needs met. She raised her hips and pulled off her soaked panties and shot them like a slingshot right at Bea’s face. Then she raised the skirt part of her dress up so there were no boundaries between her and the overheated redhead. “Come on, Bea. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Bea’s heart pounded and she could feel her core throbbing with every beat. She quickly pulled her shirt and bra off and then took off her capris. She stood there in her barely there thong and gazed lovingly at the gorgeous blonde.

Allied crooked her finger, encouraging Bea to come and touch her. 

The redhead needed no further encouragement. She placed her arms underneath the younger woman’s thighs and pulled her closer. She licked the insides of both thighs before easing her face down and using her tongue to tease the blonde’s very swollen clit. She sucked her clit into her mouth several times and used the tip of her tongue to stimulate the area that was the most sensitive.

Allie’s heels were firmly on the car hood and she was lifting her hips up and down. Bea brought her hand up and added her fingers to the action. She placed them just at the opening of Allie’s core and raised her head. “Tell me what you want, baby. Do you want to feel me inside of you as bad as I want to be there?”

Allie moaned loudly, “Bea....please.....yes....inside me...and I want your mouth.....back where it was...sucking me....”. Allie could hardly talk due to being breathless.

Bea did not make her beg long as she wanted more than anything to make her girlfriend come. She began pumping her fingers in and out of her and resumed her erotic mouth action upon her clit. She could feel Allie’s walls closing in with every movement and as much as she wanted to have her fingers inside her for hours, she wanted to feel her come apart. She intensified her tongue movement on her clit and began pumping in her harder and deeper. 

Allie moved her hands to Bea’s hair and released the clasp that was holding it up. Her wild hair came tumbling down and the blonde moved her fingers through it and pulled Bea as tightly against her as she could.

“Bea...fuck....that feels....oh, shit....so...fucking good....I’m so close....oh....yes...yes....I’m coming...Bea...” The blonde’s hips were moving in harmony with the redhead’s hands and she kept the motion going until the orgasm ended. She continued to moan and say Bea’s name over and over. She collapsed onto the towels, her body twitching and trembling.

Bea had raised herself up and stood watching the beautiful woman slowly recover. “You are so beautiful, Allie. I love making love to you.”

“I think I got the better part of the deal, babe. Come here and kiss me. Lay beside me. I need to feel you and I want so badly to touch you.”

Bea stepped up on the bumper and slowly crawled up on the car. She laid down by Allie and leaned in and kissed her. 

Allie did not waste any time and raised her hand and placed it on the redhead’s cheek. She pulled back and then rubbed her index finger and then her thumb over her lower lip. She could not stop herself from kissing her passionately. Bea began moaning and weaved her fingers into Allie’s hair. She pulled her in as close as possible.

“Please touch me, Allie. I need to feel you.” She reached over and grabbed her hand and then directed it to her core, pushing her hand against her swollen and sensitive clit. “Mmmm, that feels amazing,” she said when Allie began to slowly move her fingers through her wet folds and then slowly move deep inside her. 

“You feel amazing. Silky, hot and wet.” Allie whispered against the redhead’s ear. “And I am going to keep moving and touching you until you scream my name. Mmmm, do you like this baby, slow and deep, or do you want something different?”

“Just you, Allie. Only you.”

“Okay, babe. Then let me take you for a ride that I hope you never forget.” And she kissed her passionately and made sure that the sexy redhead would definitely never, ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this completed sooner than I thought I would. And my keyboard may have melted...Thanks for following this story. More to come.....-B


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up jumps Diablo..or Diabla....

Chapter 44

The week following Vera’s wedding found Bea and Allie back down in Nob Hill meeting with the agent who was managing the lease for the building. They met up with him on Tuesday just after they dropped off Debbie.

The realtor, Pat Mayer, was a jovial gentleman and they both liked him immediately. He unlocked the storefront and held the door so they could go in. 

He explained that the previous occupant was an artist who had found some pretty significant success. She decided to move her studio to Santa Fe as she really liked the Canyon Road area and felt given the accomplishments she had already made would make her just as successful in the Santa Fe area.

The main room was divided into three sections with walls that were built in to provide hanging space to display art. One of the rooms would be ideal for the photography/prop area. There was an office as well as a storage area that would be a good place for a dark room and also provide plenty of space for keeping her extra equipment.

“I think it will be perfect, Bea. What do you think?”

“If you think it will work, then you should go for it. I support you one hundred percent.”

She absolutely felt it would be an ideal location. She decided to go ahead and sign a six month lease. That way she could have plenty of time to start getting things set up, with a hope of starting up when the baby was around three months old. She would start working on advertisement and begin deciding which photographs she wanted to display first.

She was also excited about meeting the OB next week and seeing how the baby was doing. She knew Bea was excited too. They had talked about it quite often and were throwing some names around but had not come up with one that felt right for a boy or a girl.

They went on and did some grocery shopping and Allie picked up a photo album so she could get Vera’s book put together. She felt she had all the pictures picked out and touched up.

Bea had called Boomer to see if she could help her move the spare bedroom furniture into storage with Allie’s things so they could start working on the nursery. She had agreed to come around 1:00. Bea called in an order for a couple of pizzas as she knew that Allie and Boomer would both be starving and anything that was leftover, Debbie could have for a snack.

As soon as Boomer arrived, so did the pizzas. 

Boomer came in and hugged Bea and then Allie. “So you are getting ready for the little one, yeah?”

“Yes. Thank you so much for your help. I told Bea I could help, but she adamantly refused to let me.”

“Well, she is the doctor. So it is best to listen to her. So, have you decided on any names?”

“None at all. We both are leaning toward traditional instead of the more unusual. We have three months so we are going to start decorating the nursery and get it set up and then try and settle the name issue.”

“I’m sure you will be able to come up with a great name. So you are still not going to find out if it is a boy or a girl?”

“Nope. We want it to be a surprise.”

They ate and talked about Franky and how it seemed like she might be finally settling for one woman.

“I never thought anyone would tame the elusive Francesca Doyle. But I think she has finally met her match.”

“Well, I really thought they looked happy together.” Bea said. She was kind of worried that because of the issue that had happened at Allie’s appointment, there might be some awkwardness should they ever try and have another get together. She put that to the back of her mind and told Boomer they should get started.

After they got all of the furniture out of the room, Allie got out the vacuum and then mopped the tile. The baby furniture was due to arrive the following week.

Bea had asked Allie to pick up Debbie while she went and helped Boomer unload her truck. She grabbed her things and decided to take the Camaro out for a spin. 

When she got behind the wheel, she had a vivid memory of the evening that Bea had made love to her on the hood. She got really turned on just thinking about it. So turned on that she was anxious for it to be bedtime already.

 

Bea was due to return to work the following evening and was dreading leaving Allie and Debbie. She had grown so accustomed to dropping Debbie at school and coming home and spending the day with Allie.

She fell deeper and deeper in love with the beautiful blonde woman. They spent quiet moments on the patio, Bea reading journals and Allie touching up photographs or reading a book. They would occasionally watch television and cuddle on the couch. Most of the time they ended up in bed. Neither woman could seem to get enough of the other.

Bea had learned so much about her own sexuality in the arms of the younger woman. She had no idea how addictive good sex could be. However, lying now with Allie’s back up against her breasts, she could not believe that even though they had just made slow sweet love, she wanted her again. She laced her hand through the younger woman’s hand and then kissed her shoulder. “What have you done to me, Allie? You bring me to the edges of the earth and then fall with me over and over. And with every single, ummm, orgasm, I crave you even more. I have never felt like this before. What am I going to do when I don’t have all the time and freedom to make love with you just about any time I want?”

Allie rolled onto her back and then onto her side facing the redhead. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through her wild curls. “I don’t know how I am going to sleep at night without you in my arms, or me in yours. I love you so much.” She eased her hand down and traced Bea’s lips that were still swollen from all the kissing they had done. She leaned in and kissed her softly and pulled back. The older woman was looking at her intently and Allie’s heart began pounding.

“I love you too, Allie. I fall for you more and more every single day. I-I have never been happier in my entire life. I am consumed by my feelings for you.”

“I couldn’t be happier to hear that, babe.” Allie raised up and then straddled the redhead and was running her hands up her abdomen toward the perky breasts. The ringing of her cellphone stopped her and she groaned. “Fuck, I can’t imagine who could be calling.” She raised herself up and was going to reach for the annoying device.

Bea grabbed her hands and pulled her back. “Don’t answer it. They’ll leave a message or call back.”

Allie smiled and leaned in and kissed the redhead passionately. The phone stopped ringing and no sooner did it stop until Bea’s started ringing.

“The fuck? Shit, I guess we better check and see who’s calling. It’s probably Franky. Her timing sucks.”

Allie raised up and leaned over and picked up Bea’s phone from the bedside table. “Shit, it is Franky,” Allie said laughing. 

She pushed the button and said, “Hey, Franky. You have the worst timing.”

“Hey, Blondie. Sorry about that. Where’s Red?”

“She’s right here. Is everything okay, Franky?”

“I need to talk to her, please.”

Allie looked at Bea with a confused yet concerned look and shrugged her shoulders.

Allie handed Bea the phone and she said, “Franky? What’s up?”

“Listen, Red. Try to keep a neutral face. Joan Ferguson’s attorney contacted me earlier today and she is going to pursue the custody case.”

Bea’s heart dropped to the bottom of her body. However, she did not change her demeanor.

“How about coming by tomorrow? I’ll make you some breakfast.”

“Could we make it closer to lunch? I have a hearing tomorrow morning.”

Bea hung up and took a deep breath. She had two options and both of them sucked. She could lie to Allie and say there was nothing wrong and deal with her wrath later. Or, she could go ahead and tell her and upset her and then have to deal with waiting until Franky got there the next day. Both choices sucked no matter how she looked at it.

“What’s going on, Bea? What did Franky want?”

“Allie....Fuck...I-I don’t want to tell you what she said. But, because I love you, I feel I have to.”

“Bea, you’re scaring me.” Allie said, her eyes intent and full of concern.

“Baby, come here. I want to be holding you when I tell you.”

Allie eased into Bea’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. She looked worriedly into the warm brown eyes.

“Franky said...Fuck...She said that Joan is going to pursue the custody issue.”

“What?” Allie cried out. “This can’t be happening. Shit, I have to figure out how to hide. I won’t let her have this baby. Fuck, Bea.” 

The young woman broke down and cried, her body jerking with the sobs. Bea held her and rocked her. She rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

“I am going to be with you every step of the way, baby. I will not let that evil woman anywhere near our baby. I’ll fucking kill her before I would let that happen.”

Allie pulled back and looked into the eyes of the woman she loved with all her heart. She saw in those eyes anger and determination. Having Bea on her side brought Allie to a more comfortable emotional level. “You sound like you’re serious, babe.”

“I am not going to let anyone hurt you or either of our children. We, this,” Bea said, motioning to Allie and herself, “us together, is the most important thing to me. I am so in love with you, Allie. I am not going to stand by and allow anyone to hurt you.” She pulled Allie in close and held her.

“I love you, too.” They sat there in their bed and just held each other. After several minutes of silence, Allie pulled back and realized that they were both still naked. She smirked at her girlfriend and said, “I guess Franky’s announcement killed the mood.”

Bea smiled gently and looked at her beautiful girlfriend, sitting unashamedly naked in the middle of their bed. Bea’s heart skipped a beat and she felt the ever present pull in her core. She looked down, unable to make eye contact. She did not want Allie to feel she had to continue making love. She knew if Allie saw her eyes, she would know that Bea was turned on. Fuck. I cannot control my libido around her. I can’t believe that I am thinking about fucking her when she just had a huge emotional blow. She is so beautiful. 

Bea was aware of every breath Allie took. The silence stood between them like a transparent wall. The desire between the two of them was palpable. Bea felt she needed to get up and give Allie some space to think. She went to stand and felt Allie grab her hand. 

“Bea, please don’t go. I need to be with you right now. I want to be one with you. I need to feel you. Please....”

Bea looked up into the beautiful blue eyes and saw that Allie was as worked up as she was. There was no hiding their feelings for each other. “Are you sure, babe? I know you’re upset.”

“Come here and kiss me and I will show you exactly how sure I am.”

Bea rose to her knees and laced her fingers through Allie’s hair on both sides of her face. She looked at her beautiful lips and then raised her eyes and felt herself drown in the crystalline blue eyes of the woman who was the love of her life.

 

Franky was reasonably upset by the turn of events. She decided she would call Bridget and talk it over with her. Maybe strategize. 

The older woman answered after a few rings. “Hey, baby. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, actually, I have a favor I need to ask you. I am going to walk a tight line here, so bear with me.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, we have a certain client in common. And I need to deliver a bit of shocking news to her. And I was hoping as her behavioralist you would consider accompanying me to relay this news to her.”

“Franky, are you taking about Allie Novak?”

“Yeah. So what do you think.”

“Uh, Franky. I am pretty sure I am the last person she would want there. Our session did not end on a positive note. I cannot imagine she would find any comfort having me around.”

“What happened, Gidge?”

“Franky, you know I can’t talk about anything that happened in our session. I will tell you that she did not like a particular scenario that I raised. She basically shut down and walked out. I could not even talk to Bea about it. So I have not spoken to her either.”

“Well, shit. This poses a significant problem with the matter I need to address with her. Listen, I am going to be seeing both of them tomorrow and I will try and see if I can’t try and mend some fences.”

“I’m sorry, Franky. It was certainly not my intent to upset her.”

“It will all work out. So what do you think about having breakfast with me Saturday morning?”

“It’s only Wednesday. That is a long time to wait to see you, baby.”

“Well, I have a really tight court schedule this week and briefs that need reviewed. I would not be able to focus on them if you were anywhere near me. So I thought you might come over Friday evening for dinner and if you would like, stay over and have breakfast with me.”

“I would love that, Franky. What time do you want me there?”

“How about seven-ish? Do you have anything in particular that you would like to eat?”

“That is a very loaded question if ever I heard one,” Bridget said, laughing. However, in her vision she could very plainly see herself with her head between the sexy brunette’s legs.

Franky blushed on the other end of the phone call. She had been having her own sexually charged thoughts and could not wait to make love with the older woman again.

“Anything you make will be fine. I’m not really that picky.”

“Okay, then. I will see you then. And I will either call you or text you after I talk to Red and Blondie.”

“Okay, talk to you soon.”

After hanging up, Bridget stood up and walked to the large window in her living room . It had a terrific view of the mountains, and they usually brought her peace. But tonight in the dark, she was in turmoil and had been for the near week since the disastrous appointment with Allie. 

She knew professionally that she was asking the right questions and imposing the appropriate suggestions, but in reality, she had fucked up with Allie Novak. She shook her head and thought about the many times over the last week she had wanted to call and try to rectify the situation. She was friends with Bea and had been for some time. And by association, she had also started having a social relationship with Allie. She knew it was difficult, having friends as patients, but right now she felt it was impossible. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

She decided to call her daughter and see how she was and hoped that she would not be calling he too late.

Caitlin answered after a couple of rings. “Hey, Mom. How are you doing?”

“I’m great, sweetheart. And how are you? How are things in Miami?”

“Things are great, Mom. Classes are going well. This semester is going to be a hard one. Extremely busy, but I am looking forward to getting it behind me. Once I complete this semester I can apply for an internship and hopefully get some experience under my belt so I can apply for the Pre-Law program.”

“I’m so proud of you, Caitlin. Speaking of law, I’m.....mmmmm.....well I am seeing someone.”

“Mom, really? I’m so happy for you. Tell me all about her.”

“Well, her name is Franky, well Francesca Doyle. She is an attorney, actually.”

“Really, Mom? What type of law does she practice?”

“Family Law. She works for Legal Aid.”

“Wow. That is a tough area. So, how long have you been seeing her?”

“Only just a couple of weeks. I guess kind of soon to be talking about it like it is a relationship. But, we....shit...we are lovers.”

“Gee, Mom. That’s a little TMI.” Caitlin said, laughing. “But, you do sound happy.”

“Well, I do like her a lot. Obviously,” Bridget said, blushing.

“Hopefully I can meet her when I come out for Thanksgiving.”

“That would be great. How’s your Dad? And Lisa?”

“They are both great. Lisa looks like she is ready to pop. I can’t wait to meet my little brother.”

“I am so happy for them and for you. Listen, sweetheart, I’m going to let you go. I know it’s late there. But, I wanted to touch base with you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

After talking to her daughter, Bridget decided to text a colleague the following day who might be able to take Allie as a client, in the event they were unable to continue. She finished her wine and headed to bed.

 

At just after 12:15, Franky knocked, and then let herself into Bea’s house. “Hey, Red and Blondie. I’m here.”

“Come on into the kitchen. Lunch is almost ready. I made green chile enchiladas.”

Bea and Allie were at the sink washing up some pots and pans. They both turned and greeted Franky as soon as she got into the kitchen.

She walked over and hugged Bea and then Allie. She could see the worry in both of their eyes and knew Bea had told her about Joan’s lawsuit. She whispered in Allie’s ear, “I know you’re worried. But we’ve got this.”

Allie grabbed some plates and handed them to Bea. She served up three portions of the enchiladas and topped them with some lettuce and tomato. She grabbed a couple of beers for her and Franky and poured some milk for Allie.

“Red, no one does these enchiladas like you do. Are you ever going to break down and give me the recipe?”

“Franky, when are you going to stop asking. Mama will be here in a couple of weeks. Maybe you can charm it out of her.”

“Somehow, I don’t see that happening. She was not all that impressed with me.”

“You flirted with her, Franky. What’d you expect? That she would drop Dad and run off with you”

“Well, no. But, yes. Your mom is a beautiful woman, Red.” Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Well, I really thought you were tied up with Bridget. You best not let her hear you talking about my Mama that way. And don’t get a big head or anything, but my mom was not as put off by your flirting as she led you to believe.”

Franky laughed and excused herself when her cellphone rang.

Bea could see the worry written all over Allie’s face.

“Baby, listen. We are in this together. Franky is a great attorney and she will know what we need to do. I love you, beautiful girl, and I won’t let anything or anyone stop us from raising this baby.”

“I love you too, Bea. I’m just scared. My past addiction is a huge scar. I know Joan will use that a a bargaining point when we go to court.”

“Let’s talk to Franky first. This may not make it to court. We will just take it a day at a time.”

“I hate it that you are going back to work tomorrow. I am going to miss sleeping next to you and waking up in your arms.”

“I will too, beautiful girl. I was thinking for the next couple of days you might see about scheduling some interviews with potential baby sitters. I know Franky will come in and watch Debbie while we go to Lamaze, but I’d like to take you on a real date sometime.”

“Really, Bea? I’d love that.”

They kissed gently and pulled apart when they heard Franky walking back into the room. 

Bea told them she needed to run upstairs and grab her cellphone. In reality she wanted to give the two women a minute to talk privately.

“Franky, how about something sweet? We have some ice cream and cookies.”

“I never turn down ice cream or cookies.”

Allie served them all a small bowl of ice cream and a couple of cookies each. They sat quietly and started eating.

“Do you want to talk now or wait for Bea?”

“I’d like Bea to be here if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. Ummm, Allie. So, Bridget told me that you had a bit of a falling out. She did not tell me anything specific. Just that she feels you may not want to see her professionally. Or on a personal basis either.”

“Franky, look. I know you and Bridget are tight. And I am glad you are both happy. Honestly, I have calmed down a lot since that day and I may have overreacted. I didn’t think so at that moment. What she said really made me angry.”

“Care to tell me what happened?”

“She pretty much suggested that Bea and I fell for each other too fast and that it may have been a grief reaction. You know? Kaz dying and then me having immediate feelings for Bea. I did not fall in love with Bea right away. I wanted her physically. I could not believe how strong my sexual feelings were for her. I have not been with anyone for a couple of years. I really was not looking for anyone. I was really focused on having this baby, for Kaz and Will, and then looking for a spot to open a photography studio. Focusing on staying clean. I was looking forward to a new start, in a new city. But not necessarily looking for a relationship. But, the more I was around Bea, the more I wanted her. And when we became lovers, it did not take long for me to realize that I had fallen in love with her. It was the happiest day of my life when we admitted our feelings. And, Debbie. I love her so much. Bea and I are going to raise our children together. And we have not fully decided if we might have more.”

“Slow down, Blondie,” Franky said laughing. “You haven’t pushed this one out yet.”

“I know. I love her so much, Franky. I promise you. My feelings are never going to change.”

“She loves you too. I have known her a long time. I have never seen her as happy as she is now. But, back to the issue of Bridget. You are going to have to continue with counseling and you will either need to continue with her, or she will be happy to refer you to someone else.”

“Well, I....I really like Bridget so I will take some time and call her later today. Settle everything. She has been really good to me and I don’t want to let this misunderstanding come between us.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Blondie. I know she will be happy, too. She didn’t tell me what you spoke about, but she was upset that she had caused you to feel distressed.”

Bea walked in at that moment and sat down by Allie and took a bite of her ice cream. “Well, Franky. I guess we better hear what you came to tell us.”

She reached for Allie’s hand and weaved their fingers together and squeezed gently. Hoping for the best, but bracing for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and the kudos. It really means a lot to me.-B


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 45

“Okay, Blondie. I’m gonna give it to you straight up. But first of all I want to reassure you that Joan has no leg to stand on. She is grasping for straws.”

Frankly pulled out a legal pad plus some official looking documents.

“So, the premise of her lawsuit of course is to attack your credibility. She of course brought up your addiction, and hinted that she believed you were still using. So I want you to start getting voluntary drug screenings and I would also like to arrange random ones, to be done by an independent outside organization. One we, and especially, Red, have no affiliation with.”

“What the fuck, Franky? Allie is clean. I don’t get why she has to be tested.”

“It’s voluntary, Red. This will show transparency. I’m pretty sure you ran a tox screen on her when she came to the ER, right?”

“Yes, of course. That is standard operating procedure.”

“And I assume it showed no illicit or controlled substances.”

“It was clean.”

“Well, we have that plus we will continue to compile screens that show that she is clean. Plus, Allie has agreed to start seeing Bridget again.”

“Really, Allie? I thought...”

“Yes, babe. I know. I was very upset with her but have had some time to cool off and think about her side of things. She is a professional. I know she felt she was saying and asking the right things. I just overreacted when she suggested that my feelings for you were some kind of knee-jerk response to my grief. I am going to call her and bury the hatchet, and arrange to start seeing her again. Having her professional documentation is paramount to the case. Her overall appraisal of my psychiatric well being, as well as ongoing substance abuse follow up, will strengthen my case.”

Bea hugged Allie. “I know how upset you were. However, I am glad you are going to mend fences with Bridget. She may be your doctor right now, but she will be a great friend to you as well. Now and in the future.”

“I know.”

“Okay, so now that we have solved that part of the issue. The other monkey wrench she is trying to toss in is that you have no parental experience. You started the parenting classes well in advance of this allegation, so I really don’t think she has a leg to stand on there either. Not to mention, she has no parenting experience either. You will also have the Debbie factor.”

“The Debbie factor?”

“Yes. You will be her mother figure and be responsible for her overall care. That is also a good thing.”

“I don’t really look at taking care of Debbie as a task. I love her.”

“There is no question at all as to your maternal feelings for Little Bea. To move forward, you are financially solvent right now. But, she is tossing around the idea that if you had not ‘come into the money because of misfortune’, then you would practically be destitute. I’d like you to get James to write you a letter of recommendation. You were with him for a pretty significant period of time. So as an employer, he will be able to attest to your work ethic and professional demeanor.”

“That’s not a problem. I will get in touch with him as soon as possible.” Allie paused, took a deep breath, and then looked back up at Franky. “Okay. Everything you’ve said is something you can defend me on. I know there has to be something else otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Franky was dreading this part of the conversation as in reality it had more to do with Bea than with Allie. It was going to put the women up against something they didn’t expect and she could only hope it made them stronger.

“Well, fuck. I guess I will just spit it out. She says she plans to report Bea to the Board of Medicine for a violation of ethics.”

“The fuck? What are you talking about, Franky?”

The realization dawned on Allie immediately and she stiffened and felt her heart and mind fill with dread.

“She alleges you had an inappropriate relationship with Allie while she was your patient.”

“That’s fucking bullshit. I never did anything inappropriate while she was in the ER. And I was not her hospitalist. So anything that transpired after she was transferred out of my department was personal. Not professional.”

“Bea,” Allie whispered. She was pale as a ghost and a single tear was running down her cheek. “I can’t let this affect you like that. This has nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong and I can’t let you risk your medical license. I will.....”. She began openly sobbing. “I’ll start looking for an apartment. I-I love you, but I can’t cause you so much trouble.”

Bea looked at her with astonishment. “Allie. I am not going to lose you over this. No matter what I lose, if I lose you, I will have lost everything. You...”. Bea said, followed by a sob. The sound was so mournful, and full of anguish. “Us. You, me, Debbie and the baby. We are going to be a family.”

Franky eased herself out of her chair and decided to go upstairs to the office on the landing and give the women some privacy. And to also get her own emotions under control. Bea was her best friend and seeing her so upset was causing Franky to feel very sad too.

“Bea. I want that more than anything. But, I can’t just stand by and let you get dragged through my dirt. You didn’t sign up for that.”

“I signed up for us, Allie. And that means that I will stand beside you and support you. I will hold you up, when you can’t hold yourself up. And I will lean on you, when my own weariness prevents me from managing on my own. I am so in love with you, Allie Novak. I am not willing to let you go. Unless you decide you no longer want to be with me.”

Allie wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead and they both sobbed in each other’s arms. They held each other tightly and each were grateful they had each other.

The young blonde was struggling internally with guilt. But she could not imagine living without Bea in her life. They had so many plans. And their feelings were real. Their passion was incredible. And their life plans were attainable. Allie knew she needed to do some soul searching and make amends in her own mind that she meant enough to this beautiful soul. That she would willingly give up something so important just to share her life. Even with Jessie, she never felt as significant as she did at this very moment.

“Bea, I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day. I cherish everything we have. Are you absolutely sure that you are willing to risk your career for this?”

“I am sure. I will do whatever I need to to, but I am not letting this relationship end because of a deranged, psychotic bitch.”

 

Upstairs, Franky had sent off a quick text to Bridget to let her know that she should expect a call from Allie.

Hey Gidge...Spoke to Red and Blondie and you should expect a call. It turned out being way easier than I thought

That’s great, baby. Thank you so much for letting me know.

Would you like to catch a quick dinner this evening? I’d really love to see you. I am still slammed with work, but even if we could see each other for a little while would be very nice

I’m on call this evening starting at 5. But, if you don’t mind eating by or at the hospital, that would be great

Hospital it is. How about I bring us something and we can eat in the courtyard?

Perfect! I am really glad I will get to see you sooner than Friday. Even if it is brief

Ok, see you around 6?

See you then

Franky smiled and her heart skipped a beat. She was fast falling for the sexy Dr Westfall. With all of her baggage, she really worried that she was not going to be able to go all in. But, she for the first time was fearless and actually looking forward to having a long term relationship with the older woman. Maybe even forever. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her. Maybe even start a family. What the fuck! Am I really thinking that I would want to carry a child? Wow, Doyle. You’ve got it bad. You need to slow down. A baby?

Franky chuckled at her over the top thoughts. She decided more than anything she wanted to talk to her mother. She decided she would call her after she left.

She decided she had given Red and Allie plenty of time to talk and comfort one another. She was really at this point more concerned with the logistics of the potential lawsuit against Bea. She really felt there was no judge in the country who would even think about taking Allie’s baby from her.

She walked into the kitchen and found them embracing one another and kissing deeply. Red looks so happy. I am glad she found someone. But, I think this calls for some humor.

“Come on, Red. Let her come up for air. She’s breathing for two you know?”

“Kiss my ass, Franky,” Bea said, reluctantly pulling away from her lover.

“There was a time I would have paid to kiss your ass. But, it looks like any chance I had has turned to ashes and flown away.”

“You best keep your hands occupied with Bridget, Francesca. Bea is mine. And I’d go toe to toe with anyone, even you, if they tried to get a little too fresh.”

Franky raised both of her hands in surrender. “She’s all yours. Besides, sappy pussy whipped Bea Smith is just not as enticing as she once was.” She wiggled her eyebrows and all three women laughed. “Okay. So, you don’t have to tell me that you two kissed and made up. I am really glad. Now, moving forward. Allie, I really have no doubts about your case. Red, I think you should look at getting an employment attorney. I can get you a couple of names, but if I had to pick someone personally, I’d choose Darcy Petersen-Rios. She has this soft, sweet voice but she can cut off balls and not think twice about it. Make her victims even think it was their idea.”

“Alright. Text me her info and I will contact her. In your opinion, how do you see this unfolding?”

“Honestly I would hope it would only be a minor inconvenience. However, depending on what the complaint says, it could be harsh.”

“Well, like it or not, we, together will fight it. I love Allie and we will get through this.”

“Okay, then. So back to work this evening?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I love my job, but I have gotten really spoiled about the time I have gotten to spend with Allie and Debbie. But, it is what it is.”

“I’m going to head out now. I have a hearing at 3 o’clock and then I am actually going to be at the hospital later.”

“What for? Do you have a client or potential client there?”

“Well, ummm, no,” Franky said, now finding herself blushing. “I’m going to take dinner to Gidge. Have a little picnic in the courtyard.”

“Wow, and you say I’m whipped.”

“Fuck you, Red. I’m outta here before you insult me further.”

The brunette hugged Allie first. “Thank you for everything, Franky. Really. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done for me.”

“No worries, Blondie. You just keep my friend happy. You’re good for her.”

“Trust me. I’m going to stay with her as long as she lets me. I love her. That will never change,” she said, her eyes gazing lovingly at the redhead.

“Good. Okay, Red. Keep your head up. And you know where I am if you need me. And I mean ever.”

Bea hugged her tightly, “Yeah, Franky, I know. And I love you for that.”

“So now you love me? Shit, finally you admit your feelings after all this time.” Franky teased. She was not used to having so much caring tossed her way. 

“Get out of here. You are such a turd.”

They hugged and Franky headed out.

She hopped in her car and as soon as her phone connected to the Bluetooth she told Siri, “Call Mom.”

The phone rang a few times before Shiela answered. “Franky! Hi, honey. How are you doing?”

“Hi, Mom. I’m good. Just left Red’s and I’m headed to court. Just wanted to talk to you.....” Franky now found herself tongue tied and not even sure where to start.

“Okay, Franky. What’s on your mind?”

“Umm, well I’m not even sure where to start.”

“Take your time, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well....I’ve been seeing more of Bridget. A lot more actually.” Franky said, laughing.

“I take it that means you have become lovers?”

“Wow, Mom. Can’t keep any secrets from you. Can I? But, yes....we have been intimate.”

“And?”

“She is complete perfection. I lo..like everything about her. She is the complete package. Beautiful. Smart. Sexy. Caring.” Franky whispered the last word.

“That’s great, Franky. She sounds wonderful. But, something is bothering you?”

“I’m pretty sure that I’m well on my way to falling in love with her, if I haven’t already. I-I’ve never been in love so I really don’t know what it feels like.”

“Oh, baby. Falling in love is the most exciting and wonderful feeling in the world. You get butterflies in your stomach, and can’t help but smile when you think about that person. And passion will feel like a tiny bud that explodes into glorious color when it blooms. You’ll start missing her, even before she leaves and begin to anticipate and plan the next time you can be together.”

“Well, then I guess I’ve fallen for her. I can’t stop thinking about her. How she looks. How she feels when I’m close to her. How she smells. I have not changed my sheets because the smell of her perfume lingers there.”

“Franky, I’m so happy for you. I know you’re worried and second guessing yourself. If you could only see yourself through my eyes. And Dad’s. We watched you go from a scared teenager who had a chip on her shoulder the size of Florida itself to a wonderful young lady who began opening yourself up and letting us love you. Once all those walls were torn down, we saw you start to grow emotionally and started allowing yourself to believe that you mattered and were deserving of love. The first time you called me ‘Mom’, I melted. I had romantic love with Dad. But for the first time I got to experience what it was to be loved by a child. You’re our daughter, Franky. And we love you so much. And I know how much love you have to give. Believe in yourself, baby. You had a rough start in life and a difficult middle. But once you allowed yourself to trust and believe, you became the most loving young woman. You are one in a million. And Bridget may not know it yet, but she is the luckiest woman alive. She will know what unconditional love is all about.”

“What if she doesn’t feel the same, Mom?”

“What makes you think she doesn’t, baby?”

“Well, nothing. She seems genuinely happy to hear from me and anxious to see me. And she wants....she wants me....you know?” Franky blushed, not believing she was talking to her mother about sex. “She makes me feel things I have never felt before.”

“I’d say based on what you’re telling me that she may be well on her way to falling for you, or already there.”

“I think I want to have a baby,” Franky whispered. “I can’t believe I am thinking about being a mother.”

“I can, Franky. You are going to be the best mother ever. I have no doubt. And now you have me excited too. You’re going to make us grandparents. We will spoil that baby rotten. I’m giving you fair warning.”

“Well it is kind of soon to be thinking babies. But, I’m thinking forever. And I have the best mom ever as an example.”

“We were the lucky ones, Franky. I couldn’t have babies. But I got to have you. And I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mom. Thank you for always being here for me. You always know the right things to say to make me feel better.”

“That’s what Moms do, Franky. You deserve this happiness, baby. Reach for the stars.”

“Okay. Tell Dad I love him and tell him I said to give you an extra tight hug from me. Bye, Mom. Will talk to you soon.”

“You better. And I am expecting you to send me a picture of you and your girlfriend. I want to see who captured my baby girl’s heart.”

Franky laughed. “Okay, Mom. I will do that.”

She felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders and in that moment, any reservations she may have had dissipated into the air.

 

Bea and Allie went to pick up Debbie together. Knowing they would be spending their first night apart since the first night they made love, intensified their need to be together as much as possible. Even if it was just a short drive to Debbie’s school.

They both got out and walked to the playground seeing Debbie playing on the monkey bars with Hannah.

“Hey, you two. How are you doing?”

They turned around to find Jess there. They greeted her briefly, not really wanting to engage in a conversation with her. But that did not stop the woman from following them to where the girls were.

Debbie saw her moms and came running. “Mommy! Mama! You both came.” She hugged them both and then became a little shy. “Hello, Miss Porter.”

Hannah did not approach as joyfully as Debbie had. She did hug her mom and said hello to Bea and Allie.

“Hello, Debbie. It looked like you and Hannah were having fun.”

“We were. Like a couple of monkeys.” Both girls giggled. “We were talking about having a sleepover. Can Hannah spend the night at our house?”

“Of course. We’d love to have her. What do you think, Jess?”

“That would be fine. When would be a good time?”

“Well, I am back to work tonight. Allie? What do you think, babe?”

“How about you drop her by on Saturday afternoon and then she can stay over until just after lunchtime on Sunday?”

“That sounds good. Tell me your address and one of us will drop her by.”

Bea told Jess the address and then felt uncomfortable when the other woman slowly perused her from head to toe. “I can’t believe that you have not changed a bit since High School. Still as beautiful as ever.”

Bea did not really know what to say so she smiled wanly. Allie, however, was not having any part of this woman flirting with her girlfriend.

“She is beautiful. I am so happy that I get to call her mine,” the blonde woman said, putting her arm around Bea’s shoulders. “I’m the luckiest woman ever.”

Jess got a look in her eyes that was partly jealous and also tinged with anger. “Yes, you are lucky. Well, Hannah, let’s get going. We’ll see you on Saturday, ladies.”

They bid her farewell and Allie took Debbie by one hand and Bea by the other and they walked over to the car.

Jess opened the door for Hannah to get in but left the girl to fasten her own seatbelt. She was not pleased at all. How dare that pregnant bitch mark her territory like a dog pissing on a post. I cannot even imagine how Bea finds her sexually attractive. I bet she can’t even stand to fuck her. I’d love to take that sexy redhead and show her what real sex is all about. She would not know what hit her. Well, maybe I’ll try and sweet talk Nora into taking care of me. I can close my eyes and pretend she is Bea. But, judging from the cold shoulder she has been giving me, she won’t likely agree to willingly sleep with me. I’ll just have to find a way to change her mind. 

 

Franky stopped in at a deli just down the street from the hospital. She picked out an Italian sandwich that was large enough for two. She also got them each side salads and a chocolate mousse to share for dessert. She decided on bottled water to drink. She headed out and noticed a flower shop a couple of doors down. She decided to make the effort and went in and bought a bouquet of bright yellow, pink and white flowers. She rolled her eyes at herself and thought: What a sap.

She got in her car and headed to the hospital, texting Bridget when she parked. The older woman responded that she was free and would meet her in the courtyard.

When Franky arrived at the door leading to the outside, Bridget met her there and held the door open. She had a huge smile on her face and this made Franky feel as if her mother may have been right.

They sat at a table and Franky reached into the bag and brought out the bouquet of flowers. She blushed a little at her sentimentality and said, “These are for you.”

Bridget brought her hand up to her mouth. She was pleasantly surprised. “Thank you, Franky. They’re lovely.” She leaned in and kissed the younger woman gently on her lips and then buried her face in the fragrant blooms. “They smell so sweet. Just like you.”

Franky smiled and proceeded to unpack their dinner. She opened the sandwich and left it on the wrapping paper and then got out the salads. “I hope the Italian sandwich is okay.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you for coming. This looks delicious.”

“Let’s sit down and eat.” 

They sat next to each other and began eating. 

“Tell me about your day, Gidge.” 

“I saw patients in the office this afternoon until 4 o’clock and then I headed over here. So far it has been serene. We never say the ‘Q’ word in a healthcare setting. It is considered a bad omen. A precursor for the shit hitting the fan.”

They both laughed.

“Well, the meeting with Bea and Allie went well. I am really not too worried about Allie’s case. But now that bitch is threatening Red with an ethics complaint. Saying she was violating the physician-patient philosophy. I am referring her to a different attorney to manage if it even amounts to anything. I feel Joan Ferguson is full of hot air but also believe she is dangerous and even psychotic, but we have to take her threats seriously.”

“You can never underestimate a sociopath or a psychotic individual. I do think it would be a good idea to file a restraining order against her. Especially in regards to Allie.”

“I think you have a great point. I will do that first thing tomorrow. You are the whole package, Dr. Westfall. Beauty and brains with a drop dead body to boot.”

“Wow, Franky. Full of compliments today. I am looking forward to tomorrow.” Bridget said and then whispered, “I’ve craved your touch, baby.”

Franky kissed the older woman on the lips, keeping in mind they were in a public place. “I want you too, Gidge. I think about making love to you all the time. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough,”

Suddenly Bridget’s pager went off. She glanced at the readout. “I’m sorry, Franky. I’m being paged to the ER. Thank you again for the beautiful flowers and the wonderful dinner. It has been a very special time.” She leaned in and kissed her quickly but deeply. “I will be looking forward to a whole lot more of that tomorrow. See you around 7 o’clock?”

“See you then. Hey, wait one second,” Franky said. She grabbed her cellphone from her back pocket and set it up so she could take a selfie of the two of them together. They both smiled for the camera and Franky clicked the button and then stole one more kiss. “Bye, Gidge.”

“Goodbye, baby. See you tomorrow. And send me that picture okay?” And then she was hurrying away, cradling the flowers in her arms.

“I will,” she said, loud enough for Bridget to hear. “I have to send it to my mother anyway.”

Bridget looked over her shoulder. “You’re going to send that to your mother?”

“Yes. I am. She wanted to see a picture of you. Go on, Gidge. I-lo..ummm...look forward to tomorrow night, too. Take care of yourself.”

 

Franky watched the sway of her hips as she quickly walked toward the door. And she knew she was past the point of no return. And the thought made her blissfully happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the next chapter up in a day or two. Thanks for following.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I am officially vacationing on the beautiful island of Puerto Rico. So I plan on writing a lot..
> 
> This chapter contains very sensitive content....rape....that is why chapter 47 will be posted immediately after.

Chapter 46

 

While Bea took a shower and got ready for work, Allie took time to make her a sandwich so she would have something to eat later on. She added a banana, an orange and a bag of potato chips to the lunch box. She put in a can of juice and a bottle of water.

She sat down and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Bea a love letter and wrapped it inside the napkin. She smiled and hoped it would brighten her night. She herself was dreading the night alone, but knew it was something they would have to work around. 

Allie went into the den and sat down on the sofa with Debbie. She was watching Sponge Bob.

“So, it looks like it will be just the two of us tonight.”

“I am going to miss Mommy. But, I am sure glad you will be here. I love you, Mama.” The little girl raised up on her knees and squeezed the blonde woman.

“Aww, Debbie. I love you too.”

Allie held the girl in her arms and basked in the smell of her soft curly locks. She never knew she would ever love a child as much as she loved this one.

Bea came into the den and smiled when she saw them cuddling. “Hey girls. I have to be heading out.”

Allie and Debbie both stood up and went to her. 

Debbie hugged her and told her she would miss her and hoped she had a good night at work. 

Allie told Debbie she would meet her upstairs so she could get her bath and bedtime story.

Allie took Bea by the hand and led her to the kitchen. She reached out and grabbed the lunch kit and continued to walk Bea to the garage.

Bea thanked her for the food and sat the lunch box on the passenger seat. She stood up and sighed. “I’m going to miss you so much, beautiful girl. I would so much rather be wrapped in your arms tonight than anywhere else.”

Allie put her arms on the redhead’s shoulders and gazed into her eyes. “I love you, Bea Smith. I’m going to miss you too. But, I will be here in the morning waiting for you. With a good breakfast and a hot kiss. Maybe oatmeal?”

“Don’t talk about hot kisses or oatmeal. You’ll get me worked up and then I will be cranky and edgy all night.” She pressed her lips against the blonde’s and licked her lower lip, asking to deepen the kiss. Allie did not disappoint. They kissed each other hungrily until they both had to come up for air.

“Fuck, Allie. I want you so damn bad. Keep that in mind for when you get back from dropping Debbie at school. I will be waiting in our bed and I will be wanting to finish what we started.”

“Mmmmmm. I will be there. I won’t have bells on. I won’t have anything on. Make sure you don’t either. Now go on before I can’t let you go.”

One more quick kiss and Bea got in the car and pushed the button to open the garage door. She started the car and backed out waving at Allie and then smiling when she blew her a kiss.

Allie went in and locked up and turned out the lights. She went up to Debbie’s room and found the little girl waiting patiently for her. She had on her bathrobe and was trying to read one of her books. 

“Ready for that bath, kiddo?”

Debbie nodded and said, “I want to learn to read. Can you teach me, Mama?”

“I bet I can. You are very smart and I know you will catch on quick. Then you can read goodnight stories to your baby brother or baby sister.”

“Really? Then, I will work extra hard.”

After getting Debbie bathed and read to sleep, Allie went to her bedroom and took a quick shower. She left the door open in case Debbie needed her. 

She heard a her phone indicate she had a text.

I just wanted to tell you goodnight. It is already a madhouse here. I love you. And I miss you.

Alllie smiled and replied:

Goodnight, babe. I love you too. And to say I miss you would be an understatement

She went to the restroom and brushed her teeth. She crawled into bed and turned out the light and laid down on her side. She rubbed her abdomen in circles to see if the baby would kick. Soon she felt the baby moving. She smiled and whispered, “I am so excited about meeting you, little one. We all are. Mommy and your sister Debbie.” She pulled Bea’s pillow in and hugged it. It smelled like Bea and gave her not only comfort but also a tingle of desire. She missed her so much. Once she got comfortable, it did not take long until she was sound asleep.

 

Jess had told Nora, as soon as she had gotten home from work, that Bea had invited Hannah to stay overnight on Saturday night and that she would be dropping her off. She had a look about her that made Nora feel very uncomfortable. And she was also drinking Jack and Coke as if it was water. And at dinner that evening, Hannah had accidentally spilled her milk and Jess grabbed her by her arms and shook her. “What the hell, Hannah. Why are you so damn clumsy?” 

 

“Stop, Jess! She is a child and she didn’t do it on purpose. Let her go.”

Jess’ jaws tightened and she glared at Nora. But she did release the little girl who began crying quietly.

Nora hugged her and after cleaning up the milk, sat with her until she finished eating. Hannah hung out with her in the kitchen until everything was cleaned up and put away.

 

Nora had gotten Hannah bathed and put to bed. She felt horrible because there were bruises on the little girl’s upper arms where Jess had grabbed her. She kissed her goodnight and headed to the guest room. She had not slept with Jess for well over a week. Things for them had gone from bad to worse. Jess was impatient with Hannah and was always criticizing Nora about everything from the house not being clean enough to the food she prepared being inedible. They had to walk on eggshells around her because even the smallest things set her off. And she was drinking more and more.

When she walked into the room she started undressing so she could take a quick shower. Suddenly her bedroom door closed and Jess stood there.

“The fuck, Jess? You scared me. What do you want?” Nora said. She covered her bare breasts and turned around.

Jess pushed herself off the door and closed in on Nora. She reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. “I want you. I’ve missed you, baby.” She tried to kiss the tall elegant woman but she turned her head away. The smell of Jack Daniels making her nauseous.

“Jess. Stop. Just let me go. You’re drunk again and frankly I am not interested in having sex with you. Not like this.” She tried jerking her arm away but the stronger woman would not let go.

Jess grabbed her around her waist, picked her up and threw her on the bed. “So you want it to be rough? I remember when you used to beg me to fuck you harder and deeper. You want that now, don’t you?”

Nora started squirming around trying to get out from under the muscular woman. “No, Jess. Please. Let me up. I don’t want this. Don’t you get it? I don’t want you.”

Jess raised herself up and looked at Nora with disgust. “Do think I really want you? I just want to get off and I want you to take care of that for me.”

“No. I am not going to touch you. You disgust me. You are not the woman I fell in love with. You have turned into a monster. You’ve become mean and quite honestly, I no longer have any attraction to you. There is no us anymore, Jess. We live under the same roof, but I no longer love you. You have destroyed any feelings I ever had for you. Now, please. Just get off me and go to your own bed.”

“I’m not going to leave until you give me what I want.” She again tried kissing Nora and when she tried turning her head, she grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled her head back. “Stop being a fucking cold bitch. You know you want me. You have never been able to resist me.” She leaned in and bit Nora on her neck and started trying to kiss her way down her chest.

Nora pushed her hands against the stronger woman’s chest and tried to move her off. “God dammit, Jess. Get the fuck off me. I’m serious. Leave me alone.”

“That’s it, baby. I like it when you show me some of that icy anger of yours. It actually turns me on. Fight me, Nora.”

“I’m not going to fight you, Jess. I just want you to leave.”

“If I leave, I’m taking Hannah with me. I’ll make sure you never see her again. I could disappear and you would never find me. Never see your kid ever again.”

“Why are you doing this, Jess? What the fuck did I ever do deserve being treated like this. I won’t let you take her. She doesn’t even want to be around you or have you not even noticed?”

Jess pulled back her hand and slapped Nora across her face. 

The dark haired woman cried out in pain. Tears formed in her icy blue eyes. Jess had grabbed her arms and left bruises, but this was the first time she had ever hit her.

“You think I don’t know how you are poisoning her against me?”

“I have done nothing. You have done that on your own.” Nora’s face stung and she tasted blood in her mouth. “Now fucking get off me and go on.”

Jess got a look of pure hatred in her eyes. “I will go when I am damned good and ready.” She moved her hand between their bodies and pulled at Nora’s underwear. “We’ll get these off and I will show you who wears the pants in this family.” She ripped the panties and forced Nora’s legs apart and put her own leg between them, preventing the dark haired woman from being able to keep Jess from touching her roughly. She moved her fingers to Nora’s vaginal opening and began forcing two fingers into her. 

“No, Jess! Stop! You’re hurting me. I don’t want this. You don’t even want this.”

“I am going to have my way, Nora. You might as well just enjoy it. Go ahead and fight me. I like seeing you with some fire in that frigid body of yours.”

Jess reached down and pulled off her own underwear. She rubbed herself against Nora’s thigh and moaned. 

Nora tried again to push Jess away. This just made her more angry. She ground her pelvis onto Nora’s thigh and kept up a steady rhythm. Her breathing was coming in gasps. She moved her hand back to the dark haired woman’s core. “Come on, baby. I know you like it rough.” She forced three fingers into her and then she raised her other arm and jerked her hair. “Fuck me, Nora. Put your fingers in me and make me come. Show me you aren’t just a worthless piece of shit.”

Nora cried out again. The pain between her legs was almost unbearable. She was not strong enough to push Jess off her and realized she was going to have to touch her. It almost made her vomit. She moved her hand shakily and cupped Jess, she placed two fingers at her opening and then moved them in her. She continued to move in and out of her and even when her muscles in her arm were burning, she still didn’t stop. Jess was breathing hard and Nora knew she was close to coming. They had been lovers long enough that the dark haired woman knew what to do. She crooked her fingers inside the muscular woman and knew she would come very quickly.

“Yeah, Bea. Like that. Don’t stop. Make me come. Fuck that feels good.” She was moving her fingers roughly inside of Nora and said, “Come for me, Bea.”

Nora could not believe what she was hearing. She decided she would fake her orgasm and hope that Jess would finally just leave her alone. 

“Mmm, Jess. That’s good. I’m coming now. Fuck....”

This seemed to appease the muscular woman and she collapsed atop the dark haired woman, breathing heavily. “I’ve wanted you like that forever, Bea.” She continued to breathe heavily and then after a bit of time passed, she fell asleep. Or more than likely passed out.

Nora was finally able to push her off her body and get out of the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks . Her pubic area was tender and overall her body ached. She quietly left the room and went into Hannah’s room and got into the shower.

She turned on the water as hot as she could stand and stood under the water. She sobbed for the love she’d lost and for the pain and humiliation she had just endured. She knew she was going to have to find a way to leave and get Hannah into a safer environment.

Nora was afraid of leaving because Jess had threatened her so many times with taking Hannah away. She had been taking bits and pieces out of her for a couple of years now. But, now things had gone beyond anything she could have ever imagined. 

She slid to the floor and hugged her knees and cried. She had no idea what she was going to do. She only knew she had to get out because she knew worse things were yet to come. And obviously Jess had developed some kind of obsession with Bea Smith. She knew from the second she had met the redhead and the beautiful young blonde, that Bea was committed to their relationship. But, she had also noticed a very distinct change in Jess’ overall attitude since they had gotten reacquainted at Hannah’s birthday party.

I am going to have to figure out a way to warn her about Jess’ obsession. And quickly. She knew that it would be difficult or impossible for her to have an opportunity to discuss it when they dropped off Hannah tomorrow. And that was if Jess even allowed her to go. 

She stayed in the shower long after the hot water had run out. She finally stood up and turned off the water when she began shivering. She dried off and went into her and Jess’ room and grabbed a nightgown and underwear. She then went back into Hannah’s room and climbed into bed with her. She pulled her in tightly and whispered, “Don’t worry, baby girl. We are going to find a way to get out of here safely.” She kissed her on her head and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

 

The Emergency Room had been utter chaos since the minute Bea started her shift. She had seen three patients who had been in a motor vehicle accident and had serious, but not life threatening injuries. There was an influx of elderly patients with everything from pneumonia to a broken hip. 

And now she was stitching up a teenage boy who had been involved in a stabbing. He told the triage nurse he did not have any family. He was just 16 years old and had showed up in the ER alone. 

“This should heal up nicely. You will be having some discomfort for the next few days. I’m going to give you a prescription for some pain medication. You seem like a nice kid, Shane. Is there anything I can help you with? I can get Dr Westfall to come up and she can help you find a place to stay. You’re too young to be on your own.”

“I’ve been on my own for quite a while and I’m doing alright. But I wouldn’t mind a place to stay for a couple of days. You know. Until I’m feeling better.”

“Do you have family I can call for you? Parents?”

The young man looked down and could not make eye contact. “My mom died several years ago of a drug overdose. I never knew my dad. My grandmother took care of me until she....she couldn’t anymore. She has Alzheimer’s and now she lives in a nursing home. She lost her house and that left me nowhere to live. I was in foster care for a while but it just didn’t work out. I’ve been living on the streets for a few months.”

Bea was reminded so much of Franky at that moment. A tough exterior that served as armor protecting a tender heart. She was going to get Bridget to come in for a consult, but was going to tag her best friend and see if she could provide him some legal assistance.

Bea decided even though his injuries did not require an overnight stay, she was going to see about getting him admitted for at least one night on the Medical floor. She had some favors to call in and decided now was as good a time as any to use one.

She asked the unit secretary to page Bridget and then she asked her to get the hospitalist to call her on her cell.

She sent off a quick text to Franky. Hey, Franky. Can you call me or text me when you get a chance? I have a patient I need you to consult.

It was just after 1:00 AM. She was exhausted and hungry and since there was a bit of a lull, she decided she was going to grab her lunch and eat. She told the lead resident that she would be in the break room and if he needed her, he could page her.

She picked up her lunch box out of the staff refrigerator and went and poured herself a cup of coffee that looked to be fresher than usual.

She pulled out the sandwich and the chips along with the can of juice. When she lifted the napkin, a folded piece of paper fell out onto the table. She turned it over and it had her name written on it, surrounded by multiple hearts.

She could not stop herself from smiling. She knew immediately it was from Allie. She took a bite of her sandwich and opened the note.

Dear Bea,

I’m sure it is sometime in the middle of the night and I just wanted you to know that even while I sleep, I am dreaming of you. 

I love you with all my heart. And I am so blessed knowing that you want to be with me. I will never take your love for granted. I will treasure every second that we are together.

Debbie is a sweetheart, babe. I am so honored you trust me to take care of her. I love her and consider her my own daughter. 

We will both be here waiting for you to have breakfast with us.

Until then, please take care and know my love for you is endless and continues to grow every single second.

Always Yours,

Allie

PS: In case you were wondering, yes, I miss your body and cannot wait to make love with you. I would imagine I am right now dreaming about that while you are reading this.

 

Bea folded up the letter and put it in her scrub pocket. She would likely read it again the next chance she got.

She got a call from the hospitalist and he agreed to admit Shane for one night. 

 

Bridget went to the ER and pulled up the chart on the referred patient, Shane Butler. Age: 16 No Address on File. 

The history was brief and did not really reveal anything about the young man. Bridget’s heart broke for children especially those who were homeless. There were so many. Sometimes she would see them as she was driving into certain parts of the city. She shook her head and went over to the unit secretary and asked her which exam room he was in.

After being advised of the room, she walked over and knocked on the glass door before going in.

The young man eyed her suspiciously.

“Hello, Shane. I hope it’s okay to call you by your first name?”

He nodded, but his demeanor stayed cautious and guarded. “Who are you?”

“I am Dr. Bridget Westfall. I am a behavioral health provider.”

“Oh, I get it. You’re a shrink. Coming in to examine me and see if I’m crazy.”

“Yes, I am a psychiatrist. But I’m not here to necessarily assess your mental status. I also fill in for the social worker when I am on call. I want to see if there is something I can do to help you. Like finding you a safe place to stay even if only for a few days. Or if you are looking for more permanent arrangements, I can also help with that.”

“I’m not going back into foster care. I would rather be homeless. You have no idea what kind of people become foster parents. The last ones were off the rails crazy. I was actually scared for my life.”

“I recognize that the system is not as good as it should be and despite a fairly intense screening, inappropriate people have become foster parents. I assure you there are some good ones out there. Tell me about school.”

“I managed to complete my Sophomore year. But, I could not really start my Junior year because I really did not have the ability to transfer schools on my own and the school that I was enrolled in is not in the homeless district.”

“It sounds like you want to finish High School.”

“Well, yes. I was a pretty good student. Made decent grades. I got into a little trouble while with the first foster family and they sent me back. And the last ones, well there are no words.”

“I do know of some living situations where there are older people who really do a decent job helping out kids who have disadvantages.”

“I can certainly relate to disadvantaged, but I am not sure there is anyone who would take me in knowing I have had some problems with gang violence.”

“Are you in a gang, Shane?”

“I was because I felt I had no choice. It’s a no win situation. If you don’t join them, they torment you. But then when I tried to leave, I ended up sliced open.”

“I understand that youth violence is a major problem here. Would you be willing to let me talk to a woman who has a home in the foothills? The gang issue is not as rampant up there as it is in the valley or in the war zone. She usually only takes in one or two kids at one time. She is loving and from what I hear, the greatest cook in town. But she is tough also and won’t tolerate any crap. But she will do right by you. Make sure you are fed and will use the money from the state to buy you clothes and she makes sure she can get you to school and back home. But, it is not without some sacrifice on your part.”

“What do you mean?”

“She expects you to keep your grades up. She will help you if you are struggling. She was a teacher in the past. She will insist you keep your room tidy and will expect you to wash your own clothes. She cooks and you clean up. Or if you can cook, she will let you or want to learn, she will teach you, and then she will clean up. She’s great.”

“So what do I have to do to go there?”

“Well first we need to get you better. Dr Smith is arranging for you to be admitted at least overnight. Then, I will have Lucy come and visit with you. See if you feel you can live with her and with her rules.”

“Okay, Dr Westfall. I am willing to meet her. Thank you.”

“Call me Bridget. And you will thank me by finishing up High School and looking ahead to a bright future.”

She smiled and told Shane she would see him again before he left. He told her goodbye and then laid on the gurney and silently cried. He had felt so alone and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt hope.

Bridget was walking out of the ER when Bea was coming back in. 

“Hey, you!”

“Bridget. It’s good to see you.”

They hugged each other warmly.

“Things going okay? With work?”

“Yes. Busy night. You spoke to Shane I take it?

“Yes, I am going to see if Lucy Gambaro will take him in. You know she’s tough, but underneath she is an old softie.”

“That is probably just what he needs.”

They both got quiet and neither had the words they wanted to say.

“Bea, about....”

“Bridget, about...

They both laughed and then in unison said, “You first.”

Bea grabbed her hands. “Listen, I know Allie was upset. And I also know it was not your intention to hurt her feelings. I’m not going to lie. I was mad as fuck that you would make my girlfriend so upset. But it turned out to be a good thing. A very good thing. We talked and put everything out on the table. We are in love, Bridget. That is not going to change.”

“I’m so sorry I upset her. I’m a psychiatrist and it is my job to play devil’s advocate sometimes. I just think I played it at the wrong time. When she looked at me, I knew right then and there that she was in love with you. Fully committed. And my friend, I could not be happier for you. Either of you.”

“Thank you so much. So you and Franky, huh?”

Bridget blushed and looked at the floor, “I’m falling for her, Bea. I-I can’t seem to stop myself. She is such a wonderful woman. She does not know it yet, but I know underneath all her tough and teasing exterior is a heart of gold. I’m seeing her tomorrow.”

“She is really into you, Bridget. I’ve known Franky a long time. And she’s different with you. And she is different in general. Means she is thinking a lot. She had a rough upbringing. You may already know this. She sometimes lacks confidence in herself, so she makes jokes. But with you. I don’t think she’s joking.”

“Apparently she told her mother about us. Took a selfie of us to send to her.”

“She told Shiela? Well, if she talked to her mom, then I can assure you, it is quite serious. She looks to her for guidance. I’m happy for both of you. Listen, I have to get back in there, but let’s get together soon. The four of us. Have dinner or something.”

“That sounds perfect.” She hugged Bea and whispered, “I know she’s your best friend. I promise you I wont hurt her.”

Bea nodded, then smiled and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the hate comes love....


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Bea getting home from work.....

Chapter 47

The alarm woke Allie at 7:30. She rolled over and turned the annoying device off and then looked over her shoulder at the empty bed. She had slept fitfully throughout the night. She woke often when she would try to snuggle into her girlfriend and then remember she had gone back to work.

She had a sudden burst of energy and jumped out of bed. She wanted to get a shower before waking up Debbie and making breakfast.

After her shower, she pulled on a pair of maternity shorts and a loose top. She pulled her hair up in a makeshift bun and then headed to Debbie’s room.

The angelic little girl was asleep on her side with one of her hands under her cheek. Her curly hair was a wild mess. She looks so much like Bea. Allie leaned down and kissed her exposed cheek and whispered, “Rise and shine, Princess Debbie.”

The girl mumbled and rolled over. Allie laughed. “Well if you aren’t gonna wake up, lazy bones, then I am going to have to wake up the Tickle Monster.”

She still did not move so Allied put her hand under the blankets and started tickling her rib cage. Debbie started giggling, “No! Stop! That tickles!” 

The sound of her laughter warmed Allie’s heart. “You gonna pick out your clothes or do you want me to?”

“I will.”

“Okay, kiddo. Get up and get dressed. I will get breakfast started. Mommy should be home very soon and she will probably be very hungry.”

“Not as hungry as me. My tummy is empty.” She jumped up and ran into the bathroom and Allie headed down the stairs.

She got out all the ingredients that she used to make oatmeal and started cooking it. She smiled when she remembered the last time she made oatmeal. And then she felt the sexual current into the intimate part of her body and moaned. Just wait until I get you in bed, Bea Smith.

She then heard the garage door opening and her heart began beating faster. Thankfully the oatmeal was done so she turned off the burner and put on a lid. She then went through the laundry room and opened the door. She watched as the love of her life pulled into the garage and shut off the SUV. 

As the garage door began closing, Bea looked up and saw Allie standing in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat and then she felt so much happiness seeing her waiting for her with a huge smile on her beautiful face. I want to come home to her every day for the rest of my life. I don’t know how I got so lucky, but I’m not going to question The Fates. And when I get her alone, she won’t know what hit her. It had been a long and tiring shift, but Bea felt a sudden burst of energy. She grabbed the empty lunch kit and jumped out of the car and smiled. “Good morning, beautiful girl.” She walked toward Allie who had lost all patience in waiting. 

Allie rushed to her and pulled her into a hug and then pressed her lips onto the beautiful redhead’s sexy smile. The kiss quickly turned passionate and they both started moaning at the same time. 

They pulled apart, both of them breathless. “God, I missed you so much, babe. I’m so glad you’re home. How was your night?”

Bea brought her hands down and laced their hands palm to palm and leaned in for one more kiss. “It was really busy and chaotic most of the night. But it made time pass very quickly. Come on let’s get inside. I’m starving.”

I’m starving for you. Your lips, your hands, the feel of your body. The way you taste.

“That’s good. The oatmeal is ready. I’m gonna run up and see what’s keeping Debbie and then we’ll eat.”

“I’ll go get her, sweetheart. You can start dishing up and we will be right back down.”

Bea headed quickly up the stairs. She was excited about seeing her daughter. She snuck into her room hoping to surprise her. She was dressed for school. But, her hair was completely out of control. 

“Good morning, Debs.”

“Mommy!”

The little girl jumped into her mother’s arms and squeezed her hard.

“How’d you sleep?”

“I slept good. Mama is going to teach me to read so I can read to the baby.”

“That’s wonderful, baby. I’m glad you and Mama had a good night. Now let’s do something about this hair.”

Bea took Debbie into the bathroom and got the spray bottle out and filled it with water and a little bit of conditioner. She sprayed it onto her hair and once it was damp, she got some mousse and began scrunching he hair until the curls were soft and tidy.

“Come on, kiddo. We have some wonderful oatmeal waiting for us.”

 

After breakfast, Bea told Debbie to go brush her teeth. Allie was at the sink washing up the dirty dishes. The redhead wrapped her arms around her waist and gently nipped on the side of her neck. She bit her earlobe and whispered, “I’m going to take a shower. And when you get home, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Allie’s core throbbed and her knees almost buckled. “I won’t be long, babe. And just so you know. All I have thought about since I woke up was making love with you. I want to touch you and feel you come around my fingers.” She ground her ass into Bea’s pelvis and the older woman moaned. 

Bea laid her forehead on the younger woman’s shoulder. “Fuck, Allie. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

“If you are feeling even half of what I am feeling, then I can only imagine you are dripping wet and aching. I’m going to take....”

“Mama, I’m ready to go.”

The two women jumped apart guiltily before Debbie could see them. 

Allie dried off her hands and Bea kissed Debbie on the cheek and told her she would see her later.

Allie grabbed her purse and the keys to the SUV and headed to the garage. She held Debbie’s backpack until she got settled in her booster seat. She made sure she was safely buckled in and then handed her the backpack.

 

Allie was gone only about 25 minutes and when she came home, she rushed into the house and up the stairs. 

Bea was out of the shower and was lying on top of the blankets. Naked and....asleep?

Allie groaned in agony. However, she was not going to wake Bea up. Nor was she going to miss out on an opportunity to cuddle with her sexy lover.

She took off her sandals and eased her way onto the bed and then grabbed the throw from the foot of the bed and pulled it up over the both of them.

Just as she got snuggled in and comfortable, she found herself flat on her back, Bea straddling her.

“Gotcha!”

Allie reached up her hands and pulled Bea down as she raised her upper body until their lips were millimeters apart, “No, babe. I’ve got you.”

Allie’s lips met Bea’s and they both moaned. They opened their mouths slightly so their tongues could dance to a tune that was as old as time itself.

Bea put her hands under Allie’s dress and and began lifting it up her body and then over her head. She pulled back and gazed into the magnetic blue eyes of the young blonde woman.

“You’re so beautiful, Allie.” She brushed her thumb across her lower lip and then lowered herself until she could capture those plump lips with her own. 

They both moaned when the kiss became heated. Bea moved her body so she was straddling the younger woman’s thigh. She could not stop herself from grinding her aching core on her lover’s leg, leaving wetness behind. 

Allie felt the wetness on her thigh and all she wanted at that moment was to taste her. She brought her hands up between their bodies until her hands were filled with the redhead’s perky breasts. She rolled the nipples between her fingers and squeezed gently. Bea moaned and rolled her hips again.

“I need you, Allie. Please, baby.” Bea said breathlessly before biting the younger woman’s neck and then bathing the area with her tongue. 

Allie loved this side of Bea. The sexually aroused, needy and pleading redhead made her feel like she could climb mountains and swim across oceans. The power and ability to please was heady and made the young woman feel exhilarated.

“Lay on your back, babe. I want to taste you.”

Bea moaned and rolled her hips once more before propelling her body onto her back and pulling the sexy blonde on top of her. They kissed passionately and when they pulled away to draw in necessary air, Allie began kissing her way down the redhead’s sexy, taut body.

She drew one nipple into her mouth while rolling the other between her fingers. Her other hand began a slow descent down the older woman’s body. Dragging her nails across the flat abdomen, she felt Bea quiver, and goosebumps appear. She continued to trail her fingers down until she reached the place Bea wanted her most. She made circles around her clit, teasing her and causing her to raise her hips, chasing the touch she needed.

Bea wove her fingers into Allie’s hair and pulled her as close to her chest as she could, moaning when she gently bit her nipple. 

Allie finally gave in and applied pressure to her swollen, throbbing clit. “Oh, God, Allie....I-I....Please....touch me....”

Allie raised on her knees and began kissing and licking her way down to Bea’s throbbing center.

She threw one leg over her shoulder and gasped when she saw the wetness that was awaiting her. “You’re soaked, babe....Mmmmmm....I’m going to enjoy this little treat...” And with that she used her tongue to lick around her vaginal opening. She moaned loudly. “Mmmm. You taste so fucking good, Bea.” 

Allie teased the woman by placing her tongue just inside her moist center and then thrusting in and out and then retreating and licking between her folds with the flat of her tongue up to her clit where she used the tip to tease the sensitive nub. She surrounded her clit with her mouth and sucked it into her mouth. When Bea moaned loudly, Allie intensified her efforts. 

Bea by now was only in tune with the needs of her body. The deep throbbing ache and the need to have full sexual release was driving her body and soul. She no longer had any thoughts except to come undone. “Allie, baby...fuck.....that feels so good....I need.....I want to feel you....inside me, baby....”. She had grabbed the sheets and was raising her hips to match the movements of Allie’s very talented tongue. 

Allie herself had become hostage to her own needs. For every lick and touch she bestowed upon the older woman, Allie’s desire burned hotter. She wanted Bea to take over her body and make her scream. She moaned loudly. She could feel the wetness soaking her underwear and the ache she felt would not go away. She was not in a position where she could grind her mound into surface to ease some of her deep sexual aching. So, she did the only thing she could at that moment. She moved her other hand into the top of her underwear and rubbed her own clit. She needed to take the edge off and knew at the moment, Bea was in no condition to reciprocate. Allie moved her fingers down and slowly eased two fingers into her throbbing core. She moaned against Bea’s clit, the vibration in turn eliciting a cry of ecstasy from the sexy redhead. She moved in and out of herself as she continued her assault on Bea’s clit. She knew the older woman was close to coming undone. So she pulled her fingers out of herself and plunged them into Bea. 

Bea cried out, “Yes, Allie....fuck me like that....harder....oh, baby....I-I’m so close.....Take me, baby...Oh, God....yes....”

Allie raised herself up and replaced her mouth with her thumb. She wanted to watch Bea come. It thrilled her to see her enraptured to the extent that she was unaware of nothing but the impending sexual release. She smiled and crooked her fingers, finding her sweet spot and then watching with joy as her lover cried out her name.

“Allie...I’m coming, baby....mmmmm....” 

Allie continued to work her magic until Bea collapsed on the bead out of breath and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She slowed her movements and when she felt her core stop pulsating, she moved her hand and moved herself up so she could kiss Bea gently. “Babe, you are so amazingly beautiful when you come. It makes me feel so empowered knowing I am the one who touched you and made it happen. I’m so in love with you, Bea.”

Bea finally caught her breath and was regaining some of her composure. “I cannot tell you how incredibly satisfied I feel right now, Allie. I-I don’t know anything except I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever. And I love you with all my heart.”

They kissed. Gently and lovingly at first. Then, Allie raised up and Bea saw the fire in her eyes. 

Her need left her vulnerable and desperate. “I want you to make love to me, Bea. I need you.”

“Allie,” Bea whispered. “Lay down, baby. There is nothing else in the world I want right now that to feel you coming.” 

Allie crawled onto an open spot on the bed and laid on her back. Their eyes met and held. Then Bea leaned in and kissed her. Tongues mingled and passions flared.

Bea pulled away when the need for air became necessary. She reached up her hand and rubbed her thumb over the younger woman’s lower lip. “Fuck, Allie. You’re getting me all worked up again. I want to focus on you, baby.”

Allie smiled softly and raised one of her hands and placed in on Bea’s cheek. “Focus away. I am more than ready for your touch.” She trailed her hand down to Bea’s neck and then across her shoulder. The touch was so light it was near imperceivable. She then moved her hand down until she could grab Bea’s hand and pull it to her breast. “Touch me, babe.”

Bea brought her other hand up and together they cupped the rose tipped breasts of the young blonde. She rolled her nipples until Allie moaned. She straddled the younger woman and took her in. The blonde hair splayed out over the pillow. The plump lips were opened very slightly and the crystalline eyes. Her eyes. Eyes that were filled with trust, love and at this very moment, fire.

Bea massaged both of Allie’s breasts with her hands before moving them down to caress her abdomen. She leaned down and kissed “the baby”. She covered the swollen abdomen with soft kisses and then moved her way back up to take one of Allie’s nipples into her mouth.

The blonde moaned and pulled Bea closer to her breast. “That feels so good, babe.”

“That’s just the beginning, baby. Hang on. I’m gonna make you fly.”

And with that she raised up and kissed her passionately making her moan while simultaneously moving her thigh between her legs and pressing on her hot core.

Allie cried out and raised her hips and ground herself into the redhead’s muscular thigh. “Bea, I can’t take anymore. Please touch me. I need to feel you inside me....”

“Mmmm.....Okay, Allie....You’re so bossy when you’re horny....” Bea said, laughing. But she quickly replaced her thigh with her hand and cupped the younger woman’s heated center. “So fucking hot.....mmmmmm.....and wet.....Do I make you wet, Allie?”

“Yes, babe.....only you....please.....fuck me now.....I need......to feel you....I touched myself when my fingers were in you....i couldn’t stop myself.” Allie’s breathing was labored. She was wild eyed and desperate. She brought her own hand down and pushed against Bea’s. She moaned a loud impassioned, “Please.”

Bea could hear all of Allie’s physical need in that one word. “I’m going to please you right now, baby. But fuck...the image of you touching yourself....while touching me....makes me ache...” She moved her hand and pushed two fingers into her soaking wet core. 

“Fuck....more babe.....”

Bea was hesitant, but drew back and added a third finger and began thrusting in and out of her lover at a rapid pace. She saw the rapture in Allie’s eyes and knew she was close. She kissed her passionately, their tongues dueling. 

She pulled away so she could watch her lover fly. And with a few more thrusts of her fingers and a cleverly placed thumb rubbing her clit, Allie cried out and remained on the edge for a few seconds before soaring into orgasmic bliss. Bea kept moving her fingers until she felt the pulsation diminish and kissed her way down Allie’s body until she got to her center and then she removed her hand and replaced it with her tongue. She licked every bit of wetness from her folds and then focused on sucking her clit. She found herself in need of release, but wanted to make Allie come again.

Allie gasped. She had just experienced the best orgasm of her life, and was now close to another one. “Wait, babe,” she said breathlessly. “I want us to come together. Please.”

Bea moaned against Allie’s clit and raised up. “H-how?”

Allie was struck by the older woman’s almost black eyes that were shrouded in desire and need. 

“Move your sexy ass this way, babe. But, don’t stop.....God, don’t stop what you’re doing.”

Bea rotated her body around, not stopping the actions of her mouth. In fact she intensified the suction on Allie’s clit.

Allie moved her hips so she was lying on her side. She spread her legs as wide as possible. She had a birds eye view of the older woman’s wet center. This made her moan. She could not find a way to reach her with her mouth so she used her fingers instead. 

Both women moaned and thrashed around. Allie said, “Bea! I hope you’re close babe.....I can’t hold off...Fuck....” The younger woman cried out in ecstasy.

Bea moaned and thrust her hips forward and cried out. “Allie....Oh my god.....” She rode out her orgasm and rolled onto her back and collapsed.

“Move up here, babe. You need to sleep and I want to hold you while you do.”

Bea was limp and weak but managed to raise herself up and plop onto her pillow. Allie leaned in and kissed her, tasting herself on her lover’s lips and tongue. “I love you, babe. That was beyond anything I have ever experienced.”

“I love you too, beautiful girl. I am in a euphoric state of satisfaction. Y-you, and how you make me feel, consume me. But the end is always the same. When all of my senses return, you are right here. Hold me, Allie.”

“I’ve got you, babe.”

And with that, Bea fell asleep. Allie wrapped her body around her as best she could and soon fell asleep herself.

 

That evening, Franky’s doorbell rang, and she opened to find the beautiful doctor smiling, pulling her suitcase behind her. 

“Hi, baby.”

“Come in, Gidge. You should have told me you were here. I would have met you out front.”

“No, worries.” Her eyes took in the tattooed woman who was very relaxed in a camisole and a pair of shorts. Her mouth went dry when she looked up and met the piercing green eyes. Eyes that were filled with pure desire.

“You look beautiful, Gidge.” She closed the door and then pushed the older woman against the door and kissed her passionately. The kiss very quickly went out of control and Franky put her hand under Bridget’s skirt and squeezed her ass. She used her other hand to unzip it, and then let it fall to the floor. 

Bridget had already grabbed the camisole and pulled it off, moaning when she found  
Franky was not wearing a bra. She covered her breasts with her hands and moaned when the younger woman’s nipples hardened under her touch. “I’ve missed you so much, baby. All I could think about was your body under my hands. Touching you.....”

“Mmmmm. I missed you more. Trust me. I can’t go for more than a few minutes without thinking about you. How beautiful and sexy you are. And how you taste.”

They began kissing each other again. Tongues fighting for dominance. Franky managed to get Bridget’s blouse unbuttoned and moaned when she saw the very feminine lace camisole.  
She loved the overall elegance of the beautiful doctor. The classiness, the chic fashion sense she had. She reached under the edge of the camisole and was going to pull it up and over her head, when she came to her senses. She pressed her head against the forehead of the older woman, her hands in her hair on each side of her head. “Fuck! The least I can do is let you settle in a little. Seeing you hit me like a ton of bricks. I’ve been thinking about this,” she said, pointing her finger from herself to Bridget. “And when I saw you, all I could do was feel. I want you so bad.”

“Franky, you’re not alone here okay? I think if you had not pushed me into the door then I would have pushed you. But, maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more comfortable. However, having you fuck me against this door sounds like a very pleasant proposition to me.”

Desire flared in Franky’s eyes. She grabbed two handfuls of Bridget’s ass and lifted her. The older woman automatically wrapping her legs around her torso. Franky carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed as if she was a piece of delicate china. She stood there shirtless and was rendered breathless. The older woman was lying there with a beautiful smile on her face. The white camisole and white lacy panties were simple but incredibly sexy. Franky felt her heart start to pound. She felt light headed and knew without a doubt in her mind that she was head over heels in love with Dr. Bridget Westfall.

“Franky? Baby, are you alright?” Bridget asked, a look of concern in her translucent blue eyes.

The brunette woman quickly regained her composure and smirked, “I was just awestruck by how gorgeous you are, Gidge.”

“You’re certainly a sweet talker, Franky. How about we see if your actions are as sweet as your words.” She sat up and pulled the camisole over her head. 

Franky immediately straddled her and whispered, “Can I undress you?”

Bridget nodded. “You can do anything to me you want. All I know is I want you desperately and my patience is wearing thin.”

Franky leaned in and kissed the older woman. Their tongues mingled and they both moaned. She squeezed her breasts and loved that her nipples hardened instantly.

Bridget bit the brunette’s lower lip. She pushed Franky up and off her and then straddled her. She gazed down at her lover, enchanted by her beauty. Desire was moving throughout her body and her core was throbbing with unfulfilled need.

Franky reached up behind Bridget and unclasped her bra. She moaned with delight when the pink tipped breasts became visible to her. She pushed Bridget up and raised her hips. “Let me up for a second. I want you naked.” 

Bridget rolled over onto her side and began pulling her panties down. “Uh, uh, uh. That’s my job. Raise your hips for me.” 

Bridget immediately raised up and Franky peeled her panties off her body. She took in the beautiful woman lying under her before she felt her pulling her underwear down her hips. She quickly helped the blonde remove the unwanted garment entirely.

Frankly laid her body completely atop Bridget’s. “Mmmm. I can’t wait any longer Gidge. I want you so bad.”

Bridget grabbed one of her hands and guided it to her breast and moaned when she flicked her nipple. Her other hand snaked down between their bodies until she came in contact with the brunette’s very wet core.

Franky moaned loudly. “Fuck, that feels so good.” She moved her pelvis closer to Bridget’s hand and rocked against it. 

Bridget moved her fingers and allowed them to ease into Franky’s moist center. “You like this, baby?” She asked, then bit the younger woman’s earlobe before sucking it into her mouth. 

“Yes.” Franky whispered. She was so close to coming undone and could not believe how quickly Bridget had ramped her up. “So amazing. I can’t hold on much longer, sweetheart.”

“Then don’t, baby. Just roll with it. Let go,” Bridget increased her movements in and out of the brunette’s soaking wet core. “Come for me.” 

Franky propelled her hips into Bridget’s hand, driving the fingers into her deeply. The older woman pulled back so she could look into the mesmerizing green eyes. They stared at each other intently and suddenly Franky’s mouth fell open and she threw her head back and came undone. “Gidge, fuck...that feels incredible....I have never felt anything like this in my life....Don’t stop....Please.....Oh yes....”

Bridget continued her movements into the woman until she lay limp, gasping for breath. “You make me feel like a randy teenager. But, fuck that was intense. I missed you so much. I dreamed about being with you...like this....and you barely touched me......”

“You are so responsive, Franky. I love touching you and watching you come undone. It’s a beautiful thing.”

Franky raised herself up and straddled the older woman once again. “Well, now it is my turn, Gidge. I’m gonna take over your body. And then I’m gonna make you scream my name over and over. Mmmmm....I want to taste you....”

Bridget moaned and raised her hips trying to make contact to take the edge off some of her strong sexual need. “Kiss me, Franky. I want to feel your lips against mine.”

Franky leaned down and kissed the lips of the beautiful doctor. Their tongues mingled and Bridget moaned loudly. Franky pulled back slightly and then sucked the other woman’s lower lip into her mouth. “Mmmmm. Baby, I need you to touch me. Please....I want you...now...”

“Good. Because I need to touch you and taste you.” Franky said. She kissed her deeply once more and then began the slow descent to the area of the older woman’s body that was beckoning her. She nibbled her way down the side of her neck, gently biting her pulse point and then bathing it with her tongue. The older woman leaned her head backward, exposing her neck so the tattooed woman could continue nibble to her heart’s content. Franky did not disappoint. She nibbled and kissed her way from one side of the elegant neck to the other. 

Bridget moaned, “Franky. Take me....god, I need you.”

Franky snaked her hand down Bridget’s body and stopped a mere inch above the older woman’s clit. “Tell me what you want, Gidge.”

“I want you to touch me.....I want you in me.....Fuck...anything....just touch me,” the older woman begged.

Franky kissed her way down the middle of Bridget’s chest and kissed over the planes of her left breast and sucked the hardened nipple into her mouth. The older woman hissed and then moaned. 

The tattooed woman eased her fingers down and used her thumb to stimulate Bridget’s swollen clit. “Mmmm, that feels so good baby...so good...but I need more...please....”

Franky quickly kissed her way down and across the older woman’s abdomen. She kissed down to the swollen clit and then whispered, “Mmmmm.....you smell so good. I have dreamed about tasting you for nearly a week....the reality is so much better than the dream...” She then pulled the clit into her mouth and sucked it over and over until the older woman moaned.

“I need to feel you inside me baby....”

Franky drug her fingers down one thigh and then back up the other before teasing the blonde’s wet center with her fingers. She dragged her fingers through the wet folds before inserting her two middle fingers slowly into the woman’s core. “Fuck, Gidge. You are so wet.” She pulled her fingers out completely and sucked them into her mouth. “Damn, you taste so good.”

Bridget moaned and then cried out when she felt Franky’s tongue teasing her entrance. “Fuck, baby. Stop teasing me. I need to come...I want to come on your tongue...Mmmmm....yes, baby like that,” she said when she felt Franky’s tongue teasing just inside her wet core.

Franky moved her thumb up and began rubbing her clit with her thumb while she fucked her with her tongue. “God, Franky....Don’t stop....I am so close....Please, baby....Just like that....”

Franky continued her strong deliberate movements on the older woman’s swollen clit and dripping wet core.

Bridget screamed Franky’s name and arched her back before exploding with an orgasm so strong and powerful that it nearly took her breath away.

After Franky knew her orgasm was complete, she kissed her way back up the older woman’s body and kissed her with abandon. 

Bridget responded to the kiss, moaning. “That was incredible, baby. You are such a wonderful and giving lover.”

Franky pulled her close to her body and held her in the aftermath of their amazing lovemaking.

I’m so in love with you, Gidge. I wish I could tell you, but for now I will hold you and pray that someday you will feel the same. I’ll get up the nerve to tell you someday.

“You scare me, you know?”

“What do you mean, baby”. Bridget said, rolling over facing the younger woman.

“I have never felt for any other woman what I feel for you. And that scares me.”

“I won’t hurt you, Franky. I care for you more than I ever expected. And I am scared too. But, not so scared that I don’t want to see where this goes.”

“I told my mother about you. You are the first woman I have ever told my mother about. Except Red,” Franky said laughing. “I had the biggest crush on her in college. It amazes me that she shunned any flirtation I sent her way and then she turns around and falls in love with a woman.”

“What did you tell her, baby?”

Franky looked down, afraid to look her in the eyes. Afraid she would be able to see her feelings by looking in her eyes. She took a deep breath and found her courage. She looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes and said, “I told her I was falling for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking forward to writing a good many chapters while I am here.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie’s sleepover brings Bea some very unwanted attention.

Chapter 48

On Saturday morning, Bridget woke up in Franky’s arms. Their naked bodies entwined. She recalled the previous evening and night with a smile. Franky had cooked their entire meal on the grill. Steak, sliced zucchini, potatoes, onions and peppers cooked in a foil packet, and some very amazing grilled bread. Who would have ever imagined grilling bread. The slices of bread were spread with butter and sprinkled with garlic, sweet basil and oregano. After toasting the bread on one side, she flipped it over and toasted the pieces of bread, butter side down. After it was lightly browned, she put in on plates with the juicy ribeye steak and the vegetables. It was a delicious meal. After they ate, they sat out on the patio in the light breeze, reclining on the chaise with their arms wrapped around each other. Bridget enjoying a very nice glass of red wine and Franky having a beer.

“So, what did you tell your mother about us?”

“I told her just about everything to be honest.”

“Are you telling me to you told her we are sleeping together?”

“Well she figured out we were doing a lot more than sleeping.”

Bridget smacked Franky on her shoulder. “Franky, really? And then you sent her the selfie? God, how embarrassing.”

“She said we look wonderful together. She agrees with me and says you are gorgeous and could see why I was....ummm...well why I liked you so much.”

“I expect she was worried about her daughter. Just as any mother would.”

“Speaking of daughters, Bridget, how is Caitlin doing?”

“That was a very smooth change in the conversation, Franky. But she is doing very well. She is planning a trip out here for Thanksgiving. She will have a short break from school. Did I tell you she was majoring in law?”

“No, you didn’t. Does she have any idea what branch of law she wants to practice?”

“She has not really decided. She is going to apply to different law schools when she gets done with this semester.”

“That’s great, Gidge. Does she have any particular schools she wants to apply to? I have some really good connections at Penn. I would be happy to put in a good word for her.”

“You’d do that for her? You don't even know her.”

“I know her mother. Intimately.” Franky said and then kissed Bridget lightly. “And given that she had such a great role model, it would be my honor to provide a reference for her.”

“Thank you, baby,” the older woman said, smiling. “I, ummm, told her about you, too.”

“You did? What did you tell her?”

“I told her I was seeing a hot brunette lawyer.”

“You told her that?”

“Yes. I sure did. And she can’t wait to meet you.”

“Wow. I hope I don’t end up disappointing either one of you.” Franky said looking down.

The older woman raised up and placed her hands on the brunette’s face, making her raise her face. “Franky, there is nothing about you that would disappoint.”

Franky found herself feeling misgivings about meeting Bridget’s daughter. “I’m not as confident about that as you are.”

“You’re smart, gorgeous and kind. Not to mention the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

“Really? Have you ever looked in the mirror, Gidge?”

Bridget laughed and then leaned in and kissed the younger woman. “Take a compliment, Franky. You’re gorgeous.” She kissed her again, deeper and passionately. “Absolutely breathtaking.”

Franky kissed the blonde back and moaned. “You are the one taking my breath away. How about we go back to bed?”

“That sounds like an offer I can’t refuse.”

Franky stood up and reached her hand down and pulled the older woman to her feet. Together they picked up the wine glass and bottle of beer and the plates, silverware and serving platters.They walked through the glass patio doors and Franky turned out the lights. In the kitchen, they quickly washed up the dirty dishes and then held hands as they walked down the hallway into the bedroom. I could see myself doing this every night. I have never wanted to share my space with anyone. But if it was Gidge...it would be amazing.

Franky stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. She turned to Bridget, naked and vulnerable. “Care to join me, Gidge?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Franky watched with desire in her eyes as the older woman took off her shorts and tank top. When all that was left was some barely there panties, Franky pulled her in closely and kissed her. “Let me help you, pretty lady.”

They both walked into the shower and were greeted with hot water coming out of multiple shower heads. “Mmmmm. This feels incredible, baby.”

Franky pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. “I know something that will feel better.”

Bridget moaned as she felt Franky’s fingers enter her hot core. “Mmm you’re right. That does feel better. Much better.”

 

When Bea got home on Saturday morning, everything was quiet. She climbed the stairs and went first to Debbie’s room.

The sweet girl was sound asleep and looked absolutely adorable. She kissed her cheek and shook her gently. The joy on her face warmed Bea’s heart. 

“Mommy! You’re home,” she said joyfully. She jumped out from under the covers and hugged her mother. “I missed you. Let’s go wake Mama up so we can have breakfast.”

“Okay, kiddo. Go pee and brush your teeth and I will meet you in our room.” Our room. I can’t believe I have someone like her sleeping in my bed.

Bea walked into their room and her breath hitched when she saw Allie lying comfortably on her side, holding her pillow to her chest. She is so beautiful. I could stand here all day just looking at her. 

“You’re staring, babe,” Allie said. “Why don’t you come cuddle with me. I missed you.”

Bea toed her shoes off and climbed into the bed. She stole the pillow and put it under her head as she pulled the beautiful blonde into her arms. “I missed you, beautiful girl. All night long. All I could think about was you. I wanted to be here. Right here. Just like this.”

“Mmmm. You smell so good,” Allie said, snuggling in and burying her nose in Bea’s neck. “Your pillow smells like you, but it doesn’t cuddle back.”

Allie nipped at Bea’s neck and the older woman moaned. “Allie. Don’t start something you can’t finish. Debbie is on her way.”

“Then I guess I will have to behave. Until later. Then I will have my way with you.”

“What time is Hannah coming?”

“Around 2 o’clock. I would imagine you will still be sleeping.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I will wake up around 3. Then I will start up the barbecue and make some burgers and hotdogs.” 

“That sounds great, babe. I will go pick up the groceries. Let’s eat some breakfast and then I will let you sleep while Debbie and I get ready for the sleepover. Do you have a tent?”

“Yes. In the garage. Why?”

“I think we should set it up and let the girls have a camp out.”

“Okay. I’ll get it out for you. You are such a fun Mama.”

“I googled how to make s’mores. So we will do that too.”

“Our kids are so lucky,” Bea said, kissing Allie and rubbing her hands across the area that currently sheltered their baby.

 

After breakfast, Bea took a shower and climbed into bed. She pouted because she wanted to cuddle with Allie. However, soon fatigue took over and she fell asleep.

Allie and Debbie worked together and put the pup tent together on the patio. “This will be so much fun, Mama. Hannah will really like it.”

They found the air mattresses and a couple of sleeping bags. Debbie grabbed her pillows off her bed and that completed the set up.

“Let’s go to the grocery store and get the food for the barbecue. We can get some snacks too.”

 

When they got back, they put things away. Allie made the hamburger patties and seasoned them. She also mixed up some dips. She took the individually wrapped snacks and put them on a serving platter. She had bought the ingredients for s’mores and her inner child danced with joy. This is going to be so much fun.

It was just past noon so she made her and Debbie some sandwiches and they sat out on the patio and ate. 

Debbie had gathered up some of her toys and barbies and was playing with them in the tent. She asked Allie to join her and she crawled through the zippered door and sat down on the inflated mattress. 

“We can pretend the barbies are camping.” 

Allie played with the little girl for about an hour and then laid down on the mattress. She yawned and almost immediately fell asleep. Debbie laid down next to her and soon joined her in slumber.

 

Bea woke up and even though it was only 1:45, she felt well rested. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

She went into the den expecting Allie and Debbie to be watching TV. She was surprised to not find them snuggled up on the couch.

She wandered out to the patio and saw the tent all set up. She saw through the door that both of them were napping. Allie was curled around the little girl and Bea fell more deeply in love with the beautiful young woman. 

Since it was almost time for Hannah to arrive, Bea decided to wake them up. She crouched down and wrapped her hand around Allie’s ankle and pulled it.

Allie woke up immediately. She looked around, confused. She smiled when her eyes first landed on Debbie, snuggled up against her and then met the warm brown eyes of her lover.

“Hey, babe. We must have fallen asleep. Wait. You’re awake early.”

“I guess I dreamed about you enough that it woke me up. Once I woke up, I realized dreaming was not nearly enough.”

Allie reached down and grabbed Bea’s hand and pulled her toward her. “So, you’re awake now and you find me sleeping.” She pulled the redhead’s face a few inches from her mouth. “Kiss me and I will know I’m not dreaming.” 

Bea moaned quietly and pressed her lips to Allie’s. She licked her lips and was granted entry. Their tongues entwined and Allie could not stop herself from moaning. She pulled back and Bea was taken aback at the fire burning in her crystalline eyes. “Allie....” she whispered. “Debbie...”

“I know, babe. I love you,” Allie whispered. “Let’s wake her up. We will have company soon. She is so excited.”

They woke Debbie up and sent her to the restroom. They headed to the kitchen and Bea decided a cup of coffee would be a good idea. Just as she got done brewing herself a K-cup, the doorbell rang.

Debbie came running into the kitchen. “Mommy! Mama! Hurry! Hannah is here.”

They each took a hand and walked together to the front door. After Allie checked the peephole and saw it was Jess, Nora and Hannah, she nodded and Debbie happily opened the door.

“Hannah!” Debbie hugged the little girl and said a quick hello to her mothers before taking her hand and saying, “Come on. Mama set up the tent for us to sleep in.”

All four women laughed and Bea asked Jess and Nora to come in.

Jess immediately grabbed Bea in a strong hug. “It’s good to see you again, Bea.”

Allie and Nora shared a tentative hug and then watched as Jess held onto Bea a little too long. Bea began feeling uncomfortable and pushed herself away. “Would either of you like a drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?”

Nora smiled gently and said she wouldn’t mind a cup of coffee. Jess asked, “How about an adult beverage?”

“We have wine or beer. Pick your poison,” Allie said.

“A beer would be great.”

Bea headed to the refrigerator and bent over to grab one of the beers that were on the bottom shelf, way in the back.

Jess looked lustily at Bea’s sexy ass while she was bent over.

Allie walked in front of Jess and asked her and Nora if they would like to sit down.

“How about we sit on the patio so we can keep an eye on the girls, babe?”

“Good idea, Allie.” 

As soon as the cup of coffee finished brewing and Nora doctored it up, Bea reached out and took the young woman’s hand and led her out the door. The other women followed them. Bea pulled a chair out for Allie and grabbed the chair next to her. 

Jess quickly sat in the chair nearest Bea and actually scooted it closer.

“You have a beautiful backyard, Bea. Did you hire a landscaper?” Nora asked.

“Actually I did most of it myself over time. My friends Franky, Boomer and Maxine helped me spread the gravel and plant. The flagstone path was back breaking. The pavers for the patio were not easy either. But in the end, it came out pretty nice if I don’t say so myself.”

Jess reached over and grasped Bea’s upper arm. “You have a muscular body, Bea. All that hard work paid off. You look terrific.”

Allie was immediately angered and was about to say something when she noticed Nora’s face. She could see the hurt and humiliation in her icy blue eyes and decided she was not going to say anything as it was apparently bothering the dark haired woman just as much. While she agreed that Bea was amazingly sexy and in amazing shape, Nora herself was no slouch. She was very beautiful and had an underlying level of elegance that was evident in the way she carried herself as well as the way she spoke.

Bea blushed and immediately began to feel very uncomfortable. She did not like the way the muscular woman was touching her. She had stopped squeezing her arm and was rubbing her shoulder suggestively. Bea stood up and asked if either of them wanted a snack. “I just woke up right before you ladies got here and have not eaten since breakfast. And I’m starving now.”

Jess stood up and immediately offered her assistance. Bea curtly said she could manage but the woman insisted on helping her. Bea’s eyes met Allie’s and there was a silent plea.

“I made some dips and bought some chips, babe. I can help you get them.”

“I bet we can manage just fine, Allie.” Jess said in a belittling tone. “You should be relaxing in your delicate condition.”

Bea strode into the house and quickly got the dips out of the refrigerator and turned to give them to Jess. The woman was standing very close to Bea and she actually turned right into her muscular body. The other woman grabbed her by the top of her hips as if to steady her. “You alright there, Bea?” she said, pulling Bea toward her body. 

“What the fuck?” The redhead raised her hands and pushed Jess against her chest and glared at her. “I don’t really need your help, Jess. How about you take the dips out and I will get the chips and be right out.”

“You have a fiery temper to go with that hot red hair. That’s a very sexy combination.”

“Yes I do have a temper, Jess. And I am really not into your flagrant behavior. I am in love with Allie. I am not interested in anyone else.”

“How can you even get turned on when your girlfriend is as big as a house?”

“Have you seen how beautiful Allie is? And it’s not as if your wife is not absolutely gorgeous.”

“She may be attractive, but she is as cold as ice. Unlike you. You’re hot as fire.”

“I do not appreciate you coming on to me like this. I am in a committed relationship and only have eyes for Allie. I only want her.”

Jess reached out and grabbed Bea’s arm and pulled her up close. “That’s because you’ve never had someone like me. I guarantee I’d rock your world.”

Bea jerked her arm away and moved away. “I assure you that you will never ever have that opportunity.”

“We’ll see.”

Bea glared at her and grabbed the chips and rushed past the woman who whispered, “You’ll see, hot stuff, you will be unable to resist me.”

 

Out on the patio, Allie and Nora were talking about being pregnant. “You absolutely glow, Allie.”

“That glow is all about Bea. I love her so much. She is amazing.”

“Speaking of Bea, ummm, Jess seems to have developed an obsession with her.”

“I can tell. I’m sorry that she is being so disrespectful to you, Nora. You are absolutely stunning. I cannot imagine why she would even consider looking at another woman when she has you. Of course I’m biased but I cannot imagine anyone not looking at Bea and finding her beautiful.....and hot.”

A tear escaped the corner of Nora’s eye and she quickly wiped it away. “Jess has changed a lot in the last couple of years. She drinks too much and has become....abusive.” Nora whispered the last word, afraid one of the girls would hear her. “I have to find a way out, Allie. And I’m scared. She has threatened to take Hannah and leave with her. She is so over the edge right now that I believe she would do it just to hurt me.”

“Listen, if there is any way that we can help you, we will. Bea was abused by her late husband and trust me, she would be more than willing to help you. And Franky, her best friend is an attorney with legal aid. Look, give me your phone and I will put in both our numbers. You can trust Franky. She is a great lawyer and all about the rights of families.” Allie quickly put the numbers in Nora’s contact list and handed her the phone back just as Bea and Jess came walking out with the snacks.

Allie could see in Bea’s eyes that she was furious. She had never seen her angry and knew something must have happened with Jess. She stood up and grabbed the bowls of dip from Jess and sat them on the table. She watched as Bea put the chips on the table and turned and walked over to the tent where the girls were playing. “Hey Debs. You and Hannah come on out and have a snack.”

The two little girls scrambled out. Allie had served them each a small plate of chips and dip and handed it to them. She went to the outdoor refrigerator and grabbed two Capri Suns and handed one to each. They thanked her and then went and sat at the plastic picnic table that was on one side of the patio.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Allie walked up to Bea and wrapped her arms around her waist. Bea curved her arm around Allie’s shoulder and felt the anger within her begin to dissipate. She smiled when Allie winked at her and leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Come on, babe. I will fix you a plate. Dig in ladies.”

Nora took a few chips and some dip onto a plate and Jess took it from her. “Thank you for serving me, Nora.” The underlying malice was evident in the muscular woman’s demeanor.

Nora muttered, “You’re welcome,” and proceeded to serve herself. All she really wanted at that moment was for the earth to open up and swallow her. She could tell by the look on Bea’s face that something had happened inside. And the redhead was not happy about it. She could only imagine what Jess could have done. Her sick obsession with Bea was alarming to say the very least.

The girls finished their snacks and Allie suggested they might like to go play in Debbie’s room.

“Hannah, come tell us goodbye. Bea and Allie, thank you for your hospitality, but we better head on out so you can enjoy your evening with the girls.”

Hannah hugged Nora with exuberance but it was very noticeable that she hugged Jess with less fervor. 

Allie and Bea held hands as they walked the women to the door. Allie hugged Nora tightly and whispered quickly, “Don’t hesitate to call if you need us.”

Nora quickly hugged Bea and it was very noticeable that neither woman had any plans to hug Jess. “We will bring Hannah home tomorrow around 2 o’clock if that’s alright?” Allie asked.

Nora nodded and said that would be fine.

Bea shut the door behind the women and sighed. “That was uncomfortable.”

“What happened, babe?” 

“I’ll tell you later. I don’t want Hannah or Debbie to overhear us talking about it.” Bea pulled Allie in for a tight hug, “Come here, beautiful girl. I just want to hold you for a minute.”

They embraced for a few minutes by the front door. Bea finally pulled away, “God, I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

“Let’s get the veggies chopped and get ready to cook.”

“Okay, babe,” Allie said before leaning in for a very brief kiss.

 

Bea had turned on the grill and was cooking up the burgers. Hannah and Debbie were playing barbies in the tent.

“Allie, do you like camping?”

“I really have never been if you can believe it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bea laughed.

“No, I’m not. My mother was hardly the camping type. And Jessie, well she was more of a party girl. We went to concerts and movies, things like that. We travelled into Mexico a couple of times. Spent some time soaking up the sun on a couple of all inclusive resorts. But no, I can’t say I ever slept in a tent. I would have to assume you like it?”

“We love it. We have an annual camp out over Memorial Day weekend. We stay in the Jemez Mountains. It is lovely there. I know the baby will still be tiny and you may not even want to come, but I would love it if you would. It is a great experience with nature.”

“If you’re going to be there, then there is no other place I would want to be. I can only imagine what it would be like to make love with you in a tent.”

“Now you have put that thought in my head and all I can think of is how far away May is.”

“Well, I guess we could try out camping in the back yard. Go for a test drive so to speak.”

Bea leaned in and kissed her quickly but passionately. “I like the way you think.”

Allie moaned. “Just wait until I get you into bed tonight. I will give you a preview of what I will do once I get you in a tent.”

“Bedtime cannot come soon enough.”

 

After dinner, Allie told Debbie and Hannah to go upstairs and she would give them a bath. The girls took off running and Bea told Allie if she would clean up, then she would give the girls a bath.

Bea headed upstairs and went into Debbie’s room and the girls had their pajamas and clean underwear out and were in the bathroom undressing.

Bea put the plug in and adjusted the water temperature. She turned around and laughed at the two giggling girls who were standing there naked. Bea’s laughter stopped as quickly as it started when she saw the fading bruises on the little girl’s upper arms. 

She reined in her anger and acted as if she had not noticed not wanting to make the little blonde girl feel embarrassed.

She washed their hair and then offered to braid both of them. “Let’s play beauty shop, Mommy. You can do our hair.”

Bea helped dry them off and applied lotion to their tiny bodies. She cringed again when she saw the bruises. She could tell they were made by a squeezing hand. Her professional integrity was alerted to the need to report the abuse. She knew without a doubt that Jess had to be the one that hurt the little girl. That fucking bitch. I can’t believe she would hurt this sweet little girl.

“Welcome to my salon.” She sat on the bed and braided their hair and then asked them if they wanted to sleep in the bed or in the tent. “In the tent,” they yelled in unison. Bea laughed and said, “Come on then. Mama got the stuff to make s’mores. We will do that then you can both brush your teeth and then camp out.”

They took off running out of the room and down the stairs.

Allie had some metal forks that were meant to cook marshmallows. On the platter were pieces of Hershey’s chocolate, a bag of marshmallows and graham crackers. 

Bea went out and started a fire in the fire pit and told the girls to be very careful. Debbie immediately burned her marshmallow, starting it on fire. Both girls giggled. Bea told them to let her roast the marshmallows. 

Allie was amazed to watch the process. She had made s’more before but used the microwave to soften the marshmallow. The process of making the gooey sandwiches was interesting and she could not wait to try one herself.

The little girls ate their special snack happily and giggled when Allie moaned at her first bite. “These are delicious,” she said in wonderment. 

Bea looked on with love in her eyes as the young blonde devoured the treat. She made one for herself and sat down by Allie. “Girls, go brush your teeth. Then we will tell some stories before you girls sleep under the stars.”

Allie looked at Bea intently, knowing something was bothering her. “What’s wrong babe?”

“It’s Hannah. She has bruises on her arm. I’m sure she was abused by Jess.” 

“Shit, babe. What can we do?”

“I’m a doctor, Allie. I am obligated to report it to the proper authorities. Then I have to hope they will do something. Otherwise, I’m afraid it will just make the situation worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all my faithful followers. You motivate and humble me-B


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is certainly not safe for work or anywhere public...and the last part will likely break your heart.....

Chapter 49

Bea and Allie decided to have a bit of a camp out themselves. They folded out the hide a bed in the den and decided to sleep there. That way they would be close to the girls and be able to keep an ear out for them. 

Allie brought some sheets and a blanket from the linen closet and together they made the bed.

After freshening up, they went outside to check on the girls one more time. After being assured they were asleep, the two women crawled into the bed and gravitated to one another. Bea wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her close. “Mmmm, this feels nice. I miss not sleeping with you, beautiful girl.”

“I missed you too. We have tonight and three more nights before you go back to work. We will have to enjoy the moments while we can,” she said, crashing their lips together. Their tongues intertwined and they both moaned. 

“Allie, you’re gonna have to keep it down. If you are as loud as you are in our bed, you will wake up the girls.”

Allie laughed. “That goes for you too, Bea Smith. You tend to be pretty vocal yourself.”

Allie raised up and straddled the redhead. “Let’s see how we do, babe. I will do my best to keep the noise to a minimum. But I’m damn sure not going to abstain. I’ve missed you too much and I have wanted you since I first opened my eyes this morning. So, I’m going to claim what’s mine.” She leaned down and captured Bea’s mouth with hers. She bit her lower lip and then thrust her tongue between her lips. She moaned when the redhead responded with a fire that she knew burned only for her. 

Bea grabbed Allie’s hips and pulled her in as tight as she could while rolling her hips upward. She wanted and needed to have some friction on her clit. Her core was throbbing with unfulfilled desire and need. “Fuck, Allie,” she whispered. “You feel so good. It is going to be so hard to keep quiet. I want you.....so bad...”

Allie smiled and rolled her own hips. “What do you want, babe?” 

“You, baby. Just you...Allie...Please.....Touch me...” Bea whispered in the darkness of the den. “I need you...in me....”

“Slow down, Bea. We have all night.”

“Allie....I-I can’t wait...I need you now....Kiss me, beautiful girl.”

Allie eased down beside her lover and kissed her passionately. They both moaned desperately and then pulled away and laughed. “So much for being quiet.”

Bea took Allie’s hand and placed it against her wet core. She hissed when Allie rubbed her thumb across her clit. “Oh, God....Allie...please...more...I need more....”

Allie smiled and then swirled one of her fingers at Bea’s entrance. Bea squeezed her thighs together, which forced Allie’s finger into her slightly. “Fuck...Allie...please....I need you to fuck me...hard...”

Allie withdrew her hand a little and added a second finger and moved slowly into Bea’s wet opening. “Like this, babe?” Allie said as she moved her fingers slowly in and out of her lover. 

Bea moved her hips thrusting against her lover’s hand. “Yes, Allie....God, that feels so good....amazing...fuck....don’t stop....Allie......I’m going to.....” She bit Allie’s neck and tried to not cry out as she spasmed around Allie’s fingers. 

Allie kept moving her fingers until she felt Bea’s core relax. Beside her, Bea sighed with pleasure. “Allie....that was so good...I swear making love with you gets better and better every time. I want to touch you now. I want to taste you. Come straddle my face..I want to consume every ounce of you...every drop....”

“B-Bea, are you sure? I’m heavy. I don’t want to squish you.”

“You’re sexy and beautiful, Allie. Come on. Let me love you with my mouth baby.”

Allie moved herself up and leaned down. She kissed her lover passionately. Moaning when Bea reached up and caressed her breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumbs and fingers.

Allie was so turned on that she was blind with need. “Bea, I want you. Please...”

Bea scooted herself down in the bed and pulled on Allie’s leg, urging her to straddle her. 

The young woman spread her legs and said, “Are you sure?” 

“I’m so sure. Let me taste you, Allie.” She grabbed Allie’s ass with both hands and pulled her forward until she was able to use her tongue to lick the dripping wet core of the beautiful woman. “Mmmm. Fuck, Allie. You taste so good.”

Allie moaned and rolled her hips and cried out when the tip of Bea’s tongue teased the sensitive skin around her clit. 

“Sshhh. The girls...” Bea said before gently kissing her opening and then thrusting her tongue in and wiggling it around. She smiled when Allie moaned as quietly as she could.

The young woman whispered, “Bea....that feels incredible....I can’t....”. The rolling of her hips intensified and her breathing became labored.

Bea moaned when she was rewarded with a gush of liquid heat. She licked the sweet juices and moved her tongue back into the opening. Allie cried out and Bea squeezed her thighs as a reminder of the need to keep the noise down. 

Allie threw her head back and leaned onto her arms. She raised her hips again and again. “Bea...I-I can’t stop....Yes....Fuck...Bea.....Bea....” As she thrust her hips one last time, she exploded into an orgasm so strong that it shook her to her soul. She rolled off of Bea and collapsed with her head lying toward the foot of the bed. 

Bea eased herself up and tried to pull Allie toward her. 

“I can’t move, babe. I’m completely spent. That was earth shattering.” She continued to struggle to breathe. 

Bea brought herself up and over the young blonde. “You are so amazing, baby. I want to make you come again.” She drug her hand up Allie’s thigh and palmed her still throbbing core. 

“God, Bea. You are insatiable. But I’m not complaining.” She moaned when the redhead slowly entered her with two fingers. “Mmmm...that feels so amazing....”

“You’re amazing, Allie,” the older woman said as she increased the velocity of her thrusts. She knew Allie’s body so well and knew she would have her coming undone very quickly. “Come for me, beautiful girl. I want to feel you come.” Bea raised up and kissed the younger woman with abandon.

Allie cried out and Bea pulled away and said, “You’re going to have to be quiet, Allie. Or I will have to stop.”

“You better....not stop.....please....I’m so close...just a little harder....Oh, God...yes....” Allie’s world spun out of control as her inner walls tightened and then exploded in orgasmic bliss. The young woman’s body jerked as the sensations ripped through her body.

Bea pulled out and then smiled. Her smile quickly turned to moans when Allie’s thigh came in contact with her heated core. She had been so in tuned to Allie’s needs that she had not realized she was herself more than ready for more lovemaking. The young woman laid on her side and pulled Bea back against her body, moaning when Bea ground her ass into her still sensitive core. “Don’t try and distract me, babe. This is going to be all about you.” She reached around the older woman’s body and rubbed her clit sensually. She moved her fingers down and eased them into her very wet center. She shushed Bea when she moaned loudly. “The same rules apply, Bea Smith. You’ll have to be quiet or I will have to stop.”

“Please don’t stop, baby. Just take me. I need you.”

And Allie did not disappoint. She made slow love to Bea drawing her to the edge of release and then stopping. After several close calls, she finally gave in and allowed the orgasm to spread and then explode throughout the older woman’s core. She then pulled her in close and whispered in her ear, “I love you.”

Bea snuggled in as close as she could and mumbled, “And I love you, Allie. Always.” 

Within a few minutes both women had fallen asleep, upside down in the bed.

A couple of hours later, Allie woke up to the baby kicking her and an urge to pee. For a few minutes she was disoriented and then remembered she and Bea were sleeping in the den to be closer to the girls. She fumbled around until she found her cell phone and then opened it and found the flashlight app and turned it on. She gasped when the light fell on the very sexy redhead who was lying fully naked on the bed. She had no blanket covering her and was absolutely gorgeous with her wild red curls splayed out around her head. 

Allie decided to let her sleep while she went to pee and check on the girls. She dug around inside the blankets and eventually on the floor until she found her nightgown and underwear. She dressed quickly and headed toward the downstairs bathroom. After she relieved herself, she went outside onto the patio and opened the zipper of the tent quietly and shined her flashlight in until she was able to lay eyes on both girls. They ware angelic in sleep and Allie smiled. They had played hard all afternoon and had fallen asleep very quickly after she and Bea read them a quick story.

She re-zipped the door and went back into the house. She looked at Bea’s naked body and wanted nothing more than to wake her up and have a repeat performance of the earlier activities. She felt an ache deep in her core. Fuck, I can’t seem to control myself. She is so fucking hot.

She finally decided she needed to at least wake her up so she could dress. It would not be appropriate for the girls to find her sleeping naked. Allie giggled recalling the time Debbie had caught her naked Mommy in bed while she herself was hiding in the bathroom all but naked. They had come so far in their relationship in such a short period of time. It amazed Allie that she could love someone and be loved by someone like Bea.

She sat on the end of the bed and used her fingers to move the curls off of Bea’s face. She shook her awake and the redhead scrunched up her face and mumbled incoherently. She began reaching out for Allie and eventually woke up when she could not find her.

“Bea, babe,” she said lightly touching the older woman’s shoulder.

Bea came awake and noticed immediately that she was not in her bed and that she was totally naked in the den. She began scrambling around for her shorts and tank top pajamas and try as she might, she could not find her underwear. 

“Looking for these,” Allie asked, holding the underwear by the tip of her index finger.

“Give me those,” Bea said, grabbing for the panties. Allie moved her hand at the last minute and the redhead continued trying to grab for them. “If you don’t give them to me, I’m going to take you down and tickle you.”

“I’m not ticklish,” Allie said.

“I think you are bullshitting me.” Bea jumped up and pushed Allie onto the bed and started tickling her. It was immediately apparent that Allie was very ticklish and she was giggling and trying to escape.

“Stop, Bea. I can’t breathe.”

“You think you can lie to me, Allie Novak?”

Allie continued to laugh and struggle. Eventually she decided to fight dirty and since Bea was without panties, the younger woman had a free path to her center. She raised her hand and palmed Bea’s crotch and was rewarded with a moan and cessation of the tickling.

“Playing dirty, baby?”

“Mmmmm, no I’m not playing.”

“God, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“I don’t want to kill you, babe. But I will do anything make you stop tickling me.”

“Anything, beautiful girl?”

Allie gasped when she saw the flagrant desire in Bea’s eyes. “Anything,” she whispered.

“Okay, then,” Bea whispered. “Give me my underwear.”

Allie laughed and handed over the requested item.

“As much as I’d like to make love to you again and again, we need to sleep. The girls will be waking up in a few hours and be starving.”

“You’re right. But, you are certainly worth some lost sleep.”

“You are too. Come on. Let’s cuddle up.”

Allie stood up and walked to the side of the bed and crawled in. As soon as she saw Bea was settled, she turned off her cell phone flashlight and found her way into Bea’s arms. “I love being close to you like this.”

“Me too, beautiful girl.”

“Bea, what happened today? With Jess,” Allie asked.

“It was appalling, Allie. I opened the fridge to get the dips out and when I turned around she was so close I bumped into her. She grabbed my hips and pulled me up against her.”

“The fuck? Who does she think she is?”

“I pushed away from her and told her that I was not interested and she made a rude comment about you being pregnant and unappealing.”

Allie’s body stiffened and became very still and she stopped breathing. What if Bea found her unattractive?

“I immediately told her she needed to open her eyes. You’re so beautiful, Allie.” Bea kissed the back of her head. “I never would have though I would find a pregnant woman to be so sexy and gorgeous. But, I do. You glow. You are like sunshine.”

Allie smiled and relaxed. “Nora told me the same thing. That pregnancy agreed with me. That I had a glow about me. God, I felt so sorry for her. She told me Jess has been drinking too much and has become abusive.” Allie sighed. “She also said that she has developed some sort of fascination with you.”

“I told Jess she should be ashamed of disrespecting her wife by her actions and she told me Nora was cold as ice. It was eerie, Allie. I felt so disgusted by her actions. And angry. I’ve never really wanted to hit someone but I wanted to hit her. Shove her to the floor and kick her. She in many ways reminded me of Harry.”

“What do you plan to do about the bruises on Hannah? I told Nora that she could call us and I also gave her Franky’s phone number, in case she wanted to pursue any legal advice.”

“I need to talk to Franky and I will call her later. She will likely know what my best course of action will be. And how to help Nora and Hannah safely get away from Jess.”

“The thought of her touching you pisses me off, babe. It’s bad enough that she would abuse her wife, but to come onto you with both me and Nora nearby is not fathomable.”

“Well, I can only hope I made it plain and clear that her actions repulsed me. I don’t want anyone touching me like that but you. Only you, beautiful girl.”

“I feel exactly the same, Bea. I love you.” Allie kissed Bea softly and then rolled onto her side. 

The older woman wound her arm around her abdomen and spooned her. “I love you, too. Always.”

They fell easily into a peaceful sleep.

 

Things were certainly not peaceful at the Williams-Porter house. 

After a sullen and silent drive back to their house, Jess poured herself a large portion of Jack in a tumbler and slammed it back in one drink. She immediately poured another and stood there, her hands on the bar and an angry look on her face.

She began talking quietly to herself, and Nora decided she would escape to her room and leave her to her ramblings. She certainly did not want to be anywhere near her. 

She went into her room and stripped down and grabbed her robe. She looked at the door and for the first time in her marriage, she locked it. She was afraid Jess might come in and force herself on her again. Or worse. She knew in the mood she was in, and the amount of alcohol she was consuming in a rapid fashion, that the outcome was not going to be a good one. And she did not have Hannah as a buffer tonight. And after the night before, she was truly scared.

She turned around and headed to the shower, tears flowing from her eyes. She wondered when her carefree love had turned into such a horrible mess. There were tell-tale signs of the unraveling of her marriage. The first signs had been vague and barely noticeable at the time, but were loud and clear now. Jess had become distant a couple of years ago. They had all but stopped having sex. And when they did, Nora felt Jess was not really there. Their times of being intimate became less and less. Nora thought it was just a phase they were going through. 

Then the drinking started. Jess had been quite a partier back in college. She used to drag Nora along to different parties both on and off campus. Nora went along but rarely had a good time. She did not like the way Jess acted when she was drinking. She would become possessive and try to kiss her in public. Nora was not one for public displays of affection and especially because they were women. She was not ashamed of being a lesbian. Or was she?

They started having some issues. Jess got mad when Nora told her she didn’t really want to go to parties anymore. She wanted them to have time to themselves. 

So often Jess would go out with friends and then come to Nora’s sorority house and sleep over. Not that they did a lot of sleeping in those days. Nora blossomed sexually under the clever hands and mouth. And she learned how to please Jess. As they fell deeper in love, Jess became more attentive and finally left the party scene behind.

After college they moved in together and eventually decided to start a family. When the laws changed, they got married. It was decided that Nora would be the biological mother as she actually wanted to carry a baby to term. She wanted to experience motherhood from conception to birth. And she loved being pregnant. She felt so healthy. And the first time she felt Hannah move inside her, she fell in love.

They returned to Albuquerque as Jess wanted to be closer to her family. And she enjoyed being able to spend a lot of times outdoors. Hiking, biking and playing basketball on a co-ed team. She got a job at one of the best High Schools in the city and was the head coach of the girl’s basketball team.

As the pregnancy advanced, and Nora’s body changed, Jess stopped touching her completely. Nora was hurt, but tried to make herself understand that to Jess, being heavy, meant she was not fit. Frequently during this time of their marriage, Nora took care of her own sexual needs. She found herself during those long months through self-exploration and for the years following, continued to make use of her own clever hands.

At first, Jess was a great Mom. She rode all across the city bike trails with Hannah in tow. When Hannah started walking, she started playing basketball with her. But soon Hannah wanted to play with dolls or do crafts. And this is when she gravitated more toward her Mama. Jess started pulling away more and more.

 

The last two years had seen a tremendous change in Jess. She started drinking. A drink or two a couple of times a week, turned into several drinks almost every evening. She had a falling out with her parents. While at a holiday get together, her parents had tried talking to her about her drinking. Nora was there during the conversation, but didn’t participate. Nora had gotten to the point that the smell of Jack Daniels nauseated her. She still slept in the same bed with Jess, but they never touched each other. And as time went on, the verbal abuse started. At first it was complaints about the house being untidy. She would throw Hannah’s toys in the trash if Hannah left them in the family room. She would complain about the food Nora prepared and often chose alcohol over food. 

The final straw had been when she had outrageously flirted with Bea Smith. Nora was embarrassed and hurt. That night she slept in the guest room and had slept there ever since.

Hannah had became very cautious around her Mom. Oh, God. Hannah. How could she treat her daughter the was she did? She used to be so attentive to her. Then when the drinking started, she became short tempered and would yell at the little girl for often no real reason.

Nora’s heart broke for her daughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks along with the hot water. She knew the time had come that she was going to have to leave. She was going to have to find a way to quietly contact the lawyer that Allie suggested and see how to proceed.

She had never expected to find herself in this type of situation. Now she had to find a way out.

She turned off the shower and dried off. She applied lotion to her body and put her robe back on. 

When she walked back in the room she was shocked to find Jess lying on her bed with a sneer on her face. “You think you have the right to lock me out? Well you don’t. I’m sick and tired of your high and mighty attitude. You may have come from old money, but you have no class. You’re just a cold bitch.”

“Jess, please. Go to your room. I’m really not in any mood to deal with this shit.”

The muscular woman stood up and came over to Nora and grabbed her by her hair. “Why don’t you just shut the fuck up. You’re moving back into our room where you belong.”

“Let go of me. I’m not going to sleep in your bed, Jess. If you want to try and fix us, then that is up to you. You need to stop drinking...” She never saw the slap coming and cried out when the palm made contact with her face. Jess then shoved her causing her to fall to the floor. The muscular woman looked down on her, malice and hatred on her face. And then she kicked her. She kicked her in her stomach and knocked the breath out of her. She kicked her over and over. 

Nora tried to roll up and protect herself. Jess kicked her twice more. The last kick broke several ribs and as she struggled to breathe, Jess looked down at her one last time, and spit on her.

Nora laid there several minutes and was finally able to catch her breath. The pain in her side was unbearable. It hurts so bad. I need help. She tried to move herself up to a sitting position but a wave of pain shot through her body and she collapsed back onto the floor and lost consciousness.

Several hours later she came to. Every breath she took was agonizing. She knew if she did not get help that she would likely die. She managed to make it to her knees and crawled over to the bedside table. Sobbing as every movement caused unimaginable pain. She finally pulled her cellphone to the floor and opened her contact list. The first name she saw was Allie. I shouldn’t bother her. She does not need to eat involved in this. But I have to tell someone. And they can keep Hannah safe.

She hit the button and the call connected. 

Allie woke up suddenly to the sound of her phone ringing. Bea raised up with her. “Who is it?”

“It’s Nora,” Allie said. “Hello, Nora? It’s Allie.” She switched the phone to speaker mode.

“Allie, h-help me, please,” she whispered. “Jess beat me...” and then the woman started sobbing. “I’m hurt....C-can’t breathe. Take care of Hannah please.”

“Of course we will.” She looked up and saw Bea getting out of the bed. “Bea? Where are you going?”

“She’s having trouble breathing. She needs medical attention. Call 911 and the police. Use the landline. Stay on the phone with Nora. I’m going over there now.”

“Bea! Wait! I don’t think it’s a safe place for you. Jess is dangerous.”

“Allie, she needs help. I’m a doctor. I can help her. I'll call you as soon as I can.” She leaned down and kissed her lightly. “Call 911 now.”

Bea ran into the garage. She had no shoes. She grabbed her keys and jumped into her car. As soon as the garage door was raised enough, she backed out and sped off.

She had no idea what she would find, but she was determined to help Nora. Even if that meant physically fighting Jess herself. Then she remembered that she had someone who would be perfect, and she lived nearby. She picked up her cell phone. She found her contacts and pressed the button. When she heard the line pick up, she said, “Boomer. I need your help. Meet me at 4710 Paseo Del Oro Northeast. Hurry. You might get to kick somebody’s ass.”

“I’m there,” Boomer said and hung up.

In five minutes, Bea pulled up in front of Jess and Nora’s house.

She rang the doorbell and pounded on the door. There was no lights on in the house and no sign of life. She continued pounding and ringing the door bell. She saw lights speeding her way. Boomer’s truck screeched to a stop and the big woman jumped out.

“Help me, Booms. We have to break the door down.”

Boomer leaned her shoulder against the door and rammed it with all her might. She could hear the door jamb giving way.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a befuddled Jess. “Who the fuck are you?”

“She’s with me,” Bea said, making her presence known.

“Bea,” Jess said, a smile on her face. “I knew you would be unable to resist me.”

“I’m here for Nora. You fucking coward. Where is she?” Bea said forcing her way into the house.

The muscular woman reached out and grabbed Bea’s arm. “Hey, you have no right barging....”

Boomer grabbed the woman’s other arm and twisted it behind her back. “I dare you to not let her arm go.”

Bea was able to jerk her arm away and she ran through the house. “Nora!” She looked in the first room she came to and found it was an office. The next room was obviously Hannah’s. She heard some moaning coming from behind a door on the left.

 

She opened the door and saw the beautiful woman lying there in the dark. She was rolled up in a ball, gasping for breath.

“Nora. It’s Bea. I’m here to help you.” She turned on the lights and found the woman, her naked body barely covered up by her robe, lying on the floor. She was gasping for breath. Her lips were starting to turn blue. Fuck she has a pneumothorax. Bea knew Nora was in serious trouble.

She squatted down beside her. “Nora, Allie called an ambulance. They’re on their way. When they get here, we’re going to need to insert a tube in your chest. Your lung is collapsed. It’s going to hurt. But we have to do it. If we don’t, you could die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter. I will update every chance I get. I am so thankful for all of the comments and kudos...they are a great motivation. -B


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 50

Bea could hear the sirens in the distance and yelled out to Booms to tell her which room they were in.

“Hang on, Nora. They’re almost here. We’ll get you feeling better.”

Bea was dreading what she or the paramedic was going to have to do. But it was the only way they could save her life.

The police and ambulance arrived at basically the same time. When the police came up to the door they saw the big brunette woman holding the muscular blonde woman up against the wall. 

“I’m Officer Thomas of the Bernalillo County Sheriff’s office. Do either of you have any type of weapon?”

“Naw, I’m just holding this one for you. Dr. Bea Smith is down the hall to the left with a woman who needs serious medical attention. She beat her, “ she said, indicating the woman she had detained. “I’m gonna let her go and let you take over.” She shoved the woman toward the officer. She stumbled around drunkenly before they grabbed her arm and asked her her name. 

Boomer waved the EMT’s down the hall but stayed in the living room out of their way.

“Hey, guys. I’m Dr. Bea Smith. I am an Emergency Room doctor at Sandra Ridge. This is Nora. She definitely has a pneumothorax. Do you have a thoracotomy tray on your rig? She’s in pretty bad shape. I don’t think we can wait until we get her to the hospital.”

“I recognize you from the ER. I have transferred a lot of patients into your care. Yeah, we have one. Ed, run out there and grab the instrument case. Bring the medications too”. The young man ran out the door.

The paramedic immediately placed a mask over Nora’s nose and mouth and got oxygen flowing.

“We have some morphine on the rig. Since you’re a doctor, you can give me an order to give it. I may be a seasoned paramedic, but I do not think I have the skill to put in a chest tube. But, I will help you all I can.” 

“Nora. Are you allergic to any medications?”

“Not that I know of,” she gasped. Her eyes were huge, and she said, “Hannah...”

“It’s okay. Allie has her. She will take care of her. We can keep her with us until you get back on your feet.”

“J-Jess?”

“The police are with her now. Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re safe now,” the paramedic said. 

“Let’s get an IV started,” Bea glared at the paramedics badge, “Rivera. We might be able to make this a little more comfortable for her. But we have to hurry.”

Rivera opened her box and quickly gelled her hands before opening up an IV start kit. She looked into the silver-blue eyes of the woman and smiled tenderly, her dimples popping. She is so beautiful. How could anyone hurt her? She wrapped a tourniquet around her upper arm and quickly cleaned the space in the bend of her arm. In no time she said, “Hey there. My name is Yolanda. You’re gonna feel a little stick, sweetheart.” Yolanda had a steady hand and got the IV started very quickly and had fluids running in by the time Ed got back with the other supplies.

“Ok, Nora. I’m gonna have Yolanda give you some morphine in your IV. You’re gonna feel pretty woozy for a little while. I have to work fast, Nora. I have to also be very precise in my actions so I’m going to have Yolanda and Ed hold you still for me. Okay?”

Nora nodded.

Bea told Yolanda to go ahead and push the morphine. She jumped up and ran into the restroom and quickly washed her hands. 

The Hispanic woman met the tortured eyes of the beautiful woman. She reached behind her and pulled a blanket off the bed and covered her bottom half. She could not imagine how exposed she felt.

Nora gazed into her eyes and nodded and mouthed the words, “Thank you.” 

Yolanda nodded and covered the woman’s hand. “Hang on, Sweetheart.”

Nora’s eyes closed as she grasped the hands of the paramedic who had become her lifeline. She was the only thing, at that moment, that was keeping her from floating away forever. The morphine started working and the woman’s eyelids began fluttering. 

Bea came back and Ed had gotten everything out of the kit that she needed. Maintaining sterility was very important to prevent infection. She laid out a sterile field and then donned her gloves. She took a deep breath and nodded to Yolanda and Ed. “Hold her tight. She looks out but I’m pretty sure she is going to feel this.”

The area of Nora’s bruised ribs made Bea reel. Oh, my God. The bruises. She must have kicked her. She regained her composure and cleaned the area with betadine and then grabbed the scalpel. She used her fingers to probe the ribs counting to make sure she was in the right space and then she cut quickly and precisely. 

The woman screamed in agony as Bea forced the tube into her pleural space. Then she took a deep breath and was able to breathe almost normally. 

 

In the other room the officers were questioning Jess about what had happened. They told her they had been called by a woman named Allie Novak. “She told us that your wife told her you assaulted her.”

“I would never do that to her. Someone must have broken in.” That fucking little bitch is going to wish she had kept her mouth shut.

“Listen, Ms. Porter. It would be in your best interest to be truthful. Your wife is in bad shape according to the paramedic.”

They heard the tortured scream come from down the hallway.

“Nora?” She screamed. “Something happened to Nora? What the fuck are they doing to my wife?”

Boomer watched the theatrics, shaking her head in amazement. There is nothing that bothered the large woman than someone intentionally harming someone else. She herself was not a stranger to hurting others. But she did it in defense of them or herself. She was a great friend through and through and could be counted on in any circumstance. 

“This woman was trying to break my door down. And then she threatened me.”

“You have got to be the stupidest bitch ever. If you weren’t drunk off your ass, you would have heard Bea pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell. Do you really think we believe you’ve forgotten you beat your wife within an inch of her life?” 

“I didn’t touch her. You have to believe me,” she pleaded.

The officer obviously was not buying Jess’ story. “You’re under arrest for assault on a family member resulting in grievous bodily harm.”

“Take your filthy hands off of me. I want to go check on my wife.” She struggled and then took a swing at the officer.   
“You want to add assault on a peace officer to those charges, Miss? That can certainly be arranged. You have the right to remain silent.....”

Ed came out and asked everyone to make way for the gurney. “She is stable for the moment. Luckily, Dr Smith was here. Otherwise, I’m really not sure we could have saved her.” He headed back down the hallway.

“That is a blessing,” the officer said.

Within a couple of minutes, the team of paramedics, led by Bea, came down the hallway rolling the gurney.

When Jess saw her wife she yelled, “Nora! Baby. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please forgive me. Give me another chance.”

She tried pulling away from the officer who promptly pulled her back by the handcuffs.

“Let me see my wife. Let me talk to her.”

The officer kept a firm hold and did not allow her to approach the victim.

Nora did not move or respond. She was lying on the gurney with the oxygen on her face and it appeared she was breathing normally.

Bea glared at the handcuffed woman. “She can’t hear you, Jess. We medicated her. Amazing how painful it is when your broken ribs penetrate and deflate your lung. You are a piece of work. I hope you have a long time to think about what you’ve done. You almost killed your wife and for what? You know, don’t answer that. There is no fathomable reason anyone would harm someone the way you harmed her. Allie and I will take care of Hannah until Nora can. Trust me. When my friend Franky gets a hold of you, you won’t know what hit you.” Bea turned and walked away.

“You and your fucking slut girlfriend should learn to mind your own business. When I get released, you better watch your backs. I’ll be coming for you and I will get my daughter back.”

Bea stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around. She didn’t care if she herself got arrested for assault. Nobody was going to make inappropriate comments about Allie or threaten her.

Bea shoved Jess full in the chest and held her up against the wall. Her forearm pressed against her windpipe. “You even look at Allie and I assure you, I will take you down.”

“I knew you wanted to touch me, Bea. You are so hot when you’re angry. I bet this is making you wet.”

Bea pulled away, disgusted. She turned to walk away and then turned around and punched Jess, full on, right in her stomach. 

The muscular woman lost her breath and bent over trying to recover. While she tried to recuperate, Bea was walking away, following the gurney out the door. “Booms, can you pick me up at the hospital and bring me back to my car? I want to ride along and get her settled.”

“I’ll be there.”

“I want her arrested. You hear me. You saw her. She assaulted me. Do something you imbeciles.” Jess yelled.

The two officers looked at each other and Officer Thomas said, “I didn’t see anything. Did you Johnny?”

The other officer shook his head and they pushed on Jess’ back and guided her out the door to their waiting car. 

“I’m going to report you both.”

Boomer took time to lock the door after finding Nora’s handbag and keys. She walked briskly to the back of the ambulance and handed Bea the purse and keys. “Thought she might need these. I locked up.”

“Thank you, Boomer. You’re the best.”

 

En route to the hospital, Bea pulled out her cellphone and called Allie who answered on the first ring.

“Bea! Are you alright?” Allie asked frantically.

“I’m fine, Allie. I got to Nora just in time. She’s in bad shape, Allie. But, I think she will recover. They arrested Jess.”

“Oh, God, Bea. I was so scared and worried about you. I’m sorry about Nora, but all I could think about was you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, beautiful girl. I’m riding along in the ambulance to the hospital and make sure she gets settled in and then I will have Booms bring me home.”

“Boomer is with you?” Allie asked, confused.

“Yeah. I called her on the way and she met me there. She restrained Jess until the police got there. I’m pretty sure she will be detained, but since she likely does not have a previous record, she will also likely be released. I need you to call Franky. And Bridget. She is going to need both of them. You’ll be okay staying there with Debbie and Hannah?”

“Of course, I will. Keep me updated, okay?”

“I will. Talk to you soon.”

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.”

The Latin woman gazed at Bea intently. “So Allie, huh? Is that the same Allie who was in that MVA out on Desert Mesa a few weeks ago?

Bea blushed realizing Yolanda was the same paramedic who brought Allie in the night of the car accident.

“Ummm.....well....yes it’s her.”

“I thought I noticed a few sparks flying that night,” Yolanda laughed. “It sounds like you two are really happy.”

“We are. It was fast. Falling in love with her was the easiest and best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I’m glad. She really had an awful thing happen to her,” the beautiful Hispanic woman said. “Losing your loved ones is tragic, no matter how you look at it. But in the case of an accident, it is really hard when you survive but they don’t.”

“That’s so true. She has been through a lot but seems to be holding up alright. She will still have periods of grief. She is going to be a great mother.”

“And wife?”

Wife? Would Allie want to marry her someday? Bea could think of nothing she wanted more than to make the ultimate commitment to Allie.

“Maybe, someday,” Bea said, blushing yet again.

Yolanda’s dark brown eyes twinkled with mirth and she smiled, making her dimples appear on her cheeks. “Time will tell. Eh, Doc?”

“Yes. No doubt it will. How about you? You have anyone special waiting for you at home?”

“No. I have not been that lucky in the romance department.” 

They both looked down when Nora moaned. Yolanda took her hand. “We’ve got you, sweetheart. We are almost to the hospital.”

Dark brown eyes met icy blue and both women felt it. The pull of attraction. Feelings that had no sense of time or circumstances.

Nora squeezed Yolanda’s hand tightly. “Thank you for helping me.”

“All in a day’s work, sweetheart.” Then she winked. God, she is so beautiful. I can’t believe someone could hurt her.

And in spite of all the pain she was experiencing and the blatant disrespect she had felt, Nora for the first time in a long, long time felt something positive for another woman. She smiled tentatively, and fell back asleep. Her hand still being held by the very beautiful Latina.

 

After Nora was checked out by the hospital staff and had a variety of tests performed, Bea was satisfied that she was stable. She left her advising she would be in touch and not to worry about Hannah. 

Nora thanked her and squeezed her hand. “I’m so grateful.” 

Bea nodded and left the room.

Franky and Bridget arrived and saw Bea standing just outside one of the exam rooms. They approached her and were shocked to see how tired and sad she looked.

“Red,” Franky said, getting her attention. Bea smothered a sob with her hand and Franky pulled her in tightly. “Come on, Red. Let’s find somewhere private where we can talk.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

“No, Bridget. I-I’d like you to come too.”

They found an empty exam room and went inside, Bridget slid the door closed behind them.

“Spill it, Red. What’s going on? Allie said you had a friend or acquaintance who needed help. But for right now, I’m more worried about you.”

Bea sobbed openly while Franky held her and rubbed her back. After a period of time, Bea began to compose herself. She pulled back and Franky grabbed a box of Kleenex. “Wipe your snot, Red, and then tell me what’s going on.”

Bea blew her nose and wiped her eyes. “Debbie has a friend from school. Hannah. We went to her birthday party last weekend and met her mothers. One of them, Jess, turned out to be an old classmate of mine from high school. She immediately began coming onto me.”

“In front of Allie and her, what wife?”

Bea nodded. “It was very uncomfortable for the three of us but Jess kept making small innuendos. Allie and I left and came back to pick up Debbie later. We ran into Jess a few days later at the school and Debbie asked if Hannah could come and sleep over. We planned it for Saturday. The three of them came to drop her off. Jess kept making comments about how hot I was and was actually rubbing my shoulder and ogling my body. She followed me into the kitchen and stood close behind me while I was getting some stuff out of the refrigerator. I bumped into her and she grabbed my hips and pulled me close to her. I was so repulsed and told her so. Later that evening I was giving the girls a bath when I noticed bruises on Hannah’s upper arms. Bruises that come from being grabbed and squeezed. Nora shared with Allie that Jess had become abusive. I think because I shunned her, she took it out on Nora. She kicked her so hard and so many times that she ended up with broken ribs and a collapsed lung. I drove over when she called Allie. I don’t think she would have made it to the hospital.” Tears started running down her cheeks. “It brought up memories of when Harry used to beat me a-and...rape me.” She whispered the last part. 

Franky held her close and then Bridget intervened. 

“Bea, I know this has to have brought up some very horrible memories for you. You did not deserve what happened to you any more than Nora did. If you want to talk, I’m here.”

“Knowing that brings me so much comfort. But right now, I need Allie. I need to hold her. I need her to hold me.”

“Then how about you introduce us to Nora and then head home. We saw Booms in the waiting room. She’s ready to take you anytime you’re ready to leave.”

“Okay. Come on.”

 

Bea arrived home just after 5 AM. She was physically exhausted and knew it could be quite some time before she would be able to rest.

She parked in the garage and laid her head against the steering wheel. She would never understand how one human could hurt another. She had been having flashbacks to the times when Harry beat her and raped her. How he made her feel worthless and pathetic.

Then she raised her head and saw Allie. Her Allie, standing in the doorway, with a look of relief and love in her beautiful blue eyes.

Bea jumped out of the car and the two met halfway. They wrapped their arms around each other and just stood there. Neither woman needed to say a word. They just needed to hold and be held.

After several minutes, Allie pulled back and gazed into Bea’s warm brown eyes. Eyes that were laced with fatigue and something else. Sadness, despair, grief. “Babe, what’s wrong? You look exhausted and.....”

“I am exhausted and I feel like I have been dragged through an emotional roller coaster. But, now that I’m home and in your arms, none of that matters. Come take a shower with me, Allie. Before the girls wake up. I need to be close to you.”

They held hands and walked toward the staircase. Bea stopped and asked, “The girls?”

“Are fine. I just checked on them. Come on, babe. I’m going to take care of you.”

They made it into the bedroom and Allie began taking Bea’s clothes off, piece by piece. They never lost eye contact. 

“Now you, Allie. I want you naked. I need you. I need to feel you. I need to touch you. I want you to know, I-I will never, ever hurt you. I promise you that. You are my home.”

Allie kissed her gently and reached in and turned on the shower and adjusted the water. Once it was a comfortable temperature, she grabbed Bea’s hands and pulled her into the shower. She knew Bea would eventually explain everything but for right this minute, making love and being one with her, was all she wanted and needed. All either of them needed.

They wrapped their arms around each other as the water washed away the pain and sorrow of the day. They washed each other’s hair and bodies and then climbed into their bed and made love slowly and gently. Bea fell asleep after, in the arms of the woman she loved.

After a few minutes of lying there with a sleeping Bea, Allie got up and covered her with the red throw that was always on the foot of the bed. She kissed her cheek and then quietly dressed and headed downstairs. She would let Bea sleep and she would take care of getting the girls fed and then find a way to entertain them.

 

At the hospital, Bridget and Franky, were speaking quietly to Nora whose condition was still considered guarded. She was in the ICU and the staff said they would allow them 20 minutes to visit with her. “She is pretty drugged up. But, I’m pretty sure based on her injuries that she is going to need you, Dr Westfall, eventually, more than she will need us.”

The nurse left them alone in the room. “Nora, I’m Bridget Westfall. Bea introduced us earlier. I’m not sure if you remember me.”

Nora nodded and quietly whispered, “I remember you.”

Bridget pulled a chair to the bedside and took her hand. “How is your pain level?”

“It’s manageable. As long as I don’t move,” she whispered. “H-Hannah? My daughter...is she okay?”

“She is at Bea and Allie’s house. They are going to take care of her as long as you need them to.”

“J-Jess?”

“Hi, Nora. I’m Francesca Doyle. Franky. I’m an attorney. I am happy to offer you legal advice and take you on as a client should you want that. But as far as Jess goes, she was taken into custody and will be held at least overnight. She will probably have a preliminary trial on Monday. I don’t see a judge doing it on a Sunday.”

“I-I’m scared. What if she takes Hannah?“

“Listen, Nora. I am going to help you with that. You need to focus on getting better though. Let Bea and Allie take care of Hannah. I will check the docket for the preliminary hearing. I recommend a restraining order. It isn’t going to stop her from trying to get to you or Hannah, but it will get her locked up if she tries.”

“Yes, please. I never thought it would get as bad as it got. I never thought she would kick me and then spit on me.” The woman started crying uncontrollably. 

Bridget looked at Franky and the brunette took the hint. She leaned over and squeezed Nora’s hand. “Nora, I’m going to leave now and let Bridget talk to you. I’m so sorry you have had to endure this, but you have some really good people who will help you. And I would be happy to be one of them.”

The woman nodded. Franky squeezed Bridget’s shoulder as she walked away. She would wait for Bridget in the lobby. They had driven over together and that meant Bridget would be returning to her house. Franky knew that they could have driven over in separate cars, but it seemed there was an unspoken understanding that they would have at least one more night together. And Franky was beginning to hope that sometime in the near future, they would live under the same roof.

 

Bridget sat quietly holding Nora’s hand. She listened to the story of how she met Jess and fell in love, made a life together, and were raising a daughter. Then she comforted her as she told her how the marriage was unraveling. How the emotional abuse had turned into her being not only beaten and battered, but also very vulnerable. The nurse came in and checked her vitals and pointed to her watch. Bridget shook her head and told the nurse she really felt she needed to stay. The nurse allowed it and left the two women.

After talking for about an hour, Nora began to tire and had started having pain. The nurse came in and medicated her and Bridget told her she would stay until she drifted off to sleep.

After a few minutes, the lovely woman slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Bridget left and stopped at the nurse’s station and checked out. ‘I’m not on call, but if Ms. Williams-Porter needs me, please call me and I will come back.”

She headed out to the lobby and saw Franky sitting quietly and fiddling with her phone. She walked up and touched her shoulder. 

Franky looked up and saw the fatigue and angst in the eyes of the older woman. She stood up and took her by the hand. “Come on, Gidge. Let’s go home.”

Home? Bridget smiled. She did feel at home with Franky and it didn’t matter where they were. She had hope that their relationship would continue to blossom and that they would someday truly live under the same roof. “I’m ready, baby.”

 

At the Bernalillo County Detention Center, Jess had been booked and was sitting in a cell. She was now sober. And angry. If Nora had not become such a cold bitch. She should never have left our bedroom. I’ve supported her all these years. She has not worked since Hannah was born and she thinks she has the right to turn away from me. When I get out of here, I’m going to show her who’s boss and then I will take the kid and disappear. There is no way I am letting her get away with this. No way in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. So Franky’s in love. When will she tell Bridget?


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great weekend. And hope you enjoy this chapter-B

Chapter 51

When Bea woke up, she was alone in the bed. And naked. Memories of the previous night and the subsequent hours following the harrowing experience, flooded her mind. 

She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The memories of Harry’s abuse might always haunt her, but this morning when she had come home to arms that held her, a body that craved her and a heart that loved her, she felt as if her life was starting brand new today.

She stretched and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 2:34 PM. She had actually slept around six hours. She got up and went in the restroom and peed and then brushed her teeth.

She put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt depicting a Stevie Nicks concert she had seen back in the early 2000’s. She smiled at the memory. She had still been at Penn and was home for the summer. She invited Franky to come out and spend a couple of weeks with her. As it so happened, Stevie was performing that August.

They were like teenagers even though they were both in their 20’s. Bea’s parents decided they would also go to the concert and Dean had drawn the short straw and was going to be the designated driver. 

It was a fun night filled with beer, singing and dancing. She and Franky each bought a t-shirt and she still had hers. Hmmm, I wonder if Franky still has hers? Bea took a quick selfie and sent it to Franky. 

Do you remember this? Do you still have yours?

She got a text back almost immediately.

You bet your ass I do. That was a great night. Are you okay, Red?

Bea promptly replied.

I’m good, Franky. Allie took care of me. I honestly never really knew what it was to need someone. But I needed her, and she made me feel better. I feel whole.

Franky smiled. She was so happy for Bea. So glad she found someone who would love her and treat her right.

I’m glad. Call me when you get a chance. 

Bea went downstairs and found Allie in the kitchen seasoning some meat and preparing to make a salad.

She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Allie. “I guess it’s not ‘Good Morning’ but feels like it since I just woke up.”

Allie turned in her arms and kissed her briefly. She raised her hand and cupped her cheek. “You look better than you did earlier today. It was hard for me to get up and leave you this morning. But you needed to sleep and I needed to take care of the girls.” Allie sighed. “They’re in the den watching a movie. We need to try and figure out what we are going to tell Hannah. We also need to talk about what went down, but that can wait. I really want to go to the hospital and check on Nora.”

“It would not be a good idea to take Hannah there just yet. She has a chest tube in and is in ICU. I need to call Franky and see what she recommends. Do you think we could sneak upstairs and call her together?”

“Sure, babe. But let me make you at least a snack. I will cook some pasta and this chicken, before I go and see Nora. Go see Debbie and Hannah while I finish making the salad and then we can go call Franky. I’ll make the girls something to keep them occupied.”

 

Franky had woken up late in the morning. She had not slept well at all. Even with the comforts of Bridget in her arms, she could not get her mind to settle down. She wanted to make sure she found out when Jess would have her preliminary hearing. She had the papers ready to file for the restraining order and would drop those off today.

She had worried a lot about Bea. She had shed some silent tears in the night, when she recalled the emotional breakdown she had witnessed at the hospital. She played herself as a hard ass but when it came to the redhead, she would always have a soft spot. And when she almost lost her due to the hands of Harry Smith, it almost broke her. Bea was not only her best friend, she was the closest thinks to a sister she had. 

Bridget came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She wondered down the hallway and found Franky in her home office working on some documents. “Did you sleep at all, baby?” She massaged the knots in the brunette’s shoulders.

“I got a couple of hours in. I need to file the restraining order and make sure I find out what time they will conduct Jess’ preliminary hearing. I want to make sure we have all the important details. These cases are so hard to predict. But, I’m hoping that Nora does not back down. People like Jess don’t get better. They stop the abuse for a while, but it’s like a sickness in their blood. Once they get a taste for dominance and abuse, it’s like heroine. They become addicted to the power.”

She got up and hugged Bridget and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. She looked at her towel-ladened body and wished they could turn back time and go back to bed.

“I called the hospital before I jumped in the shower. Nora’s condition has been upgraded to stable. They are going to move her to the medical floor in a couple of hours. I plan to stop in there after I go home and change clothes. I really don’t think a woman’s shelter would be the best environment for her. She will need some time and space to physically recover. Her emotional recovery is going to take a long time.”

Franky’s phone rang and she answered it and put it on speaker. “Hey, Red. I’ve got Bridget here. I put you on speaker.”

“Allie is here too. We don’t have a lot of time but wanted to come up with at least a temporary game plan.”

“Well, for now Hannah can stay with us. Allie is going to go visit Nora in a little while. She is going to find out if she has a place to stay or friends or family she can stay with.”

“Red, Nora agreed to file a restraining order and I am going down to the courthouse to drop that off today. I will also drop in to touch base with her. She is still in shock and is going to be in that tough space between fear and guilt.”

“Don’t I know it. I think she should stay here. For a few days at least. Allie and I can take care of the girls and then help her recuperate. If all progresses as it should, they will release her by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest. I go back to work Wednesday evening. Allie are you up to this?”

“Of course I am. It’s the least I can do.”

“I called the hospital earlier,” Bridget interjected. “She is stable and they are moving her to the Medical floor today. We need to make sure that starting tomorrow, she is not left alone at the hospital. Jess could show up there. I think we agree it’s not if, but when she is released.”

“What about the school issue,” Allie asked. “What can be done to prevent her from walking in there and taking Hannah?”

“That is where the restraining order will come into play. The school, however, is not the most secure place. We can caution the staff, but it would be almost impossible for them to keep Hannah 100% secure. It might be best to keep her out of school for a few days.”

“I can contact the school and explain the circumstances and pick up the homework for both her and Debbie for the next week. Allie can you manage taking care of both of them?”

“That will be fine. Now we have to figure out what to tell Hannah.”

“Allie, why don’t you go visit Nora. I will meet you there in a couple of hours. You can fill her in on our plans. We have to make sure she is agreeable. See how she wants this to roll out.”

“Okay, Bridget. I will get ready and leave here around 4 o’clock.”

They said their goodbyes and each couple sat in their respective homes and just held each other.

 

When Allie arrived she was brought back to the circumstances of her own recent hospitalization. She broke down and had to go to the ladies room and collect herself. After crying for a few minutes, she finally was able to rein in her emotions. She splashed cold water on her face and held wet paper towels against her eyes hoping she could repair some of the damage.

She stopped at the nurse’s station and smiled when she saw Liz. “Hello, Liz.”

“Allie. How are you doing, love?” She came out from behind the tall desk and hugged her. “You look good.”

“I’m hanging in there. I’m here to see Nora Williams-Porter. Can you tell me which room she is in?”

“Ill take you there. Is she a friend of yours, Allie?”

“Her daughter is Debbie’s best friend. She is staying with us.”

“Us?”

Shit. “Well this is slightly awkward but...well...I’m living with Bea Smith. Debbie is her daughter.”

“You are living with Dr Smith?”

Fuck. “Well, LIz, we are, umm, involved.”

“You’re having a relationship with her?”

Allie nodded. She was not ashamed of her relationship with Bea, but felt the redhead also should be able to keep her private life private.

“That’s wonderful. I am so happy for both of you. She is a great woman. I was not aware she was...gay.” Liz whispered the last word. “But to each their own. Here we are. I hope you and Dr Smith have a happy life together. Really.”

Allie let out a sigh of relief. She hugged Liz and thanked her. She knocked quietly on the door and let herself in. She had bought a small bouquet of flowers after going back and forth between the decision. She hoped they would bring some brightness into Nora’s dark world.

“Hey, Nora,” she said quietly. She sat the bouquet on the bedside table.

The icy blue eyes immediately filled with tears and Allie wrapped her arms around her. “I’m so sorry this happened to you, Nora. No one deserves this.”

“H-Hannah?”

“She’s fine. Bea is there with them. She is going to take them to the park for a little while. Look, we don’t want to overstep. You’re in a difficult position. I want you to know that Bea, Franky, Bridget and I will do anything we can to help you. Anything. Do you have family or friends here?”

Tears welled up in Nora’s eyes and she shook her head. “Jess’ family lives here. And we did not really socialize with others. She was busy coaching and I didn’t work so really I don’t have anyone here. She has also alienated her family. They are nice enough, but I am really not comfortable staying with them. My family, my parents, live in Philadelphia. We aren’t close. But I know they would not turn their back on me.”

“Would you like to stay with Bea and I? Hannah will have Debbie there to keep her company and between Bea and I, we can help you get back on your feet.”

“You don’t know me. How could you offer that? I couldn’t impose.”

“We are offering, Nora. It would not be an imposition. Please consider it. Okay?”

She nodded.

“Franky will be by later on. She is a great family lawyer. She will help you, She is working on filing the restraining order. Jess will likely be locked up at least until tomorrow. I know this is sensitive and I am not trying to nose in on your business but do you have joint bank accounts?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I would suggest you make a withdrawal before she gets out of the detention center. That way she cannot block you from the money.”

“I’ve got an account I have been secreting money into for about a year and a half. I managed all the household expenses and bill paying. I am not even sure she would know where to start with the bank. The account does not have a lot of money, but it will certainly be enough to tide me over for a few months.”

“Are you, umm, going to divorce her?”

Nora started crying again. Allie held her, her own heart breaking for the pain the lovely, gentle woman was experiencing. “I am not going back to her. So yes, I guess I will be divorcing her. I-I don’t want her anywhere near Hannah. She has been so short with her. She has always threatened to take her away and make sure I never saw her again. And if she hurt Hannah like she has hurt me, I would not be able to live with myself.”

That bitch. “That’s where the talented Francesca Doyle comes into play. She knows family law and she will manage this for you. Bridget will be in as well. She is great. She will help your heart and mind heal.”

A silence fell between the two women. Allie finally broke it. “About Hannah. We thought, if you agree, that we would keep her and Debbie home from school for the next week. Let things settle down. See what Jess’ next move is. And what happens at her preliminary hearing. Bea said she would talk to them and get the homework assignments. I am not a teacher, but I think I can mange kindergarten.” Allie laughed.

“That would be great. I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you.”

“We all need help at some point in our life, Nora.”

Silence came over them again. Allie cleared her throat and said, “Uhmm, Nora. About Hannah. What do you want us to tell her? About why you and Jess aren’t....well....available?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to lie to her, but I don’t want to scare her either. Do you have any ideas?”

“Sticking as close to the truth as possible would be the best if you ask me. We can tell her you’re in the hospital and tell her that Jess will simply be out of town for a while. Sound okay?”

Nora nodded. 

There was a knock on the door. Allie fully expected it to be Bridget. She was shocked when a curly haired Latina slid the door open and gazed at Nora and then at Allie.

She looks familiar. And she looks like Jessie. “Hi. Can I help you?” 

Nora smiled tentatively. “It’s okay, Allie. It’s my guardian angel. Hello, Yolanda.”

“Hi, Ms. Williams-Porter. Umm, I just wanted to check up on you. See how you’re doing.”

“Call me Nora. Allie, this is one of the paramedics who helped me last night.”

“Hi, Allie. Yolanda Rivera. I’m sure you don’t remember me. I was one of the paramedics when you...lost your sister.”

“Rivera? I used to be involved with a woman in California whose last name was Rivera. And you oddly look like her.”

“Really? What was her first name?”

“Jessie. She was from LA.”

“Small world we live in. She was my cousin. Uncle Diego is my Dad’s brother. They aren’t close. Once he left Albuquerque and became so famous, he really forgot he had a family. Such a shame though, her dying so young.”

“Well, yes. It broke my heart. I thought you looked familiar.” She took a deep breath and realized that she had fully recovered from her grief of losing her first love. “Looks like you are a guardian angel to a lot of people. It’s nice of you to stop by.” Allie might as well not even been there. The two women only had eyes for each other. She wondered if that is how she and Bea looked at each other....that horrible night....If it was, there was no way those around them did not see the sparks flying.

“Umm, well I think I will leave now, Nora. Looks like you are in good hands. Yolanda. It’s nice to officially meet you. Thank you for everything you did for me that night. And the incredible things you obviously continue to do.”

“It’s what we do. All part of the job,” she said, dimples popping.

If it’s all part of the job, senorita, then why didn’t you come check up on me? Hmmm.

Allie leaned down and kissed Nora on the forehead. “Bea said Boomer brought your purse and keys. Bea grabbed your cell. Here that is. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will. Allie, thank you.”

The young blonde nodded at Nora then at Yolanda and left.

Now that was very interesting.

Allie walked up the hallway and was waiting for the elevator. When the doors opened, Bridget stood there.

“Allie! Hello.”

“Hi, Bridget. I guess you’re here to see Nora?”

“Yes. How is she?”

“Well, emotionally she is all over the place. Physically, she seemed to be comfortable. Umm, Bridget, look. I just want you to know that I have no hard feelings. I know you were doing what you are trained to do. I may have overreacted.”

“Allie. I’m sorry, too. I may have put you in the category of the ‘usual’ when your and Bea’s relationship is anything but. I wish you both happiness. And I know she’s happy.”

“Okay, so friends?”

Bridget reached out and took her hands. “Friends.”

 

Yolanda stood quietly at the bedside of the woman who had unwittingly gotten under her skin. Rivera, you’re crazy. You have no business here. Just wish her well and go on.

But, there was something about her. She was beautiful, but the world was full of beautiful women. Something about her. Those eyes. They are the color of ice, but hold the warmth of the sun.

“Umm, I’m surprised you came. Somehow, I don’t think it is something you generally do.”

“And you would be right. I don’t really have any rationale for being here other than the inability to talk myself out of it.”

Nora smiled gently. This woman had seen her at her most vulnerable. Had seen almost the entirety of her naked body and yet she was not shy that she had. The respect she had shown her by covering up her nakedness was an act of pure kindness. I wonder if she realizes how gorgeous she is? Somehow, she doubted the woman was vain in any way. 

“I don’t know why, but I’m really glad you’re here. I-I’m not sure what it is about you, but I find comfort in your presence. It really means a lot that you stopped by.”

“I don’t want to be forward, but I would like to get to know you better.” Seriously? You’re practically asking her on a date. She’s married and been through a horrible ordeal. You need to walk away.

Without warning, the fragile woman, reached out her hand and took the other woman’s hand in hers. “I’d like that too. Will you put your number in my phone?”

“Okay,” she whispered. She picked up the phone and opened the contacts and instead of her name she put “Your Guardian Angel”. She sent a quick message to herself so she would have her number and then sat the phone on the table by her.

There was a knock on the door, and Bridget leaned her head in. “Hi, Nora. How are you today?” She noticed the stranger standing at the bedside. “Oh, I’m sorry if I’m intruding.”

“You’re not. I was just leaving. Take care, Nora. I’ll come see you later on.” She squeezed her hand once more and turned around and walked away. 

Nora did not take her eyes off the woman until she actually closed the door. 

“Is that a friend of yours?”

“I don’t really know what she is. But she’s something.”

“Okay, then. For now, I’ll leave that alone. Tell me. How are you feeling today? Your color is better.”

“I’m sore. My side hurts when I take a deep breath or move wrong. But, I think I’m going to make it,” she said, smiling wanly. “Emotionally, I’m still very upset. But, I know I have to get out of this marriage.” She smiled and then smirked. “Fiasco is more like it. Allie said Franky would be back today. I’m not going to wait around or even give her a chance to redeem herself. I can’t and won’t go back to that hell.”

“I know it is not an easy decision to make, but I believe in this case it is the right one. Your daughter, Hannah, is it?”

The woman nodded and said, “I have to protect her. I think initially Jess wanted a family, but once the newness wore off and she was no longer the center of my attention, everything just went to shit.”

“Hannah is safe with Bea and Allie. I want to tell you a couple of things straight up because I think it is important moving forward. Franky is Bea’s best friend. I am romantically involved with Franky. Therefore, the four of us are beyond just professional acquaintances. However, I will tell you that we don’t cross lines. Anything you tell me, is between you and me. Anything you tell Franky of course is also attorney-client privileged. This will not be the first time our professions have intertwined. And I doubt it will be the last. But, I will tell you, if I was standing in your shoes right this minute, I would want Francesca Doyle in my corner.”

“Allie said pretty much the same thing. I am going to ask her to represent me. Allie made a couple of good suggestions while she was here. About taking some money out of our accounts before Jess tries to freeze them.”

“Franky is the legal part of this team. She will guide you in the right direction. She will be stopping by soon. She is going to drop off the paperwork and get the restraining order in motion.”

“I am going to take Bea and Allie up on their offer to stay there with them until I recover. But, I want to be self sufficient. I am taking back my life, Bridget. And I know I hit rock bottom. But I have made it up one rung. I won’t be stopping until I reach the top. I do have a degree in business and feel I should be able to eventually get a job.”

“You are stronger than you think, lady. I’m going to head out. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?”

“No. But I do thank you for stopping by. I know I’m going to need professional help. Hannah probably will too.”

“And when you’re ready. You know where to find me.” She reached into her handbag and brought out a business card. She laid it on the bedside table. “Take care.”

 

Franky arrived at the hospital and sent Bridget a quick text from the parking garage.

Hi, Gidge. I just got to the hospital. Any chance I can see you for a couple of minutes?

A few seconds later her phone rang.

“Hi, baby. I am all done for the day. Where do you want to meet?”

“How about the courtyard? Buy me a cup of coffee?”

“Sure, I’ll bring you a cup. See you in a few.”

Franky was sitting at “their table” when Bridget came down. She is hot as fuck when she is in a suit.

She came up behind her and leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Hi, baby.”

Franky stood up and hugged the older woman and then gratefully accepted the cup of coffee. “Thank you for this, Gidge. My ass is dragging. But, I did want to see you for a few minutes. Our weekend was kind of interrupted. And I know these things will happen, but I wanted to see if you might like some company tonight.” Franky was suddenly the scared, insecure little girl from her past life.

“I would love that, baby. I’m headed home now. I’ll make us dinner. And I hope when you say ‘tonight’ that you mean you’ll be sleeping over.”

“If you want me to. I’d really love that.”

“I do want. Be prepared for some of my famous chile.”

“You make chile?”

“Like a native.”

“Then, I know I’m in for a hot time tonight,” she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Trust me, baby. It’s gonna knock your socks off.” She leaned in and whispered, “and maybe your sexy panties too.”

Franky blushed to her roots, and felt the innuendo throughout her body, ending in a throbbing in her core. 

Bridget kissed her gently on the lips and walked away. Purposely swaying her hips in an enticing manner.

Franky watched her until she made it through the door and then she picked up her coffee and drank the remainder in one swallow, tossed the cup into the garbage bin and gathered her belongings. 

Bridget had told her which room Nora was in, so she headed to the elevator and hit the up button.

She thought about Bridget every second that she waited. She was fully aware she was in love with her. Now she just had to get up the nerve to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have warned this chapter was NSFW...but there’s no fun in that!!!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Franky tell Bridget how she feels?

Chapter 52

After dinner, Bea and Allie decided that Allie would talk to Hannah while Bea kept Debbie distracted.

So they walked into the den and Bea told Debbie to come with her. “But, Mommy, me and Hannah are watching Maleficent.”

“Debbie, I want you to come with me now, okay. Mama needs to talk to Hannah.”

Allie was nervous about telling the little girl about her mother but knew it had to be done. “Hannah, sweetie, can I sit by you? I need to talk to you about something important,”

“Okay, Miss Allie.”

“I know you were expecting to go home this afternoon but...well..something happened to your mother.”

“Mama or Mom?”

“Nora.”

“What happened to my Mama,” she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Allie pulled the little girl into her lap as best she could and hugged her. “She is in the hospital, baby. She got hurt. She is going to be alright though. You are going to stay with Dr. Bea, Debbie and I. Then your Mama will be coming here too when she gets better.”

“What about Mom?”

Allie hated lying but knew telling a child that her mother is in jail would not be a good thing either.

“She is not available for a few days. She went out of town. Your Mama wants you to stay with us. Is that okay?”

The little girl nodded and fisted the tears from her eyes. 

“I know we aren’t your mothers, but I promise you we will take care of you as if you are our own. Plus, you get to hang out with Debs.”

“Okay, Miss Allie. When can I see Mama?”

“In a couple of days.”

The little girl nodded and when Allie asked if she was alright she said, “I miss my Mama but I am glad I get to stay with Debbie.”

“Okay then. I will go get Debbie so you can watch the rest of the movie okay?”

 

Franky had spent a couple of hours with Nora. They discussed everything from the restraining order to the divorce and custody issues.

“I’m absolutely sure I want a divorce. I do not feel Hannah is safe around Jess. She was already short tempered with her. And recently when she accidentally spilled her milk, Jess grabbed her by her upper arms and left bruises. I am scared that she will find away around all of the legalities and take Hannah away like she has always threatened to do.”

“Listen, Nora. I cannot guarantee you that the court will completely keep Jess from Hannah. We are going to have to paint a very bleak and ugly picture of her. I hate involving children in any aspect of the legal proceedings, but I think it is important we get photographs of the bruising on her arms.”

“I hate for her to be in the middle of this mess, but if it can help in our defense then I guess you can do what is needed. But, please, try to keep it as low key as possible. She is struggling already with her Mom becoming a stranger to her. I am not sure how much more of this she can deal with.”

“I’d like to get her in to see Bridget Westfall as soon as possible. I would like to contact the police and inform them of the abuse, and have them be the ones documenting the marks on her body. They will be the ‘neutral’ party. So later on, no one can say we made up the evidence. And Bridget can hopefully get Hannah to open up and talk about her fear and any abuse she either witnessed or was a victim of.”

“I just hate for her to have to go through this without....well.....without me.”

“I understand what you mean, Nora. If you think it would be more comfortable for her, we can arrange to have her brought here and have the police come here to file the report. You’re not hooked up to a bunch of machines now, so it might not be so frightening for her.”

“That would be possible? We could do everything here? Including the photographs?”

“Yes. Is that what you want to do?”

“None of this is what I want to do. But, yes, that is how I would like to do it.”

“Okay. I’ll call Red and have her bring Hannah by.”

“Red?”

“Bea. I call her, Red. I always have.”

Nora smiled as Franky dialed the phone.

“Hey, Red. I need you to do something. Can you bring Hannah to the hospital? Nora is going to make an official report to the authorities about the abuse. And we want them to take photographs to document Hannah’s bruises.”

“It’s kind of late, but I guess this is necessary.”

“We have to get it on record.”

“Okay, let me touch base with Allie and one of us will bring Hannah over.”

“Alright, thanks.”

She disconnected the call and immediately called Bridget’s number. 

“Hello, baby.”

“Hi, Gidge. I need a professional consult, please. Nora Williams-Porter is going to make a police report about her daughter’s bruising. Could you come by just in case?”

“Of course. I’ll jump in my car and be there in a little while.”

“See you then.”

“I’ll be wanting to just be Williams from now on,” Nora said quietly from her bed.

Franky turned and smiled sympathetically and nodded.

“Allie suggested I get some money out of our joint bank accounts. Can you help me with that?” 

“Of course. I do need you to sign these contracts first though. And I need you to give me a dollar?”

“A dollar?”

“Yes. I know it is weird, but that will be my retainer.”

“Hand me my purse, please.”

 

Bea brought Allie up to speed and they decided Bea would take Hannah to the hospital and Allie would stay with Debbie.

“Poor little girl having to go through something like this. How late do you think it will be before you get back?”

“I really don’t know for sure. Will you come with me to kind of break the ice with Hannah? It is going to upset her more than she already is.”

“Sure, babe.”

The girls had gone upstairs and were playing barbies in Debbie’s room. Bea sat down on the floor with them and Allie sat on the bed.

“It looks like you girls are having fun.”

“We are Mommy. Hannah’s Barbie is a doctor like you.”

“Her name is Dr. Bea,” Hannah said with a shy smile.

“Listen, Hannah. Your mother wants to see you, so I am going to take you to the hospital.”

“Is she alright?”

“She is a lot better. But, remember when you hug her to be gentle. Her ribs are broken and it hurts her a lot. But, I know she wants to hug you more than anything else in the world.”

“Will you bring Hannah back to sleep here?”

“Yes, Debs. In fact, the two of you are going to have a little bit of a school vacation. I am going to be your teacher for the week.” Allie said, giggling.

“Mama, you’re so funny. Will you teach us to read?”

“We can do that but will also have to do whatever homework Miss Anderson has for you.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Bea stood up and reached her hand down and took the little blonde girl’s hand in hers. It amazed her how much the little girl looked like Allie and made her wonder if their baby would look like Allie or take on more of the physical characteristics of Will Jackson.

She was brought out of her deep thoughts by Debbie grabbing her other hand. “I will walk downstairs with you.”

“That’s fine, Debbie. We will see Mommy and Hannah to the car and then it is into the bathtub with you.”

The quartet walked down to the garage and Bea helped Hannah into the booster seat in the back of the car. Debbie crawled up and hugged Hannah. “See you in a little while, bestie.”

The two girls giggled and then Allie leaned in and hugged the little blonde girl. “It’s going to be okay, Hannah. Your mama is going to be so happy to see you.”

She shut the door and then hugged Bea. “Be careful, babe.” She kissed her on the cheek and took Debbie by the hand and waited by the door until Bea backed out and the garage door closed.

“Come on, Curly Sue. Let’s get you bathed.”

 

While on the way to the hospital, Bea remembered that Allie had the appointment with her obstetrician the next day. She wanted to go with her but now they had the issue of having both Debbie and Hannah at home and they would need to be watched. 

Bea decided she would ask Franky if she had a couple of spare hours and if not her then maybe Maxine or even Boomer. She knew that they were really going to have to focus hard on getting a nanny or at least a part time sitter hired.

 

Bridget knocked on Nora’s hospital room door and let herself in. Franky was sitting on the chair near the bed, taking notes in her ever present yellow legal pad. 

Nora appeared to be resting comfortably.

“Hello, Franky,” Bridget whispered.

Franky’s eyes lit up when she looked at Bridget. “Hey. Thank you for coming. Red is on her way. I called APD and they will be sending a policewoman over. I thought it would be less traumatic for Hannah if she had the photographs taken by a woman instead of a man. She is also going to be in plainclothes.”

“That was really smart thinking. More than just a pretty face aren’t you,” she whispered.

Franky squeezed her hand and then asked her if she wanted to sit down. She instead wandered over to the window and gazed out at the Sandias. The sun was almost down and they glowed in their famous pink hues.

Another knock came on the door and the nurse came in and told the women she needed to do a quick assessment of Nora and asked them to step out in the hallway.

They waited in the hallway and soon Bea and Hannah arrived, followed soon by a tall brunette woman in a blazer. 

“You must be Sergeant Adams?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Francesca Doyle. Ms. Williams has asked me to represent her. This is Dr Bridget Westfall who is her psychiatrist. Dr Bea Smith who is her.....friend....and current caregiver for this pretty little girl, Hannah.”

“Hi, Hannah,” the brunette said, squatting down to eye level with the little girl. “My name is Stephanie. I’m so happy to meet you.”

The little girl became very shy and grasped Bea’s hand tightly and hid her face behind her.

They all exchanged pleasantries and once the nurse came out, they all went into the room to start the process.

Nora’s eyes filled with happy tears when she laid eyes on her daughter. “Hannah!”

“Mama!” The little girl crossed the room quickly and was going to jump up on the bed when Bea said, “Hannah, remember, Mama has some owies. Be gentle.”

She lifted the little girl up and her Mama pulled her close to her, despite the obvious discomfort it caused her. “I’ve missed you so much, baby girl.”

“I miss you too, Mama. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes, Hannah. I need a few more days in the hospital and then I will be coming to stay with you.” She looked up at the redhead and said, “Bea, I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Thanks are not necessary, Nora. I’ve been where you are. I know it’s hard to accept help, but please know this is something Allie and I want to do.”

Nora reached our her hand and squeezed Bea’s and nodded.

Franky stepped up to the other side of Nora and said, “We need to get started.”

Sergeant Adams asked everyone to call her Stephanie and she took notes as Nora described the events from a few days ago when Jess got angry with Hannah and grabbed her by her arms and shook her. 

Hannah started crying and Nora held her close. “Shh, baby. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“If I had not spilled my milk...”

“Hannah,” Stephanie said, “spilling something is an accident and is not something you should be punished for. Can I see your arms, sweetie? I need to look at them and take pictures. I want to help make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a stuffed dog, dressed as a police officer. “This is my friend, Spike. Can you hold him for me?”

The little girl looked first at her mother, who nodded, and then gingerly reached out and took the stuffed animal. It was very soft and cuddly and reminded her of her Build-a-Bear puppy named “Scoobie Doo”.

Nora helped Hannah take off her shirt and covered her up as much as possible.

Stephanie quietly took pictures of the fading bruises from multiple angles until she was content with the photos. 

“Ms. Williams, and Hannah, I know this is hard for you both but please know, this will ultimately help us be able to protect you. I am going to head out now. Hannah, how about you keep Spike. He needs a sweet little girl to watch over and I think he really wants that to be you.”

“Th-thank you, Miss Stephanie,” the little girl said before jumping up and giving the officer a quick hug.

Bea grabbed Franky by the arm and pulled her to the corner of the room. “Are you busy tomorrow?” 

“I have a full day. I have to make sure the restraining order gets taken care of and then make sure I can be at Jess’ prelim. Why? What do you need?”

“Tomorrow is Allie’s appointment with her OB and I really want to go with her but now we are keeping both girls out of school. And with Vera gone, we don’t have a sitter.”

“I’m sorry, Red, really.”

Bridget walked up and said, “Bea, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I am only working until noon tomorrow. I would be happy to look after the girls.”

“Really, Bridget. That would be great. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I do.”

Bea looked at her with puzzlement on her face. “We’ll do anything.”

“Then keep being as happy as you are right now. You’ve had several years of heartache and sadness. You deserve the love and happiness you are experiencing right now. Allie Novak is so in love with you. You are perfect for each other.”

Bea blushed and then quickly hugged Bridget. She whispered, “Thank you, Bridget. I would never have made it without you.”

“I’m happy to do it.”

They gave Hannah and her mother a few minutes together and then Bea walked over to get her.

“Okay, Princess Hannah. Your chariot awaits.”

The little girl started crying. “Mama, I want to stay with you.”

Nora hugged her and said, “I know, baby girl. But right now you just can’t. Don’t you want to go spend the night with Debbie?”

“I do. But I want to stay with you too.”

“Hannah,” Bea said gently. “I know you miss your Mama. But when she is better you will both be staying at our house for a while. Tomorrow, Allie and I will take you both out to dinner. Maybe Dave and Busters? You can play games.”

“Ok, Dr Bea.” She hugged her mother and then got off the bed and took the redhead’s hand. “I love you, Mama.”

“Bye, baby girl. I love you too.” She reached out and squeezed Bea’s hand and mouthed, “Thank you”. 

Bea smiled and headed out the door.

 

The following morning Franky woke up early and was happy to find Bridget wrapped around her. She had made a quick trip to her house and back the evening before. Packed a bag and her clothes for work. 

Bridget had made them a nice pasta dinner and they had eaten, taken a shower and then gone to bed early. They were both exhausted.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was just a little after 7:00. 

She did not want to wake up Bridget so early in the morning, but the pressure of the woman’s body the full length of her back, was waking Franky up. She tried to ease out of bed, but Bridget pulled her in closer.

“Don’t get up yet. It’s too early.”

“Tell that to my bladder.”

Bridget giggled and kissed Franky’s shoulder, relinquishing her hold on the beautiful brunette woman.

She sat up herself and followed her into the bathroom. “I guess I better pee too. Then, maybe I could talk you back into bed.”

Franky wiped and stood up and allowed Bridget to sit. She washed her hands and then turned around. “Give it your best shot, Gidge.” She picked up her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

The older woman smiled, finished her business and flushed the toilet. She joined her at the sink and thanked Franky when she handed her her own toothbrush, toothpaste included.

She never took her eyes off Franky while she washed her hands and then dried them. She brushed her teeth and after she got done she put her hands on her hips and said, “Hmmm, I wonder what I would need to do to convince you.”

Franky shrugged her shoulders and leaned up against the door jamb. “Let’s see whatcha got, Gidge?”

Bridget eyed the tattooed brunette from head to to and then back to her incredible green eyes.

“Well, then,” Bridget said, in a low sultry voice. “How about I start by taking off this silly night shirt?”

She never took her eyes off of Franky as she unbuttoned the row of tiny buttons that ran down the middle of her chest and down to her upper thighs. She took her time with each button. 

Franky watched Bridget’s fingers as they undid the delicate buttons. The shirt could have easily been pulled off over the older woman’s head but she could not deny the fascination of watching her expose tiny areas of naked skin. Her breathing hitched when she undid the last button and traced fingers up her abdomen until she reached her breasts. She squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples, with a moan. Franky felt a pool of wetness between her legs.

“Gidge,” Franky whispered.

Bridget ignored her and continued to caress her breasts. After doing this for a little while, she moved her hands down the center of her chest and midriff and stopped at the waistband of her panties. She looked Franky right in the eye and she moved one hand inside her underwear and touched herself sensually. 

“Fuck this,” Franky said, reaching around and grabbing Bridget’s ass and lifting her up. Bridget wrapped her legs around Franky’s waist and her arms around her neck and leaned down and kissed her, meeting the probing tongue of the younger woman.

Franky pushed her into the wall and continue to kiss her. Ravishing her lips and rubbing herself up against the older woman’s center. 

Bridget moaned loudly and ran her fingers through Franky’s hair pulling her mouth as close as she possibly could. 

Franky pulled away when she could no longer breathe and buried her face in Bridget’s neck, sucking and biting her way down until the older woman moaned and said, “Franky, please....take me to bed...I need you....”

“What do you need, Gidge?” Franky asked breathlessly.

“I need you to fuck me Franky. I want you in me.”

Franky gathered up her strength and carried the older woman to the bed and laid her down landing on top of her. She kissed her wildly and passionately.

Bridget pulled her mouth away and was raising her hips and seeking some kind of contact. “Please, Franky....”

The brunette grabbed the older woman’s hands and raised them above her head, lacing their fingers palm to palm. She kissed her slowly but sensually, both moaning at the intensity of their need. “Gidge....I want you so, bad....but I want to slow down...I want to savor you....”  
She moved to her lover’s neck and kissed and bit her way to her ear. She pulled the lobe between her lips, sucking it gently, then releasing it and whispering, “You’re so beautiful and sexy....mmmmm.....”

Bridget moaned and raised her hips, moaning when Franky moved her thigh between her legs and applying pressure. “Fuck, baby. That feels so good.”

Franky continued making a path down her neck and to her chest. She opened the nightshirt and gazed at the beauty under her. “Bridget....there are no words.....”. She moved her mouth over one nipple, sucking it into her mouth and then moaning when it hardened against her tongue. She kissed her way to the other nipple giving it the same attention.

Bridget moaned wildly. “Please, Franky...touch me....”

Franky raised up and removed her tank top and brought Bridget’s hands to her breasts and moaned when the older woman massaged them and then rolled her nipples.

The brunette was almost past the point of no return, and tried to hold her passion in check. She straddled the blonde and then extended her head back enjoying the feel of Bridget’s hands on her breasts.

She rolled her hips and made contact with Bridget’s eager center. Both women moaned. Franky raised up and slowly moved her hands down the older woman’s abdomen until she reached the waistband of her lacy panties. “I need to see all of you, Gidge.” 

Bridget raised her hips as Franky peeled them from around her hips and drug them down her legs. She opened her legs fully, exposing her dripping wet center to the passion filled eyes of the tattooed brunette. 

Franky moaned when she saw how wet Bridget was. She felt something deep within her soul let go as she lowered her mouth and used her tongue to lick a slow sensual trail from Bridget’s opening and up between her lips until her mouth was over her very swollen clit. She pulled the sensitive nub into her mouth and sucked eliciting a loud moan from her lover. 

“Franky....please...I want you to fuck me....I need to feel you inside me.....”

The brunette brought her hand slowly up Bridget’s thigh and teased her opening with the tips of her fingers. “Is this what you want?”

Bridget raised her hips and crying out when Franky’s fingers eased deeply into her needy core.

“Oh, god....Franky...yes....please.....just fuck me......hard, baby....and deep....”

Franky began moving her fingers in and out of the slick opening. She then sucked the swollen clit into her mouth and alternated making circles, sucking and teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She could feel Bridget’s walls tightening around her fingers and knew she was going to come soon. Her own need was overwhelming and she straddled the older woman’s thigh and ground her own core against it. She wanted to feel Bridget’s fingers deep inside her, too but knew she was going to be unable to stop herself from coming undone. She pressed herself against her thigh harder and faster.

“Franky.....” Bridget screamed. “I’m so close....Don’t stop.....please don’t stop.....God, I’m coming.....Fuck!.....”

Franky moaned loudly and followed her over the edge, her orgasm exploding through her core. She kept moving her fingers in and out of Bridget until she felt her inner walls relaxing. She kissed her clit gently and moved herself up and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She kissed her until she became breathless and then collapsed on top of her. Her breathing was ragged and her body was trembling. The ache within her had been assuaged, but she still wanted more. She knew she would always want more.

“Baby, that was....amazing....” Bridget said, her breathing finally settled. 

“You’re amazing, Gidge.....I-I,” Fuck. She raised her head and looked directly into the beautiful blue eyes. “Bridget, I don’t expect you to....say anything....ummm.....back......”. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, “I l-love you...I’m so in love with you.....I have never felt like this....”.

Bridget reached up and wiped the tear away with her thumb, “Oh, Franky....I love you, too. Don’t cry, baby.”

“I c-can’t help it. I’m scared and excited all at the same time....But, I can’t continue to do this without you knowing....I want to be with you...not just now....I want to be with you always....and I understand we have only been together a little while....but I am committed to making you as happy as you make me.”

“I am happy, Franky. And right this minute, I consider myself the luckiest woman alive.” She leaned in and kissed the brunette. “Now roll over so I can show you...just how much I love you.”

 

 

A couple of hours and a very satisfying shower later, Franky was enjoying the last of the hearty breakfast Bridget had cooked. She called the detention center and asked when Jess Porter’s hearing was. She was advised it would be at 11:00.

She looked across the table at Bridget and smiled. “I guess I better get myself dressed. Thank you for breakfast....and....well everything in my world right now is perfect. And if I don’t get ready soon, then I won’t be leaving. But before I go, I want to give you something.”

She left the room and came back a minute later. She opened her hand and in it was a house key. “I want you to be able to come and go as you please.”

“Oh, Franky. Are you sure you really want me to have a key to your house? Who knows when I might show up?”

“Well, you can come anytime. Honestly. But, hell. I have to get a move on.”

“I know, baby. It’s okay. We’ll talk later. We have our whole lives.”

Franky smiled cheekily, “Count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has followed this story. I am honored beyond words. More to come and a special surprise...


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Claire who gave me the nursery idea a few chapters back......

Chapter 53

Franky arrived at the courthouse well before the hearing was scheduled to start. She checked in with the clerk, Macy Clark, to see if the documents for the restraining order had been filed. 

Macy was a very attractive woman. She and Franky had hooked up quite a few times. She would really like a repeat performance as it had been many months since the last time they had tumbled into bed together. She winked at Franky and said, “It’s all been taking care of, counselor.” 

Any other time Franky would have flirted and dealt out clever innuendoes. Maybe even invited her to lunch or drinks. But for the first time she was absolutely not interested. She smiled and thanked the clerk and walked away much to the shock of the woman who usually basked in the attention the sexy attorney gave her.

Franky went and sat in the rear of the courtroom and waited for the proceedings to begin. . 

An officer led in a group of women, all in orange jumpsuits. Franky looked at each of the 4 women and tried to decide which one was Jess. The first one was definitely not her as this one was likely no more than 18 years of age. Either of the next two could be the abusive woman. The first one was tall and muscular. She had dark curly hair and dark intense eyes. The third woman was also tall and muscular. She had short sandy colored hair and brown eyes. She had a nervous, but cocky look about her and Franky guessed this must be Jess Porter.

It never ceased to amaze Franky, how “normal” an abuser could appear. Her biological mother was actually very petite and actually had the appearance of a woman who would be more at ease baking cookies than burning a little girl with cigarettes. Looks could be deceiving and Jess Porter looked more like a victim than an abuser.

“All rise.” 

Franky was very glad when she saw that Judge Jane Hamilton was on the bench today. She was nicknamed “The Hammer” because she was very tough. She would not tolerate any theatrics in her courtroom, but above all she was fair minded.

The first two defendants were both being tried for drug related issues. The teenager was being charged with possession of methamphetamine. She plead guilty and the judge ordered court mandated rehab. The second woman was up on charges of possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute. 

“Ms. Bell, I see this is not the first time you have been charged for the same offense. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty, your honor.”

“Bond set at $100,000. Until you meet that bond, you will be held at the Bernalillo County Detention Center.”

“A hundred thousand? That’s bullshit.”

“Ms. Bell, a contempt of court charge will be added. Bailiff, please remove the defendant from my courtroom.”

“Your Honor, Jessica Marie Porter is charged with assault on a household member resulting in grievous bodily harm,” the prosecutor said. He continued to detail the events that occurred at the defendant’s home.

“How do you plead, Ms Porter?”

“Not guilty, Your Honor.”

“Your Honor, I’m Jennifer Carter representing Ms. Porter. If it pleases the court, I would like to move that my client be released on her own recognizance. She has no prior charges and is by all accounts an upstanding citizen of the community.”

“According to the prosecution, Ms. Carter, the spouse of Ms Porter, was in critical condition and your client did not seek any emergent medical assistance on her behalf. I’m setting bail at $250,000.”

“That’s absurd,” Jess said loudly. “I didn’t do anything. There was many mistakes made by the Albuquerque Police Department...”

Judge Hamilton rapped her gavel and said, “Silence your client, Ms. Carter.”

The defense attorney whispered in Jess’ ear and plead with her to quiet down. “You’re going to make this much worse.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I cannot come up with $25,000.”

“I will get to a bail bondsman and get you out. But if you continue to have outbursts, she will revoke bail and make sure you stay in custody until your hearing in District Court.”

Jess glared at the judge, but remained silent.

Franky was amazed at how disrespectful the woman was. She was a high profile citizen due to her job as a basketball coach and it seemed it would be in her best interest to remain low key.

The tattooed woman decided she had seen and heard enough. She knew they had at least a few hours before the woman would be released. She decided she would call Boomer and see if she was free. She planned on stopping by the hospital to let Nora know the outcome of the hearing and ask her if she would like them to pick up some items from her house.

 

Bea and Allie were making lunch when Bridget arrived.  
The women embraced and Debbie all but flung herself into Bridget’s arms. “Dr. Bridget!”  
“Well, hello Debbie,” she said, hugging the curly haired little girl tightly. She sat her down and squatted in front of Hannah. “Hi, Hannah. How are you doing?”  
The little blonde smiled shyly and whispered, “I’m okay.”  
“Good. I’m going to enjoy spending some time with you two this afternoon.”  
“But, first let’s all eat lunch,” Bea said.  
They all sat around the table and visited.  
“So, Allie. I’ll bet your excited about seeing how you’re little one is doing? Will you find out the sex today?”  
“I am excited about the appointment,” she said. “But, we are not going to find out what the baby’s sex is. There are so few true surprises in life.”  
“I think that is amazing. I did find out that Caitlin was going to be a girl.”  
“Caitlin?” Bea asked.  
“Yes, Caitlin. She is my daughter. I had forgotten that I had never told you about her. She is in college in Miami. I will introduce you when she comes to visit over Thanksgiving.”  
“We would love to meet her. You are full of secrets, Dr Westfall.” Bea said, smiling slyly. Hmmmm, I wonder if Franky knows about the daughter.  
After finishing the meal, Bea quickly cleaned up the kitchen while Allie went to get ready for the appointment.  
Debbie and Hannah had headed outside to play.  
“We are going to stop by the girls’ school and talk to the principal. So, we are going to leave earlier than we initially planned.”  
“That’s fine, Bea. Why don’t you and Allie go out after the appointment for a little while? Maybe go shopping or just for a walk.”  
“Thank you, Bridget. I think I will take you up on that offer. Allie especially, is going to be spending a lot of time at home.”  
Allie came walking in just then.  
“Speaking of being at home, the baby furniture people called and they are coming tomorrow. Maybe we can pick out some paint and maybe get started on that soon.”  
“That would be great. I have some ideas I want to run by you.”  
She was wearing a baby blue top and her ever present leggings that were starting to get too tight.  
“We are also going to go buy you some clothes today, baby. Yours are getting too small. We have to give our baby room to grow.”  
Allie smiled. Her heart soared when Bea referred to the baby as “ours”.  
“ Bridget, do you mind staying a little bit later?”  
“Of course not. I am free the rest of the day. Take your time.”  
“We better get going since we are stopping by the school first.”

After speaking to the principal and making arrangements for the assignments to be picked up the following day, the couple walked out the double doors.  
Doreen saw Allie and Bea and waved them down. “Hello, ladies. How are you doing? Is Debbie alright?”  
“We’re doing okay. There was an issue with Hannah Williams-Porter’s mothers. We are taking care of her right now. So she and Debbie are being home-schooled this week. I am sure your principal will fill you in. I have an appointment with my Obstetrician today,” Allie said.  
“Okay. So, are you still going to keep the baby’s sex a surprise?”  
“Yes. As hard as it is, I do want to wait. But, we really have to get going, Doreen. We will see you tomorrow at the Y.”  
“We are going to need a sitter for tomorrow evening, Allie. I’m going to send Maxine and Boomer a text to see if they can watch the girls. I’ve had two women respond to the ad and I think we should try to set up interviews for tomorrow. Can you drive so I can call them? I put the address on the GPS.”  
Allie got into the driver’s seat and headed out. Bea called the two women and made appointments for the following morning at 10:00 and 11:00. The furniture was going to be delivered in the afternoon between 1:00 and 4:00.  
“We will hire someone part time for now. Then when you get ready to open your photography studio, we can hire them full time.”

They held hands as they walked up and into the offices of Obstetrical and Gynecological Associates of Albuquerque. The appointment was with Dr. Katherine Friedman. There were four doctors, three nurse practitioners and three midwives on staff.  
“Hello, ladies. Do you have an appointment today?”  
“Yes. I’m Allie Novak. I have a new patient appointment with Dr Friedman.”  
“Here are some forms I need you to fill out. I also need to make a copy of your ID and your insurance card.”  
After a short wait, the nurse called out her name and the two women followed her to the examination area. They weighed her and took her vital signs.

“Everything is normal, Ms. Novak. We need you to provide us a urine sample and since it is your first visit with us, Dr. Friedman would like us to draw some blood.”

The nurse, Miranda, gave Allie a specimen cup and led her to the restroom. “I’ll give you a few minutes and then be back to draw your blood. You can leave the sample on that shelf.”

After Miranda drew her blood she said, “Dr. Friedman will be in soon.”

Allie began clenching her hands and tapping her foot as surefire sign she was nervous.

Bea grabbed one hand and said, “Everything is going to be fine, beautiful girl.”

“I don’t know why I’m suddenly so nervous.”  
“It’s normal to be nervous.  I know you will feel better once the doctor sees you and does the ultrasound.”

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Friedman came in wearing the usual long white lab coat.  She was no more than 5 feet tall. But, her smile and demeanor made her seem much bigger.

“Hello, Ms. Novak,” she said shaking Allie’s hand. She then addressed Bea. “And you are?”

“Bea. Bea Smith.”

“It is so nice to meet you both. First off, I prefer you call me Kathy. I know it is unusual, but I want to make you feel as comfortable as possible. As you know this is a practice. I will see you for this visit, but you might see one of the other OB’s or even a nurse practitioner on your next visit.  Our hope is that you will be at least familiar with the doctor who attends you at the baby’s birth. Unless you prefer a midwife?”

“Since it is my first baby, I think I would prefer an obstetrician.”

“That is just fine.  Jump up here on the exam table. I am going to measure your fundus and listen to little one’s heartbeat.  Then we will do an ultrasound.”

The doctor took out a measuring tape and then brought out a doppler to listen to the heartbeat.  
Allie smiled when she heard the galloping rhythm of the baby’s heartbeat.

“Everything sounds good. Your fundal height is normal for gestational age.   You might have a Christmas baby, Allie. Now, I am going to squirt some gel on your belly and we can get a picture and some fetal measurements. Were you wanting to know the sex of the baby?”

Allie said, “No. We want to be surprised.”

“That’s great! Just so you know, regardless of the baby’s sex, I will be calling him ‘he’.”

“Okay,” Allie whispered.

She turned on the machine and dipped the wand into the gel.  The vision appeared on the screen. “This is the head. I’m going to take a measurement. Looks like he is smiling at you, Mama.”

A tear fell from Allie’s eye. “I’m sorry to be so emotional.  I was actually a surrogate for my sister. She and my brother in law died in the car accident.  I miss her and at times, I feel really guilty about being happy.”

Bea squeezed her hand.

Cathy continued the scan and measurement process. “Allie, I cannot imagine going through what you have. They say there is a reason for everything and I know right now you don’t fully understand the reason.  Time is great healer.”  She put the wand down. “He is growing exactly as he should be and there is nothing of concern on the ultrasound.”  She reached down and pulled up a series of photographs and handed them to Allie. “Here is your baby. Something to go in his scrapbook. And something for you to enjoy until you get to hold him.”

“Thank you, Doctor, ummm, Kathy.”

“Do either of you have any questions?”  

“I can’t think of anything. Bea?”

Bea shook her head.

“Alright, then. Please schedule a one month follow up appointment as you leave. And please do not hesitate to call should you have any questions or concerns.”  
   
After leaving the doctor’s office, they went to the mall and found some maternity clothes for Allie.

“I’m getting as big as a house,” she said, coming out of a fitting room.

“Allie. You’re absolutely beautiful. Remember your body is making room for the growing baby.  I think you are sexy.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Allie. Really.”

Allie smiled slyly and then said, “Ummm, Bea? Do you think you could come in here and help me get this shirt off?”

Bea looked up and was shocked by the look of desire in her lover’s eyes.

“Okay, Allie.”

The fitting room clerk did not seem to find anything wrong with Bea joining Allie in the fitting room, so she followed the young blonde like a little puppy.

Once they were in the small room and the door was shut and locked, Bea found herself pushed up against the wall and Allie’s plump lips pressed against hers. The young woman licked the redhead’s lips requesting entry.  Bea immediately responded and they both moaned, quietly.

“Fuck, Allie.  We can’t do this here. If we don’t stop, I am not going to be able to control myself,” Bea said, holding the blonde’s beautiful face between her hands.

“I know, babe. I just couldn’t let another minute go by without kissing you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.  I am so excited about us, the baby, and being together as a family for the rest of our lives.”

“There is nothing I want more.”

They kissed again, this time not as passionately.  “Let’s get out of here.  Let’s take advantage of Bridget’s generosity and go spend some time together.”

“That sounds great.  There is nothing I would like more than to spend time with you. Unless it is spend time with you…alone….in bed,” Allie said, whispering the last part and nipping the redhead’s earlobe.”

“You are insatiable.”

“When it comes to you, I can never get enough.”

 

As they drove across town, Bea told Allie she had some ideas about the nursery. “Since we are going with the moon and stars theme, I’d like to paint a mural on one wall. The moon, stars and the words “I love you to the moon and back”. Maybe, a teddy bear. A bright sun and a rainbow.”

“You can paint murals?”

Bea blushed and looked insecure. “I used to paint a little as a stress reliever. I’m no Monet or Van Gogh, but I can manage a mural. If you don’t like the idea we can certainly look at doing something else.”

“Are you kidding? I love the idea. Do you think we have time to pick up everything today?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Allie pulled Bea’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. “These hands of yours are certainly talented. In more ways than one. I am so excited.”

Bea smiled. She was so glad Allie was agreeable to the mural. She had missed painting and really looked forward to seeing her ideas come to life. Harry had diminished her confidence and told her that her paintings were “crap”. So she had packed away all of the paintings and supplies in a cabinet in the garage. In the back of her mind her desire to stand in front of a canvas and and easel became a tiny glimmer of possibility.

 

Franky stopped by SRMC and went in to see Nora.  The woman was resting quietly. As much as Franky hated to wake her up, she really needed to update her on the morning’s proceedings and ask her if she wanted her to gather up some things for her and Hannah.

“Nora,” she said quietly and the woman awakened immediately.

“Franky. Hi. How did things go this morning at the hearing?”

“Well it went bad for your wife and she was not happy about it.  They set her bond at $250,000. She will have to give 10% of that to get out.  She made a bit of a spectacle of herself and the judge just wasn’t having it. She was close to contempt, but her attorney settled her down. Depending on how long it takes for a bondsman to provide the money, she will be out sometime later today. I was also able to transfer half of your joint accounts to your individual account.” She pulled out some bank slips. “I wanted to see if you would like me to go to your house and pack up some clothing and toys and stuff for you and your little girl.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. And I have a call into APD. I really would like to have a guard at your door, but doubt they will agree. So the next best thing would be to ask the hospital to put you on a Jane Doe status. Meaning they would not relay to anyone that you are here. Even family members. I am not sure how desperate Jess is to get to you, but even with the restraining order in place, you are not 100% safe here.”

There was a knock at the door and Nora stiffened, now very antsy.

Franky walked over to the door and opened it about halfway.

A curly haired woman was standing on the other side. She had a bouquet of flowers and a bag from a well-known restaurant.

“Can I help you,” Franky asked. She was full on guard dog mode.

“Ummm, my name is Yolanda. I’m here to see Nora.”

“Hold on.” Franky closed the door and walked back over to Nora’s bed. “Someone named Yolanda is here to see you.”

“Please, let her in,” Nora said, her face filled with happiness.

What the fuck is going on here? Who is this woman and why is Nora all of a sudden blushing like a school girl? Hmmm, this should be interesting.

“Come on in. I’m Francesca Doyle. I am Ms. Williams’ attorney,” Franky said, her hand held out to shake the other woman’s hand.

“Hi, Yolanda Rivera.  I’m Nora’s, ummm, friend,” she said shaking the tattooed woman’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”  

She made her way to the side of the bed and sat the bouquet of flowers on the over the bed table and added the bag that was emitting a wonderful smell. “Nora, ummm, hello. I thought I’d drop by and see how you’re doing. And since I was coming, I thought some flowers might brighten up your room. Not to mention something for lunch. I know hospital food is not the best.”

Nora reached out her hand and grasped Yolanda’s. “That is so thoughtful of you.”

The curly haired Latina blushed even as she smiled, her dimples popping. “It’s really not that big a deal. I’ll scoot on out. I don’t want to interrupt your time with your lawyer.”

“You’re not. Franky, it is okay to continue talking. I owe my life to this woman, and of course, Dr. Smith.”

“Okay, well as far as the Jane Doe status. Would you like to proceed with that?”

“That will be fine. You don’t really think Jess will try and find me here, do you?”

“All I can say is we can’t be too cautious. And short of hiring a personal bodyguard, I don’t really know what else we can do.”

“I’ll stay here and guard you, Nora.”

“No. I could not ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask. I offered. I am off for the next couple of days and I really had no plans. I’d really like to help if I can.”

“You do realize this would not be without risk,” Franky asked.

“I’m fully aware. I’m also a black belt in Jujitsu. So, I will certainly be capable of defending myself as well as Nora.”

“Then I will leave that up to Nora.”

Nora began twisting her hands and worry was written all over her face. While she was scared to death that Jess would find her and come into the hospital and either try to convince her to forgive her or worse, beat her again. She looked at the curly haired woman and saw sincerity in her face. She doesn’t deserve to get involved in this disaster that is my life. But I want her to.

Nora took a breath and grabbed Yolanda’s hand. “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure,” she said, gazing into the glacier like eyes.

“Thank you,” she said. “Franky, it looks like I’m in good hands here. If you could change me to a Jane Doe status, that would be great.”

“Okay, no worries. Now, if you want to give me your key, I will go by your house.”

The woman tried easing herself to a sitting position, moaning in pain.

“Here, sweetheart. Let me help you,” Yolanda said, wrapping the other woman’s arms around her neck and gently assisting her to first a sitting position, “Just sit here for a minute. We need to make sure you don’t get dizzy.”

Nora got a little lightheaded and leaned into the comfort of the woman’s chest. She had to stop herself from moaning. God, it feels so good to just be held. Maybe a little too good. Shit. What am I thinking?

“Ummm, could you just hand me my purse? It is in the locker,” she said, pulling back.

“Sure. You okay sitting here?”

“I’m okay.”

Yolanda got her purse and handed it to her.

Franky stood by taking everything in. Sweetheart?  Who is this woman? And more important, what is up with Nora? She looks like she would kiss her senseless if given the opportunity.

Nora rummaged through her handbag and found her keys and handed them to Franky. “Thanks again. I really appreciate everything you are doing for us.”

“No problem. I’ll be in touch. It was nice meeting you, Yolanda. Thanks for taking care of my client.”

“It’s my pleasure,” she said, her eyes never leaving the face of the dark haired woman.

I’m sure it is. Franky thought, smirking.

 

Franky and Boomer met up at Nora’s house and Boomer grabbed several boxes out of the back of her truck.

They went in and Franky decided she would work on finding Nora’s things while Booms packed up some of Hannah’s things. They found a few suitcases and used those as well. 

They found some photo albums and took some of the photographs off the wall.

It didn’t take long and they decided to drop off everything at Bea’s. 

Franky was momentarily surprised when she saw Bridget’s car in the driveway. This is my lucky day.

Since Franky had a key, she did not bother to knock, choosing instead to surprise them. She raised her finger to her lips, shushing Boomer.

They sat the boxes and a couple of suitcases just inside the foyer and snuck their way through the house following the sound of voices.

They found the three of them sitting in front of the sofa on the floor playing with barbies. If she wasn’t already in love with Bridget, she would have tumbled right then and there. She was absolutely beautiful as she engaged in play. Laughter rang out from the three of them when Bridget started singing pretending her Barbie was a pop star. 

Debbie stood up and started dancing and noticed Franky and Boomer standing in the doorway, “Auntie Franky! Boomer!”

Hannah and Bridget stood up just in time to see Franky pick up Debbie and whirl her around.

She’s a natural. She would make an amazing mother. I wonder if she wants to have children.

The older woman could not stop herself from walking up to the sexy brunette. She looked so sexy in her white button up shirt rolled up to her elbows. “Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello, Gidge,” she said leaning in for a brief kiss. She whispered, “We brought some of Nora and Hannah’s things over. Jess will be out on bail in a few hours.”

Boomer walked the girls back to the dolls to give them some privacy.

“How did Nora take that?”

“Well, funny you should ask. It seems she has a bit of a guardian angel who is looking out for her.”

“Let me guess. Is it a certain rather sexy paramedic?”

“You know? But, yes. If I had stayed any longer, I might have melted,” Franky said laughing. “Yolanda has a black belt and has agreed to ‘guard’ Nora. Although, I’m sure she’d like her to do a lot more than just have her guard her.”

“Baby, stop. She has had a really hard time. And by all accounts, a couple of really lousy years.”

“Well, she shouldn’t rush into anything.”

“She seems like a sensible woman. But, you’re right. I will be seeing her again and I will broach the subject.”

“Okay, Boomer and I are going to run. I have a crap load of casework that I need to get done.”  
She gazed into the blue eyes. “When can I see you again, Gidge?”

“Anytime. You can sleep over again if you like.”

Franky smiled and kissed Bridget full on, “Perfect. I’ll pick up something for dinner.”

“I don’t mind cooking, Franky.”

“It’s fine. I, ummm....,” she stammered.

“I love you too, Franky.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I am humbled and grateful to all of you who continue to follow this story.-B


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Bea and Allie enjoyed their afternoon out. At one point Bea noticed that Allie seemed distracted.

“Are you alright, Allie?”

“I am, but I need to discuss something with you and I’m not sure of quite how to.”

“Allie, you know you can tell me anything.”

The young blonde grabbed Bea’s hand and said, “Come on. Let’s go sit on that bench.”

Bea was nervous about what Allie needed to tell her but trusted her and believed in their love.

“So, when I was visiting with Nora, the paramedic, Yolanda, came in to see her. She is the same one who took care of me the night of the accident.”

“Yes, I know her. She and I worked on Nora together. She is a very competent paramedic.”

“Well, the night of the accident, I remember thinking she looked familiar. I had actually forgotten all about that night. But, last night when I saw her again and she introduced herself...Fuck...She’s Jessie’s cousin.”

“Jessie? How?”

“Well, her dad and Jessie’s dad are brothers. And apparently, not close.” 

Bea suddenly felt sick to her stomach. What if Allie was attracted to her?

“Ummm, Allie. Are you telling me this because you....like her?”

“Bea, oh my God, no!” Allie raised her hands to Bea’s cheeks and gazed into her eyes. “I love you and only you, Bea Smith. I’m completely over Jessie. Completely.”

The redhead pulled the younger woman into her arms and breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you, Allie. You had me scared for a minute there.”

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me, babe,” Allie said leaning in for a tender kiss. A kiss that almost immediately turned passionate.

Bea pulled back and gazed into the electric blue eyes. “Forever is not long enough, but that’s how long I plan to be with you.”  
“You make me so happy. Come on, we better head home.”

They stood up and began walking to the car. “So, why was Yolanda in Nora’s hospital room?”

“She was there to visit and check up on her. But, unless I read all the signs wrong, there is a little something brewing between them.”

“You mean romantically?”

Alllie nodded. “Yeah. She dropped by the hospital to visit Nora and let’s just say, they both looked like teenagers.”

“Hmmmm. Well, I for sure know what it is like to fall for a patient. But, neither one of us was married.”

“Well, I don’t think Nora will be married for long.”

“Come on, then. Let’s go see how Bridget fared.”

 

Yolanda sat quietly in the recliner that had been moved into Nora’s room. She had tried sleeping but despite the comfortable seat, she could not sleep.

She had spent the last couple of days guarding the beautiful woman who was now peacefully sleeping.

She could not stop her eyes from looking at the sleeping woman.

She had become more and more fascinated by her with each moment they spent together.

They had talked about anything and everything. They had laughed together and Yolanda had held her while she cried. 

The woman, while obviously heartbroken and grief riddled, had also over the course of their time together become more lively and the periodic moments of joy had become more often and lasted for longer periods of time.

She herself, not one to talk about herself, had found herself sharing things about herself that she had never shared before.

One particular conversation kept going through her mind over and over.

“How long have you been doing this ‘Guardian Angel’ thing?”

Yolanda laughed and said, “I have been a paramedic for twelve years. I didn’t start out wanting to be one. When I was young, and full of dreams, I wanted to be a singer.”

“Really? Do you sing? Or are you like me? Tone deaf and unable to carry a tune in a 5 gallon bucket with a lid on it?” Her icy blue eyes lit up with humor and sparkled with mischief.

The Latina smiled along with the woman who reminded her of a woodland pixie, her ebony hair spiked up in a variety of points.

“I actually did sing. And still do. My dad and uncle used to have a band and when my uncle left to pursue a career in music, my dad opted to stay here. But he taught me my love of music. But, making a living of it just wasn’t a reality for me. I am part of a local band. We have gigs at different night clubs and have been known to play at weddings.”

“Really? Now I’m intrigued. What type of music do you sing? Do you play an instrument?”

“I play a little guitar. We actually sing a variety of genres. Mostly rock and soft pop. Ballads. Sometimes wild and crazy hardcore rock. Sometimes even some country songs. Latin, of course.”

“Hmmmm, I’d love to hear you sing.”

“Well, I will get you a list of our upcoming gigs and when you’re feeling better, and things, settle down for you, maybe you could come out.”

Icy blue eyes met dark brown and for a few seconds neither woman spoke. “How about a private performance? Will you sing for me now?”

“Now? Ummm, no, I don’t think this is the right place to sing.”

“Sure it is,” she said, her eyes pleading.

Jess couldn’t refuse this woman anything. Fuck. She’s got you wrapped around her little finger.

“Okay. What do you want to hear?”

“Surprise me.”

“Okay. Let me think.” She really didn’t want to sing a love song, but for the life of her, she couldn’t think of anything else to sing.

“You like Heart?”

“Of course.”

“Okay. Well here goes nothing.”

I've been lonely  
I've been waiting for you  
I'm pretending and that's all I can do  
The love I'm sending  
Ain't making it through to your heart  
You've been hiding, never letting it show  
Always trying to keep it under control  
You got it down and you're well  
On the way to the top  
But there's something that you forgot  
What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday  
I can't tell you what you're feeling inside  
I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing and you got to  
Look back on your life  
You know something here just ain't right  
What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you  
What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you

Nora reached out and grabbed the beautiful Latina’s hand. “That was amazing. You have such a beautiful voice.” She looked at her intently and her heart skipped a beat. She is fucking gorgeous.

Yolanda blushed. “Thank you.” Time stood still and they stopped with it. 

Nora rubbed the back of her hand and Yolanda felt her heart begin to pound and along with it, she felt desire. She could blame it on a long period of abstinence, but knew in reality it wasn’t. She was intensely attracted to her. She gently pulled her hand away needing a moment to compose herself.

Nora finally collected herself and cleared her throat. “Ummm. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t....I really am not in a position to feel.....”. She took a deep breath. “There’s something about you, Yolanda. And right now it would not be wise or fair for me to act on it. But, I can’t help but tell you that you....make me feel...”

Yolanda stopped her. “It’s okay, Nora. It’s not uncommon to have feelings about someone who comes in like a knight in shining armor. Take the time you need to heal. And recover. And for your broken heart to mend.”

“God, I’m so embarrassed. You must have this happen to you all the time. And here I am acting desperate and....you must think I am pathetic.”

Yolanda sat down beside her on the narrow bed and looked her straight in the eyes, “You have no idea what I think about you. But I don’t think you are pathetic...or desperate....and if this was a different time....and a different set of circumstances....I would not be able to stop myself from.....” Fuck. She tried to stand up and Nora grabbed her arm.

“Stop yourself from what,” she whispered.

“Kissing you senseless.”

Nora gasped as an ache settled in her heart and in her core. 

The curly haired Latina stood up and walked to the window. “Try and get some rest, sweetheart.”

“Yolanda, I’m sorry.....”

“Nora. Stop. Don’t be sorry. I just need a minute.” She turned and looked at her and said, “I’m going to go grab a cup of coffee. I’ll be back. I promise. But, right now, I need a little space.”

When she came back in the room, Nora was sleeping, or at least appeared to be. She got herself comfortable in the recliner and soon fell asleep, visions of ice colored eyes invading her senses. 

 

After the staff delivered the breakfast trays the following morning, the two women experienced a few minutes of fumbling uncomfortableness, but soon resumed their easy banter and continued to converse. But to be on the safe side, Yolanda did not get too close.

Dr. Bridget Westfall knocked on the sliding glass door and identified herself before walking in. 

“Good morning, ladies. I hope I’m not stopping by too early. I have a full schedule of office visits this morning and wanted to try and see you beforehand.”

“Good morning, Bridget. Now is a perfect time. I am getting my chest tube taken out in a little while and hope I get sent home the day after tomorrow.”

“That’s great news.”

“Listen, ladies. I’m going to run home and grab some clean clothes and catch a quick shower. I will be back in an hour or so. Nora, is there anything you would like me to pick up for you while I’m out?”

“I can’t think of anything. I think Bea is going to bring me some clothes when she comes into work tomorrow evening. Thank you, though, for asking.”

“No worries, sweetheart. Bye, ladies.”

“You’re looking so much better physically. How are you doing emotionally?”

“Boy, right now that seems like a very good thing for me to talk about. Overall, I feel I am getting back on my feet physically, but emotionally I’m still all over the place. In fact, I think I may have gone a little over the line with Yolanda.”

“The paramedic? What do you mean?”

“Well, I think I already hinted to you that I find her very attractive. And we have been cooped up in these close quarters for a couple of days. We have talked a lot. Learned a lot about each other. The more she talks and shares, the more interesting, and alluring I find her.”

“Does she share in this attraction?”

“Yes. And I realize how unfair it is to her. I’m still married and in such a terrible situation. I don’t want to mislead her. But, she makes me feel...things...I have not felt in a long time.”

“What things?”

Nora blushed and laughed, “Well obviously, sexual things . Have you seen her? She is sexy as hell. But, honestly that is not all. She is interesting. She is caring and compassionate.” She took a deep breath, “But I can’t help but wonder if I am desperate or simply lonely .”

“You have had your heart broken, no doubt. And given that the relationship was already nearing an endpoint, you may be beyond the emotional attachment you had with Jess. But, I don’t think it will be wise to start another relationship until everything is settled. Remember, until you are legally divorced, any activities you pursue, could end up giving Jess something to use against you. And I know your goal is sole custody of Hannah. You don’t want to do anything to mess that up.”

“I know you’re absolutely right. But, I need to get my body to agree.”

“If a relationship with Yolanda is something you both want, then waiting until the legalities are managed will be best for both of you.”

“I want to make sure Jess can never touch or see Hannah ever again.”

“Franky will do every thing she can to make that happen.”

 

Bea and Allie sat across the living room from Alice Johnson, the first woman they were interviewing. 

While they found her recommendations to be exemplary, they found her to be a bit stiff and decided they would interview the other woman.

Marilyn Keener was retired. The African American woman was certainly qualified. She was funny and put both women at ease immediately.

“So initially the hours would be more on an as needed basis. On Tuesday evenings while we attend the parenting and birthing classes and at least one evening per week sowe can go out. Have a date night. But in the future, we will be looking for someone to watch Debbie and the baby several days of the week. Allie will be opening up her own business. We would also like to have some evenings and eventually some overnights and maybe full weekends.”

“I think that is something I can work with. But first, I’d like to meet Debbie and see if she feels comfortable around me. I think it’s very important that she and I have some sort of rapport.”

“Come on out to the den. She and her friend Hannah are in there.”

Debbie and Hannah were both shy initially but Marilyn was able to put them both at ease very quickly. 

Bea and Allie felt she was a perfect fit for everyone and offered her the position. 

She agreed to take the job and said she could start in 2 weeks.

They exchanged contact information and decided she would start on the second Tuesday in October.

Bea decided after Marilyn left that she would call her parents and find out definitively when they were coming.

Her mom answered almost immediately. “Beatrice. How lovely to hear from you. How are all of you doing?”

“Hello, Mama. We are doing alright. How are you and Dad?”

“We are great. We are so excited about our trip out there. I can’t wait to see my beautiful granddaughter.”

“What about your daughter,” Bea asked laughing.

“Of course, honey. And I cannot wait to meet your Allie.” 

My Allie.

“That’s why I’m calling, Mama. I wanted to see if you had decided on a definite date.”

“We will get there next Thursday. Our flight arrives at 1:45. Will this be alright?”

“Sure it will. We will pick you up and then pick up Debbie from school.”

“So, how are things going there?”

Bea told her everything about the Jess-Nora saga and about Allie’s appointment with the Obstetrician. She also told her about hiring Marilyn.

“Dad and I will be able to help while we are there. It sounds like you are very excited about this baby, Beatrice?”

“I am, Mama. I am excited about everything. Allie..ummm...she’s amazing. I am so in love with her. She makes me feel whole.”

“I can tell. You sound like a teenager with their first case of puppy love.”

“Well, this is the real deal, Mama. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“I’m happy for you, baby. Truly. Now let me speak to my granddaughter.”

Bea took the phone to the den and set it to FaceTime. Debbie introduced her to Hannah and they talked for several minutes. After saying goodbye, Bea spoke to her dad for a few minutes and then hung up. 

She found Allie in the kitchen preparing some chicken salad for lunch. She came up behind her and hugged her. “I spoke to my parents. They will be here next week.”

“I’m really nervous about meeting them, babe. What if.....”

Bea turned Allie around and looked deeply into her eyes. “No, what if’s. They will love you as much as I do. Please don’t worry.”

Allie shrugged her shoulders and said, “Okay, I’ll try. You know I’m really going to miss you tonight, babe.”

“I know. I will too.”

 

Later that evening Bea kissed Allie goodbye and backed out of the garage. She drove out of the cul-de-sac, her mind on her upcoming shift and hoping it would be over quickly so she could get back home to Allie and Debbie. 

She did not notice the car parked in the next block. Or when it started following her a few minutes later.

 

Nora was scheduled to be released the following morning. She and Yolanda were talking about what her plans down the road were.

She stared out the window at the mountain.

“I need to start looking for a job. I have been out of the employment market for so long, I hope someone will give me a chance.”

“You will find something. First, you need to get back on your feet. Technically, you still have a hole in your lung.”

“I realize that. I just don’t want to be a burden on Bea and Allie for a significant length of time.”

“You are always welcome at my place. I have plenty of room and...well, the offer is there if you ever need it.”

“Thank you so much. You are so sweet to me. My own guardian angel. I don’t know what I would have done the last few days without your company. I appreciate everything so much.” Tears began falling from her eyes. “My life is so fucked up right now.”

Yolanda pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her and simply held her while she cried. She rubbed her back and didn’t say anything. She gave her time to collect herself. She felt so good in her arms. Down, Tiger. 

Nora became aware of the tight body and felt her nipples harden against the other woman’s chest and her breath caught. She pulled back and placed her hands against the upper part of Yolanda’s chest. Their eyes met and she could not stop her eyes from looking at the full soft lips anymore than she could stop herself from kissing her. Just as their lips touched, there was a knock at the door and they jumped apart.

Bea stuck her head in the door. The electricity in the room was tangible. She cleared her throat and said, “Hello, ladies. Nora, I have your clothes and some toiletries. I understand you’re being released tomorrow.”

“Y-yes. Thank you so much. How’s Hannah?”

“She’s fine. Allie was herding them off for a bath when I left. She is anxious to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see her either.”

“What about me, Nora? Can you not wait to see me either?”

Nora gasped and then said loudly, “Jess! Get out of here! I don’t want to see you,” she said, hiding behind Yolanda.

“Ms. Porter, I would suggest you turn around and leave. Dr. Smith, go call security.”

Bea ran out and left the three women in the room.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“It doesn’t matter who I am. You are violating the restraining order.”

“What restraining order? I’ve come to get you, Nora. You’re coming with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Jess. I’m filing for a divorce. I honestly never want to see you again. Now please leave.”

The irate woman approached the fragile beauty. “I will never let you go, Nora. Where’s Hannah? Where are you hiding her?”

“I am not telling you where she is. Get out of here!”

Jess approached the woman in a menacing manner and was met with a very angry Latina who grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. She lowered her voice and said, “The lady said to get out. I’m going to help you with that. But, you listen and you listen good. If you threaten her again, whether I am here or not, I will hunt you down and trust me, you will wish you’d never met me. Do I make myself clear?”

“I’m not afraid of you, bitch.”

Yolanda easily took the woman down, her face onto the floor. She leaned down and whispered, “You’d be smart to be very afraid.”

Bea returned to the room and said, “Security and the police are on their way. Nora are you okay?”

She nodded, tears rolling down her face. 

Bea directed her gaze to the floor and whispered quietly, “Looks like your guardian angel has things under control.”

“Yes she does. Jess said she didn’t know anything about a restraining order. Is she lying? Or was she never served?”

“I’ll call Franky right now. She will be able to find out about that right away.”

Franky answered on the first ring. “Red. What’s up?”

“Jess Porter just came into Nora’s hospital room and basically said she knew nothing about a restraining order.”

“What the hell? Is everyone okay?”

“Well, Jess is face down on the floor and a very angry paramedic is holding her down. I’d say everything is under control. The police are on their way.”

“I’m going to make some calls, Red. Find out what the fuck in going on with the restraining order. I’ll call you back. How in the fuck did Jess find her? She’s a Jane Doe status.”

Blood ran like ice through Bea’s veins. “Shit. She must have followed me. That means she was in my neighborhood. Fuck, she could have gone to the house looking for Hannah.”

“I’m sure they will take her back into custody at least for a few hours. Hopefully overnight. But, if she was not served, they might release her. I will file a restraining order on behalf of you, Debbie and Blondie. But listen, Red. It’s no longer safe for Nora to stay at your house. Jess knows where you live. I will be there in a half hour. I’ll try to figure something out, okay? Call Allie. Tell her to pack up their things. You think Hannah would be okay going with me and Gidge for the night? We can take Debbie too.”

“That will be fine. I’ll let Allie know. Nora gets released tomorrow. You can find her a safe place?”

“Yeah. That won’t be a problem.”

“I have to get down to the ER. My shift started 15 minutes ago. Text me or call me with details okay. I’ll call Allie on my way down.”

She quietly told Nora that Franky was on her way and would have more information for her when she got there. “Don’t worry. She will find a safe place for you and Hannah.”

Yolanda heard this and looked over her shoulder at Nora. Their eyes met and Nora knew immediately what she was offering. She shook her head and mouthed, “No, it’s not safe.”

Yolanda mouthed back, “She doesn’t know me. You’ll be safe at my house.”

Bea intently watched the exchange. She knew when she had walked in that she had almost caught them kissing. 

The security guard showed up with two officers from APD and one of them handcuffed Jess while the other asked questions. 

Bea gave her story to the officer and left. She called Allie on the way down and filled her in. “Do not open the door for anyone, Allie. I don’t think she will get out anytime soon. I don’t like the thought of you being alone. Franky is going to talk to Bridget and Nora. I think they want to bring Hannah to one of their places and then find a safe house for the two of them for tomorrow.”

“It’s awful, Bea. But, as much as I want to help them, I want to keep you, me and Debbie safe.”

“I agree. I just got into the ER and the board is a mess. I’ll call you when I can. I love you, Allie.”

“I love you, too. Please take care of my girl.”

“You take care of mine.”

 

After gathering the necessary information, the police officers and the security guard left the room, with an irate Jess. “This isn’t over, Nora. I will never let you go. I’m going to fight for Hannah. And when I win, I will make sure you never see her again.”

As soon as only Jess and Nora were left in the room Nora said, “Yolanda, as much as I appreciate your offer, I cannot put you in the middle of this shit storm.”

The Latina reached out and laid her hand on the porcelain-like cheek of the beautiful woman. “Nora, I can’t just walk away from you....from this....I won’t,” the Latina said, her eyes never leaving the icy blue ones. “Unless you can tell me right now that you don’t feel....something.... between us. Tell me to walk away and I will. But, honestly I think you don’t want that any more than I do. But if that’s what you want.....”

She raised her hand and covered the warm hand on her cheek. “You know it’s not what I want. But, look at me. I’m a nightmare. You don’t deserve this. You are so much better than this.”

“I’m a grown woman, Nora. Old enough to make my own decisions and I want...” You. “I want to take care of you and Hannah. Help you get through this. And then, if we have feelings....well we can take it from there. Okay? No strings, sweetheart.”

Nora closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them. “Okay. I accept your offer. Thank you.”

“Okay. Now, I’m going to go get the nurse so she can check you over.”

She grabbed her hand before she could move away and whispered, “I don’t need the nurse. I need you.”

Nothing was going to stop them from having the kiss they both craved. With the backdrop of the city lights beyond the window, their lips met tentatively. Nora trembled and wrapped her arms around Yolanda’s strong shoulders and pulled her in as close as possible given her discomfort. Her tongue eased out and gently caressed the soft lips. Yolanda moaned and opened her lips and when their tongues met, they both forgot about everything around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What About Love by Heart
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for following this story.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. We have a rather large property and I am not at all sure what I was thinking when we decided to plant 8 fruit trees. Living in the desert means you have to get out and water. And now that it is getting hot....mid 80’s most days and even up to the low 90os...I love the sun and getting outside though. I will update again when able.

Chapter 55

Franky called the Bernalillo County Sheriff’s office and demanded to speak to whoever was in charge.

“Sergeant Wells. How can I help you?”

“This is Francesca Doyle and I am the attorney for Nora Williams-Porter. I filed a restraining order on her behalf two and a half days ago. I want to know if it was served.”

“What is the name and address of the defendant?”

“Jessica Porter, 4710 Paseo Del Oro Northeast.”

“Hold on, Ms. Doyle while I look into this for you.”

Franky grabbed her purse, keys and briefcase and headed out to the garage and jumped in her car. The phone connected to the blue tooth and she drove as fast as legally possible until she got out of the neighborhood and on the boulevard.

“Ms. Doyle? Well, the restraining order was filed but we have been unable to serve Ms. Porter. No one has seen hide nor hair of her since she was released. There was no one at the home address and she has not returned to Del Norte either. The school personnel would only say she was taking some personal time.”

“Well, she showed up at Sandia Ridge Medical Center and made it into her victim’s hospital room. So, I’m not sure if your officers or APD responded, but I want that restraining order served immediately.”

“We’ll find out who has her and get her served. You have my word on it Ms. Doyle.”

She disconnected and then called Bridget to fill her in. 

After hearing the details, Bridget said, “I’ll bet Bea is beside herself with worry knowing Jess was in her neighborhood and could have chosen to go after Hannah instead of following her to the hospital.”

“I’m headed to the hospital now. I need to talk to Bea personally and also Nora.”

“Do you want me to meet you there, baby?”

“I’d say yes, but I plan to be there only a short while. If you could go to Bea’s and pick up Hannah, that would be great. Do you want us to stay at your place or go to mine?”

“Yours is closer to Bea’s. How about I pack a bag and head over there and then you let me know when you are on your way home. Then I will meet you there.”

“Sounds good. I love you, Gidge. I’ll see you as soon as possible.”

“I love you, too. Be careful.”

 

Franky went to the reception desk at the ER and asked if they would page Bea for her. 

Within five minutes, the redhead came out from behind the secured door.

“Red, are you alright?”

“I’m busy as fuck and don’t have a lot of time. Honestly, I’m pretty shook up. I can’t believe I didn’t even think of the possibility that Jess might pose harm to Allie or me. It was really stupid of me.”

“You can’t think of everything, Red. And I should have thought about it too. Listen, I want to file a restraining order for you and Allie, too.”

“You’ll get no argument from me. Are you headed up to see Nora?”

“Yeah. I just want to make sure we have a definite plan in place. The cops assured me they would make sure they served the restraining order before she gets released. If she does. I really hope they retain her overnight. I want to get Nora out of here and into a safe place and if that can be done before Jess gets released, it would be optimal.”

“Allie is packing up Nora and Hannah’s things. I can call the hospitalist and see if he thinks she is okay for discharge tonight. Unless, I’m reading all the signals wrong, I think Nora would be happiest if she went home with Yolanda. And since she is a paramedic, she would be in good hands.”

“I’m going to head up there now. Bridget will be on her way to your house soon. The plan we have looks like it could change.”

“I’m worried about Allie and Debbie being alone at the house. Maybe the two of you could stay with them or take them with you.”

“I’ll talk to Gidge and don’t worry, Red. Well take care of Blondie and Debs.”

“Thanks, Franky. Listen, I really have to get back. It seems like it’s going to be a revolving door tonight.”

“I’ll be in touch.”

 

After their very heated kiss, Nora clung to the Latina and basked in the comfort of being held. Neither woman said anything for several minutes.

“I don’t now how to thank you for taking us in. You do make me feel safe. I hope having an active 6 year old running around will not be a problem.”

Yolanda laughed. “I have several nieces and nephews that I babysit all the time. I am sure Hannah and I will get along fine.”

“I can’t imagine why not. She will be shy at first, but I’m sure she will get comfortable very quickly. You have such and open and easy way about you. And you’re so sweet.”

Yolanda blushed and laughed. “I don’t know about that.”

Icy blue eyes met dark brown, “I know.” Her eyes lowered to the full, soft lips and she licked her own. “I-I want to kiss you again, but I feel so wrong doing it.”

“Listen, I told you there are no strings.”

“I don’t mean it feels wrong. My God, everything about kissing you is incredible. But, I am still married and I still feel very guilty about dragging you into this.” She looked down, unable to look her in the eyes.

Yolanda used her fingers to gently lift the beautiful woman’s chin until they were looking directly into each other’s eyes. “I told you. If it is right, it will be right later on. We will take our time. Get to know each other better. I want to kiss you, too. And if I’m being honest, there is a whole lot more I want to do with you. But, I am committed to taking our time and seeing where this goes. I know we are going to be in close proximity, living in the same house. But, I won’t be there all the time because not only do I work a lot of crazy hours, but I also volunteer on a couple of mobile medical units. I work with doctors who treat homeless people for free. We go out a couple of times a week.”

“That is such a wonderful thing to do for others. See, I told you you are sweet,” Nora said, reaching out and taking a curl and wrapping it around her finger. She smiled shyly and whispered, “You have sweet lips too.”

Their lips gravitated toward one another and just as they were about to touch, there was a knock at the door. They jumped apart as Franky came sauntering in.

“Hello, ladies. I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” she smirked.

Both women blushed and could not look at her directly. “Hi, Franky. Thank you for stopping by.”

Yolanda nodded and stood quietly at Nora’s side.

“We need to talk, ladies. About a lot of things. But, first off I want to tell you that the police never were able to serve Jess with the restraining order but they assure me they will tonight. I am not sure if it was APD or the Sheriff’s office who picked her up.”

“It was APD,” Yolanda said.

“Well, they will make sure she gets served. I am hoping like hell they can detain her long enough to get you out of here. Bea is going to page the hospitalist and see if we can spring you tonight. What do you think of that? Bridget is over at Bea and Allie’s now helping her gather up your things. They are not kicking you to the curb or anything like that, but we all have to agree you being there puts them at risk. And none of us want that.”

“Of course, not. I fully understand. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to any of them.”

“So, right now the plan is to pick up Hannah, and maybe Debbie and Allie, and take them to my house. Then we can have my friend Boomer find you a safe house or apartment to stay in until all the legalities are settled.”

“She’s going home with me. I will take care of her and Hannah.”

“Is that what you want, Nora?”

Nora looked at Yolanda intently and asked once more, “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. You’ll be safe there.”

Nora nodded and then looked at Franky and said, “Yes. I want to go with Yolanda.”

“I’m going to text Bea now and see if she has heard from the hospitalist about getting you discharged tonight. Then we have some more serious talking to do.”

RED. HAVE YOU HEARD WHETHER OR NOT THEY WILL RELEASE NORA TONIGHT?

“Okay. Now while we are waiting to hear back, let’s talk about you two.”

Nora sputtered and said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Listen, Nora. I’m not here to judge you. Either of you. Ultimately I want you both to find happiness. But, right now it is so important that you keep the relationship purely platonic or if it turns, ummm, intimate, then you need to keep that behind closed doors. You can’t even let on to your daughter that you are romantically interested in each other.”

“What makes you think Nora and I are romantically involved?”

“Look, I know what was going on when I knocked on the door. You two both looked as guilty as OJ Simpson. I don’t care what the two of you do. I really don’t. But, if you want to get divorced and keep custody of your daughter, you’re going to have to remember, Jess will not play fair. She will throw everything at you but the kitchen sink. And hell she might even try throwing that. I am your attorney. You’ve hired me to give you legal advice. Trust me on this, ladies. This,” she said pointing back and forth between the two women, “can be used as a legal defense for Jess. She can claim you committed adultery. I’m going to leave it at that. The rest is up to the two of you.”

“I understand, Franky. We both do. I know we will be safe with Yolanda and I promise you we will be smart.”

Franky’s phone beeped and she looked at the screen.

THE HOSPITALIST IS WORKING ON DISCHARGE ORDERS NOW. THEY HAVE TO SET UP HOME OXYGEN AND THEY WILL GET THAT DELIVERED TOMORROW. THEY WILL SEND A PORTABLE TANK HOME WITH HER TONIGHT.

 

OK, RED. I WILL LET ALLIE AND BRIDGET KNOW. AND DON’T WORRY. I’LL TAKE CARE OF ALLIE AND DEBBIE. YOU HAVE MY WORD.

THANK YOU, FRANKY. I OWE YOU ONE.

“Alright, Nora. You’re getting released. Yolanda, if you can get everything packed up for her and take it to your car. Then pull up by the discharge elevators. Come on back up and we will wait for them to get everything ready. What is your address? We can bring Hannah to your place or maybe just have you pick her up.”

“I live on the Westside. 1270 Calle Sueno Northwest. It’s North of Paseo. Off of Unser.”

“Well, then. That’s all the way across town. You can follow me. It’s a little out of your way, but not far off the freeway.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” she said as she grabbed Nora’s hands. “It’s going to be fine.”

Tears filled the ice blue eyes. But, she nodded and squeezed Yolanda’s hands. “I believe you. I have to believe in something good and right now you’re my lifeline.”

Yolanda nodded and started gathering Nora’s few belongings.

“I’m going to call Bridget and fill her in.”

Franky called Bridget and she was already with Allie. She explained the situation and together they decided that Bridget would take Allie and the girls to Franky’s house since it was nearby, and Nora and Yolanda could pick her up there.

“Everything okay there?”

“It was nerve wracking for Allie initially, but she has settled down now and is okay. She is keeping Debbie and Hannah occupied.”

“Okay, Gidge. We’ll be there as soon as possible. Depends on how long it takes to get the discharge arranged.”

“Okay, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” For words she had never said before, Franky was amazed at how good they made her feel.

 

About an hour and a half later the nurse came in pulling a portable oxygen tank and carrying a stack of paperwork.

She went over the instructions in detail and gave very specific instructions about complications associated with lung punctures.

Nora signed her understanding and the nurse left to go get a wheelchair. 

Yolanda headed back to the parking garage and waited.

After about ten minutes, Nora, accompanied by a nurse and Franky came wheeling to Yolanda’s SUV.

She helped get her settled and buckled in and secured the oxygen tank in the back seat.

Franky told them to give her a couple of minutes and she would honk when she got there and they could follow her.

 

Allie had put up an argument about staying at Franky’s citing she did not want to inconvenience anyone.

“If we don’t go there, then we will all stay here. So, I guess you have one of two choices.” Bridget said, arms crossed over her chest. She had a no nonsense look on her face.

Allie sighed and went upstairs and packed herself a small bag and then went and did the same for Debbie.

After making sure the house was locked up, Allie picked up the suitcases and walked out to the driveway. Bridget helped get the girls settled in the backseat while Allie loaded the suitcases in the trunk. They drove off and arrived at Franky’s just a few minutes later.

They all got out and went inside. It was starting to get pretty late and both of the girls were yawning. 

“Come on, little princesses. Why don’t you lay down for a little while? Hannah, I will wake you up when your mother gets here, okay?”

The little girl nodded and then yawned. Allie had put both of them in pajamas before leaving and had had both of them brush their teeth.

“Come on then.” She reached for the little girl’s hand and smiled when she shyly grabbed it. It reminded her of when Caitlin was a little girl. 

Debbie went and hugged Bridget and said goodnight. Then she went and grabbed Allie’s hand. “Mama, will you tuck us in?”

Allie smiled and allowed herself to be pulled in the direction following Bridget and Hannah.

The room had a full-sized bed and Allie pulled back the comforter and then pulled down the blanket and the sheet.

“Hop in, ladies.”

Both girls climbed into the bed and Allie first kissed Hannah’s cheek and whispered, “You’re a sweet girl and I have enjoyed taking care of you. I hope to see you again real soon.”

The little Allie lookalike, reached up and hugged Allie tightly and said, “Thank you, Miss Allie. You are really nice. And funny. I can’t wait to see your little baby.”

She walked around the bed and Debbie hugged her tightly and said, “Goodnight, Mama. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby girl.”

She tucked the blankets around the girls and turned and saw the look of genuine happiness on Bridget’s face. 

“That little girl is lucky to have a mother like you, Allie. You’re already a great mother. You are going to be amazing by the time the baby comes along.”

Allied laughed, “I wish I had the same confidence as you.”

“You have the loving part down, the rest is just nurturing. You’re going to be just fine. Want to come sit out on the patio. I could sure use a glass of wine. How about you? Tea? Juice? Water?”

“I’d love a glass of juice. Any kind is fine.”

“Okay, go on out. I will meet you there.”

 

Franky made several unnecessary turns and took an alternate route to her home making sure they weren’t being followed.

Once they arrived at her house, she pushed the garage door opener and parked her car. She had smiled inwardly when she saw Bridget’s car parked in the driveway. She reminded herself to give her a remote for the garage, so she could park her car inside. 

She got out and went to Yolanda’s vehicle and opened Nora’s door and asked her if she was up to coming in or if she wanted to have Hannah brought to her.

She said she would come in and Yolanda quickly jumped out and came around to help her. Franky walked up to the door and unlocked it and allowed the two women to enter.

She saw that the patio door was open and told them to wait while she got Bridget and Allie.

She made her way outside and found the two women talking quietly while sitting on one of the benches.

“Hey, Gidge. Blondie.”

“Hi, Baby,” Bridget said, hopping up quickly and wrapping her arms around Franky and kissing her gently on her cheek. 

“Hey, Franky. Is Nora inside?”

“Yes. She is in there with her guardian angel,” Franky smirked.

“Hush, Franky,” Bridget whispered.

Allie headed back into the house and went into the living room finding Nora sitting on the sofa and Yolanda standing by her.

“Nora. How are you feeling,” Allie asked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her. “Yolanda. It’s nice seeing you.”

The Latina nodded but didn’t respond.

“I’ve certainly been better, Allie. I was so scared when Jess showed up at the hospital. I am glad to be able to get out of there and hide in a safe place for a while. I’m sorry to have brought you and Bea any trouble.”

“Nora. None of this is your fault. Jess will sooner or later have to realize that things are over between the two of you. And hopefully Franky will be able to get things moving and resolved quickly. But, for now, it looks like you have someone who will take good care of both of you until you get back on your feet.”

Nora reached up and grabbed Yolanda’s hand. “I know I am in good hands.”

“Hannah is excited about seeing you. I’ll go get her for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Nora,” Franky said. “I will be working on your case and be in touch frequently. I will do my very best to get the judge to agree to Jess having visitation with Hannah. But if worse comes to worse, then we will make sure any visits are supervised.”

“I trust you, Franky. We will head out soon and I will just take my time recovering. Thank you for everything you have already done. I will start paying you as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry about that right now, okay. Just focus on getting better.”

Allie came back in a sleepy Hannah walking beside her, rubbing her eyes and carrying the stuffed dog the officer had given her. When she saw her mother she smiled and started running. “Mama!” 

Nora embraced her little girl and held onto her as tight as she could. “Hi, sweet girl. I missed you so much.” She pulled away and said, “Hannah, this is Ms Rivera. We are going to be staying with her while I get better.”

“Yolanda, this is my daughter, Hannah.”

Dimples popped as the Latina smiled at the little blonde girl. She squatted down and held out her hand, “It’s really nice to meet you, Hannah.” 

The little girl shyly reached out and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

“If it’s alright with your mother, I’d like you to call me Yolanda.”

The little girl raised her eyes to her mother and when her mother smiled and nodded she whispered, “Okay, Miss Yolanda.”

“Who’s this little guy?”

“His name is Spike. I’m taking care of him for the nice lady Miss Stephanie.”

“Well, he is in good hands.”

Allie handed Hannah’s school book bag to Yolanda. “I’ve been helping the girls with their school work. The pages are in a folder. “

“Thank you again, Allie. You and Bea, and everyone have done so much to help us. I will be in touch. Make sure we can get the girls together soon.”

Allie hugged her and said, “We will do that. Let me know if you need anything.”

She squatted down and looked into the little face that looked so much like her own. “Okay, Princess Hannah, give me a hug.”

The two hugged and the little girl raised her eyes and said, “Tell Debbie goodbye for me. I will miss you, Miss Allie and Dr. Bea, too.”

“Hopefully, we will arrange something soon.”

Nora and Yolanda headed out the door leaving the three women standing in the doorway until they drove off.

“I wonder where that scenario will get to. They could not keep their eyes off one another,” Franky said. “I just hope they understand they need to be super careful.”

“I really think Yolanda has a smart head on her shoulders even if it is currently filled with thoughts of a certain dark haired beauty,” Allie said.

“Well, all they have right now is time to get to know one another better. And they have Hannah as a buffer.”

Allie giggled.

“What are you laughing at, Blondie?”

“Bea and I also had a buffer and it certainly didn’t take us long to fall into bed. And not to mention the two of you.”

Franky blushed and Bridget giggled.

“Well it has certainly turned out well for all of us, Allie. So who’s to say that things won’t work out for the two of them. And on that note, I think I will call it a night. I don’t know about you two, but I am exhausted.”

“It’s been a very exhausting few hours for sure. I’m going to sleep with Debbie.” She hugged both women and thanked them for taking care of her and Debbie.

“Well, Red is my sister. So, by extension you are my sister and of course Debbie is my niece. I take care of my family and I consider you a part of mine.”

“Wow, Franky. I’m truly honored. I never thought I’d hear such sentiments from you.”

Franky smirked, “Well, Red would kick my ass if I didn’t take care of you two.”

“Don’t worry, Franky. Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone that your outer bad ass is covering up a very sweet and kind person.”

Bridget cracked up laughing and grabbed Franky’s hand. “Come on, baby. I want to snuggle with your sweet, sexy ass.”

Franky scoffed, but nodded and winked at Allie as she allowed herself to be led through the house, checking locks and turning out lights along the way.

This made Allie really miss Bea. She went into the bedroom where Debbie was soundly sleeping. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed and brushed her teeth.

She decided to send Bea a text before she laid down.

HELLO, BABE. I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY. AND EVEN THOUGH I ARGUED ABOUT IT, I AM GLAD DEBBIE AND I ARE STAYING AT FRANKY’S. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND CANNOT WAIT TO SEE YOU. AND KISS YOU...AND .....WELL DO EVERYTHING WITH YOU....

She did not expect to hear back from Bea but was pleasantly surprised when her phone rang.

“Bea! I am so happy to hear from you,” Allie said, smiling ear to ear.

“I am so busy, baby, but wanted to hear your voice. I snuck into the med room. Sleep good. I will see you in the morning. I will pick you up when I get off. Okay?”

“I will be counting the seconds. I love you, Bea Smith.”

“And I love you, Allie Novak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and patience. Next chapter will have a surprise...


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good Memorial Day. We went on a mini vacation to Santa Fe.

Chapter 56

Nora and Yolanda had gotten across town in a timely manner. Yolanda helped Nora get out of the car and then carried the sleeping Hannah after she opened the door between the garage and the laundry room.

“Welcome to Casa Rivera. I will show you around a little tonight and then more thoroughly tomorrow. Let’s take Hannah and put her to bed.”

Yolanda turned on the light in the kitchen and then walked through the alcove that led to the combination dining room and living room.

Her home was very tidy and comfortable appearing.

She led them down a hallway that was lit by a night light. She stopped at the first door on the right and said, “This is the guest bathroom. Do you think Hannah will need to use the restroom before we lay her down?”

“I think that is a good idea.”

The Latina turned on the bathroom light and held Hannah while Nora woke her up.

“Baby, let’s go pee pee so you can go to bed.”

The little girl mumbled and snuggled closer to Yolanda’s shoulder. 

Nora kept shaking her gently until she woke up.

“Hey, Hannah. Here, let me put you down so your mother can help you.”

The little girl blushed when she saw that Yolanda was in the bathroom.

“I will wait in the hallway.”

She went to the next door down, which was almost right across the hall and turned on the bedside lamp. She pulled down the blankets and then went back to get Nora and Hannah.

When she went back, Hannah was washing her hands and Nora was sitting on the toilet. The dark haired woman blushed, “When in Rome....”

Yolanda smiled and turned her back giving her privacy.

As soon as Nora got done and washed her own hands, they followed Yolanda into the bedroom.

“I hope you will be comfortable here, ladies.”

“Hannah, hop on up in bed. I need to go get our stuff out of the car.”

“It’s okay, Nora. I’ll get it. You stay with Hannah.”

Yolanda brought in the bags and Hannah’s backpack and then went back for the oxygen. Nora could be off the oxygen for short periods of time, but needed to be on it all the time while she slept.

By the time Yolanda had brought everything to the room, Hannah was fast asleep.

“Do you want to go ahead and go to sleep too or do you want a mini tour?”

“A mini tour sounds good. I could use some water and maybe something for pain. I’m hurting a little bit.”

“Follow me. I have some Tylenol but I can certainly go to the 24 hour Walgreen’s and get your pain medication filled.”

“I think I will be okay for the night. But thank you for offering.”

After she took the pills, Yolanda showed her the kitchen layout and then took her to a split level area which was the den. There was a TV and comfortable chairs. A couple of guitars were on one side with a stool. There was an impressive stereo system with a huge selection of CD’s in a tower.

“You’ll have to play for us sometime.”

“Sure. I’ll do that.”

They headed back up the hallway and she showed her her home office in the room next door to the bathroom. And at the end of the hall, was an open door that was no doubt her bedroom.

Nora was nervous about going into the beautiful woman’s personal space. She craved her touch in so many ways and did not want to make things awkward between them.

“That’s my room at the end. You can see it now or later. You seem tired.”

“Honestly, I am exhausted. I think I will get ready for bed.” 

“Do you need anything else?”

I need you. And I don’t have any business feeling this way about you.

“No. I will just brush my teeth and put on a nightgown.” She looked deeply into the dark brown eyes, “Thank you so much for.....for everything. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, sweetheart. I’m glad I can help.”

Nora sighed and leaned in and wrapped her arms around the solid body. “You are so kind.”

Yolanda could not stop her arms from holding the dark haired beauty against her. “It’s going to be okay.”

Nora pulled back and gazed into the Latina’s eyes. “I feel safe with you.” I feel a lot of things.

Yolanda smiled, “I’m glad. Now let’s get you to bed.”

God, I wish I could be in your bed. With you holding me.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes. I’m fine,” the dark haired woman whispered.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just struggling with my emotions right now. I...ummm....you....shit. I don’t have any right to want....”

“Ssshhhh. It’s okay. Don’t think that you are alone with your thoughts. I want things too. But, I am willing to wait for the time to be right.”

“I’m willing to wait, too, my angel. But, I...fuck....I want to lay down and be held by you. And that is not fair for me to ask of you.”

“Get ready for bed, sweetheart. I will come and lay with you until you fall asleep. Okay?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

The Latina leaned in and captured the willing lips of the beautiful woman. The kiss immediately became heated. Yolanda pulled back and sighed. “Does that feel like an obligation?”

“No. Not at al,” she replied breathlessly.

“Then get ready for bed. I will be back in a few minutes. I’m going to change my clothes.”

Nora’s heart was pounding in her chest. Settle down, woman. You’re not a teenager. Control yourself. She could not stop herself from smiling.

When she got back to her room she went around the bed and kissed Hannah and made sure she was tucked in.

When she stood up her heart skipped a beat and then began pounding. Yolanda was in the doorway in a pair of Lycra shorts and a tank top. Her body was tanned and muscular. 

“Are you ready for me?”

Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

She nodded and laid down on the bed and scooted toward the middle.

Yolanda grabbed the oxygen tubing and turned the tank on. She helped Nora put the cannula in her nostrils and then sat on the bed and leaned up against the headboard. 

“Come on, sweetheart.”

Nora snuggled up against the warm body and the Latina wrapped her arms around her gently. 

In a few minutes, Nora was sound asleep.

Yolanda wanted to stay all night but decided she would be mindful of the sweet little girl. She did not want her to wake up and wonder what she was doing wrapped around her mother.

She went to her room and stripped off her clothing and jumped into the shower. The desire that had been banked and controlled came coursing through her bloodstream and pooled between her legs. She tried to stop herself from touching herself but in the end could not help using her hand to make herself come, with visions of jet black hair and icy blue eyes in the forefront of her imagination.

She dried off and redressed and went and checked on them once more before she climbed into her own bed and finally fell into a deep sleep.

 

Bea, Allie and Debbie drove home the next morning after sharing breakfast with Franky and Bridget. 

Bea showered and went straight to bed while Allie entertained Debbie and helped her with her lessons. 

She dropped a quick text to Nora inquiring as to how she was and was relieved when she responded that she was okay. She also told her she was going to move Hannah to a school on the Westside at least temporarily. 

When Bea woke up she came down and told Allie she wanted to get started on the mural. After eating a sandwich, she and Allie covered the baby furniture with plastic and got started. The walls were all stark white. Allie wanted to start painting the other walls but Bea told her she did not want her hurting herself.

“Don’t treat me like a piece of fruit, babe. I am fully capable of painting.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the older woman. 

“Okay. You and Debbie can help. Do you want to start with the yellow wall?”

“Yes, that will be fine.”

“I will do the upper edges and the ceiling, Allie. I don’t want you on the ladder.”

“Okay.”

Bea stood in front of the mural wall and pulled out a light marker. She took a deep breath and started drawing. Her imagination took over and the rough lines began to take shape. As expected, there was a crescent moon, multiple stars and some scattered clouds. Further down the wall was a doghouse with a sleeping dog’s nose sticking out. A large cottonwood tree stood majestically in the sliver of light the moon would portray. At the corner of that wall she proceeded to draw the sun and a big willow tree with a tree house and a tire swing. She drew a teddy bear leaning up against the tree along with a squirrel eating a nut. 

Allie was amazed by Bea’s talent. She commented quite a few times but mostly she and Debbie stayed busy painting the wall.

After the walls were complete with the rough drawings, Bea opened a can of midnight blue paint along with a can of glow in the dark white. She first painted all of the areas that were night sky and darkness. She then painted the stars and the crescent moon. 

Within one of the larger clouds, she painted the words “I Love You To The Moon And Back”.

“Allie. I think I will stop here on this for the afternoon. Let’s order in pizza and salad. While we wait for that I will finish up your wall and then grab a shower before I head back to the hospital,”

“Maybe you should rest instead.”

“I can wrap that edging up in about a half hour. You want to get Debbie washed up and order?”

“Okay, babe. But just know that I think you are doing too much.”

“I’m fine, babe. I really want to get this done before my parents get here.”

Allie felt sick to her stomach suddenly. She was very apprehensive about meeting the Greys.

Then it dawned on her that while they were visiting, she and Bea would likely not have opportunities for intimacy. They had trouble keeping their passionate moaning at a low decibel. And she would die of embarrassment if Bea’s parents actually heard them. She blushed at the thought.

“Are you alright, Allie? You look flushed.”

“Yes. Just a little warm. Come on Debbie. Let’s order pizza and get us both cleaned up.”

“I can’t wait to see Grandpa and Grandma.”

“I’m sure they can’t wait to see you either.”

 

Franky called Bea on Thursday afternoon. “How’s it going, Red?”

“I’m great, Franky. You? Bridget?”

“We’re both fine. I just wanted to give you an update on the Jess Porter issue. APD did arrest her for harassment and she spent a night in jail. Her attorney got her released the next day. The restraining orders have been served. But, you still need to be careful.”

“Don’t I know it. I worryingly so much about Allie and Debbie being alone while I’m at work. I know the security system at the house is a good one. But even with that I worry it is not enough.”

“I don’t want to alarm you too much, but it might not hurt to hire someone to be there when you’re at work. I just have this feeling about her and can’t get it out of my head.”

“We are also going to let Debbie go back to school tomorrow. I am a little leery about it, but she is so stir crazy and begging.”

“Listen, I’m going to call Booms. I think she is pretty free most of the time. Unless one of her rentals has an issue. I know she wouldn’t mind hanging out around Debbie’s school and keeping an eye out. She would be more than ready to beat the shit out of that crazy bitch.”

“That would be great. And it would also be great if Jess crossed the line and violated the restraining order. It covers Debbie too, right?”

“It does. Hey, I have an very underhanded idea and it might rid us of the problem with Jess. Maybe a little birdie can call her and tell her she is needed at the school and when she gets there, Booms can call the police. Then she gets arrested and will have to stay in custody until her court date which I understand is set for early November.”

“That is a fucking great idea, Franky. How do we go about setting it up?”

“I’ll talk to Booms and find us a little birdie. I’ll be in touch.”

 

A couple of hours later Bea was at work and her phone beeped indicating she had a text.

TAKE DEBS TO SCHOOL TOMORROW AND THEN GO HOME. THE WHEELS OF JUSTICE ARE TURNING.

 

By Friday morning, Allie was crazy with wanting to make love with Bea. With Bea working and Debbie being home from school, there had been no opportunities for them to be intimate.

They had decided to send Debbie back to school that morning even though it was the last day of the week. Her class was going to have a special assembly that day. They were going to have a performance of Cinderella put on by the Drama Department from one of the local High Schools.

She got up and took a shower and got dressed in shorts and a loose top. She woke up Debbie and got her started getting ready. She headed downstairs and began making breakfast. She made some scrambled eggs, ham and cheese on pieces of toasted bread. 

As soon as she heard the garage door opening, she rushed out to the laundry room planning on surprising Bea. 

As soon as Bea hung up her purse and was heading toward the kitchen, Allie snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. “Gotcha!”

Bea smiled and turned around. She swallowed hard when she saw the look of pure desire in Allie’s electric blue eyes. “Allie,” she whispered before she found herself pushed up against the doorway. 

The beautiful blonde moaned as soon as their lips touched. The kiss became passionate immediately and very quickly led to wandering hands. 

Bea grabbed handfuls of Allie’s sexy ass and pulled her closer while the blonde slid her hand up under the navy blue scrub top. She squeezed one of Beas’s breasts and moaned again when she felt the nipple harden. 

They both pulled apart, breathless when they heard Debbie call out.

“Mama! Where are you? I’m starving.”

Bea whispered in Allie’s ear, “Just wait until I get you alone.”

Allie’s core throbbed and all she could think about was being naked with the older woman rolling around on their bed.

“Hello, there, pretty girl,” Bea said coming through the doorway.

“Mommy! You’re home. I am so excited about going back to school today.”

The little girl had put on a Disney Princesses t-shirt and a pink skirt. “I get to see Cinderella today.”

“I know you’re excited, Debs. Let’s eat breakfast so we can finish getting you ready.”

They enjoyed their breakfast and once done, Allie cleaned up while Bea went upstairs with Debbie.

The women had talked at length the day before and decided they would go in and talk to the principal and let her know about the restraining order and fill them in on the plan for Hannah since Nora had decided she was going to move Hannah to a different school until everything got sorted out. And if things ended up working out with her and Yolanda, likely the move would be permanent. They had decided to not tell Debbie until the weekend as they did not want her upset before she got to see the play.

When they got to the school, they walked Debbie to her classroom and then went and visited with the principal. They thanked her for allowing them to keep Debbie home and let her know that a friend of theirs was going to be parked nearby keeping an eye out in case Jess decided to show up. 

“She does not know that her wife has planned to enroll Hannah at another school. We are rather concerned that she might just decide to show up here. We have a restraining order that does include her staying away from our daughter. And in the off chance she decides to come here, our friend will alert the police and make sure that Debbie is safe. Her name is Susan Jenkins.”

“Ladies, I assure you we have all of the staff on high alert. Not only now but on an everyday basis.”

Once they were comfortable with everything, they walked out the door. Bea noticed Boomer sitting in her pickup about half a block down the street. Jess would have no choice but to drive by if she decided to take the bait.

“Allie, I need to fill you in on something that is going on. I have not purposely kept it from you, but I did not know about it until last night and we have not had a private moment to talk today.”

“Is everything okay, Bea?”

Bea told her about Franky’s plan and she was just as excited as the redhead. 

“My knowledge of the when and how is very vague. But, I am putting my money on Franky pulling this off.”

“Then, let’s go home, babe. I think we have some unfinished business to take care of.”

 

As soon as they got out of the car, Allie pulled Bea in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and they began pulling clothes off of each other and dropping them on the floor as they made their way to the staircase. 

“Hurry, babe. I need to be with you. I need to feel you touching me. God, I’ve missed making love with you.” She reached behind her lover and unhooked her bra, moaning when her breasts were exposed, the perky nipples just begging to be touched.

“I’ve missed it too, Allie. So damn much. But it we don’t hurry up and get to our room, I am going to have to improvise and take you right here.”

“Bea,” Allie whispered. “I don’t think I can wait. It is such a long way to our bed.” She cupped both of Bea’s breasts in her hands and then leaned down and took one of her nipples into her mouth.

Bea moaned, loudly. “Allie. Fuck baby. When you do that, I can feel it all the way to my center. Come on, let’s get upstairs. I want you spread out on our bed. I want to touch and taste every inch of your body.”

Allie took ahold of her hand and together they climbed the stairs. She shoved her up against the wall in the hallway and her hands unbuttoned and then began undoing the zipper of the shorts the redhead had changed into. 

Once she got the zipper down she cupped her through her clothing before raising her hand up and moving her fingers into the top of the older woman’s panties. She rubbed against her clit eliciting a moan and a rolling of the redhead’s hips.

“Allie, I want you inside me,” Bea said, dragging her clothes over her hips and down her legs and kicking them to the side. She leaned against the wall, vulnerable in her complete nakedness. Her breath was ragged and her dark eyes almost black with passion.

Allie licked her lips and smiled. “God, babe you are so fucking gorgeous and sexy.” 

Bea was too needy to feel self conscious. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Allie. She undid her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor. She cupped both breasts in her hands and sighed. “I want you naked, Allie. I want to see all of you. I want to feel your body against mine.”

She helped Allie take off her clothes and moaned when she pulled her close and felt their breasts touch. “Come to bed with me, Allie. I need you.” She kissed the beautiful blonde until neither of them could breathe and then grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom.

Gentle light filtered through the closed drapes. Bea sat on the bed and pulled Allie to stand between her legs. She grasped her hands and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes and said, “I love you so much, beautiful girl. More every single day. I can’t stop thinking about you when we are apart. I crave you.” She sighed and then whispered, “The day I met you was the most horrible day in your life. And God only knows how I wish you had never lost your sister or brother in law. But, I selfishly know if not for that, we would have never met.”

Tears flowed from Allie’s eyes. “Bea, I love you, too. You, Debbie and this baby,” she said, taking Bea’s hands and placing them on her abdomen, “are the only good things in my life. I know we met under very sad circumstances. I think fate played a part in us finding our way to each other. And I too feel very selfish at times for being as happy as I am. But, I know Kaz would be glad knowing I found you.” She leaned in and gave the older woman a tender kiss. “And right now I want to show you how much I love you.”

She pushed Bea back onto her back and asked her to move to the center of the bed. She never took her eyes off the darkened brown eyes.

“Allie, let me hold you. I know you’re hurting.”

“I am hurting, Bea. But, that only makes me want you more. Being with you takes away all my pain. Makes me feel alive.”

Bea reached up and rubbed the tears off her cheeks with her thumbs. “‘Okay, if you’re sure. Make love with me Allie. Let’s feel alive together.”

The beautiful blonde laid down on her side and raised her hand and ran her fingers through the wild red curls. “I love your curls. They are so wild and sexy at the same time.” She pulled gently and then crashed their lips together. She licked her lower lip and was granted entry. They moaned simultaneously and Allie’s hand began a slow trail down Bea’s neck and then to her breast. She moaned when the nipple hardened with just a little touch. “I love the way your body responds to my touch.”

Bea placed her hand on Allie’s hip and then rubbed her hand across the smooth skin of the younger woman’s ass. She then ran her hand down the side of her thigh and over the top of her leg. Her fingers trailed a slow sensual path up her inner thigh. “Open your legs for me Allie. I want to touch you and make you come undone.”

“Bea, I want to be one with you. I want to make you come right along with me.”

“Oh, God, Allie. I want that too. Lay on your back, baby and let me touch you.” 

Allie laid back and opened her legs allowing Bea to gaze at her in awe. She is so fucking beautiful. 

“Bea, move up so I can reach you.”

The sexy redhead’s core was throbbing and she knew it was going to take very little manipulation for her to have an orgasm. She crawled forward and Allie moved her fingers between her legs, stroking her from her folds to her clit.

“Oh, God....Allie.....Please.....I want you inside me....” she said as she placed her own fingers at the blonde’s opening. “Baby, you’re so wet.”

Allie moaned as she felt Bea’s fingers glide slowly into her hot center. She moved her own hand and slid her fingers into the redhead, he heel of her hand rubbing sensually against the swollen clit.

Bea rocked her hips forward over and over rejoicing in the sensations that pulsed through her core. She timed it so her fingers moved deep within Alllie at the same tempo.

“Bea....I’m so close.....that feels so good....”

“Me too, Allie.....I-I can’t stop.....oh, baby......” she cried out as the orgasm tore through her. She felt Allie’s walls tighten and with a flick of her bent fingers, the younger woman moaned loudly.

“Bea...so good....so damn good....I’m coming....” She raised her hips one last time and soared. She was temporarily blinded by the intense orgasm.

Bea continued moving her fingers and slowed down her movements watching her beautiful lover smile contentedly as her body began to slowly relax. She then laid down beside her and pulled her in close.

“That was so good, babe. Amazing, in fact.” Allie said before kissing the older woman passionately. “So fucking amazing that I want to make you come again.” She kissed her again, eliciting a loud moan and then slowly kissed her way down her body stopping along the way to nibble on both breasts and tease her naval with her tongue. She grabbed a pillow and asked Bea to raise her hips. Once the pillow was placed, Allie leaned down and pulled the still swollen and sensitive clit into her mouth and sucked on it while teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

“Allie....” Bea moaned. 

The blonde woman raised up a little and said, “Hold on, babe. I am going to rock your universe. Relax and enjoy the ride.”

Bea relaxed against the pillows but watched in fascination as Allie teased, touched and tasted her womanhood. She would bring her to the brink of orgasm and then ease off. 

“Allie,” she moaned. “Please, I can’t take anymore. I need to come.”

The blonde raised her head and their eyes met. “Your wish is my command, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS PROMISED HERE IS THE SURPRISE. I’D LIKE ALL OF YOU TO HAVE INPUT ON THE BABY. I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA IF IT SHOULD BE A GIRL OR A BOY. SO I AM GOING TO LET ALL OF YOU DECIDE. PICK A NAME AS WELL. FIRST AND MIDDLE. AND I WILL HAVE A RANDOM DRAWING IN THE NEAR FUTURE AND WILL NAME THE BABY WHATEVER NAME IS PICKED.  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY. YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MEANT SO MUCH TO ME. PLEASE USE THE FOLLOWING SURVEY:
> 
> http://www.polljunkie.com/poll/qbtsyy/baby-novak-smith


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jess fall into Franky’s trap?

Chapter 57

 

Allie woke up a little while later. She was so happy to be waking up in Bea’s arms.   
She had missed their daily “naps” and was languid with sexual satisfaction.

She smiled as she recalled their lovemaking. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost noon. And she was starving. She wiggle out of Bea’s arms and laughed lightly when the older woman rolled on top of her and straddled her. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Allie?”

“I’m hungry, babe. You wore me out. Not that I am complaining. Go ahead and sleep. I will take care of picking up Debbie.”

“I’m going to stay up. I’m hungry too and I really want to try and finish the mural today and get a good start on finishing up the other wall.”

“Babe, you worked all night. You really need to rest.”

“I had a good little nap after making you come what was it the fourth time?”

“Fifth. But who’s counting? It was absolutely amazing though. I would not mind another round but right now I need to eat something.”

“Go make us some lunch and I will start painting.”

Allie kissed her tenderly and got up. She walked naked out the bedroom door.

“Allie, are you going to make lunch in the nude?”

“Do you want me to?” Allie smirked as she peered back into the bedroom. “Actually, I am going on a scavenger hunt. You know our clothes are scattered both up and down stairs.”

Bea blushed bright red and then laughed. “Guess we better go find our clothes then.”

 

Jess Porter was angrier than she had ever been before. She had come back to her and Nora’s house only to find that Hannah and Nora had moved out and had taken several items.

“I can’t believe she cleaned out half our bank account and disappeared.” 

She poured a half a glass of Jack Daniels and swigged in in one drink and immediately poured another.

She picked up one of the pictures of the two of them when they were still happy. She looked at it and had a brief period of sadness and then threw the picture against the wall, shattering the glass.

She tossed back the double shot of Jack and felt a bit of a buzz going.

She tried calling Nora’s phone and found it had been disconnected. She was about to toss her own phone across the room when it began ringing. 

She glanced down at the number but did not recognize it. She thought it might be Nora or even Nora’s lawyer.

“Hello.”

“May I speak to Jessica Porter please?”

“Who is this?”

“My name is Alice and I am one of the substitute teachers at your daughter, Hannah’s school.”

“Is Hannah there?”

“Yes. That’s why I’m calling. I tried reaching Mrs. Williams-Porter but her number was disconnected. Hannah is sick. She has a fever and is crying.”

Nora grabbed her car keys and said, “I’m on my way. I will be there in less than 10 minutes.”

“Alice” hung up and smiled at Franky. “She took the bait. Hook, line and sinker.”

“Maxine, you were great. I wish I could be a fly on the wall at the school. I better let Booms know that Jess is on her way.”

 

As soon as Boomer saw Jess’ car turn the corner, she called the police. She told them Jess was at the school and was speeding into the parking lot.

The Sheriff’s office said they would send someone right over. Boomer got out of her car and followed Jess at a safe distance. 

Jess stormed into the office and demanded that she speak to “Alice”. “I received a call from her telling me my daughter is sick.”

The secretary looked at her in a confused manner. “There is no Alice who works here.”

“I just got a call. Now let me pick up my daughter, Hannah Williams-Porter.”

The secretary called the principal and asked her to come into the reception area.

When the principal arrived several minutes later, she asked how she could help.

“I came to pick up my daughter, Hannah.”

“Hannah is no longer registered at this school. Your wife called us and said she was transferring her to another school.”

“What in the hell do you mean? She had no right to do that. What school did they transfer her to?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Porter, but I am not at liberty to provide you that information.”

“You can and you will. Hannah is my daughter,” Jess yelled.

The police arrived then and approached the very angry woman.

“Ms. Porter. You are under arrest for violating the conditions of your restraining order.”

“Wait there is some misunderstanding. I was called and told my daughter was sick.”

“Ma’am, is Ms Porter’s child sick?”

“Not at all. She is not even in school today.”

“I’m telling you I was called.”

Boomer walked in just then and said, “Hey, you can’t be here. You are not allowed within 100 yards of this school or Debbie Smith.”

“I was called here! This is bullshit.”

“Ms. Porter, you have the right to remain silent....”

“This is a set-up. You can’t arrest me.”

“We can and are.”

“Am I mistaken or do I smell alcohol. Have you been drinking, too, Ms. Porter?”

The woman resisted being handcuffed. The officers were finally able to restrain her, but not before she had kicked one of the officers twice. “We will be adding the charge of resisting arrest and assault on a police officer as well. Come on.”

Jess glared at Boomer, “You tell Bea Smith that I am coming for her.”

Boomer did not say a word and she did not change the look on her face. But inside she was laughing. Gotcha, bitch.

 

Bea and Allie had just finished lunch when the Bea’s cell beeped. There was a text from Franky.

OPERATION “GET JESS PORTER” WAS 100% SUCCESSFUL

“Hallelujah,” Bea said, showing the text to Allie.

“At least we won’t have to worry about her for awhile.”

“You ready to do some painting, beautiful girl?”

“I’d rather take you back to bed.”

“Allie! You are insatiable!”

“So is that a yes,” Allie asked, scraping her nails gently down the redhead’s forearm.

Goosebumps formed on Bea’s arm and the sensation ran through her body and settled within her core. “Of course, it’s a yes.”

 

Nora and Yolanda had found a school that was fairly close to the Latina’s house. The principal showed them around a little and they were impressed with the tour and the curriculum. They enrolled her and arranged for them to request transcripts and other records from the other school.

“But, Mama, I want to go to school with Debbie,” Hannah said sadly.

“I know, baby. I will set up play dates with her but for right now I need you to understand this is something that has to be done. I want you to be safe.”

“Okay,” the little girl said, still frowning.

Yolanda’s heart broke for the little girl and she wanted to try and cheer her up. For the most part, Hannah had warmed up to her but still had periods of shyness. She decided to ask Nora later that evening if it would be alright to take her to the Hinkle Family Fun Center on Sunday and see if Debbie could go too.

And as bad as she hated leaving them alone that evening, she had a gig at a local nightclub and it was too late to cancel. Nora physically was doing better and did not need to be watched as closely. But Yolanda for the first time in a very long time, only wanted to stay home and get to know the beautiful woman.

They had shared more conversation and had kissed a few times. It seemed when they were alone, they gravitated toward one another and neither one of them could stop the sparks that flew between them. 

They went back to Yolanda’s house and they all went inside. Hannah asked if she could go play outside. She had put in a swing set a few years earlier for when the nieces and nephews came and visited.

“Sure. Go ahead, baby. We will be out to join you in a few minutes,” Nora said. “I need to talk to Yolanda for a few minutes.”

The little girl ran outside and Nora walked to the kitchen where Yolanda was pouring glasses of iced tea for herself and lemonade for Nora and Hannah.

“I’d like to take Hannah to Hinkle. Maybe on Sunday. See if Dr. Smith would let Debbie go with us.”

She watched the Latina’s every move and was mesmerized by her grace and beauty.

“Nora? Are you okay?” She asked when Nora did not respond.

The brunette blushed when she got caught staring. “Ummm, yes, I’m fine. And that would be wonderful. Are you sure you’re up to it?”

Yolanda nodded and handed her the glass of lemonade and her phone began ringing. It was Franky.

“Hello, Franky. Is something wrong?”

“Hi, Nora. Actually you will probably find this news to be very good.”

“Go on.”

“Well, it looks like Jess went to Hannah’s school which was a violation of the restraining order. But she thought she was in the clear because Hannah wasn’t there. But since Debbie Smith was, she was arrested and will be held at the detention center until her trial. They added resisting arrest, assault on an officer and suspicion of driving under the influence.”

“I don’t understand. Why would she go there if she knew she wasn’t supposed to?”

“She says she was called by a school authority. Doesn’t matter though. She is out of your hair for the foreseeable future. Do you want to proceed with the divorce and custody case?”

“Yes. Of course. Could I go get some of my things from the house? Including my car?”

“Is the car in your name or both your names?”

“Just mine. My parents gave it to me as a graduation gift.”

“Then it is yours to take. Anything else that is not personal that is of any value needs to stay. But you can get any and all of your personal items. And Hannah’s of course. Or you could move back in if you want to.”

“I need to think about that, Franky.” 

“No problem. I’ll contact you once all the documents have been drawn up. Then you can sign and we can serve Jess.”

“Thank you, Franky. I’ll look forward to hearing back from you.”

Nora took a deep breath. She felt fully relaxed. A condition she had not felt for a very, very long time.

“So, good news, sweetheart?”

Nora gazed at the fiery Latina and smiled. “Very good news indeed.” She told Yolanda everything that Franky had told her. Except the part about her being able to move back into her house if she wanted to. She did not want to impose on Yolanda, but she was in no hurry to leave the comfort of her home. Or her arms.

Yolanda smiled, her dimples popping. “I will drive you to your house tomorrow. I, ummm, have a gig tonight. Funny, for the first time, I am not that excited about going.”

“Oh?”

“Nope. I have been fully captivated by a very sexy pixie.” She blushed as soon as the words left her mouth. “God, I’m sorry. That just slipped out.”

Nora walked up to her and raised her hand to one of her cheeks. “You think I’m sexy,” she whispered, her heart racing.

Yolanda cupped her hand and gazed into the intense silvery eyes. “Yes. But you are so much more that just that.”

They stood there simply looking at one another. They would never recall who made the first move, but their lips crashed together and they moaned in unison.

The kiss went out of control very quickly. Nora ran her fingers through the wild brown curls and held the Latina’s mouth to hers until she became breathless and had to pull back. She gasped for air and grabbed ahold of the front of Yolanda’s shirt.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Nora nodded and finally caught her breath. “You’re going to kill me with those hot kisses. But what a way to go.”

Yolanda blushed and then laughed. “I don’t want to kill you,” she said. “But I don’t want to stop either.”

“Trust me. I don’t either. But, we have to. I want to be completely free to give myself to you fully. I hope you will be willing to wait. But, I understand if you aren’t.”

Yolanda pulled her in close to her and whispered against her ear, “You’re worth waiting for.”

Hannah came running into the house and the two women parted. They did not act guilty or ashamed because neither of them were.

Yolanda decided she would have Nora call Bea before she made the suggestion to Debbie. She did not want the little girl to get her hopes up if the plan ended up not working out.

“I’m thirsty,” she said.

Yolanda handed her the glass of lemonade and the little blonde smiled and said, “Thank you, Miss Yolanda. You make the best lemonade ever.” Then she hugged her quickly before going and standing by her mother.

“How about we try and FaceTime Debbie this evening?”

“Mama! Really?”

“Yes, sweet girl,” Nora replied, smiling. “After dinner. Go play for a little longer and I will help Yolanda make dinner.”

“You don’t have to help. You really need to rest.”

“I am not going to run a marathon. But, I do want to help.”

“Alright. Tacos okay?” 

Both Hannah and Nora nodded.

“Okay. You can cut up the lettuce and tomatoes.”

“Yes, boss,” Nora said, saluting the other woman.

Hannah left the two women alone again.

“I will ask Bea about Debbie when I call this evening. Will that be okay?”

“Of course.” 

Yolanda was quiet for a few minutes and then turned around facing the dark haired pixie. “When all of this gets settled, I want to take you out on a date.”

“Such a romantic. But, I would love that too. I just hope Jess does not drag this out. I have a feeling she is not going to be cooperative.”

“It’s okay. We are in this together. We have time, sweetheart. And we will use it to get to know each other better.”

“I hope that includes more kissing.”

“You can count on that, sweetheart.”

 

Allie went and picked up Debbie while Bea and Boomer kept painting the nursery. Boomer had stopped by after the incident at the school and had immediately offered to help.

Allie was amazingly satisfied after spending almost the entire day in bed with Bea. After making love again after having lunch, they took a shower together and planned the rest of their evening.

The blonde was going to take Debbie with her to the grocery store to pick up a few things and then Allie was going to make dinner. They had invited Booms and she readily accepted.

 

When they got back to the house, they went upstairs to check on the progress. 

Boomer had finished the remaining wall and Bea was making great progress on the mural.

Debbie was excited to see her mother and Boomer. She hugged her Mommy and then went and hugged Boomer. Boomer picked her up and handed her the paintbrush and let her do a little painting.

Allie massaged Bea’s shoulders and said, “This is amazing, babe. Our baby is going to love this room.”

“I’m glad you like it. I am pretty proud of it myself actually.”

Allie kissed the top of her head. “As you should be. I’m going to go start dinner.”

Debbie was talking animatedly about the Cinderella performance she had seen at her school.

 

Later that evening, Nora called and asked Bea if the girls could FaceTime for a little while. Bea called Debbie to the phone. 

“I would like to visit with you once they’re done.”

“Okay. Just tell Debs to bring me the phone.”

After the girls talked for almost thirty minutes, Nora finally convinced Hannah to tell Debbie goodbye and then asked Debbie to take the phone to Bea.

“First off I want to thank you for everything you did for me. You not only saved my life, but you also took care of my daughter. I will be eternally grateful for all you have done.”

Bea blushed and said, “I’m just glad you’re alright. We enjoyed having Hannah in spite of the conditions that led to her needing us. She is Debbie’s best friend and I hope we will be able to arrange play dates frequently,”

“That is one of the reasons I wanted to speak to you. Yolanda would like to pick up Debbie on Sunday and take the girls to Hinkle for a few hours. Hannah is really missing Debbie and not at all looking forward to a new school.”

“Well now that Jess is being held until her trial, there seems to be no reason why she could not continue to go to the same school.”

“I have no logical reason, Bea. I only know that I feel safe for the first time in a very long time. And although I know I am being very selfish, I really want to stay here with.....ummmm. With Yolanda.”

“I know you have feelings for her, Nora and believe me I understand more than you know. Just be careful, okay. Jess can use anything you do as a means to get custody of Hannah. And I know you don”t want that. Maybe think about moving back to your house at least temporarily after you recover. Allie and I will be glad to help by picking up Hannah from school and even having her sleep over. That way you can have some, ummm, personal time with Yolanda.”

“God, Bea I know you’re right. I have already arranged for Hannah to attend a school on the Westside, but I think what you’re advising me is a wise thing to do. So I will talk to Yolanda tonight and make arrangements to get Hannah re-enrolled at her previous school. Thank you so much for talking to me and helping me to be reasonable.”

“Look, I know you don’t know mine and Allie’s history, but she was at one point my patient. We fell in love and did so very quickly. I have no regrets, Nora. But I was not married at the time either. If things are meant to be with Yolanda, then time won’t keep that from happening.”

“Thank you, Bea. I appreciate everything and I will be speaking to you next week. I appreciate you helping with Hannah. I am sure by middle of next week I will be well enough to move back into my house.”

“Just let us know how we can help until then. And as far as Sunday goes. Please give Yolanda our address and let us know what time she will pick up Debbie.”

After hanging up, Bea spoke quietly to Allie about what she and Nora had talked about. Allie agreed with Bea and said she would help anyway she could.

They worked together getting Debbie ready for bed and then fell asleep in each other’s arms shortly after.

 

When Yolanda got back from the club, she was very tired but excited about seeing Nora. The light was on in the living room and Nora was lying asleep on the sofa.

She gazed at her sleeping form and beautiful face for several minutes before gently shaking her shoulder until her eyes opened.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. I think you’d be more comfortable in bed.”

“Hi, angel. How did everything go?”

“It was a packed house. It was overall a good night,” she said. “Except I missed you every second.”

“I missed you too,” she said, easing herself up to a sitting position and pulling the curly haired Latina down on the couch beside her. “I need to talk to you about something. But first, I really want to kiss you.”

“Good. I thought about that a lot too, sweetheart.” She leaned in and kissed the dark haired woman softly and then with more passion.

Nora pulled back, breathless. “God, if you only knew how that makes me feel.”

“I think I do. Trust me. You are not alone in your feelings. What do you need to talk about?”

Nora sighed and decided she needed to tell Yolanda everything about her conversation with Bea.

“I want to stay here more than anything. But she is right, you know? I don’t want to risk Jess being able to use this against me. And I fucking hate it. I hate being in this position. I....I want to be here with you. I want to be with you period. But I want to do it the right way.”

“I’m not going to lie, sweetheart. I really want you to stay too. And Hannah. But you’re right to make this decision.”

“But, Bea also said they would keep Hannah overnight so you and I could still have some time together. Time to get to know each other better.”

“We will make it work out. Okay?” She was sad for what she was going to have to give up. But she knew they were destined to be together.

 

On Sunday, Yolanda, with a very excited Hannah, rang Bea’s front doorbell.

After several seconds, Allie opened the door and smiled. “Hello, ladies. Come on in.”

She hugged Hannah who had propelled herself to the blonde. “Miss Allie. I am so happy to see you. Where’s Debbie?”

“She’s in her room with her Mommy. Go on up.”

Allie met the direct gaze of the beautiful Latina. “Yolanda. It’s really nice seeing you again.” She quickly embraced her and then directed her toward the kitchen.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you. I’m good.”

“How is Nora getting along? Feeling better?”

“She is better. In fact, she will be moving back to her house next week as soon as she feels up to it.” Yolanda said with a sad look on her face.

“Look, Yolanda. I know you two care about each other as more than friends. And I also know how hard being separated from someone who means so much can be. But, in the long run, it will be for the best.”

“I know, Allie. It’s just that....well, I really like having her and Hannah with me.”

“Hopefully, Jess will be more agreeable with things. But, shit, I have met her and I just don’t see that happening. She is vile. She tried hitting on Bea. If I had not been pregnant, I would have likely had a go at her.”

“When is your baby due?”

“Latter part of December. God, I can’t wait. I am so excited. Would you like to come up and see the nursery? Bea painted a mural. It is beautiful.”

“I’d like that. Are you having a boy or a girl?”

“We have no idea. We are not going to find out.”

“Isn’t the suspense killing you?”

Allie laughed and said, “It is. But I really want to wait.”

Yolanda was amazed at the beautiful mural and the nursery itself. “Wow. This is amazing. Your little one will love this room.”

Bea, Allie and Hannah came in at that moment and Bea said, “Hello, Yolanda. It’s good to see you. I haven’t seen you at he trauma center lately.”

“Hello, Dr. Smith. I have a few days off. I will be back on duty on Tuesday evening.”

“Please call me Bea.”

“Well, Bea. You have done an amazing job of painting the nursery.”

Bea blushed a little but smiled and said, “Thank you.”

“Well, little ladies, are you ready to head to Hinkle?”

Both girls jumped up and down with glee, “Yes,” they shouted in unison.

“Okay, well let’s get a move on. What time would you like me to bring Debbie home?”

“Maybe around six o’clock?”

“Alrighty, we will see you then.”

After they saw Yolanda and the girls off, Bea pulled Allie in close and whispered in her ear, “Hmmmm, I wonder what we can do to pass the time?”

Allie smiled and kissed Bea deeply until both woman’s chests were heaving. “It looks like we are on the same page, babe. Take me to bed.”

Bea grabbed her hand and just as she did, Allie’s phone rang.

“I don’t recognize the number. It’s from Phoenix. Do you think I should answer it?”

“That’s up to you, honey.”

Allie had a feeling in her soul that said she really should answer so she did. “Hello?”

“May I speak to Allie Novak please,” came a deep voice on the other end.

“May I ask who’s calling?”

“Michael Novak.”

Allie gasped and felt such joy from the top of her head to the feet of her toes, “Dad? It’s me, Allie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for following. So far it looks like we will be having a boy. It is not to late to add your input.
> 
> http://www.polljunkie.com/poll/qbtsyy/baby-novak-smith


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not safe anywhere.

Chapter 58

“Allie. I hope you don’t mind me calling you out of the blue like this? I know I should have done this years ago. I let myself believe you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

Tears ran down Allie’s face. Bea wrapped her arm around her shoulders and held her close.

“Dad. No I’m glad you called. Really. I have missed you from the day you were forced out of my life. I wasted a good many years that I could have spent trying to contact you. What made you want to call me now?”

“Well, I remarried 5 years ago. My wife, Ellen listened to all of my stories and excuses and finally she had enough. She said I would never be able to fully get on with my life until I at least tried to reconcile with you. I have missed you so much, Allie. I would like to try and get to know you. I want to be in your life. I want to be the father I should have always been.”

“How did you get my number?”

“I hope this doesn’t upset you. I hired a private investigator. He found your mother first. It did not take much for him to get your phone number from her. From all accounts she has not changed. She is a spiteful bit.......I’m sorry, Allie. I should not speak about your mother that way.”

“You are only speaking the truth, Dad. She is a horrible human being.”

“I’m so sorry about Kaz. I was really fond of her. She had a really smart head on her shoulders and was stronger than anyone I ever knew considering what she had gone through.”

Fresh tears began falling from Allie’s eyes. “I miss her so much.” 

“I’m sure this has been very difficult for you.”

“I am so glad you contacted me. I would really love to see you. And meet your wife of course.”

“Well, it is not a far flight from Phoenix to Albuquerque. I would like to come see you as soon as possible. ”

“I would like that too. Let me talk to my girlfriend, Bea, and I will let you know when the best time will be. But definitely before the baby is born.”

“Baby? Are you having a baby?”

“Yes, in December. You’re going to be a grandfather.” She told him the story about her being a surrogate for Kaz and Will. 

“You are amazing and kind, Allie. Through the tragedy you have something to look forward to. I will await your call,” Michael said. He paused for a moment and could not stop himself from saying, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

After disconnecting the call, Allie wrapped herself around Bea and let everything soak in. “Bea, I’m so happy. I wanted to eventually try and reconnect with him and he found me. He wants to come visit. Will that be alright? Maybe after your parents leave?”

“Of course, beautiful girl. I am happy for you. I know his leaving caused you a tremendous amount of grief.”

“I hate my mother for making him leave, but I had years where I could have tried contacting him and chose drugs instead.”

“Well, now you will have time to get to know each other again and our baby will have two sets of grandparents.”

Allie leaned in and kissed Bea and smiled. “Weren’t we headed to bed, babe?”

“Yes, we were. Lead the way.”

 

Later that evening after putting Debbie to bed, Allie called Michael and asked him if he wanted to come around mid October.

“I’d love to see you sooner, but Bea’s parents are coming in next week and frankly I am pretty nervous about meeting them.”

“I’m sure they will love you, Allie. I take it you and Bea have not been together very long?”

“Not long at all. But, we are fully committed to one another. It scares me sometimes how quickly we fell in love. It terrifies me in fact that one day she will wake up and decide she has made a horrible mistake.”

“Allie, I can’t imagine someone not loving you. I know I do. I have lived the last almost 15 years with memories of the beautiful and kind daughter that I stupidly let slip out of my hands. I should have stood up to your mother. But, she convinced me that she was going to make sure I was convicted of sexual abuse. My God, as if I would ever touch you that way. I’m so sorry, baby, for being such a spineless coward.”

“Dad, I know it was not your fault. About a year after Mom moved us to LA, she met a very nice man, Hank Forrester. He was really kind to me. He died suddenly and after that, I basically raised myself.” 

Allie shared the story of her first love and the years of drug abuse. She was so ashamed of herself but Michael was very understanding.

“Allie, we all have regrets in our lives and the only way we can get past them is to put them behind us and move toward a better place. I know I had some rough years after your mother took you away. I drank too much. I pretty much didn’t care about anything anymore. But then I met Ellen and she turned my life around. She saw the little bit of good that was left in me and nurtured it. I did not trust easily and I was afraid to risk my heart. But I am glad she was persistent. She is amazing. And she is so excited about meeting you.”

“I am excited, too, Dad. To see you both. So, let me know when you decide you want to come and I will be anxiously awaiting that time.”

“I can’t wait to see you, baby. We have a lot of time to make up for. And I am so excited about being a grandfather.”

“I am so comfortable talking to you, Dad. It is like we have never been apart.”

“I feel the same. I’ll be talking with you soon. And I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

 

The first part of the week passed quickly and Bea’s parents were scheduled to arrive later in the day. 

Allie paced nervously in her and Bea’s bedroom. She was very anxious about meeting Bea’s parents.

Maybe I should just wait here and not go with Bea to the airport. What if they don’t like me? Or think that I am just using Bea?

Bea came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She noticed immediately that Allie was distressed. She walked over to her and placed her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

Allie would not look in her eyes, “I’m scared of meeting your parents. What if…”

“Allie, my parents are going to love you just as much as I do. Trust me.”

“I want to believe you. But…”

Bea pulled Allie into her arms and held her. After a minute, she pulled back. “Trust me. My parents are really nice and not judgmental. Plus, they are really anxious to meet you.”  The redhead leaned in and intended to give Allie a gentle kiss, but once their lips met, it was as if a river of lava was flowing through her veins, straight to her core.  She pulled Allie to the bed and fell backward, pulling the beautiful woman down with her.

Bea moaned and rolled Allie off of the top of her so she could lay facing her.

“Am I too heavy for you, babe?”  

“Of course not.  But, I cannot reach the parts I want to touch with you laying on top of me. And there are so many parts I want to touch.”  The older woman leaned in and kissed the beautiful blonde passionately and ran her hand up her thigh to her center and cupped her.

“Fuck, Bea. If you keep that up we are going to be late picking up your parents.”

“Mmmm, I think we should make the time. They won’t have to wait that long.”

Allie’s breathing was very heavy and her resolve was failing quickly. “Bea, I don’t want you to stop, but I want to make a good impression on your parents.”

“You will make a good impression regardless. But, maybe som sexual satisfaction will decrease some of your nervousness. I know it will certainly make me feel much better.”

Bea rolled onto her back and opened the towel.  Allie could not resist her. She would never be able to resist her.

“You just got dried off and now I’m going to make you wet all over again,” the younger woman said as she lifted herself up and straddled the prone woman. She reached down between them and ran her fingers slowly through the redhead’s now saturated folds. “Hmmmm. That didn’t take long at all.”

“A-Allie…..Please,” Bea whispered. “You fucking drive me out of my mind, baby. I want you so much. Please. Just touch me.”   She reached up her hands and fondled the perky breasts and smiled when the blonde moaned.  “You like that, baby?”

Allie bit her lower lip and ground herself against Bea. She cried out softly, “Yes, babe. I love to feel your hands on my breasts.”

“I think you have too many clothes on, baby.” She placed her hands on the hem of the sundress and lifted it up and quickly over her head.

She moaned when she saw Allie was not wearing a bra. “Allie,” she whispered reverently. “You are so beautiful.” She raised her hands and gently massages both breasts and moaned loudly when the nipples hardened in response.

“Oh, God, Bea. You’re driving me out of my mind. I want you.”

“Raise up and let me take your panties off. I want to feel every inch of you.”

The beautiful blonde rolled off and began pulling at the waistband of her panties. 

“No. Let me,” Bea said grabbing Allie’s hands and moving them above her head. She straddled her and then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Their tongues mingled and danced to a tune as old as time. They moaned simultaneously and pulled apart, breathless. 

“Touch me, Bea. I really need you.” She grasped her face within her hands and pulled their lips together again.

Bea’s restless hands began to wander and again landed on the full breasts of the beautiful blonde. She pulled her lips away and kissed her way down the center of her chest and took one of the hardened nipples into her mouth and sucked on it.

Allie moaned and raised her hips seeking any contact that would ease up some of the deep ache within her core. 

“Bea, please. I want to feel you inside me. God, just touch me, babe.”

The older woman kissed her way across to the other nipple and as she pulled it into her mouth one of her hands slowly glided over her swollen belly and down to the place Allie needed her the most. She ran one finger down over her swollen clit and circled it slowly. 

Allie moaned loudly. “More, babe. Please. I need you...I need to come...”

Bea smiled around the sensitive nipple and then raised her head. “What do you want me to do to you Allie?”

“I want you to fuck me...I want to feel you deep inside me...please babe...”

Bea moved her finger down and gasped when she came in contact with the pool of liquid fire that had seeped out of the woman’s sensitive opening. “Oh, Allie. You’re so wet.” She could not stop herself from moving quickly down her body and licking the fluid and then moving her tongue up and circling their clit. She moved her hand and slowly slid two fingers into the hot, wet core.

Allie cried out,”Bea! Yes! Please fuck me hard and deep.”

Bea began moving in and out of her in slowly wanting to feel every response. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers and moaned. “God, Allie. You’re so tight and hot. I love how you feel wrapped around my fingers.”

“Faster, Bea. Please....I’m so close...God, I need to come...Fuck me harder, babe.”

Bea sped up her tempo and increased the suction on the swollen nub. 

Allie began raising her hips every time Bea plunged her fingers into her. She held Bea’s head in place by weaving her fingers through the still damp curls. “Like that, Bea....please don’t stop....feels so good...Fuck.....Yes....Mmmmm....Oh.....yes....I’m going to come, babe....” She screamed Bea’s name and felt the pulsations over and over within her core.

Bea continued her movements until she felt Allie’s inner walls begin to relax. She raised her head slightly and laid a gentle kiss on the younger woman’s clit and began kissing and licking her way back up the younger woman’s body until she reached her lips. She kissed her deeply until she could no longer breathe. “God, Allie. You look so sexy when you are sexually content.”

“You are such a skilled lover, babe. I assure you I’m more than satisfied. I want to make you come now babe.” Allie leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately. Tasting herself on her lover’s tongue awakened her previously satisfied core. “Bea, I-I don’t know what’s gotten into me but I need you again. Fuck. Who do I think I’m fooling? I never stop needing you.” She ran her fingers between the redhead’s dripping wet core and then brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. “I love the way you taste, babe. I can never get enough of that. But tasting myself on your tongue fucking drives me wild.”

Bea brought her own hand down between their bodies and cupped Allie’s throbbing center. “Then I best take care of that for you,” she said breathlessly. She was aching herself and wanted to have her needs satisfied, but the fire that was present in Allie’s eyes drove her to wanting nothing more that having the beautiful blonde come undone. 

Allie moved her hand back to Bea’s core and used her finger to circle her clit.

Bea hissed, “Oh, God, Allie. Please baby, I want you. I-I want you inside me.” She moved her hips closer to Allie’s hand and cried out when she felt her fingers move down to her entrance and then move quickly within her hot, aching core. “Harder, Allie,” she said, using her own hand on Allie, mimicking the motions and matching their tempo.

They both were moaning loudly and moving closer and closer to the firestorm that was building within them.

“Bea, oh, fuck. I-I can’t hold out much longer. I’m so close...so damn close....”

“Come for me, Allie. I can feel your walls tightening around my fingers. So fucking hot, baby.”

Allie moaned and continued rolling her pelvis into Bea’s hand, and simultaneously increasing the movements of her own hand within the redhead’s slick, hot center.

“Allie....Baby....please....feels so good.....”

The blonde cried out loudly, almost screaming as she came, her orgasm stronger than the previous one. 

It delighted Bea seeing Allie lose complete control and felt her own climax teetering on the edge. “Allie....baby......” She closed her eyes tightly and focused on her own needs and then cried out in ecstasy. “Allie....I can’t......fuck.....Allie.....Oh, God......”

Allie had recovered slightly and opened her eyes and watched Bea come undone. She began moving her thumb directly against Bea’s swollen and sensitive clit. Wanting her to experience more satisfaction. Especially when she remembered that they would have to remain celibate during the time the Grey’s were visiting.

The redhead’s eyes flew open and she bit her lower lip. “Allie. I-I can’t.....fuck.....”

“Again, Bea. I want you to come again.” Allie intensified her stimulation of Bea’s clit for several minutes. She smiled when the redhead moaned loudly. She leaned in and kissed her, passionately and smiled against her lips when the redhead cried out that she was coming.

“That’s it, Bea. Fuck. You’re so amazing. So responsive.”

Bea breathlessly said, “Allie. You’re killing me.” She continued to struggle for air while Allie held her close.

After several minutes, Bea rolled onto her back and happened to glance at the clock.

She jumped out of bed quickly, “Allie. Shit. My parents will be landing in 30 minutes. Hurry up and get dressed.”

Allie moved as quickly as her body would allow. She fumbled through the blankets and finally found her panties.

She picked up her dress from the floor and pulled it over her head.

She went into the restroom to pee and saw herself in the mirror. She looked like she had just been fucked.

She giggled and thought, “Well how else would l look?”  
   
Bea was scrambling her way into her clothes. She also looked wild eyed and sexually satisfied. 

“Babe, I think your parents are going to know what we’ve been up to. You look like you’ve been rode hard and put away wet.”

Bea blushed and came and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was in total disarray. She quickly grabbed a water bottle and spritzed her curls and scrunched them into some semblance of control.

“Don’t think you look any better, Allie. You look....you look amazing...and oh so beautiful.”

Allie smiled gently. “I feel beautiful and amazing. And I feel like I can take on the world. Even your parents.”

She walked up to the sink and washed her hands and dried them. She leaned in and kissed Bea gently. “I love you, Bea Smith.”

The redhead touched the younger woman’s plump lips with her thumb and smiled, “I love you, too, Allie Novak.”

 

Luckily traffic was not as bad as Bea expected and they parked in the garage at the Sunport only 10 minutes after the plane was scheduled to land. They hurriedly walked through the garage and into the terminal. 

By the time they topped the final set of escalators, the turnstiles were turning and a throng of passengers was coming through.

Bea looked through the turning glass and saw her parents walking hand in hand about 50 feet behind the barrier.

“That’s them, Allie,” she said as she waved excitedly. She did not let go of Allie’s hand and waited impatiently for her parents to pass through.

Allie’s nerves shot up as soon as she saw Mindy and Dean smile happily when they saw Bea. 

Bea’s mother noted that her daughter had not let go of the blonde’s hand as she moved quickly to them. 

“Mama! Dad! I’m so happy you’re here,” she said, letting go of Allie’s hand and wrapping an arm around each parent as they embraced her.

“You look amazing, Beatrice. There’s something different about you. You’re glowing.”

Bea blushed and turned to Allie, grabbing her hand again.

“Mama. Dad. This is Allie Novak. Allie, my parents, Mindy and Dean.”

Allie was surprised to find herself being lovingly embraced by them at the same time.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you, Allie,” Dean said smiling. 

Mindy smiled kindly and said, “It’s wonderful meeting you, dear.”

Allie smiled and said, “Thank you. I am happy to meet you both. Bea has told me so much about you.”

Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and her mother’s and said, “Come on. Let’s get to baggage claim so we can go pick up Debs.”

“I can’t wait to see my little princess,” Dean said.

“Nor can I. I’m sure she had grown a lot since we last saw her.”

 

When they got to the luggage carousel, Bea and Dean stood by it while Allie and Mindy were left standing outside of the melee of people.

“You have certainly had an impact on my daughter, Allie. I don’t remember the last time I saw her look so healthy. Or so happy.”

Allie blushed and was at a loss for words. “Ummm, well. She is amazing. Both her and Debbie. I lo-,” she began and then stopped. Was it appropriate to tell her Mindy that she loves Bea and Debbie.

“You love them.”

Allie raised her eyes and looked directly into eyes the same color as Bea’s and said, “Yes. I love them both with all of my heart.”

Mindy wrapped her arm around Allie’s shoulders. “Listen, Allie. I won’t say that this has come as a huge surprise to Dean and I. But, our daughter’s happiness matters more to us than anything else. And I know Beatrice is happy. I have heard it in her voice when I speak to her. But, nothing compares to the happiness I see in her eyes when she looks at you.”

Tears began to fall from Allie’s eyes, “Thank you. It means so much to me that you are accepting of our relationship.”

Bea turned at that moment and saw Allie crying and was about to rush over but stopped when she saw her mother envelop Allie into her arms and rub her back gently. Oh, Mama. I knew I could count on you.

Dean turned and followed his daughter’s eyes. He elbowed Bea gently and said, “Baby, I’m not gonna say that your mother and I weren’t shocked. But all we care about is your happiness. And Debbie’s of course.”

Bea got misty eyed herself and hugged her father tightly. “Thank you, Daddy. It means so much to me that you both understand. I am so in love with her. I can’t explain the why or the how but she means everything to the....to the woman side of me.”

“Then, we will love her and treat her like family. Okay?”

Bea nodded and dried her eyes. She looked once more over her shoulder and saw her mother and her lover standing arm in arm, both of them with a smile on their face.

 

They arrived at Debbie’s school less than five minutes before the bell rang. 

“Can we go wait somewhere and surprise her,” Mindy asked excitedly from the backseat. She had insisted that she and Allie sit in the back “to get to know each other better”.

“Sure, go stand under that tree that is to the left of the main door. She will come out there.”

“Come on, Dean. Let’s go take our places.”

Once they got out, Bea turned around and smiled at Allie. “Are you and my mother conspiring?”

Allie laughed. “No, babe. But, your parents are amazing, Bea. They have been so understanding. I feel already like I’ve known them forever.”

“They are amazing. Just like you.” Bea smiled and gazed intently into Allie’s electric blue eyes. “I’m glad you are comfortable with them.”

“I am. Beatrice,” Allie said, giggling.

“Allie. Don’t you even start.”

“Your mother has told me she has so many stories to tell me about you.”

Bea blushed brightly and huffed. “That’s bullshit, Allie. It’s not fair that you are going to know all of my embarrassing moments.”

“Babe. You don’t know how lucky you are. My mother certainly would not have any cute stories to tell you about me. But who knows, maybe my Dad will.”

“I know I’m lucky Allie. Not just because of them. I am so lucky I have you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Allie paused and then said, “I told your mother that I love you and Debbie.”

“Really, Allie?”

“Yes, really. It kind of slipped out. She said you looked happy.”

“Oh, Allie. I am happy. I have never been happier in my life.”

The bell rang and both women watched and waited for Debbie to come out of the building. When she did she looked around expecting to see her mother or Allie waiting for her. 

Then they saw the unadulterated joy in Debbie’s face when her grandparents snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Dean lifted her into the air and then pulled her in for a hug. 

The joy on both adults faces was infectious and Allie found herself brimming with happiness. 

They all got it the car and Mindy Grey smiled both inside and out when her granddaughter hugged Allie and said, “I missed you today, Mama,” and when the beautiful young woman hugged her back she had no doubt that the hearts of her daughter and granddaughter were in a perfect place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I thank you for following ❤️B


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully everyone got to see tha amazing episode of Wentworth!!!! Sugar Tits!
> 
> Well, here is an update. And again not safe anywhere.
> 
> I actually accidentally deleted this chapter and had to rewrite it. And that was painful in more ways than one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 59

Franky called Jess Porter’s attorney, Jennifer Carter.

“Hey, Jennifer, Francesca Doyle calling. I just wanted to give you a heads up about something. I know you are handling the criminal case for Ms. Porter, but I wanted you to know I will be having her served with divorce papers later today.”

“I appreciate the information. I won’t be meeting with her until tomorrow, but this is good to know. I am sure she will be in a far more vile mood than usual.” The woman paused for a few seconds before saying, “Can I say something, just between the two of us?”

“Of course.”

“I hate defending someone who has been physically or mentally abusive to a member of their household. In this case, I have no doubt of her guilt, and it sickens me to defend her. However, I think she cooked her own goose and I doubt there is a defense attorney in the world who will get her charges dropped.”

“Yeah, She kind of fucked up when she violated the restraining order. But she sealed her fate when she resisted arrest, assaulted the officer and was found to be under the influence of alcohol while driving.”

“Well, I cannot wait to get this behind me. November cannot come soon enough.”

“You know we are always looking for good attorneys at Legal Aid if you ever want to leave the dark side.”

“Don’t hold your breath, counselor. I may hate part of what I do, but it pays very well.”

They said their goodbyes and Franky looked at her watch. It was only 9:30. She decided to call Bridget and see if she would be interested in dinner and a sleepover. And wild sex.

Bridget answered on the first ring. “Good morning, baby.” 

“Hello, Gidge. Good morning to you.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” Bridget purred.

“I wanted to see if you might be interested in dinner tonight and maybe spending the night together.”

“Mmmmm. Sounds amazing. Your place or mine?”

“You decide.”

“How about we have dinner at that little Italian restaurant on 5th Street and then come back to mine. We both have to work tomorrow so it would be convenient for both of us.”

“That sounds perfect, Gidge. I will swing by my place and pick up some clothes for tomorrow..”

“How about you pick up enough clothes for the whole weekend? Tomorrow is Friday.” Bridget lowered her voice seductively, “I would love to have access to your sexy body for the entire weekend.”

Franky felt a deep ache within her core and became a bit breathless. “That would suit me just fine. I will see you at around 7:00?”

“Time cannot pass fast enough. I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. See you tonight. I love you.”

“And I love you too, baby.”

 

Franky arrived shortly before 7:00 and Bridget was waiting in the doorway of her building. The brunette had texted her and asked her to meet her downstairs so they could go eat.

Franky reached over and opened the passenger door and smiled brightly when she saw the bare leg and thigh make its way into the car followed by the rest of the amazing Bridget Westfall.

They leaned in together and kissed. It was meant to be a quick kiss but the flames of desire flared between them instantly and the kiss became very heated.

They pulled back to breathe and both of them were flushed and panting.

“I think we better head to the restaurant. If I kiss you again, Franky, we will both be going to bed hungry. For food.”

Franky moaned but put her car in gear and eased out onto the fairly busy street.

After a dinner of lasagne, salad and hot breadsticks, the two women were finally headed up to Bridget’s apartment. Franky was carrying her suit for the next day along with her suitcase full of casual clothing.

Bridget opened the door and Franky went in. She sat the suitcase out of the doorway and hung her outfit on the door of the coat closet. When she turned around she found herself pushed into the door, Bridget’s hungry mouth devouring her more than ready lips. 

Their hands went wild. Franky moved her hands under Bridget’s short skirt and cupped her ass. She pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Bridget helped Franky out of her jacket and then began making quick work of the buttons on the front of her shirt. She pulled the shirt down her arms leaving the brunette restrained. She moaned when she saw the wispy white bra underneath. 

“Oh, Franky,” she said before capturing her lips with a soft lips and a very insistent tongue. She drug her mouth away and kissed her way down the slender neck licking and biting her way to the strap that was on her left shoulder. She took the strap between her teeth and drug it down her arm before kissing her way over to the other side and repeating the act.

“Gidge, let me go. I want to touch you,” Franky said breathlessly.

Bridget used her hands to expose the perky breasts and gasped. Desire pooled in her center but she for this moment only wanted to give knowing that later she would be able to take everything that Franky had to offer.

She whispered, “All in good time, baby.”

Bridget kissed her lips gently before kissing her way down Franky’s chest and taking one of the erect nipples into her mouth. She took the other breast in her hand and caressed it before taking that nipple and rolling it between her fingers.

Franky began moaning and thrusting her pelvis seeking any contact that would take the edge off of her throbbing core.

Bridget could not wait any longer. She raked her nails down Franky’s abdomen and undid her button and lowered the zipper. She eased her hand down under the elastic waistband of her panties and lowered her finger to where she could circle the swollen clit that was begging for attention.

Franky rolled her hips and moaned. “Oh, god. That feels so good.”

“Does it,” Bridget asked, gazing into the green eyes that were full of need. She moved her fingers down and gasped when she found the brunette was soaking wet. She ran her fingers between the saturated folds and teased the entrance. “What do you want, Franky?”

“Everything...anything...just touch me baby.....” She pulled at the sleeves that held her captive and was unable to get her hands out. “Please, help me take my shirt off. I want to touch you.”

“Oh, I think I’ve got you right where I want you, baby. I’d rather see what you’re hiding inside your pants.”

She pulled her hand out and hooked her thumbs into each side of Franky’s pants and pulled them down her legs. She drug her fingertips back up the inner thighs and stopped just shy of her final destination. “Do you want me to fuck you, Franky?”

“Yes....Fuck me now.....god, I need you.....” Franky begged.

She raised her hand the last bit of space before sliding two fingers easily into the throbbing core. She used her thumb to rub the swollen clit and began moving her fingers slowly in and out of the silky smooth opening.

“Harder....and faster....I need to come, Gidge.....I-I need you....”

Bridget intensified the tempo. She slammed her fingers as deep as she could and pulled them almost out before slamming them right back in. 

Franky began moaning loudly, not caring if the entire world could hear her. “I’m so close....please don’t stop.....Yes.....just like that,” she cried out.

Bridget could feel the walls tightening around her fingers and knew Franky was not going to last much longer. She dragged her lips up her neck and whispered, “Come for me, baby.” 

Franky’s passionate cries intensified as the orgasm approached.

Bridget had no doubt that the neighbors would be able to hear her so she covered her lips with her own and muffled the cries of ecstasy that were coming from her lover’s mouth.

She felt the inner walls clamp her fingers and the throbbing pulsations that tore through Franky as the orgasm took over and exploded through her core.

Bridget continued her movements until she was sure the orgasm had run its course.

Franky was struggling to remain standing. Her body was trembling and her legs were weak. 

The older woman smiled against her lips and moved her own body closer to provide support. She pulled her hand from between Franky’s legs and placed it on the side of her hip.

Franky finally recovered enough to speak, “That was amazing, Gidge. Incredible. But, I need to touch you now. I need to feel your skin. Please, help me get this fucking shirt off.”

Bridget stepped back and could not help but giggle when she saw Franky’s current state of disarray. Her bra was underneath her breasts and her pants and underwear were around her ankles.

“What are you laughing at, Gidge?”

“Look at yourself in the mirror, baby,”

Franky shuffled herself around and could not help but laugh. She was a mess. But a very satisfied one.

“Let me help you with that shirt, Franky.”

She pulled the shirt and bra straps back up.

Franky immediately began unbuttoning the cuffs on her wrists. She took the shirt off and threw it onto the floor before reaching behind her back and undoing the bra. It joined the shirt. She toed off her boots and stepped out of her pants and underwear. Lastly, she took off the socks.

She took the two steps it took her to reach Bridget and took her hands in her own. She kissed her gently at first and then more fervently. She raised her hands and reached behind Bridget’s neck and undid the tiny button before lightly scraping her fingers down the older woman’s arms and under the lower edge of the silky, sleeveless top. She gently eased it up and over her head.

She bit her lip when she saw the lacy black bra. She reached around Bridget and undid the bra and moaned when the flimsy piece of material whispered its way to the floor.

She pulled Bridget close to her body, their breasts touching before their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss that left both women breathless.

Franky gently walked the older woman backward until her legs encountered the white chaise.

“The first time I came here all I could think about was how much I wanted to see you laying here naked while I fucked you. I have wanted to do this for a very long time and the reality is so much better than the fantasy.”

“I want you, baby,” the older woman whispered with reverence and need. 

Franky kissed her gently and whispered, “Nowhere near as much as I want you.”

She pulled back and gazed into the blue eyes that reflected the desire in her own. She reached around her and unzipped the short skirt and pulled it slowly down the toned legs.

Bridget stepped out of it and Franky eased her back onto the lounger and straddled her. She took both of the breasts into her hands and made circles with the palms of her hands moaning when the nipples hardened.

Bridget moaned and rolled her hips underneath Franky and sighed. “Franky, please hurry and touch me. I need you so badly.”

The brunette was in no hurry and had every plan of dragging out the experience until she looked into the eyes again and saw raw need.

“God, Gidge. You are exquisite,” she said raising up and gazing at the full length of her body. “You are like delicate porcelain and you drive me crazy. And I am so afraid I will bruise you or hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, Franky. I’m stronger than I look.”

Franky gazed at the black thong that was the only thing between her and the area that was so desperate for her touch. She looked back into Bridget’s eyes as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband and slowly drug them down her legs. When she came to her feet and saw she still had on her heels, she almost came undone. Intense desire flooded her core and left her breathless with need.

“Hmmm, I think I like this look,” she said spreading Bridget’s legs and pulling them up and laying then on her shoulders. She moaned when she saw the proof of the older woman’s desire trickling from between the light pink entrance into her vagina. “Fuck, Gidge. You’re dripping.”

Bridget was beyond feeling vulnerable or self consciousness. She did not care that she was fully exposed. All she cared about was having Franky’s mouth and tongue on her and in her. “Please, baby. I want to feel your mouth on me. I-I can’t wait. If you don’t hurry, I will have to touch myself. I need you so much that it is almost painful.”

Franky moaned when the vision of Bridget fingering herself ran through her mind. “That is something I would not mind seeing someday. But, not now. Now, I am going to have you.”

She kissed the inner thigh of one leg as she wrapped her arms around the older woman’s legs and lifted her up until her center was only a breath away from her mouth. The scent that was purely Bridget filled her senses and she could no longer stop herself from tasting the liquid fire. 

She used her tongue to circle the older woman’s clit and then surrounded it with her mouth and sucked it into her mouth.

Bridget moaned loudly and bucked her hips.

Franky smiled against her and used the tip of her tongue to tease the sensitive nub. Before moving her tongue lower and licking the juices and teasing the entrance by circling her tongue around and around the tight opening.

Bridget was moaning loudly and raised her hands and weaved her fingers through Franky’s hair and held her tightly against her.

Franky was merciless. She sucked, licked and probed the older woman’s core bringing her closer and closer to coming undone. But it was not without sacrifice. Franky’s own needs had escalated to a point of no return. 

“Franky......baby....yes......just like that.....I’m so fucking close.....yes, baby......” she cried out in ecstasy when she came undone. Massively intense pulsations exploded within her core leaving her breathless and trembling.

Franky eased her bottom back down onto the chaise and tumbled on top of the older woman. She grabbed Bridget’s hand and drug it down to her again dripping center and moaned. “Fuck me, Bridget. God I need you so much.”

Bridget bent her fingers and smoothly moved them through the tight opening and into Franky’s throbbing core. The heel of her hand rubbed against the sensitive clit.

Franky rode Bridget’s hand and fingers and cried out in ecstasy when she came. She kept moving until she could no longer hold herself up. She collapsed initially on top of Bridget and then rolled onto her back. She was gasping for breath and covered with sweat. 

Bridget pulled her in closer wrapping her up in her arms and draping her leg over her hips. She pulled a light throw that was folded over the top of the chaise and covered them both. She kissed her forehead and together fell into an exhausted but very satisfied slumber.

They woke up after a couple of hours and made their way to the bedroom and Franky spooned Bridget and whispered, “I am so in love with you.”

The older woman pulled Franky’s hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. “Me too, baby.”

They woke up when the alarm went off at 6:30 and took a shower together. They lathered each other up between kisses and although they were both very turned on, they got out, dried off and got ready for work.

Bridget had an automatic coffeemaker and poured each of them a cup of the rich dark brew and then proceeded to make them vegetable omelets and toast.

Franky was reading a brief to prepare herself for the hearing she had later that morning.

She looked up when Bridget delivered her plate and said, “Thank you, Gidge. This looks delicious. I will cook for us tomorrow morning.”

After several bites, Franky said, “How about I call Red and see if they would like to meet us at the balloon fiesta on Sunday morning?”

“That sounds great. I have not been for a while and would love to experience it with you.”

“I will call her now.”

Bea answered quickly and after exchanging pleasantries, asked Bea about the event Sunday morning.

“That will be great. We were going then anyway. I am sure my mother cannot wait to see you.”

Franky blushed bright red and Bridget noticed that the younger woman was suddenly uncomfortable.

“Umm, yes. I had momentarily forgotten that your parents were here.”

“Why don’t you and Bridget also plan on joining us for a barbecue later that afternoon. Dad is cooking steaks.”

“Let me talk to Bridget about that and I will let you know on Sunday morning.”

“Okay. Sounds good. Meet you at the entrance at 5:00. Bye, Franky.”

Franky disconnected the call and looked up. Bridget was looking at her directly with one eyebrow raised. 

“We will be meeting at Balloon Fiesta Park at 5:00 Sunday morning. Ummm, Bea’s parents will be joining us.”

“Why are you blushing, Franky?”

“Well, ummmm...Fuck, Gidge. I had a crush on Bea’s mom and I used to flirt with her. Made a fool out of myself on more than one occasion.”

Bridget felt jealousy building up and stood up grabbing her plate with more than half of her omelet left. She opened the trash bin and scraped the food into it.

“Gidge, what’s wrong?”

“Are you going to be flirting with her again?”

“Of course not. I love you and only you. That was a silly crush. Although, Mindy Grey is a very attractive woman, you are gorgeous and my heart belongs exclusively to you.”

Franky pulled Bridget into her arms and held her. “You’re all I will ever want or need.”

 

Bea walked back to the kitchen and was about to tell Allie and her mother about the plan. She stopped dead in her tracks. 

Allie and her mother were washing dishes. Allie was wearing very short shorts and her long legs were bare. She was standing barefoot. I understand completely what barefoot and pregnant means. 

She could not stop looking at her. Wanting her more than she may ever had before.

Allie said, “Mindy, you don’t really need to go shopping for the baby.”

Mindy stared her down and said, “That is my grandchild and I will be spoiling him or her just as much as I spoil Debbie. I want to do this. Please let me. It would mean so much.”

Allie leaned in and hugged the older woman and said, “How am I supposed to refuse you when you say something like that? I am so happy that you are going to be this baby’s grandmother.”

Allie’s eyes met Bea’s. She recognized the look of pure desire and she could not stop herself from falling just a little more in love with her.

Mindy noticed that Allie was distracted and pulled away seeing that she was staring at her daughter.

The atmosphere in the room changed. It crackled with unseen electrical charge It was as if she was not even there. The love and obvious sexual attraction between her daughter and the beautiful blonde woman was tangible.

Mindy cleared her throat and said, “Beatrice, you need to go get yourself and Debbie ready. We are going out shopping. I am going to buy Debbie some clothes and some toys and get something for the baby.”

Bea snapped to attention blushing when she saw the all knowing look in her mother’s eyes. 

“Ummm,. Okay.” She sighed knowing the shopping would be an all day event. “Maybe I could go golfing with Dad, instead.”

“You don’t golf, Beatrice. You will be going with us. Allie go with her and make sure she gets ready. I will finish up here and as soon as I send Dean on his way, I will come up and get myself ready.”

The women looked at each other sheepishly and headed out the door and up the stairs.

When they got to their room and closed the door, they started kissing passionately. Their hands began roaming and soon they pulled apart, breathless and needy.

“Do you know how much I want you, Allie?”

“I’d guess about half as much as I want you but we can’t Bea. You will end up far more embarrassed than you already are. The look on your face when your mother saw you eye fucking me was priceless.”

Bea huffed and then scowled. “We can be quiet, Allie.”

“We can try that tonight but now we need to get ready and get Debbie ready. Do you want to shower while I get her ready?”

“I want to shower with you,” she said, drawing Allie back into her arms.

Allie kissed her gently and whispered, “Later, babe. I’ll go see to Debbie.”

Bea said, “Fuck,” and went to her drawers and took out clean clothes and headed for the shower. Unsure if she would be able to stop herself from taking matters into her own hands.

Downstairs, Dean came into the kitchen and told Mindy he was all set. She followed him to the mud room where he got the keys to the Mustang off the hook and then followed him into the garage.

He grabbed the spare set of clubs he had left with Bea and headed over to the car and put them in the trunk.

“There are so many memories in that car, honey.”

Dean raised his eyes when he heard the tone in his wife’s voice. He felt a pull of desire. She was still as beautiful as the day they got married. He remembered almost forty years ago, opening the door to the paper flower decorated Mustang with the words “Just Married” written on the back windshield. 

He could not believe the beautiful woman was his.

“Yes, there are,” he said approaching his wife and wrapping his arms around her. “Maybe later on we can reenact our wedding night.”

“Your daughter would die of embarrassment if she heard us. So would you, Dean Grey.”

“Well, maybe a toned down version?”

She kissed him deeply and said, “Count on it.”

He went and got in the car and once the garage door opened, he waved, smiling when she blew him a kiss.

She waited until the garage door closed and then went back into the house and walked up the stairs hoping and praying that she was not going to be hearing anything disturbing coming from out of her daughter’s bedroom.

She met Allie coming out of Debbie’s room.

“Debbie is all ready. She is going to play with her barbies until we get ready to leave. I am going to go see if Bea is out of the shower so I can get ready.”

Mindy smiled and thought to herself if Beatrice is not out of that shower and dressed I may end up hearing more than I would ever want to hear.

Allie went back into the bedroom and gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom. The water was still running and she decided to join her girlfriend. She was not prepared for what she saw.

Bea had her leg up on the ledge and her head thrown back, wild red hair dripping while she was using her fingers to pleasure herself. 

Desire pooled in Allie’s core and she moaned quietly. 

Bea was not aware that she was no longer alone. She was focused on relieving the sexual tension that was unrelenting.

Allie wrapped her arms around Bea from behind, startling her. 

The redhead gasped in surprise and immediately blushed. “Allie, ummmm, I-I don’t know what.....”

Plump lips crashed onto the stammering lips of the older woman. When Allie pulled back she said, “As much as I would love to watch you get yourself off, babe, I’d much rather take care of that myself.”

All embarrassment was forgotten when Allie sat on the bench and pulled Bea to her mouth and very quickly took her over the edge. Bea no longer cared if her mother heard her. She cried out briefly and then moaned as she fell off the edge.

She wanted to return the favor to Allie but the blonde said, “Next time, babe. We don’t have time,” she said as she stood up. “We will finish this later....”

Bea pulled her into a deep kiss and pushed her against the shower wall. “No, Allie. We finish this now.”

Allie could not fight the older woman. Her body was quivering with need. She smirked at her girlfriend and said, “Give it your best shot.”

It did not take long for Allie to come, biting Bea’s shoulder to quiet her own cries and moans.

Bea got out of the shower and got dressed quickly. She gelled her hair and put on a little makeup. She went and got Debbie out of her room as soon as she heard Allie get out of the shower.

She met her mother in the hallway. “Good, you’re ready. I hope Allie won’t be long.”

Bea smiled and said, “She won’t be long at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I really appreciate those of you who still follow this story. Still a ways to go until I finish it.....and so far it looks like we are gonna have a baby boy!!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balloon Fiesta!!!

Chapter 60

The group met Bridget and Franky at the entrance to Balloon Fiesta Park and Franky could not help but momentarily gawk at Mindy Grey. She had not changed a bit and was as beautiful and sexy as ever.

She collected herself and hugged Mindy as well as Dean.

She took Bridget by the hand and introduced her to the older couple.

“Are you the one who will finally tame the elusive Francesca Doyle,” Mindy asked as she shook Bridget’s hand.

“I don’t know if I would say I tamed her. But, we are in love and I certainly hope we will be for years to come.”

Mindy raised her eyebrow recognizing that the blonde was marking her territory. She decided to leave the teasing of Franky for another time. But, she liked the blonde woman’s spunk and felt she was probably a perfect match for Franky.

“Let’s go inside and have some coffee and get us some breakfast,” Dean said. “Breakfast burritos all the way around?”

Everyone agreed. It was not balloon fiesta without starting the day with a breakfast burrito filled with bacon, eggs, potatoes, cheese and green chile.

Bea, Bridget and Franky went along to help with the drinks.

They sat at a picnic table and ate. Soon after Dean and Mindy whisked Debbie away to walk through the field and gather collectible cards from the different balloonists. 

The four women followed behind, walking hand in hand watching the scene unfold. Allie had pulled out her camera and was stopping and photographing all of the excitement. 

The balloons were starting to be filled with hot air. The flame making them glow as they began to fill up and rise being tethered to the ground by chase crew members. 

The official announced the dawn patrol had reported perfect flying conditions and the true magic of balloon fiesta started.

One by one the multi-colored balloons, as well as special shaped ones, began to ascend. There were balloons shaped like Darth Vader and Yoda. The Kissing Bees were a crowd favorite. There was also one of a stagecoach that said Wells Fargo on the side. There were so many. The sky above the park and the city filled with hundreds of balloons that slowly drifted which ever way the breeze wanted them to go until they landed in a couple of hours, in open fields and parking lots where chase crews would meet them after racing through the busy morning traffic.

Allie took hundreds of photographs. Not only of the balloons, but also candid photos of Debbie as she interacted with her grandparents and the balloon pilots.

She took many pictures of the beautiful redhead. She knew the photos would be gorgeous, but would be unable to capture the essence that was Bea Smith. The woman she loved with all her heart.

Mindy stopped strangers many times asking them to take photographs of the entire group. “You can’t be in the pictures if you are the one taking them. And you are part of this family and we need to memorialize this day.”

Alllie was touched by the kindness of Mindy Grey. She was everything her own mother wasn’t and she already loved her. 

After the balloons went up, and the park began to empty, the group decided to head home.

“Francesca, I expect to see you and Bridget at dinner tonight. You don’t want to miss Dean’s steaks.”

Franky looked at Bridget who smiled and said, “We would not dream of missing it. What can we bring?”

“We have all of the food sorted. If you have any particular adult beverages you want, you could certainly bring that.”

“We will bring beer and wine for everyone.”

“I don’t want beer or wine, Dr. Bridget,” Debbie said, scrunching up her face.

“How about I bring you a special cream soda?”

“That sounds better.”

 

Later that afternoon after everyone took a nap, Dean took out the steaks and seasoned them and grabbed a cold beer and went out on the patio and sat in the shade. The women wrapped potatoes in foil, peeled cobs of corn and chopped up veggies for a salad.

“Allie, would you make some of that Italian Dressing? That would be amazing,” Bea said.

The blonde smiled and told the redhead it would be her pleasure. She winked as she walked by and squeezed Bea’s ass. 

Bea blushed and looked at her mother to make sure she had not seen and was glad that her mother seemed to be engrossed in making her amazing banana pudding. She was letting Debbie help her and this made Bea smile. Her parents doted on the little girl and she knew she was truly blessed to have such a great mother.

Dean came in and said he had fired up the grill and wondered when Franky and Bridget would get there. He no more asked the question when he heard the front door open and Franky call out, “We’re here.”

They were carrying paper bags that contained beer and wine as well as a 4 pack of cream soda that was made by a local micro brewery.

“Did everyone get a nap in,” Bridget asked.

“We did. Did the two of you?”

Franky smiled brightly recalling their nap was preceded by wild sex with the seemingly insatiable Bridget.

“We did.”

They filled up on steak and the sides and were bursting at their seams after devouring large portions of Mindy’s banana pudding.

Bea had given Debbie a quick bath and put her to bed. The little girl was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

She went back downstairs and grabbed herself a beer before heading back out.

She found Allie lying down on the swing while the others sat around the table. She went and sat the blonde up a little before sitting down and having her lay her head in her lap.

Allie smiled contentedly as Bea played with locks of her hair.

Franky was back in the hot seat and this time Mindy was going to keep her hopping.

“Francesca, what are your future plans?”

Franky stuttered a little, still awestruck by the attractive woman. “Ummm, well...There are a lot of things...I want to have a baby.”

She had not meant to just blurt that out but Mindy Grey simply flabbergasted her. 

Bridget smiled in delight. “You really want to have a baby?”

“Yes. I have been considering it for awhile. I had thought about adopting but when I met Blondie, I kind of caught the maternal bug.”

Allie heard this and replied, “Really? That would be amazing. Our kids could grow up together.”

“Franky, I would love to raise a child with you,” Bridget said. She stopped talking suddenly and thought maybe she had jumped the gun and assumed too much.

The brunette sat quietly considering the conversation and turned to Bridget and said, “Well, I am in love with you so it makes sense that there would be no one else I would want to raise a child with.”

Bridget wrapped her arms around the brunette, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

Mindy smiled and said, “I bet Shiela and Brad will be ecstatic.”

Franky smiled. “I already spoke to Mom about it and she was very excited.” 

Bea asked Allie to let her up and she walked over to her best friend and put her hands on her shoulders. “You are going to be an incredible mother.”

Dean cleared his throat and asked if anyone else wanted another beer or glass of wine. Everyone declined and he made a beeline for the kitchen and decided all the talk of babies needed to be talked about amongst the women. He decided he would go into the den and catch some ESPN and enjoy his beer.

After a long talk about sperm donors, artificial insemination and diapers, Bridget and Franky said their goodbyes and made their way back to the car. Franky opened the door for Bridget but the older woman did not get in.

“Franky, I kind of feel like I put you on the spot earlier. I don’t want to force my way into your life.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Gidge? I think I am the one who pursued you. I want to be with you,” Franky said. And she took a deep breath before saying, “I want to be with you forever. I love you so much.”

“Baby, I want that too.”

They kissed each other passionately and then just stood there in the driveway holding each other, swaying to a tune that only they could hear.

A few days later...

 

Allie took the load of baby clothes out of the dryer and walked through the kitchen finding Bea and her mother making lunch. It was early yet but the green chile stew would need to simmer for a good while so the ingredients melded into a succulent delicacy.

The visit was soon to end as the Greys were flying out the next day. Allie would truly miss them.

At times she found herself envious of the obvious love and devotion the older couple had for   
their daughter. But those feelings quickly dissipated a few minutes later when Mindy Grey found Allie in the nursery daydreaming and folding up the recently laundered baby clothes that had been purchased during their marathon shopping expedition.

The older woman reached into the laundry basket and held up a tiny onesie.

“I know how excited you must be, Allie. A baby brings so much joy. Of course, there will be dirty diapers and sleepless nights, but in the end, you will no doubt find motherhood to be a very wonderful experience.”

“I worry all the time, Mindy. What if I am a bad mother? My mother was certainly no June Cleaver.”

Mindy grabbed both of Allie’s hands and held them close to her heart. “Allie. I know you will be a wonderful mother because I see the way you love. You give it unconditionally. And motherly love is unconditional. I knew from the first minute I saw you with Debbie that you have the heart of a great Mama.”

“I hope so. Even after the parenting classes we have been taking, I feel so unprepared and inadequate.”

“Most things you learn as a parent you learn as you go. You’re going to be fine, Allie.”

“Thank you, Mindy. Coming from you it means a lot. You are motherhood personified.”

Mindy laughed out loud and said, “Trust me, before Beatrice was born and even after, I struggled. We didn’t have YouTube videos or anything like that. Dean’s mother was fabulous. I had lost my own mother when I was a teenager.”

“I’m so sorry, Mindy. That had to have been very hard.”

“It was. But, you know time. Well, it is a great healer. I named Beatrice after my mother. Her name was Anne.”

“I didn’t know that. I know it feels like I am never going to get over losing my sister. She was such an important part of my life. Really the only stability I ever had,” Allie said. “Until now.”

Mindy hugged Allie for a moment and said, “I am so happy I have another daughter.”

Tears fell from Allie’s eyes as she clung to the older woman. 

Mindy rubbed her back as she perused the room. “Beatrice is such a talented artist. I hated it when that prick made her feel she was not talented. He was such an asshole.”

Allie pulled back and looked at Bea’s mother, shocked that she would use such harsh language.

Mindy laughed at the look on Allie’s face. “I speak fluent French and although I don’t often have a need or opportunity to use it, sometimes I just can’t stop myself.”

Allie laughed along with the older woman and then smiled when Bea came into the nursery with them.

“What are you two laughing about?”

“Your mother is teaching me French.”

“Mama, you don’t speak French,” Bea said, scrunching up her face.

“Beatrice, you know damn good and well that I speak perfect fucking French.”

Bea’s mouth flew open with shock and the other two women started laughing so hard that they were holding their sides.

The laughter became contagious and soon Bea joined in.

After they finally collected themselves, Mindy grabbed Bea’s hands. “You did an amazing job on this room. I hope this means you’ll get out your easel and start painting again.”

“Mama, it’s not that great....”

“Beatrice. I will say this once and not repeat myself. You are a very talented artist. Don’t let what that buffoon said stop you. I still have that painting you did of the Sandias hanging in my living room. Please, baby.”

Bea looked at the floor and didn’t say anything.

Allie decided to give Bea and her mother some alone time.

Mindy reached under Bea’s chin and raised it so their eyes would meet. “I know he stomped on your confidence as much as he did your body. But, he was wrong. You are beautiful, smart and talented. Don’t let him continue to rule your mind. He is gone, baby. And now you can continue to blossom. And let me tell you this. You have picked a winner in Allie. She is as sweet as she is beautiful. I won’t say I wasn’t shocked at first, but after spending this time with you and watching and listening, I have no doubts in my mind. She lives for your and Debbie’s happiness. She loves you both. And I know that is why you fell in love with her.”

“That and the fact that she is gorgeous.”

Mindy laughed. “Yes, she is gorgeous. Both of you are. When you are looking at each other or standing by one another, the way you interact is so full of love. And passion.”

Bea blushed. “Ummm, Mama....well...”

“Good sex is not a bad thing, baby. Enjoy it.”

“Mama, I am not sure I want to talk about my sex life with you.”

Mindy laughed. “I am positive that I don’t want to. But, I am so glad you’re happy.”

The two women hugged and then decided to go down and see what the others were up to.

 

When they got downstairs Allie had her purse and keys and said she needed to run and do some errands.

“I can go with you,” Bea said.

“Stay and visit with your parents. I won’t be gone long.” She leaned in and kissed her lover gently and told Mindy she would see her soon.

Allie had sent numerous photos to Walgreens to be printed and was going to pick them up and make a side trip to Michael’s so she could pick up a photo album and a nice frame.

She had chosen an 8 x 10 photograph of the five of them that had been taken at the balloon fiesta. Even though she herself did not take the picture, it captured everything Allie wanted.

Dean had Debbie on his shoulders and his arm around Mindy. She herself was standing in front of Bea, who had her arms wrapped around her, her hands resting on her abdomen. And Mindy had her arm around Bea far enough that her hand was touching Allie’s shoulder. Allie had automatically weaved her hand into hers. She had never felt as much love as she did right then. And the happiness was visible in her eyes.

Allie framed the photo in a frame that said “Family” on it and sat in her car and put the photographs into the photo album.

She took out a pen and wrote a note on the inside cover.

“To Dad and Mama, I love you with all my heart. Thank you for welcoming me into your family. Love Always, Allie”

Tears slowly ran down her face. But, they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of healing, and belonging.

She wiped up the tears and headed home.

When she got back, Mindy and Bea were warming up tortillas 

“You have perfect timing, Allie.”

“That smells delicious. And I am starving.”

Bea noticed she had a large gift bag and looked at Allie puzzled. 

The blonde smiled and sat the gift down under the bar. She would give it to the Greys after lunch.

She went up and hugged Bea. She rested her head on her shoulder and just held on. She whispered in her ear, “I love you, babe.” 

Dean and Debbie came in from the back yard where they had been playing catch.

“You two wash up. Lunch is ready.”

“Come on, Princess. Grandma made us some green chile stew.”

“That’s good because I am almost starved, Grandpa.”

“She sounds like you, Allie.”

Allie laughed. “Well, she and I together can clean out a refrigerator faster than you can imagine.”

“Well, you are eating for two.”

Allie rubbed her belly lovingly and said, “That’s true. But what excuse will I have after the baby is born?”

Dean and Debbie came back in the kitchen and sat at the table that Bea had set.

Mindy carried out the big pot of stew and put it on a trivet in the middle of the table.

Bea followed closely behind her with a kitchen towel covered stack of warm tortillas.

Everyone filled their plate and the conversation flowed easily across the table.

Allie was suddenly very nervous about giving the photo album to the Greys. What if they didn’t want her to refer to them as Mama and Dad?

“Allie,” Mindy said.

The blonde was a million miles away.

Bea placed her hand on Allie’s thigh and squeezed. “Hey, Allie. Mama was asking you something.”

Alllie blushed and apologized, “I’m sorry. My mind wandered. What were you saying?”

“We thought that maybe we could bring Debbie home after the first of the year. Meet our new grandchild and help you out.”

Allie’s heart filled with joy. The words were enough to erase her trepidation about the gift.

“I would love that.”

“Good. Now that that is settled, Dean and I would like to take all of you to dinner tonight.”

“Mama, that is not necessary. I can cook something.”

“I’m sure you can, Beatrice. But, we really wanted to see what all the hype was at that new seafood place out off of I-25. We already made reservations so there is no reason to argue about it.”

Allie squeezed Bea’s hand and said, “Then we graciously accept. We have never tried that place or any other seafood restaurant since I got here.”

“Good. Well, Dean and I best get upstairs and start getting our luggage packed,” Mindy said, standing up and reaching out to grab the empty plates around her.

“Mama, Allie and I will do the dishes. You two go on up.”

Allie cleared her throat and said, “Ummm, could you two hold on just a minute?” She pushed her chair back and walked over to the bar and pulled out the large gift bag. “I, ummm, got you a little something. Well, I kind of made it too.” Allie was stammering and decided it was best just to hand it over.

“Alllie, dear. You did not need to buy us anything.”

“Please just open it. I really wanted to give you something to remind you of this visit. It has meant everything to me how you have embraced our relationship and have taken on the role of grandparents to this baby as well.” Allie’s emotions spilled over and tears rolled down her face. “I just want you to know that I love you both.”

Mindy and Dean both approached the blonde and hugged her. “We love you, too. Before we met you we had our doubts. But after getting to know you we know we have been blessed with another daughter.”

“Hurry and open your gift, Grandma and Grandpa. I want to see it too.” Debbie said impatiently.

Bea went over and took Allie’s hand and squeezed it. She herself had no idea what Allie had purchased for her parents but judging from her emotional speech, it was something very personal and meaningful.

They all stood around the table as Mindy pulled the paper out of the gift bag and pulled out first, the framed photograph.

“Oh, Allie! This is absolutely gorgeous. Look, Dean,” she said, handing him the frame.

“This is beautiful, Allie. Thank you.”

Bea pulled Allie along with her as she took her turn looking at the photograph. “It’s perfect, Allie,” she said as she squeezed her hand and looked lovingly into the beautiful eyes that were brimming with unshed tears of joy.

“I thought so, too. I can’t take credit for the picture, but it is a good one. Ummm, there is one other thing inside.”

Mindy looked into the bag and pulled out the photo album. It was white and embossed with gold lines and the word ‘Memories’.

Mindy opened up and read the message Allie had written inside the cover. She raised her hand and covered her heart. She handed the album to Dean and faced Allie placing her hands on her cheeks. “We could not be more honored than for you to call me ‘Mama’ and Dean ‘Dad’. You’re ours now.”

She gently brushed the tears away with her thumbs and pulled the young woman into her arms and just held her while she quietly sobbed. 

“Thank you, Mama,” she whispered.

Bea could not hold back her own tears. Hearing Allie say those words to her mother made her happier than she could ever imagine.

Dean walked over and hugged his daughter and whispered, “I can see why you love her so much. She is amazing.”

He then looked at Allie hugging his wife and cleared his throat, “If you don’t mind, honey, I’d like to hug my daughter.”

Dean and Allie embraced and Allie said, “This means so much to me.....Dad.”

Debbie looked at the adults like they were all crazy. “Why is everybody crying? The pitcher is a happy one.”

This lightened up the very emotional moment and they all gathered around the table and looked through the photographs and thoroughly enjoyed seeing all of the amazing prints Allie had put in the book.

“Wow, Allie. You are a very gifted photographer. You will be very successful when you open your studio.”

Allie beamed with pride and said, “I’’m glad you like them.”

The Greys made their way up the stairs and together Bea and Allie cleared the table and washed the dishes.

They worked quietly, each one wrapped up in different thoughts.

After they were both satisfied with the kitchen, Bea wrapped Allie up in her arms, “Have I told you lately how amazing you are?”

“You don’t have to say anything, babe. I feel your love in everything you do. Every look. Every touch. Thank you for sharing your parents with me. I absolutely adore them.”

“I know. They feel the same. Obviously.”

“I love you, Bea. That will never change.”

“And I love you, Allie. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you. I....” want to marry you.

Bea did not say the words out loud but knew without a doubt she would soon ask Allie.

“I’m counting on that, babe.”

One thing Bea was sure of was that she needed to talk to the one person who would give her the best advice, even if she didn’t like what she heard.

“Babe, I’m going to go on up and get a shower and maybe take a short nap. I don’t know why but suddenly I feel a little tired.”

“We have been going non-stop for over a week. There’s no wonder why you would be tired.”

Allie leaned in and whispered, “I wouldn’t mind sharing that shower, but after what happened last time....”

Bea moaned remembering their very pleasurable shower. “We will get back into a routine soon. I hate that I have to go back to work tomorrow.”

“Me too. I have loved sleeping wrapped around you the last few nights.”

“I know. Well at least we will have our ‘naps’.”

“Mmmmm. I’ll look forward to that, babe. I would like to call my dad over the weekend and make plans for him and Ellen to come. I have my OB appointment on the 20th. So maybe for just after.”

“Anytime you want them to come will be fine, Allie. I will take off work at least part of the time. I need to start planning for the time off around the birth of our baby. We will have a better idea later in November. But babies come whenever they are ready.” Bea opened her hands on Allie’s belly and smiled when there was a solid kick.

“I’m so excited, Bea.”

“Me too, Allie. Go on up and get a nap. I will hang out with my parents and wake you up when it is time to get ready.”

Allied kissed her deeply at the top of the stairs and they went their separate ways.

Bea walked to the bar and picked up her cell phone.

I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. AND SOON. CAN WE MEET UP FOR BREAKFAST MONDAY MORNING?

Her phone chimed almost immediately.

SURE, RED. ARE U OK?

YEAH. I JUST NEED TO TALK. SEE YOU AT THE DINER AT 730?

SEE YA

Bea took a deep breath and sat her phone down. She had a pretty good idea that no matter what Franky said, nothing was going to change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for following.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. A mini vacation made me lazy.....Hope everyone who celebrates our independence had a great 4th.
> 
> I sincerely hope everyone enjoys this update.

Chapter 61

Monday morning Bea sent Allie a text letting her know she was meeting Franky for breakfast. She managed to get off just a few minutes after 7 o’clock due to a now almost empty Emergency Room. 

She made it to the diner by 7:15 and ordered a latte and told the waitress she needed 2 menus. 

Just after her beverage was delivered her phone chimed indicating a new text message. 

DON’T WORRY BABE. I WILL GET DEBS READY. IF YOU AREN’T BACK BY THEN, I WILL TAKE HER TO SCHOOL 

THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL. SEE YOU IN A BIT. I LOVE YOU

I LOVE YOU TOO 

Bea sipped on her frothy drink and checked her emails while she waited One in particular caught her eye. It was from the Dean of Medicine at UNM. He was asking if she would be interested in a faculty position teaching Emergency Medicine. 

She was deep in thought on the subject when Franky arrived.

“Morning, Red. How are ya doing?”

“I’m fine, Franky. Ummm, thanks for agreeing to meet me.” Bea now found herself suddenly shy and uncertain of whether she could actually even bring herself to talk about what she was thinking.

“Of course. You’re my best friend. I will always be here for you.”

The waitress came over and asked Franky if she wanted something to drink.

“I’ll have coffee please.”

The two women gazed at the menu and by the time the waitress came back, they both ordered the special.

Bea was not really hungry but knew Franky would not let her get by without eating.

Franky added some cream and sugar to her coffee and sipped it. She waited patiently for Bea to start. She could tell she was nervous and unsure of herself. She had known the redhead for so long that she knew better than to rush her as she would clam up and likely decide to just can the whole thing.

Bea sipped her latte nervously before finally taking a deep breath. “Franky, I’m in love with Allie.”

Franky bit her tongue to keep from saying, “No shit”. “I know, Red. And you’re happy?”

“Yes. I have never been happier,” Bea gushed, blushing. “She is perfect. I, umm, well, fuck, Franky. I don’t even know if she would agree.” Bea looked down into her cup.

“Bea, I think you could ask her to rope the moon and she would jump at the chance,” Franky said, smiling. “What is it you want her to agree to?”

Bea started twisting her hands and didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes.

The waitress came and delivered their meal. She refilled Franky’s coffee and asked Bea if she wanted another latte.

“Umm, no. Just some orange juice please. Small glass.”

The waitress left and came back quickly with the juice and left the table.

Bea took a sip of her juice and Franky did not wait to dig into her breakfast.

“You better eat before it gets cold, Red.”

Bea took her time putting jelly on her toast and adding some salt and pepper to her eggs.

She sat down her silverware and sighed. “I want to ask Allie to marry me.”

Franky choked on the bite she had just swallowed and started coughing. 

Bea stood up and started patting Franky on the back and after coughing a few more times and taking a few sips of water she recuperated.

“Are you serious, Red?”

“Yes, Franky. For fucks sake, do you think I would have asked to meet you if I wasn’t?”

“Wow. Give me a minute here,” Franky said, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out of her mouth. “And you want me to give you my opinion?”

“I value your opinion, Franky. Do you think it’s too soon? Or that I have lost my mind?”

“Well, no. You just caught me off guard. Way off guard.”

They both continued to eat, Franky in relish, Bea only taking tiny bites.

“Look, Red. This is not my decision to make but I’m going to tell you what I think. You and Blondie are madly in love, of that I have no doubt. And even though your relationship has developed quickly, I feel you are both fully committed. Anyone could see that. But marriage? I honestly never thought you would ever want to remarry.”

“So you think it is a foolish idea?”

“No, but if it was anyone else, I would question it more in depth. But, I have seen the two of you together. I have no doubts about either of your feelings. She loves you, Red.”

Tears filled Bea’s eyes and she sobbed quietly for a few moments. Franky covered her hand on the table and sat quietly waiting.

“Franky, I never thought I would ever experience what I am feeling. I can’t imagine a life without Allie in it. When I’m not with her, all I can think about is when I will get home. A-and when we touch, I feel it all the way to my soul. But my feelings go far beyond just passion. When I am with her, I feel safe and....loved.”

“I would have never believed you would have been happy with a woman no matter how hard I tried, “ Franky laughed. “But, I have seen the change in you. And I like what I see. You are more relaxed and confident. Harry tried and failed to erase the great woman you are. Allie has nurtured you and the two of you are absolutely adorable together.”

Bea took a deep breath and Franky could see the cogs in her brain working overtime. Then she saw the glimmer of self-doubt.

“What if she says no,” Bea whispered.

“She won’t. I would not be surprised if she herself would ask you. If she wasn’t afraid of the very thing you are. Being rejected.”

Bea smiled and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. “Will you go with me soon so I can buy a ring?”

“Try and stop me. Let me know when you’re ready.”

Bea laughed, “I’m ready now. But of course no jeweler is open at this hour.”

“How about we plan on doing it on Saturday? I know Bridget would like to take Allie shopping for something for the baby. I will ask her to do that.”

“Okay, but don’t tell her just yet. I really want to have this between just the two of us. At least until I ask her.”

“How do you plan on asking her?”

“I have no idea. But, I do want to make it special. Romantic and meaningful.”

“How about we throw some ideas around? Gidge and I will keep Debbie overnight or for a weekend if you’d like to whisk her away somewhere.”

“That would be great,” Bea said, smiling. Her confidence was fully restored and the joy was spread over her entire face. “Franky, I don’t know how to thank you. You are the best, best friend anyone could ask for.”

“Then I am counting on being your “best woman” at your wedding.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The waitress came by and picked up their plates and asked if there was anything else. They both thanked her and said no.

“What about you and having a baby? That is amazing, Franky. Like I said, you are going to be a great mother.”

“Well, Bridget and I talked about it a little after we left your house the other night. We are still in the planning phase. I have no idea about how to pick a donor. I don’t really know any men I could just ask. And the sperm bank seems so sterile and impersonal.”

“Well, that is true. But, at least you will have some of the genetic background. I had a colleague who went that route. She was running out of time on her biological clock and she wanted a baby. So, she went and her little boy is absolutely perfect. And she met a great guy through a friend and they got married and she is actually expecting another baby sometime after the first of the year. If you want, I could ask her to visit with you and Bridget.”

“Let me talk to Bridget again and I will let you know. But, that actually sounds like a good plan.”

Bea glanced at her watch and saw it was almost 9:00. Allie would have dropped Debbie off by now. She wanted nothing more than to go home and see if she could talk the beautiful blonde into taking a “nap” with her.

“Franky,” Bea said wrapping her arms around her friend. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Ditto, Red.”

Bea picked up the check and paid in cash leaving a nice tip. 

They parted ways and Bea headed back to the hospital parking garage to get her car. She had a spring in her step and felt confident that she was making the right decision.

 

Nora had received a clean bill of health. She still had bruises that had faded to greenish yellow and her chest wall incision was almost healed. But overall she felt so much better.

She sat in Yolanda’s truck and held the Latina’s hand as she drove her back to her own place.

Hannah was back at her original school and had been being taken and picked up by Yolanda who had rearranged her work schedule to make sure she was available. 

Nora had tried to talk her out of it, saying it was too much to ask. 

But in the end, Yolanda convinced her that Hannah should stay as much on a routine as possible. So, while Yolanda was working and taxiing Hannah back and forth across the river, Nora cooked meals and did laundry. She had also started looking for jobs.

She’s really had no real Idea what she was qualified for and felt so out of touch with the workforce that she had become frustrated many times.

But in between all of the other things in their lives, Nora and Yolanda had grown closer and had really gotten to know each other very well.

Nora found herself thinking about the beautiful woman almost continuously when they were apart. She hated the thought of returning to her own house. She would never consider it home again. She knew the divorce papers had been served but a court date had not yet been set.

Franky had reassured her many times that the chances of Jess getting released any time soon were slim. But, there had been no response from Jess or her divorce attorney. And this worried Nora. She knew how Jess could be. She just wanted her marriage to be over. Not just because she was falling for Yolanda, but also because she knew it was something she had to put behind her.

Many evenings and late nights when Yolanda would get home from work, she and Nora would talk into the wee hours. They shared their dreams and hopes for the future. And they also shared many, many kisses.

Last night, the last night before she moved back to her house, was a very emotional time for Nora. She didn’t want to leave but knew she had to. 

She had spent the day packing up her and Hannah’s belongings and had cried a few tears over having to leave the safe, loving place she had found herself.

Yolanda had gone into work at 4:00 and was due to be off sometime around midnight. 

Nora had fed and bathed Hannah and put her to bed. She sat in the living room on the comfortable sofa, the television on for background noise, and waited. 

Yolanda came in at around half past midnight. She wasn’t surprised to find Nora waiting up for her.

“There’s my angel,” Nora said rising from the couch and making her way to where the woman was hanging up her keys and jacket.

Yolanda smiled, her dimples popping, and pulled the beautiful woman into her arms. “I missed you, beautiful.”

Their lips met in a gentle kiss that exploded with fire when Nora licked the full, soft lips of the curly haired woman. Their tongues mingled and they both moaned. The desire for each other was always simmering. But on this night, their last night, their emotions were also edgy and desperate.

Yolanda pulled away first and leaned her forehead against the soft black hair and whispered, “I want you so much, Nora.”

Nora pulled away and looked deep into the soulful brown eyes and whispered, “I want you too, angel. I-I don’t want to wait. I can’t wait. I need you now.” She reconnected their mouths and kissed the other woman with every bit of passion she had. 

Yolanda picked the slender woman up and she moaned when she wrapped her legs around her waist. She held her and carried her into her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. She followed her and straddled her and kissed her deeply. Her body was on fire and her core was throbbing almost painfully. She rolled onto her back and pulled Nora on top of her, each with a thigh between the other’s legs.

Nora rolled her hips and ground her aching clit over and over into the muscle hardened thigh and cried out, “Fuck, I can’t stop...” she moaned and bit the Latina’s neck as she came undone. 

She was breathless and collapsed on top of the other woman. “I have never came so fast before. God, you must think I am a foolish teenager.”

“That was pretty hot actually.” Yolanda was doing her best to recollect herself. She wanted to give Nora more than just a quick release. She wanted to make love to her for hours. She wanted to play her like she would one of her guitars. And she wanted Nora to touch her too. 

But she took a deep breath and came painfully to her senses. “Nora. We have to stop. I-I want you more than I want to breathe, but I can’t risk you losing Hannah. That would kill you and I would never be able to live with myself.”

“It’s not fair. I was able to get some of my sexual needs taken care of. I don’t feel right just leaving you hanging.”

“Trust me. I’m not gonna lie. I am in fucking misery right now. But I can wait.” She leaned in and kissed the soft lips. “You are worth waiting for.”

Nora deepened the kiss and when she finally pulled away she breathlessly said, “No one has to know. Can’t we just have what’s left of this night? I need to be one with you. I want to touch you so much. My hands and my lips are hungry to know every single inch of you.”

Yolanda was very close to losing her resolve and was fighting an inner battle between sexual need and doing the right thing. The problem was, that making love with Nora seemed like the right thing. They had spent the last several days and nights driving each other to the very edge of losing control. They were walking a high wire without a net and sooner or later one of them, or both, were going to fall.

“Please. Just tonight. I’m going back to my place tomorrow. And I know it is temporary. It’s a place. Home is where you are. I am going to miss being here with you. I hope we are able to have a future together. I want that. But tonight. I just want you. Please....god....please....let me make love to you....I need you.........”

Every bit of control the Latina had dissolved immediately and she held the other woman’s beautiful face between her hands. She rubbed her thumb gently over the soft, swollen lips before leaning in and kissing her gently. “Are you sure?”

Nora looked directly into the dark brown eyes and said, “I’ve never been more sure of anything. I want you.” She raised herself up straddling the beautiful woman. She grabbed the hem of the old t-shirt she was wearing. It was one of Yolanda’s. She had taken ownership of it one day after doing laundry. Even though it was washed, it smelled like the other woman. She pulled it over her head and laid it on the pillow.

She sat there, her upper body, and her soul, bare. For a few seconds neither woman moved. Neither spoke. 

Then, Yolanda raised trembling hands up and gently took the exposed breasts into her hands. She squeezed gently and rolled the nipples between her fingers making the dark haired beauty close her beautiful icy eyes and arch her back. 

“You’re so beautiful, Nora,” Yolanda whispered reverently. Her fingertips trailed down both sided of her rib cage and rested on her hips. She pulled her slightly and whispered, “Come here.”

Nora smiled and laid down on top of her and their lips met. They swirled their tongues together and alternated kisses with gentle nips of each other’s lower lips. 

The icy eyed beauty raised up, reached below her, and started pulling the t-shirt out from under the belted waist of the Latina’s work pants. She ran her hands up the flat abdomen and ran the palms of her hands over the erect nipples earning herself a deep moan from the woman lying underneath her. This triggered a reaction deep in her core and she craved more. She wanted to have Yolanda naked. She wanted to see her. Touch her. And taste her.

She started dragging the shirt up. Yolanda raised up enough that she could help her get it off. She looked at the beautiful woman underneath her and took her lower lip between her teeth and rolled her hips. She eased up and off of her lower body. “Sit up, angel.”

Yolanda eased herself up onto her knees and faced the other woman. They stood their on their knees face to face for a few seconds. Then Nora leaned in and kissed the Latina until they were both breathless. She pulled away and kissed her way to her earlobe. She bit the earlobe while at the same time reaching behind her and unfastening the bra. She ghosted her fingers up over the strong shoulders and grabbed the straps and pulled them down her arms, gasping when the dark tipped breasts came into view for the first time. “Oh, God....you are amazing....” she said before leaning in and kissing her way from one shoulder down to one of the pert nipples. She took it into her mouth and sucked it and then teased it with her tongue.

She wrapped her arms around Yolanda’s neck and kissed her way back up to her mouth. She bit her lower lip and sucked it into her mouth and then kissed her way over to her ear. “You’re so fucking sexy,” she whispered. 

Yolanda filled both of her hands with the woman’s shapely ass and squeezed, pulling her closer. Their breasts came into contact and they both moaned. Their lips met again in a searing kiss.

Nora ran her hands down between them and stared unbuckling the Latina’s belt. Once she was able to unhook it, she unbuttoned the pants and lowered the zipper. She moved her hand to her ample behind and slid her hands inside the back of her pants and started pulling them down. 

Yolanda took the hint and rolled backward and helped her get off the clothing. This left her naked except for her socks. She reached down and pulled them off and then smiled. “You have too many clothes on, baby.”

“Well I can take care of that very quickly. She stripped off her leggings and panties and threw them on the floor. At this point she did not care where they landed. After seeing the naked body of the beautiful curly haired woman laid out for her, she was beyond caring about anything except making love. She crawled up and laid facing the other woman. “You are so beautiful.” She reached up and caressed her cheek lovingly. “Make love with me,” she whispered.

Yolanda rolled the beautiful woman onto her back and quickly straddled her. She kissed her with abandon and her hands were everywhere. She wanted to touch every inch. Her skin was soft and her long legs seemed to go on forever. But it was what was between those legs that the Latina wanted. She brought her hands down Nora’s rib cage and stopped when she came to the scar tissue from the chest tube. “I’m not hurting you am I?”

“Only if you stop. Touch me. God, I need you,” Nora cried breathlessly.

“I need you too. Put your hands on me, Nora,” she whispered.

The icy eyes of the beautiful woman sparkled with desire as she reached down between their bodies until she came to the juncture of Yolanda’s thighs. “Raise up a little, baby. I want to touch you. I want to see if you are as wet as I am.”

Yolanda raised up and gasped when she felt the long elegant fingers trace their way through her saturated folds and up to her swollen clit. She moaned and rolled her hips. The last bit of control she had snapped and she balanced herself on one forearm while moving her own hand toward the center of Nora’s body. She found her wet and ready. She moaned and circled her clit with her fingers before sliding them lower until her fingers toyed with her tight entrance. 

Nora too had her fingers poised and ready for the sudden thrust of the other woman’s hips. Her fingers sunk deep into the hot tight core. She cried out when she felt Yolanda’s fingers move deep within her.

They found a slow, satisfying rhythm. They wanted to draw out the time they had and experience something more profound than sex. 

Yolanda rode Nora’s fingers, rolling her hips and drawing her deeper into her tightening core.  
“Nora, oh god, baby....that feels so good.....”

Nora was raising her own hips to meet the slow steady thrusts of Yolanda’s very talented fingers. Not only did she move her fingers in and out but she also crossed and uncrossed them touching the ever elusive g-spot over and over.

“I-I’m so close, angel. I...fuck....I won’t last much longer.....please don’t stop....” she cried out breathlessly. 

“I’m right with you, baby......” Yolanda was gasping for breath and covered with sweat as she bucked her hips along with moving her fingers. “Now, Nora....come with me......”

 

“Oh, God. Yesssss....yes.....”

Yolanda moaned and watched Nora’s face as the orgasm overtook her and came undone herself crying out, “Mmmmm....Nora....fuck......feels so good.....”

They were both gasping for breath. Yolanda rolled onto her side, easing her fingers out of Nora. “You’re amazing, baby.”

Nora finally caught her breath and rolled over and kissed the Latina. “That was the greatest sex I’ve ever had.” She raised up and looked into the soft brown eyes. “I’m so glad we decided not to wait.”

“I reached a point and there was no going back. And I’m happy too. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Good. Hopefully this will tide us over until we can do this anytime we want to.”

Yolanda was already wanting the other woman again and said, “Well, I am not ready to end this night just yet,”. She kissed her way down the long slender body until she reached her center. She raised one leg over her shoulder and leaned in and kissed her swollen clit. She then lapped up the wetness that was trickling out. She raised her head and smiled, dimples popping. “I am ready for the encore.”

They made love to each for the remainder of the night. Nora had tears in her eyes when she had to get out of her lover’s bed and get dressed. “Last night.....”

“Was perfect. Don’t worry, beautiful. We will have other nights. But, I will never forget this night.”

She kissed the beautiful woman passionately and when she finally pulled back, “Go get Hannah ready. I’m going to take a shower and then I will drive her to school. Then we will get your stuff all loaded up and get you back across the river. But this is temporary, Nora. There is no way we won’t be together. No way. We just have to be patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking the new Wentworth season? I have loved it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay. Summer is kicking my ass. So much to do and so little time. Plus work. I will update as often as possible. I promise I will finish this story....sometime...B

Chapter 62

Allie was a little surprised that Bea was not home when she got back from dropping off Debbie. She decided to call her.

Bea answered immediately. “Allie. Hi.”

“I was getting a little worried, babe.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. You know how Franky is. I am almost home. Debbie got off to school alright?”

“Yes. She of course missed you but she was a trooper. I am going to call my dad today and see when he and Ellen might be able to get away.”

“Great. But, ummm, do you think you might wait until after I get home? I’d like to see if I can talk you into taking a nap with me.”

“I’ll bet you’re exhausted.”

“I caught a second wind. I just want to be with you, Allie. I miss you so much.”

“Me too. Hurry home. I will rock you to sleep.”

Bea had no interest in sleep. She felt empowered and full of energy. She wanted Allie naked, screaming her name and crying out in passionate delight. It made her wet just thinking about it.

“Okay, baby. See you soon.”

Allie went upstairs and quickly made Debbie’s bed and tidied up a bit. Thankfully, the little girl was good about picking up after herself and putting her toys away.

She heard Bea’s footsteps coming up the stairs. “Allie! Where are you?”

The blonde quickly walked to the landing and met her girlfriend just as she took the top step. She opened her arms and Bea walked right into them, wrapping her own arms tightly around the younger woman.

She pulled back and looked into the beautiful blue eyes and smiled. “God, I’ve missed you.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to the soft, plump lips of the beautiful blonde. They moaned simultaneously as the kiss intensified.

No matter how many times they kissed or touched, it was like dynamite exploding. Their tongues danced and their hands wandered. 

Bea put her hands underneath Allie’s shirt and splayed her hands over her swollen abdomen. She pulled back and looked deeply into the blonde’s eyes and smiled. “I can’t wait to hold our child. Not that I’m not going to miss the beauty of him or her growing inside your gorgeous body.”

“I feel as big as a whale.”

“You’re beautiful. So very beautiful.” Bea leaned in and kissed the younger woman passionately slowly easing her hands up and cupping her breasts. “What is is about you and not wearing a bra?”

Allie giggled. “I like my girls to be free. And ready for your touch.” She gasped when the redhead pinched her nipples and rolled them between her fingers. “God, Bea. Do you know what that does to me?”

“I have been waiting all night to touch you. Every second I was not busy all I could think about was being home with you. And in our bed. Making love.” Bea leaned in and again their kisses became passionate. 

Both women moaned and Allie pulled back gasping for air. She took the older woman by the hand and said, “Take me to bed, babe. I need you.”

Bea did not need any further encouragement. She linked their hands and led the way to their bedroom. The blankets and sheets on Allie’s side of the bed were folded back, looking as if she had just gotten up. The red head pulled the blankets down to the foot of the bed and stood in front of the younger woman. She took her face in her hands and brushed her full lower lip with her thumb and whispered reverently, “I love you, beautiful girl.” She pulled her close until their lips met allowing her hands to move into the soft blonde locks and hold her in place while she kissed her with wanton abandon. 

Allie moaned and reached out and took the hem of Bea’s scrub top and started pulling it up, pulling her lips away long enough to pull the top over her head and throw it toward the hamper. She eased both bra straps down her arms and moaned when her breasts were exposed. She kissed her way from her shoulder to her neck and up to her ear while her hands found their way around to the hook of the bra and adeptly released it. She bit her earlobe and whispered, “God, Bea. You are so gorgeous.” She nipped and kissed her way down her neck, biting on her pulse point and then licking her way down her chest stopping in the middle of her breasts. She filled her hands with the ample breasts and kissed her way from one to the other stopping in between to give each nipple attention.

Bea moaned and started pulling Allie’s top over her head, biting her lower lip when she was able to gaze at her lover standing in front of her in shorts. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband and and began pulling them down where they pooled at Allie’s feet. Bea gently lowered her to the bed and pulled the items off of the younger woman’s feet and dropped them to the floor. She stood on the side of the bea her eyes raking over the naked body of the woman she loved with all her heart. Her heart hammered in her chest and when Allie raised her arms asking for her to join her, Bea lost all control. She pulled her pants and underwear off in one fluid motion. She crawled onto the bed and straddled the blonde momentarily before lying down beside her, facing her. 

Allie rolled onto her side as well and for a few brief seconds they just gazed at each other. Passion was reflected in their eyes and she reached over and put her hand on Bea’s hip and drew circles up and down her side from her hip to her rib cage leaving goosebumps in their wake. She found her way all the way to her shoulder and let her fingertips trail down her arm until she was able to link their fingers. “I am so in love with you, Bea Smith.”

“And I am equally in love with you. If not more,” the redhead said with a joyful smile on her face. She then whispered, “I want to touch you, Allie. I want to feel you come undone around my fingers.”

Allie squeezed her hand and pulled it toward her center stopping just short of her swollen, throbbing clit. “Touch me all you want. I want you more than I want to breathe. Please...”

Bea closed the space between her and the sensitive nub. She circled it slowly with her middle finger and moaned when Allie moved her hips into her hand and rolled her hips intensifying the contact. 

Allie moaned loudly. She grabbed Bea’s forearm and tried pushing her hand lower wanting to feel her fingers deep inside her aching core.

Bea crashed their lips together and moved her leg between Allie’s legs, opening her up so she could easily move her fingers lower. She moaned when she found the blonde wet and ready. 

“You are so wet baby. Do you know what it does to me knowing I affect you that way?”

“You keep me like this almost constantly. We make love and all I can think about is when will we be able to do it again. And again.” 

Bea eased her fingers into the wet, smooth crevice and Allie moaned loudly. “I know what you feel, beautiful. I feel exactly the same. I have spent most of my adult years not knowing what good sex is. And now that I do, I crave it all the time, too. But only with you, Allie. I only want you.”

Their lips connected and their tongues swirled around each other. Allie pulled back breathless and cried, “Fuck me, babe. Hard and deep. I can’t wait any longer. I need you. Oh, god.....”

Bea was more than happy to do whatever Allie wanted. Having the younger woman come undone around her fingers made her confidence in herself soar. Her self-esteem had been beaten along with her body by Harry and the redhead cried out herself when she realized he no longer had any hold on her. His insults and violations of her body had been erased in the love she had found with Allie. Happy tears formed in her eyes as she moved her fingers in and out of the moaning and thrashing woman. 

Allie opened her eyes and saw the tears rolling down Bea’s cheeks. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” She raised her hand up and captured one of the tears with her thumb.

Bea kept up the steady rhythm of her hand and smiled through the tears. “I just love you you so much. Sometimes I just get emotional. I never thought I would ever have this.”

Allie moaned in ecstasy as Bea continued to make love to her, making each stroke of her fingers count. She brushed across her clit with her thumb, making the younger woman cry out. 

“Oh, God.....Bea......Don’t stop....” Allie begged. Her hips were thrusting harder and faster into the redhead’s hand.

Bea leaned in and kissed Allie and rolled her onto her back. “I will never stop, Allie. Never. I want to watch you come. Tell me what you want, beautiful girl.”

“Just you....Please.....”

Bea intensified the movement of her fingers and Allie grabbed her wrist helping her find the rhythm that would take her over the edge. “Like that, babe. Yes....Bea....I can’t hold back..Oh, god....Bea...” Allie then screamed as the orgasm took over her body.

Bea watched her face with delight. The blonde was so beautiful when she came undone. Her mouth fell open and as the sensation began to ebb, she bit her lower lip. She never once stopped looking into the brown eyes. Her body trembled and jerked with the aftershocks of the orgasm. “Bea,” she whispered, breathlessly. “That was....fuck...so good....”

Bea gently pulled her fingers out of the younger woman and trailed them up made a circle around her swollen clit. “You are amazing. It is so hot watching you come. I could spend hours making you come over and over, just to see the way you look right now.”

“Are you trying to kill me, Bea? I would not mind my last breath being taken with your fingers inside me. But, I’d really like to bring you up here with me. I want to make you fly, baby.”

“Yes, Allie. Please....I need you.”

“Roll over onto your back, babe.” 

Bea gladly laid back and sighed when Allie raised up and straddled her. 

Allie placed both of her hands on the redhead’s shoulders, using her arms to keep her weight off the baby who was now kicking. She raised up and laughed. She grabbed Bea’s hands and laid them on her abdomen and in a few seconds the little one kicked again. 

Bea was elated. She loved moments like this where she and Allie could share in the joy of the miracle that was their baby.

Bea pulled Allie down and kissed her gently, “I love you so much.”

Tears welled up in Allie’s eyes and she smiled through them. “I know. And I love you.” She weaved their hands together, palm to palm and pushed them down onto the bed. “Now, I’m going to show you.”

Allie leaned down and kissed Bea passionately. Their tongues mingled and they both moaned loudly. She pulled away and slowly kissed her way down Bea’s chest stopping at each nipple and giving it a gentle suck and lick making it stand erect. She raised up and blew air on the damp flesh and smiled when Bea moaned. 

Allie let Bea’s hands go and she kissed her way down to her dripping wet core and had to get creative with her body placement as her ample bump was proving to be a difficult obstacle to move around. She raised up and grabbed a pillow and asked Bea to raise her hips. She folded the pillow in half and shoved it under her hips and moaned in delight when this provided her a clear view of her very wet core. She licked her lips and smirked. “Looks like someone is a little excited.”

“Allie, please,” Bea whispered.

“Okay, babe. I will please you. I promise.” She leaned in and gently kissed the redhead’s swollen clit and then drug her tongue down through the saturated lips and circled around the slick, tight opening before flattening her tongue and taking a long stroke back up to the sensitive nub. 

“Oh, god.....Allie....that feels......” Bea cried out. She arched her back and thrust her pelvis into Allie’s sensual mouth.

Allie circled her clit with her tongue and then sucked it into her mouth.

Bea moaned loudly and reached her hands down and wove her fingers through the silky blonde locks. She held Allie in place and rolled her hips. 

Allie released her clit with a loud sucking sound and then once again slowly licked her way down to the tight opening. She plunged her tongue into the wet orifice and swirled it around.

Bea cried out, “Allie...baby...fuck....so good...”

Allie moaned in delight loving how Bea was responding to her oral stimulation. She drug her fingers up Bea’s inner thigh and used her thumb on the swollen clit and quickened her tongue thrusts.

“Allie....oh, yes...just like that...don’t stop....”. Bea held onto Allie’s head and rocked her hips until she was on the very edge of coming. Time stood still for several seconds and then wave after wave of orgasmic bliss exploded within her. She flung her head back and screamed “Allie,....Oh, god...mmmmm....”

Once Allie knew her orgasm had abated, she withdrew her tongue, licking her way back up Bea’s quivering body until she was hovering over her face. She smiled slyly as she watched her girlfriend gasping for breath, face flushed, eyes closed.

After she began to regain control of her breathing, Bea opened her eyes and smiled. “Allie. I love you.”

Allie raised her hand and used her finger to move Bea’s hair behind her ear. “I love you, too.” She kissed Bea’s lips softly and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, laying her head on her chest. “Go to sleep, babe. I’ve got you.”

She slowly rocked Bea’s body and within a few minutes the spent redhead fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

 

Allie left Bea sleeping, and after donning a thigh length sleep shirt, went into the kitchen and made herself a snack and grabbed her phone and went out on the patio.

She called her Dad and he answered after a few rings. “Allie! I am so happy to hear from you. How are you? Did you enjoy the visit with Bea’s parents?”

Allie spent several minutes detailing the different activities they had participated in. “I was really nervous about meeting them, but they were actually very down to earth and very loving.”

“I told you they would love you.”

Allie paused and then asked, “Do you think you and Ellen might be able to fly out after the 20th?”

“We can get away pretty much any time. I am a General Contractor and actually own my own business. I have a great foreman and have no qualms about leaving him in charge. Ellen manages the business office, but she too has a very capable assistant.”

“I have an appointment with my obstetrician on the 20th, which is a Tuesday. So anytime after that would be perfect.”

“How about we fly in that Friday and stay for the weekend. Fly back on Sunday or Monday.”

“We are happy to have you both as long as you’d like to stay.”

“Let me take a look at the flights and I will call you back once we get them booked. We can grab a rental.”

“Absolutely not! We have three vehicles. We can pick you up or even I can if Bea is working or sleeping.”

“If you’re sure, that would be terrific.”

Allie smiled brightly. “And we have a spare bedroom. I’d like it if you stayed here with us. But, if you would not be comfortable, you could use the car to take you between here and the hotel.”

“Are you sure, Allie? We would not want to impose on you.”

“It would not be an imposition. I would like the opportunity to spend all the time we can together.”

“I would like that too. So we graciously accept your offer.”

“I can’t wait to see you, Dad.”

“I can’t either, baby. I’ll be in touch soon.”

They said their farewells and Allie decided to get something out of the freezer to cook for dinner. 

After she decided on pork chops, she grabbed a broom and swept the floors and mopped. 

Afterwards she decided to see about what she would be needing to do to get her photography studio up and running.

She knew the space was going to need some renovating and paint. She was looking online at a variety of other similar businesses and saw that many also were art studios. 

She was struck with the idea of not only doing photo sessions, but also selling blown up photographs and paintings. She thought it would be a great idea to host unknown artists.

She thought about Bea and what her mother had said about her painting. Maybe she could talk her into painting something for the shop.

She browsed other websites and was also excited about selling a variety of frames, wrap arounds and gift items like calendars, photo books, cups and mousepads.

She knew that it was going to be pretty costly to get up and running, but judging on what she had seen of the general scene in that part of Albuquerque, art was a big draw and there was a good chance that the business would have a successful return on the investment in a reasonable timeframe.

She made up a spread sheet on her computer and began tossing together numbers and ideas.

Before she knew it it was almost time to go pick up Debbie. She made her way upstairs to put on some more sensible clothing. Showing up at her daughter’s school in a nightshirt was likely not the best idea.

She quietly made her way into their bedroom. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her lover sprawled out on the bed. Her bottom half was loosely covered with the tangled sheets. Her entire upper half was bare and was an absolutely beautiful sight to see. She was lying on her stomach and her wild red curls were spread out on the pillow. Her face was mostly on the pillow and her breathing was deep and even. Her beauty took Allie’s breath away and at that moment all she wanted to do was crawl back on the bed and run her hands and mouth over her bare back.

Her core throbbed with desire and she moaned quietly. She wanted to make love with Bea again. Actually, she never seemed to want anything but that. One thing was plain and clear, their desire for one another was not diminishing at all. She wanted Bea as much now, if not more, than she did from the first moment she saw her.

She sighed and went quietly to the drawers and grabbed some shorts and a multi-colored maternity top. She dutifully put on a bra and then went to the restroom to try and do something quickly with her very tousled hair.

She brushed her hair and put it up in a messy bun. She went over and leaned down and kissed Bea lightly on her shoulder and made her way back downstairs.

 

She picked up Debbie and decided to drop by the grocery store for some fresh fruits and vegetables and get Debbie an açaí bowl. 

Debbie was very talkative about her day. “Hannah came back to school and we played at recess. Do you think she could come and spend the night again sometime?”

“Sure, Debs. Let’s talk it over with your Mommy and make a plan.” Allie suddenly felt like such an insensitive human. She had not called to check on Nora for many days. She had gotten caught up with the excitement of the visit with Bea’s parents and all of the emotions that went along with that. She made a decision to call her later that evening and see how she was getting along. 

After getting a few groceries as well as the ingredients to make strawberry shortcake, the two made their way back home.

By the time they got back, Bea was awake and in the shower. Allie put everything away and made a tossed salad and wrapped some potatoes in foil to bake in the oven.

Soon, Bea made her way downstairs and found Allie and Debbie at the table doing the little girl’s homework. The blonde had her arm resting atop Debbie’s shoulders and was playing with a stray curl.

She could not help but smile. It warmed her heart that Allie loved her daughter as if she was her own.

“Hello, ladies,” she said coming up behind them and wrapping them up in a squeeze.

“Mommy,” Debbie said, excitedly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” She lifted the girl and hugged her tightly. Her eyes met Allie’s over the little girl’s shoulder and she smiled.

Allie blew her a kiss and stood up making her way to the stove. She turned the oven on to preheat it and then told Bea she had seasoned the chops and wondered if she would mind cooking them on the grill.

“Not at all. You’ve been busy.”

“Yeah. I did a little bit of cleaning and shopping. I also worked on some ideas for the studio that I would like to go over with you.”

“Okay. How about after breakfast tomorrow morning? I want to spend some time with Debs this evening before I head back to work.”

“That would be perfect. Speaking of breakfast, how was yours this morning with Franky?”

Bea was momentarily lost for words. “Umm, it was good. We ate at the diner,” Bea stammered. “We just caught up on some things.”

“What things, babe?”

Bea thought fast and said, “I want to take you away for a weekend. Before the baby is born. And we were discussing whether she would keep Debbie.”

“Really, babe? Where are we going? I am so excited.”

“Well, ummm, I don’t know quite yet. And I want it to be a surprise.”

Allie came up to Bea and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I have ways of making you talk,” she said. She placed a light kiss on her lips and then moved her mouth over to Bea’s ear. “In fact, I know that I have ways of making you scream,” she whispered.

Bea’s mouth went dry and she felt the seemingly ever present throbbing of her core.

“Allie, I’m not going to tell you so you might as well give up.”

The blonde pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “But Bea, I hate surprises. Can you at least give me a hint?”

Bea laughed and said, “It will be quiet and romantic. For now that is all I know.”

Allie huffed, “That is so unfair. Franky knows but I don’t.”

“She does not know. Like I said, we just talked about it briefly.”

“Okay. Well, I think we should take Debbie outside for a while. The potatoes will need to cook for a while.”

Bea’s phone signaled a text message. It was from Franky.

BRIDGET WILL PICK UP ALLIE AND DEBBIE AT 9:00 SATURDAY MORNING. WANT TO MEET AT THE DINER AND THEN GO SHOPPING?

SOUNDS GREAT. I WILL LET ALLIE KNOW. SEE YOU THEN.

Bea turned to Allie and said, “Bridget is going to pick up you and Allie Saturday morning. She wants to take you out to buy something for the baby. Debbie will be joining you.”

“That sounds like fun,” Allie said. “What will you be doing?”

“Well, I will be coming home and sleeping.” Bea hated being untruthful to Allie, but she wanted so much to surprise her. “Speaking of that. I had an email from the Dean at UNM School of Medicine. He asked if I would consider a position as an instructor. I would like to get more details. As much as I love the ER. The hours I work now are long and I miss sleeping with you.”

“So it would be a daytime position,” Allie asked.

“Yes. I think I would like to discuss it with him. See what the offer is and get more details.”

Allie closed the space between them. “Ultimately it is your decision, babe. But, I would love to go to bed at night, wrapped around you and wake up the same way. We have our nights together every few days and I treasure them. But to have that every night would be amazing. Not that I don’t thoroughly enjoy our naps.”

Bea pulled her close. “I could not agree with you more. I will set up an appointment time on one of my days off next week.”

“Sounds great. I also spoke to my Dad. I think they will be coming around the 23rd and staying the weekend.”

“I am anxious to meet him, Allie. I know you are also excited about seeing him.”

“I am,” she said. “I can’t wait to show him our lovely little family.”

They held each other briefly until Debbie came in and said, “Mommy can we play something.”

“You go ahead, Bea. There is plenty of time to do that before it is time to cook the meat.”

Bea followed Debbie out of the kitchen and out onto the patio.

She looked at the time and decided she would give Nora a quick call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for your comments and kudos. I am beyond humbled. We still have so far to go. Hang in there with me. Once Summer is over, I will have more time to devote. For now though, I have a really pretty yard...Flowers, fruit..and no weeds...So the time spent is well worth it. Be Blessed-B


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie has a visit with Nora. And a couple of interesting propositions

Chapter 63

 

“Allie, it’s so good to hear from you.”

“Nora, I am so sorry I have not called sooner. I’m not going to make excuses. How are you getting along?”

“I am much better. Almost back to full health.”

“I’m so happy to hear that. Debbie said Hannah was back at school.”

“Yes. We decided since Jess is no longer an active threat, that it would be better for Hannah to stay in her school.”

“Well, Debbie is certainly happy about it. In fact, she was hoping we could have her over for a sleepover.”

“That would be fine. I am back at my house now so it is not far.”

“Great. How about we have her Friday night? Send her bag with her and I will pick them both up at school.”

“That sounds good. What else is new with you and Bea?”

“Well, her parents came to visit for several days. We went to the balloon fiesta. I was really nervous but overall, it went very well. Mama and Dad are wonderful.”

“You are very special, Allie. I am sure they see how much you love their daughter.”

“That I do. So, ummm, what about you and the hot paramedic?”

Nora blushed even though Allie could not see her. “Things are good. I really care about her, Allie. She is really amazing. She helped get Hannah to and from school while I recuperated. I really hated having to come back to this house, but until the divorce is finalized I know we have to be very careful. Jess has not responded to the summons so that is certainly not helping anything. I have also been applying for jobs but have had no luck with that either.”

“What type of work are you looking for?”

“Well, my degree in in Business, but I have never worked so I guess I am looking for some type of entry level position that I can get my feet wet with.”

“Are you okay financially for a while?”

“Yes, but I really don’t want to end up spending everything I have.”

“You know, I am going to be opening up my own photography studio after the baby is born. I have also decided to have it also be an art gallery. I could use someone with a knowledge of business to help get that set up. Would you be interested in something like that?”

“Starting up a business from scratch sounds like a challenge. I think that sounds like something that would be exciting.”

Allie had a sudden inspiration and said, “Maybe we could go in as business partners? You could manage the numbers and I will manage the art and photography portion.”

“I don’t have enough money to help start a business, Allie.”

“If you can help me get the business off the ground, I can fund it. I would need you to arrange for inventory and help me get a contractor for the renovations. Then, the physical stamina to stock shelves and hang portraits and paintings. As much as I would like to be able to do a lot of that, soon I won’t be able to.”

“That sounds like something I could certainly do. What area are you looking to put your studio?”

“I have actually already rented a location in Nob Hill. Bea and I were out one afternoon and when I saw it, I knew it would be the perfect location.”

“Maybe we could go look at it together and see what we are going to need to do.”

“That would be great. How about Tuesday? I could pick you up and we could have lunch and then go check things out.”

“That sounds perfect. I will see you Saturday then. What time do you want me to pick Hannah up?

“Late afternoon? Around 3 o’clock?”

“Great. See you then. And Allie, thank you so much for giving me this chance.”

“You may not be thanking me later when you see all the work it entails.”

“I don’t shy away from hard work.”

“Alright, well have a great evening.”

“You too.”

Allie was very excited and told Bea about her conversation with Nora as she was getting ready for work.

“Wow, Allie. That seems like it would be a win-win situation for both of you.”

“I know I should have discussed it with you first, but the idea came on so quickly and felt so right, I just couldn’t wait.”

Bea walked over and stood in front of Allie and put her hands on her shoulders. “Allie, you are your own woman. And you have every right to make decisions on your own. We will sit down and talk about everything in the morning. But, you don’t have to worry about me. I know you will be successful. And I will be with you every step of the way. But, having some autonomy is important for everyone. I love you, Allie. And I believe in you.”

She leaned in and kissed the blonde’s plump lips and then turned away and finished getting ready.

She took Allie by the hand and they walked to Debbie’s room and she hugged and kissed her.

At the garage, as always, the two women found it hard to let go of each other. They kissed deeply and finally Bea pulled back. “I hate leaving you. I am really going to give that position at the University a look. I’m happy now, but would be so much happier if I got to spend every night in your arms.”

“Me too, babe.” Allie kissed her once more and then Bea climbed into the car. “ Be careful. I love you so much.”

As always, Allie waited until the garage door closed fully before turning out the light and locking the door.

She went back upstairs and helped Debbie get ready for bed. The little girl fell asleep quickly and Allie headed to the office on the landing. She had just opened her laptop, and was going to do some searches for inventory, when her phone rang.

Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was Bea. Good grief. Get a grip. She just left. But it turned out to be Michael.

“Dad, hi.”

“Hey there, Allie. So, Ellen and I booked our flight for the 23rd. We will get there at 5:30. We’d like to take you girls to dinner that evening.”

“Thank you, Dad, but that is not necessary. We can make dinner when we get home.”

“We really want to. I’d like to try some of your New Mexico Chile. See how it stacks up.”

“You’re in for a treat. That’s for sure.”

“Ask Bea which place she recommends and we will go with her choice.”

They chatted for a few more minutes and Allie mentioned her idea about the photography/art studio.

“Why don’t you let me take a look at it while I’m there. I know my way around construction after all.”

“Dad, I would never expect you to come here just to work.”

“Listen, baby. I really would like to be able to do something like this for you. Make up for me not trying to find you sooner. It would really mean a lot to me.”

“Okay, Dad. Then I graciously accept your help. You may regret it later though.”

“I’m done with regrets, Allie. From this moment on, I am going to do everything I can to make sure we stay in each other’s lives. After all, I’ve got a granddaughter I need to get to know, and a new baby on the way. I am going to treasure every moment we have together.”

Tears ran down Allie’s cheeks. “I will too, Dad. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Neither can I. We will be in touch between now and then, but the 23rd cannot come soon enough for me.”

They said their goodbyes and Allie went back to her laptop and started looking at places that she could start getting some inventory.

She also thought about advertisement. She would run specials and place some ads in the newspaper. She also decided since she could not really do a lot physically, she might as well start building a website.

She worked on the website for a couple of hours and then started getting sleepy. She sent a quick text to Bea and then got ready for bed.

The bed was still a rumpled mess and she took time to make it before sliding in under the blankets. She pulled Bea’s pillow up to her face and inhaled deeply. She missed her girlfriend but having her scent provided her some comfort and it was not long before she fell asleep.

 

As soon as Hannah fell asleep, Nora sent a text to Yolanda.

HEY ANGEL. TEXT ME WHEN YOU CAN. I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU.

Nora had decided since Hannah was going to be away for the night, maybe she would be able to see the hot Latina.

After they had spent the one night making love, all she could thing about was when they could be together again. And it seemed an opportunity had fallen right into her lap. Now all she needed was a little luck. Maybe Yolanda did not have to work or could switch shifts.

Her phone dinged. 

HI THERE, SWEETHEART. PROPOSITION AWAY

HANNAH IS SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH DEBBIE SMITH ON FRIDAY NIGHT. WHAT’S THE CHANCE THAT YOU AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER.

LUCK MUST BE ON OUR SIDE. I AM OFF FROM WORK ON FRIDAY. I DO HAVE A GIG, THOUGH. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO THE CLUB AND THEN WE COULD DO SOMETHING AFTER. I KNOW IT WOULD BE LATE.

Nora’s imagination went South and she wondered exactly what they could do after.

SOUNDS GOOD. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO SEE YOU PERFORM. SHOULD I MEET YOU AT THE CLUB OR WHAT?

COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AFTER YOU DROP HANNAH OFF. I WILL COOK OR BETTER YET TAKE YOU TO DINNER

THAT SOUNDS PERFECT

The phone was silent for a couple of minutes and Nora though she must have gotten busy.

Yolanda was however not busy, but deep in thought. She had no right to ask but she wanted for Nora to stay over. She did not want to push her but she could not stop herself.

Instead of texting, she walked away from the other paramedic who was grabbing some coffee.

Nora smiled when her phone rang.

“Hi! I’m so glad you called. I have missed your voice.”

“I’ve missed yours too. So damn much. Hannah doing alright?”

“She is doing just fine.”

“Umm, listen. And it is okay if you say no. No pressure.”

Yolanda took a deep breath before she decided to just spit it out.

“Would you want to say overnight?”

“I thought you’d never ask. Yes. There is nothing I would like more than to go to a sleepover myself.”

“That would be amazing. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t.....”

“Oh I want. Trust me. Being in bed with you again would be a dream come true. I have relived our last night together many, many times. And it has left me hungry for more,” she whispered.

Yolanda felt a slow burn in her core that quickly turned into a deep ache.

“God, Sweetheart,” she moaned. “You’re killing me. A sleepover it is. I gotta roll. We just got dispatched.”

“Be careful, okay.”

“Will do.” 

Nora disconnected the call and wrapped her arms around her middle. She smiled brightly and said to herself, “Better try and find something to wear for the special night. Well, the first part of it. The second part, I don’t thing I will need to worry about clothing.”

 

The next morning after eating breakfast and getting Debbie to school, Allie and Bea sat at the table with the laptop open.

Allie opened the spreadsheet along with some images of how she would like the studio to look.

“Wow, Allie. This looks very impressive. I think these are great ideas.”

“Yes. I really want to use some of the space to display a variety of artwork. Help some amateur artists get their paintings displayed. She paused and then looked Bea in the eyes. She placed her hand on top of the redhead’s. “I’d really like you to paint something to put in there. It would mean so much to me.”

“Allie, I’m really not that great of an artist. There are, I’m sure, many young artists who would love the opportunity to display their art,” Bea said, blushing.

“And I will give them the opportunity, babe. But, I want something of yours. Not to sell necessarily. I just want a piece, or multiple pieces, to display in the shop.”

“Allie, I haven’t painted in years. I don’t even know if I would be any good at it anymore.”

“Well, promise me that you will try.”

“Okay, baby. I promise.”

“I talked to Dad last night and he and Ellen will be here on the 23rd. Their flight gets here around 5:30 PM. He wants you to pick your favorite place for New Mexican cuisine and they want to treat us to dinner.”

“Alright. Then I will make reservations at El Pinto. It is amazing. It’s funny that I have not yet taken you there.”

“Well, I will take your word for it.”

“Oh, and I asked one of my colleagues to stay for a couple of hours this evening while we go to the class at the YMCA.”

“Shit. I had forgotten. I need to check in with Marilyn. I can’t believe I let it slip my mind.”

Bea yawned and Allie closed her laptop. “Looks like someone is sleepy. Come on, babe. Let’s get you to bed. I will lie down with you for awhile. I am glad tonight is your last night for 3 nights. I can’t wait to have you here all day and night for a few days.”

“I can’t either. I am going to try and set up something with the Dean for next week. The more I think about it, the more I think it would be a good change.”

“Whatever makes you happy will make me happy.”

Allie laid down with Bea for about a half hour. It did not take Bea long to fall asleep, but Allie stayed for awhile anyway. She loved snuggling with her girlfriend. She finally forced herself up and went downstairs and called Marilyn.

“Hi, Marilyn. It’s Allie. Sorry I have not been in touch. We were so busy last week with Bea’s parents that it slipped my mind that today was the day you are starting.”

Marilyn laughed. “I had not forgotten. I was just going to call you myself. So what time would you like me to come this afternoon?”

“Come on by around 2 o’clock. We will get reacquainted and then you can go with me to pick up Debbie. That way you will know where her school is. Then you will have a few hours to spend with her before Bea and I head to our class.”

“That sounds good. I will see you then.”

 

Later that afternoon, Bea and Allie were both confident that Debbie was going to get along just fine with Miss Marilyn. They left them at the kitchen table coloring.

The class went well and the instructor announced that they had completed the preliminary parenting classes.

“Depending on your due date, we like to start your Lamaze classes about six weeks prior. There are three classes you will need to attend. So I have sign up sheets here for any of you that are interested.

Bea and Allie signed up for a class that started the week after Thanksgiving.

When they got home, Marilyn was in the den crocheting and Debbie was already asleep.

“Debbie was bathed and went to bed very quickly after I read her a story. She is a precious little girl. I am going to really enjoy taking care of her.”

“We feel the same, Marilyn. For the next few weeks, how about you plan on three afternoons per week. That way Allie can get out and go work on her studio.”

“That sounds fine. So when will I come back?”

“How about Monday, Tuesday and Thursday next week?”

“Sounds good.”

Bea had an idea and offered to walk Marilyn to her car.

“Would you be willing to stay for entire days and nights, say for a long weekend?”

“Of course. As long as I have plenty of notice.”

“Great! I am planning a surprise trip for Allie and our friends would gladly watch Debbie. But, I think since you are going to be our nanny, you would be the perfect choice.”

“When are you thinking?”

“How about the second weekend in November?”

“I will mark that down. See you next week, Dr. Smith.”

“Oh please call me Bea. No need for formalities.”

“Alright, Bea. Good night.”

Bea headed back into the house with joy in her heart. She could not wait for Saturday. She now just needed to decide where to take Allie. And where she would ask her to spend her life with her. As her wife. 

She sighed and climbed the stairs so she could change into her scrubs and get ready for another shift.

 

Nora had taken time to primp for her night with Yolanda. She had gone through her closet looking for something stylish, but sexy.

She ended up wearing an electric blue button up shirt, that she left unbuttoned enough to show some cleavage. She had found an old pair of jeans that fit her long lean body like a glove. She finished off with a pair of black high heeled ankle boots.

Underneath the clothing she had opted for a silky black camisole and a black lacy thong.

She put on makeup for the first time in probably two years. The eyeliner and eyeshadow made her icy blue eyes stand out and created a very wild and carefree look that was sexy and bold. 

She had spiked up her jet black hair and once she added the leather jacket, she was convinced that Yolanda would not know what hit her.

She sprayed on some cologne and grabbed the overnight bag she had packed. 

It took her almost an hour to get across the river as it was rush hour and Paseo Del Norte was backed up and moving very slowly.

The closer she got, the more excited she got. She had not seen the sexy Latina for several days. They had stayed in contact by text and phone calls, but it was not the same as being together, face to face.

She pulled into the driveway and Yolanda came out the front door.

Nora’s heart skipped more than a beat and desire spread throughout her entire body before settling between her legs.

Yolanda was dressed in black jeans, a Pretenders t-shirt and was also sporting a leather jacket of her own.

She had a bright smile on her face and her dimples were popping.

She walked to the driveway and Nora rolled down her window. Her eyes perused Yolanda’s body from the tips of her biker boots all the way up to her deep brown eyes. “Going my way, sexy lady?”

“Anywhere you want to go.” She leaned in and kissed Nora on her cheek and said, “Pull into the garage. We will go in my truck.” Nora pulled into the open garage and turned off the ignition.

Yolanda walked over and opened the car door and almost had to pick her jaw up off the floor when Nora stepped out of the car and stood up.

“You...ummmm...look....wow....” 

Nora smiled knowing her appearance had the desired effect.

She raised her hand up and placed it on the Latina’s cheek. “You are looking very incredible yourself.” 

Yolanda could not stop herself from wrapping her arms around the slender waist and pulling her up against her body. 

They both moaned when their bodies came into contact. They crashed their lips together and kissed each other sensually, tongues mingling.

Yolanda pushed her up against her car and pinned her there with her leg pressed between her thighs.

Nora moaned and rolled her hips.

They pulled apart when breathing became necessary.

They were both gasping for breath.

“God...I want you...” Nora gasped.

“I’m right there with you, sweetheart. But, we are going to have to wait until later. I made reservations at High Noon and I need to be at the club by 7:30.”

“I’d rather have you for dinner,” Nora said in a very raspy voice.

“Oh, me too, but I really want to take you out. Besides, it will be hours before we can eat.”

“Okay. But, we will be continuing this when we get back.”

“You better believe it,” she said, leaning in for what was intended to be a gentle, chaste kiss. 

But, when their lips met, hunger took over and the kiss immediately deepened. 

Nora twined her hands in Yolanda’s curls and held on, moaning into the full, soft lips.

Yolanda pulled back and Nora gasped at the fire that was burning in the soulful brown eyes. 

“Okay, angel,” she said, removing her hands and holding them up in surrender. “I will be good. For now.”

“If you only knew.....”

Nora raised her hand and placed her fingers on Yolanda’s lips. “I do know.”

Yolanda took in a ragged breath. “Do you have anything you need from your car?”

“Yes. My keys, purse and my overnight bag.”

The Latina opened the car doors and retrieved the items and locked the car. She led the way to the door that led them into the laundry room.

“Let me put this in the bedroom.”

Nora started following her.

“Sweetheart, don’t follow me. If you do, there is no way I will not be able to toss you on my bed and.....”

Nora giggled. “Okay. But, I fully expect you to toss me there later.”

Yolanda smiled but didn’t say anything. Her body was on fire and the burning deep in her core was taking control of her mind. She placed the suitcase just inside the door. She had placed several candles in the bedroom hoping to make love to Nora in the wavering light that the candles would provide. Somehow, she did not see herself being able to maintain her patience long enough to light the candles. She would make every effort though. She wanted tonight to be perfect.

She headed back toward the kitchen and found Nora standing in front of her bookshelves looking at the many family photos she had displayed there.

“You have such a lovely family.”

“I’m very fortunate. Umm, are you ready to go? Traffic will still be a mess and it does take some time to get to Old Town.

“Yes. I’m ready.” Oh god, am I so damned ready.

 

After a very quiet yet comfortable dinner, they walked back to Yolanda’s truck. 

Yolanda opened the door and Nora turned and smiled. “Thank you. Dinner was delicious.” 

She leaned in and kissed the full lips gently and pulled back. “Can’t wait for dessert.”

Yolanda laughed while Nora climbed in and after shutting the door, she went around and got in the driver’s side.

Nora waited patiently for Yolanda to get her seatbelt on and then reached over and placed her hand on her thigh.

Yolanda felt the heat from her hand and it took all of her restraint to stop herself from unhooking the seatbelt and sliding over and kissing the sexy woman senseless. 

She took in a shaky breath and started the truck. After backing out and putting the transmission into drive, she moved her right hand down and covered Nora’s hand with her own. She loved how right it felt for them to be together. Everything was easy. Their conversation flowed easily. Everything about Nora Williams was perfect. With the exception that legally, she belonged to someone else. 

But despite that, Yolanda had lost her heart and could only hope that someday they could be together without there being any deterrents. At least they had tonight. And for now, that would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this update. I am sorry for the delay. Have some issues I am dealing with along with 100+ degree heat for the last three days. So lots of watering. Praying for rain.
> 
> On a side note, some of you have said you’d like to see pictures of the yard and some of the things I write about. Feel free to follow us on YouTube and Instagram Camp Hoes On Board. My lovely wife has done a wonderful job with that.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The club was in the middle of the downtown area and once they parked, Yolanda opened the back door and grabbed her guitar case and they began walking out of the garage and started walking around down the sidewalk.

Nora gazed at her out of the corner of her eye. She was excited about seeing her perform. She tentatively touched Yolanda’s fingers with her own and smiled when she felt her ease her fingers between her own.

Once inside, Yolanda ordered Nora a glass of wine and found her a table that was not too far from the stage. It was on the edge of the dance floor that would soon be full of people moving to the music.

There were three other members of the band who were setting up. 

Nora watched in fascination as they set up their instruments and began doing a sound check. 

The bar was quickly filling up, and by the time they started their opening number More Than A Feeling, a song made popular in the 70’s by the band Boston, the place was packed.

After their first set ended, Yolanda came over to check on Nora and she brought her band mates over and introduced them.

There was Jimmy who played drums, Simon on bass and Erica who was on keyboards. 

Erica was a beautiful blonde and for a moment Nora found herself to be a little jealous. However, those thoughts quickly faded when she saw her grab Jimmy’s hand. The look between the two of them was convincing. They were obviously very much in love.

They all said they were happy to meet her before heading to the bar to get a cold drink. 

Yolanda went to the bar and got herself a cold beer and brought Nora another glass of wine.

“I hope you’re having a good time.”

“Oh, I am. There is this absolutely sexy singer onstage that is keeping me very entertained,” she said, smiling mischievously.

Yolanda smiled at the teasing in the glacier-like eyes that were anything but icy.

After finished her beer, Yolanda stood up and headed back to the stage. 

Once all the members were back in place, Yolanda thanked the crowd and asked them if they were having a good time. 

The crowd cheered and there were a bunch of “hell yeah’s” that were heard over the din.

“Great. Well let’s get this party hopping.”

Yolanda began strumming her electric guitar with the opening notes of You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC. Jimmy the drummer took lead vocals on this song, with Yolanda singing harmony.

The dance floor went wild and Nora could not help but stand up and head there herself. She held her clutch in her hand and maneuvered herself until she was standing right in front of Yolanda.

She began gyrating her long, sexy body to the rocking beat, never taking her eyes off of the hot Latina.

Yolanda had no idea how she was able to maintain her composure watching her sexy pixie shaking her shapely hips and moving her hands and shoulders.

After the song ended, Nora winked and headed back to her table.

 

As the night progressed, Yolanda had joined her at her table during her breaks and each time they moved closer and closer to each other. 

Nora was a little tipsy from her several glasses of wine and this made her bold. She ran her fingers up Yolanda’s hard thigh under the table, stopping very close to her throbbing center.

She hissed and reached down lacing her fingers between Nora’s. “Easy there, sweetheart.”

“Aw, you’re no fun. Can I at least have a tiny kiss?” Her glacier eyes sparked with mirth, and desire.

Yolanda did not hesitate a bit and leaned in and pressed their lips together for a couple of seconds, pulling back before the kiss could become heated.

“This is my last set, sweetheart. I can’t wait to get you home.”

“Oh, trust me. I can’t either.”

She went back onstage and after a few songs, she made full eye contact with Nora and played one note and started singing.

Got brass in pocket  
Got bottle I'm gonna use it  
Intention I feel inventive  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice

Got motion restrained emotion  
Been driving Detroit leaning  
No reason just seems so pleasing  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice

Gonna use my arms  
Gonna use my legs  
Gonna use my style  
Gonna use my sidestep  
Gonna use my fingers  
Gonna use my, my, my imagination

'Cause I gonna make you see  
There's nobody else here  
No one like me  
I'm special, so special  
I gotta have some of your attention give it to me

Got rhythm I can't miss a beat  
Got new skank it's so reet  
Got something I'm winking at you  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice

Gonna use my arms  
Gonna use my legs  
Gonna use my style  
Gonna use my sidestep  
Gonna use my fingers  
Gonna use my, my, my imagination

'Cause I gonna make you see  
There's nobody else here  
No one like me  
I'm special, so special  
I gotta have some of your attention  
Give it to me  
'Cause I gonna make you see  
There's nobody else here  
No one like me  
I'm special, so special  
I gotta have some of your attention

Give it to me

 

By the time the song ended, Nora was on fire. All she could think about was getting out of there and being alone with the hot Latina.

She sat quietly at the table, her eyes never wavering from Yolanda’s face, eyes or body.

Yolanda was doing no better herself and could not wait for this set to be over. She had seen the look in Nora’s eyes and knew that she was just as fired up as she was.

She had also been admiring the flash of cleavage that was showing between the unbuttoned blouse.

She sang her last number and unplugged her guitar and quickly helped the rest of the band gather up their things. A couple of guys who were friends with Jimmy, helped him haul out his drums.

Yolanda grabbed Nora’s hand and leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Let’s go home, sweetheart.” She bit her earlobe and smiled when she moaned.

“Yes, let’s.”

They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand until they got to Yolanda’s truck. The Latina clicked the remote and unlocked the door and opened the passenger side one for Nora.

She started to climb in and then stopped. Yolanda looked at her questioningly. 

The icy blue eyes stared at the full lips and then she looked up and whispered, “Kiss me.” 

She grabbed the leather jacket with her hand and pulled Yolanda up against her and all but devoured her mouth.

They both moaned deeply as their tongues swirled.

Nora moved her hand inward and palmed one of Yolanda’s ample breasts.

The Latina responded by grabbing Nora’s shapely jean encased ass and pulling her directly into her center.

Voices carried through the parking garage and Yolanda reluctantly pulled back. “We need to go, sweetheart. I want you so bad, but you deserve better than a quickie in my truck.”

Nora looked around and did not see anyone. She grabbed the guitar case and threw it into the front seat and closed the door. She opened the back door of the crew cab and crawled in. “Good thing you have tinted windows.” She crooked her finger beckoning Yolanda to join her.

“Nora, you are too classy for this. I can wait until we get home.” 

The dark haired pixie shook her head and whispered, “You may be able to, but I can’t.”

Any resolve the Latina had dissipated as she moved into the backseat and closed the door. She pushed the lock on the key fob and tossed the keys into the front seat.

Nora pulled her in for a heated kiss and straddled her. She quickly pulled off her jacket and tossed it into front seat and leaned in and started pulling Yolanda’s off of her. As soon as the jacket was off she pressed her lips against the full lips and sucked her lower lip into her mouth. She moved her hands under the hem of the t-shirt and moved her hands up until she came to the bra. She pulled the bra up exposing the dark tipped breasts. She pulled on the hem and once she got it off, tossed the shirt aside.

Yolanda moaned and moved her hands between them and quickly undid the few remaining buttons on Nora’s blouse and spread it open. She pulled her mouth away and kissed her way down the side of Nora’s elegant neck and over her collar bone.

“I’ve been wanting to touch your breasts all night, sweetheart. You exposed just enough of them to tease me.”

“Mmmm, good. That means my plan worked.”

She worked her hands around the back and unhooked the flimsy bra and then raised the camisole above her breasts. She then leaned down and pulled a nipple into her mouth and sucked it between her teeth and gently bit down.

Nora moaned and ground her aching core against Yolanda’s pelvis. She pulled her up and kissed her and quickly moved her hands down and started undoing her jeans. “Take them off,” she cried.

Yolanda reached between them and started shimmying out of her pants taking her panties down too.

Nora crawled off and pulled her boots off quickly and worked hard pulling her tight jeans down her legs.

“Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be,” she said, laughing.

Yolanda gazed at her in wonder. She was beautiful in her silliness and she wanted her so damn bad.

Nora finally got her pants down and again crawled over and straddled Yolanda. She grabbed her hand and pulled it to her heated center. “God, fuck me now.”

Yolanda moved the thong to the side and moved her fingers across Nora’s swollen clit and down through her wet folds. She did not hesitate and moved her fingers quickly into the tight opening, stretching it gently as she moved her fingers deep inside. 

Nora cried out and began riding her fingers, grinding herself into the heel of Yolanda’s hand with every thrust of her hips. Her breathing was haggard and she was moaning loudly. “So good.....Don’t stop....please......I’ve been dreaming about this for days.”

Yolanda could not take her eyes off of the beautiful woman who was riding her fingers with abandon, her head thrown back. She was beyond aroused, but lived only for the moment that Nora would come undone. She reached her other hand and moved it behind Nora’s head and forced her to look into her eyes. When their eyes met, Yolanda gasped. The silvery eyes were full of fire and when she bit her lower lip, Yolanda almost came undone. 

“Come for me, sweetheart. I want to watch you come.” 

She watched as the other woman intensified her thrusting as she focused solely on Yolanda’s soft brown eyes.

“I-I’m so close....” she cried out. “I can’t stop......oh, yes....fuck....oh my god, yes.....”

Yolanda felt her walls tighten before they began spasming rapidly. 

Nora did not stop moving her pelvis for several seconds and then collapsed onto the hot Latina. She was gasping for breath and shuddering.

Yolanda removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around Nora’s shaking body and held her close.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

After a few minutes, Nora’s breathing normalized and she pulled back slightly and leaned in and kissed Yolanda gently. “That was amazing, angel.” She crawled off Yolanda’s lap and told her to lay back. 

She reached down and pulled off her boots and helped take the black jeans completely off of her lower legs. 

Once she had her lower half completely naked, she laid down on top of her and kissed her passionately.

She moved her hand between them and rubbed Yolanda’s swollen clit several times making her moan.

“Sweetheart, I need you...I want you....in me.....please.....”

Nora smiled and moved her fingers down through the wetness and slid them easily into the tight opening.

Yolanda moaned and raised her hips, taking the fingers deeper inside. “Oh, Jesus, yes....Just like that.”

“I am going to love making you come undone,” Nora said before biting Yolanda’s lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. She used her thigh to push her hand in and out of the slick crevice. “I’m going to give you everything I have.....and then I am going to take everything you can give.”

Yolanda grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together. The kiss was all consuming and they both moaned.

After several long moments kissing passionately, Yolanda pulled back gasping for air.

“I’m so close....please don’t stop.....you feel so good inside me....oh, god....so fucking good.”

Nora could feel her walls closing in around her fingers and knew she was going to come. “Come for me, angel. I want to watch you and feel you....”

Yolanda cried out, “Yes....I’m right there....take me over....”

Nora curled her fingers and with a few more thrusts, Yolanda’s back arched and she moaned loudly.

Nora pressed her lips against Yolanda’s neck, just under her ear and whispered, “You’re so beautiful. And so fucking hot. Take me home.”

Yolanda gasped for breath and held Nora close to her until she was able to control her breathing.

“We have to get dressed before we do that.”

Nora laughed. “Well, we better start gathering up our clothes.”

Nora adjusted her bra and started buttoning up her shirt and reached up and gently pushed Yolanda’s breasts back up into her bra and pulled back from her and reached around until she found the t-shirt and put in over her head and then moved over onto the seat. She reached down on the floorboard and found her jeans, one leg inside out.

Yolanda had found her own jeans and was shimmying into them. “I am not sure where my underwear are, but I guess they will turn up.” She laughed and fumbled around until she was able to locate her boots and pull them on.

By then Nora was into her jeans and trying to button and zip them up. “As much as I enjoyed this, I feel like a naughty teenager.”

“Me too. Here, I found your boots. Let me help you put them on.”

Once they were both put back together, Yolanda leaned over the front seat and found her keys and unlocked the doors and quickly looked around before jumping out.

“It’s all clear.”

Nora scooted over and slid off the seat onto the concrete. She kissed Yolanda on the cheek and walked past her and climbed into the passenger seat.

They held hands as they drove across town.

“Are you hungry?”

Nora laughed and said, “Starving.”

“Okay, how about we stop and grab something at IHOP.”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Later after they ate and got back to Yolanda’s house, they went in and Nora excused herself and went into the guest bathroom. She used the restroom and then freshened up a little.

Yolanda had quickly gone into her bedroom and lit every one of the candles. The room was aglow in the soft candlelight and she smiled and went back to the living room to wait. She pulled off her boots and made herself comfortable.

Once Nora came out of the restroom, she joined Yolanda on the couch. She sat close to her and placed her arm over her shoulders.

“I had such and amazing time tonight. You are a great musician and singer.” She kissed her softly and pulled back. “And you are also an incredible lover. So incredible that I want you again.” She wove their hands together and stood up. “Take me to bed,” she whispered.

Yolanda stood quickly and reached down and put her arm under Nora’s legs and shoulders and lifted her up.

Nora wrapped her arms around the sexy Latina’s neck and gazed into her eyes. Warm brown met icy blue.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yolanda said.

She walked quickly down the hallway and used her elbow to turn off the hall light before going through the bedroom door.

Nora gasped when she saw all of the candles. “You did this for me?”

“No, I did it for me. I wanted to make love to you with candlelight bathing your beautiful naked body.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

She laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She crashed their lips together and whispered, “No more waiting. I am going to make you mine.”

 

Saturday morning Bea sent Allie a text telling her she was running late and would see her when she got back from her outing with Bridget.

Allie texted back almost immediately.

IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, BABE?

YES. WE JUST GOT EXTRA BUSY. YOU’LL BE OKAY WITH DEBBIE AND HANNAH TAGGING ALONG?

OF COURSE. IT WILL BE FUN. 

ALRIGHT. WAKE ME UP WHEN YOU GET HOME. 

I’D LOVE TO WAKE YOU UP...BUT YOU WOULD BE EMBARRASSED WHEN DEBBIE AND HANNAH CAME RUNNING INTO THE BEDROOM WONDERING WHAT ALL THE SCREAMING IS ABOUT

Bea felt the throbbing in her core and moaned quietly. 

THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO ME TONIGHT

YOU HAVE MY WORD. I LOVE YOU

I LOVE YOU TOO, BEAUTIFUL GIRL. SEE YOU LATER

Bea changed out of her scrubs and put on jeans and a white button up shirt she had snuck into her car.

Franky told her she would pick her up in front of the hospital.

She walked out into the round about and took a seat on a bench that was in the shade of a river willow.

Franky honked her horn briefly when she pulled up and Bea quickly made her way to her car.

“Hey. Thank you so much for this, Franky. I can’t tell you how much it means to me for you to help me today.”

“I am glad to do it, Red. Since it is early yet, I will even treat you to breakfast at Flying Star. Up for a great cup of coffee?”

“Yes. I’m actually starving too.”

Franky drove to the popular coffeehouse and parked. They went in and stood in line and looked at the overhead menu.

Bea chose the French Toast and Franky picked the Huevos Rancheros.

They took their coffee to a table in a quiet corner and waited for their food.

“So Red, I took time to map out four jewelry stores. I hope you will be able to find exactly what you are looking for at one of them.”

“I want something that is as unique as Allie.”

Franky laughed, “You’ve got it bad, Red.”

Bea blushed momentarily and then smiled. “I do. I am head over heels.”

“Have you decided where you are going to ask her?”

“I haven’t. I have not had much time to look into it. I do want to take Allie somewhere romantic. I was thinking maybe Ruidoso or maybe Angel Fire.”

“So somewhere in the mountains? You know I know of a place near Jemez Springs that has private cabins. Each has it’s own jetted tub and they are very romantic. Let me find the website for you.”

She looked at her phone and brought up the website for Elk Mountain Lodge. She scooted her chair closer to Bea so they could look at it together.

“Wow. That looks like a beautiful spot.”

“It’s breathtaking. They have several different cabins.”

Bea looked at the photographs from each room and when she opened the ones for the Royal Aspen Suite, she knew this would be a perfect romantic destination,

“This is exactly what I had in mind. Let me call and see if it is available the second weekend in November. By the way, we hired a nanny and she will stay over with Debbie. Not that I don’t appreciate that you would have gladly done it, but we are trying to give her hours and let Debbie get used to her.”

“It’s fine, Red. But I am going to come steal that little stinker one day soon. Bridget gets to hang out with her today and I am jealous.”

Bea laughed. “Just let me know and I will let you take her for the day or night or however long you want.”

“I will let you know.”

The owner of the lodge answered the phone and Bea was elated when she found out the cabin was available for the weekend she wanted. “I would like to reserve it now.”

The owner took Bea’s name, contact information and credit card number. 

“We look forward to seeing you next month, Bea.”

The waiter brought their breakfasts and they dug in with gusto. 

“So, have you and Bridget discussed the donor situation.”

“We have a bit. We are both agreeable to meeting your friend. And I am really excited about the whole thing so I would like to do that sooner rather than later.”

“I will text Julianna now if you want. She works in primary care so dinner would likely be best for her.” 

“That would be great and whatever works for her will be fine, Evenings of course would be best for Gidge and I.”

Bea sent the text and they ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Each lost in their own thoughts.

“So do you have any ideas at all as to what kind of ring you want to buy?”

“I want to see if I can find a blue diamond. I want it to match Allie’s eyes.”

“Wow! You really want to go all out. Blue diamonds are very pricy you know?”

“I am aware of that. She is worth every penny. I just want her to know that when I close my eyes, all I can see are hers. She has gorgeous eyes. Just like yours. Unique. Just like you.”

Franky blushed a little and laughed. “So I should expect that Gidge would pick a jade or emerald?”

“Are you planning on marrying her, Franky?”

“I was just ribbing you, Red. I know I want to spend my life with her and raise a child with her. Hell, I guess it would stand to reason that I would someday want to marry her.”

“So what kind of ring would you choose for her?”

“I really have no idea. I would really have to think about it. Something classy and elegant.”

“Well, I guess you will have an opportunity to look today.”

“I guess you’re right. But, really, today is about you buying a ring for Blondie.”

“Well it wont hurt for you to keep your eyes open.”

Bea got a text back from Julianna.

“She can do Thursday evening.”

“Sure. Tell her we can buy her dinner somewhere convenient.”

Bea relayed the message and got a quick response.

“7 o’clock at Olive Garden off San Mateo.”

“That’s perfect.”

Bea texted quickly and then smiled at Franky. “I gave her your number too in case something comes up.”

 

They left the cafe and headed toward the first jeweler. It was a well known chain store.

They went in and were greeted by a gentleman who asked how he could help them.

Bea cleared her throat and said, “I’m looking to buy an engagement ring.”

“Please follow me. I will show you our selections. Did you have any particular setting or stone you wanted?”

“I’m pretty certain I want to go with a blue diamond. Round stone.”

“Alright. I have a few in stock or we can do a special order if you don’t see anything in stock that suits your needs.”

He led them to an area of the store that had a large display of engagement rings both with and without the wedding bands.

“I have, it looks like, 4 blue diamond rings. Let me take them out so you can take a closer look.”

Bea looked at them closely but none of them were what she had in mind.

He offered to show her a catalog that had more.

“I really want to see them close up. But thank you. I think we will continue to shop around.”

He thanked them for stopping in.

“I really expected more of a choice, Franky. None of those were even remotely close to what is in my mind.”

“No worries. There are plenty of other jewelers.”

The next shop was a private jeweler and they had no blue diamonds at all but did suggest a jeweler in the uptown area that usually had a large sampling of engagement rings, many of them her own designs.

They thanked the woman and jumped back in the car.

“Boy, this is not turning out quite the way I planned.”

“Be patient, Red. I have a feeling about this next one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brass In Pocket by The Pretenders....personally I think it is one of the sexiest songs ever....Hope you enjoy. One day closer to Baby Novak-Smith


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

They arrived at Bijoux twenty minutes later. The store front was quaint and they were astounded once they walked in.

There was soft jazz playing in the background and they were greeted quickly by a young woman.

“Welcome to Bijoux. I’m Carol. How can I assist you today?”

“I am looking for an engagement ring. Specifically one with a blue diamond. And a matching wedding band.”

“Certainly. Follow me.”

She took them to a display case and pulled out a display with probably fifty different rings all adorned with blue diamonds that instantly reminded Bea of Allie.

“They’re beautiful.”

“My grandmother designs all of the jewelry in the shop. So if you see a particular metal or setting that you like, a diamond of your choice can be mounted.”

Bea’s eyes fell upon a round, sparkling stone with a split wedding band with accent diamonds halfway around both rings.

“This one is exquisite.”

“That is a vintage style setting. It is one of my grandmother’s most popular designs. The diamond is 2.73 carat weight. The side stone diamonds are a total of 5.70 carats.”

“I don’t need to look any further. This is exactly what I want.”

“Do you know her size?”

“Not really. But her hands are roughly the same size as mine.”

“Okay. We could make it a half size larger than yours and then you could bring it back for sizing if needed.”

“That would be perfect. What is the cost of this ring?”

“$8,200. Plus tax, of course.”

Bea did not hesitate for one second. “I’ll take it.”

“Alright. Well, let’s try this on for size for you and see if it needs to be sized up. This is a size 6 1/2.”

Bea put the ring on her left ring finger and knew it was the perfect choice. And it fit almost perfectly. It was only slightly oversized.

“I will box this up for you and meet you at the register.”

“Red, eight thousand dollars is a lot of money. Are you sure you want to spend that much?”

“I could not be more sure. I know it is a lot, but it could not be more perfect.”

Carol met them at the register and Bea pulled out her credit card.

“Congratulations. Your lady is very fortunate. You must love her very much.”

“I do.”

“And remember if it needs to be resized, just come back and my grandmother will do that free of charge.”

“Thank you. I am so happy. This ring is everything I was looking for.”

“I am so happy we have been able to satisfy your needs. Thank you.”

Bea and Franky went back to the car and got in.

“Now all I have to do is hope she says yes.”

“Trust me, Red. That is the least of your worries.”

 

Bea was glad she got home before Allie. She quickly ran upstairs and opened the hidden safe that was in her closet. 

She opened the ring box one last time and sighed. It was perfect. She could not wait for the time to pass so she could propose.

She hopped in the shower and then jumped in bed. She was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Allie and Bridget had a good time shopping for baby things. Bridget insisted on buying a high chair and she also got some gender neutral clothing for the baby.

They had lunch at a fast food restaurant so the girls could also play.

“How are you and Franky getting along? Seems like you two are in for the long haul.”

“I am deeply in love with her. We are talking about her getting artificially inseminated and it is all very exciting.”

“Bea has told me she has never known Franky to be with anyone for more than a night or two. She says she knows you are the one for her.”

“Well, it says a lot that I have her seal of approval.”

They both laughed.

“So, Allie, have you been okay as far as drug cravings?”

“I don’t miss them at all. I have been going to a lab once a week and providing a urine drug screen and I will ask my OB to do one at my upcoming appointment. Actually Franky has not said anything recently about the Joan situation. I need to touch base with her. I have been in this ‘Ballie’ bubble and had actually put those thoughts out of my head. I will call her later.”

“Maybe she has decided to give up.”

“You don’t know her. She is evil. And as much as I would hope she decided to give up, I just can’t imagine that she would.”

“Mama!” 

Debbie and Hannah came running over. 

“What is it Debbie?”

“I have a loose tooth!”

“Really? Let’s see.”

Debbie opened her mouth and used her finger to wiggle her right front tooth.

“See,” Debbie said.

“Looks like you will soon be losing your first tooth, kiddo.”

“Will it hurt?”

“No, baby. You will keep wiggling it until it gets really loose. Then you can just pull and it will come right out.”

“And will the Tooth Fairy come if I put it under my pillow?”

“Yep.”

“I hope I get a gazillion dollars!”

“It depends on whether it is a good tooth or not.”

“What do you mean, Mama,” Debbie asked, scrunching up her face.

Allie’s heart fluttered. She looks just like Bea when she does that.

“Well if you have been brushing your teeth like you are supposed to, then it will bring top dollar. The Tooth Fairy is very picky.”

“I brush my teeth twice a day, Mama. I brush ‘em real good.”

“Then you may end up with a good amount of money.”

Debbie giggled and then said, “Maybe I will get enough to buy my baby brother or baby sister something.”

“Oh, Debbie. You are going to be the best big sister ever,” Bridget said, smiling.

“I’m gonna read stories. Mama has been helping me learn.”

“That’s terrific, Debbie. Maybe you could read one to me someday.”

“You like stories, Dr. Bridget?”

“I love stories. Especially ones about princesses.”

“Me too.”

“I like those kind of stories too,” Hannah said shyly.

Allie smiled at the little blonde haired, blue eyed little girl. If I have a girl she might look a lot like Hannah.

“Well, Princess Hannah and Princess Debbie, we better head home.” She took Hannah’s little hand in hers, “Your Mom will be by to get you pretty soon.”

“Ok, Miss Allie.”

Bridget took Debbie’s hand and they went to the car.

Allie helped Hannah into the car and buckled her in. 

Hannah looked at Allie intently.

“Do you think I could hold your baby when it comes?”

“Of course you can.”

“I can’t wait,” she said, smiling.

“Me either.”

 

When they got back to the house, they unloaded everything and took it into the house via the garage. They had taken Bea’s car since it had the booster seats for the girls.

Bea had taken the Mustang. 

Allie smiled when she remembered how sexy Bea looked in the car.

Bridget carried the large box with the high chair in and left it in the den. 

“I’m going to get out of your hair. I have really enjoyed today, Allie.”

Allie hugged her and said, “Me too. Thank you so much for the baby things. It was not necessary.”

“I wanted to. I am anxious to meet the little one myself.”

“Hopefully, we will be meeting your and Franky’s little one pretty soon.”

“Fingers crossed.”

Bridget went over and hugged both Debbie and Hannah and said goodbye.

Allie put a movie on for them. It was almost 2 o’clock and Nora was expected at 3. 

She could not wait any longer. She just wanted to see Bea. She told herself she would do this quietly and not wake her up.

When she got to their bedroom, she smiled. Bea was lying on her side, in the middle of the bed and was hugging Allie’s pillow.

The blonde’s heart melted. God, I love her so much.

She quietly went over and sat on the edge of the bed. She used the tips of her fingers to gently touch the soft, but wild curls that were partially covering her face. 

Bea stirred a little, and Allie held her breath. She rolled onto her back and Allie gasped when the blankets slid down revealing her bare breasts.

She could no more stop herself from taking one of them in her hand, than she could fly. She lightly pinched the nipple between her thumb and the bottom of her index finger.

Bea moaned in sleep and arched her back, seeking more contact. Allie leaned in and kissed her gently and pulled back. She reluctantly moved her hand way from the supple breast she held gently in her hand.

The redhead’s eyes opened slowly and she whispered, “Hello, beautiful girl.” She raised one of her hands and touched Allie’s cheek gently. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“As are you, Bea Smith. But, I can’t stay here or I won’t be able to control myself.”

“So don’t,” Bea whispered, pulling Allie down on top of her and pressing her lips to the blonde’s neck, biting gently.

Allie moaned. “Bea, we have to stop. Debbie and Hannah....”

“Okay. You’re right. But, later tonight, you’re mine.”

“I’m always yours, babe.”

“Yes, you are. But, I want you coming undone and calling out my name.”

Allie moaned as her core throbbed with anticipation.

“Count on it.” She leaned in for one kiss and sat up before it could become heated. “I am going to head back down and check on the girls. Nora will be here soon.”

“Okay. I will get dressed and be down in a few minutes.”

Allie smiled over her shoulder as she walked out.

 

Nora could not stop herself from kissing Yolanda one last time and as always, it became heated.

She moaned and pulled away. 

“Last night was.....”

“Perfect,” Nora whispered.

“Yes. And I hope we can get together again soon. I’d also like to see Hannah.”

“Come to lunch tomorrow.”

“That sounds great. What can I bring?”

“Just you, my angel.” She leaned in and gave her a little kiss on her cheek and said, “I really have to go.”

“Okay. Um, I’m going to miss you, sweetheart.”

“Me too.”

 

About 45 minutes later, she arrived at Bea and Allie’s and was walking on air. She could not keep the smile off her face.

She rang the doorbell and Allie answered.

“Nora. Come in,” Allie said, pulling her into a hug. “You look great!”

“It’s good to see you, Allie.” She placed her hands on the blonde’s abdomen and said, “You are so beautiful, Allie. Pregnancy agrees with you.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Bea said, coming into the foyer. She also hugged Nora and commented on how good she looked.

“Thanks to you, I am almost 100% healed.”

“Care for something cold to drink or perhaps a cup of coffee?”

“Coffee sounds amazing,” she said. The near sleepless night and day was catching up to her and the caffeine boost seemed like a good idea. “Where are the girls? I’d love to go say hello.”

Allie led her to the den while Bea started the coffee.

Hannah rushed over when she saw her mother and Debbie followed right behind her.

Nora lifted Hannah up in her arms and hugged her. “Hey there, sweet girl. Did you have a good time?”

Hannah nodded and said, “We went shopping with Dr Bridget today. She got stuff for Miss Allie’s baby.” The little blonde shyly looked over at Allie and said, “She said I can hold the baby after it is born.”

“That’s so sweet of you Allie.”

“I consider Hannah a part of our family.”

Debbie smiled and said, “She’s like a sister, huh?”

“Right you are, Debs.”

Bea came in and said the coffee was brewing and asked the girls if they would like some juice and a snack.

Both girls ran toward her saying at the same time, “Yes. We’re starving.”

Nora and Allie laughed and followed Bea into the kitchen.

“Mommy! Guess what?”

“What, Debs,” Bea asked, smiling at her daughter.

She stuck her finger in her mouth and wiggled her tooth. “Mama says the tooth fairy will come and bring me money for it.”

“It looks like a good tooth.”

Bea was excited about the milestone in her daughter’s life but also was a bit melancholy. Debbie was growing up so fast.

While Bea poured some juice for the girls, Allie took some cheese slices, olives and pickles out of the refrigerator and put them in some serving dishes. She opened the pantry and came out with a box of crackers. She poured some into a large bowl and after putting everything on a tray, carried it to the table.

Bea asked Nora how she would like her coffee and afterward the three women went and sat out on the patio.

“Allie tells me the two of you are looking into becoming business partners.”

“I am so excited. Allie, I don’t know how to thank you for the opportunity. I have been applying for jobs and so far no one even called me for an interview.”

“It just feels right, Nora. So, you still up for a visit to the location on Tuesday?”

“Sounds good.” 

“Do you want me to pick you up? Sometime around 11 o’clock?” Allie wanted at least a couple of hours to cuddle with Bea. And maybe even do more than cuddle. The thought of making love to her tonight was making it hard to focus on anything.

“Sure. I’ll be ready.”

 

Nora and Hannah left around 4 o’clock and Bea suggested that they go out and get some pizza.

“We could go get pizza and maybe go to the park for a while. Let Debbie spend some time at the playground.”

Both Allie and Debbie readily agreed. 

Bea looked at Allie and said, “I’m kind of hungry now.”

Allie looked up and was immediately aroused by the look in the redhead’s eyes. She knew immediately she was not talking about food.

“I am too,” Allie whispered before biting her lower lip. 

“Well, I’m starving so we should go now,” Debbie said and the women laughed.

“Come on then, Debs. Let’s go get ready.” Allie took her hand and they started walking toward the steps. 

As she passed by Bea, she allowed her fingertips to drag along the redhead’s waist line. She smiled when she heard Bea hiss. Bedtime would not come too soon.

 

Later that evening after they got home and got Debbie bathed and ready for bed, Allie went into their bedroom and took off her clothes and got in the shower while Bea went down and checked the locks and turned out the lights.

When Bea made it to the bedroom, she followed the sounds of Allie singing in the shower stripping her clothes off along the way.

“Baby, you got me like oh, Mm. You love when I fall apart. So you can put me together and throw me against the wall. Baby you got me like aah, woo, aah.. Don’t you stop loving me. Don’t quit loving me. Just start loving me. Ooh. And babe, I’m fist fighting with fire, just to get close to you. Can we burn something babe? And I run for miles just to get a taste. Must be love on the brain. That’s got me feeling this way. It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good and I can’t get enough. Must be love on the brain, yea.”

Bea slid open the shower door and Allie smiled and then paused when she saw the dark eyes that were filled with desire and need.

She reached out and put her hands on Bea’s cheeks and held them there. Their eyes never wavering.

Bea moved her face slightly and nipped at Allie’s palm. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Allie? I want you. God, I need you.”

Allie stepped closer until their bodies were touching as best they could with the expanse of the blonde’s abdomen limiting their ability for complete bodily contact.

“Oh, yes, babe. I do know,” Allie whispered before pressing her plump lips against Bea’s waiting mouth. She licked the redhead’s lips asking for entry which was immediately granted.

The kiss was filled with lust and pure sexual need. They moaned simultaneously and deepened the kiss even more. 

Bea gently pushed Allie under the water and reached over and grabbed the loofah and squirted some body gel on it and after manipulating it with her hands until a thick lather formed, she began slowly washing Allie’s beautiful body. In between hungry kisses she gently scrubbed every inch of the blonde before gently turning her around and washing her back.

Allie moaned loudly when she felt Bea press up against her from behind. 

Bea whispered in her ear, “Is this making you wet?”

Allie’s knees almost buckled as her need weakened her overall musculature as desire coursed through her body and settled between her legs.

“Bea....yes...I am dripping wet,” Allie moaned. “Touch me please. I need you.”

Bea stood behind her and rand her hands up over her abdomen and took the heavy breasts into her hands and massaged them gently, tugging at her nipples and moaning when Allie ground her ass against her own throbbing clit.

“Allie, don’t distract me. I am on fire for you....God, only you...But, I want to make you come first...”

The blond weaved her fingers with Bea’s and continued to moan as Bea continued to caress her breasts and stimulate her nipples.

Allie moaned again and pulled one of Bea’s hands down over her distended abdomen to her center. With their hands intertwined, she rubbed herself erotically using her own hand to make Bea touch her throbbing clit. She rolled her hips into the redhead’s fingers and cried out. 

Bea was beyond excited by the turn of events. She found it erotically fulfilling having Allie move her hand to the area that she needed.

“Allie, keep doing that. Help me make you come undone. Make me touch you the way you want to be touched. It is so fucking arousing.”

Allie laid her head back onto Bea’s shoulder and said, “It’s fucking turning me on too.” She shuddered when Bea nipped at her neck before sucking her earlobe into her mouth. “Bea, fuck. I want you.....”

“You have what you need, beautiful. Do with it whatever you want.”

Allie moaned deeply and used her own fingers to separate two of Bea’s fingers and slowly push them into her tight opening. “Oh, god,” she said with a slight sob. 

Bea moaned breathlessly. Her core was throbbing and every time Allie pushed her fingers into herself, Bea felt it in her own body. “Allie,” she moaned as she rubbed herself against the blonde’s ass. She was seeking anything to take the edge off of her painful arousal. “You’re so amazing.”

Allie was focused on her own needs and beyond caring about anything but coming undone around Bea’s fingers. She was beginning to feel her legs trembling as her orgasm approached.  
“Bea! Babe, I’m so close....”

“Come for me, Allie,” Bea whispered. A whisper that turned into a moan when Allie separated a third finger and slid it inside herself alongside the already knuckle deep fingers. 

Allie grasped Bea’s hand tightly and made her fingers slide in and out of her in a rapid pace. Her breathing was ragged and soon she cried out, “Bea...oh, god...Bea...”

And Bea whispered, “That’s it, beautiful. Let go. I’ve got you.”

Allie let out a long moan and the orgasm exploded through her core. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she rode out the storm. She felt Bea behind her and leaned into her strength. She started trembling and her legs became weak. “Hold me, babe.”

“I’m right here, beautiful girl. I’ve got you and I am never, ever letting you go.” 

Allie sobbed and it was then Bea realized she was crying. She removed her fingers from her slick core and slowly turned her around to face her. “Allie? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Allie shook her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but her eyes never wavered from the concerned brown eyes. “I love you so much, Bea. I can’t tell you how happy you make me. I am not crying because I am hurt or sad. I have never been so happy in my life. Y-you are my everything.”

“You scared me, Allie. I thought I had hurt you,” Bea said as she pulled Allie up against her and held her. “I love you, too, Allie. I have never felt anything like what I feel for you. Every time we make love, I am amazed at how wonderful it is. What you.....what we just did...was the most erotic experience I have ever had. It was beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Bea crashed her lips against Allie’s and kissed her passionately. Her arousal soared and she moaned. “Come to bed, Allie. I need you.”

The blonde had recovered and she pulled away from Bea and turned the water off. She opened the shower door and grabbed a fluffy towel and began drying Bea off. As she dried off her legs she let her fingers gently graze the redhead’s swollen clit.

Bea moaned and took the towel from Allie and quickly dried her off and took her hand and led her to the bed. She fell back on the bed and Allie straddled her.

“Make love to me, Allie,” Bea begged.

Allie smiled and leaned in for a very heated kiss. She pulled back after several seconds, both of them gasping.

Allie slowly moved her fingers to Bea’s breasts and cupped them momentarily before leaning down and taking one, and then the other, into her mouth. 

Bea wove her hands into Allie’s hair and held her against her breast. She raised her hips seeking any kind of contact.

“Allie, please. I need you to touch me.”

The blonde slowly kissed her way down Bea’s abdomen, smiling when the muscles quivered and goosebumps appeared.

Allie maneuvered her body until she was kneeled between Bea’s open legs. She moaned when she saw juices dripping from the redhead’s core. “Oh, Bea, you’re so wet.”

Bea moaned and said, “Allie, you make me that way. I want you so much. Please, baby. Make love to me.”

Allie smiled and moved her hand up Bea’s thigh until she came to slick center. She moved her fingers through her wet folds before circling her sensitive clit. 

Bea bucked her hips and moaned, “Fuck me, Allie.....please....I want you in me.”

Allie straddled one of Bea’s thighs and slowly drug her fingers down to wet opening. She slowly eased two fingers into her. She pulled back until they were almost out and then slid them in again. 

Bea cried out, “More, Allie....and harder...oh, god.....please....”

Allie pulled out again adding a third finger and she used her own thigh to make forceful thrusts into Bea’s quivering core.

Every time she forced her fingers into Bea’s vault, her own clit ground into the redhead’s hard thigh. She was so turned on herself and knew she was going to come undone soon.

“Bea, do you feel how wet I am against your thigh? I’m so close to coming again....You’re so damn beautiful, babe.”

“You’re the beautiful one, Allie,” Bea said, gasping for breath. “You feel so good inside me...please keep fucking me....just like that.....I’m so close....”

Allie kept sliding against Bea’s leg and using her own thigh to fuck the redhead hard and deep. She could feel her walls getting tighter and knew she was close to orgasm. “Bea, look at me, babe.”

Bea opened her eyes and gazed into Allie’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I want to watch you come, babe. You feel so good clamped around my fingers,” Allie said, gasping for breath as she got closer and closer to her own release.

Bea moaned loudly as the orgasm ripped through her core. “Allie...oh, god....Allie....”

Seeing her lover come was all it took for Allie to follow her over the edge, where time stopped for a few seconds, before her world burst into a kaleidoscope of euphoria, ending with her being wrapped up in Bea’s loving arms.

Bea pulled Allie against her body and held her as tightly as she could. She kissed the side of her head and together they fell into a very satisfied sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all of you for following this story. I am working through some issues and my focus has not been as keen as I would hope. But, at the end of the tunnel, I am finally seeing light. Hugs-B
> 
> *Love On The Brain-Rihanna


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 66

On Sunday afternoon, Debbie lost her tooth after wiggling it off and on all day. Allie found a small box to put it in. 

Bea hugged the little girl and told her she was so proud of her for being brave. “Be sure and put it under your pillow tonight, little one.”

Debbie smiled and was adorable with the open area in the front of her mouth.

“I will, Mommy,” Debbie said. “Do you think the Tooth Fairy will bring me lots of money?”

“We will have to see. But, I’d say it’s a pretty valuable tooth,” Bea said, studying the tooth very intently.

Debbie said she could not wait to go to sleep and Bea smiled. She herself could not wait to go to bed either. Even though the previous night’s activities had been mind blowing, all she could think about was making love to Allie again.

 

Later that evening after getting Debbie into bed and reading Debbie a story, Bea and Allie walked hand in hand back toward their bedroom.

They went into the bathroom and Allie started stripping off her clothes. 

“What are you doing, Allie,’ Bea asked, her voice raspy when the blonde tossed her bra onto the floor.

“I need a shower, babe. Want to come wash my back?”

“I would be happy to assist you, m’lady.”

Bea quickly peeled off her own clothes and followed Allie into the shower.

Allie pulled her under the spraying water and leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle at first but quickly became heated when Bea bit the blonde’s lower lip and then licked her lips requesting entry.

Allie could in no way stop her body from responding to Bea’s kisses. She moaned loudly and used her hands to cup Bea’s very toned ass and pulling her as close as possible.

“Allie, I can’t seem to keep my hands to myself around you. I want you all the time. I honestly have never had such a craving for sex in my life.”

“That’s because you weren’t doing it with the right people. I am so glad it’s me you want.”

“I love you so much, Allie. Sometimes I’m afraid you are going to suddenly realize that you don’t want....”

Allie covered her lips with her fingers and shook her head. “Don’t even say it, babe. I am fully committed to you and our growing family. I have thought many times that I am not good enough for you and was afraid you would realize that you did not want a junkie in your life. Much less around Debbie.”

“Allie, you are not that person any more than I am the cowardly punching bag I used to be. You were unexpected. And then turned into the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Debbie loves her Mama just as much as I do.” Bea held Allie’s face between her hands and continued, “I assure you, I am in for the long haul. I am so in love with you, beautiful girl.”

“Oh, Bea. I am so in love with you too. I have never been so happy in my life.” She covered Bea’s hands with her own and leaned in. “I want you, babe,” she whispered before pressing her plump lips against Bea’s.

The redhead licked Allie’s lips and moaned when the younger woman sucked her tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Bea pulled back momentarily, breathless. “Let’s finish our shower and go to the bed. I want to touch all of you.”

“I’m not sure I can wait. But, I’ll try.”

Bea grabbed the loofah and squirted some body wash on it and scrubbed Allie’s back and squatted down and washed the back of both of her her legs. She moved around to the front of Allie’s body. When she gazed upward the first thing she saw was Allie’s labia. She moaned and fought against leaning in and licking her. She handed Allie the loofah and said huskily, “You better finish yourself up, baby. I-I want you too much.”

The blonde smirked and took the loofah and washed her chest, abdomen and arms before slowly moving it down her body to wash her private areas.

Bea moaned and turned away. She was throbbing and her heart was racing. She suddenly felt the loofah on her back and turned around facing Allie and moaned when Allie began scrubbing her chest, breasts and abdomen. “God, Allie. Your fucking killing me, babe.”

Allie handed her the loofah and said, “Hurry up and finish up. I am on the edge of losing what little control I have left.” She stood under the running water and rinsed the soap off her body and stood near the shower door. 

Bea quickly finished her own scrub and rinsed off before quickly turning the water off. Allie stepped out and grabbed towels for each of them.

They gazed at each other as they dried off, eyes dark with desire.

After they had dried off, Allie reached out and took Bea’s hand in hers and led her toward the bed.

She noticed her toothbrush as she walked by the sink.

“Wait babe. We have to take care of Debbie’s tooth.”

“Shit, I almost forgot. How much is a tooth worth these days? I was lucky if I got a dollar.”

“How about twenty dollars?”

“You spoiling our girl, Allie?”

Our girl.

“You’d better believe it. She is too amazing not to. I have a twenty in my wallet. Let me get that and then we can sneak in.” Allie grabbed the towel she used and wrapped it around herself.

She made her way downstairs and went into the mud room where she had hung up her purse. She opened it up and grabbed the bill and made her way back up the stairs. She smiled when she saw Bea waiting for her at the top of the stairs. 

She had put on a short silk robe but had not tied the belt. She was naked underneath and Allie had a clear view of her sexy legs and the wonderful area that was nestled between them.

“You are so fucking sexy, babe. You take my breath away,” Allie said when she got to the top of the stairs. 

“Do you see something you like, beautiful girl,” Bea said in a teasing manner.

“Yeah. I certainly do,” Allie said before pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. She moved her hand between them and cupped her womanhood and then ran her fingers through Bea’s wet lips before circling her clit.

 

Bea moaned and rolled her hips. “Fuck, Allie. We need to take care of Debbie.”

“Let’s do that, babe. And then I am going to take you to our bed and take very, very good care of you.”

Bea responded huskily, “How about we take care of each other?”

Allie smiled and reached down and grabbed Bea by the hand and pulled her quietly into Debbie’s room. She whispered, “You strike a hard bargain. But, I can’t think of anything else I would rather do.”

 

She had woken up in Allie’s arms in the morning and had been so happy after their very pleasurable night. She loved waking up with Allie. 

She had emailed the Dean and had an appointment to see him on Thursday morning. She was excited about the opportunity, but also had some reservations. She loved working in the Emergency Room and was not sure if teaching would provide her the same level of satisfaction. She had helped save a lot of lives over the years and had some very painful losses. But, waking up in Allie’s arms every morning sounded like a dream come true.

“You’re deep in thought, babe,” Allie said. Her voice was rough from sleep, but the undertones of sexual satisfaction were also noticeable.

“I was thinking about the position at the University. I have a meeting with the Dean on Thursday.”

“Bea, are you sure you want to make this change?”

“I’m certain that I want to wake up just like this every single day for the rest of my life. Of that I have no doubt.” A She sighed and then continued, “But, the ER is fast paced and has been a wonderful and rewarding experience for me and I just am hoping that educating others will be just as rewarding.”

“Babe, as much as I want to spend every night with you, I want you to be happy professionally. I support what ever decision you make.” She leaned in and kissed her lightly. “Last night was amazing. Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“You don’t have to tell me, Allie. I see it in your eyes and feel it every time we make love.”

“How about you let me pee and brush my teeth and maybe I could talk you into letting me show you again.”

“I have a feeling you aren’t going to have to do much convincing.” 

Bea stood up and walked naked into the restroom and relieved herself and got out both of their toothbrushes and watched Allie stretch when she got out of bed. She could not believe this beautiful woman wanted her. Now all she had to do was wait a month and see if she would accept her proposal. 

After they freshened themselves up, Allie took Bea’s hand and led her to bed. They started kissing and it wasn’t long before the two of them collapsed in blissful satisfaction.

 

On Tuesday morning, Allie backed her Camaro out of the garage and after making sure the overhead door closed, headed toward Nora’s.

Nothing could stop her from smiling as she relived the last couple of hours.

 

Bea went up the stairs and peeked in on Debbie first. She was sound asleep with her arms wrapped around Sprinkles. She kissed her on her forehead and headed down the hall to her own bedroom.  
The door was open. Allie always slept with it open when Bea was gone in case Debbie needed something. She walked in and her heart stopped. Her beautiful girlfriend was lying on her side cuddling Bea’s pillow. All she could do for a few minutes was gaze at her. She loved her so much and it never ceased to amaze her that the blonde loved her too.  
Bea quietly went into the shower looking forward to crawling in bed and filling her arms with everything that was Allie: Her scent, her softness, and her lips. “Fuck.” Bea said as she felt her core throb. Would she ever stop wanting to make love to her all the time?  
The alarm went off and Allie woke up. She heard the water running in the shower and got up so she could pee and say hello to her lover.  
As she sat on the toilet relieving herself, she watched the redhead through the glass shower enclosure. The glass had fogged over but Bea’s silhouette was visible and left Allie hungry for her.  
She got up and brushed her teeth and waited for Bea to finish her shower. She knew time was limited and she had to get Debbie ready for school.   
Bea grabbed her towel and dried herself off and then walked out of the shower. She was naked when she walked out and Allie’s eyes darkened with desire. “Bea,” she whispered. “You’re so beautiful. Do you know how much I want you right now?”  
“Maybe half as much as I want you,” Bea said as she pulled the blonde into her arms and kissed her very thoroughly.  
Allie almost melted on the spot and was touching Bea anywhere and everywhere. She moaned and bit the redhead’s lower lip. “Babe, we have to stop. Fuck! You’re killing me. I have to go wake Debbie up and get her ready for school. You want to eat breakfast with us?”  
Bea had become very grumpy and her inability to have her sexual needs taken care of had put her on extreme edge. “I want you for breakfast.”  
Allie laughed. “How about we have each other for dessert?”  
“I guess that will have to do. What are you making?”  
“French toast, sausage and scrambled eggs.”  
“Okay. Count me in. But you go cook and I will get Debbie ready.”  
Allie nodded and headed toward the hallway.  
“Allie?”  
The blonde turned around and smiled at Bea.  
“Yes, babe.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

After everyone ate breakfast, Allie insisted Bea go to bed since she had been up working all night. She finished getting Debbie ready for school and then put her in Bea’s car and drove her to school.  
Bea was sound asleep when Allie quietly snuck into their bedroom. Our bedroom.  
She took off her shoes and eased herself down beside the redhead. She put her arm around her body and spooned her. The older woman wiggled her backside in an effort to get closer. Allie bit her lower lip and tried to smother a moan.  
It was never the blonde’s intention to wake up the redhead. She just wanted to be close to her since she had missed her last night.   
However, it was not long before Bea did wake up.  
“Mmmm. I’m ready for my desert now.”  
“Come and get it, babe. It’s hot and ready for you.”

Bea fell asleep almost immediately after they made love. And as much as Allie would have loved staying in bed with her, she needed to shower and get ready to pick up Nora.

 

Nora herself was smiling over her cup of coffee. She had texted Yolanda a good morning message including how much she missed her.

Yolanda replied quickly.

HOW ABOUT YOU COME ACROSS THE RIVER AND KEEP ME COMPANY?

I WISH I COULD, SWEET ANGEL, BUT ALLIE IS PICKING ME UP IN A FEW MINUTES.

I GUESS THAT MEANS I CAN’T TALK YOU INTO CANCELLING. I COULD MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE.

Nora moaned as she felt her core throb with excitement. She would love to go spend a few hours with the hot Latina but knew she really needed to start trying to make some money. She was excited about the possibilities.

DON’T TEMPT ME. I HAVE TO START WORKING SO HANNAH AND I DON’T END UP HOMELESS

YOU COULD ALWAYS COME LIVE WITH ME.

Nora sighed. There is nothing she wanted more than to be with Yolanda but had so much shit she had to deal with first. She also wanted to prove to herself that she could make it on her own. She had spent the last 10 years being a homemaker and even though she could not deny that she was glad she had been able to be a full time mother, she had also been dependent on Jess for everything. She trusted Yolanda but felt it was too soon for them to live together.

I APPRECIATE THAT. AND I HOPE SOMEDAY WE WILL SHARE A HOME. BUT FOR RIGHT NOW I REALLY NEED TO PROVE TO MYSELF THAT I CAN LIVE INDEPENDENTLY. I CARE ABOUT YOU WAY MORE THAN I SHOULD, BUT I REALLY NEED THIS TIME TO REGROUP. I NEED TO GET DIVORCED. YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN WHAT I AM RIGHT NOW.

I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO, SWEETHEART. I AM WILLING TO GIVE YOU ALL THE TIME YOU NEED. I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY.

DOESN’T MEAN WE CAN’T SEE EACH OTHER REGULARLY.

TRUST ME. I WANT TO SEE A WHOLE LOT MORE OF YOU. I WANT TO TOUCH YOU AGAIN.

Nora moaned.

BELIEVE ME. I WANT THAT TOO. AND WE WILL GET TOGETHER AGAIN SOON. I PROMISE.

I’M GOING TO HOLD YOU TO THAT.

Nora said she needed to go because Allie would soon be there.

Yolanda told her goodbye and she herself sat looking into her own cup of coffee.

She had really enjoyed having dinner with Nora and Hannah a few days ago. After dinner, she stayed and watched a movie with them.

After Hannah had gone to sleep, they were all over each other until Yolanda felt weird about being with Nora in the house she had shared with her wife.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I want you so damn bad but I just don’t feel right being with you here. You are really very special to me, Nora. And trust me, walking away from you right now is the hardest thing I think I have ever had to do.”

Nora held her face between her hands and said, “I understand. I really do. Doesn’t mean I don’t want you too because I ache with how much I want to be with you again. It is all I have thought about for days. But you’re right. This is not the right place for us. Too much bad karma here.”

“I’m glad you understand, sweetheart. Look, I am going to head out. Miss me?”

“I already do, my sweet angel.”

They kissed goodbye gently and Yolanda left quietly.

Now as she sat there brooding into her cup of coffee, all she could think about was how much she wished she wished she could have stayed.

 

Allie walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and Nora answered promptly.

“Ready?”

“I sure am.” She grabbed her purse, keys and laptop and followed Allie to her car.

“Wow, Allie. Your car is amazing. I love old Camaros.”

“Me too. But, I’m actually thinking about selling it. It’s not safe for a baby. Bea has a classic Mustang and I really need a safer car. I think I have, up until now, placed too much sentimental value on it.”

“How so?”

Allie shared with Nora the story of her and Jessie. How she was her first love and how after her her death her parents gave her the car.

“It is weird how she and Yolanda are related.”

“Indeed. Funny how small the world really is,” Allie said. “Speaking of the hot paramedic. How is she?”

Nora’s face said it all. “She is amazing.”

Allie laughed. “I would assume then that means the two of you have become pretty close,”

Nora paused for a moment before she decided she trusted Allie and wanted to share her joy with someone. “Umm, yeah. I spent the night with her on Friday night.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t have to ask if it was good.” Allie laughed good-naturedly. “I’m really happy for you. You deserve to have someone special. Although, I guess having the issue of being married over your head is kind of a bummer.”

“It is. And Jess has not responded to the summons. I just don’t think she is going to go down without a fight. But, I am fully prepared to fight her. I want out. And part of that out is being able to live independently and provide for Hannah and myself.” She paused for a couple of moments before saying, “Having you give me this opportunity is amazing, Allie. I know I told you before how much it means to me. This will be my opportunity to prove myself.”

“I know what it is like to need to prove oneself.” Allie took a deep breath and told Nora about her history of drug addiction and how James had given her a chance when most people would not have even given her the time of day.

“You are truly amazing, Allie. Overcoming addiction is very difficult.”

“I have not had cravings in quite sometime. And now that I have Bea, I don’t need them. I only need her.”

“I can tell you both are deeply in love with each other.”

“You can tell?”

“The way you two look at each other is very telling. The simple touches between you. It’s all very obvious when you are in each other’s presence. You can’t keep your eyes off each other.”

“It’s especially crazy considering we have not really known each other very long.”

“How long?”

Allie blushed and said, “Only about 2 months.”

“Wow! That is fast. But you know, I don’t think love is about time. If you have to work at falling in love, it just doesn’t seem like it would be as emotionally meaningful. That instant connection, or love at first sight, is a reality for some.

“Are you in love with Yolanda?”

“If I’m not, I’m well on my way. And that is not fair to her. Not until I can get out of this mess. But, I am very attracted to her and have been since the first time I laid eyes on her.” Nora sighed before continuing. “The night Jess beat me up, I was laying on the floor. My robe had fallen open and I was naked. Bea was focused on saving my life. They both were. But, Yolanda covered me up. She took a very vulnerable moment and provided me some dignity.”

Tears began flowing down Nora’s face and Allie reached across and covered her hand. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. No one deserves that. Bea had a very abusive husband. Debbie’s father. He used to beat her and like you she almost died.”

“Oh my goodness. I didn’t know.”

“Well, she doesn’t talk about it and I probably shouldn’t have brought it up, but I trust you to keep it confidential. The reason I brought it up is because of Bridget. Bea saw her professionally for quite some time. As did Debbie. Harry, her father, committed suicide. Debbie was close to him so Bea wanted to make sure she had all the help she needed to adjust after his death.”

“I actually have an appointment scheduled with her on Thursday morning. For me. I am going to set up a time for Hannah while I’m there. So far she seems to be alright with everything. She never asks about Jess.”

“Does it concern you that she might be suppressing her feelings?”

“Yes. I have avoided talking about her and she has not asked. Fuck, I am really screwing up the entire situation. All I want is to cut all ties with her. I want to protect Hannah. I’m really glad we have had this conversation. It has opened my eyes.”

“I hope you know I meant nothing personal.”

“Of course I do, Allie. You are so kind. Bea is a very lucky woman. And you are already a great mother to Debbie. And your baby will no doubt be part of a very loving family.”

“That is so nice of you to say.”

“I’m not saying it to be nice. Hannah absolutely adores you. All I hear is ‘Miss Allie’ this and ’Miss Allie’ that.”

Allie blushed and laughed. “She is such a sweet girl. She has similar characteristics that I have. Blue eyes, blonde hair. I have often wondered if this baby ends up being a girl if she will look something like Hannah.”

“It’s uncanny how much the two of you look alike.”

Allie smiled and saw they were getting close to the location of the store.

“How about we grab something to eat and take it to the store with us? We can eat lunch, take a look around and throw some ideas around. Also, before I forget, my dad is coming soon and is a general contractor. He said he would be glad to help with any remodeling needs.”

“That sounds perfect. But I insist on buying our lunch.”

“That’s not necess.....”

“I know it isn’t, Allie. But, I would really like to. So, what is the Mommy to be craving?”

“I would kill for a burger and fries. Maybe a milkshake.”

“Then let’s find a Blake’s. Can’t beat a Lotaburger.”

 

After they picked up their burgers, they headed to the store. They parked in front and Allie used her key to open the door.

The breeze the door made as it opened caused a flurry of dust bunnies to rise into the air and shimmer through the sunlight that was streaming through the upper windows.

“This is a great space, Allie. Perfect for just about any type of business.”

“Let’s go to the office in the back and eat and I will show you what I have worked on so far. I started a website actually.”

“That’s a good start. Have you picked out a name for the business?”

“No. Not yet. Maybe we could toss around some ideas as well.”

“Sure. But, I’m with you. Let’s eat. I’m suddenly starving.”

“Me too,” she said, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever in the Albuquerque area, find a Blake’s and have a Lotaburger. It is amazing. Even better with green chile and cheese.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark clouds.....

Chapter 67

They both sat their laptops on some built in shelves in the office and sat on the floor to eat. 

Allie moaned when she took the first bite of her cheeseburger. “Oh my goodness! This is the best burger I have ever had. That green chile has a bite to it, but I am glad you convinced me to give it a try.”

“I can still remember the first time I tried a green chile cheeseburger. I thought my tongue was going to dissolve in my mouth. I drank 3 beers while I was eating it. Jess laughed so much.”

She shook her head. She had remote memories of a time when she was so happy and so in love. As much as she could not wait for her divorce, she was still sad by everything that she had lost over the years.

“Do you miss her,” Allie asked as she looked at Nora with concern and compassion on her face.

Nora sighed and shook her head. “I miss who she used to be. The woman I fell in love with and the woman who beat me are two very different people. I can’t believe I stayed with her for so long. I am such a coward, Allie.”

“Nora, you are not a coward. She is a monster and you did what you thought you needed to do. She threatened you. She made you believe she was going to take Hannah away from you. She used her daughter as a pawn in a very sick game. But, you’re going to be stronger having gone through that.”

“I don’t feel that strong right now, Allie. I worry about Hannah and how all of this will affect her. I also need to be looking for someone to take care of her while I am working.”

Nora asked Allie what her plans for daycare were.

“Bea and I hired a nanny, actually. Her name is Marilyn. For now, she will work three afternoons a week. I will use those days to work on things here. Maybe she could keep Hannah too? She was there when we interviewed Marilyn and both of the girls seemed very comfortable with her at the time.”

“That sounds great. Maybe I could meet her myself?”

“She will be picking up Debbie this afternoon and it would be a good opportunity. I would need to ask her first if she would be willing to look after both.”

“Of course.”

“Let me call her real quick.”

The call was brief and Marilyn said she would be more than happy to keep both girls and looked forward to meeting Nora.

“So that’s settled,” Allie said, wadding up the now empty wrapper from her burger and tossing it back in the paper bag. “Let’s put our heads together and see what we come up with.”

“Let’s do it,” Nora said, excitedly.

Allie opened up her laptop and pulled up the spread sheet she had prepared.

“This is very elementary,” Allie said, laughing. “I will certainly be the artistic portion of this partnership because numbers and inventory are just too much for me.”

Nora laughed along but said, “We both will bring our strengths to the table. Let’s take a look.”

Allie had used an online software program to make a model of how she would like the shop to lay out.

“This room is plenty large enough for our office as well as a space for printing. I do want to have a darkroom as well. I do mostly digital photography, but actually love getting my old Nikon out and doing some 35 mm prints. That is not something that needs to be done right away, but I would like to cordon off some space for it.”

“I agree this space is pretty large. I think if we used the West end for your darkroom, we could manage to work the office and printing area into the remainder. And there are lots of shelves in here so that is good too. We can store paper goods and I don’t think we need a super large desk or anything.”

“That sounds great then. Let’s go out into the shop area and see what you think about the layout.”

Allie grabbed her laptop and as they walked the floor, stopped from time to time to show her what she had in mind.”

“I like the idea of using about a third of the space for the photography set up. I will need backgrounds that roll up like a projector screen.”

“Now I am going to show my ignorance,” Nora said. “Could you use a screen and project the background images onto it? With a projector? Good grief that sounds silly. Project with a projector,” she said, laughing.

“Shit, I had not thought of that. That would be great! It would be a matter of me storing the background images on a thumb drive or in the computer. I could go out and take pictures of different areas in town, of the mountain and up on the mountain. There are so many cool places that would make great backgrounds, including my own backyard.”

“Wow, I feel better now that I was not making a foolish recommendation.”

“Look, Nora. We are both amateurs and we are going to have to learn together. I value your opinion and feel already that we are going to make a great team.”

Nora hugged Allie and said, “Me too!”

They decided the remainder of the shop needed a cash register with a display case or area for some of the photo gift ideas they would be incorporating. 

Nora suggested maybe a kiosk type system where people could also use their own photographs. “They have those at a lot of the bigger shops like Walmart, Walgreen’s and Target.”

“Let’s price one of those and see how much they are. We may have to make do with a computer and doing the calendars, mousepads and such ourselves initially. Let’s talk about the art gallery section. I was hoping to use a lot of the wall space for displaying not only photographs, but also local artists paintings and eventually maybe even sculpture or other art forms. I really like the thought of putting in some diagonal walls to break up the boxy look and maybe a couple of small benches for viewing. 

“How were you planning on attracting the artists?”

“Well as most amateur artists are starving, I thought a grand opening gala. Serve food and wine. Advertise for artists to come by and take a look at what we have to offer. I was thinking of offering something like a 60-40 commission. We would need to advertise the hell out of it.”

“I think I can manage that, Allie. I can put together some brochures and maybe we can get some flyers to put out in the community.”

“Sounds great. To start, I have a good many photographs that can be framed. I was doing a pretty good business in California. I had sold a good many prints. I don’t really want to do the framing here right now. But, maybe later on we can hire someone to do that for us here.”

“Well the cost analysis of hiring a person versus using a framing service seems like something we should investigate. I will take care of that. Maybe one of the artists would like the part time work.”

‘Sounds great. Now, for inventory.” Allie pointed to her laptop again and pulled back up the spreadsheet. “Here is a list of items that I think would do well here.”

Nora went through the list and found herself to be beyond excited. Along with the photographs and paintings, Allie’s true passion was portraits. She wanted to advertise herself for group photos, senior portraits, pregnant women and children.

Allie suddenly decided that she wanted pregnancy photos of herself and along with Bea and Debbie. The thought exited her. Her first thought was to call James and offer to fly him down to do the photo shoot. He was amazing behind the lens and could also likely give some valuable input into the shop.

She decided she would call him that evening and see what could be arranged.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was almost 2:45.

“Shit, Nora. Time has flown by. We better head out. I will drop you off at your house and you can drop by ours later this evening. I have an appointment with Bridget at 4 o’clock.”

“Well they say time flies when you’re having fun. And this has been fun. I am really excited. I really think we can work well together.”

“So do I. I really think that we are going to make a great team. Let’s plan on getting together a few times this week.”

“Count me in. When I drop by later, maybe we can come up with a schedule.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Allie got home and quickly went upstairs to see if Bea was awake yet. She smiled when she heard her on the phone.

“Of course, Mama,” Bea was saying as she walked into the bedroom. She looked up when she heard Allie’s footsteps and smiled as she reached out her hand.

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and kissed her on the cheek.

“She just got back. I’ll put you on speaker so you can tell her yourself.”

Allie looked at Bea with a confused look on her face.

“Allie?”

“Hi, Mama. How are you and Dad doing?”

“We are fine. How are you, dear?”

“I’m great. I just got back from meeting with my soon to be business partner.”

“Beatrice told me. I am excited for you. But, I don’t want you overdoing it, Allie. You need to take care of yourself. Well, I know you will. Beatrice would not let you do anything that could harm you or the baby.”

“I am in the best of hands, Mama.”

“I’m glad I was able to speak to you. I was telling Beatrice that Dean and I have set up an account for the baby. A college fund.”

“Mama, that is not necess...”

“Allie. Now hush. We want to do this and there is nothing you can say that will change our minds. That baby is our grandchild and will be treated just the same as Debbie.”

Tears ran down Allie’s cheeks. She could not believe how kind and generous Bea’s parents were. And how loving. “Then I guess all I can say is thank you. This baby is lucky to have grandparents like you. And I am lucky to have you in my life. I love you both.”

“And we love you too. We will talk about the details later but for now I just wanted you to know. Take care of yourself.”

“I will. And you too. Give Dad my love.”

“Of course. Beatrice? Are you still there?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Have Debbie Face Time me later. I can’t wait to see her sweet face and snaggle tooth smile.”

“I will. She is absolutely adorable.”

“Well of course she is. She is my granddaughter after all.”

They said their goodbyes and Bea turned to Allie and leaned in for a kiss. “How did your day with Nora go?”

Allie excitedly told her about the plans they had worked on and how they planned to “work” a few hours a week and see what progress they could make before the baby is born.

“And while Dad is here, he is going to look things over and help with any renovations.”

“That’s great, baby. I’m so proud of you. You are going to be amazing.”

“I don’t know about that but I will tell you that this morning....Well, that was amazing.”

Bea blushed and smiled. “I can’t argue about that.”

They heard footsteps running up the stairs and Debbie yelling, “Mommy! Mama! I’m home and Miss Marilyn is with me.”

The little girl came barreling into their bedroom and hugged both her moms and told them to come down and see Miss Marilyn.

Marilyn was in the kitchen. She had taken out some turkey and cheese and made some roll-ups and was in the process of opening a bag of carrots.

“Hello, Marilyn. It’s good to see you. Looks like someone is getting a snack,” Allie said.

“Good thing. I am starving.”

“Mommy and I are going to let you enjoy your snack while we go and see Dr Bridget.”

“Okay, Mama. I will do my homework after I eat.”

Allie sent a quick text to Nora and told her to plan on coming around 6 o’clock.

Nora responded that she would be there.

 

Allie’s appointment with Bridget went well and she asked if she and Franky could come over for dinner the following evening.

“I want to get an update on the Joan Ferguson situation. She has not said anything so I guess no news is good news. But with that crazy freak one never knows.”

“I will tell Franky and we will see the two of you tomorrow evening. Can we bring anything?”

“Just yourselves.”

They all hugged and said their goodbyes.

 

“What do you mean it doesn’t look good,” the dark haired woman screamed.

Benjamin Pooler, for the first time in his career, was scared.

“Ms. Ferguson, umm, we can’t change the fact that she is the child’s biological mother. She went to one of the best drug rehab centers and unless we can prove she is still using, no judge is going to take the baby from its mother.”

“She is not fit to be a mother. That baby is my brother’s baby and I intend to raise it. I am paying you good money to make this happen.”

The woman began pacing back and forth across his office tapping the side of her head and saying, “Think, think, think,” repeatedly.

“I realize you pay me very well, Ms. Ferguson, but Francesca Doyle is so far proving herself to be a force to be reckoned with. She has advised me that Ms. Novak is seeing a psychiatrist regularly and has had numerous random drug screens that have all been negative. Ms. Novak is doing all of the things she needs to do to prove she is fit to raise the child.”

“She is a fucking junkie,” Joan screamed as she continued pacing back and forth. She stopped and glared at Mr. Pooler and finally said, “If you cannot do better than this, then I will find someone who can.”

Ben was just about to tell her to go ahead but remembered that he still had some significant debts and Ms. Ferguson was paying him top dollar for his legal services. 

“I think I know of a private investigator who could do some digging. But, it will be costly.”

“I don’t give a fuck how much it costs, Mr Pooler. Just make it happen.” The dark haired woman turned and stormed out of the office.

He could feel sweat running down his back and took a deep breath to settle his nerves.

He regained his composure and rang for his secretary. “Get me Nils Jesper.”

“Right away, Mr. Pooler.”

Once Jesper was on the line, Ben said, “I have a job for you. It will pay top dollar.”

“Fill me in.”

“My client is looking for dirt on her brother’s sister in law. She is currently living in Albuquerque. If you can’t find anything, then maybe you can make something happen.”

“I’ll come by your office later to pick up all the information. We’ll talk more then, Ben.”

“Come after 6 o’clock. My secretary will be gone then.”

Ben hung up and took a deep breath. He was certainly not proud of what he was doing. But, he had a wife and children and felt they would be in danger if he could not fulfill the dreadful woman’s request. He hated that he had allowed his debts to get out of control to the point that he was now desperate for money and indebted to the psychotic bitch.

The amount that Joan Ferguson was paying him helped him keep his head above water. But, just barely. He was building up a clientele bit by bit, and soon his practice would be solvent. But, until then, he had to do whatever the nutcase wanted him to. Whether he liked it or not. And right now he wasn’t liking it one little bit. 

He opened one of his desk drawers and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself a double. 

He tossed it back quickly and poured another.

He called his wife and told her he was going to be a little late. 

“It’s alright, honey. Just get home when you can. The kids really want to see you. They both did really good on their report cards. I know you’re just as proud as I am.”

“I am, Dana. You are such a good mother.” Ben felt like such a jerk and a failure, all at once. “The kids’ success is because of you.”

“Are you alright, Ben? You sound upset.”

“No, baby, I’m okay. Listen, I love you and I will see you in a little while.”

He hung up quickly before he lost emotional control. Tears streamed down his face as he thought about how stupid he had been for ever taking Joan Ferguson on as a client.

He quickly downed another shot of Jack and opened the file on Allie Novak. “She is such a beautiful woman,” he said aloud. In his mind and heart, he felt like the worst kind of asshole in the world.

 

Shortly after 6 o’clock, there was a knock at the door and Ben got up and went and answered it.

“Come on in, Nils.”

“I’m anxious to hear more about this case you have for me.”

“My client, Joan Ferguson, wants to build a case against her brother’s sister in law. She is pregnant with his child. She was acting as a surrogate when Joan’s brother and sister in law died in an automobile accident.”

“So, I take it that this Joan woman wants me to either find dirt on her, or fabricate some.”

“Yes. And trust me, she will pay you very well.”

“Tell me more about the pregnant woman.”

Ben opened the file he had lying on his desk. “Her name is Allie Novak. She is currently living in Albuquerque. Joan believes she is living with a doctor. Beatrice Smith. She thinks they are romantically involved. She tried getting an ethics case filed against Dr. Smith but it was dropped almost immediately.”

“Is Miss Novak a lesbian?”

“Yes. She had one partner she was with for many years. She died of a drug overdose and soon after Miss Novak was admitted into a drug rehab facility here in LA.”

“Did she complete her stay there?”

“Yes. And by all accounts she successfully rehabilitated. She was working at a photography studio here in LA. And becoming quite successful. Her attorney in Albuquerque, Francesca Doyle, has been having her get random drug screens for the last couple of months and so far they have all been clean.”

“So, it looks like Miss Ferguson likely does not have a case unless there is a positive drug test or Miss Novak all of a sudden turns to a life of crime. Look, Ben, as much as I would like to help you out with this, I don’t feel right setting someone up who doesn’t deserve it. My daughter, Erica, had issues with drugs and she was finally able to kick the habit. And I am very proud of her. It seems this Novak woman has done the same. What do you know about Joan Ferguson? Do you really think she would be a better parent? Or is she just rich and manipulative?”

“She’s a fucking psychotic bitch, Nils. And I am ball’s deep in debt to her. I wish I had never met her. Or ever decided to represent her.”

“Perhaps we can turn this into a win-win for us and take her down.”

“How so?”

“Well, I will tell her I am working on the Novak woman and instead I will be setting a trap for her in Albuquerque. And as she goes down, she will need legal representation. Then you can make sure you lose her case.”

“You don’t understand, Nils. She will come after my wife and kids. Even if I did everything possible for her, she would retaliate if I lost her case.”

“Okay, let’s think about this for a minute. Maybe we can get her to Albuquerque? We can set her up for stalking the Novak woman. We can set up a variety of situations where there will be no doubt she is guilty. And if they find her guilty there, you can’t represent her. I will play her from one side. Make her believe I have found something on the Novak woman and convince her she needs to go there. You can play devil’s advocate, and try and convince her she shouldn’t go. If she is as psychotic as you think she is, then she will believe she is untouchable and blow you off. Then when she goes down, you will be able to say you advised her not to.”

“I like the way you think, Nils. So, how are we going to arrange this?”

“First of all tell her I only take cash. I will use a fake name so she can’t trace me. Then, I will feed her information a little at a time until she takes the bait. Then, when we get her to New Mexico, we will tighten the noose.”

“Alright. I guess we need to come up with a name for you.”

Nils sat in his chair, deep in thought. as he sipped on a glass of Jack Daniels.

“Yeah. How about Jake Stewart?”

“Alright, ‘Jake’. I will get you your money and then let you get to work. I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“Listen, Ben. I have done a lot of things I’m not proud of. And I can’t fix any of that. Hell, I don’t even want to try. But, I kind of want to try and make amends and try doing things that will be for the better good.”

“How much do you want to charge her?”

“Tell her twenty thousand down and I will bill her in increments from Albuquerque. Everything I do to frame her, she will end up paying for. I’ll even pad the bill and get you some extra money.” Nils said with a smirk.

Ben picked up his phone and dialed Joan. 

“Mr. Pooler. Please tell me you have some good news for me,” Joan said, snidely.

“Actually, Ms. Ferguson, I do. I was able to get in touch with a very good private investigator. Jake Stewart. He runs under the radar, but he is very good.”

“What do you mean ‘under the radar’?”

“Well, he is very good at what he does and since some of his services are shall we say, fabrications, he deals only in cash.”

“How much does he want?”

“$20,000 to start, paid in advance and then he will bill you incrementally from Albuquerque for services rendered.”

“Twenty thousand dollars is a lot of money, Mr. Pooler. How can I be assured he’d will do the job?”

“I can only tell you he is one of the best in the business. He has done some really good undercover work for me in the past and he always comes through.”

“So you are giving me your word that he is not going to just take my money and run with it?”

“I guarantee you will get what you pay for. Jake is the best. But, if you want, I can keep looking.”

“I want to meet him, Mr. Pooler. Can you arrange that?”

“I have no doubts in my mind that he will meet you. Do you want to come to my office tomorrow evening?”

“FIne. I will be there at 7 o’clock.”

“I will make sure Jake can make it.”

Joan hung up without uttering another word.

“Well, looks like we are in business, ‘Jake’.”

“Good thing we are in LA. The first order of business is hiring an actor to pretend to be Jake Stewart. I don’t want her to know who I really am. I know an agent who has actors who are always looking for work. I will arrange that on my end. Don’t worry, Ben. We are going to take your problem and make her someone else’s.”

The two men shook hands. “I don’t know how to thank you Nils.”

“No need. I am going to make some really easy money. Not to mention spend some time having some great New Mexican food.”

They parted ways after Ben locked up.

The attorney was very relieved that he may see some light at the end of what had become a very dark tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who sent me well wishes about my neck. It is still not anywhere near where I would like it to be. So, I can only do what my doctress tells me to do.....and Lordy it is challenging to stay focused on the goal when the dang medicine throws me for a loop


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

 

Allie saw Bea off to work with a steaming kiss and walked up and got Debbie bathed and settled in for the night. She loved reading bedtime stories with the sweet little girl. Debbie’s reading lessons had been going well and she was definitely making headway with her skills.

She stayed with Debbie for several minutes after she fell asleep simply stroking her head and looking at her little face that reminded her so much of a certain redhead.

She leaned in and kissed Debbie’s forehead, eased out of the bed and tucked her in, before heading to the home office. She opened her contact list on her phone and found the number she was looking for.

“Allie! It’s so good to hear from you,” James said, excitedly.  
“James! It is so good to hear your voice. How have you been?”

“Busy as always. I finally found someone to take your place. She is not you, but she is learning fast.”

James told her all about Tiffany, his new assistant. She was a single mother who was trying to balance life while going to school part time. “She eventually wants to do photojournalism and hopefully this will be a good starting point for her.”

“Well she is lucky for sure to be learning from the best. And speaking of,” Allie said. “How would you feel about coming to Albuquerque and doing my pregnancy photographs? I really want to have some done and would be honored if you could do it. I would pay for your flight of course.”

“When would you like me to come?”

“How about sometime the first week of December. It will be cold here but I am sure we can manage.”

“I will look at my calendar. But, you don’t have to pay for my ticket. Could you put me up for a couple of nights?”

“Of course we can.”

“Alright, let me look at my schedule and I will email you some available dates. Let me know as soon as possible what days look best for you and Bea.”

“I am really excited, James. I can’t thank you enough.”

“No thanks are needed. Photographing you will be a joy. I would imagine you are counting down the days.”

“I am. I couldn’t be happier, James. Bea is amazing. I miss Kaz all the time, of course. But, I am certainly looking forward to this baby making its presence.”

“I’m so happy for you, Allie. Really.”

Allie smiled and after a little more conversation, said her goodbyes.

As she prepared herself for bed, she thought about the conversation she had with Nora earlier in the evening. They had decided to work Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Marilyn would pick up both girls and they planned to work until no later than 5 o’clock PM. 

Allie also told her that on days that Bea was off, she would likely not work at all. Bea tried to talk her out of it, even offering to lend a hand.

“Babe, I won’t sacrifice our time together. It is the best and most important part of my life.”

Bea blushed and then smiled. She hugged Allie and kissed her on the cheek. “I can’t argue with that. I am going to go up and get changed for work. Nora, it was good seeing you. We will plan a barbecue or something in the near future. Have you and Hannah over. You could also invite Yolanda if you want.”

“That sounds great. I will look forward to it. You take care, Bea.”

Once Bea was out of earshot, Nora whispered, “I think it is great that you are putting your relationship first. You two obviously love one another, and don’t take each other for granted.”

“It’s plain and simple. I love her. I love her with everything I am.”

 

On Tuesday, Bridget arranged for Franky to pick her up after work. She would be spending the night with her after they had dinner with Bea and Allie.

She was really excited. It had been a couple of days since she had seen Franky and she missed her dearly.

They were planning on looking at the sperm donor profiles and see about some likely candidates.

Bridget had no idea what type of donor Franky would want.

But, she was excited about the prospect of raising a child with Franky.

She literally ran to the door when the bell rang. She pulled Franky in and kissed her passionately.

Franky wrapped her arms tightly around Bridget and intensified the kiss. They both moaned.

The brunette pushed her up against the door and her hands started roaming. She palmed both of Bridget’s breasts and brought her knee up between her legs.

Bridget moaned and rubbed her core against Franky’s thigh.

She pulled back breathlessly and said, “What time are we expected at Bea and Allie’s?”

“Fuck. You made me forget all about them. Maybe they won’t mind if we cancel? We are supposed to be there in a half hour.”

“We cannot cancel so late, baby. That would be rude.”

“Not being able to finish what we started is what is rude,” Franky said, sulking.

Bridget laughed. “Don’t worry, baby. We will finish this later at your house.”

“Are you sure we can’t be just a little late,” Franky asked, pinching her thumb and index finger together.

“Come on, baby. I promise to make it up to you.”

 

“Well, Gidge told me you wanted to know if I have heard anything from The Freak. But, honestly I haven’t. I did leave a message for her attorney and have not heard back. I hope she gave up.”

The four of them were sitting at the outdoor table and Bea, Franky and Bridget were enjoying beer and wine, post meal. 

“I want to believe that more than anything, Franky,” Allie said, her hand clasped with Bea’s tightly.

“Allie, it is going to be alright. I told you. I won’t let her near you. I think maybe Franky is right and she realizes she doesn’t have a case and has given up.”

Tears ran down Allie’s cheeks. “You don’t know her at all, Bea. She is not going to give up. I sometimes simply forget about her. But, when I do remember her, I am terrified.”

“Allie, listen,” Bridget said. “Your sessions have gone very well and you have not failed any of the random drug screens. You are the biological mother. Judges are not in the habit of taking babies from their mothers without reason.”

“I was an addict, Bridget. And no matter how happy I am and how safe I feel, that is something that I cannot change.”

“But, Allie, you have changed that. You’ve been clean longer than most addicts. You tell me you have not had any cravings? Is that still the case?”

“Of course it is.” She looked Bea straight in the eyes and said, “I have Bea. And Debbie. I will never touch another drug. Ever. I don’t need them.”

Bea leaned in and kissed Allie lightly.

Franky watched on with fascination. She still sometimes could not wrap her mind around Bea Smith having a relationship with a woman. And not only that, kissing her in front of people. Not caring a bit if anyone saw them. She was so happy for her best friend. After such a horrible relationship with Harry, she really thought Bea would never pursue another. But, she did not stand a chance when she saw Allie. And Blondie was completely devoted to not only Red, but Debbie too. Franky smiled and said, “Why don’t you two get a room?”

Bea pulled back, blushing momentarily. “We have a room, Franky. And trust me, it gets used plenty.”

Franky’s mouth flew open and the other women roared with laughter at the shocked look on her face.

“She has unbelievable bedroom skills,” Allie said with a smirk.

Bea blushed brightly and decided a change of subject was needed. She did not want to have this kind of conversation. Especially with Franky. She would never hear the end of it as it was.

“So, you meet with Juliana on Thursday, right?”

Franky smiled and said, “Yes. And we are so excited. We are going on the donor database tonight and look at some prospects.”

“I am really happy for you, Franky. I really never thought you would settle down much less decide to tackle motherhood. But, soon you will have a rounded belly like Allie. You really are going to be a great mother. Speaking of, have you told your mom yet?”

“Yes. And she is over the moon. Dad too. They said they are going to spoil their grandchild rotten.”

“They must be like my parents. Debbie is so spoiled by them. And they are already starting on,” Bea said, rubbing Allie’s abdomen. “This one.”

Allie covered Bea’s hand and entwined their fingers. The baby decided just then to kick. “Little one is doing somersaults again.”

Franky shyly asked if she could feel.

“Get over here, Doyle. As if you have to ask.”

Franky came around the table and knelt in front of Allie and laid both of her hands on Allie’s abundant belly.

She waited patiently and said, “Oh my god, I felt that. Does it hurt?”

Allie smiled and shook her head. “The first time I felt it, I was not certain what it was. It was just a flutter. But, now, it is like the Rockettes are doing a show in there.”

The baby moved again and Franky smiled. She stood up and touched Allie’s hand. “Thank your for letting me....”

“Anytime. I am really so happy for you.”

Franky glanced over to Bridget and was amazed at the look of reverence on her face. God, she is go beautiful. And I can’t believe she wants me.”

 

She glanced at her watch and decided it was time for her to take her lady home and finish what they started earlier.

“Gidge, we better be heading home. It’s getting a little late.”

Bridget met Franky’s eyes and almost melted under their intensity.

“Okay, baby. I think you’re right.” She stood up as did Bea and Allie.

They walked to the door and hugged each other and said goodnight.

Franky and Bridget walked hand in hand to the car. 

Once they got there, Bridget whispered into Franky’s ear, “I can’t wait to get you in bed.”

Franky pulled her in close and kissed her passionately. She did not realize though that Bea and Allie were still standing at the door.

“Hey, you two need to get a room,” Bea said, laughing.

Franky pulled away and smirked before opening the car door for Bridget and then flipping Allie and Bea off.

Bea and Allie could not stop the laughter and were holding their sides.

They made their way back inside and Allie found herself pinned to the door and felt Bea’s mouth press against hers. She moaned and responded to the kiss and both of them forgot all about anything else but themselves.

 

Joan knocked hard on Ben’s door and stormed in.

“Where is this Jake Stewart?”

Ben led the way back to his office.

Nils had hired a middle aged man to portray the part of ‘Jake Stewart, PI”.

“You must be Ms. Ferguson. You can call me Jake.”

“I am not here for pleasantries, Mr Stewart. I came to make sure you understand that I am expecting you to fulfill your part of our dealings. I want to make sure you fully comprehend that I want Allie Novak proven to be the unfit mother of my brother’s child. I don’t care how you do it. I just want it done.”

Jake maintained a serious expression and said, “You need not worry. I am the best at what I do. And if I can’t find something out, I will make something happen. If you know what I mean.”

“I hope you are not playing me for a fool, Mr Stewart. If you try and fuck me over, trust me when I say, you will be very, very sorry.”

For a moment, ‘Jake’ found himself to be a little scared. He was not sure this was worth the thousand dollars he agreed on. But, he needed the money and decided to continue to undermine the dreadful woman. She’s fucking insane.

“No need to worry, ma’am. I really am very good,” he said, and then winked at her.

She huffed and then said, “Don’t disappoint me.”

She reached into her handbag and drew out a Manila envelope. “Here is the twenty thousand dollars we agreed on.”

Fake Jake reached out his hand, but before he could grab it Joan pulled it away. “I am not giving you this without some kind of receipt.”

He leveled a look at her and said, “I don’t do receipts. Either you want me to do this for you or you don’t. I cover my tracks and make sure there is never a trail that leads back to me. So, suit yourself, ma’am.” He then turned and shook Ben’s hand and headed toward the door.

“Wait!”

‘Jake’ turned around and stood by the door with an aloof appearance. Gotcha, bitch.

“Alright. Here’s the money. Now I want results.”

“I’ll be in touch,” he said before opening the door and walking out. For a few seconds, he thought about running off with the money. But, before he made it ten steps, he ran into Nils who quickly escorted him around the corner and into his car.

After paying the actor his money, he dropped him off near the bus stop and went back to wait for Joan to leave Ben’s office.

“I’m warning you, Mr Pooler. You recommended Mr Stewart and through that recommendation, I expect you fully understand that if I get screwed, you will be screwed right along with me.”

“Listen, Ms Ferguson. He really is the best. And I trust him. He will get the job done. I assure you.”

Joan glared at the young attorney and then said, “You better be right.” She then turned around and walked out.

After he was sure Joan was long gone, Nils made his way back to Ben’s office.

“I take it everything went well since she actually gave ‘Jake’ the money.”

“He played her like a piano. She asked for a receipt and he told her he didn’t do receipts. He then pretty much said, ‘If you don’t require my services then I’m leaving’. He was opening the door when she swallowed the worm.”

“Pour me some Jack and we will have a celebratory drink and then I guess I best get me a flight to Albuquerque.”

“I really appreciate this, Nils. I still can’t help but worry. But, I trust you and I believe in you.”

“She is a fucking arrogant bitch, Ben. That type of person just can’t stand to lose. And when I tell her I need her in Albuquerque, it will be up to you to convince her not to go. And when you do that, she will be on the next flight out.”

 

Franky grabbed Bridget’s overnight bag and garment bag and followed Bridget to the door.

The blonde unlocked the door and held it open while Franky walked in. She then locked it and followed Franky into the bedroom.

“Gidge,” Franky yelled. “Do you want some wine or do you want....” 

Bridget had waited for Franky to set her belongings down before she crashed their lips together. They moaned in unison and after kissing passionately for several seconds, pulled apart. They were both gasping for air.

“I want you,” Bridget said as she reached between them and started unbuttoning Franky’s shirt and pulling it out of the waistband of her slacks.

Their eyes remained connected during the entire process. After all of the buttons were undone, Franky raised her hands and reached around Bridget’s neck and undid the tiny button that was holding her very sexy blouse in place.

The older woman reached up and grabbed both of Franky’s wrists and pulled her hands down to her sides. “Not yet, baby. I am going to have my way with you first.”

“But, Gidge, I want you naked,” Franky whined.

“Soon.” She grabbed each of the brunette’s wrists and slowly unbuttoned the cuffs before running her hands slowly up Franky’s chest and using her thumbs to ease the shirt over her shoulders and onto the dresser.

Franky stood there in a teal bra and Bridget sighed in delight. “You are so beautiful, baby.” She wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck and leaned in and kissed her gently. Before the kiss could get too heated, she pulled back and ran her hand down to Franky’s breasts and squeezed them gently while using her thumbs to circle her nipples.

Franky moaned and tried pulling Bridget in closer. 

“Be patient, baby. I will make it worth your while. Trust me.”

“I am low on patience, Gidge. I have missed you so damn much the last two nights. I love sleeping with you and waking up with you. And making love anytime we want to.”

“I missed you too, Franky. I’m also finding that I just don’t sleep as well without you. But, right now, sleep is the furthest thing from my mind.” She reached around the younger woman and unsnapped her bra and slid it down her arms.

“Oh, god, Franky,” Bridget said, reverently, before filling her hands with Franky’s perky breasts.

Franky moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts more firmly against Bridget’s hands. 

Bridget’s control snapped and she moved her hands down the brunette’s abdomen and unsnapped her waistband and pulled Franky’s pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. 

Franky toed off her shoes and stepped out of her pants which had pooled at her feet.

Bridget grabbed her hands and pulled her toward the bed. She let go long enough to pull her own shirt over her head. 

Franky wrapped her arms around Bridget and unhooked her bra.

The older woman pushed Franky back onto the bed and after filling her eyes with her beautiful naked body, she straddled her and then leaned down and kissed her. 

Their tongues mingled and they alternated biting each other’s lower lips. 

Bridget quickly kissed her way down to Franky’s breast and sucked one nipple into her mouth while caressing the other one with her hand.

Franky was trying to raise her hips. 

Bridget moved down slightly and then brought one of her legs up between Franky’s and pressed it against the aching core of her lover.

Both women moaned. Franky because it felt so good and Bridget because she felt how wet the brunette was.

She decided that Franky had waited long enough and began to kiss and lick her way down Franky’s body until she was close enough to blow hot breaths toward her wet heat.

Franky moaned and raised her hips. “Fuck, Gidge. I need you to touch me. God, please.”

Bridget lowered her mouth and used the tip of her tongue to circle the other woman’s swollen clit.

Franky moaned loudly and rolled her hips. “Please, Gidge.....”

Bridget slowly moved her tongue through the thoroughly saturated folds and teased Franky’s tight opening with her tongue. She moaned when a gush of liquid coated her tongue.

She moved her tongue around the inside edges of the tight orifice and brought her hand down and used her thumb to rub the swollen clit.

“Yes, Gidge. Just like that....oh, shit....feels so good...”

Bridget could tell by Franky’s breathing as well as the tightening of her inner walls that she was close. She intensified her efforts and was rewarded when Franky cried out, “Gidge, I’m coming....please......” She had grabbed handfuls of the sheet and rode out the storm before allowing her body to sink into the mattress.

Bridget waited until she was able to lick up every bit of wetness before moving her upper body and rubbing her breasts from Franky’s abdomen up to her chest. She cried out when their breasts touched and once she was above Franky’s face she leaned in and kissed her.

Franky moaned when she tasted herself on her lover’s lips. She lifted her hands and ran them up the back of Bridget’s thighs and under her skirt.

“Hurry, baby. I want you inside me. I can’t wait another second.” She pulled up her skirt and grabbed Franky’s hand and pulled it between her legs. “Fuck me,” she begged.

Franky removed her panties quickly and moved her hand between them.

Bridget moaned when she felt Franky run her finger through her saturated folds before rubbing her clit in a circular motion with the tips of her fingers.

The older woman rolled her hips and cried out, “I need you inside me, baby. Please.....”

Franky met her passion filled eyes and watched how they reacted when she moved her fingers to Bridget’s throbbing opening.

Bridget thrusted her hips forward and moaned loudly when she felt Franky’s fingers fill her. “Oh, god.....baby....”

She moved fluidly, thrusting her pelvis over and over, taking Franky’s skillful fingers deep into her very wet core. 

Franky was in awe. Bridget was absolutely flawless in her beauty. And during passionate exertion, she was amazing. As she worked her body, seeking sexual fulfillment, she was both fierce and fragile. Franky could not take her eyes off of her. She raised her free hand and laid it on Bridget’s cheek and rubbed her thumb along her lower lip.

Bridget made eye contact with Franky and gently bit her thumb.

Franky moaned and felt a resurgence of her own need. She wanted to feel Bridget inside her so badly. But, more than that, she wanted to watch her come undone. She knew she was getting close. She had made love to her enough times to recognize when the build up was nearing. its capacity.

She watched Bridget slow down, knowing she was dragging out the exquisite sensations that were vibrating within her.

“Come for me, Gidge.,,,Ride my fingers....”

Bridget moaned and bit down on Franky’s thumb and for a moment was suspended between falling off the edge, and then rising up while explosion after explosion of indescribable sensation radiated through her body.

“Franky....baby.....,” she screamed as she rode out the storm before collapsing on top of Franky. trembling and breathless, while her body recovered.

Once she caught her breath, she raised herself up on the palms of her hands and smiled. Her gaze never wavered from Franky’s iridescent green eyes. She could however, see desire burning and gasped.

She raised up completely and unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. She rolled off of Franky and raised her hips and took the skirt off completely.

She rolled onto her side and laid her hand on Franky’s cheek. She leaned in and kissed her gently and pulled back. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Gidge. And I fucking can’t stop myself. I want you again.”

“Take me, baby. I can never get enough of you either.”

They touched, tasted, kissed, moaned, sighed and made love slowly before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Franky woke up a couple of hours later and found herself face to face with Bridget, their arms wrapped around each other, and their legs entwined.

As she watched her sleep, she sighed. She wanted to have this every single night. She wanted to fall asleep with Bridget and wake up in her arms. She made up her mind then and there that she was going to suggest they move in together. It amazed her that something that had one time scared her shitless, was now the only thing she wanted. She was amazed that she had let down her guard and fallen in love.

She pulled Bridget in closer and kissed her gently.

The older woman woke up and asked Franky if she was alright.

“More than. I have never been happier in my entire life than I am right this minute.”

“I’m glad, baby. And just so you know, I haven’t either. I love being with you like this. Making love and then waking up with you.”

They kissed softly and pulled back and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Franky.....”

“Gidge.....”

They both laughed and then at the same time said, “You go first....”

They laughed again and before she could lose her nerve Franky whispered, “Do you want to move in together? I don’t care where. I just want to be with you every minute that I can.”

Bridget laughed and Franky stiffened up and prepared herself for the obvious rejection.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to.....”

“Baby, of course I want to. I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“Really,” Franky asked, as the joy coursed through her veins.

“Yes, really. So, baby....ummmm....your place or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so humbled by all the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> I cannot wait to have Baby Novak join the family.i hope you enjoy❤️B
> 
> PS. I failed to mention in the previous chapter that Blake’s Lotaburger is a local restaurant. Their burgers, and especially the green Chile cheeseburger are to die for. So if any of you find yourself pass through this neck of the woods, hit me up and we will grab one and eat it in my backyard while we watch the Sandia Mountain in all it’s elegant splendor❤️B


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

 

Franky and Bridget woke up the next morning and after getting ready for work, had coffee and breakfast together.

“With all of the excitement last night, we didn’t look at the website for potential donors.”

“Well, I believe there were more entertaining things to do at the time,” Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bridget laughed. “Not that I am complaining in any way,” she said, before leaning in and kissing Franky. She pulled back just as the kiss was making both of them breathless. “Last night was amazing, baby.”

Franky grabbed both her hands and said, “We will meet with Julianna on Thursday and get more information and then dig in. And anyway, we have something else we need to discuss. I believe you agreed that we would move in together.”

“Really? Are you sure I said that? All I remember is screaming your name while you fucked me senseless.”

“Well you fucked my brains out too, if I recall. However, I do remember you saying that you would.”

“Of course I remember, baby. I want to fall asleep in your arms every single night for the rest of my life.”

“Good. Because that is what you are going to get. So, where do you want to live?”

“Actually, I think I like it here. There is more room and a fenced in yard for when the baby starts growing up. Plus, a couple of spare rooms. Caitlin is coming out in November and she and I usually just slept together in my bed when she visited my apartment. I didn’t really feel I needed a lot of space since I was alone. And I really love the space, but I would have no problem selling it. It is a nice space and that part of town is very desirable.”

“I think you are very desirable. What do you say about showing up late for work?”

“Baby, you said you had court this morning. I don’t think the judge would be too impressed if you showed up late.”

“You’re right. But, we can spend the night together on Thursday, right? After we meet with Red’s friend.”

“Yes. How about we sleep at my place that night and maybe Friday too, if I can twist your arm. Then maybe we could get Boomer to come over and help move some of my stuff on Saturday.”

“Really, Gidge? You want to start moving in this weekend?”

“I am ready today, but I need to be patient. It’s just that.....” Bridget sighed. “I love you so much. And I want to be with you as often as I can.”

“That’s a good thing, because I love you too. So, I will call Booms today and see if she is available.” She got up and pulled Bridget into her arms. “I never dreamed I would ever find someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. But, I did. And I could not be happier.”

The two women held onto each other tightly and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

 

Allie was scrambling around that morning. 

Debbie, who was usually very cooperative, was very cranky when Allie woke her up and drug her feet about getting ready for school.

“Debbie, please. You’re going to be late for school if you don’t get a move on.”

“Mama, I don’t want to go to school today. I want to stay home with you and Mommy.”

“Debs, don’t you want to see Hannah?”

“I can see her tomorrow. I just want to stay here today. I’m really tired.”

Allie squatted in front of the little girl and said, “Are you feeling sick, baby?”

Debbie shrugged her shoulders and said, “I dunno. I’m just really tired.”

Allie raised her hand up and placed it on Debbie’s forehead and thought she felt very warm.

“Baby, go ahead and get back in bed. I am going to go see if I can find a thermometer.”

“Mommy has one in her mirror over her sink in her bathroom.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Allie was very nervous. She had no idea how to take care of a sick child. But, she was determined to do her best. 

She looked at the bedside clock as she walked into her bedroom and saw it was almost 8:15. Bea would be home in about 15 minutes to a half hour, if everything went well.

She found the thermometer and looked it over. It seemed fairly easy to operate. She saw a box with a picture of a thermometer on it and opened it. 

There were some plastic covers for the thermometer and some instructions on how to use it. 

She smirked at herself and after reading the instructions, went back to Debbie’s room.

“Let’s put this under your tongue and see what it says.”

Debbie complied with Allie’s request. 

Allie rubbed her head while waiting for the beep.

When the beep finally sounded Allie took it out of Debbie’s mouth and looked at it. 

102.5. The instructions indicated that a normal temperature was 97 to 99.2. So, she knew with certainty that Debbie must be sick.

“Do you hurt anywhere, Debs? Like when you swallow? Does your head hurt?”

“My tummy hurts. And I’m not hungry either, Mama.”

Allie knew Debbie had to be feeling pretty rotten if she was not hungry.

“Okay, baby. I am going to call Mommy and see what we need to do.”

She leaned down and kissed the little girl on the forehead and whispered, “I’ll be right back.”

Bea answered just after the first ring. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Allie started crying. “Debbie’s sick and I don’t know what to do.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“I-I don’t know, Bea. I’m not a doctor and I am obviously not a very good mother either.”

“Allie, relax. What did she say she felt like?”

“She felt hot. I took her temperature and it was 102.5. She’s burning up. She says her tummy hurts and she is not hungry.”

“I will be home soon, Allie. Don’t worry. Kids run fevers all the time and more often than not it is a virus. You’re doing fine, sweetheart. You are an amazing mother.”

“I don’t feel amazing. I just feel scared and useless.”

“Mama, hurry,” Debbie yelled.

Allie dropped her phone and moved as quickly as she could toward Debbie’s room.

“I feel like I am going to throw up.”

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

She no sooner got her stood up, before she vomited on Allie’s feet. 

She looked around the room and saw the trash bin by Debbie’s bed. She grabbed that and was able to catch the next round of vomit. After vomiting and heaving for a few minutes, Debbie started crying. “My tummy hurts really bad. I want Mommy.”

“She is almost home, baby. Come on into the bathroom and I will help you get cleaned up.”

“I’m sorry I made a mess, Mama.”

“It’s okay, little one.”

Allie helped her get settled on the toilet and she got a washcloth and wet it down in the sink.

Tears were streaming down the little girl’s very flushed cheeks. 

Allie took the cloth and gently washed her face and hands. She pulled her pajama top over her head and told her to hang on. 

She went back into the bedroom and opened one of Debbie’s drawers and got out a nightgown and fresh underwear.

She turned around and stepped into the vomit and could not help but laugh at herself. Some mother I am.

She grabbed a towel and some more washcloths and after soaking them in warm water, she gave Debbie a quick rubdown.

Goosebumps appeared on Debbie’s skin and she said, “I’m freezing, Mama.”

Allie quickly dried her off and put her nightgown on.

She stood her up and helped her wipe and put on fresh panties.

“Come to the sink and rinse out your mouth.”

After she rinsed her mouth, Allie helped her get back into bed.

She heard Bea come running up the stairs and realized she had dropped her phone on the bed when Debbie cried out.

Bea hurried into the room and stepped in the vomit too and Allie could not help but laugh.

“Mommy, I don’t feel good. And I puked on Mama’s feet.”

“It’s okay, Debbie. Let me check you over.”

Bea touched her forehead and then started pushing on her abdomen. She pushed on a certain spot and Debbie cried out, “That hurts, Mommy.”

She turned to Allie who was standing by her, her feet covered in now drying vomit. She had a very concerned look on her face and was looking intently at Bea.

“Hey, Allie. I think it might be her appendix. We need to get her to the ER. You need to go get cleaned up first,” Bea said, trying not to laugh. It was a serious situation, but Allie was a mess and did not seem to care in the least. 

Allie glared at Bea and huffed, before turning around and walking out the door.

She went into the bathroom and started crying. How could Bea laugh at her at a time like this? And if Debbie did have appendicitis. The little girl would need surgery.

She put her hair up and got into the shower. She quickly showered and turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

She dried off and went into the bedroom and opened drawers until she found a bra and underwear.

She pulled on some comfortable clothing and then brushed her teeth.

Tears were still flowing down her cheeks when Bea came in.

“Why are your crying, Allie? She is going to be alright. You did great.”

“If I did such a great job then why were you laughing at me?”

“Allie. I was laughing because your feet were covered in nasty bits of partially digested food particles and you really looked adorable.”

“It isn’t funny, Bea. I was really scared. I have never taken care of a sick child before. And I worried that I was going to do something wrong.”

Bea pulled Allie into a hug, even though she resisted. “You were amazing, Allie. I know you love Debbie. And you are a great mother. And I love you so much.”

Allie started crying again. “I love you, too. Is she going to be alright? I’m so scared, Bea.”

“We will get her checked out at the ER. If it is her appendix, she will have a little operation and stay overnight in the hospital. It’s okay, Allie. You did good. Not many people could have handled being puked on and still maintained their composure long enough to clean up a child and comfort them.”

“Speaking of, I need to clean up the floor,”

“I took care of that and the trash bin. You had great instincts to grab that before the next hurl.”

Allie smiled then and kissed Bea. “Well, you should probably change shoes. You stepped right in it when you walked into Debbie’s room.”

Bea made a face and toed her shoes off and quickly grabbed another pair.

“Come on, Allie. Let’s go get our daughter checked out.”

 

After having some tests run, it was determined that Debbie did indeed have appendicitis. The pediatric surgeon came down to the ER and explained the process to Bea and Allie.

The pediatrician knew Bea was a doctor too, but at this moment treated her like a mother. Bea nodded her thanks and turned to Debbie.

“Baby, you’re going to have to have a little operation.”

Debbie started crying, “Is it going to hurt?”

“You’ll be asleep when they do it. But, the nurse has to use a needle to put some medicine in your vein.”

“I don’t want a needle. I’m scared,” Debbie screamed. She was sobbing and Bea was having no luck calming her down.

“Debbie. Calm down. You have to get this done. You are just a little bit sick now. If you continue to wait, you will get very sick.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want a needle. It’s going to hurt.”

“It has to be done. Now be my brave girl and let the nurse do what she needs to do. I promise it is only going to be a tiny stick.”

“No!” Debbie started kicking her legs and flailing her arms.

Allie was shocked. She had never seen Debbie have anything remotely like the tantrum she was having now.

“Bea, let me try,” Allie said, touching Bea’s arm gently. 

The redhead realized she was quickly losing control of the situation and was likely not helping to ease Debbie’s fears at all.

“Okay. I will go talk to the nurse.” She started to walk away and grabbed Allie’s hand and squeezed. She whispered, “Thank you.”

Allie nodded and sat down on the bed next to Debbie. She opened her arms and Debbie wrapped her arms around her neck. She was still crying and Allie rubbed her back and rocked her. She whispered, “It’s okay, Debs. Mommy and I know you are scared.”

She kept rocking her until the crying stopped and then wiped her tears away. “Tell me why you’re scared, baby.”

“The needle will hurt. I don’t want it.”

“I know you don’t want it. Neither do I. But, I am going to have to get one too when I have the baby. And I’m kind of scared too. I hope you will be there with me and hold my hand.”

“I will hold your hand, Mama. But, you’re a grownup. Why are you scared?”

“I think everyone is. But, I know if I have you and your Mommy there with me that everything will be okay. I know I have to be really, really brave. And we need you to be brave today, baby.”

“But, Mama, I’m so scared.”

“I know, Debs. I know.” She rocked her some more and rubbed her back. After a couple of minutes she said. “I will be here with you, baby. I will hold you until it’s done. I promise it will be over quickly. I know you can do this, sweetheart. I don’t want you to get sicker. You really scared me this morning.”

“I’m sorry I threw up on your feet, Mama,” Debbie said, before giggling a little bit.

Allie giggled too. “It’s okay, Debbie. But, it was a little gross.” She scrunched up her nose and smiled gently. “I don’t want you to throw up on Mommy’s tennis shoes.”

“You promise it isn’t going to hurt bad?”

“I promise,” Alllie whispered before kissing the little girl on her forehead. “Can I tell Mommy it’s okay to bring the nurse?”

Debbie nodded before saying, “Can I sit on your lap?”

Allie pulled her close and said, “Of course you can.”

She met Bea’s eyes across the room and nodded. 

Bea never thought she could fall deeper in love with Allie. But, watching her comfort Debbie and calm her down warmed her soul. Allied loved Debbie like her own and her actions today had proven that.

Allie settled Debbie as comfortably as possible in her almost non-existent lap. “I’ve got you, baby. It’s going to be alright. I will hold you and you hold Mommy’s hand okay?”

Debbie nodded and Bea reached out and took the tiny hand in her own. “I’m proud of you, Debbie.” She kissed Debbie on the cheek and stood out of the way while the nurse came in and quickly started the IV.

Although Debbie grimaced, the IV was in her arm before she knew it.

“Is that all,” Debbie asked.

“That’s it, baby.”

“I did it, Mommy.”

“You sure did.” She wrapped her arms around Debbie and Allie. They sat there until the anesthesiologist came and explained a few things.

Bea signed consent and the doctor leaned down and asked Debbie, “So, you ready for some happy juice?”

“What does it taste like?”

“Cotton candy.”

“Really?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

While he talked to Debbie, he slowly put the medication in her IV.

Debbie started getting sleepy very quickly, “Can I have it when I wake up? I’m sleepy now.”

“You bet. Have a good nap. I will see you in a little while.”

‘Okay, Debbie. They are going to take you to the special room where they can make you feel better. Mama and I will be there when you wake up.”

Allie hugged her, “You got this, kiddo. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Bea hugged and kissed her, “I love you too, Debs.”

“I love you too, Mommy. I am sorry I was a baby.”

“It’s okay. Now go get better so we can take you home.”

Debbie nodded and closed her eyes.

Bea turned to Allie and pulled her into her arms. “You are amazing, Allie. I love you so much. You are a wonderful mother.”

“I am a lucky mother. I have the best girlfriend and daughter anyone could ever ask for.”

“You took a very tense situation and managed to make it right. I know I was over the edge. I don’t know if it was worry or fatigue that caused it. But, it was not my best performance.”

“I know you have to be exhausted. Is there anywhere you can lay down for a while?”

“Yes. In the on call room. I will tell the nurse we will be there and they can come get us after the surgery.”

“I’m not a doctor, Bea. I don’t think I am allowed in there.”

“You are my everything, Allie. I just dare them to try and stop me from taking you with me.”

“Alright, Bea. I’ll go. But, no funny business. I expect you to sleep.”

“Trust me. I am too exhausted for any extracurricular activities.” She leaned in and kissed Allie gently on the cheek and whispered in her ear, “At least right now. But, trust me. The time will come and I will show you in every way how much I love you.”

“You do that every minute of every day, babe.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

She grabbed her hand and led her to the nurse’s station and after telling the charge nurse where they would be, led her down the hall.

She opened the door and Allie followed her in. 

The room was simply a narrow bed with an attached bathroom.

“The bed is too small, Bea. I can wait in the waiting room.”

“We can fit if we cuddle up.”

“Okay, you win.”

They finally got comfortable and Bea fell asleep quickly, her arms wrapped around Allie from behind.

 

It seemed no time at all before there was a knock on the door.

“Dr. Smith? Debbie is out of surgery. Everything went fine. I will wait here for you to freshen up and then take to to recovery.”

“Thank you,” Bea said, her voice husky with sleep.

Allie moaned, “Your voice when you first wake up is so fucking sexy.”

“I sound like a man.”

“No, you sound like the woman I love. Now get up. We need to go check on our daughter.”

 

Debbie woke up slowly and for very brief periods.

She seemed comfortable but Bea was shaken. She looked so tiny and pale against the stark white sheets. She had a tiny oxygen cannula in her nostrils and the sounds that she had heard for years were suddenly foreign and scary.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Allie wiped them away. “She is going to be alright, babe.”

“It’s just that she looks so tiny and pale. I am around these devices for hours, and have been for years. Today, they take on a whole new meaning.”

“You’re a mother today, Bea. Not a doctor. It is normal to feel helpless and even scared. She is your baby.”

Allie hugged her tight and together they kept a bedside vigil until Debbie finally woke up and spoke to them.

“Where is my cotton candy,” she asked, her voice hoarse.

Both women laughed and sighed with relief. A hungry Debbie was a healthy Debbie.

“I guess that means your tummy is not hurting anymore?”

Both women kissed the little girl on the cheek.

Allie looked at the time and it was almost 1:00.

“Babe, I am going to step out and cancel Marilyn. I will also call Franky. Do you want me to call Mama and Dad?”

No matter how many times she heard Allie call her parents that, she never got tired of hearing it.

“Thank you. Tell Mama we will FaceTime her later this evening.”

“Okay. Debs, I will be back soon.”

“Okay, Mama. Please don’t forget my cotton candy.”

Allie giggled, “I won’t.”

The blonde stopped just outside of the recovery suite and pulled out her phone and googled “cotton candy near me”.

The closest location appeared to be a movie theatre that was about a mile away. Bea had the keys and she knew she could not walk that far and back quickly enough.

She called Franky.

“Hey, Blondie. Don’t tell me you’re already tired of Red and are looking for some special Doyle treatment. Well, now it’s too late. I am a one woman woman now.”

Allie rolled her eyes. “Sorry to disappoint that Montana sized ego of yours, but no. I am still very much in love with Bea. But, actually the reason I am calling is because Debbie is in the hospital.”

“What? I’m on my way. What happened?”

“Slow down. She’s doing fine. She woke up sick this morning, and as soon as Bea got home and examined her, she felt she likely had appendicitis. So, we brought her to the hospital and she had surgery. She is in recovery now.”

“I will call Gidge and we will be there as soon as possible.”

“Umm, Franky? Could you do me a favor?”

“Name it.”

“Could you stop at the movie theatre on 1st and Central and get some cotton candy?”

“Are you craving that? I read in one of the books about pregnancy that cravings can be pretty bizarre.”

Allie laughed. “No. I promised Debbie some and man did I ever stick my foot in my mouth. I don’t have car keys and I just can’t go back in there empty handed.”

“I got your back, Blondie. I will be there in under a half hour.”

“Thank you. I will meet you at the elevators on the first floor.”

Franky hung up and Allie quickly called the number for Mindy Grey.

“Allie. How are you, honey?”

“Hi, Mama. I’m good. But, listen. Everything is alright now, but Debbie had to have emergency surgery today.”

“What kind of surgery?”

Allie could hear the worry in the older woman’s voice.

“It was her appendix. Thankfully she was not sick very long and Bea was able to pretty much diagnose her at home. She is in recovery and asking for cotton candy so I think that is a good sign. Bea said she will FaceTime you and Dad later on.”

“You’re sure she’s alright? Do we need to fly out?”

“As much as we would all love to see you, there is no need. She will probably go home tomorrow. And spend the rest of the week at home and be back at school on Monday.”

“Alight then. I will wait for Beatrice’s call.”

“Okay, Mama. Love you both.”

“We love you, too. Give Debbie a kiss from us.”

“Consider it done.”

Allie quickly called Marilyn and explained everything. She told Marilyn to plan on coming on Thursday as she felt Debbie would be doing pretty well by then.

Allie headed down to the gift shop and looked around for something for Debbie. She settled on a stuffed bear that had a “Get Well Soon” balloon attached to it. 

She was just headed to pay when something caught her eye. It was a tiny wooden statue of a woman and a child. The statues were mostly faceless and the mother was hugging the little girl. She decided she wanted to buy this for Bea.

She quickly made her purchase and headed toward the elevators. 

Franky showed up a few minutes later with a bag of cotton candy. 

“Here you go, Blondie. You owe me one. Gidge will be here soon. Text me when they have the little munchkin in a room.”

Allie hugged Franky and said, “You are such a softie.”

Franky blushed and shook her head and walked away.

Allie got back on the elevator and headed back to the recovery room. She stopped in front of the receptionist’s desk and said she was there for Debbie Smith.

“Are you a relative?”

“I’m one of her mothers.”

The woman shook her head rudely and said, “What’s your name?”

“Allie Novak. I-I just left. She’s expecting me back.”

“You’re not listed as next of kin. You can’t go in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pure fluff. Hope you enjoy! More to come. One day closer to Baby Novak.
> 
> And here is hoping WW brings Allie back to her full glory.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not safe anywhere outside of your own boudoir.

Chapter 70

 

“But, I’m her mother. She’s expecting me,” Allie said.

“Rules are rules.”

Allie turned away. She was shattered. She couldn’t call Bea because she had her cell phone’s battery had died hours ago.

Tears ran down Allie’s cheeks. And while she understood rules, she would never understand how people could be so downright mean.

She took a couple of deep breaths and began taking back control of her emotions. However, anger was still firing through her veins. She was fighting with everything she had to rein in her temper.

“No one,” Allie thought, “and especially not this snarky, homophobic bitch, is going to keep me from my daughter.”

She wiped her tears and turned back to the woman. She had steel in her spine and fire in her eyes. “Page Dr. Bea Smith. Right now.”

“You have no right demanding anything...”

“If you don’t want to page her, then you need to get your supervisor here immediately. My daughter is waiting on me.”

“You’re not listed as a family.....”

Allie lowered her voice, “You have two choices. You can fucking page my girlfriend, Dr. Bea Smith or you can get your boss down here. Trust me. Dr Smith is a very respected physician in this hospital. And when she finds out how you have treated me, you are going to be lucky if you still have your job when she gets through with you.”

The woman turned red but picked up the phone. She called the charge nurse in the recovery room and asked if Dr Smith was in the room with her daughter. 

“She is. What do you need?”

“Tell her that her wife is out here demanding she be paged,” the woman spit out sarcastically.

“I’ll send Dr. Smith right out.”

Wife. Allie sighed and then smiled. Some of her anger dissipated. She would love nothing more than to be married to Dr. Bea Smith.

The woman hung up the phone. “Dr. Smith is on her way out. I’m really sorry for the misunderstanding, Miss Novak.”

Allie looked her straight in the eyes, “I’m sure you are. Sorry, that is.”

Bea came out just then and Allie smiled and walked toward her.

“Where did you get cotton candy?”

She kissed Bea on the cheek, “I’ve got my ways, babe.”

Bea chuckled, but noticed that Allie did not look at her.

Allie handed her the stuffed bear and balloon and took her by the hand. “I want to see my daughter now.”

Bea noticed that Allie would not look her in the eyes. She pulled on her hand and stopped her.

“What’s wrong, Allie?”

The blonde continued looking at the floor as she shook her head. “Nothing, babe. Come on, Debbie is waiting.”

“Allie. Look at me,” Bea said, using her fingers to lift the blonde’s chin.

Allie finally looked up and Bea could tell she had been crying.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing now. We will talk later.”

“You’ve been crying. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I said we will talk later, okay,” Alllie snapped. “I’d like to go see Debbie now.”

Bea watched as Allie walked away. She felt as if she had been slapped across the face and punched in the stomach. She wondered if she had done something to upset her. She wracked her brain and felt everything was alright between them. She could think of no reason Allie would be short tempered with her. 

Feelings of inadequacy and self doubt found their way into Bea’s head. She suddenly felt useless, ugly and unworthy. She could clearly hear Harry telling her she was a cold, frigid bitch who was lucky to have him, because no one else would be able to stand her.

“What if Allie is tired of me? I knew she would eventually find me undesirable,” Bea thought and she turned her back to Allie and Debbie. Her heart was cracking and the pain was unbearable. She couldn’t lose Allie. She was everything. Her heart. Her soul. Bea was prepared to beg Allie to forgive her for whatever she had done.

 

She sighed and turned around. She felt some of the cracks in her heart begin to heal. She felt a trickle of hope. Allie loved Debbie. They were going to raise her and the baby together. Surely, she hadn’t changed her mind.

Debbie was quietly sleeping when Allie approached her. She sat the cotton candy down on the side table and leaned down and kissed the side of Debbie’s forehead.

The little girl’s eyes fluttered and then she smiled. “Hi, Mama.”

Allie took Debbie’s hand and said, “How are you feeling, baby girl?”

“I feel good. Say, did you bring me my cotton candy?”

Allie moved over enough and Debbie smiled brightly when she saw the stuffed bear and the bag of cotton candy.”

“Thank you, Mama. Can I have some now?”

Allie looked at Bea for approval. She was shocked when she saw the look on her face. She looked defeated. She did not answer so Allie walked over and touched her cheek. “Babe. Are you alright?”

Bea nodded her head and put on a brave face. “Yes, Allie. I’m okay.”

“Can Debbie have some cotton candy?”

“Not yet. They are going to be moving her to a regular room soon. Then, I think she will be able to eat.”

Allie laid her hand on Bea’s cheek and the redhead leaned into it. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. It wasn’t you, babe. But, I don’t want to talk about it here, okay?”

“Okay. But, you’re alright?”

Allie leaned in and kissed her lightly and said, “More than.”

“Ewww. You two are always kissing,” Debbie said, scrunching up her face.

“Well, I think it is about time we start kissing you!”

Debbie giggled when her mother kissed her all over her face. 

Allie smiled. Her phone beeped and she took it out of her purse. It was Franky.

ANY NEWS ON DEBBIE?

SHE IS STILL IN RECOVERY. WE ARE EXPECTING HER TO BE SENT TO A PRIVATE ROOM VERY SOON.

GIDGE AND I ARE GOING TO THE CAFETERIA AND GET COFFEE. YOU AND RED WANT ONE?

I AM SURE BEA COULD USE IT. SHE IS RUNNING ON FUMES. I WOULD LOVE A GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE.

OKAY. TEXT ME WHEN YOU KNOW MORE.

WILL DO......SOFTIE

YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, BLONDIE

BRING YOUR BEST GAME, DOYLE

COUNT ON IT

Allie went back to Debbie’s bedside. “Auntie Franky and Dr. Bridget are here to see you. They are going to wait until you get your own special room.”

“There there will be food right? And I can have some cotton candy?”

“If the doctor says you can, then of course you can.”

“Well it looks like they are just going to let me starve.”

Both women chuckled at the little girl’s theatrics. 

It wasn’t long before a nurse came in carrying her tablet and a glass of orange juice.

“Hello, Miss Smith. I hear that you are hungry and ready to get to your own room.”

Debbie turned shy and looked at he mother for guidance.

“She is. Thank you.”

“Well, here is some juice for you to tide you over. Sip on that while I talk to your moms.”

The nurse opened the juice and stuck a straw in it and turned to the two women.

“As you know, the surgery went as expected and it appears Debbie is recovering well. We will move her to the children’s unit up on 3. They just called and have a bed for her in room 327. Is there anything else I can do for you at this time?”

Bea shook her head and looked at Allie. “Do you have any questions, Alllie?”

Allie shook her head and thanked the nurse. Her earlier anger vanished with the knowledge that Bea considered her opinion and needs and accepted that she was indeed Debbie’s other mother.

“Okay, then. It’s been a pleasure. Debbie is a delight. I am sure you are both very proud of her. The tech has been paged and will be here shortly.”

Bea, having worked in the hospital for years, knew that “shortly” could mean anything from minutes to even an hour. 

Allie sent a text to Franky and told her they would be on the 3rd floor shortly.

ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TO CLEAR US OR THEY WON’T LET US IN. IT’S POLICY. I HAVE BEEN HERE IN OFFICIAL CAPACITY WAY TOO MANY TIMES.

 

Allie felt a little bad now about going off on the receptionist. If she had been more helpful and less of a homophobe, then Allie would never have lost her temper. All she would have had to do was explain the rules instead of being self-righteous. Well it didn’t matter now. But, she and Bea definitely needed to talk about making sure this didn’t happen again should they find themselves in a hospital with a sick child.

 

“Franky and Bridget are going to wait in the children’s waiting area. One of us can get them when we get Debbie settled.”

Suddenly it dawned on Bea why Allie was so upset.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about the next of kin and the loopholes you would have to go through. I guess since the situation has thankfully never occurred before, it slipped my mind. We will get it corrected as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Bea.” Allie hugged her and whispered in her ear. “I love you so much.”

Any of the previous negative thoughts Bea had quickly dissipated. She took in the smell that was uniquely Allie and held her tightly. “I love you too, Allie. So, much. I-I can’t imagine a life without you being a part of it.”

“Good thing, beautiful seeing as how you’re stuck with me.” She took her pinkie finger and hooked it with Bea’s. “You’re my seahorse.”

“Seahorse?”

“Yes. They mate for life. They keep their tails connected so they don’t lose each other.”

Bea tightened the connection and smiled ear to ear. And felt everything in her world settle back onto solid ground.

Just then a young male orderly came into the room . He introduced himself as Simon and after verifying Debbie’s name and date of birth said, “Okay, Miss Smith. I am going to push your bed to your new room.”

He kicked off the brakes and told Bea and Allie to follow him. They scrambled and gathered up Debbie’s things and followed behind.

 

After Debbie got settled, Bea said she would go get Franky and Bridget. 

When she arrived in the waiting room the two were talking quietly and holding hands. She would never get used to seeing this side of Franky. But she loved it.

“Hey, ladies.”

They both quickly stood up and rushed toward Bea. They were each carrying a beverage container.

“How’s Debbie,” they asked in unison.

Bea laughed. “She is doing fine. She ordered a tray and is very impatiently waiting for it.”

“Starving the poor kid are you, Red?”

“Piss off, Franky.”

Bridget laughed and Franky huffed.

“Well, here is some probably cold coffee. And we have juice for Allie.”

“Thank you. Come on. Let’s get you a pass and get you back there. She is excited to see you and show you her owwie.”

Bridget had her badge so she was not required to sign it. They took Franky’s driver’s license and took her photo. They gave her a stick on patch with her picture on it.

“You look like prisoner in your picture, Franky.”

“You know you can kiss my ass, right?”

They finally made it to the door to Debbie’s room having bickered the entire way.

“Debbie, look who’s here!”

“Auntie Franky and Dr. Bridget I had an operation. I had to have a needle in my arm and it was scary. But, Mama held me in her lap and I was brave.”

“I’m proud of you, Little Bea. How are you feeling?”

“I’m starving is what I am. Mama brought me cotton candy and they said I can’t have any until I eat. And it has been hours since they said they would bring something.”

“Debbie. It has been less than 10 minutes. Just be patient.”

“Is this why they call you a patient? Because you have to be patient all the time.”

The four women laughed and Debbie just looked at them.

Bridget opened her large handbag and pulled out some coloring books and markers.

“Here is something that will keep you busy.”

“Thank you, Dr Bridget. I love coloring. Do you want to color with me?”

“Sure, I do.”

Bridget sat on the bed with Debbie with the rolling over the bed table between them.

Bea sat down on the sofa next to Allie. Franky pulled up the chair and said, “Red, you look like something the cat dragged in after chewing on it for a while.”

“Don’t listen to her, babe. You are beautiful.”

“Actually, I am pretty tired. I worked all night and had like a 2 hour nap during Debbie’s surgery. I think exhausted would be a better description.”

Franky looked at her watch. It was almost 3:00.

“Are you working tonight too?”

“No. I let the service know I would be out for at least a couple of days.”

“Why don’t you let Blondie take you home and feed you and get some rest. Gidge and I can stay here until bedtime. I am sure you will both insist on sleeping here.”

“Bea, I can come back so you can rest.”

“I want to be with both of you,” Bea said, frowning. 

“You are a little pouter, Bea.”

Allie giggled at the look on Bea’s face.

“We are going to accept your offer. I could also use a shower.”

“You and me both, babe. I only cleaned up a little this morning. I probably still have some puke remnants on my feet.”

“I see what you are up to, Blondie. You just want to get in the shower with Red so you can have a little hanky-panky.”

Bea blushed bright red and Allie smirked. “Well, can you blame me?”

“Mommy what is hanky-pinky?”

Bea began stammering and Allie bailed her out. “It’s a grown up game, baby. Mommy and I play it all the time. But, we will have to tell you about it when you are older. Like grown-up older.”

Bea’s mouth flew open. Franky was all but rolling on the floor laughing.

Bea finally collected herself. She asked Allie for her phone. 

“After she eats, please call my mother and let her FaceTime with Debbie. I’m sure you will love getting to flirt with my Mama.”

Bridget laughed as Franky sputtered. “Look, Red. I used to have a thing for your mother. But I am committed to Gidge.”

“Watch her Bridget. She turns into an adolescent every time she speaks to my mother.”

“I remember. She was tongue-tied most of the time we were all together at the balloon fiesta.”

Franky scoffed. “You’ll see, Gidge. I am a changed woman.”

Bea and Allie kissed Debbie goodbye and thanked Franky and Bridget.

“What about your dinner,” Allie asked.

“We’ll order in a pizza. Debbie will be starving again in no time.”

“Speaking of starving,” Allie said, “we haven’t eaten anything all day, babe.”

“Allie, you should have said something. I wasn’t thinking. We will fix that right now.”

There was a knock at the door and a dietary aide came in with a tray.

“I hear someone here is hungry.”

“That’s me. Thank you. I was at the end of the line. Almost starving.”

The woman laughed and told her to enjoy her meal and left.

Bea and Allie followed her out. “You have Allie’s number if you need us.”

“Go get some rest. Everything will be fine.”

The two women stopped in the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich each along with some fresh fruit.

On the drive home, Bea sat in the passenger seat. She was literally exhausted. She had not only an emotional day, and after very little sleep, she was almost fully spent.

Allie held her hand all the way home. She had fallen asleep almost immediately.

After Allie got the car parked and closed the garage door, she tried waking Bea up. 

The older woman mumbled and turned away.

“Babe!”

Bea woke up then and said, “The fuck? Why are you yelling?”

“You need to sleep in the bed, not the car.”

Bea sighed and got out of the car and followed Allie into the house and up the stairs.

She stripped off her very wrinkled scrubs. And threw them toward the laundry hamper. All she wanted was a hot shower and a comfortable bed.

Or so she thought. Once she turned around and saw Allie walking toward her clad only in panties, her heart began beating faster and she felt the pounding in her core. God, she is so beautiful. 

Allie looked up and saw the passion in Bea’s eyes. “Nuh-uh, babe. No funny business. You need sleep, and I could use a nap, too.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“Are you kidding me, Bea? I want you all the time, even when I’m asleep. And especially when you are standing in front of me, nearly naked. You have no idea how appealing sex is right now. But you need to sleep, babe. Debbie needs us to be well rested and have clear heads.”

“I cannot imagine having a clear head when all I can think about is making love to you and hearing you scream my name when you come undone.”

Allie squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to try and tame her now fired up libido. “Ummm.....Bea......well, yes I want you....I always......but, you need to rest.”

Bea walked the short distance between them and stopped inches away from Allie. “Funny thing, though. I’m not tired anymore. I’m too horny to sleep.”

Allie giggled.

Bea did not smile or laugh. She raised her hand, which was trembling, and gently caressed Allie’s cheek. “God, Allie. I want you so much,” Bea whispered. “Come shower with me. I need you, baby.”

“B-But, Bea. You were up all night.....and.....oh, God,” she moaned when Bea ran her finger down between her breasts. “Y-You really need to rest. I’m...shit,” she moaned again when Bea’s finger continued the trek down the middle of her body. She stopped just below her swollen belly and stopped when she encountered the waistband of Allie’s panties.

Bea moved her finger side to side, just under the elastic. Her eyes never left the radiant blue eyes of the younger woman. She was breathing heavily and her body was aching. All she could ever want or need was standing right in front of her. “So, do you want me to stop?”

Allie moaned, “No, babe.....I want you...B-But...” She took in a shuddering breath before saying, “Fuck it.” She wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck and crashed their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands worked at getting rid of unwanted garments.. 

Allie easily unhooked Bea’s bra and threw it over her shoulder before running her hands down her back and hooking her thumbs in the redhead’s undies. She pulled them down a few inches and then gasped when Bea quickly pulled her own down.

They broke apart and tried to catch their breath. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and led her into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and moaned when Allie leaned into her from behind. The younger woman licked her right down the middle of Bea’s spine stopping at the top of her ass. She pulled her panties the rest of the way off and then bit her butt cheek for good measure.

Bea cried out, “Shit, Allie. That hurt.”

Allie quickly kissed the area and began kissing her way back up Bea’s back. She reached around her on her way up and took Bea’s breasts in her hands. “I’m sorry,” she whispered against Bea’s ear, before nipping on the lobe and then kissing her neck and down her shoulder.

She held the weight of Bea’s breasts in her hands and then squeezed them and rolled the nipples between her fingers. Bea moaned as she leaned in and checked the water. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, she stepped in and led Allie in. Their eyes met and Bea felt her heart flutter in her chest. Allie was looking at her like she was a 5 course meal and she had not eaten in a week. But behind the hunger and the need, was nothing but pure love and endless adoration.

“Allie,” Bea whispered as she pulled her close to her body. “I love you.” 

The blonde smiled and said, “I know.” She wrapped her arms around her lover and leaned in and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear, “But, I love you more. More than I ever thought possible.” She pulled Bea under the water and reached over and grabbed the shampoo. She lathered up the wild red curls and gently scratched Bea’s scalp. Bea sighed contentedly. Once she was satisfied, she used her hands and the flowing water to rinse it out. She grabbed some conditioner and worked it through her hair and smiled when Bea sighed.

She grabbed the loofah and after applying some shower gel made quick work of washing Bea’s shoulders and back before turning her around and doing the same for the front. She paid special attention to her breasts before moving the loofah down and rubbing it between Bea’s legs.

“Oh, God, Allie,” she moaned as she opened her legs wider for easier access. 

After she washed her good, she put some gel in her hand and reached around and washed between her butt cheeks.

“Allie,” Bea giggled, “I can wash my own asshole.”

The blonde looked at her and laughed. “I know you can, babe. But I want to.”

Bea blushed and shrugged her shoulders and said, “Go ahead.”

After she washed her legs and feet, she raised her arms and Bea pulled her back up.

“Damn, it’s getting harder to be mobile.”

Bea kissed her passionately, moving her tongue between her plump lips and toying with her tongue. She eventually had to pull back as she was breathless. 

Allie too, was gasping for breath.

Bea made sure she was steady and then took the loofah from her and sat it in the organizer. She pulled Allie under the water and kissed her deeply. She pulled away before the kiss could get carried away again. And just as Allie had done, washed her hair and then after rinsing, added conditioner.

She took her time washing her body and smiled when Allie spread her legs wide and braced herself on the shower wall. She looked over her shoulder and said, “You wanna frisk me?”

Bea laughed and said, “No. I want to fuck you,” and quickly finished washing her.

They both stood under the streams of water until their bodies were fully rinsed..

Bea turned off the water while Allie grabbed towels.

They dried off quickly and got out.

Allie pulled Bea by her hands and pulled her to the bed. “Come on, babe. I can’t wait any longer.”

Bea laid down and pulled Allie down on top of her. Allie straddled her and rolled her hips. Their clits came into contact and they both moaned loudly. “You like that, babe,” Allie asked before doing it several more times.

Bea grabbed Allie’s hips and pulled her tightly against her throbbing need. “I love it. But, I want to feel you inside me.” 

Allie smirked and lifted her hips and repositioned herself, straddling one of Bea’s legs. She cupped Bea’s core and used the heel of her hand to put pressure on her swollen clit while dragging her fingers through her wet folds. “I don’t need to ask if you are ready. I can tell you are more than.” She eased two fingers into Bea’s tight center and began moving slowly in and out of her.

Bea moaned and rolled her hips with every thrust of Allie’s fingers. “Oh, god, Allie.....that feels so good...I-I want to touch you....please.....I want to be inside you.”

Allie moved to Bea’s side and the redhead smiled. “Ride my fingers, baby,” she said as she slipped her finger easily into Allie’s wet heat. 

Allie grabbed Bea’s upper arm for support and moaned loudly and began bucking her hips. 

Bea was fascinated by her bouncing breasts. Breasts that had gotten slightly larger as her pregnancy progressed. When, Allie bit her lower lip and threw her head back, Bea moaned. She knew when she did that that she was fully engrossed and focused on her body’s needs. It totally amazed Bea how a pregnant woman could have so much sexual energy. And be so utterly beautiful at the same time.

Allie was still moving her fingers in and out of Bea, but her rhythm had become erratic. The more she watched Allie the hotter she got. She grabbed the blonde’s wrist and changed up the tempo to suit her own need and matched each thrust with an upward rolling of her hips.

Allie looked down at her when she felt her grab her wrist. She opened her mouth to apologize, but the words got stuck in her throat when she saw the raw emotion on Bea’s face. 

She moaned and felt lightning bolts of sensation raging through her core. Her walls began tightening and she knew she would not last much longer. Didn’t want to last longer. Her own needs were waging a war with her desire to make the beautiful redhead come undone.

She bent her fingers inside Bea and they moaned together. Allie was too far gone herself to do much more than cry out Bea’s name, before she tumbled over the edge. and came undone around Beas fingers. 

A few seconds later, Bea dug her heels into the bed and raised her hips off the bed and cried out, “Oh, my god, Allie” as she began experiencing an explosive orgasm of her own. She continued to force her core to take the blonde’s fingers deeply in and out of herself, until there was nothing left. Except her. And Allie. Always Allie.

Allie lowered herself very ungracefully onto the bed and splayed out on her back. She was trembling and still breathless. She reached over and pulled Bea into her arms and they gently kissed and as their heart rates began to normalize, they fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was amazed today to see that this is the completion of 70 chapters. When started, I foolishly believed it would be maybe 50. But, as I move through this story, I find there is still so much more of it to tell.
> 
> As always, I am grateful for the comments, kudos and also to the other writers who like myself are enraptured by the essence of Bea and Allie and a beautiful love story that was cut way too short.
> 
> Hugs, Loves and sprinkles of magical dust from the Fairy who belongs to the Moon. And most likely the naughtiest nurse in the world...


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

About an hour later, Allie woke up still holding Bea in her arms. She smiled as she recalled their arduous lovemaking.

She traced a finger along Bea’s defined jawline and gently across her lips. As much as she hated to leave the bed, there were several things she needed to take care of before they went back to the hospital. It was now almost 6:15 PM and time was limited.

The first thing she did was open her purse and get Bea’s cellphone and plug it into the charger. Once it had enough charge, she checked to see if there were any new messages or missed phone calls of any importance. There were a couple from Franky that were sent after Allie spoke to Franky. None of them were ones that required answering. There were a couple of missed calls, also from Franky.

After grabbing a bra and a pair of underwear, she went to the closet and got out some comfortable clothes and put them on in the restroom. Her hair was a complete disaster. Going to bed with her hair wet, and having wild sex, led to her having hair sticking out in many directions. She laughed at her appearance, before finding a brush and ultimately putting her hair in a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and then made her way back into the bedroom. Bea was still out like a light. She was sleeping on her stomach. Her back was bare and the blankets were just covering her very shapely ass. She felt the ever present pull in her core and sighed. She turned back to the dresser and put out some clean clothes out for Bea to wear to the hospital. She then went over and reluctantly pulled the covers up and over the redhead’s body.

Turning around, she looked in her purse again and saw the box with the statuette she had bought at the gift shop. She opened it again and looked at it. She knew Bea would treasure it and was excited about giving it to her. She walked across the hall and put it in the nursery. She sat down in the rocker for a few minutes and took in her surroundings. 

The finished room was warm and cozy. The mural was beautiful and warmed Allie’s heart. She rubbed her belly as she rocked. After a few minutes of daydreaming about rocking her soft, tiny and warm baby, she sighed then got up and turned out the lights.

She headed over to Debbie’s room and gathered up some pajamas, a couple of pairs of clean underwear and some clothes for the little girl to wear home tomorrow. She also put Sprinkles in the bag before stripping the sheets and throwing them on the floor.

Bea had done a pretty good job cleaning the floor, so Allie decided to leave that for now, but took a mental note to remember and bring a mop when she came back up with the clean sheets.

She grabbed her laptop from the office area and headed down the stairs.

She tossed the bedding into the washer and set it to wash.

She went in the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea and rooted around in the refrigerator until she found a jar of pickles and a package of cheese. She got out a sleeve of crackers from the pantry and after making herself a cup of tea, took her snack outside.

After she sat down and opened her laptop, she ate as she looked at her emails. 

There was one from James giving her some dates for December. She replied and told him the middle of the second week would be fine.

She missed her phone because she really wanted to check in with her dad. She decided to do a google search on him in Phoenix and see if he had a company website.

She was amazed when she clicked on the link that took her to Novak Construction, Ltd.

Her father’s company was obviously doing very well and she read some of the reviews. Based on most of the comments, it seemed that her father was not only ethical, but very well thought of.

She decided she would call him in the next couple of days. 

She had a momentary thought of her mother and how utterly hateful she really was. She had caused her to lose too many years with her father just because she got caught cheating. She truly hoped she would never hear from her again. But, even as she said it, she knew eventually Elizabeth would call. And that she would answer. As hateful as her mother was, Allie just could not mimic that behavior.

She Googled on how to design a webpage. She quickly realized she was out of her element. She hoped that Nora would have better luck figuring that out. Again she wished she had her phone. She decided to go on up and get Bea’s. She really needed to let Nora know what was up with Debbie. Even though today had not been a scheduled work day for them, she wanted her to know how Debbie was and simply touch base.

She snuck back into their bedroom and was just about to take the phone and charger and head back down stairs when her eyes landed on her still sleeping girlfriend.

She quickly decided she would drop a quick text to Nora and then just crawl back in bed with Bea. It was simply too much of a temptation for her to ignore.

She sat the phone back on the bedside table after setting an alarm for 8:00. It was just   
40 minutes away, but Allie could easily see herself snuggling in and falling back asleep. And after pulling the blankets down so she could crawl in, she could also very easily seeing herself waking up her very sexy and completely naked girlfriend. Moaning quietly she laid on her side and wrapped her arm around the beautiful redhead. 

She still could not believe how things could change in such a short period of time. She had been shattered when Kaz died. Completely broken to pieces and scared more than she had ever been in her life. Then, in walked a goddess in a pair of comfortable Nike’s, navy blue scrubs and the wildest red curls she had ever seen. In Bea’s gentle brown eyes, she found her soul. 

A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she felt every emotion from the spectrum of intense grief, to the most amazing love she had ever experienced, move through her heart.

She wiped the tear away and whispered, “I love you, Bea Smith.” 

She was surprised when she felt the woman beside her roll over onto her back and the words, “I love you, too,” roll off Bea’s tongue in a voice raspy from sleep.

She expected to be met with Bea’s eyes. Instead she felt herself being wrapped between the older woman’s strong, yet gentle arms. She knew she had found her home. With Bea. Always Bea.

 

They made it to the hospital around 8:30. On the elevator ride up to the 3rd floor, they held each other close.

Nothing was really different, but something had changed. Maybe it was Debbie getting sick. Or maybe it was the very passionate experience they had recently experienced. But, no matter what it was, the bond between the two women was stronger than it had ever been. 

Neither woman needed words, they just needed each other. 

They walked hand in hand to the receptionist’s desk.

“Hi, I’m Dr Bea Smith,” she said, showing her badge. “This is Allie Novak. Our daughter, Debbie Smith, is in room 327. Allie is Debbie’s other mother. Please add her to Debbie’s chart and provide her a pass.”

The woman smiled and asked Allie for her driver’s license and made the changes. She took Allie’s picture and printed out a pass that was then stuck onto Allie’s shirt. She smiled ear to ear. She grabbed Bea’s hand and together they went to see their daughter.

When they got to the room, Debbie was FaceTiming with her grandparents, Franky standing nearby.

Franky looked up and smiled, “Here’s Beatrice now, Mrs. Grey. And Allie, too.”

Bea glared at Franky for a moment before focusing completely on Debbie.

Each woman took a side of Debbie’s bed and leaned in and kissed her, before gazing into the cellphone and seeing a concerned, but smiling, Mindy Grey.

“Did you both get some rest?”

They nodded in unison and Bea said, “I did anyway. Allie got up and did some chores and packed up Deb’s bag.”

“Allie, you should have rested.”

“I did, Mama,” Allie said. After your daughter fucked me blind. She turned and smiled at Bea who immediately blushed.

“Well, you know that you need to rest, dear. Think about that sweet baby. By the way, Dad and I have made a little wager between ourselves. He believes you are going to have a baby girl. I really think it will be a boy.”

“We have an appointment next week. But, we still are not going to find out.”

Debbie piped up and said, “I think I am going to have a baby brother too, Grandma.”

They chatted a few minutes more before hanging up.

“You look good, Debs. Feeling better?”

“Yes. I ate all the food on my tray and then Auntie Franky went and got us a pizza. I ate two pieces of that. I was pretty full, but had room for some of the cotton candy.”

Allie leaned down and pulled Sprinkles out of the bag and handed him to the little curly haired brunette. “Thought you might like to have this little guy to cuddle with tonight.”

Debbie beamed and grabbed the stuffed bunny and hugged it tight.

Bea stared at Allie in awe. She never ceased to amaze. Her attention to detail was spot on. Her caring nature showed in everything she did. She was always doing something to show how much she cared.

“Well, ladies,” Franky said. “I think Gidge and I will head on home. Can you think of anything you might need tomorrow? Your breakfasts will be delivered along with Debbie’s. I hope you are hungry.”

“I can’t think of anything. I don’t know how to thank the two of you,” Bea started.

Franky held up her hands. “Red. That little munchkin in my niece. I will always do whatever I can for her. And you, for that matter.”

The two women hugged while Allie and Bridget looked on. They both had big smiles on their faces.

Allie whispered, “I think you and I are the luckiest women in the world.”

“I think you’re absolutely right, Allie.”

The nurse knocked on the door and said she needed to check Debbie’s vitals and look at her incisions.

Franky and Bridget quickly hugged Debbie and wished her a goodnight and then left.

As soon as they got in the elevator, Bridget pushed Franky into one of the walls and kissed her passionately.

When the elevator stopped on the ground floor, she pulled away, winked and smiled cheekily.

“What was that all about, Gidge?”

“Oh, just a little preview of what I have in store for you when we get back to my apartment.”

“Then we best hurry along. Now that I have seen the trailer, I can’t wait to see the entire movie.”

 

Bea and Allie woke up the following morning snuggled together on the narrow double sleeper. 

The nurse knocked before coming in to check on Debbie.

They got up gingerly. Both were pretty stiff as the sleeper was not really that comfortable.

The nurse checked Debbie’s vitals and asked her how she was feeling.

“My tummy is a little bit ouchy, but other than being hungry, I’m doing alright.”

“Okay, breakfast will be served within the next hour.”

She turned to Bea and Allie and said, “Dr. Brewster will be making rounds around 1000 this morning. More than likely he will release Debbie late this afternoon.”

“That will be great. Are you and Sprinkles ready to go home, Debs?”

The little girl nodded, hugged her bunny and smiled. “I’m ready, Mama. I like when we read stories to each other at night.” And for at least the millionth time, she melted Allie’s heart.

“Me too, baby.”

Bea’s phone chimed and she picked it up. It was a reminder that her interview with the Dean of Medicine was at 9:00 this morning.

“Crap. I forgot I was supposed to meet the Dean at UNM this morning. I will call him and cancel. I hate to do that at the last minute, but I am sure he will understand.”

Allie touched her arm and said, “Babe, it’s alright for you to go. It’s 7:15 now. You have time to drive home and change into something less comfortable and be at the university in plenty of time.”

“But, Debbie’s doctor will be by and....” Bea stammered.

“You are a doctor too, babe. Do you think that the surgeon is actually going to tell us something that you don’t already know?”

 

Bea looked at the smirk on Allie’s face and smiled sheepishly. “When you put it that way...”

 

Bea was very excited about how the interview with Dr Morgan had gone. He immediately asked her to call him Daniel and they sat down very informally and had a cup of coffee and he asked her some general questions about her personal life. Was she married? Did she have children?

She told him about Allie and Debbie including their most recent issue with Debbie’s sudden illness. And that Allie was due to have their baby in just over a couple of months.

He seemed genuinely interested as well as concerned that Debbie would have a quick recovery.

He pointed to a photograph on his desk. “This is my wife Cynthia and our 2 children, Daniel, Jr or as we call him, “Danny” and Jenny. They are both in high school. Time has sure flown. As I am sure it has for you.”

He asked her if she would like to warm up her coffee and she smiled and nodded.

When he came back, he said, “You would be amazed, I’m sure, of all the great things I’ve heard about you from administrators, supervisors, colleagues and many interns who have trained with you.”

Bea blushed brightly and didn’t really have a response.

“In fact, when we heard the current Professor of Emergency Medicine was moving out of state, your name came up immediately.”

“That surprises me. I’m just a run of the mill doctor in a busy ER.”

“Well, people have taken notice. So, the position here is going to be not only classroom but will also include clinical rotations. You will have the choice of doing the clinical rotations or punting it to one of the Chief Residents. You would work Monday-Thursday and have 3 day weekends. Not to mention having long holidays between semesters. The position would require you create a lesson plan, syllabus and direct a staff consisting of medical as well as clerical staff. You will be allowed to hire your own personal assistant, unless you would like to keep Dr Davis’ current one. She is very good. You can meet her and see what you think about her. Well, of course, that means if you are interested in the position or not.”

“I am very interested, Daniel. I really want to be at home more. Especially with Debbie now being in school and a baby on the way.”

“We do have an offer in mind,” he said, reaching over to his desk and opening a folder. He pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it to Bea.

She was amazed at the offer. It was almost $50,000 more per year than she was currently making.

“This is very generous.”

“Well, we think you are worth every cent.”

“I would like to think about it for a few days, Daniel. It is a very exciting offer and I want to look at all of the details closer and see if I feel I have what it takes to do the position justice.”

“Of course. Please take as much time as you need. You would be looking at starting around the middle of January. And if you need a little extra time to spend at home with your new bundle of joy, we can certainly allow you do do your administrative duties from home. We can assign someone to do the lectures early on if need be. We really would like to see you take the position, Bea. But, I do understand how you would need time to discuss it with your girlfriend as well.”

She stood up as did Daniel, and they shook hands. “I’ll be in touch.”

 

Franky was nervous as she and Bridget drove toward the Olive Garden to meet with Juliana to discuss the issue of sperm donation and artificial insemination.

They had agreed to meet in front of the restaurant at 7:00 sharp.

Bridget held her hand and tried to keep her as calm as possible. 

Franky had cause to be nervous, as she was the one who was going to get pregnant. Bridget would just get to reap the benefits of sharing motherhood with the woman she was madly in love with.

They didn’t have to wait long before a striking dark haired woman came up to them. “You must be Franky and Bridget. I’m Juliana Ortiz.”

Franky and Bridget shook her hand and Franky said, “It’s nice to meet you, Dr Ortiz. We really appreciate you meeting us.”

“Please, just Juliana. I am happy to be here. Bea is a good friend. And any friend of hers is a friend of mine.”

Bridget smiled and said, “Shall we go on in?”

“Sounds great. I’m starving. It was a crazy day in the clinic today.”

They were seated and had been delivered their drinks and Juliana quickly cut to the chase. “So, we shouldn’t just beat around the bush. From the way I understand it, Franky, you want to be a mother?”

“That’s right. Gidge and I want to raise a child together.”

“Okay. Well, the first thing I did when I was trying to decide on a donor, was to look at what basic factors I wanted my child to have. I am a Mexican and I really wanted to stay close to my native roots. So, I chose Diego’s “father” based on that. He is also Mexican. Here, let me show you a picture of my son. And of the donor.”

She pulled out her cell phone and smiled when she pulled up a folder on her phone titled “Diego”.

There were photographs of the child from newborn through his most recent photo. “He is 7 and such a delight.”

Franky thought the little boy was absolutely adorable. “He is so handsome. I am sure you are proud of him.”

“I am. My other son, Josue, is 2 now. I met his father, my husband, Sam, when Diego was 3.” She pulled up a family photo with the 4 of them. They were a beautiful family. “Sam adopted Diego before Josue was ever born. He is a wonderful father and a really good husband, too.”

“So, when you picked Diego’s donor, what were some of the things you looked for.”

“There are a lot of factors to consider. Obviously, looks is one of them.” She opened an app on her phone and showed a photo of a striking man. “This is the donor. Some of the things the sperm banks look at are genetics, blood type and profession. Any type of education as well as some vital statistics including results of laboratory testing. He was 24 when he donated. He was an athlete and is now a broker.”

The waitress came by and asked if they were ready to order. They all ordered and sat back in their seats. They were all quiet for a moment.

Bridget decided to break the silence. “So, if Franky and I wanted a child that would have characteristics of both of us, the donor we would look for would be someone with a racial profile much like mine?”

“That’s right. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Nordic features.”

The evening wore on and by the time they bid each other farewell, both Franky and Bridget felt they were fully prepared to start looking for a donor. But first, Franky needed to go see her gynecologist and get a physical and a well woman exam. 

She said she would get that scheduled as soon as possible.

They drove back across town and when they got back to Bridget’s apartment, they grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and Franky pulled out her laptop.

They were able to use filters to narrow down the search, but even then there were more than 200 donors to choose from.

They decided to initially pick out ones that they felt had some of Bridget’s features and then read the bios and see if they could narrow down their search to 10 or less.

It was a tedious process, but after an hour and a half, they had gone through all of the donors who had the characteristics they were looking for.

By then it was almost 10:00 PM. They decided that they needed to get some rest. 

They got ready for bed and laid quietly facing each other. “I’m really excited, Gidge. Imagine. We could be changing diapers this time next year.”

“I am too, baby. Excited. But, not sure about the diaper changing.” She traced her fingers down the side of Franky’s face and whispered, “I am very excited about being with you every night.”

“Me too. Are you ready to hump it this weekend and see if we can get you boxed up and U-Hauled over to my place?”

Bridget slapped her across her ass. “I am not U-hauling anything, baby. I am going by Boomer Express.”

Franky laughed and then leaned in and kissed her gently. “I love you so much. I will never get tired of saying that.”

“I love you too, baby. Now it’s time for the show.”

Bridget straddled Franky and soon @the sounds of their moans and cries echoed through the apartment.

 

Bea and Allie had tucked Debbie in and after cleaning up, fell into bed. They were both exhausted.

The redhead pulled Allie into her arms and they both wiggled until they got comfortable.

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you taking such good care of Debbie today while I was at the interview.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Bea. She’s my daughter, too. We have to be able to depend on each other to make the bumps in the road a little smoother. I love her so much, babe. She is so sweet. I am just thankful that you have shared her with me.”

“Trust me, Allie. We are the lucky ones. You are so kind and loving,” Bea said before kissing Allie gently. She ran one of her hand down the blonde’s arm and intertwined their fingers. “I never dreamed I would ever find someone to love. But, now that I have, I don’t know how I ever survived without you.”

“And you will never have to find out,”. Allie kissed Bea lightly. “Ummm, babe....there is something I want to talk to you about.”

“Sounds serious,” Bea said, pointedly.

“It is. It has to do with the children.”

“Our children?”

“Yes, babe. I was thinking today about what happened yesterday. You know, when they would not let me get back into the pediatric unit?”

“I told you I was really sorry.....”

Allie covered her lips gently and shook her head. “You don’t need to be sorry, Bea. And I am not even sure you would consider....but....well...I want you to adopt the baby after he or she is born. I would love to adopt Debbie, too. But, I fully understand if you don’t want....”

Bea leaned in and kissed Allie, quieting her. “You’re rambling, Allie.” She kissed her once more, with a little heat. 

When she pulled back, she had tears rolling down her face.

Allie reached up and used her thumbs to wipe them away. “Babe, I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, beautiful girl. I am so touched that you want to adopt Debbie and have me adopt Alllie, Junior.”

Allie giggled and said, “Allie, Junior? Really, babe. That’s so funny.”

“We really need to start thinking about names. I know we looked at the book Boomer gave us, but we didn’t get very far.”

Allie giggled again. “That’s because anytime we start trying to do something in bed, we end up making love.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Bea said, blushing. “Are you?”

“Absolutely not, babe. No complaints at all.” She leaned in and kissed Bea gently and pulled back when Bea tried to deepen the kiss. 

“Not this time, Bea Smith. We need to finish our discussion about the kids and then get some sleep.”

‘You’re right, Allie. But, yes. I want to adopt the baby and I want you to adopt Debbie. We can talk to Franky soon.”

“Really, Bea?”

“Really. I love you, Allie and there is no one else I would trust to raise Debbie should something ever happen to me.”

“Bea, please don’t say that.”

“We never know what can happen. But, I do know one thing for sure. I love you now and I will love you forever.”

“And I feel the same way, babe.”

They kissed again and then Bea pulled Allie up against her and ran her fingers through her silky blonde strands. “Good. Now, let’s get some sleep. But, don’t think that I won’t be wanting to make love to you again soon.”

Allie smiled as she snuggled in. “We have the rest of our lives, babe.”

Bea sighed and then whispered, “That’s not nearly long enough. But, I assure you, I am going to make the most out of every single minute we have left.”

“I’ll be right there with you, babe. Every step of the way.”


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. My daughter took a fall on Thursday and broke her knee cap. Will hopefully get back on track.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 72

On Saturday, Franky, Bridget and Boomer worked together to pack up and load a lot of Bridget’s belongings. 

The blonde had decided to leave most of her furniture and all of the appliances. The space had a modern, urban feel to it and would likely sell quickly.

They boxed up all of her clothing and personal items as well as linens and all of her pots, pans, dishes and silver and glass ware. 

Bridget had several boxes sat to the side that were filled with items she wanted to give to Caitlin as well as many items she planned to donate.

As the morning wore on, the three women were getting hungry.

“There is a wonderful bistro just around the corner. They have the best sandwiches and burgers. And we can have a couple of cold beers.”

“That sounds good, Gidge. Hungry, Booms?”

“Shit, Franky. I’m always hungry. And an ice cold beer sounds really good right now.”

They headed down the elevator and walked the short distance to the small cafe.

 

Allie and Bea had enjoyed sleeping in for a change. The week had caught up with both of them and they really needed the extra sleep.

Earlier in the day, Debbie had knocked on their door and said she was starving. 

Bea groaned and Allie said, “Keep sleeping, babe. I’ll go make us some breakfast.”

Bea pulled her in closely and kissed her gently and then called out, “Debbie, come hang out with us for a few minutes.”

Debbie opened the door and smiled. She loved laying in between her two moms.

Fortunately, they were both wearing presentable nightwear for a change so when Bea lifted the blankets to make room for the little girl, there was no awkwardness.

“How are you feeling, kiddo?”

“All the pain is gone. I feel really good.”

“Good enough to maybe go out for breakfast and then maybe to the Aquarium?”

“I feel great, Mommy.”

“I’m excited,” said Allie. She was surprised by Bea’s suggestion and her sparkling blue eyes met warm brown ones. “And surprised,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you up to it, Allie? I thought you might enjoy the outing and there would be a good opportunity for taking some photographs. I know you have been wanting to.”

“I’m up for breakfast and the aquarium. But, I would also like to do something else. If you are both up for it of course?”

“What do have in mind, Allie?”

“I’d like to surprise the two of you.”

“Mama! Please tell us.”

“Nope. You will just have to trust me when I tell you that you both will love it. I am full of surprises too.”

Allie had quietly been doing searches and making secret phone calls for several days. And while she knew what she was going to do was something Bea had planned for the future, she just couldn’t wait.

“Alright then. I guess we are going to have to wait, Debs. Do we need to dress any particular way?”

“Just comfortably.”

“Okay, Debs. Go put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Pick out a light jacket too. It is starting to get cooler.”

“Okay. But you two need to hurry too. I’m hungry and can’t wait forever.”

“Go on now. We will be ready soon.”

As soon as Debbie left the room, Bea said. “She’s can’t hear us now. What is the surprise?”

Allie laughed. “I am not going to tell you, Bea Smith. You are just going to have to wait.”

Bea ran her hand down Allie’s side and grabbed her ass. “I can make it worth your while.”

“I’m sure you could, babe. But, I’m still not telling you so you might as well get up and get your beautiful self ready for the day. I’m starving too. And remember, I’m eating for two.”

Bea huffed but got up mumbling, “I hate surprises.”

“Well, I really think you are going to love this one.”

Bea opened her drawers and pulled out a clean bra and a pair of panties before going to the closet and finding a pair of jeans. She decided she would also wear a t-shirt, but bring a sweatshirt along as well.

“I am going to jump in the shower,” she said.

“Go ahead, babe. I will grab me some clothes and shower in the nursery.”

Bea looked at her with a shocked look on her face. “You don’t want to join me?”

“Of course I do. But, you’re just a little too grumpy for me right now. I’ll give you some time and space.”

“I’m not grumpy. I just don’t like surprises, Allie.”

“Just trust me, babe. Okay?” Allie then grabbed her clothes and headed toward the door. She looked over her shoulder and almost lost her resolve. Bea was standing naked near the bathroom door. Allie’s mouth went dry and she felt the familiar pull in her core. She used every bit of her restraint as she smirked and turned back toward the door.

Bea ran naked across the room and grabbed the blonde’s hand. “Please take a shower with me. I promise to stop being grumpy and won’t ask you anymore.” She pulled Allie up against her naked body and smiled when the blonde gasped.

Allie lifted her arms and wrapped them around Bea’s neck. “Don’t think that I wouldn’t just love to strip and jump into the shower with you. But, Debbie is not going to be long and I don’t think she would think her moms taking a shower together and making all kinds of strange noises to be very entertaining. Especially since she is now super excited about the aquarium.”

“Not to mention your surprise.” Bea leaned in and kissed Allie quickly but passionately. 

Both women moaned. Allie pulled away and winked, “We’ll finish this later, babe.”

 

After a full breakfast, the three of them spent a very enjoyable amount of time making their way through the aquarium.

Allie snapped photo after photo. She could not get enough pictures of Bea or Debbie. Or of them together. Bea stopped strangers frequently so photos of the three of them could be taken. 

They went to the restaurant that was attached and grabbed some sandwiches to go. They went over to the attached botanical garden and had a picnic. 

After strolling around for another hour, Allie looked at her phone and noticed the time. 

“It’s time to go!”

“Why are you suddenly in such a hurry?”

“It’s time for your surprise. And we have to get over to the West side in about 45 minutes. Chop, chop!”

After some prodding, Allie was finally able to get Bea and Debbie heading toward the car.

After getting to the car, Allie insisted on driving.

“I can drive, Allie,” Bea said.

“I know you can, babe. But, I know where we are going. You don’t.”

“Well, I would if you would tell me,” Bea mumbled.

“Babe, just get in, please. I am not going to tell you.”

Bea huffed, but got into the passengers side and buckled up..

“Mama, can’t you tell us what the surprise is?”

“Nope. It wont be that much longer. Be patient. It will be worth it and make you both very happy. Or I hope it will.”

Suddenly, Allie was not overly certain that Bea was going to be okay with what she had done. But, it was too late to turn back now. She had spent a lot of time getting everything set up and she herself was too excited to change her mind.

After driving for about a hour, she turned into a quiet neighborhood before pulling up in front of a two-story house. 

“Okay, here’s the plan. You two need to wait here and I will be back soon.”

“Can’t we come, Mama?”

Allie shook her head and smiled. “I promise I won’t be long.” She squeezed Bea’s hand and the redhead looked at her suspiciously but could not help but smile when she saw the excitement and joy on Allie’s face.

Allie rang the doorbell and waited as patiently as she could for someone to answer.

The door was answered by a gray haired woman who was dressed as if she had been working in the garden.

“You must be Allie. Come on in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Brown. I appreciate your patience. With Debbie’s emergency surgery, everything got put back a few days.”

“Don’t you worry, dear. And please call me Jean. I am really not that old.”

Allie smiled and followed the woman into her house and out to the back porch. 

The blonde could not hide her excitement. “I really want to surprise my girlfriend and my daughter. Would you mind if I went out your side gate and waited for them there?”

“Of course not, dear. Hell, I will even go out and get them for you.”

Jean walked her to the side gate and opened it for her. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Bea was fidgeting in the car and Debbie asked if she could come sit in the front on her lap.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Come on.”

Bea pulled the little girl into her lap and pulled her close. She breathed in the smell that was uniquely Debbie’s and smiled.

“I wish Mama would hurry.”

“Me too.” The words no sooner left Bea’s mouth than a knock came on the window.

Bea jumped in surprise and then opened the door when she saw the older woman standing there smiling.

“Hi. I’m Jean. Allie asked me to come and get the two of you.”

Bea smiled hesitantly and then helped Debbie out before climbing out herself. “I’m Bea. And...”

“You must be the famous Debbie I’ve heard so much about.”

Debbie smiled shyly and leaned into her mother. “Yes, I’m Debbie. But, I don’t think I’m famous.”

“Well, kiddo, I’ve heard a lot about you from your other mom. And she thinks you are very special. So, follow me. I think you both are going to love your surprise.”

The woman walked toward her house and then instead of heading to the door, she walked around to the side of the garage. 

Bea stopped and looked at the woman suspiciously.

“Come along. Trust me.” The woman laughed and said, “Allie, I don’t thing your girlfriend trusts me.”

Once Bea heard Allie giggle, she pulled Debbie quickly around the corner of the house. 

Allie was standing with her back to Bea and Allie. “Ok. Both of you need to close your eyes. Jean, make sure they have their eyes closed.”

Bea and Debbie covered their eyes and Jean said, “Okay. It looks like they are ready.”

Allie walked a few steps and then stopped about 4 feet from the two people she loved most in the world. 

She eased to her knees and then said, “Okay, you can look.”

When they uncovered their eyes, Debbie squealed in delight and quickly dropped to her own knees. 

Bea looked at Allie in shock. She could not believe Allie had gotten Debbie a puppy. She shook her head and then looked at their daughter. 

The black Labrador puppy was licking her face and when Debbie giggled and tried to cover her face, it tried climbing on her. 

Allie was struggling to stand up, deciding getting down on her knees without anything to hold onto was not her best idea. But, seeing the joy on Debbie’s face made it all worthwhile. She looked at Bea and was not immediately able to judge her feelings.

The redhead rushed to Allie’s side and helped her stand up. She didn’t say a word initially, but instead pulled Allie into her arms. “You are amazing. And sweet. And I love you. But, are you sure you are going to be able to manage a six year old, a puppy and a baby?”

“Of course I’m sure. And look at our daughter. I can’t say I’ve ever seen her look happier.”

“I can’t either.” After kissing Allie gently on her cheek, she let her go and squatted down next to Debbie. The puppy spotted her and walked up to her and when Bea picked it up to see if it was a male or a female, she licked her face. She smiled as one only can when they smell puppy breath. “You’re a pretty girl, aren’t you? What’s your name?”

Debbie looked at Allie and said, “Mama, what is her name?”

“That is for you and your Mommy to decide. I hope you both like your surprise.”

Debbie got up and ran to Allie and hugged her as best she could, her face up against the round belly. “Thank you, Mama. I love her. And I love you, too. You’re the best.”

Bea looked at Debbie and said, “She’s the best? What am I? Chopped liver?”

Debbie made a face and said, “You’re not liver. But you’re the best too. I love you too, Mommy.” She went over and went down on her knees and together she and her mother petted the puppy. “We are going to have to pick a good name, Mommy.”

“I am so glad you are happy with the puppy. She was the only female in the litter. And Allie was insistent. I am so glad she is going to such a loving home. You will be a good puppy sister won’t you Debbie?”

“I am going to be the best sister to the puppy and to my baby brother.”

“Oh, you’re having a boy,” she asked Allie.

Allie laughed, “Debbie seems to think so, but we don’t know for sure.”

“Well, regardless, your baby is really lucky.”

Allie thanked her and then placed her hand on Bea’s shoulder. “We better head toward home. We need to stop at the pet store and get some food and stuff for our new family member.”

Bea picked up the puppy and they all told Jean goodbye.

Once Debbie was strapped into her booster seat, Bea handed her the puppy.

Bea said she would drive back and Allie did not argue. She was so happy to look back and see the smile on Debbie’s face.

Bea held her hand and smiled and then shook her head. She was the happiest and luckiest woman alive and the reasons for that were all inside the car with her.

Bea turned the radio on and changed it to KYOT which was a classic rock station that was very popular.

The song. Fly Like An Eagle by The Steve Miller Band was winding down and Bea smiled. The oldies reminder her of her parents and Franky Doyle. Although these songs were certainly more popular with the Baby Boomers, she had some really great memories associated with many of the songs.

The opening melody of Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac started playing and Allie smiled when she heard the raspy, unmistakable voice of Stevie Nicks resonating through the airwaves, she started singing along.

So I'm back to the velvet underground  
Back to the floor that I love  
To a room with some lace and paper flowers  
Back to the gypsy that I was   
To the gypsy that I was

And it all comes down to you  
Well, you know that it does, well  
Lightning strikes maybe once, maybe twice  
Oh and it lights up the night  
And you see you're a gypsy  
You see you're a gypsy

To the gypsy  
That remains  
Her face says freedom  
With a little fear  
I have no fear  
I have only love  
And if I was a child  
And the child was enough  
Enough for me to love  
Enough to love

She is dancing away from you now  
She was just a wish  
She was just a wish  
And her memory is all that is left for you now  
You see you're a gypsy, oh  
You see you're a gypsy

Ooh ooh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Lightning strikes, maybe once, maybe twice  
And it all comes down to you  
Ooh oh, and it all comes down to you  
Lightning strikes  
Maybe once, maybe twice (oh)  
I still see your bright eyes, bright eyes  
(And it all comes down to you)

Bea, who Allie had never heard sing, had joined in, and they did a really amazing duet. 

Debbie listened to them with her mouth wide open. She could not believe how good they sounded. She held the black puppy up and danced with her.

Once the song ended, Bea and Allie laughed.

“You both sing real good,” Debbie said. “Mommy, what’s a gypsy?”

“Well, it’s a woman who wanders around from place to place. They would wear colorful dresses and scarves on their heads,” Bea said.

“Maybe we can name the puppy, Gypsy. It’s pretty.”

“Sounds perfect to me. What do you think, Allie?”

“I agree totally.”

“Then Gypsy it is.”

Allie felt at that moment that fate had brought them all together. And now, fate again had intervened and with the random playing of a song, they had named their puppy.

She felt Bea squeeze her hand and she looked up and met the soft warm eyes. 

Bea mouthed, “I love you.”

Allie smiled and whispered, “I love you, too.”

They stopped at a pet store along the way and picked up several items for Gypsy. They picked her out a purple collar and leash and a comfortable bed. Allie found a placemat and a food and water bowl. They also got some training pads.

They found her a dog house that they could put together later. 

They picked out some puppy food and were headed to the checkout when Debbie saw a rack of dog clothing.

“Mama, can we get Gypsy a dress?”

“Of course. But she is going to grow very fast. So, it won’t fit her very long.”

Debbie frowned and then said, “Maybe we can come back later when she is grown and get her one.”

Allie hugged the little girl and said, “You are such a smart girl.”

They checked out and as they walked across the parking lot, Bea took Allie’s hand in hers. The redhead never imagined she would ever be as happy as she was right at that moment. She could hardly wait until she took Allie away in a couple of weeks and asked her to marry her. She loved her with everything she was and was looking forward to their life together.

 

On Tuesday morning, after dropping Debbie off at school, Bea and Allie headed home. 

Bea brought up the subject of the job at the university.

“I really think it is an excellent opportunity. And I really, really like the idea of waking up with you. Like today.”

“Mmmmmm, I love waking up with you too,” Allie said, pulling Bea’s hand to her lips and kissing it. “I just want you to do what will make you happiest professionally.”

“Well, I am going to call Dr. Morgan and accept. But, first things first,” she said as she pulled into the garage.

“Oh,” Allie asked even though she could see the fire burning in Bea’s eyes.

“I want to take you to our bedroom and make love to you for the next several hours. Then, we can grab lunch on our way to your appointment.”

They got out of the car and Bea opened the door leading into the house. Allie followed her in and Bea moaned when she saw her biting her lower lip.

She quickly locked the door and pulled Allie into her arms and crashed their lips together.

Allie raised her hand and held Bea’s head in place as she licked her lips and moved her tongue into the redhead’s open mouth. They moaned loudly as the desire flared through both of them.

Bea pulled back and said, “God, I want you. Let’s go to bed,”

Allie grabbed her hand and said, “Come show me how much.”

They made it into the kitchen and heard some scratching at the door. They laughed and went out on the patio for a few minutes and played with Gypsy. The puppy had really attached herself to Bea. 

“I think I have some competition for your affection, babe.”

“Looks like. Don’t be jealous, Allie. I still have plans for you. Plans that include a bed.”

Allie felt the desire that had been tampered down, flare up. She gasped and Bea looked at her intently. She pet Gypsy one last time before grabbing Allie’s hand and pulling her back inside the house.

Allie laughed when Gypsy tilted her head and looked at Bea sadly.

Bea said, “I’ll be back, girl. But, first I need to take care of your Mama.”

They made their way upstairs and after removing each other’s clothes between kisses and roaming hands, they laid down on the bed, facing each other.

Allie raised her hand and moved Bea’s hair behind her ear and then trailed her hand over her prominent cheekbone and over her lips. “You’re so beautiful, Bea,” she whispered. She then had to smile when Bea blushed.

“You’re the beautiful one, Allie. Stunning. You glow. Just looking at you makes me want you so much.”

Allie leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back and whispering, “Then take me.”

 

 

Several hours later, the two women laid on the bed gasping for breath and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

After they were finally able to catch their breath, Bea suggested they shower together. 

Allie laughed, “Are you kidding me, babe?” When have we ever taken a shower together that did not end up with us making love? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Allie, I barely have enough energy to get out of bed, much less make love to you again. Come on.”

They headed to the shower and in between gentle kisses and washing each other, they were able to actually clean up without ending up gasping for breath.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure if I should be disappointed,” Allie said.

Bea kissed her passionately before saying, “I am having to work very hard to control myself, beautiful girl. If you are disappointed, I am more than willing to take care of that for you.”

Allie took in a deep breath and looked into Bea’s eyes. They were filled with desire and it took every bit of willpower for Allie to stop herself from dropping the towel and pulling her back into the bedroom.

“Rain check. We need to eat sometime and do need to be on time to my appointment.”

Bea smiled and said, “Be ready to turn in that rain check very soon.”

“Of course. Maybe even tonight,” she said, winking.

They heard whining coming from outside and looked at each other with shame. “Shit. We forgot about Gypsy. We’ve been up here for almost three hours. I hope she has not completely dug up the back yard.”

On the way to the doctor’s office, Bea called and spoke to Dr. Morgan and officially accepted the position.

“That’s great, Bea. I will be in touch with you soon and have you come back in to fill out some paperwork and get the ball rolling. As you know, there is a lot involved. I will email you some of the things you will need to do. Like the background check and other things.”

Allie and Bea went into the Obstetrics office and were surprised when they ran into Franky.

The three women hugged and Allie asked, “What are you doing here, Doyle?”

“I’m going to get an examination and see what all I need to do to get artificially inseminated. If I am healthy enough that is.”

“Of course you’re healthy enough, baby,” Bridget said coming out of the ladies room. 

Bea and Allie greeted Bridget and Bea pulled Franky aside. “You are going to be fine, Franky. You will be pregnant before you know it.”

“I hope so, Red. We are both very excited. I hope nothing will prevent us from having a baby.”

“Stay positive, my friend,” Bea said as she squeezed her hands. “If you have some free time in the next few days, Allie and I need to visit with you. Professionally.”

“Everything alright, Red?”

“Everything is perfect, Franky.” It would have taken being hit by a train to take the smile off the redhead’s face. “We have decided we want to adopt each other’s child. Well, Debbie is her child as much as mine, but we want it to all be legal.”

“I will make some time. How about you hook me up with some of your Mama’s green chile chicken enchiladas and some cold beer, and I will come by your house and do it pro bono.”

“Franky, we don’t expect you to do it for free.”

“I know that, Red. But, trust me, those enchiladas will be payment enough.”

“If you say so. When would be a good time for you? I work the next two nights. And Allie’s dad and wife are coming in on Friday.”

“I’ll bet Blondie is excited. Her mother is a real piece of work. I hope she is able to have a good relationship with her father.”

“From everything I’ve heard from their phone conversations, he seems to be a very kind man who really wants to make up for all the lost years.”

“Well, it sounds good. As far as the the legal stuff, I can start working on it and once things settle down and Allie’s dad leaves, I will come collect my enchiladas.”

“Let’s plan a time when you can bring Bridget along.”

“Sounds great...”

“Francesca,” a voice called out.

“Well, Red. That’s me. Wish me luck.”

“You got it.”

Bea and Allie took their seat to wait to be called. The waiting area was full of women in varying stages of their pregnancies as well as older women who were likely there for anything ranging from a well woman visit to menopause.

“Franky looked nervous,” Allie said.

“She is. But, she is only 35. She should be fine.”

“I can’t believe my dad will be here in 3 days. I am so excited.”

“Really? I would never have guessed,” Bea said sarcastically.

Allie hit her shoulder with her own and said, “Stop it.”

“Okay. To be honest, I am also very excited about meeting your dad.” 

“I’m so glad, babe. I honestly feel he is going to be great. Not only as a father, but also as a grandparent.”

“I have a really good feeling about it. And about us. About the kids. I’m so glad you’re mine, Allie Novak.”

At that time Allie’s name was called and Bea stood up and grabbed her hand. Allie leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered. “Always.”

 

Allie’s appointment had gone well as expected. 

“We have a couple of hours to kill before we need to be home. How about we go to Michael’s and get some canvases for you. You did promise Mama and I that you were going to at least try painting again.”

“Okay. Let’s do it. How about we pick up some pizza and salad on our way home?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Stevie and we still miss our own Gypsy.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

“Well, Ms. Doyle, your pelvic exam is normal. I do not see anything concerning. I will send the samples in for your Pap as well as some common STD’s.”

“STD’s?”

“It is standard testing. Once everything results, we will meet again and more than likely we can begin the process of the insemination.”

Bridget smiled at Franky and took her hand. “It won’t be long until you will be pregnant, baby.”

Franky smiled back, but her insides felt as if someone had just filled her with ice water.

She had not always been discriminate in her sexual history. 

Now, she was suddenly worried that somewhere down the line her risky behaviors could have led to issues that would now leave her unable to get pregnant.

Bridget could see the wheels turning in her head and squeezed her hands. “Everything is going to be just fine. I have no doubts.”

“She’s right, Ms. Doyle. There is nothing really concerning at this point. Had you had multiple heterosexual partners, that might be different. But, let’s not borrow trouble. We will be in touch by the end of the week. Monday at the latest. No news is good news.”

The doctor left the room and Franky got up off the exam table and reached for her clothing. She pulled off the standard gown and got dressed. She kept her back to Bridget the entire time. 

This was hurtful to the blonde, but she knew she needed to give Franky some time to work things out in her mind. She had these internal battles with herself every so often. And although they had decreased, any opportunity that inferred something less than ideal in her past, had the propensity to dredge up feelings of unworthiness and make her soul turn black.

Bridget quietly waited until Franky finished dressing before pulling her into her arms. “Baby, I’m not going to push but I am damn sure not leaving this room until I tell you that I am madly in love with you. I know you are dealing with issues right now, but just know that you and I are going to have our life together and that will include a sweet little baby.”

Tears ran slowly down Franky’s cheeks and she wrapped her arms around Bridget and just held on. 

Bridget held her and rubbed her hands up and down Franky’s back.

After several minutes, Franky calmed down and raised her red rimmed green eyes to meet the sincere blue ones of the woman she loved. “I’m scared, Bridget. But, I believe in you and in us. So I am going to weigh on the side of optimism and reach for the stars.”

“Good. Because you deserve everything that is good in life, baby. And together we are going to have that.”

Franky nodded and said, “Let’s go home,” before grabbing Bridget’s hands and leading her out.

 

 

When they got home, Bea and Allie invited Marilyn to stay and have dinner with them.

The babysitter smiled and said, “I appreciate the offer, but I need to be getting home. I have some friends coming over tonight. We play poker on Tuesday evenings. We rotate homes and this week is my week.”

“That sounds like fun. Have a great time. We will see you on Thursday.”

After Marilyn left, they had dinner and spent time playing with Gypsy. Allie suggested they take a walk around the neighborhood. 

Bea and Allie held hands while Debbie spent part of her time trying to keep up with the puppy, and the other part trying to get her to follow.

“It is going to take some time getting her used to the leash, Debs. We will need to walk her often.”

“Well, I don’t mind walking, Mama. Come on, Gypsy,” the little girl said in a cajoling voice.

Gypsy went up to her and raised up on her hind legs. She had such beautiful golden brown eyes and such a sweet disposition. Debbie fell to her knees and the puppy immediately began licking her face.

Debbie giggled and Bea and Allie could not help but join in. The joy on the little girl’s face was infectious. 

They walked back to the house and no one noticed the man in the blue sedan who was watching them.

“Ben, it’s Nils. I have an update for Ms. Ferguson. Let her know that I still have not established any routine that Ms. Novak has. But, I will keep investigating.”

Ben hung up the phone and called Joan. 

“Mr. Pooler. Please tell me you have some good news for me.”

“Well, Jake checked in but still has not established a pattern that Ms Novak follows. So far, he has never seen her alone.”

“Well, tell him to keep on it. I expect answers the next time you call me.”

“I’m sure he is doing the best he can. I’ll be in touch.” But, by then the call had long been disconnected. 

 

Franky and Bridget pulled into the driveway of “their” home. They had stopped by Bridget’s apartment and picked up the rest of her clothing. 

Bridget had already consulted with a realtor and had a scheduled meeting with her on Friday.

“Welcome home, Gidge. I am so happy that we will be spending our lives making this house uniquely ours by mixing our treasured belongings and making new memories. But mostly, I love knowing that we will wake up together and have our meals together. And, hopefully be able to bring a baby into the mix. And, I can’t wait to meet Caitlin and prove to her that you are my world.”

Bridget pulled Franky into her arms and said, “I never thought I would ever find happiness again. But, I was wrong. You are everything I will ever want in a partner and I love you so much.” She leaned in and kissed her heatedly, “Take me to bed, baby. I need to feel you.”

Franky lifted her up by her ass and Bridget wrapped her legs around her waist. She kissed the brunette all the way to the bedroom and they both giggled when Franky bumped into a wall.

Bridget slid from her arms and found herself lying on the bed. She toed off her low cut boots and pulled Franky on top of her.

Their kisses were hot and filled with promises of eternal love and needs that demanded satisfaction.

Franky raised up straddling the older woman and began undoing her buttons. Once all the buttons were undone, she slid the silky material off of Bridget’s shoulders and after unbuttoning the cuffs, found herself breathless when she felt the older woman move her hands under her own pullover shirt.

Bridget’s hands slowly moved from the brunette’s abdomen, up and over her breasts. Franky grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor.

Bridget reached up and unhooked her bra and moaned when Franky’s breasts were freed from the restraint. She filled both of her hands and rolled the nipples between her fingers until they became hard.

Franky moaned and rolled her hips, her need increasing with every second that passed. 

“Franky,” Bridget moaned, “raise up so I can get undressed. God, I need you.” She pushed Franky over and could not stop herself from straddling her. She reached behind her back and undid the bra and felt her nipples harden when the cool air gently passed over them.

She raised up and quickly undid Franky’s button and zipper and hooked her thumbs into her waist band and pulled the slacks down the brunette’s legs. 

Franky was eager to be naked so she helped Bridget get her pants off quickly. She laid under her gasping, and wanting.

“Gidge. Oh, god. You’re so beautiful. I want you now.”

The blonde made quick work removing the remainder of her clothing. She laid her body fully atop Franky’s and moaned when their breasts rubbed against each other’s.

Franky used her momentum to flip Bridget over and she grabbed her hand and linked their fingers before leaning in and kissing her so passionately that the blonde’s moans filled the room with a chorus of desperate need.

Franky pulled away, breathless. She kissed her way down the older woman’s chest and stopped at one breast and then the other paying homage to the pebble hard nipples.

Bridget arched her back and said, “Franky....please.”

The brunette smiled as she kissed her way down to the blonde’s aching center. She threw one leg over her shoulder and licked her lips when she saw the delicate stream of juices slowly trickling out of the older woman’s vaginal opening. 

She moaned and then dove in. She lapped up the liquid before licking her way upward between her folds. Once she reached her throbbing clit she circled it with her tongue and then sucked it into her mouth.

Bridget cried out, “Franky, baby...please don’t stop...”

Franky intensified her onslaught of the the older woman’s clit and brought her hand down the side of her body and down the outside of her leg before inching her way back up her thigh until her fingers were teasing at the tight opening.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Gidge? Do you want to feel my fingers moving deep inside of you?”

“God, yes....please, now...Fuck me, Franky.” She screamed the brunette’s name as she slammed first two, then three fingers deep inside her. She felt Bridget’s walls tightening before they began spasming as she came undone.

Franky did not stop until Bridget was lying spent against the pillows, breathless and quivering. She slowly pulled her fingers out and raised up and met Bridget’s eyes. She moved the fingers into her mouth and licked them clean.

“God you taste so fucking good.”

She laid down beside Bridget and held her until she stopped trembling and her breathing returned to normal.

Bridget raised up on an elbow and used the other hand to move Franky’s hair behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed her. She licked her lips and then moved her tongue between the brunette’s swollen lips. She raised up and said, “I love tasting myself on your lips. But, now I want nothing more than to make you come.”

She eased down and palmed the younger woman’s breasts as she kissed her way down. After giving each breast equal attention, she kissed her way down circling Franky’s naval with her tongue. She raised up and met the intense green eyes and said, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“God, Gidge. Just you. Touch me, taste me. I fucking need you right now.”

Bridget winked and moved her hand down between the brunette’s legs and moved her fingers through the saturated folds. She used her thumb to circle the swollen clit. She drove Franky up to the brink of orgasm and then pulled back. 

“Please, Gidge....Don’t stop...I need to come....”

“You will, baby. Just be patient.” She raised up and kissed the brunette passionately. Once they were both breathless, she moved her fingers to the younger woman’s opening. She made small circles just inside the edge.

Franky was trying to raise her hips, wanting to feel Bridget’s fingers deep inside her. 

Bridget raised up and all at once shoved her fingers deep into the tight wetness. She was relentless. She rubbed Franky’s clit with her thumb. She adjusted the movements of her hand and curled her fingers back, striking the area that she knew would send her lover swirling out of control.

“Look at me, Franky,” she demanded. “I want to watch you come.”

Franky gazed at her intently and after a few more strokes of the older woman’s fingers she shattered into a million pieces of exquisite ecstasy. And before she could pull herself back together, Bridget started fucking her again. Deep thrusts as she kissed her way down to her clit and after sucking the hard nub for a few tantalizing seconds, she felt Franky come again.

After Franky’s orgasm ended, Bridget rose above her and smiled down at her. “I love you so damn much.”

Franky pulled her down and held her and whispered into her ear, “I know.”

They drifted off to sleep, wrapped around each other. 

 

Allie called Nora while Bea gave Debbie her bath. 

“It’s so good to hear from you, Allie.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to touch base with you. I know that you have been working behind the scenes while we had Debbie home.”

“I have been. But, I’m glad Debbie is better. How did your appointment go today?”

“It went very well. Still looking mid to late December. We are so excited. And did I tell you that I got Debbie, well all of us really, a puppy?”

“I’ll bet she was super excited. What kind of dog?”

“She is a Black Lab. So cute, too. We named her Gypsy. But, back to the reason for my call. I have been throwing names around for the company and had a couple to run past you. The first is ‘Artistic Impressions’ and the second is simply ‘Expressions’. What do you think?”

Nora laughed and said, “They are both perfect. I hope you are not expecting me to pick.”

Allie laughed and said, ‘Well, I was hoping you would. But, I think I am leaning toward ‘Expressions’. It is simple and I think covers all the bases.”

“I agree totally. Now I can fill in all the areas on the website that need the company name.”

“You’ve already started on the website?”

“I have. I will send you a link so you can access it and see what you think. And Allie, if you don’t like it, you have to promise me you’ll tell me.”

“I promise. But, wow. I’m impressed. I knew we were going to work well together.”

“I am super excited, Allie. I organized several items that I thought we might sell. I also was able to price out a few background screens and projectors.”

“You have been busy, Nora. I hope you will be ready for me to pick you up Thursday morning. I can’t wait to put in some time at the shop and see all that you’ve done.”

“I’ll be ready. See you then.”

“Hey, before you go, how are you getting along with that hot paramedic?”

“She’s amazing, Allie. I will tell you more when I see you on Thursday.”

“Okay, I can’t wait. Have a good night and tell Princess Hannah I said hello. We will have all of you over soon.”

Allie hung up and made her way back to Debbie’s room. The little girl was bathed and dressed and standing in front of the sink brushing her teeth.

Allie laid herself comfortably on the bed and waited for her favorite girls to join her. 

“Mama, can we read a story to Mommy tonight?”

“Of course. But, I think you should read to us.”

“But, I read so slow, Mama.”

“I think you read perfectly, Debs. Come on. Pick out a book and read to Mommy and I.”

The little girl wandered over to her bookshelf and while she looked for a book, Bea climbed up on the bed and made herself the little spoon. 

Allie smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, taking a deep smell of Bea’s wild red curls. Just the smell of her hair made her heart beat faster and her core throb.

Debbie came back to the bed with Seuss’ Green Eggs and Ham.

Allie smiled at Debbie and nodded. “One of my favorites.”

Debbie climbed up and leaned up against Bea’s belly and opened the book. 

She slowly, but surely, read the book and Allie quietly wiped a tear from Bea’s cheek. Both women could not have been prouder.

Debbie turned around and smiled, looking so adorable with her one missing tooth. Behind the bashful smile, it was evident the sweet little girl was very proud of herself.

“Debbie,” Bea said. “I am truly amazed. Mama has really been working with you.” She turned to the blonde and looked into her iridescent blue eyes. “Thank you, Allie. You are such a wonderful mother.”

It was Allie’s turn to blush. “Being Debbie’s Mama makes me so happy, Bea. I got to meet her after you already had taught her to be loving and kind. Everything after that is easy.”

Debbie started yawning and Bea picked her up and moved her to the middle of her and Allie. 

Allie kissed her daughter on her cheek and whispered, “Good night, Princess Debbie. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama. And you too, Mommy.”

And all three said, “To the moon and back.”

Bea and Allie clasped their hand together over Debbie’s shoulder and gazed at each other lovingly until the deep, regular breathing pattern indicated the little girl had fallen asleep.

“Let’s go to bed, Mama,” Bea whispered, before kissing Debbie’s forehead and getting up. 

Allie got out on the other side of the bed and walked around until she was standing beside Bea. 

The redhead tucked Debbie in and then grabbed Allie’s hand and led her quietly out of the room. 

Bea immediately crashed her lips into Allie’s.

The kiss quickly heated up and Allie pulled back, breathless. “Wait, babe.”

Bea tried pulling her back, “I don’t want to wait,” she whispered.

“Please, Bea. I have something I want to give you.”

“I know. And I’m ready for every sexy inch of you.

Allie giggled and took both of Bea’s hands and pulled her toward the nursery. She led her to the rocker and asked her to sit down.

Bea looked at her questioningly.

“Bea, when Debbie was in the hospital, I was really scared and even though I know you’re a doctor, I know you were worried too. But, in spite of everything, one thing shined through. It always shines through. You are an amazing mother.”

Bea started to speak, but Allie held her fingers to her lips. “Please hear me out.”

The redhead took Allie’s hands in hers and nodded.

“From the very first time I met Debbie, I could tell how loved she was and still is. You have mothered her through a horrible tragedy and made sure that she was okay emotionally. Your love for her is evident in everything you do. And when she...” Allie said, tears running down her face. 

“Allie?”

The blonde shook her head and continued.

“When she called me Mama and you readily agreed to share her with me...well, that was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. You trusted me to nurture her and I love you so much for that.”

“Allie, I know you love her. And I love you so it was really easy. Sometimes I think it was too easy. You and me. How we came together. But, all I want is to keep building our lives together. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, too.” She leaned in and kissed Bea lightly and then pulled away. “Hold on.”

She went over and opened one of the drawers of the changing table and brought the box to Bea.

“I found this at the hospital. In the gift shop. The minute I saw it, I knew it was everything I see when I see you with Debbie.”

Bea took the box and opened it. She pulled the item that was wrapped in tissue paper out of the box and sat the box aside.

Allie held her breath as Bea gently unwrapped the item. 

“Allie, it’s beautiful,” she whispered, her fingers tracing the smooth wood and carved indentations that made up the figurine. She looked up at Allie. The woman she loved. And the woman who loved her. “Thank you. I will treasure this always. But, just so you know, when I look at this, I also see you and Debbie.”

She stood up and wrapped her arms around Allie. She pulled back and rubbed her hands over Allie’s belly. “And every time I see our baby growing inside of your warm body, my heart fills with unimaginable joy. And you taught Debbie to read, Allie. That shows that you have spent a lot of time with her while I have been at work.”

“I love spending time with her, babe. She is a little version of you.”

“Well, I am seeing more and more of you in her every single day.” Bea grabbed one of Allie’s hands and said, “I love you,” as she walked with her out of the nursery.

As soon as they reached the hallway, Bea pulled Allie into her arms, “You’re amazing,” she said before pressing her lips to the plump lips of her girlfriend.

“Come to bed, Mommy, and I will show you amazing.”

Bea gasped when she saw the fire burning in the younger woman’s eyes.

She quickly grabbed her by the hand again and pulled her quickly across the hall and into their bedroom.

Allie closed the door behind them and then pushed the redhead against it. She simultaneously crashed their lips together while moving her hands under Bea’s shirt and moving them quickly up her body until she had her hands filled with the older woman’s perky breasts. Using her thumbs, she stroked her nipples until they hardened into sensitive buds.

Bea moaned loudly, “God, Allie. Take me to bed.” She reached down and pulled her shirt over her own head exposing the entire upper half of her body.

Allie looked at her reverently before pulling her toward the bed.

The blonde ran her fingers through Bea’s hair when the redhead pulled on the belt of her robe.

“Oh, God....Allie,” Bea whispered when she found the blonde was completely nude under the robe. She pushed the robe off of her girlfriend’s shoulders and followed the path it made as it fell from Allie’s body, leaving her standing in front of her, naked and so beautiful.

“Bea, you have too many clothes on.” She helped Bea remove her shorts and underwear and simply stood there for a moment and looked at every inch of the redhead’s exposed body.

Time stood still and finally Bea walked forward and took Allie’s hands in hers and pulled her toward the bed. 

She eased her down and then crawled over her and laid on her side, propping her head up with her elbow.

She reached out and ran her thumb over Allie’s lower lip and across her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

Allie put her hand behind Bea’s head and pulled her closer until their lips were only a breath apart, “I want you, babe,” she whispered before crashing their lips together.

They moaned aloud as their tongues fought for dominance. Their hands connected and Allie used much of her strength to pull herself up and over her girlfriend. She rolled Bea onto her back and straddled her.

“I’m going to touch and taste every inch of you, my love.” 

Bea raised her hands and caressed Allie’s breasts. “Take me, beautiful girl. I’m yours.”

Allied rolled her hips and they both moaned as their clits pressed against each other’s. 

Bea grabbed Allie’s hips and pulled her close and rolled her hips. 

Allie moaned, “If you keep that up, I am not going to last very long. Lay back and relax.”

Bea did as she was asked and Allie raised herself on all fours and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and kissed her way across the redhead’s razor sharp cheekbone until she came to her ear, “You are so fucking beautiful and amazingly sexy,” she whispered before sucking her earlobe into her mouth and then nipping and sucking her way down her neck. She did not mean to bite down but could not stop herself when she felt Bea’s thigh rub between her legs. She was so wet that her clit slid smoothly against the redhead’s strong thigh.

“Bea,” she whispered, “I-I can’t think straight when you do that.”

“I don’t want you thinking, Allie. I want you coming undone. I love feeling how wet you are. And knowing it is because you want me....fucking drives me out of my mind.”

Allie rubbed herself against Bea’s thigh over and over as she breathlessly kissed her neck.

“Babe....oh, shit....I’m sorry...I wanted this to be about you first. But, I can’t fucking stop....I-I need to come....” 

Bea held Allie’s hips firmly against her thigh and watched in awe as her beautiful girlfriend rubbed herself against her leg. She was getting wet and needed something to take the edge off her own throbbing core. But, she could not take her eyes off of Allie. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she was focused on her impending orgasm.

“Look at me, Allie. I want to watch you come,”

She opened her kaleidoscope blue eyes and Bea gasped. Behind the fire and the need, was a look of pure adoration and intense love. 

Allie’s arms were trembling with the effort it was taking to hold her body up off the baby, while her hips undulated against Bea’s leg.

Bea pushed against her shoulders and clasped their fingers together and supported Allie’s upper body and said, “I’ve got you, beautiful.”

Allie moaned in between ragged breaths, “Bea...oh my god....” 

The blonde moved her hips a few more times and then her body stiffened and then shuddered. She cried out Bea’s name as she came.

Bea eased her over onto her side and then held her as she slowly began to regain control of her body.

“I love you so much, Bea Smith. Even if you are sneaky.”

Bea laughed and said in her raspy voice, “I may be a little sneaky, but I’m a lot horny.”

Allie pulled back and smiled, her eyes clearer, but still filled with passion. “Then let’s do something about that right now. The blonde scooted down in the bed and then pulled Bea’s leg over her chest. Once the redhead had fully straddled her upper body, Allie used her hands to pull her hips toward her very eager mouth. 

“Come to Mama,” she said, just before circling Bea’s clit with her tongue.

The redhead moaned, “Allie...that feels so good....”

The blonde smiled before lifting the redhead up and licking the wetness that was seeping between her sensitive folds.

“Mmmmm, you taste amazing, babe.”

Bea was gasping for breath as Allie unloaded the full arsenal of her tongue and mouth. 

Between licking and sucking, Allie brought the redhead to the brink of orgasm. She stopped and Bea looked down and her and begged her, “Allie, please don’t stop....” 

And with their eyes locked one one another, Allie did not stop. 

Bea cried out Allie’s name and breathlessly said, “I-I’m going to....oh, yes...”

Allie felt the liquid trickle out of her lover and moved her mouth so she could consume every drop.

Bea used all of her remaining energy to crawl off of Allie and collapse beside her. Her muscles were twitching and her chest heaving.

Allie dug her heels into the bed and shimmied her way back up the bed until she was face level with Bea. She leaned in and kissed her gently and whispered, “I honestly think you are the amazing one.”

Bea met her eyes and smiled weakly, “I’d have to say that was unanimously amazing, all the way around.”

She opened her arms and once Allie was comfortable, she wrapped herself around her, “I’m never letting you go.”

Allie smiled and fell contentedly into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone’s patience. There has been so much going on between my daughter’s knee and a little procedure of my own. I will continue to try and update weekly.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea has a bit of a breakdown.

Chapter 74

“Nora, this is amazing,” Allie said, indicating the website the icy eyed brunette had created.

Nora blushed and said, “It’s just a start. Let me show you something else that I thought was really cool.”

The two women were having coffee in the back room of the store. 

Nora had brought in a coffeemaker, a small refrigerator and a small table with two chairs.

She clicked on a hyperlink and the webpage opened to an application that allowed photo uploading that could be utilized in multiple ways.

“Let me show you how this works. It is a demo, but if you like it, it is not that expensive.”

She grabbed her phone and sent a photo of Hannah and Debbie to the website.

“What a cute picture. This was at Hannah’s birthday, right? Debbie’s birthday is next month. On the 29th. Bea and I talked about a party briefly, but decided we needed to get through my Dad’s visit first. I can’t believe he will be here tomorrow.”

“I’m really happy for you Allie. All of you.” She paused and then said, “Okay. Now you can take the photo and edit it in many ways. Crop, filters, borders and so on.” She lightened up the photo and cropped it so it would be a fairly close up picture of the girls. She then hit save and clicked on an area called, Imagine Gifts.

Once the link opened, there were options for coffee mugs and calendars, along with many other interesting options, including photo albums.

She clicked on the mug and chose the photo and the image was placed on the cup.

“You can even add words here or rotate the cup and add another picture or say something.”

She rotated the cup and typed in “Friends Forever”.

Allie was very impressed. “You know, we need to go to the bank and open a business account. You have done all this work and brought in this stuff. You need to be compensated.”

Nora looked at Allie and seemed uneasy.

Allie reached out and covered her hand. “Listen, Nora. I have the money to get us up and running, but together we are going to make this business rock.”

“I just feel so bad that I cannot contribute anything financially at this time.”

“You built a website and did a lot of research while I was indisposed. We can put together some sort of contract if that is what you feel we need to do. You can then “buy in”, so to speak, over time. We will figure it out. I want to be your business partner, not your employer. Although, I will be giving you a paycheck for all you are doing up until we are open and making a profit.”

“Allie, I really appreciate the trust you have in me. I won’t let you down.”

“I know that.”

They decided to go grab lunch and then go to Allie’s credit union. 

Once they got settled at a small table at a bistro that served soups, salads and desserts, Allie asked Nora about Yolanda.

“So, tell me about what you and the hot paramedic have been up to.”

Nora blushed, but smiled brightly. “We have had dinner a couple of times. With Hannah. I actually have gone over during the day, while Hannah is at school, and spent some time with her at her house.”

“I am sure that has been nice for you.” Allie said, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

“Well, without going into any specific details, the sex is amazing. Mind altering actually.”

Allie laughed, “I can attest to the ‘while the daughter is at school’ Mommy-Mama time being, well....there are no words to describe it. As I am sure you are fully aware. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you. Franky told me she spoke to Jess’ attorney a couple of days ago and seems to be making headway with getting her to sign the divorce papers. At this point, I could care less about the house, but Franky says legally it is half mine, including the balance owed. She says it would be best if we decided to sell it and split any of the proceeds we would have from the sale. We have built up quite a bit of escrow, and it is a very popular neighborhood. She has been balking because she was the only one who actually worked. But Franky says since we were married, then half of everything is legally mine. Including the debt. But, thankfully we only have the house and the car. Her car is paid off.p

“I think that sounds reasonable. Where would you live if you sell?”

“Well, as much as I love being with Yolanda, I really feel I need to get my own place for a while. Somewhere in this district so Hannah can still go to school with Debbie. So, I am thinking maybe a condo for now. Low maintenance. Then, once things stabilize, I want to buy another house.”

“A house with the hot paramedic?”

“Maybe. Things are going really great. I just don’t want to rush into anything until everything levels out. And I prove to myself that I am self-sufficient.”

Allie covered her hand on the table and said, “You’re going to be fine.”

“I hope so. No. I know so,” she said with confidence.

Allie began eating her salad, deep in thought. She. still worried from time to time, when she was reminded of how quickly she and Bea had committed to one another. They had fallen in love almost immediately. And were already making plans for a long future together. She got to feeling a little sick to her stomach when she imagined Bea suddenly feeling they had rushed into their relationship too quickly. 

“Allie? Are you alright?”

When she didn’t immediately answer, Nora became concerned. Allie was always bubbly and smiling ear to ear and suddenly she seemed upset.

She touched her hand and said, “Allie.”

The blonde came out of her deep thoughts and smiled at Nora. “Yes?”

“You seemed miles away. Are you okay?”

Her phone rang and she reached into her purse and smiled when it was Bea. Just seeing her name on the screen of the phone took a lot of the worry off her mind.

“Excuse me, Nora. It’s Bea,”

Nora smiled and said, “I’ll be back.”

Allie nodded and answered the call.

“Hi, babe.”

“Hello, Allie. I don’t mean to bother you...”

“You are not bothering me at all. Nora and I are having lunch. But, I am so glad you called. I was just thinking about you.”

“Really?”

“Really. You are never far from my thoughts. How was your meeting with the Dean?”

“He was really glad I accepted the position. The Medical Director at Sandia Ridge however, was not so thrilled. They offered to increase my salary and do whatever they could to keep me on. It was kind of hard to give them my resignation. But, all I could think about was us. Having a more regular schedule and being able to spend more time together. Especially the nights.” Bea sighed as she searched for words to describe how she felt when she and Allie made love. “I can’t even describe how you make me feel, Allie. Alive. Bold. Satisfied. Hungry for more.”

Allie moaned quietly, but not quiet enough that Bea did not hear her. “Bea, do you have any idea how hot you’re making me right now?”

“Hot enough to meet me at home?”

Allie sighed. “Don’t I wish. Nora and I are going to the bank soon. We are going to open a business account.”

“It’s okay, Allie. I understand. Doesn’t make me want you less though,” Bea said, followed with a husky laugh.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight, babe. I promise.”

“I went to the grocery store and stocked up for your Dad and Ellen’s visit. I already called El Pinto and made reservations for tomorrow evening. I also cleaned the spare room and put on fresh linens.”

“Thank you for doing that, babe. God, I love you so much.”

“I love you more, Allie Novak. Now hurry up and take care of business. I need to kiss you more than I need to breathe.”

“Mmmmm, fuck babe. Keep talking and I will never be able to take care of business. All I will be thinking about is taking care of your business.”

“Good! See you later.”

Allie whispered, “Bye,” just as Nora returned to the table.

“I can tell by your face that that was a pretty heated phone call,” Nora said in a teasing tone.

Allie blushed and cleared her throat. “Ummm, yeah. You are going to have to push me in the right direction. I only have one place I want to go right now, and that is not to the credit union.”

“Come on you little hussy. I took care of lunch. Now let’s go before you melt that chair,” Nora said.

Allie giggled and got up and followed Nora to the car.

Once they completed their business at the bank, they drove first to Nora’s house so she could pick up her car and then to Bea and Allie’s so she could pick up Hannah.

Allie waited in the garage for Nora to follow her inside before closing the overhead door.

Bea, having heard Allie’s car door slam, met her at the entry door in the mud room.

Allie’s heart stopped for a split second before accelerating into an excited tempo just seeing the love in Bea’s warm brown eyes.

She momentarily forgot Nora was with her as she walked into Bea’s open arms and kissed her. She moaned and then frowned when the redhead pulled away. It was then she noticed a warm blush move across her lover’s face.

Bea cleared her throat and said, “Hi, Nora. It’s nice to see you. The girls are in Debbie’s room. Marilyn is playing dress up with them. How about something to drink?”

Nora smiled knowingly recognizing the rambling as a sign of embarrassment. “Coffee sounds good. Thank you. Hannah loves Marilyn. She talks about her all the time. I am so happy that Hannah gets to spend time with Debbie, too.”

Bea went over to the Keurig and turned it on. She added some water to the kettle and began heating it up for Allie’s favorite tea.

“So, how did you get on today?”

“We did get the account set up at the bank so Nora can start ordering supplies and other items we will need. We are waiting to see what suggestions my dad might have before we really begin stocking up. And later I will show you the website. It is amazing. We have decided to name the business ‘Expressions’.”

“Sounds like you ladies are headed in the right direction. I can tell you are both excited.”

Allie smirked and then winked at Bea. “Yes, I’m excited.”

Bea turned away quickly so Nora could not see the blush creep over her face.

She made Nora and herself a coffee and poured the hot water over Allie’s tea bag..

“Nora, come on over and add cream and sugar if you like.”

They took their cups and sat down at the table and Allie said, “Bea, I’d like to have Nora, Yolanda and Hannah over for dinner or a barbecue before it gets too cold.”

“That sounds good. Maybe the weekend after your Dad leaves?”

“Sound good, Nora?”

“Yes. I will talk to Yolanda. Maybe now that Debbie is feeling better she could come over and spend the night.”

“Sure. Let’s plan that around the same time as the barbecue.”

They heard the sound of little feet coming down the staircase and they all turned around to see Debbie and Hannah come running in.

The girls excitedly told their moms about their dress up party with Marilyn. 

“These two have more imagination than I have ever seen,” Marilyn said, chuckling.

After a brief visit everyone left wishing them a good visit with Allie’s dad. 

Bea decided to make spaghetti and Allie said she would make the salad. They put a movie on for Debbie and spent just as much time kissing and touching one another as they did actually preparing the meal.

“Keep that up and we will never get dinner ready and Debbie will come in and embarrass you.”

Bea held Allie in her arms for several seconds and after kissing her said, “We’ll have an early dinner and then watch a movie with Debs. I thought about just going out to dinner, but Debbie has been asking for spaghetti and I have been craving your Italian dressing.”

“I’ve been craving you,” Allie said, nipping at Bea’s ear. “We need to take advantage of tonight since we will have guests soon and you know how loud you are.”

Bea blushed momentarily and then laughed, “it’s not like you whisper when you come, Allie.”

Allie blushed a little herself and after kissing Bea’s cheek pulled away. “Let me get that dressing put together so the seasonings can mingle.”

They continued to work together quietly. 

Once Allie had the dressing in the container, she handed it to Bea. “Shake this, babe. I am going to get Debbie bathed so we can put her straight to bed after she brushes her teeth.”

“Good idea. You’ve got this mothering thing down pat.”

“There is a huge difference between a newborn and a 6 year old,” Allie mumbled as she headed out.

Bea watched her go. She knew that Allie felt she was not well prepared for the baby, but Bea knew Allie was a natural and would be great.

She added the spaghetti to the boiling water and opened her phone. She wanted to make sure again that nothing was going to interfere with the planned weekend away. She looked again at the website and opened the photo gallery of the cabin she had booked. She had pulled the ring out of the safe before Allie got home because she was so excited about asking her to marry her. 

The blue stone was a near replica of the blonde’s gorgeous eyes and the ring itself was amazing. She spent several minutes trying to figure out exactly how she would go about asking Allie to marry her. While she believed that Allie was truly in love with her, marriage was a big step. Bea herself never thought she would ever want to get married again after her disaster of a marriage to Harry. But, right now all she could think about was spending her life with Allie and raising Debbie and the baby and who knows, maybe having more children as time went on.

She closed out the webpage and turned around and stirred the sauce. She grated some Parmesan and got some plates and bowls out of the cabinet.

She took a loaf of French bread and sliced some and after spreading with butter and adding some basil and garlic, put it in the pre-heated oven.

She was just pulling the bread out of the oven when she could hear Allie and Debbie coming down the stairs.

“Of course he will be your grandfather, Debs. He doesn’t have any other grandchildren and he is so excited to meet you.”

“What should I call him? Since I already call my grandpa ‘Grandpa’, maybe I can call him something else.”

“That sounds like a great idea. How about when they get here you ask them to come up with what they want you to call them?”

Debbie became shy and said, “Will you talk to them with me, Mama? I am a little nervous.”

“Of course, baby. To be honest, I am a little nervous too. I haven’t seen my dad in a very long time.”

Debbie pulled on her hand and stopped her. “My dad died.”

Bea froze in the doorway of the kitchen and quickly stepped back. Her heart began racing and she felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. 

Debbie had not talked about Harry in quite a while. And while she knew she talked a lot about him in therapy with Bridget, she felt ashamed that she did not bring him up with her and allow her to talk. The thought of it made her physically ill and caused her to feel extremely anxious.

She slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall, struggling to breathe, an intense ache in her chest.

She began rocking back and forth trying to regain control. All she could think of at that moment was Allie. Allie will help Debbie. Allie will know what to say. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. She felt as if she was a failure. As a wife and as a mother. She was afraid she would fail Allie.

She tried to focus on what Allie and Debbie were saying, even as she fought for every breath.

Allie managed to sit on the second step and pulled Debbie to sit down beside her. She left her arm around Debbie’s shoulders. “Mommy told me. I’m sure that was very hard for you.”

“I miss him. But, sometimes I kind of forget what he looked like. Except in the pictures.”

“That happens when someone dies, Debs. You don’t forget things about them, but the memory is of person. Dark hair, tall. Maybe you remember his voice. But, one thing for sure, baby, is he would be very proud of you.”

“I hope so.” Debbie looked toward the kitchen and didn’t see her mother and pulled Allie down and whispered, “I think he was mean to Mommy. I heard him yell at her. And I think he hit her.”

“Grownups argue sometimes, Debbie. But, they should never hit each other.”

“You and Mommy won’t fight will you?”

“We will have disagreements, everyone does. But, I promise we will never hurt each other or you.”

“Or the baby?”

God, I love this child. Thinking about the baby. “No, baby. We won’t hurt him either.”

“You think he’s a brother too, Mama?”

Allie giggled. “You are very convincing, Debs. Regardless, you will be the best sister ever. Of that I have no doubt.”

“Mama, I promise I will always be a good sister. And I will help you feed him.”

“And change poopy diapers?”

Debbie’s eyes widened and she began giggling. “I think I will have you and Mommy do that.”

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s go eat.”

Bea fought her way back to her feet and rushed over to the sink and placed her hands on the edge, placing her back to Debbie and Allie.

“Mommy, I’m starving.”

Allie immediately knew something was wrong. She could tell by the way Bea was holding her body.

“Deb, can you run upstairs and see if I left my phone on the charger? I need it nearby in case my dad calls.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Alllie rushed to Bea and wrapped her arms around her from behind when she could not get her to turn around.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Bea just shook her head and Allie continued to hold her. “I’ve got you, babe,” she whispered as she slowly began to rock her.

“I can’t let Debbie see me like this,” Bea choked out. “I’m going outside for a few minutes.”

“Bea,” Allie pleaded. “You’re scaring me.”

“I’ll be okay. Feed Debbie. Okay? I’ll be fine. I just need to breathe.” A sob ripped from her throat and she clung to Allie. “I need you. But, right now I just need you to take care of Debbie.”

Allie walked her to the patio door and opened it. “I’ll dish up her food and be right out, okay?”

Bea nodded.

Allie was glad to see that some of the color was coming back into her face.

Debbie came back into the kitchen and said, “I didn’t see your phone, Mama. Want me to see if it’s in your purse?”

“Let me feed you first, then I will find it.”

“Where’s Mommy?”

“She is checking on something outside. She said for you to start eating and she will be right back. Do you want juice or milk?”

“Milk, please.”

Allie sat her plate of spaghetti and bowl of salad in front of her and she dug in. She quickly went and poured her a glass of milk.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I’m going to go see if I can help Mommy, okay? We won’t be long.”

“Okay, but hurry. This is so good,” she said as she slurped up noodles getting sauce on her face.

Allie smiled and kissed Debbie on top of her head and handed her a napkin. “We’ll be right in, baby.”

She let herself out onto the patio and saw Bea standing in the center of the yard looking out toward the mountain.

Bea smiled at her wanly as she approached. 

“Babe,” Allie whispered. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She looked at her shoes finding it difficult to look at Allie. She did not want to let her see her weakness.

But, Allie was not buying what Bea was saying. She could still feel the tension radiating off of her body.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and said, “Look at me, Bea.”

Bea shook her head and fought her inner demons the only way she knew how to. By holding them in. She was so afraid if she let go, she would shatter and never be able to put herself back together again.

Allie held her quietly, allowing her to tremble and fight whatever she was trying so desperately to hide.

After a couple of minutes, Bea said, “I heard Debbie talking about H-Harry. Everything came back to me all at once and I couldn’t breathe. The pain in my chest was crushing. She’s a little girl, Allie. A-and I am supposed to let her talk about her Dad. I just put him out of my mind forgetting that in spite of what a horrible person he was, Debbie loved him.”

“She’s okay, babe.”

“I know. I heard you talking to her.” Bea finally looked up into Allie’s worried eyes. She raised her hand and touched her cheek and moved her hair behind her ear. “You are amazing, Allie. You always know what to say. Whether it be to me or to Debbie. Your love is more than I could have ever imagined.”

“I love both of you with all my heart, Bea. You have to be alright in order for me to be. I was so worried.”

“I know. I just couldn’t let her see me like that, Allie. She would have been frightened. She has been through enough.”

“She has, but she is strong and that is because of you, Bea.” Allie sighed. “She told me she knew he was hurting you.”

“Bridget told me that she had talked about that during counseling. It made me sick to know that she knew. She had to have been scared. But, I guess I thought since she didn’t bring him up that she was alright. But, I think now that she didn’t bring it up because she was trying to protect me. She’s fucking 6 years old Allie and she is looking out for me.” Bea pulled Allie close and sobbed into her shoulder.

Allie rubbed her back and let her cry. It was obvious that this was something that needed to be released.

“I just can’t believe that I had a panic attack. I had them often during the months leading up to Harry’s death and for several months after. But, since I have been with you, it hasn’t happened once.”

“It’s okay to fall apart, babe. What you went through was horrific. But you are strong. The strongest person I have ever met. And the most loving. God, I love you so much. You are amazing and don’t you forget that.” She leaned in and kissed Bea lightly and then pulled back. “I need to go check on Debs. You alright?”

“Yes. I am now.” She gazed intently into Allie’s eyes. “I love you so much, beautiful girl.” She kissed her quickly and said, “Go on in. I just need a few more minutes.”

“I’ll dish up dinner okay? I’m sure Debbie is ready for seconds.”

Bea laughed and said, “You’re probably right.”

As Allie walked away, Bea sighed. She felt relieved and at peace and knew it was because of Allie that she was able to look at the light spilling out onto the patio, and after a few minutes, let herself follow her into the house. She could not help but smile when saw Debbie standing near the stove holding up her plate for seconds, spaghetti sauce smeared around her mouth and cheeks.

She turned her head when she heard her mother come inside. “Hurry, Mommy. Your pasghetti is the best ever.”

Allie took Debbie’s plate and dished her up another serving and handed the plate back to her.

Debbie sat her plate on the table and crawled up onto her chair. Bea leaned in and snagged a noodle off her plate and slurped it up.

“You’re right baby. It is good. But not as good as you.” She then started kissing Debbie all over her face, the little girl squealing with laughter. She stood up and looked up and saw Allie smiling at her.

She went over to her and grabbed the plates of spaghetti to the table, leaving the salads for Allie to bring. She grabbed a beer for herself and got Allie a glass of sparkling grape juice in a wineglass, and settled down across from her. Once their eyes met, she mouthed the words, “I love you.”

Allie smiled and nodded. “Me, too.”

And they smiled as Debbie gobbled up her food like it was going to crawl away and Bea felt everything in her world fall back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran into a brick wall with this chapter. Bit of writers block and a little, or a lot of indulging my obsession...Reading....one of my patients told me about a book and of course I just had to read it....so many books, so little time...and it is a good one...so maybe some of you might like to indulge yourself.....although I would not be surprised if many of you have not already read it....The Girl You Left Behind by JoJo Moyes.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, yet again. Life is just super busy right now. I will update as often as I can. I appreciate everyone’s patience.

Chapter 75

Bea dropped Debbie off at school so Allie could sleep in for a change. They had been up most of the night. In between, talking and making love, neither of them really got much sleep.

Bea had totally let her guard down and shared more of her history with Harry with the blonde. She had been concerned early on in their relationship that Allie would think she was pathetic and weak for having stayed with Harry so long. 

But, as usual, Allie was nothing but compassionate and loving.

Bea felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had a huge smile on her face as she helped Debbie out of the car.

“Hi, Mrs. Anderson,” Debbie said and after giving her mom a quick hug, took off running toward the playground. “Bye, Mommy. See you later. I love you.”

Bea smiled and waved at Doreen Anderson who waddled over to say hello. “Bea. It’s been awhile since I saw you. How have you been?”

“Good. Really good. How about you?”

“Other than being as large as a house, I’m doing great.”

“You look amazing actually,” Bea said smiling. “I’ll bet you are getting so excited.”

“Yes! Only six more weeks to go.”

“We aren’t that far behind you. Allie is pretty nervous this being her first baby and all.”

“I remember being there. Everything scared me or worried me. At least you’re a doctor,” she said laughing.

“Well, I was a doctor when Debbie was born and trust me, I was anything but confident about anything. But, over time I became more comfortable.”

“Well, if Debbie is anything to go by, you are a wonderful mother. She is a great student and an overall nice girl.”

Bea blushed, not really knowing what to say. “Well, thank you, but I think Debbie has learned a lot about being a good person from you.”

Doreen laughed and thanked Bea. “Well, I guess I better head back over to the playground, the bell will be ringing soon. It was really nice seeing you. If I don’t see you sooner, then I’ll see you at Lamaze.”

“You take care.”

As Bea was walking back to her car, her phone chimed indicating she had a text.

She smiled when she saw it was from Allie.

Hurry up and get home. I want to snuggle with you.

Patience, Allie. I will be home soon.

The phone chimed almost immediately.

Not soon enough

Bea laughed and climbed into her car and quickly headed home. She was looking forward to having a nap with her beautiful girlfriend.

After she got home, she ran up the stairs and found Allie lying in bed holding her pillow. Her electric blue eyes were sparkling with joy when she laid eyes on Bea.

“About time, babe. I have been missing you.”

“It took less than an hour to get Debbie dressed, fed and to school,” Bea said, as she slowly pulled her shirt and bra off and began pulling her sweatpants off too.

Allie pulled the blankets back exposing her fully nude body.

Bea gasped as desire spread throughout her body, settling between her legs.

“How am I supposed to take a nap with that kind of distraction?”

“What kind of distraction,” Allie asked, as she took one on her fingers and slid it down the middle of her body and back up between her breasts.

“Allie, are you trying to kill me?” Bea choked out before quickly tearing off her own panties and jumping into bed, replacing Allie’s hand with her own.

“Absolutely not, babe. I don’t want to kill you at all. I just want you. All of you,” She said leaning in and capturing Bea’s lips in a searing kiss.

Bea moaned and responded by covering Allie’s breast with her hand, and massaging it softly, making the nipple pucker and harden.

She pulled back, breathless from their very passionate kiss. “I can’t believe that I want you again. We made love most of the night and even though I should be exhausted, I’m anything but.”

“I’m addicted to you too, babe. It seems the more I have of you, the more I want. And right now, I want you,” she moaned and then whispered, “More than want, I need you. Make love to me, Bea.”

“Oh, god, Allie. There is nothing I want more.”

Bea kissed Allie fervently before dragging her lips away from the blonde’s plump lips before placing open mouth kisses along her cheek and then down her neck.

Allie leaned her head back, exposing her neck to more of Bea’s passionate ministrations. She moaned loudly when the redhead bit her neck gently over her rapidly pounding pulse point.

She weaved her fingers into the wild red curls and held Bea against her neck not wanting the passionate attention to stop.

Bea’s hands were now actively massaging both of the blonde’s full breasts and pinching her nipples intermittently.

“Touch me, Allie,” Bea whispered.

Allie moved her hands from Bea’s curls and ran her fingernails gently down her neck until she came in contact with her perky breasts. She held the weight of them in her hands and used her thumbs to entice the nipples into sensitive nubs.

Bea moaned loudly before using her legs to pull one of Allie’s legs between hers until she could rub herself against the firm surface. “Fuck, Alllie. You make me so wet. I need to come so damn bad.”

Allie pushed against her chest until Bea rolled over onto her back. She was able to lie on her side and trail her fingers down the redhead’s stomach, leaving goosebumps and quivering muscles in their wake. She changed direction of her fingers just above Bea’s clit and made a path down one thigh then up the other.

Bea was whimpering and looked at Allie who was watching the redhead’s response with a teasing smile. 

She was awed by the desire and need that was in her eyes.

“Pl-please, Allie. I c-can’t wait any longer.”

Keeping their eyes locked together, Allie used one of her legs to hold Bea’s legs open and moved her fingers slowly up her thigh until she encountered the juices that had seeped out of the older woman’s lava hot center.

“Oh, Bea,” Allie moaned. “You are so wet for me, babe. She dragged her fingers through the saturated folds and brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. “Mmmm, that is simply too delicious to waste.”

“Allie,” Bea moaned. “Just doing that makes me even hotter.....and wetter. Take me, baby. Please......”

Allie quickly moved her hand back down between them and while circling her very swollen clit with her thumb, inserted two fingers, knuckle deep into the molten core.

“Yes, Allie....please....just fuck me....I n-need you so much.”

Allie looked deep in her eyes and watched every single reaction in her face. From steady determination to gasping in delight, she did not stop.

Bea felt her orgasm building and was on the very edge of coming undone. She bit her lower lip and threw her head back and moaned.

“Look at me, Bea. I want to watch you.....God, you are so exquisite.”

Brown eyes met blue and Allie intensified her efforts and with a bending of her fingers, Bea’s luscious mouth formed a large O and she cried out, “Allie!”

Allie rode out Bea’s storm and when she had caught her breath, leaned in and kissed her gently.

“This just gets better and better with you, Allie. What have you done to me?”

“It looks like I just made you come,” she smirked. 

Bea laughed and said, “That’s not what I meant. But, now that you bring up ‘coming’, I believe it’s time for you to.”

“I’m more than ready, sweetheart. I’m ready for anything you want to do to me.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you want me to do to you, Allie Novak,” Bea asked as she pushed Allie onto her back and moved her hand between her knees, smiling when she opened her legs fully. She teased her by tracing circles on her thighs with featherlight touches of the tips of her fingers.

“Please, Bea,” Allie begged, moving her hips in an upward motion.

Bea gasped when she saw the need in Allie’s darkened eyes. “There is nothing I want more right this moment, baby that to make you come. Nothing......” 

She brought her hand up to Allie’s hot center and cupped her with her hand, grinding the heel of her hand against the blonde’s very sensitive clit.

Allie cried out loudly, “Bea, that feels so good, but I need more. Please put your fingers inside me.”

“Your wish....” Bea whispered before slowly moving her fingers deep in Allie’s slick center. The blonde raised her hips, taking the older woman’s fingers as deep as possible before lowering her hips and immediately thrusting them back into the seeking fingers of her lover.

They found a steady rhythm that soon had the blonde screaming, “Bea! I’m going to come.....oh, yes......”

She kept moving her hips until she exploded and then simply left her hips in the air as Bea’s magical fingers sent her rising again as she changed the angle and the tempo of her thrusts.

“Again, Allie. You’re still so tight around my fingers. God, I want to feel you come again.....”

“Bea, I-I...fuck....yes....just like that.....don’t stop....”

Allie was gasping for breath and Bea kept fucking her, despite the burning of the muscles in her arm.

Bea loved watching Allie when her sexual need was intense. She was softness and strength, all at the same time. And beautiful. So very beautiful. 

The blonde bit her lower lip and matched the redhead, thrust for thrust, until she felt her climax begin spreading through her clit and then from just inside her opening, before it shattered into a maelstrom of orgasmic intensity.

Allie screamed out Bea’s name as she rode out the explosive orgasm and then simply collapsed against the bed. Her body was covered in sweat and she was gasping for every single breath.

Bea removed her fingers and pulled Allie against her and kissed the top of her head.

She rocked her until her breathing settled and her body stopped trembling.

She whispered, “I love you,” as both fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

They woke up just after 11 o’clock. 

Allie pulled away and said, “Babe, I’m starving.”

“Me too. We have burned a lot of calories in the last 12 hours.”

“Let’s go eat something. Then we can get a shower....”

“Mmmmm, a shower sounds delightful....”

“Don’t even think about it, Bea Smith. We have things to take care of. Like washing these sheets.”

“You’re right. Someone worked up a sweat.”

Allie leaned in and kissed Bea lightly before standing up. “And a very enjoyable workout it was, babe.”

Allie went into the restroom and Bea watched as she deliberately shook her very shapely ass, smirking over her shoulder.

“Come on, hot stuff. Let’s brush our teeth and then I will go and make us some oatmeal.”

Bea smiled as she remembered the first time Allie had made oatmeal and the fuss she had made. 

Allie came to the bathroom door, both toothbrushes in her hands. “You do like oatmeal, don’t you Bea,” she said, with a smirk.

“I like your oatmeal, Allie. In fact, I love it. Almost as much as I love you.”

“Such a charmer. Now hurry up. This baby is kicking up a storm. I think he is very hungry.”

“Do you really think it’s a boy, Allie?”

“Debbie has pretty much convinced me.”

“Well, we have just 7 or so more weeks until we find out.”

“I can hardly wait, Bea. I get more and more excited every day. Even as I get bigger and bigger.”

Bea laid her hands upon Allie’s swollen belly and smiled when she felt the solid kick.

“I love you, pregnant or otherwise.”

“How do you even know that? I have been pregnant ever since we met.” Allie laughed.

“I love you for who you are, Allie. Your kind heart, loving ways, and yes, your sexy ass, too.”

After brushing their teeth, cleaning up a bit and putting on some light clothing, they headed downstairs.

Just as they got to the bottom step, Allie’s phone rang. “Shit, I left my phone on the charger.”

“I’ll get it. You start on that oatmeal.”

By the time Bea reached the phone it had stopped ringing and showed a missed call from of all people, Allie’s mother.

There were few people she hated in the world, but Elizabeth Forrester was almost at the top of the list. She only hated Harry more.

She walked into the kitchen. “It was your mother.” And before Allie could answer, her phone indicated she had a voicemail.

“Ugh. Just play it on speaker. I am not going to call her back. Not today. Today is about my dad and I am not going to let her put a damper on any part of that.”

Bea pushed play and Elizabeth’s voice came on immediately, “Allie? It’s me, your mother. Call me as soon as possible. I have not heard from you in ages. I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you.”

“And you won’t be hearing from me for a long, long time,” Allie said, smugly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to call her back and get it over with so you won’t have to keep avoiding her calls while your dad is here.”

“Ugh, you’re right. Let’s eat first and then I will suck it up and call her back. Unless you can think of something else you’d rather do.”

“Much more of that and I will not be able to walk.”

Allie laughed. “I suppose you’re right, I have some achy areas myself. Not that I’m complaining,” she said, smiling ear to ear.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough, Allie. I would never intentionally hurt you.”

“I know that, babe. You didn’t hurt me. I think it was more my doing than yours. I simply can't get enough of you.”

“I feel the same way,” Bea said as she leaned in and captured Allie’s lips in a tender kiss.

Allie served the oatmeal into two large bowls and brought it to the table.

The phone rang again and Allie said, “Fuck! She has no patience.”

Bea picked up the phone and said, “Actually. it’s Franky this time.”

Allie hit the answer key and immediately put it on speaker. “Hi, Franky. How are you?”

“I’m good. Really good, actually.”

“That’s great. Bea and I are just having some breakfast.”

Bea said hello around a full mouthful of oatmeal.

“It’s kind of late for breakfast, Blondie. Red, what has kept you from eating breakfast at a reasonable time?”

Bea blushed bright red even though Franky could not see her.

“That’s really none of your business, Franky.”

The brunette laughed until she could barely catch her breath. “Ill bet your face is as red as your hair right now.”

“Franky, I know you didn’t call just to try and embarrass my girlfriend.”

The brunette sobered instantly. “Actually I have some really good news to share with the two of you. First off, I have completed the initial motion for the adoptions. I will just need to have you drop by my office and sign them in front of my notary.”

“That’s great, Franky.” Allie smiled brightly and could not sit still. “Babe, can we stop by there on the way to the airport? I think we would have plenty of time after we pick up Debbie.”

“Will that work for your office, Franky?”

“Of course. I will leave the documents with my admin. I will be in court all afternoon.”

“Thank you so much Franky, for doing this so quickly.”

“I am happy to do it. Now, my next bit of good news is more personal.”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and when Allie went to speak, Bea shook her head. She knew Franky better than anyone ever would and knew she was collecting herself and would speak when she was ready.”

“Well, umm....I got my results from the gynecologist. It seems I am healthy enough to start thinking about getting pregnant.”

Bea and Allie said their congratulations at the same time and laughed. “You go first.” They said at the same time again.

Allie finally covered her own mouth with her hand and pointed at Bea.

“This is great news, Franky. I had no doubt you would be fine, but I know you worried. I am sure Bridget is over the moon.”

“She is indeed. We both are. We have narrowed the search for donors down to three. I am going go be having to be doing some self checks at home after I have my next period to determine when I am ovulating. The gynecologist recommended a fertility doctor and we are scheduled to consult with her in a couple of weeks.”

“I am so happy for you both, Franky,” Allie said. “We will have to celebrate soon. We will have you over for dinner. I’d like you to meet my dad and his wife. Would you and Bridget be able to come for brunch on Sunday?”

“Count us in. I look forward to it.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

 

Franky smiled as she picked up the files off her desk and placed them in her briefcase. She walked over to her admin’s desk and advised her to be prepared for the arrival of Bea and Allie.

Just as she was walking out her phone rang. She noticed it was Bridget and she answered promptly.

“Hey, Gidge. I did not expect to hear from you.”

“Hi, baby. I just wanted to hear your voice. How has your day been?”

“Good. I am headed out for a bite to eat then I have court this afternoon.”

“I had a cancellation this afternoon and thought I might invite you to lunch.”

“Oh yeah,” Franky asked, smiling ear to ear. 

“Yeah.”

“Can you meet me somewhere near the courthouse? There is a little Mexican food place just off Roma.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you in just a little while.”

Allie took a deep breath and returned the call to her mother. Dreading it was an understatement in how she was feeling.

“Allie. Thank you for calling back. How are you?”

“I am amazing. I feel great. What do you need?”

“There is no reason for you to be so snippy, Allie. I am just checking on you.”

“Your voicemail said you had something important and somehow I don’t really think my well-being rates very high on what you might consider important.”

“Why, Allie. That is simply not true. Why are you being so rude? That can’t be good for the baby.”

“Listen. I’m fine and the baby is fine too. I’m really busy, Mother.” Allie could not stop herself from saying, “Dad contacted me and he and his wife are flying in today. I can’t wait to see him.”

“Allie, I forbid you to talk to him. If you do I will never speak to you again.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You are such a smug little bitch, aren’t you? Well, you won’t be so uppity when Joan shows up and takes custody of that baby. I still cannot believe you would ever consider yourself responsible enough to raise a child. And what you and that woman are doing is unnatural.”

“Fuck you. This conversation is over. I am not going to accept any further calls from you. I don’t need you in my life. And god forbid I will ever let you anywhere near our baby.”

“You disgust me, you filthy dyke. I don’t know what Hank ever saw in you. But, he saw something. He left a trust account for you and I found out about it by accident. You aren’t worthy of one penny of his money.”

“I don’t need Hank’s money. I know he cared about me. He was a much better parent than you ever were. Just leave me the hell alone. Francesca Doyle is my attorney. You may contact her for anything further.”

Bea had stood by during the entire conversation and had heard enough. Allie was so angry her face was red and she was shaking.

She pulled the phone out of Allie’s hand and listened to Elizabeth continue to make snide, hateful remarks to Allie.

“Listen here you hateful bitch. I am not going to allow you to torment, Allie. I honestly don’t see any of you in her. She is everything that you aren’t. Leave her the fuck alone, You got that?”

“Or what, Dr. Smith?”

“I will track you down and beat the ever living shit out of you is what. She does not deserve this from you. She’s happy. And she does not need you. So fuck off.”

Bea disconnected the call and tossed the phone on the couch. Allie was sitting there with her head in her hands. 

Bea pulled Allie into her arms. “Allie, don’t believe anything she says, I will protect you from her. From Joan and from anyone who tries to hurt you. I love you so much. I promise I will always be here for you.’

Despite all her efforts to be strong and not be affected by her mother’s hateful words, Allie broke down and began sobbing in Bea’s arms.

Bea held her and rocked her until Allie was finally able to calm down.

“Is it wrong that I hate her?”

“No, baby. It’s not. I am sure your Dad is going to be great.”

“Me too. It’s just when I talk to her she makes me feel so bad about myself.”

“She is so wrong, Allie. You are amazing and I am so blessed to have you in my life.”

Allie looked into Bea’s eyes and saw the love shining out and felt it warm her from the inside. She recognized how fortunate she was having such a loving and caring girlfriend.

“I’m the blessed one. I love you so much. Could you please hold me for a little longer?”

“As long as you want me.”

“I will always want you, Bea Smith.”

 

Bridget was already seated when Franky arrived about twenty minutes later. She stood up and waved Franky over to the table she had snagged in the corner. She pulled Franky into a hug as soon as she was close enough.

“Hello, baby,” she said, before kissing her gently on the cheek.

Franky returned the hug and sat down, picking up the menu. “What are you having, Gidge?”

“The taco salad, since you aren’t on the menu,” Bridget said in a very flirting manner.

“Can I get you something to drink,” the waitress asked, smirking.

Franky blushed and said, “Water, please,” unable to look the young woman in the eyes.

Bridget laughed and asked for iced tea.

“Gidge, what was that all about?”

“Why are you suddenly so shy, baby?”

Franky shrugged her shoulders, then said, “I used to be a player. You know? Before I met you. Now I feel bad about all the flirting and leading on I did with many different women. Most of the time it was just simple teasing and banter, but sometimes I would meet them for drinks and go to their place after a few. Then I would just fuck them and walk away.”

“I’m so glad I’m the one you ultimately couldn’t walk away from.”

Franky reached out and grabbed both of Bridget’s hands and without batting an eyelash said, “Trust me Gidge, I feel exactly the same.”

The waitress returned with their drinks, disappointment evident in her eyes as she saw the two women holding hands, thoroughly engrossed in each other.

“Ready to order?”

“Yes. We will both have the taco salad. And can we get some chips and salsa to start with?”

“I’ll have it right out to you.”

Franky nodded and gazed back at Bridget and took a deep swallow of her ice cold water.

“So, I wanted to run something by you.” She tapped her fingers on the table nervously until Bridget covered them with her own.

“What is is Franky? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Okay. Well, I want to take you to meet my parents.”

“Really, Franky?” Bridget covered her mouth and a tear ran from the corner of her eye.

“Yes, I thought we could plan a long weekend. Before, Caitlin comes of course. I thought about having everyone for Thanksgiving and decided that may not be the best idea since I want to focus on proving to your daughter that I am worthy of you.”

“Franky, stop. You are worthy of everything. I love you so damn much. I am a go for meeting your parents. And I don’t mind if it is before or during Thanksgiving. Or even both.”

“Wow, that’s a thought too. So when do you think you can clear your schedule for a Friday through Monday?”

“I am off the weekend after Halloween. Or not on call anyway. I can reschedule my clients around that time.”

“I will check my court schedule, but I think that might just work.”

“I’m so excited, baby. I have never been to Pennsylvania before.”

“My parents live in a rural area just outside Philadelphia. It’s a great property. Lots of trees and well, just home. It was a great place to grow up.”

“Well, let me know and I will buy the tickets.”

“Umm, no Gidge. This one is on me. I invited you.”

“Don’t be silly, Franky. I can....”

“I am buying the tickets. And that is final.”

“Okay, baby. But someday soon I am going to take you somewhere and I will insist upon buying everything.”

“Deal,” Franky said, holding her hand out for Bridget to shake.

 

Bea and Allie picked up Debbie from school and quickly stopped at a McDonald’s and got her a Happy Meal.

Debbie as usual was very chatty about her day and this overshadowed Allie’s unusual quietness.

Bea reached over and held her hand and smiled. She whispered, “Everything is going to be alright.”

Allie smiled wanly and held onto Bea’s hand tightly.

“Mama, are you excited about seeing your dad today? I know I am.”

“Yes, baby. I am really excited. And to be honest I am a little nervous.”

Debbie wrinkled up her nose and said, “Why?”

“It has been a long time since we saw each other. I am nervous in a good way.”

They pulled up in front of Franky’s office and all of them got out.

They went inside and were greeted immediately by a middle aged woman who said, “I’m Grace. How can I help you?”

“Franky, well Francesca, left some papers we need to sign before a notary.

“Oh, yes. You must be Ms. Smith and Ms Novak.”

“Yes. But, please. Call us Bea and Allie.”

“Alright. I will need both of your drivers licenses and then I will have you each sign the documents one at a time.”

She pulled out a folder and said, “This is the motion for Allie to adopt Debbie.”

“I am so excited, Mama,” Debbie said. “I will be Debbie Smith-Novak,” she told Grace.

“You are lucky to have two Moms to take care of and love you.”

“Yep. And I love them too.”

Bea and Allie signed where Grace told them to and then she said, “Ms Doyle has asked me to get these over to the courthouse so this can be done as soon as possible. I am sending a courier with them in a few minutes. Ms Doyle will let you know what the next steps are.”

They thanked Grace and went out onto the sidewalk.

Debbie yelled, “Group hug!” And they all huddled together for several seconds.

Bea pulled back and smiled ear to ear. “Let’s head to the airport. We can watch planes take off and land until they get here.”

Debbie grabbed one of each of their hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

Bea and Allie smiled at each other over her head.

Allie mouthed, “I love you” and Bea said, “I love you, too.”

 

After watching the planes for awhile, they parked in the parking garage and walked into the terminal. 

They saw by the Arrival/Departure board that Michael and Ellen’s plane was approaching.

They went into a gift shop and looked around and after a bit headed back out.

The plane had landed and they walked toward the greeting area.

As they waited by the turnstiles, Allie kept looking down the tiled area that was the walkway from the gates.

Soon there was a large influx of people.

Allie kept looking intently for an older couple, but in the throng, there were just too many people.

Finally, a couple came through the spinning glass doors and Allie looked into her own eyes and knew without a doubt that this was her father.

She rushed forward and when Michael looked up he let go of Ellen’s hand and rushed to his daughter.

He held open his arms and Allie began crying when she felt his arms holding her.

“Allie! I thought this moment would never come. I’m so happy to see you. God, I have missed you.”

Allie sniffled and said quietly, “I missed you too, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who still follows this long, long story.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Allie and Michael’s reunion.

Chapter 76

All of the world simply disappeared as father and daughter clung to each other, tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

“Allie. I can’t tell you how happy I am right now. I have dreamed of this day for more than 20 years. I’m sor....”

Allie pulled back and covered his lips with her fingers and shook her head. “No more being sorry, Dad. From this moment on we will make up for all of the time that was taken away from us.”

“Okay, baby.” He reached up and wiped a stray tear from his daughter’s cheek and then from his own. “You are so beautiful, Allie. You were always pretty, but you have grown into a beautiful woman. Pregnancy looks good on you.” Pride was evident in his eyes.

She grabbed his hands and moved them to cover her enlarged abdomen. “This baby is going to be so lucky having another grandfather.”

He looked at her questioningly until realization dawned. “Oh, yes. Bea’s father would be the other.”

Allie nodded and immediately sought Bea out. She still became breathless whenever she laid eyes on her. Wild red curls and deep brown eyes that comforted her even while filling her with a deep yearning ache. No matter how many times they made love, she still could go from status quo to a quivering mass of sexual need in a matter of seconds. She smiled when she saw Bea, Debbie and Ellen visiting quietly a few feet away.

Bea had walked up to Ellen and said, “Hi. You must be Ellen. I’m Bea and this is Debbie. Welcome to Albuquerque.”

Ellen Novak, a petite woman with long gray hair, smiled and said, “Thank you. It is so nice to finally meet y’all.” 

The two women hugged one another a little awkwardly.

The woman had a soft Southern accent and Bea felt comfortable with her immediately. “It looks like Michael and Allie are going to hold onto each other for a while. I know Allie has looked forward to this day for a long time.”

“Michael too. He was really reluctant to contact her, but the pain of missing his little girl was eating him alive. And seeing them together, loving on each other, makes me so glad I was able to talk him into it.”

Debbie had been holding her mother’s hand and was hiding behind her, but peeked around and smiled at the older woman and then giggled when the woman smiled back.

“You are sure a cutie, Curly Sue.”

“My name is Debbie, not Sue,” Debbie said, scrunching up her nose.

“Well, you have the prettiest curls, just like your mother.”

Bea blushed a little and Debbie said, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“You’re welcome,” she said as she reached out her hand. “Come on. Let’s go get you introduced to Michael. I can’t wait any longer to meet Allie.”

Debbie took ahold of it shyly and grabbed her mother’s hand too.

They walked the few steps over and Ellen placed her hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Honey, I’d like to say hello to Allie and I’m sure you’re wanting to meet Bea and Debbie.”

He turned and greeted Bea and Debbie with a huge smile. His blue eyes sparkling with pleasure.

He hugged Bea tightly and said, “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Bea. Allie has told me so much about you.”

Bea smiled and said, “Nice meeting you, too.”

Debbie had walked over to Allie and grabbed her hand, looking shyly at Michael.

He turned to her and squatted down on his knees and said, “You must be Debbie.”

She smiled and nodded and looked at him shyly. “Nice to meet you, Mister....”

“Wait! You don’t have to call me ‘mister’. Allie said maybe I could be your other grandfather.”

Debbie grinned and nodded, her missing tooth making her look so very cute. “Mama said we could pick a name together.”

“Well, let’s take some time and think about it and then we can decide. Sound good?”

“Yes,” Debbie said, grinning ear to ear.

“Alright, let’s head over to the baggage claim and then I’m ready to give your green chile a try.”

“We have reservations at El Pinto. I really think you will enjoy it,” Bea said smiling as Allie came walking over to her.

Allie smiled back and grabbed Bea’s hand and squeezed it. Debbie had already grabbed Michael and Ellen’s hands and was leading the way toward one of two sets of escalators.

“We have to go down the excavators,” Debbie said, smiling.

Michael and Ellen laughed at the little girl, who was no longer shy.

“You look so happy, Allie,” Bea whispered.

“I am. I have a woman who I am madly in love with, a daughter I love dearly, a baby on the way, and a father that I believe is going to be one more piece of my blessed life. I never dreamed I would ever have a real family. But, I do. And I really couldn’t be happier.” She leaned in and laid her head on Bea’s shoulder and clung to her hand.

“You make me unbelievably happy, Allie Novak.”

After collecting the baggage, they walked through the parking garage until they got to Bea’s SUV. She opened the hatchback and Michael stowed his and Ellen’s luggage and carry-ons.

Debbie had already buckled herself into her booster seat and said, “You get to sit back here with me.”

Everyone climbed in and Bea drove out of the garage and paid the fee and headed toward the Freeway.

As soon as they passed the Big-I, Ellen said, “Wow! That mountain is beautiful. It looks pink.”

Bea explained to her why they were called the Sandias and told them the view was truly amazing from their back yard.

They arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes later. 

The older couple were amazed at the amount of cars that filled the parking lot.

“Well, this is surely a good sign of how good the food must be,” Michael said, smiling.

“It’s a good thing I made reservations or we might have been waiting quite a while,” Bea said as they walked across the packed dirt amongst the tall cottonwood trees.

As they approached the entrance, Ellen was amazed at the many ristras hanging off the entryway.

“Those are pretty.”

Bea explained that green chiles were picked and tied together to form the long ristras. “They turn red as they ripen and then are used to make red chile. Powder and sauce. The red chile carne adovada here is amazing.”

“Carne Adovada,” Michael asked.

“Yes. It is chunks of pork slow cooked in red chile. The pork becomes very tender and is so good.”

“I’m going to have some enchiladas,” Debbie said, matter of factly. “Christmas style.”

“What do you mean, sweetie. Christmas?”

“They will have red and green chile. Like Christmas. I get the mild because even though I like hot chile, the mild is still pretty hot.”

Bea laughed. “I tend to agree with, Debbie.”

They were seated after being led through multiple dining rooms. Each was unique in its decor. It appeared where one room ended, they just kept building and adding. There were no less than ten dining rooms including outdoor seating.

After being served their drinks and complimentary chips and salsa, they were all perusing the menu.

“There is so much to choose from, babe,” Allie laughed. “I want to try everything.”

Ellen giggled and said, “Well, honey. You are eating for two. That gives you and excuse to indulge.”

Everyone giggled and Bea said, “I am going to have the Carne Adovada. I will share bites with all of you so you can try it.”

 

“Well, I am starving, too,” Michael said, “How about we start with the Famous Red Chile Ribs?”

They ordered the appetizer and continued to look over the menu thoroughly.

Allie and Michael finally decided on one of the combination plates, Ellen opted for the tamale plate.

Once their orders were placed, they all sat comfortably visiting amongst themselves. 

Conversation flowed easily and one would think they all had known each other for years.

They all were enjoying the ribs, chips and salsa when their entrees arrived.

Debbie said, “Finally, I was about to starve.”

Bea looked at her pointedly, “You have been putting away chips and salsa like it was going to pack itself up and run away.”

“Mommy, chips can’t run,” she giggled.

The waitress said, “Are you sure you can handle all this food?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They all enjoyed their meals, sharing potions here and there so everyone could try a bite of everything.

Debbie finished off her plate and attacked a sopapilla, dripping with honey, as soon as it was served.

Everyone declined desert and when the waitress came back with the check, Michael grabbed it before Bea had a chance to.

“Dad, wait,” Allie said. “Bea and I are treating you two.”

“Not this time, girls. This one is on ‘Dear Old Dad’.”

Despite them trying to convince him otherwise, he gave his credit card to the waitress and they all stood up and Bea and Debbie thanked both Michael and Ellen for the meal.

“It’s the least we can do,” Michael said. “After all, you’re going to be putting us up for a few days.”

“You will always be welcome in our home, Dad,” Allie said hugging first him, then Ellen.

They made the drive across town fairly quickly and Debbie drug them both outside to spend some time with Gypsy,

“Will she fetch a ball or stick, Debbie,” Michael asked.

Debbie shook her head. “No but she will chew on anything she can find. She ate Mama’s flip flops.”

“I had a Lab when I was a kid. His name was Jasper and he would play fetch all day long. Maybe we can work with Gypsy while we’re here. They are natural retrievers and learn quickly.”

“Really? That would be awesome. Thank you,” she said before wrapping he arms around Michael’s long legs.

“You betcha, missy.”

Bea brought out a couple of beers for her her Michael and a glass of red wine for Ellen. They sat out on the patio and chatted while Debbie alternated chasing and then running away from Gypsy.

Soon Allie called out to Debbie it was time for a bath and bed.

Bea stood up and said, “I’ll do it Allie. You stay and visit.”

“It’s alright, babe. I want to change into something more comfortable myself.”

Ellen said, “Honey, I am sure you are tired. I’ll help Bea clean up down here and we will all get ready to hit the hay.”

“It’s okay, Ellen. I can clean up,”. Bea said

Ellen laughed and said, “I have no doubt you can, but we can no doubt figure out a way to do it together.” 

After washing up the few glasses and tossing the beer bottles, they all made their way upstairs.

Debbie ran ahead and pointed out their room. “You’ll be my neighbors.”

“I hope you don’t snore too loud, Debbie.”

The little girl giggled and said, “I don’t snore, but Mommy does,”

“Debbie! I do not snore.”

Allie smirked and said, “Well, babe. As a matter of fact....”

Bea scoffed and soon all of them were laughing.

“Tell them goodnight, Debs, and then into the bath you go.”

Bea and Allie worked in tandem getting Debbie bathed and settled down.

The little girl was really wound up and it took quite a bit of time for her to wind down after her bath.

Allie was exhausted by this point and Bea could see it in her eyes.

“Go on and tell your folks goodnight, Allie. I will read her a story and be with you soon.”

Allie did not argue. She kissed Debbie on her cheek and told her she loved her and made her way next door.

Even though the door was open, she knocked before going in. 

“Michael is in the shower, hon. Come on over and take a seat,” Ellen said, patting the bed.

Allie sat on the foot of the bed and sighed. 

“You know your Dad is happier than I have ever seen him. We have a good marriage and all, but there were always shadows of sadness that were always visible, just below the surface.” She grabbed Allie’s hand. “They are all gone now.”

“I hate that we have missed so much. But, there’s a lot of things I’ve done that I am not proud of. Not trying to find him all these years, is near the top of that list.”

“Well, we aren’t gonna worry about that tonight, sweetie. Okay?”

Allie nodded and yawned. Michael made his way out of the restroom just then. He had on a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. His hair was wet and ruffled.

“Looks like my little girl is sleepy, too.”

“I am, Dad. I’m sorry.”

He quickly hugged her and said, “Don’t be. Tomorrow is another day.” He kissed her cheek and grinned. “Is it crazy that I kind of want to tuck you in?”

Allie and Ellen laughed and the older woman said, “Michael, she is almost asleep on her feet. Let’s say goodnight.” She hugged Allie and smiled as she looked into her eyes. “You sleep well, honey.”

“You, too.”

They both said to tell Bea goodnight and then shut the door behind Allie as she walked toward her room.

Ellen headed into the bathroom and Michael followed her in.

She peered at him through the reflection in the mirror. “You look happy, Mikey.”

He came behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. “I am. I can never thank you enough for being so pushy. Without that, today would have never happened.”

She smiled as she began wiping off her makeup. “Your Allie is lovely. Inside and out. And Bea and Debbie are wonderful. I have never been up close and personal with ‘the gay thing’, but they are a beautifully perfect little family.”

“They are. Debbie is a cutie pie. I really need to work on what she should call me. Well not just me. Us. What do you think, Granny?”

Ellen elbowed him in the ribs. “You tell me, Gramps.”

“Well, Bea’s parents are ‘Grandma’ and ‘Grandpa’. So, the choices are limitless.” He pulled her closer. “I love you, you know?”

“Of course I do. And I love you, too.” She picked up her toothbrush and stopped halfway to her mouth. “Maybe we could choose something fairly unconventional,” she asked.

“Such as?”

“I don’t know. Not ‘Mawmaw or Pawpaw’. I may be a Southern belle, but that is too   
Southern even for me.”

“Maybe ‘Nana’ and ‘Papa’?”

“That sounds sweet, Mikey. You’re just an old softie.”

“Do you think Debbie will like it?”

“I sure do. I also think that little girl already has you wrapped around her little finger.”

“Well, hell. She’s so dang cute.”

“That she is. Bea has done a great job raising her. I’m not sure if her father is involved. And I don’t feel it is my place to ask.”

“I agree. Maybe I will ask Allie tomorrow. Well, we better call it a night, too, hon.”

 

Bea came out of the shower and found Allie sound asleep. 

The blonde had cleaned up quickly and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair back into ponytail and literally collapsed across the middle of the bed.

Bea crawled up on the bed and kissed Allie on the cheek and whispered in her ear, “Allie.” 

When the blonde’s did not budge, she shook her shoulder gently. 

Allie moaned, reached for Bea’s hand and pulled it around her and wiggled into the redhead’s body.

Bea finally gave up. She reached behind her and grabbed a king sized pillow and pulled it toward her head and gently slid it under Allie’s head. She reached over her and grabbed the red blanket that was always folded on the footboard of the bed. It took some doing to get it unfolded and draped over the two of them. But, once covered, she wrapped her arm around Allie and whispered, “I love you so much, beautiful girl.” And within a couple of minutes, she was sound asleep.

 

The alarm woke them the next morning at 7 o’clock. 

Allie groaned and said, “Turn it off. It’s Saturday.”

Bea smiled and said, “Rise and shine, sleepyhead. We need to make breakfast for your dad and Ellen.”

Allie smiled and stretched, rolling onto her back. When she opened her eyes she was puzzled momentarily. “What the hell? Why are we sleeping across the bed?”

Bea raised up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand. “When I came to bed you were out cold. I tried to wake you to move you, but you weren’t having it. So, I just grabbed a pillow and covered us up. I really don’t care where or how we sleep, Allie, as long as we are together.”

Allie lifted her hand and gently caressed Bea’s cheek. “Me either, babe. I just love being with you. In every way,” she said suggestively before gently trailing her fingers down the redhead’s neck and down over her breast.

Bea gasped and grabbed her hand and held onto it. “Don’t even think about starting something you know we can’t finish.”

Allie laughed, “You’re no fun, babe. We could make it quick.”

Bea blushed and said, “Yeah? And you’ll be alright facing your father after all those loud noises that would be coming from our bedroom?”

Allie rolled her eyes, “Ugh. I guess you’re right. Come on then. Let’s get up. I need to pee anyway.”

Bea stood up with ease, but Allie struggled. She tried sitting up but couldn’t. She rolled on her side and tried shimmying but that did not help much.

Bea giggled and reached out her hand, “Come on, Mama. I’ll help you up.”

“Shit, if I get any bigger, I will not be able to do anything.”

Bea pulled her into her arms and kissed her gently. “I will always be here to help you. Now, let’s get ready and make some breakfast.”

 

After breakfast, Michael suggested to Allie that they go down to her shop and look around. 

“I’d like to take a look and see what I can do to help you.”

“Dad, I didn’t have you come here so you can work.”

Michael laughed. “I am not going to work. I will see what needs to be done, then I will send some of my guys out to do what needs to be done.”

“Well, that sounds good, Dad. But, I can hire locally.”

“I’m going to pay for this Allie. No, now don’t argue with me,” he said when Allie tried disagreeing with him. “It would mean a lot to me to do this for you. Plus, I would come out with them to supervise and get to spend more time with you.”

Allie shrugged and then hugged her father. “Then I will just say thank you then.”

Ellen piped up and said, “There ain’t no use in arguing with him once he sets his mind on something. And I can assure you, he is going to use any and every reason he can think of to come and see y’all.”

“Well, I hope that means you’ll be coming too, Ellen,”. Allie said.

“Oh, of course I will if you’d like that. I wouldn’t want to be in the way.”

Allie went over and pulled her into a hug. “You are always welcome here. Always.”

Debbie came running into the kitchen. She had gotten dressed and ran straight to Michael. “I brought one of my balls. Can we go teach Gypsy how to fetch?”

“Debbie,” Bea said, laughing. “Let him digest his food.” 

“Actually, little bit, I could use a little bit of exercise after that big breakfast.”

Debbie looked at her mother pointedly and said, “He says he wants to, Mommy. So can we?”

“Of course. If you’re absolutely sure, Michael.”

“I am. Come on.”

The three women worked getting the kitchen cleaned up and Ellen asked, “So, Bea. Where do your parents live?”

“They live in South Florida. My dad is retired.”

“What kind of work did he do?” 

“He was a professor. English Literature.”

“Wow. That’s amazing.”

“Yeah. He retired and they moved there a few years ago. He still does some substitute teaching at a High School. More to keep himself busy. But, he is an avid golfer. They live in a Senior community that is surrounded by a golf course.”

“And your mother?”

“She was a professional mother. I never came home to an empty house. She stays busy with civic minded committees and is a political activist. A true blue liberal.”

“She sounds like my kind of gal. Hopefully we can meet someday.”

For a moment, Bea imagined them meeting at her and Allie’s wedding.

“I can see that happening actually. They adore Allie. It was hard coming out to them, but they were 100 percent supportive. And after meeting Allie, they knew immediately why she was perfect for me.”

Bea and Allie smiled at each other and Ellen laughed. “It would take a blind person to not see how in love the two of you are.”

Bea blushed a little knowing that her face and eyes gave away so much where her feelings for Allie were concerned. She could not help but feel excited that in just a couple of weeks she would be asking Allie to marry her. 

“I am truly blessed that our lives crossed, even when the initial circumstances were heartbreaking.”

Ellen put her arm around Allie’s shoulder. “Michael told me about your sister, honey. I’m so sorry. I cannot imagine how painful losing your sister was.”

“Thank you, Ellen. It was horribly painful at the time. And while each day it gets better, it still hurts.” She easily wrapped her arms around the other woman. “Dad was lucky he found you too.”

She laughed quietly. “He was a mess when I met him. But, I fell for him the first time I say him. And while there was certainly attraction between us, it took a long time for him to open up to me. But, once he did, he was able to actually tell me he loved me and wanted to spend our lives together. He asked me to marry him and when I said ‘yes’, he had us on the next plane to Vegas.”

“I can tell by looking at you two together that you are each other’s soul mate.”

“I would not argue that point at all hon.”

They all heard Debbie giggling with delight and wandered over to the patio door. Michael had her on his shoulders and was running around chasing Gypsy.

“He is a natural. That’s for sure.”

Allie had a reflective look on her face and said, “I remember him being a really good Dad. It hurt me so bad when my mother took me away from him. She is simply awful.”

Ellen took her hand and said, “I know I’m not your mother, but I will be here for you should you ever need anything.”

“Thank you so much, Ellen. Your kindness means everything.”

“I’m going to go see if I can get Michael away from Debbie so the two of you can head over to Expressions. And you too, Ellen, if you’d like to.”

“I think this would be a good time for Michael and Allie to have to themselves.”

“I agree with you there. Would you like to do something else?”

“How about we go down to Old Town and look around. I love to look around and window shop and Michael hates it.”

“I’m game. Then on the way back if you don’t mind, I need to stop by the supermarket. I want to have something on the grill this evening. What do you think? Chicken? Burgers? Steak?”

“Any of those will be fine but Michael loves a good burger and that actually sounds great to me.”

“Then it’s a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the slow update. I had a procedure on my eyes yesterday and have to rest it. More to come...


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been super busy. I promise the next one will be quicker....and hotter....
> 
> Of note, I finished this and immediately started the next chapter during a group meeting. (I was really paining attention). But, when one of my colleagues asked me what I was writing, I decided telling her it was a hot shower scene was not really apropos.
> 
> Thankfully, the meeting is over so here you go.

Chapter 77

“This is a really nice space, Allie,” Michael said as he walked around and tapped on the walls in different places. “Give me a general idea of what you have in mind.”

Allie walked over to the area that she wanted to do the actual photographing. 

She walked over to the farthest wall and said, “We have decided that we will be using a screen here and displaying the backgrounds onto it via a projector that will actually be mounted on the ceiling so the subject is obviously not between the projector and the screen. I will be taking a lot of photographs not only here, but in different locations over time. I have a lot of photos I took in LA that will work, not to mention the tons of pictures I took up in the Sandias.”

“I am anxious to see some of your pictures, baby. You must be pretty darn good if you want to do it for a living.”

Allie blushed a little before saying, “I can show you when we go back home. Actually, I had a really good teacher. His name is James Turner. He has his own studio out in LA. Very successful in fact. He actually probably did more for my self esteem than anyone up until that point ever had.”

“I am so sorry I wasn’t around, baby.”

“Dad, we said no more being sorry. Besides, you were always good to me. I never doubted your love.” Allie hugged him and then continued. “He took a real gamble on me.” Allie paused and then said, “I do need to talk to you about some things that happened in my life. Things I’m not proud of, but things I think you need to know. The story of how I got from there to here is filled with things that I know will probably disappoint you.”

Michael placed his hands on Allie’s shoulders and said, “There is nothing you can say that will ever change how much I love you. Do you want to talk now or should we finish up here and then go grab some lunch? We could grab something and then go find a park, or somewhere quiet to eat. Then we can talk.”

“That sounds good, Dad.”

Allie indicated that she wanted a wall between the studio and the gallery. “I was thinking a nice French door that could also double as a background.”

“I like the way you think. Have you spoken to the landlord about making any changes?”

“Actually. it was part of the rental agreement. I can make any improvements that do not compromise the integrity of the overall foundation.”

“Then, you have pretty much a free rein to do most anything,” he said, laughing.

Allie walked toward the back of the store near the opening to the back office. 

“So, in this general area we want to have a register and a display case for some of the smaller, pricier items. We of course will be outsourcing our framing, but will eventually hire someone full time for that. We are going to need to use the remaining space for displaying full size paintings as well as photographs. We are going to allow artists to have their work on display here and we will come up with some kind of consignment. We would like the area to flow well and have lighting that creates not only a ethereal environment, but also does justice to each piece. I think some hanging lights would be very esthetic.“

“I have this really great light man that I will bring in once we get to that point. He is a genius.”

“You’re doing so much already, Dad. I don’t really expect you to pay for this. I actually have plenty of money to get up and running.”

“I know you don’t expect it, baby. But, I really want to do this. It will not make up for what we’ve lost, but will hopefully be some common ground that will help us put everything behind us.”

“We are going to be good, Dad. We just need to.....well, I need to get a few things off my chest...Then, I hope we will be spending as much time together as possible.”

“I hope you don’t get tired of me hanging around, baby. Because, I am going to be visiting as often as you’ll let me.”

Michael looked at Allie with nothing but love and pride. However, deep inside he was still very nervous and unsure about what was going to be considered over the top.

“You could move here. We would love having you near by.”

Allie blushed realizing what she had said.

“Don’t thing that I haven’t already thought of that,” Michael said, laughing. “Ellen told me to slow down. But, she would follow me anywhere. Or so she says.”

“One step at a time, Dad,” Allie said, laughing. “I need to have this baby and then after a few months, get busy doing portraits. I promise we will spend as much time together as we possibly can. You’ll always be welcome in our home.”

“That is a promise I will keep, baby. Now, that you have let me back into your life, I am never going to lose you ever again.”

“You’re right. We have lost enough time. I am so happy, Dad. I have missed you so much.”

Allie laid her head on her father’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for several minutes. Allie’s stomach growled and she blushed.

“Shit. We better go find something to eat. It seems I must be starving.”

“You sound like your daughter,” he said, laughing.

“Do I?” She loved it that her dad addressed Debbie as her daughter. 

“Yes, you sure do. She is the sweetest little girl, Allie. I’m already head over heels in love with her.”

“She already loves the two of you as well.”

Micheal paused before saying, “Ellen and I were talking last night and wondered what she might think of calling us ‘Nana and Papa’?”

“That is so sweet, Dad. And I think it is absolutely perfect. We can bring it up after we head home.”

“Sounds great. Come on, kiddo. We need to get you and the little one something to eat.”

Allie locked up and Michael followed her to her car. 

“Wanna drive my baby,” Allie asked, smiling and jiggling the keys. She had seen the awe in his eyes from the minute he laid eyes on the classic Camaro.

Michael’s eyes lit up. “Hell, yeah. I thought you’d never ask.”

Allie laughed and handed him the keys. He unlocked her door and held it open while she climbed in.

 

Bea and Ellen were following their lunch with a cup of coffee as they let Debbie work off some energy on some of the playground equipment in a nearby park.

“Bea, I want to ask you something and if it is none of my business, you can tell me so.”

“Alright,” Bea said, cautiously.

“Is Debbie’s father in the picture?”

Bea paled and choked on the sip of coffee she had just taken.

Ellen patted her on the back. “Shit..well, shoot....I should not have asked that. I’m sorry.”

Bea finally caught her breath and was quiet for a few moments before she looked up at Ellen and said, “Harry, her father, is dead. He....ummm...took his own life.”

Ellen looked at her, shocked. “I’m sorry, Bea. I had no idea. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut.”

Bea shook her head and said, “No. It’s okay. It is a perfectly reasonable question to ask. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Ellen covered her hand and said, “Poor Debbie. It must have been very painful for her.”

Bea did everything she could to keep the resentment out of her voice. “Yes, it was. She was very close to him.”

“I sense that you weren’t so close to him?”

“He was very abusive. He almost killed me.” Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. “Debbie does not know about that.”

Bea dried her eyes and took in a shaky breath. “He was a cop. And thought that that made him above the law. But, when it turned out that he didn’t have a legal leg to stand on, and his own officers turned against him, he,” Bea paused and took a deep breath before whispering, “shot himself.”

Ellen put he arms around Bea and whispered, “I’m so sorry I asked. I would never have thought it was something so horribly tragic. But, you have done an amazing job with Debbie. She is sweet and kind. She trusts easily.”

“I have tried to raise her to be kind. She knows her father hit me, but does not know the full extent. She actually told Allie that recently. Just after she told her that Michael was coming for a visit.”

“That Allie is a keeper! But, I am sure I don’t need to tell you that.”

Bea giggled and blushed, “No. I have that pretty well figured out. She is amazing. I have never been so in love.”

“It looks good on you. In fact, it looks good on both of you.”

Debbie came running over and said, “I’m pretty thirsty, Mommy. Can we go somewhere so I can get a bottle of water?”

“Sure, Debs. We need to go to the supermarket anyway so I can get you one there.”

“What are you getting at the supermarket, Mommy?”

“Some things for the barbecue this evening.”

“Can we have some ice cream? Mama told me she has been wanting some.”

Ellen and Bea laughed and Ellen said, “Which is your favorite flavor, honey?”

“I like chocolate chip. Mama likes that kind too. Mommy likes plain vanilla.”

“I am a plain vanilla girl myself. Ice cream sounds like it would go well with the cook out.”

“I agree, Ellen. Maybe get some cookies to go with it?”

“Can I have a little bit of ice cream before din....”

“No, Debbie. You can have some after dinner. I am going to make hamburgers and hotdogs. You don’t want to spoil your dinner now do you?”

“Well a little ice cream would not spoil it, Mommy.”

“I said no, Debbie.”

The little girl hung her head and sulked. 

“It will just make it taste that much better if we wait,” Ellen said, convincingly. She took Debbie’s hand as they walked toward the car. “Which do you like best. Hamburgers or hotdogs?”

“I like both. But, I think I like hamburgers the best.”

“Me too. When I was a little girl, my mother used to take me to this little drive in and we would get hamburgers, french fries and vanilla shakes. We used to dip our fries in the shake.”

“Like ketchup,” Debbie asked, scrunching up her face.

Ellen nodded. 

Debbie made a face and said, “That sounds gross.”

“I know. But, it is amazing. Maybe we can try it sometime.”

“Okay. I will try it. But, right now I need some water for sure.”

“It’s not far to the supermarket. Jump in and get strapped in,” Bea said as she opened the back door for Debbie.

Bea closed the door once she was sure Debbie was buckled in correctly.

Ellen looked at Bea seriously and said, “I’m really sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t be. You are very easy to talk to. Allie said you don’t have children?”

Ellen looked sad for a moment and said, “No. I guess it was just not in the cards for me. But, I just gained a couple of daughters and a granddaughter. So, I guess I just needed to be patient.”

“Well, you are a great mother, Ellen.”

Ellen smiled and hugged Bea before walking around the car and getting in.

 

Michael and Allie found a food truck and bought some street tacos with shrimp. They were accompanied by a mango pineapple salsa that had a sweet, spicy kick.

They found a bench that was far enough from the din to give them some privacy.

They ate in silence. 

Michael knew Allie had something to discuss with him that was troubling her. He decided giving her time to work things out would be best.

Allie couldn’t believe her father was back in her life. She had missed him so much for what was now almost half her life. She knew she needed to tell him about Jessie and her drug problem, but wasn’t really quite sure where to start.

Once all the food was gone, Allie suggested they take a walk.

They tossed their garbage in a bin and carried their drinks with them.

It was a warm October day, but Allie felt cold and scared. A place she had been before. But, now she had Bea. Oh God, Bea. I can’t imagine a life without you in it. You make me stronger. Strong enough to tell Dad. Strong enough to believe he will understand.

“Well, this isn’t going to be pretty, Dad.”

“It’s okay, baby. There is nothing you can tell me that is going to change how much I love you. I’ve been given a chance to be close to you and nothing is going to affect that.” He peered into eyes that were so much like his own and said, “I promise, Allie.”

Allie sighed deeply and decided to start with just after they were separated.

“After Mother lied to you, she moved us to LA. She basically just showed up on Kaz’ doorstep and expected her to allow us to just move in. Kaz took it in stride. She was such an amazing person, despite what she had gone through.”

“I cared about her a lot. I really tried to get her to warm up to me. She just never seemed comfortable with me.”

“After what her father did to her, it was no wonder.”

“What do you mean, Allie? What did her father do?”

“Surely Mother told you. Didn’t she?” But deep down she realized there was no way Elizabeth told him.

“She said he had gotten in trouble and owed the wrong people a lot of money. She said he eventually tried robbing a bank. This led to him being incarcerated.”

“I cannot believe that woman. But then again, I guess I can.” Allie shook her head and sighed. “Kaz’ father was sexually molesting her. This went on for years. Mother never did anything about it. She just kept ignoring Kaz when she would tell her something about it. When he finally hurt her so bad that she ended up in the hospital, she had no choice. She lied and said she had no idea that anything had been happening. He was put in prison for child abuse. It was because of what he did that Kaz could not have children. This baby,” she said, rubbing her abdomen, “was hers and Will’s. I was the surrogate. But, that is getting way ahead of where I should start.”

“Will was her husband?”

“Yes. He was a great guy. He is the biological father of the baby.” Allie sighed again and decided to tell him about Joan. “Will’s sister, Joan is tying to get custody of the baby. Bea’s best friend, Franky is representing me. You’ll meet her and her girlfriend Bridget tomorrow.”

“I will be here to fight with you baby. There is no way I will let anyone take your baby. I’d kill them before I would ever let that happen.”

“Dad. You don’t seem the type who would murder someone.”

“Your mother is a horrible person. No doubt in my mind she is pure evil. I wanted to kill her when she took you away from me. I was even trying to figure out how to do it. I didn’t want to lose you, Allie. But, you know Elizabeth. She can paint herself up and make anyone believe she is a victim.”

“You wont get any argument from me on that point. But, there is no need to kill anyone, Dad. I really believe in Franky. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t scared to death. Joan Ferguson is a sociopath and honestly I am afraid of her. But, I have Bea. She keeps me grounded. I cannot imagine life without her.”

“You love each other very much. It would not take a rocket scientist to figure out that the two of you are very much in love. You are good together. Look at Debbie. She is proof of what good can become from parents who love their children.”

“Thank you, Dad. Debbie is amazing. I have loved her from the very first time I met her. She is a miniature twin of her mother. She never missed a beat when we told her we were, well.....together.”

Allie was unsure what her Dad felt about same sex relationships, but believed he must be alright with it since he came for a visit.

“Allie as long as your happy, I don’t care who you’re with.”

“I am very happy.”

Allie sighed and went on to tell Michael about her stepfather and how good he had been to her and how her mother forgot she even existed after he died.

“She just took off. She would be gone for weeks at a time. I basically raised myself from the time I was 17. Then, I met Jessie. We fell in love. She was one year older than me so after she graduated, I moved in with her. Mother disowned me for being a lesbian. I really didn’t care. Jessie was my everything. Until she died.”

“Allie. Baby. I’m so sorry.” Michael wrapped his arm around Allie’s shoulders and held her close.

“She overdosed on heroin. I was not innocent. I was hooked on cocaine and I was just lucky that I never took a dance with the devil. Otherwise, I might be dead too.”

“You’re clean now,” Michael said as he pointed at Allie’s abdomen. ‘Obviously.” 

“Yes. Forever. Kaz paid for me to go to rehab and I have been clean for two years now.”

“Is it hard for you?”

“Not anymore. I have Bea and Debbie now. And this little one,” she said, rubbing her belly. “And now I have you. And Ellen.”

“Yep, you’re stuck with us now,’ he said with a big smile. He saw that Allie still looked worried and concerned. “I had a problem with alcohol. It was what I used to make it through before Ellen came storming into my life and simply not giving me a choice but to sober up. I love her so much. She has been a rock for sure.”

“She is so maternal. It is a shame she could not have children of her own.”

“Yeah. But, you know she just took it in stride. Wraps her love around anyone who needs it. The staff at the company absolutely love her. She is slowly letting the reins go as she is ready to move on toward a more active role in advocacy for the elderly, and folks who are very ill. She lost her mother a couple of years ago and it was really hard on her. She had cancer. She went through with the chemotherapy and radiation. But, the cancer was just too aggressive. But, now Ellen actively volunteers for the cancer center in Phoenix. She said it broke her heart when she saw so many people undergoing treatment that really didn’t have anybody. So, she has been leading a group of volunteers who assist with transportation, doing errands and sometimes just companionship.”

“That is amazing. It can’t be easy for her. But, to take that heartache and turn it into something positive is impressive. But, you know, I am not surprised. She exudes love and kindness.”

“That she does. But don't kid yourself. She is a force to be reckoned with and when she goes on the warpath, it’s best just to stay out of her way.” He smiled as he said it, love and adoration etched into his rugged, yet handsome face. 

“I’m glad you found each other, Dad. It makes me feel better knowing you were not completely alone during the years we have been....estranged.”

“Well, we won’t have to worry about that anymore, baby. And Allie,” Michael said. “Regardless of your past, you have risen above it and I am so very proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Allie paused before saying, “I love you,”

“Aww, baby. I love you, too.”

 

At the supermarket, Ellen had asked Debbie if she wanted to bake cookies when they got home.

“Really?” Debbie was so excited that she went and hugged Ellen’s legs. “What kind of cookies?”

“I have a secret recipes for cookies I used to make with my Grandmother. They are peanut butter cookies with a surprise.”

“What’s the surprise?”

“I will show you when we bake them. Sound good?”

“Yes.”

“Bea, would it be alright for me to take Debbie around to gather what we need for the cookies?”

“That would be fine. I’ll finish up and meet you two up front.”

 

When Allie and Michael got back, Debbie ran and quickly hugged Allie and raised her arms so Michael could pick her up.

He swung her over his shoulder and said, “Where do you want me to put this sack of potatoes, Allie?”

Debbie giggled and said, “I’m not potatoes. I’m a princess and me and Mama’s mother are making cookies.”

“Surprise peanut butter cookies?”

“Yeah, but, I don’t know what the surprise is.”

Allie and Ellen looked across the room at each other, both of them grinning at each other. 

“Debs, where’s Mommy?”

“She is taking a shower. Then, she is going to start the barbecue.”

“I’d like to do the cooking if she doesn’t mind,” Michael said.

Allie was standing in the middle of the kitchen deep in thought. All.she could think of was her hot girlfriend naked and in the shower.

“Allie?”

When she didn’t answer, Michael squeezed her shoulder.

Allie immediately acknowledged her father. “What? I’m sorry. I was miles away.”

Ellen giggled and turned away. I’d say you’re more like one story away.

“Go ask Bea if it’s okay if I cook the meat?”

Allie took off quickly and responded over her shoulder. “I’ll go ask her now. But, I’m sure she will be glad to hand over cooking duty to you.”

“Michael,” Ellen said. “The meat is in the refrigerator. Why don’t you season it and as soon as me and Debbie get this sheet of cookies in the oven, I will cut up the vegetables.”

“I can help, too. I can get the mustard and pickles out of the refrigerator.”

“Okay. Then let’s hop to it ladies.”

“Okay, Mr. Novak.”

“Wait just a minute, missy. I am not Mr. Novak. That was my dad.”

He walked over and picked up Debbie and sat her on the counter. “Ellen and I were talking last night and were trying to figure out what you and your baby brother or sister should call us.”

Ellen walked up and took Michael’s hand. 

“I remember Mama saying we could pick since Grandma and Grandpa are already Grandma and Grandpa.”

Michael and Ellen laughed and then Michael cleared his throat and said, “How about Memaw and Pawpow?”

Debbie’s eyes flew open and she started giggling. 

“Michael,” Ellen said. “Be serious.”

“Okay. How about Nana and Papa? We liked the sound of that.”

“Nana and Papa? Okay, that’s perfect.”

Micheal and Ellen released a collective sigh of relief and Debbie said, “Group hug!”

The three of them put their arms around each other and when Debbie pulled back she said, “Nana, what is the surprise in the cookies?”

Ellen giggled and said, “You’ll have to wait and see. You’ll know when you taste them.”

“I’m starving already and they sure smell good. Do you think we can try ‘em before dinner?”

“Your Mommy would have my hide if I did that. It will be worth the wait. I promise.”

“Okay,” Debbie said, disappointed. “Come on Papa. Let’s get the show on the road.”

“You got it. Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me. I really hated this chapter. It did not come together anywhere close to how I wanted it to. But, I need to get moving. We have a proposal and Baby Novak-Smith to look forward to..-B


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This vacation has been equal parts busy and lazy. So my apologies for the delay in updating. Once I leave La Isla Del Encanto for my normal life back in the Land of Enchantment, I will get back on track.
> 
> But until then I hope you enjoy this very NSFW chapter that I have written.

Chapter 78

Allie quietly let herself into the bathroom and moaned when she saw Bea’s outline through the fogged glass on the shower door.

She figured since she needed a shower too, and knew that Debbie was tied up with Ellen, that she would join her girlfriend in the shower.

She smirked and thought, “Yeah right, Novak. You just want to have your way with her.”

She quickly stripped off her clothes and opened the glass door. 

Bea jumped in surprise and said, “What are you...” and was about to ask Allie why she was sneaking up on her. But, the look in the blonde’s eyes stopped her mid sentence.

Bea felt a pull in her core and reached up and wove her fingers into Allie’s hair. She leaned in and said, “Come here,” before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss that left them both hungry for more.

Allie pushed Bea up against the shower wall and grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head, against the wet tile. She let her eyes wander down the curvy body of the hot redhead. She looked up and met her molten brown eyes and whispered, “God, Bea you are so beautiful. I can’t...stop myself.....”. She leaned in and captured the redhead’s lips and quickly moved her hands onto Bea’s shoulders and slowly ran her palms down her chest until both of her hands were filled with the older woman’s firm breasts.

Bea arched her back and moaned when Allie gently pinched her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers.

“Shhhh. Remember we are not alone,”Allie said as she kissed her way down to Bea’s neck.

Bea brought her hands down and grabbed the blonde’s ass and whispered. “What is it about us sneaking around and having shower sex when our parents are in the house?”

Allie laughed out loud and said, “Is it my fault that you are so fucking sexy and beautiful. God, I never seem to be able to stop wanting you.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Bea said as she gazed intently into the endless blue eyes of her lover. “And you’re beautiful too, baby. I want you just as much, if not more,” Bea said squeezing Allie’s butt, pulling her as close as possible, while raising her leg up and rubbing it against the blonde’s aching clit.

“Bea.....” Allie cried out. “That feels good. I need you so fucking bad. And honestly, I don’t care if Dad, or Ellen, or Debbie hears us.’

Bea blushed and said, “Well, I care.”

“I love it when you blush, babe,” Allie said as she forced her hand down and cupped the redhead’s aching center. 

Bea moaned and rolled her hips slightly. The floor of the shower was slick and she began losing her balance. She was able to keep from falling and keep Allie upright. The last thing Allie needed was to fall in the shower. 

“Dammit, I almost made you fall,” Bea said, holding Allie safe in her arms.

“Oh, you made me fall, babe. Madly in love with you,” Allie said before capturing the redhead’s lips in a searing kiss. “But, maybe we should go to the bed?”

Bea turned off the water and opened the door and grabbed some towels. “I’ll go lock the door. In case Debbie gets curious. Wouldn’t want her to see her Mommy’s face between her Mama’s legs.”

Allie moaned, and as quickly as possible followed Bea out of the shower. 

Bea met her near the bathroom door and led her to the bed. She eased her down on the edge of the bed and immediately dropped to her knees. She lifted Allie’s thighs over her shoulders and moaned when she saw the wetness waiting for her to taste.

“Fuck, Allie,” she whispered reverently and kissed the inside of one of her thighs before using her tongue to lap up the evidence of the blonde’s desire.

Allie moaned and rolled her hips. 

Bea pulled back and whispered, “Allie, shhh....they’ll hear you.”

Allie raised herself onto her elbows and said, “Please don’t stop, Bea. I need you so much.”

Bea quietly moaned and thought to herself, “There is no way I can refuse you anything, beautiful girl.”

“Okay, Allie, but please try and keep quiet. Even though every time you moan it makes me wetter....makes me want you even more.”

Allie laid back on the bed and sighed, “This woman is going to kill me.”

“I promise, babe. I will try and be quiet,” Allie whispered. “But, please just touch me. Taste me. God, anything. I need you so fucking bad.”

Bea moved her face forward and began making circles around the blonde’s swollen clit with the tip of her tongue and as Allie squirmed. She flattened her tongue and touched her clit fully and Allie cried out, “Babe, that feels so fucking good.” She moved her own hands down and twined them through the wet curls and held Bea in place while she rolled her hips against the redhead’s strong and talented tongue.

Bea knew Allie was close to coming undone and truthfully she herself was really not that far behind her.

She moved her own hand down, between her legs, and rubbed her own clit as she intensified her efforts on Allie’s.

Allie could tell by the way Bea was moving and by her breathing that she was touching herself and just imagining her doing that to herself made her tumble over the edge. She almost screamed Bea’s name, but at the last second covered her mouth with her hand and bit down on her lower lip and allowed the orgasm to rip through her core.

Bea thrust herself against her own hand hand inserted two fingers into herself. She needed to breathe so she threw her head back and while gasping for breath, came so hard she was almost reduced to tears.

“Allie,” she moaned, as she felt the wetness flow over her fingers and onto her palm. She had grabbed the bedspread with her other hand and felt Allie grab her wrist and pull her. It took all of Bea’s energy to bring herself to a squatting position. Allie rolled onto her side and used both hands to pull her up and onto the bed.

Allie grabbed Bea’s other hand and took the wet fingers and sucked them into her mouth and then licked them clean. “God, I love the way you taste.”

Bea could not help but blush knowing she had literally masturbated in front of her girlfriend. “I, umm...I’m sorry....I couldn’t wait...”

“Don’t be sorry, babe. That was so fucking hot. When I realized what you were doing...it made me come.” The blonde moved her hand over and placed in on the redhead’s well defined cheek. “I love you so much, Bea.”

Bea raised her eyes, no longer feeling ashamed or embarrassed and gazed intently into Allie’s eyes. “I love you too, beautiful girl.”

They leaned into each other and kissed. Their unique tastes blended and they both moaned as their bodies immediately reacted to the potent mixture.

Allie pulled back, breathless. “We have to stop, Bea. For now. But, I assure you when we come to bed tonight, we are going to do this again. Properly. I’m going to use my mouth and hands to make you come.”

Bea moaned and rolled onto her back. She pouted and said, “I don’t want to wait.”

“It will make it so much better. We will have something to look forward to all evening.”

Bea sighed and then raised herself up on her elbow. “If you say so.” She got up and reached down and helped Allie stand. It did nothing to diminish her libido seeing her lover standing naked before her. “Fuck, Allie. You’re killing me.”

Allie took her hand and led her into the bathroom. “Look at your hair, babe.”

Bea looked at her wild hair and laughed out loud. “Talk about bed head.”

She pulled out a spray bottle and wet down her hair and then put it in a messy bun.

She leaned in and kissed Allie on the cheek and swatted her on her still bare bottom and said, “See you downstairs, sexy Mama.”

Allie giggled and then got back in the shower.

Bea decided to up the ante. She pulled on a pair of short denim shorts, that hugged her ass and left little to the imagination. She paired it with a sleeveless button up shirt that she left open as far as her modesty would allow. She knew this outfit would drive Allie wild.

A little payback never hurt anyone.

 

Ellen was pulling the second batch of cookies out of the oven when Bea walked in the kitchen. She gave the redhead an all knowing smile and Bea blushed before saying, “Wow. Those smell amazing, Ellen.”

“Nana said we have to wait until we eat. Papa is outside at the grill.”

Bea thought, “Shit. I guess he knows too.”

Ellen leaned over and whispered, “Don’t you worry. He is clueless.”

Bea blushed again and sputtered, “Umm...well....I will go out and help him.” And she did not wait any longer before running toward the patio.

She stopped suddenly and said, “Nana and Papa? That’s perfect.” And she smiled and felt the love deep in her heart.

Bea walked over to the grill and saw that Michael had the burgers sizzling and the hotdogs ready to put on.

“Um, thank you for starting the grill. I did not mean to take so long.”

Michael smiled and said, “I’m really happy to help. I know my way around a grill. A kitchen not so much.”

Bea smiled and stood quietly by Michael’s side. She finally found the courage she needed. “Michael?” 

He immediately answered, “Yes.”

Bea wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her shorts and shuffled her feet. She finally said, “I need to discuss something with you. Well, ask you something really. But, I need to explain some things first.”

Michael nodded and gave her time to continue.

“I’m sure you are more than aware that I am head over heels in love with your daughter.”

Michael laughed then and said, “Really? I never would have guessed.”

Bea shoved his shoulder a little realizing he was kidding her. 

He went on to say, “You make Allie very happy. And I know she loves you, too.” Michael was not used to talking about emotions and was more than a little unnerved.

Bea looked at her feet and thought about what she wanted and needed to say. 

“I had a really bad marriage. Debbie’s father was abusive. He left some deep emotional scars. I-I never expected that I would ever open myself up and have the courage to try and have another relationship.” Bea paused. “I never thought there would be someone like Allie.”

“She’s something special. That’s certain. I believe the two of you were destined to find one another. From what I can see, you are both strong and loving women. Each of you have had your own cross to bear, and now you will carry each other’s.” He placed his hand on Bea’s shoulder and said, “Sometimes we think we can outrun the bad things we have experienced, but I think true strength, is taking that shitty stuff and turning it into something special. And that is what you and Allie have done.”

Bea raised her eyes and looked Michael directly in his eyes. “I want to marry your daughter, Michael. I’m going to ask her in a couple of weeks.”

“If you’re wondering if you have our blessing, wonder no more. It will be my honor and pleasure to give you my daughter’s hand.” He moved his lips into a bit of a smirk that reminded Bea so much of Allie. “As if I have any say in the matter. She would follow you to the end of the earth and back. Even if it meant she had to walk through fire.”

“I’d do the same for her. I hope you know that.”

“I do know that.”

Michael gently pulled Bea into a hug and said, “I now have two daughters and the sweetest granddaughter. I have never been happier in my life. Thank you for letting Ellen and I be part of her. We are both smitten by the little princess.”

“She loves both of you too. Debbie has a good heart and thankfully recognizes the good in people very quickly.”

 

Allie had walked into the kitchen and spotted Debbie and Ellen arranging the cookies on a large platter.

“Where are Dad and Bea?”

“They are outside grilling.”

Allie walked to the patio door and looked out. She wondered what Bea and her father were talking about so intently. When she saw him pull his girlfriend into a hug, her heart melted and a tear slid from her eye. She at that moment felt blessed beyond words.

“Mama, Nana says we can share this cookie that broke. But, we can’t tell Mommy. She said it could be our little secret.”

Allie rushed over to the counter and took the piece of cookie that Debbie was holding out to her. She bit off a bite and moaned in delight. After chewing for a bit she smiled and said, “That is absolutely the best cookie I have ever eaten in my life.”

Debbie’s eyes were huge as she chewed her bite. She nodded in agreement. She looked over at Ellen and asked, “Where is the surprise?”

Ellen laughed and said, “The surprise is how amazingly good they taste. Most people are pleasantly surprised at how delicious they are.”

“It really is good, Nana.” She quickly finished off her half a cookie and looked at the remaining cookies on the tray. “Can we have one more?”

Ellen would give the little girl anything she wanted, but Allie shook her head. “No, Debs. We already snuck one. And if Mommy catches us, we will both be in trouble.”

“Okay,” she said as she walked toward the patio. “Ill go see what Mommy and Papa are doing. Maybe the hamburgers are almost done. I’m pretty hungry.”

“Me too, Debs.” Allie looked around the kitchen, feeling guilty for leaving Ellen in charge of Debbie without asking. “Ummm, about earlier....I’m sorry I took off like that. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you and assume you would watch Debbie.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. I’m not so old that I don’t know about quickies,” Ellen said, with a wink.

Allie blushed outright and her mouth looked like a fish trying to talk under water. Finally, she managed to say, “Well, shit. I guess Dad knows too.”

“No, he is oblivious to things like that. Unless I can get him wound up.”

Allie blushed again, laughed, and said, “I don’t think I want to hear any more about that.”

Ellen laughed out loud and walked over to the patio door. “Looks like Michael and your girl are taking the food up off the grill. Good thing. I was getting pretty hungry.”

“Yeah, me too.” I worked up quite an appetite. Too bad all we had time for was an appetizer.

Bea came through the door and said, “Let’s fill our plates in here and then go sit outside to eat. It’s actually very pleasant outside.”

Allie’s eyes met Bea’s and she winked before almost swallowing her tongue when Bea smirked, and turned to walk away wearing a pair of very short denim shorts. Her tanned legs went on for miles and were very appealing.

“It’s going to be a very long evening,” Allie thought.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bea found herself pressed up against it and Allie’s soft, full lips crashing against hers. She moaned when she felt the blonde’s tongue ease its way through her lips to dance with her own.

They eventually had to pull apart and were gasping for breath.

“Do you know what I have been going through for the last 3 hours? Knowing what is hiding just under the hem of your shorts. Imagining your legs wrapped around me.”

Bea moaned quietly before hissing when she felt Allie’s fingers trailing up the inside of her thighs.

Allie slowly drug her fingers across the seam that was covering the place she wanted so badly to touch and to taste.

She found the button and quickly opened it before lowering the zipper and tugging the snug shorts and panties down the redhead’s long tanned legs.

She allowed them to fall on their own past Bea’s knees and giggled when the redhead fought getting her feet untangled from them.

Once she was able to get herself free she put her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders and said, “Touch me, Allie. Please, I need you.....”

Allie smirked and said, “Maybe I should let you suffer like I have been.”

Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and brought it to her throbbing core. “I’m wet for you, Allie. Only you...feel what you do to me.”

Allie moaned as she ran her fingers through the abundant wetness and spread it up over and around her swollen clit. “Fuck, Bea,” Allie said feeling the evidence of her girlfriend’s need.

She grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. She took her time unbuttoning the soft sleeveless cotton shirt Bea was wearing. She pushed it off her shoulders and followed it off one shoulder kissing her way from the dip between her neck and shoulder. She took a bra strap between her teeth and pulled at it. She then lost all patience and reached around the redhead and unsnapped her bra and moaned as it slid down Bea’s chest and landed on the floor with her shirt. She pushed Bea down onto the soft mattress and smiled as she pulled her own shirt up and off. 

Bea leaned up and put her face between Allie’s breasts as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She pulled back long enough for the offensive bit of fabric to fall to the floor, before taking one of the blonde’s nipples and sucking it into her mouth.

Allie wove her fingers up into Bea’s hair releasing it from the band that had held it up as she arched her back and allowed the redhead to drive her wild with need. She moaned when the wild red curls fell against her forearms. She pulled slightly at the base of Bea’s scalp and met her halfway, kissing her intently.

She pulled away long enough to take off her own sweatpants and underwear. 

Bea tried to take over Allie’s attempts at domination, but the blonde was having none of it.

“No. I’m going to have you, babe. Just lay down and enjoy.”

“But, I want to touch you....”

“I can’t think clearly when you touch me. Please, just let me....let me feast on you.”

Bea laid back down on the bed and Allie gingerly followed her, accommodating her enlarged abdomen. “After I have this baby, I am going to fuck you in so many ways,” Allie said, laughing.

“Anyway is fine now just as long as you do,” Bea said, her eyes begging. “Please, Allie....”

Allie laid on her back and patted her chest, “Come to Mama.”

She did not have to ask Bea twice. The redhead straddled her chest and then raised herself up holding onto the headboard, before lowering herself onto the mouth that was beckoning her.

Allie inhaled the scent that was Bea and then took a swipe with her tongue before aggressively working the redhead into a frenzy of passionate need.

“Oh, God. Allie.....” 

And it was not long before she succumbed to the demands of her body and fell over the edge and soared.

She used what energy she had left to roll over onto her back, gasping for breath.

Allie rolled onto her side and licked her lips and said, “You alright, babe?”

Bea nodded. She was still struggling to breathe. 

Finally she said, “I couldn’t be better.”

Allie slid her hand down the center of Bea’s body and ran her fingers across the redhead’s still throbbing core and said. “Wanna bet?”

 

The following day Franky and Bridget knocked on the door and were greeted by Allie. They had decided to liven up the meal by bringing champagne and orange juice for mimosas. 

“We even brought some sparkling white grape juice so you and Debbie can have one too, Blondie,” Franky said as she made her way across the kitchen and over to the table.

“You have to be Blondie’s, umm, Allie’s dad. I’m Franky and this is Bridget.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Michael and this is my wife, Ellen.”

Debbie piped up and said, “But, I get to call them Nana and Papa.” She smiled when Michael reached down and picked her up. 

“Let’s go out and practice fetching with Gypsy. I think she almost has it down.”

Franky left Bridget visiting with Ellen and went over to the stove. “Wow, looks like you really lucked out with great in-laws.” She whispered the last part so no one could overhear.

“Yes,I sure did. They are very kind and simply wonderful with Debbie. Allie is over the moon with her Dad. I’m really happy for her. She deserves all the happiness in the world.”

Bea had whipped up pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs while Allie sliced fresh berries and Ellen made a bowl of real whipped cream.

She looked up and when she was sure no one could hear, she whispered, “I told Michael I wanted to marry Allie.”

“That’s great, Red. What did he say?”

“He gave his blessing and seemed genuinely happy.”

“Now just the waiting. I’m sure you can’t wait.”

“I’d almost do it today, but I really want it to be special and romantic.”

“It will be I’m sure.”

Bea poured the last pancake and asked Ellen to get Michael and Debbie.

They all filled their plates and sat down and had a very enjoyable meal. 

Allie filled Franky and Bridget in on the work that her dad was going to be doing at her studio.

“That’s right,” Franky said. “I remember Blondie told me you were in the construction business.”

“I’m seriously considering opening a branch here.”

Allie’s mouth fell open and she said, “What do you mean, Dad?”

MIchael looked at Ellen who nodded.

“We really want to be closer to you, baby. We have missed out on so much and I really just want to spend as much time as possible with you, Bea and the kids. We want to be able to babysit and be the best grandparents we can possibly be.”

“Really, Dad,” Allie asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Really. We’d like to come back around Thanksgiving and scope out some properties for setting up the Albuquerque headquarters. I have a great foreman in Phoenix who I will promote to General Manager. He can more than manage without me.” Michael teared up and his voice cracked as he said, “But, I can’t manage without you. Allie, you are like a dream come true and I don’t want to wake up someday and regret having wasted even more time.”

Allie got up and walked over to where her father was sitting and hugged him. “I can’t tell you how happy I am.” She pulled away and turned to Ellen. “Are you sure you are on board with this? It’s a big change.”

“Allie, you mean everything to Michael and by extension, everything to me. You are the daughter I never had. You, Bea and Debbie complete our family, and that makes me happier than I could ever imagine.”

Allie hugged Ellen closely and then raised her hand to her cheek, “I love you...Mom.”

Ellen gasped in surprised delight and reached up and covered Allie’s hand and nodded. She was lost for words. She then threw her arms around the pregnant woman and held her as if she were a lifeline.

The older woman reached out and took Michael’s hand in hers and smiled at him and pulled him over and he wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. 

Debbie jumped up and squealed, “Group hug!” She then ran around the table grabbing Bea’s hand and saying, “Come on, Mommy.”

Franky and Bridget had watched the scene unfold before them and were both teary-eyed.

“Our time is coming, Gidge. We will soon form our own family. I just hope it turns out to be as fantastic as this has.”

“Caitlin will love you, baby. I have to worry more that your parents don’t think I’m some kind of cradle robber.”

Franky looked at her intently and said, “My parents are going to be more than pleased with you. They will take one look at how happy I am and they will know that it is one hundred percent because of you.”

Bridget kissed Franky on the cheek before standing up and tapping her champagne glass with a spoon. “I think this calls for a toast.”

The collective group headed back to the table and each grabbed their glass and Bridget said, “To family.”

They tapped their glasses together and said, “To family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I’m sure you all have bucket lists. I was able yesterday to put a check mark off a big one of mine. I climbed up and sat under and then behind a waterfall. It was simply amazing. And then I jumped off into the aquamarine water. Was one of the greatest moments of my life. 
> 
> As always, I thank all of you for following this story. My bucket list also contains a novel and that will start once I finally finish off this story.
> 
> (If any of you are interested, you may find a video of our antics on YouTube or Instagram “Camp Hoes on Board”)


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a long delay in getting this chapter out. I have been so busy since getting back from our amazing vacation in Puerto Rico followed by a weekend in the mountains of Ruidoso, NM. And now Christmas is just around the corner.. Not to mention a bout of writer’s block....
> 
>  
> 
> Well enough with the excuses...here is Chapter 79.....and again I am not super happy with it, but hope you enjoy.

Chapter 79

 

After the very emotional brunch, Franky and Bridget invited everyone to Thanksgiving dinner at their house and suggested to Bea that she should also invite her parents.

Bea said they were coming out anyway and she was sure they would love that.

“Gidge and I will cook the turkey, ham and stuffing and maybe everyone else can bring a favorite side dish. We will also make a couple of pumpkin pies.”

Everyone agreed that it was a great idea. several minutes passed as cell phone numbers were exchanged and stored. Franky or Bridget would send out an invite and everyone could sign up there for what they would bring. Then, everyone would have an idea what was already on the list.

After brunch, Franky and Bridget left and the others decided to go for a walk before Ellen and Michael began packing up for their return flight which was at 6:45 PM.

 

Bea had to return to work later that evening and was not going to be able to accompany them to the airport. 

They walked several blocks and stopped at a doggy park so Gypsy could run freely and play with other dogs.

She was full of energy and ran and ran with Debbie chasing her.

The grownups sat at a picnic table and visited.

“So, have you girls been looking at names for the baby,” Ellen asked.

“We have a book but have not made it very far. But, we do know for sure if it is a girl we will name her Kate or Danielle. We have not really decided upon a boy name yet.”

Bea and Allie had spoken about naming the baby after Will and Allie had told the redhead that she thought Michael as a middle name would be a great way to honor her father. But, she did not want to spoil the surprise.

“Time is starting to run out, that’s for sure,” Allie said, laughing. “Babe, we really need to buckle down and try and pin down some names.” The blonde rubbed circles around her abdomen and smiled when the baby kicked.

“Come here, Mom and Dad. The baby is kicking.”

They both stood and rushed around the table and placed their hands on Allie’s belly. Bea pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of photos that she knew would mean a lot to Allie as well as Michael and Ellen. The looks of wander on the faces of the older couple were priceless.

“That baby is sure active,”. Ellen said, smiling. “Is it painful,” she asked, a look of concern on her face.

“Not at all. It sometimes feels like he is making waves.” Allie’s heart broke for Ellen. To have such a big heart and not be able to experience pregnancy had to have struck a pretty hard emotional blow. “I’m so happy I get to share this with you and Dad.”

“Me too. You are beautiful, Allie. Inside and out. And this baby will have the best Mommy’s in the world.

Allie was a bit embarrassed by the compliment. She was not sure if Micheal had shared her past with Ellen, but felt she was sincere and actually meant every kind word.

After a while longer, they walked back to the house and Allie ordered up some pizzas and salads to be delivered.

After enjoying the late afternoon meal, Bea stood up and excused herself. “I’m really sorry to have to be a party pooper, but I have to start getting ready for work.”

“Honey, we understand completely,” Ellen said, standing up herself and going around the table to hug the redhead. “We’ll clean up here and then we have to work on packing up ourselves.”

Bea hugged her back and thanked her, then headed upstairs.

Allie excused herself from the table and followed Bea up to their bedroom and said, “I’m so gonna miss you tonight, babe.” 

Bea leaned in and kissed her gently. “Me too, beautiful. But it wont be too much longer before we spend every single night together.”

The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead and absorbed the essence that was Bea Smith.

“I want to spend every night for the rest of my life with you, Bea,” Allie thought. “I would love to be married to you.”

Bea could see Allie’s face in the mirror and noticed the younger woman was lost in thought and said, “What are you thinking about? You’re a million miles away.”

Allie blushed a little and sputtered, “I was just, ummm, thinking about how much I love you.”

“Are you sure that’s all, Allie,” Bea said, running her fingers through the soft golden locks.

Allie really did not know what to say and felt it was too soon to be talking about marriage. But, in her heart she knew that was what she wanted more than anything. “I want to hold on to you and never let go,” Allie whispered.

“Well, you’ll get your wish. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Like glue, babe.”

Bea laughed and held the blonde tightly for several seconds before pulling back. “I have to start getting ready for work. Go on back down and enjoy your parents. I won’t be long.” 

Allie bit her earlobe and whispered, “I wish I could take a shower with you.”

Bea moaned and said, “You’re not playing fair, Allie. Now I will be hungry for you all night long.”

“Then I guess we will have to hurry up and take a nap as soon as I get back from dropping off Debbie.”

Bea laughed and said, “Count on it.” She swatted Allie’s ass as she walked away.

Allie laughed and winked over her shoulder.

 

Later that evening, Allie and Debbie took Michael and Ellen to the airport and said their goodbyes.

“I’m sure going to miss you, baby,” Michael said. “I can't wait until Thanksgiving.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Hopefully time will pass quickly. And then only about a month before you get to meet your new grandchild.”

“I am so blessed. I get to be grandfather to the sweetest little girl and soon a sweet little baby.” He hugged Allie tightly and said, “I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

A tear escaped the corner of Allie’s eye and she wiped it away quickly before turning to Ellen. 

The older woman pulled her close. “I am so happy to have met you, Allie. Michael has never been happier and that is because of you, Bea and Debbie.”

“You are amazing, Mom. We couldn’t have wished for anyone sweeter and kinder than you. Thank you for taking such good care of my Dad all these years. I know this time would never have happened if not for you.”

“I’m very pleased the way everything turned out. More than pleased. I could not be happier. I have gained the blessings of having two beautiful daughters and the sweetest, most adorable granddaughter. And I can’t wait to meet this little guy. Or gal.”

“Nana. It’s going to be a boy. Just wait and see.”

“I would not be surprised if you are absolutely right, Debbie. Come over here and give me a big hug. I am gonna miss you so much. Next time I see you, we will be ready to eat that big gobbler.”

Debbie scrunched up her face and said, “What’s a gobbler, Nana?”

Everyone laughed at the befuddled look on her face.

“Debs, she means turkey. Some people call it a gobbler because turkeys gobble.”

Michael grabbed her up and blew a raspberry on her neck and said, “You’re so sweet, I might just have to gobble you up.”

“Papa,” Debbie squealed in delight. “That tickles.”

Michael pulled her in for a hug and said, “I’m going to miss you, little one. But, we will see you in a few weeks. You keep working with Gypsy. I expect her to be a master fetcher by the time I get back.”

“I will, Papa. I promise.” She kissed him on the cheek and he sat her down. He looked at his watch and said, “Well, as bad as I hate to, I guess we better get headed to security. Come on, Nana.”

Debbie giggled and Ellen hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. She whispered in her ear, “You take care of your Mama and help her. Okay?”

Debbie nodded. “I will. I promise.”

“We both love you, sweetie, and we will always be here for you.”

Michael nodded, too choked up to speak. Walking away from his daughter again was hard even though he knew he would be seeing her soon.

“I love you, too,” Debbie said, shyly.

They walked away and Allie held Debbie’s hands and once they cleared security, they turned and waved one last time.

Allie wiped a tear from her cheek. Debbie pulled her hand and said, “Don’t cry, Mama. They’ll be back. Me and Mommy will keep you company.”

Allie leaned down and hugged her. “That makes me happier than you could ever know, Debbie.” 

She took Debbie by the hand and again and said, “Come on, kiddo. It looks like it’s just you and me.”

About halfway to the car, Allie’s phone beeped.

There was a message from Bea.

I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I KNOW YOUR DAD LEAVING IS HARD FOR YOU. BUT KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND DEBBIE LOVES YOU, TOO. THEY WILL BE BACK. YOU HAVE THE FAMILY YOU HAVE ALWAYS DESERVED AND I AM SO THANKFUL TO BE PART OF THAT.

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BEAUTIFUL GIRL

Allie smiled and sent back a quick text.

THANK YOU, BABE. I AM SAD BUT SO BLESSED. I THINK I WILL TAKE DEBS AND DROWN OUR SORROWS IN A BIG BOWL OF ICE CREAM:)

It was not long before another beep.

ENJOY. I THINK YOU AND DEBBIE DESERVE IT :)

 

 

On the way back to the house, Debbie asked Allie if they could stop and get a Halloween costume for her.

“We will have a dress up at my school and then I want to go Trick or Treating.”

Allie remembered that there was a costume shop near the mall and was pretty much on their way home.

“Sure. Why not? Do you and Mommy give out candy at home?”

“Yes. After she takes me Trick or Treating.”

“Maybe I should get me and Mommy a costume too? Do you think the neighborhood kids would enjoy that?”

“That would be great!”

“Well let’s go see what they have,” Allie said, feeling excited and actually happy. While she knew she would miss her Dad, she now realized they would have a life together and she was grateful for that.

And even more so she was grateful for the little girl behind her, the baby inside her and the beautiful woman she loved with all her heart.

 

Franky and Bridget had just sat down to dinner and were talking about the brunch they had enjoyed at Bea and Allie’s house.

“Those two are so head over heels for each other and to have everything around them falling into place. It is incredible. I am so happy for Red.”

“Me too, baby. She went through so much and to be able to come out of it on the other side and find such a great love is amazing. I honestly never thought she would let her guard down long enough to give a relationship any type of consideration.”

“What she had with that asshole was not a relationship. It was in many ways nothing but a prison for her. One where she got beaten very often. But, to see that smile on her face is just incredible.”

“You have been such a good friend to her, Franky. I know during our sessions, she said many times she would never have made it out on the other side if not for you.”

Franky blushed a little and then said, “She’s my best friend and the closest thing to a sister I could ever have. I just wish she would have been able to get out sooner. But, that is all water under the bridge now.”

“Yeah. Thank goodness,” Bridget said. She paused for a moment and said, “We are going to have a houseful for Thanksgiving. I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” Franky went quiet for a second before saying, “Have you heard from Caitlin?”

“Yes, I spoke to her a couple of days ago. She is preparing for her midterms. She is really excited about coming out. And really excited about meeting you, actually.”

“I’m still kind of nervous about that you know?”

“There is nothing to worry about, baby. She is going to love you as much as I do.”

“You are so elegant and refined, Gidge and I’m pretty rough around the edges.”

The older woman reached over and covered Franky’s hands with her own. “You can’t see in yourself what I see. And there are is so much about you that makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day. You might try acting tough, and you are very strong. But, you are also very kind. Your work is proof of that. Look at what you do for children. You do everything you can to make sure they are safe and able to live safely with someone who truly loves them. You make such a difference. You could be making way more money in a firm, but you really have a soft spot in your heart for the underdog. The easily exploited. You make a difference in people’s lives every day.” Bridget twined her fingers between the brunette’s and smiled. “I love you so much, baby.”

Franky smiled. Her dimples popping. “I love you, too. I really never saw myself ever having this,” she said drawing a circle in front of herself. “But, as each day passes, all I can do is hope that we will have this forever.”

“Well, you better be thinking that, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

“That makes me the most blessed woman alive.”

“Second blessed, actually. I am the most blessed.”

They both laughed and took a sip of wine and started eating again.

They quietly finished their salads and afterward, washed up the dishes together.

Franky took Bridget by the hand and said, “How about we watch a movie?”

“A movie,” Bridget asked, with a perplexed look on her face.

“Yeah,” Franky said, “Unless there is something else you would rather do?”

Bridget pulled on the brunette’s hand and said, “I was thinking maybe we could go take a shower.” She kissed Franky full on the lips before continuing, “Together. And then maybe,” she said kissing the side of Franky’s neck, “we could go to bed.”

Franky moaned as Bridget nibbled at her earlobe and down the side of her neck. She pushed the older woman against the wall and kissed her with every bit of passion she possessed. She pulled back, fire in her eyes and said, “I think that is a great idea, Gidge.”

Bridget placed her hands under the edge of Franky’s shirt and ran her nails across the soft skin on her abdomen and moved her fingers just under the waistband of her jeans. “Let’s get rid of some clothes, baby. I want to lather your body and work you up until you scream my name.”

“Fuck, Gidge,” Franky said in a husky, passion filled voice.

“Yeah, Franky. I want to fuck. Come on.”

Bridget did not have to ask twice. Franky picked her up and carried her down the hallway and deposited her on the floor by the shower.

They quickly undressed each other and hopped into the shower. The dual headed shower head allowed them both to get wet in a matter of seconds.

Bridget picked up a bottle of shower gel and lathered it up and began with Franky’s back. She could not stop herself from moving her hands around to the front of the younger woman and rubbing her soap slicked hands over the pert breasts and hardened nipples.

Franky moaned and rolled her ass into the blonde’s heated core eliciting a loud moan. “Baby, that feels so good. But, hang on while I have my way with you.” Bridget quickly moved her right hand down the center of Franky’s abdomen until she found exactly what she was looking for.

She washed Franky’s private area focusing on her very swollen and sensitive clit.

“Gidge, fuck,” Franky moaned.

“As you wish, baby.”

Bridget turned her around and pushed her up against the shower wall. She used her knee to spread Franky’s legs apart. She wasted no time before she moved her hand to the entrance to the brunette’s throbbing core. “Is this what you want, baby. Do you want to feel me inside you?”

“Please, Gidge. Yes. Touch me. I need you.” Franky’s breathing was ragged and her voice pleading.

Bridget waited patiently until Franky opened her eyes and looked at her, eyes filled with fire and need.

Once their eyes locked, Bridget slowly entered her tight core.

Franky moaned and rolled her hips. 

Bridget leaned in and captured Franky’s lips in a passionate kiss. She swallowed Franky’s moan when she pulled her fingers almost completely out and then slowly slid them back in.

She repeated this pattern over and over, occasionally rubbing her thumb on the brunette’s sensitive clit.

Franky’s walls tightened on Bridget’s fingers and she cried out, “More, Gidge....Please,”

Bridget bit Franky’s neck and added a third finger. 

Franky moaned as she rode Bridget’s very talented fingers. She felt her orgasm building and cried out, “I’m so close.....oh, God.....”

Bridget rubbed her thumb over her clit one more time and Franky exploded, indeed screaming Bridget’s name. Her orgasm was earth shattering. She moaned loudly as the sensations exploded like fireworks in her hot, wet vault.

She leaned in and kissed Bridget and whispered, “Give me a minute and I’ll repay the favor.” She kissed Bridget softly and said, “That was amazing, Gidge.”

“Good. I love making love to you, baby.”

“Well, I am damn sure not complaining.”

Franky held her for a couple more minutes until her breathing leveled out and her legs felt strong enough to hold her up.

She kissed Bridget passionately, tongues swirling. When she pulled back they were both breathless. 

Franky smiled and slowly dropped to her knees and lifted Bridget’s leg over her shoulder and then leaned in and proceeded to take Bridget over the edge.

 

Halloween night was seasonably cool with temperatures in the low 60’s. 

Debbie grabbed her mother’s hand and said, “Hurry, Mommy or there won’t be any candy left.”

Bea took one last look in the mirror and shook her head. How did I ever let Allie talk me into this. 

Allie and Debbie had picked out the costumes several days prior and it took a lot of convincing for the blonde to get Bea to wear the outfit. 

Debbie was cute as an Oompa Loompa wearing white overalls with the suspenders crossed in the front over a dark brown shirt that had a black and white striped strip around the collar. At her wrists and on her lower legs the same material was used to make cuffs and leggings. Her face was painted orange and around her eyes was white. They found a green wig and this rounded out her outfit perfectly.

Bea was dressed as Willy Wonka. She was wearing a purple tailcoat over formfitting white slacks and a red top hat. She wore a large gold bow around her neck. They improvised the shirt using a blouse with small red and purple flowers. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and allowed the ends to flow down underneath the hat. She carried a silver handled cane to complete the outfit.

Allie met them in the hallway with her camera in her hand and tried her best to hold back her giggles.

Allie was Violet Beauregarde as an inflated blueberry. Her large belly protruded out of a violet colored dress surrounded by a red furry belt. She had painted her face purple and wore a red ribbon in her hair. She wore her usual tights underneath. She had used a party rinse to color her blonde hair a deep brunette color.

Bea had almost swallowed her tongue when Allie came out of the bathroom the night before after coloring her hair and blow drying it straight.

Allie had winked when she saw the look of pure lust in the redhead’s eyes. “Like what you see, babe?”

Bea all but growled as she approached the now brunette, pushing her up against the bathroom door and kissing her passionately.

The kisses led to touching and soon found the couple on the bed. 

After a very physical round of lovemaking, they laid on their backs catching their breath.

“Shit, Bea. If I had known this was how it was going to end, I would have colored my hair a long time ago.”

Bea rolled onto her side. “Don’t even think about leaving it. I love you no matter what color your hair is, but I love your blonde hair.”

“I feel so exotic with it dark like this, but it would certainly require a lot of work to keep coloring my blonde roots. Besides, I want to keep you happy.”

“You do that all the time, Allie.”

Bea pulled her in for a gentle kiss and then pushed her gently onto her side. She became the big spoon and draped her arm over Allie’s belly. 

The baby moved and Bea smiled and whispered. “I can hardly wait for this baby, Allie. I am so excited.”

“Me too. Just a few more weeks babe. A couple of months. It will pass fast.”

“I don’t want to rush time away. I want to spend every possible second we have left with you. I had too many years not feeling love. And now I want to slow down time.”

“I want to grow old with you, Bea.”

The redhead’s mind immediately went to the beautiful blue diamond ring that was locked away in the closet.

Soon you will know that is exactly what I have planned.

“I want that, too.”

They had then drifted off to sleep. 

“Bea?”

The redhead realized she was lost in thought and could tell by Allie’s smirk that she knew exactly what she had been thinking about. She could not stop herself from blushing. The blonde knew her so well.

“You look cute, Allie,” Bea said, smiling. “But, I feel absolutely silly.”

“Mommy, you look just like Mr. Wonka! Now come on. Let’s go.”

After Allie took some photos and selfies, they left the house. 

After walking for a couple of hours, they finally made their way back home.

Bea turned on the porch lights and set the bowl of candy on a table by the door, she no sooner turned around when the doorbell rang.

Realizing she had no choice but to open the door since Allie literally ran to the bathroom.

Bea opened the door to Franky and Bridget who had a bag in her hand.

Franky started laughing until she almost choked.

Bea stood at the door with her hands on her hips and glared at the tattooed brunette.

“Kiss my ass, Franky. One day you’re going to have a kid and do whatever you have to to make her happy.”

Allie came up behind Bea and Franky did her best not to laugh, but could not help herself.

Bridget gave Franky a look in an effort to make her stop, but then she herself started laughing.

It was not long until the four of them were laughing until tears rolled down their faces.

Someone cleared their throat and when Bea looked up, she saw first a little girl dressed like a fairy and then her very unamused father standing nearby.

The little girl said, “Trick or Treat?”

Allie reached into the doorway and grabbed the bowl. “Grab a big handful, sweetie.”

The sweet little girl was just about to put her hand in the bowl when her father said, “Come here, Maddie. We need to go.”

 

Allie looked up and said, “But, she hasn’t gotten any candy yet.”

“She does not need candy from your kind. Come on, Maddie.”

Allie frown and then laughed when Franky flipped him off.

“Don’t let it get to you, Blondie...or should I call you Brownie....or Blueberry?”

Bea was appalled by the man’s behavior and stood there watching him practically drag his daughter down the sidewalk.

“What a fucking asshole.”

“Red, I know this has to bother you. No everyone is as accepting of same sex couples. It’s part of the territory. Just hold your chin up. He is wrong, not you.”

Bea nodded and said, “It’s good to see you, but why are you here?”

“We bought Debbie a bag of Halloween candy and brought a bottle of wine to share with you. I thought we might celebrate the holiday with a little good cheer.”

“Special occasion?”

“Nope. Just special friends.”

Franky smiled as she walked by Bea into her house and into the kitchen where Allie and Debbie were looking over the huge pile of candy Debbie already had.

“We brought you Reese’s Peanut Butter pumpkins, Mini Bea.”

“Thank you, Aunt Franky and Dr Bridget. They are my favorite.”

“Mine too,” Franky said, as she tore open the bag and stole one.

“You are such a child, Franky.”

As Franky chewed on the candy, she smiled and said, “Maybe. But, you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do,” Bridget said, kissing Franky gently on her cheek. She looked over to Debbie and said, “Any chance you got any Snickers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your patience and kind comments. I will do my best to post more often.
> 
> Something to look forward to in the next chapter: Bea will be proposing!!!


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really, really tried to get this out on Christmas Day. But, once I realized I was not going to be able to fulfill my promise of a proposal in this chapter, I decided I would write two and post them back to back.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy both.

Chapter 80

Nils Jesper had secretly made his way back to California to spend Halloween with his granddaughter.

He had called Ben as soon as he landed and told him that he was back in town and wanted to set up a meeting with him. 

Ben said he would stay after work on the 1st of November and they could meet then.

Nils watched until he saw Ben’s secretary/paralegal leave the office. He sent a text to Ben letting him know he was there.

He looked around one last time and walked through the open door. 

Ben locked it behind him and led him to his office.

He pointed to a bottle of bourbon he had left on his desk along with 2 tumblers.

“Neat? Or on the rocks?”

“Neat.” 

He waited for Ben to pour a couple of fingers into the glass and sat down once he had it in his hand.

“Family doing alright?”

“Yes. Everyone is fine. You enjoyed trick or treating with your granddaughter last night?”

Nils eyes lit up. “She is a sweet little girl. We had a blast. Kid got more candy in thirty minutes than I used to get after several hours.”

“Times have changed. That’s for sure.”

Ben took a sip of his bourbon and sat the glass back on his desk. “So, tell me what’s been going on in Albuquerque.”

“Well, the Lobos basketball team is hit or miss this year.”

Ben chuckled. “I take it you have gone to a couple of games on Ms. Ferguson’s dime.”

“You might say I’ve done quite a bit on her dime.” He signed before continuing. “I’ve been following Ms. Novak and Dr. Smith. The doctor has a cute little girl named Debbie. I think Ms. Novak’s father and his wife visited last week. Really a beautiful family. Makes me want to take Ferguson down even more.”

“Do you have a plan?”

Nils nodded.

“In about a week, I want you to set up a call between me and her. I am going to basically tell her that no matter what I have tried to get on her, she comes up smelling like a rose. I am then going to hint around that the only time she is alone is when she goes to her studio. I’m going to tell her that I am planning on planting some coke on her. Tell her I plan to ‘accidentally’ bumped into her and slip it in her purse. Then, I am going to goad Ferguson into wanting to see the action play out in person. That’s where you come into play. ‘You should probably have a legal team in place locally’ type scenario. She will ask you why and you will need to tell her that you don’t have privileges in New Mexico. When she tells you she wants to be there to see Ms. Novak go down, advise her against it. Play her, Ben.”

“I see where you are heading with this. You want me to insist that she stay here and let you do your thing, but also advise her she will need a local legal team to deal with the fallout when Ms. Novak is arrested.”

“Exactly. But, at some point, a few days later, I am going to tell her that things are just not panning out. I’m going to tell her if she wants me to plant the drugs on her that it will cost her. Tell her it just isn’t worth the risk.”

“You’re going to really piss her off,” Ben said, taking a long sip of the whiskey.

“I am going to be planting evidence against her all over the place. Sadly, I’m going to have to scare the poor girl. I don’t like that part. She is almost ready to pop, ya know?”

“You really are putting yourself on the line for me, Nils. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“Taking down that psycho bitch is going to be worth it.”

 

The Friday following Halloween found Bridget in full on panic mode. 

Franky’s parents were due to arrive later that afternoon. She had tidied up the house even though it didn’t need it and put on a pot of green chile stew. Franky told her it was a favorite dish her parents enjoyed when they visited.

Franky was in the shower and as much as Bridget would have loved to join her, she was simply too nervous.

When Franky came sauntering down the hallway, strutting her stuff in skinny black jeans and a button up shirt with a vest, Bridget had a very serious moment of having made a grave error by not joining the hot brunette in the shower.

But, after glancing at her watch, she realized they needed to leave in less than 30 minutes.

“Mmm, Gidge. That stew smells amazing.”

“It is all ready. Just needs to be kept warm in the crock pot. I also made some homemade French Bread that should have risen by the time we get back. It will be ready to pop in the oven.”

“I told you I would help.”

“I know, baby. I am just full of nervous energy. I needed to do something to keep myself busy.”

Franky walked up and pushed her into the cabinet and lifted her up. “You could have joined me in the shower.” She then wrapped the blonde’s long legs around her waist before draping her arms loosely over her shoulders. She then kissed her passionately until she moaned.

Franky pulled back and then laid her forehead against Bridget’s. “I know you’re nervous, Gidge. But, my parents are going to love you. They are really the kindest people.”

“Of course they are, Franky. Look at you. They helped form you into the loving woman you are.” Bridget then sighed, “I’m twelve years older than you, Franky.”

“Age is just a number,” Franky said, before Bridget placed her fingers on her lips.

“I know that. But, what if they think I’m too old.”

“They won’t. They are just going to just be happy that I’m happy. And I am, Gidge.” A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. “You’re everything to me and that will never change.”

“I love you so much, Franky. So much,” Bridget said before pressing her lips gently against the younger woman’s lips.

“Thank goodness. Because I am so in love with you. I have never felt like this. Butterflies live in my stomach when I think about you. And I feel this fluttering in my chest when I see you. And physically,” she said softly. “I just fucking can’t get enough of you.”

“And look at how foolish I was wasting valuable time.”

 

Brad and Shiela waved excitedly as soon as they laid eyes on Franky.

They rushed to each other and embraced each other as a compact unit. 

Bridget stood back allowing them time to engage.

“You look amazing, Franky. Roses in your cheeks, sparkles in your eyes.” Her gazed wandered over to the woman she easily recognized from the photo Franky had sent her. “You must be the reason for that. Bridget? I’m Shiela Davis and this handsome fellow is my husband, Brad.”

Bridget cleared her throat and said, “I’m so honored to meet the two of you. Franky has told me so much about you.”

“Well, she has not told us nearly enough about you. So, we will have this weekend to get acquainted. I want to know more about the woman who finally stole Franky’s heart.”

Bridget blushed a little before replying, “Well, there is a pot of green chile stew waiting for us at home. We will have dinner and have plenty of time for getting to know each other better. I am also more than excited about meeting the people who actually made Franky the amazing and loving woman she is.”

Franky blushed bright red and said, “No embarrassing stories, Mom.”

“Shhh. Run along with your Dad and collect our suitcase. Bridget and I will just stroll along.” She then hooked her arm through Bridget’s and began walking away.

“Mom...”

Shiela gave Franky “that look” and the brunette sulked a little before going over to her father and saying, “Well, Dad, you know there is no arguing with her.”

“You know your Mom. After all these years I’ve learned, sometimes it is not worth waiting my breath.”

“Well, Bridget, I don’t think I need to ask you what your intentions are as far as Franky goes. I have never seen her so happy. The way she looks at you leaves me no doubts as to how important you are to her.”

Bridget was rarely at a loss for words, but found herself unsure of what to say. Franky was her everything as far as a partner went. So, she decided to approach it from her own perspective of being a mother and what she would want a suitor of Caitlin to say.

“I have a daughter, myself. Caitlin. And I find myself right now wondering what I would want to hear and the only words that can come to mind are pretty simple. I am deeply in love with your daughter and want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together. I am excited about her getting pregnant and us raising that baby together.”

“You are speaking the magic words to me now, Bridget. Grandchildren.” 

They continued to stroll a few feet before Shiela stopped and said, “I know without a doubt you are everything Franky would ever have wished for if she would have ever believed in herself enough to wish. It just took a long time for her to let her wall down. But, I recognize love and devotion when I see it and when I look at the two of you, it is written all over your faces.” Shiela started giggling. “Look at her glancing back at us from time to time. She thinks I am going to scare you off.”

“I can assure you that is not going to happen, Mrs. Davis,” Bridget said, looking Franky’s mom straight in the eyes,”

“Don’t you ‘Mrs. Davis’ me, missy. That is Brad’s mother. Now she was and still is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Funny, Franky never mentioned grandparents.”

“She adores my mother and father but Brad’s mom is a very tightly, how shall I say this, conservative homophobe. She refuses to see Franky or acknowledge her because of her sexual orientation. Hateful old biddy.”

Bridget shook her head, but said nothing.

They caught up with Franky and Brad at the baggage carousel and before long the conveyor belt started up and soon suitcases began tumbling down.

 

After a good dinner, followed by comfortable conversation, Bridget and Franky laid in bed together, just holding each other.

“What are you thinking about, baby?”

“A lot of things, but mostly how happy I am. Mom caught up with me and said she thought you were perfect for me. And of course she asked when we were going to try to conceive.”

“Well, it has been one week since your last cycle started. The best time would be about two weeks from the first day of your last cycle. So, in theory you could try as early as next week. The gynecologist is on board. We have the donor picked out.”

Franky was quietly pondering what Bridget had said. So many things were running through her mind, but the one overwhelming thought was “What if it doesn’t work?”

“Baby, look. We have time to do this when you’re ready. I know what you’re thinking. We many not conceive the first time. But, we won’t know if we don’t try. You have had regular cycles and that is actually a good thing.”

“So, you think I should call on Monday? Set up the appointment?”

“Baby, I will be with you no matter when you decide.”

Franky pulled her close and whispered, “I love you so much, Gidge. You’re right. I am afraid. But, I am going to rise above that and give this a try.”

“That’s great, baby. I love you so much. Not only are you beautiful and smart, you are brave. So very brave. We’ve got this, Franky. This time next year we will be holding our baby. I just know it.”

Franky smiled and pulled Bridget on top of her. “I know one other thing, Gidge,” she said, squeezing the older woman’s ass.

Bridget raised her eyebrow and said, “Oh?”

“I want you right now,” she whispered.

Bridget’s breath caught in her throat and ended on a muffled moan when Franky raised her head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

 

The letter that appeared in the mailbox was plain and white and had no return address.

Allie looked at it puzzled, but slid her finger under the edge of the flap and broke the seal.

She cried out when she pulled out a photograph of herself, Bea and Debbie shopping in the supermarket.

There was red words across the picture. 

ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN YOU NASTY JUNKY STREET WHORE

She slid to the floor, her legs to weak and shaky to hold her up. She began sobbing and rocking herself.

Bea was upstairs sleeping and the sounds of Allie’s sobs woke her up.

She grabbed her red robe and took off running down the steps. She found Allie just inside the front door. Her hands were fisted around a white envelope and something else.

Her eyes were glazed over and she was suddenly breathing too rapidly.

Bea immediately recognized that she was hyperventilating and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a paper bag.

She placed the bag over Allie’s nose and mouth and told her to take deep breaths. “Allie, baby. You need to breathe into this bag. You’re hyperventilating.”

Allie’s eyes were filled with terror and Bea remained knelt in front of her.

 

“Come on, Allie. You have to do this or you might pass out. Come on, sweetheart. Just breathe.”

Bea rubbed Allie’s back and never stopped looking directly into her eyes.

After several minutes of breathing in the bag, Allie began to settle down. She pulled the bag away and started crying.

Bea wrapped her arms around the younger woman and rocked her gently. “I’m right here, Allie. It’s okay. I've got you.” She kissed the side of her head and held her. Her own heart was hammering in her chest. She herself had been terrified when she heard her girlfriend inconsolably sobbing. 

As Alllie relaxed, she let go of the contents of her hands. 

The photograph landed face up and Bea saw first hand why Allie was so shook up.

“I wonder who in the fuck is behind this,” Bea asked, immediately feeling stupid as she knew there was only one person capable of this kind of sick act. “Fucking, Joan. I am going to tear her apart with my own hands.”

Allie pulled away and said, “No, Bea. I love you and Debbie but I can’t stay here. It is putting the two of you in danger.” She softly began crying again.

Bea’s heart nearly shattered. There was no way she was losing Allie. A tear slid down her cheek.

“I’m not letting you go, Allie. Not for this kind of bullshit. We need to call the police.”

Bea stood up and then helped Allie to her feet. “But, first I need to call Franky. She will know best what our next move should be. For now. Don’t touch that trash. We need to put it in a ziplock bag. Without touching it further. It is a long shot, but there might be prints.”

“She would not leave behind any evidence, but you’re right.”

Bea grabbed some tongs and quickly put both items in the large plastic bag and sealed it up.

Seeing how Allie was still very shaken up, Bea picked up her phone and called Franky.

“Hey, Blondie. What’s up? Ready to leave Red and come over to the Franky side?”

“Franky, it’s Bea. And that is not even remotely funny. What would Bridget say?”

Franky choked out, “Shit, Red. I was just kidding.”

“We have an issue, Franky. We need your advice.”

“What’s going on,” she asked, now fully aware by the tone of Bea’s voice that this was very serious.

“Allie got an envelope in the mail. No return address. It has a very ominous message written on a photograph of the three of us. Allie, Debbie and I.”

Bea went on to explain what had happened while sitting next to a still shell shocked Allie on the sofa. She had her arm around the blonde and was holding her close.

“It has to be that fucking freak, Joan,” Franky said animatedly.

“I agree. What should we do? Report it to the police?”

“Yes, call them now. I will be over as soon as I can.”

Franky hung up and called Bridget. “Gidge, any chance you could meet me at Red’s?”

“Sure, I am free for the rest of the day.”

Franky quickly filled Bridget in and then said, “Allie will probably be struggling and you no doubt can help her.”

“I’m on my way.”

 

Several hours later, the four of them sat quietly talking at the dinner table after setting Debbie up in the den with a movie.

Bridget had earlier spent some one on one time with Allie and had helped calm her down considerably.

Franky watched as Bea angrily paced back and forth on the patio.

“I’m not letting her get away with this, Franky.”

“Let the cops handle it,, Red. I think you need to lay low and see if anything comes of this. LAPD will be speaking to Joan so she will be aware we are on to her.”

“Allie was so upset, Franky. She was ready to leave me and Debbie just to keep us safe.”

“She loves you both and could not stand the thought of anything happening to either of you.”

Bea finally sat down and took a swig of her beer.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes.

“I have an appointment tomorrow at the GYN clinic,” Franky quietly whispered.

“Will they do the insemination then?”

“I’m pretty sure. You yourself have something to look forward to this weekend.”

“I know. Even with this bullshit today, I cannot wait to ask Allie to marry me.”

Franky had another surprise up her sleeve and told Bea, “Hey, I need to talk to you and Blondie together. I was planning on coming over tonight anyway. Before all the drama.”

They walked in and saw that Bridget and Allie were in the kitchen making cups of tea. 

“Do either of you want a cup,” Allie asked.

The duo raised their still half full beers and shook their heads.

“Blondie, you and Gidge come sit down. I have some good news for you.”

Allie went and hugged Franky, “Bridget told me. I’m so happy for both of you.”

Franky hugged her back and said, “Thanks, but this is something else.”

Bea and Allie sat down and faced the other couple. 

Franky smiled and said, “All of the paperwork has been filed and the only thing left is for the two of you to go before the judge.”

“You mean Allie can now adopt Debbie?”

“Yes. And as soon as Junior is born, you can get a quick hearing and have the same happen really quickly.”

Bea and Allie both had tears of joy running down their cheeks. 

“How soon?”

“Wednesday.”

“You mean in two days Wednesday,” Bea asked incredulously.

“10:00 AM on the dot. Family court. I am guessing you can both be there?”

The two women nodded enthusiastically, their earlier shocking insult now a blurry memory, when compared to what they had to look forward to.

 

Joan was not amused when an LAPD detective showed up on her doorstep flashing his badge. 

“I’m Detective Hill, LAPD. Are you Joan Ferguson?”

“Who wants to know,” she asked with a sinister sneer.

“Well, ma’am, actually I do.” 

The seasoned detective was not one bit affected or intimidated by the coldness and anger in the dark haired woman’s eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Are you Joan Ferguson? A simple Yes or No will suffice.”

She tried to shut the door and he placed his foot in the way. “We can do this the nice, friendly way, ma’am or, we can get a warrant and have you served.”

“Fine! I’m Joan Ferguson,” the woman yelled.

“Thank you, ma’am. I am now going to serve you with a restraining order. Failure to comply with this restraining order will result in your immediate arrest....”

“Who filed this?”

“It was generated by an attorney in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Francesca Doyle.”

Joan’s face turned red and her eyes turned almost black.

“On what grounds?”

“There does not need to be any ‘grounds’, ma’am. You must not come within 100 feet of Ms. Allie Novak, Ms. Beatrice Smith, Debbie Smith or the business known as EXPRESSIONS, located at 3307 Central Blvd SE, Albuquerque, New Mexico.”

Joan was so angry that she grabbed the documents and slammed the door in the officer’s face.

She immediately grabbed her cellphone and called her lawyer.

“Mr. Pooler, would you care to kindly explain why I was just served with a restraining order? What the fuck is that junky street mongrel up to?”

“Ms. Ferguson, I really have no idea,” Ben said calmly. “What exactly do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you what the fuck I mean, Mr. Pooler. A detective from LAPD just served me with a restraining order. This has to be because of something your PI did.”

“The last I heard from Jake, everything was going well. He almost has everything he needs to get the ball rolling.”

“You better not be bullshitting me! If you are, you will rue the day you ever thought you could double cross me.”

“Ms. Ferguson, honestly, I have no idea what this means. Maybe Ms Novak is trying to be hyper vigilant now that the baby is almost due.”

“Well you better get ahold of your PI and get a fucking idea. I want answers now!”

The phone slammed in Ben’s ear and he could not stop himself from chuckling. 

He quickly closed his door and dialed up Nils.

“I have one pissed off client out here, buddy. Care to fill me in?”

“I planted a little bit of a threatening letter to Ms Novak and apparently she responded just as any reasonable person would. Ferguson is the only one who is a threat to her.”

“Set up a call with her in a couple of days. I am going to drag this out another week or so. I still have some evidence to plant and I am trying to make a deal with a former colleague. The less you know about that the better though. Just set up something for Thursday. Let me know what time.”

 

Franky and Bridget left their late afternoon appointment with Dr. Giselle Reagan, the Gynecologist who very gently and compassionately inserted the donor sperm into her cervix. Except for a bit of mild cramping, the procedure was very uncomplicated.

The doctor said they would wait and see if Franky got her period in a couple of weeks. 

Franky knew if she got her period then the procedure was unsuccessful. If she did not have a period for three weeks, then a pregnancy test would be performed.

The two women left the office hand in hand and jumped in the car. They decided to go have dinner at an upscale restaurant in the heights. 

They were giddy as two teenagers as they ordered their entrees and a bottle of red wine to accompany their steak dinners.

Afterward, they drove home and after some heated kissing in the kitchen, went to their bed and made love, slowly and tenderly.

The doctor had matter of factly told them that orgasm had been shown to increase the chances of conception. 

And they were more than willing to use any trick in the book that might help them attain their dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed this story for over a year now. Your comments and kudos have humbled me beyond words. 
> 
> Here’s to a great 2019!!


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited proposal......will Allie say yes???

Chapter 81

 

Bea, Allie and Debbie arrived at the courthouse and after asking for directions, headed toward the Family Courtroom.

Bea and Alllie were nervous, but excited, and Debbie was going with the flow.

The room was nothing like either of them expected. It had a judge’s bench in the front of the room, and a couple of long tables set a few feet away. The court reporter’s desk sat just off center and had a stenotype sitting upon it.

There were a couple of rows of seats behind counsel, otherwise it was a rather quiet chamber.

Franky was waiting at one of the long tables and currently she was the only one there.

They all hugged one another and Franky sat down and pulled Debbie onto her lap, “So little Bea, are you ready to have two Mommies for real?”

“Auntie Franky, Mommy and Mama are already my real mothers,” Debbie said, scrunching up her nose.

“In your heart, yes, I know they are. But, to the judge and the law, you only have one Mommy. Today, grownups will do a lot of boring talking and then they will ask you some questions. There are no wrong answers. Then, papers will be signed. After that, Allie too will be your other mother. For real.”

Debbie shrugged her shoulders and said, “Whatever you say, Aunt Franky. But, she already is.”

Alllie leaned down and kissed Debbie on the cheek and said, “Today is the happiest day of my life, Debs. When we walk out of here in a little while, we will be a family legally.” She paused and looked Debbie in the eyes, “I promise you I will always love you unconditionally and be here for you.”

“I love you, Mama. No matter what.” She then looked up at Bea. “You too, Mommy.”

Bea smiled and took her seat beside Franky, Debbie at her left. Allie for now was to be seated behind them.

Once the judge, Christina Barrow, and the clerk came out, as Franky had indicated, a lot of legalese, followed by Bea making statement as to why she wanted to legally share custody of her daughter with Allie.

They also asked Allie several questions, including what the plans were for when she has her baby. “Debbie and our baby will be raised as siblings. Once he or she is born, we will hopefully quickly be back in your courtroom, Your Honor, doing this same thing again. But, next time, I will be the one ready to share legal custody with Beatrice Smith.

Bea looked at Allie with love in her eyes.

 

The judge asked Franky to bring Debbie to her inner chamber and the clerk followed them. 

Bea and Allie sat quietly in the quiet courtroom holding hands and silently praying that everything worked out.

They knew though, if Franky said it was a done deal, then it likely was.

After about fifteen minutes, Franky and Debbie came walking back into the courtroom followed by Judge Barrow and her clerk.

“Well, Miss Smith. I guess all that needs to be done now is to sign off on these documents and you will officially become Deborah Ann Smith-Novak. How does that sound?” The judge smiled warmly at the little girl.

“That sounds great, but I like Debbie Smith-Novak better.”

“Okay then, Debbie.” The judge raised up her eyes and looked at Bea and Allie and smiled. “Congratulations,” before striking her desk with her gavel. “Case closed.”

Debbie whispered, “Does that mean we can go eat now? I’m starving.”

Allie stood up first and hugged Debbie tightly. “That’s exactly what that means, Miss Smith-Novak.”

Bea and Allie invited Franky to join them for lunch and they all left the courtroom together with smiles on their faces.

 

Nils took the burner phone and smashed it to bits and then threw the contents into a garbage bin as the walked down a busy street in Albuquerque.

He thought about how the conversation with Joan Ferguson had gone.

To say she was angry and belittling, would be a significant understatement.

“I’ve paid you a small fortune and the only thing I have to show for it is a fucking restraining order,” she wailed.

“I understand your anger, Ms Ferguson. However, these things take time to set up. If all of our ducks are not in a row, someone could end up in jail. And there is no amount of money that would entice me to risk my freedom.”

“What is your plan then, Mr Stewart?”

“Well, I need to hire a mule. One that is trustworthy enough to do the job. Albuquerque has its share of shady characters, that’s for sure. But, I need to get ahold of a good amount of cocaine, and honestly. it’s not that easy to get here. It’s all about meth, pot and heroin.” He paused for affect and then said, “I’m going to need more money.”

Joan had cut loose on him then. Raging about how she had already spent well over $20,000 and was unwilling to pay him any more than she already had.

“Then I guess I will cut my losses. I can’t accomplish what you are asking for without financial resources. And like I said, I am not going to jail for you Ms. Ferguson.”

She had yelled at Ben and called him an imbecile for hiring such a spineless loser. But, she too had realized she was short on time and opportunity given that the baby was due in less than two months. And as bad as she hated the idea, the knew she was over a barrel.

“Alright, Mr Stewart. How much more do you need?”

It was all Nils could do to keep a sound of joy out of his voice when he sheepishly responded, “$50,000. Cash.”

“Fifty fucking thousand! Are you completely out of your mind? This is extortion! I’m going to report you to the authorities.”

“I am not threatening you, Ms Ferguson. But, if you want to report me for doing your dirty work, then go ahead.”

Joan knew she was already on thin ice with the law as far as Allie Novak went. She was certainly not willing to take any chances.

“I will get the money and make sure Mr Pooler gets it to you. But, I want results. And the sooner the better.”

“Setting the perfect trap takes time. But, it will be worth it, won’t it, when you see Ms Novak hauled away in handcuffs?”

Ben saw the sign of victory in Joan’s eyes and knew she would be easily swayed into going to New Mexico. 

“Jake can get you what you want.”

“Mr Pooler, I hope I have not backed the wrong horse.”

“Don’t worry. He is the best. I’m just sorry he is asking for more money. I never dreamed he would need more. I guess Ms Novak is cleaner than you thought.”

“She is a filthy addict! I am not worried. She will get hers. $70,000 is a small price to pay to ensure I get that baby.”

The only thing your getting is to see what it’s like to live in a prison. 

 

Allie’s appointment on the 9th of November went well. Dr. Friedman had given her a clean bill of health and told her the baby was doing just fine.

“We’ll have you start coming every two weeks now. That way we can check you and see if you are having any signs cervical dilation or impending labor.”

Bea and Allie left the appointment and got in Bea’s SUV.

Bea had secretly packed everything into the back of the vehicle and acted as if she did not know anything when she started heading North on I-25.

“Where are we going, Bea?”

The redhead reached out and took the younger woman’s hand and placed it on her thigh.

“It’s a surprise. All I am going to tell you is we will be gone for a couple of days. Just you and I. A getaway for the two of us before the baby comes.”

“Really, babe?”

Allie was excited. She and Bea had not really had any time away from home that was just the two of them. And to have an entire weekend was a thrilling thought.

She loved Debbie and would do anything for her, but, was thankful that Marilyn was there most afternoons.

Allie felt amazing most of the time, but had noticed she got tired easier since she and Nora had been working together on the shop. She really was looking forward to a relaxing weekend.

“Can you at least give me a hint?”

Bea laughed and said, “Well, it is somewhere I am sure you have never been before.”

Allie rolled her eyes and replied, “Well, that could be anywhere in the entire state of New Mexico. Unless, of course, it is out of the state.” Allie tried to focus her mind on what state would be West of Albuquerque. “Surely, not Arizona?”

“Nope.”

“Colorado?”

“We won’t be leaving the state. In fact, it is only a couple of hours away.”

Bea exited at Bernalillo and headed West on Highway 550.

“Well, I guess I will just kick back and enjoy the view,” Allie said, wiggling her eyebrows as she gazed at the redhead.

Bea laughed and said, “You can try flirting with me or even bribing me, but I am not telling you where we are going.”

Allie slowly moved her hand toward Bea’s crotch and said, “I have ways of making you talk.”

Bea’s mouth went dry and she husked, “Don’t play dirty, Allie. I am driving you know. You wouldn’t want me to get a ticket would you? Or if you want, we can pull off the road for a quickie. But, it is broad daylight and traffic is pretty heavy.”

“You are not being fair at all.”

“I really want to surprise you. And seriously, we are already about a third of the way.”

“Fine.”

Allie began to take in the beautiful rugged mountain chain that was beginning to take shape.

On the South side of the highway, red rocked canyons with white tops began to grow out of the desert landscape.

“This is absolutely breathtaking, Bea.”

“The Zia Pueblo on the right. It is one of many Native American Pueblos we have in this part of the state. We actually just left the Santa Ana Pueblo.”

“Wait, isn’t the symbol on the state flag called a zia?”

“Yes. The symbol is an ancient Zia, or sun symbol. Thus, the yellow color. The symbol has four groups of sun rays, each group containing four lines, or ‘rays’. Four is a sacred number to the Zia people. The rays symbolizes the circle of life. So, one set of rays symbolizes the four points of the compass: North, East, West and South. The next set is used to denote the seasons of the year: Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn. The next represents a day: morning, noon, evening and night. And lastly, the four parts of life: childhood, youth, middle years and old age.”

“I never knew that, but I can see now that is makes perfect sense. I wish I had known we were going somewhere. I would have brought by camera.”

“It’s in the back.”

Allie squeezed Bea’s leg and smiled ear to ear. “You really are the best girlfriend in the world.”

Bea smiled even as her heart began beating faster and her palms becoming sweaty.

What if it is too soon? What if she says no?

“What are you so deep in thought about, babe?”

“I was, umm, just thinking about Debbie.”

“Speaking of, who will be taking care of her?”

“Marilyn. I set this up with her last month.”

“You’ve been planning this for more than a month?”

“About that long.”

“I’m really excited about spending time alone with you. I will miss Debbie though. And I didn’t get to tell her goodbye properly.”

“We can call her this evening.”

It had been a joyous couple of days for the two women. 

Allie had become closer to Debbie, it that was even possible.

They had however, not forgotten about the letter and had had a very intense conversation about it the night before.

“Bea, what if Joan does something to try and hurt you or Debbie? I could not live with myself.”

“Joan will not get near you. I am going to see to it that we are all protected. The restraining order was served and I don’t think even she is stupid enough to try and get close to one of us. If she even does, I will rip her apart, limb by limb.”

“You are not a violent person, Bea. I would never ask you to be. Maybe it would be best if I moved out for a while,” Allie said, sadly.

“I was the punching bag of an abusive husband for years. I will not stand by and let anyone physically or emotionally abuse my family. There is no use arguing, Allie. You are not going anywhere.” Bea stood back and took a deep breath and for the first time in quite a while she heard Harry’s voice in her head. You’re an ugly bitch. What do you think she sees in you? “Unless that is what you want. I won’t force you to stay.”

Allie could see the pain in Bea’s eyes, along with the insecurity. She could not let her believe she did not want her. She took the redhead’s now ice cold hands into her own.

‘Bea, of course I want to stay. I am deeply in love with you. And now I am Debbie’s legal mother. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life, even if I am scared. I just want you to be safe.” She let go of her hands and was immediately enveloped in the redhead’s strong arms.

“I can’t lose you. You complete my life. I love you so much. We will get through this together.” She pulled back and looked into the endless blue eyes and saw love shining back at her. “Everything will be fine, I promise you.”

 

They turned off on Highway 4 and made their way through the Jemez Pueblo. 

Allie was fascinated by the hornos that were at almost every home.

Bea explained that the Jemez Indians cooked bread in the hornos, or outdoor ovens. And used it to harden the clay, when they made pottery. 

“They have beautiful pottery as well. Their main village is called Walatowa and it is only open during feast days. Otherwise, it is closed to the public. But, they have a visitor center coming up. We will stop there. You’re gonna want to be grabbing your camera for the Red Rocks.”

 

As predicted, Allie was awed by the beauty of the majestic Red Rocks that were across the highway from the visitor center. She immediately began snapping photos and looked both ways before crossing into an open area that had many little stands ran by the natives. 

They were selling everything from fry bread to hand made jewelry.

Bea followed behind her and just took in the excitement that exuded from Allie’s body.

“Babe, this is spectacular. Look at all the beautiful jewelry. I am going to buy something for Debbie.”

“While you do that, I am going to run back across to the visitor’s center and grab us a couple of bottles of water.”

“Okay. That would be great,” Allie said, already fully engrossed in picking out the perfect gift for her newly adopted daughter.

She finally settled on one the artist called a ‘Treasure Bracelet’. It had multicolored round stones set in silver. The bracelet itself was tiny circles alternating with oblong links that the tiny stones hung off. It was intended for a child and Allie knew it was perfect.

She did not bat an eye when the woman told her it was $400.

Bea meanwhile, had found within the visitor’s center, an array of pottery by local artists. There was a section that had many sizes and shapes of wedding vases.

She knew immediately when she read the ‘vows’ that went along with them that she wanted to have one as part of her and Allie’s wedding ceremony. She chose one that had 2 hummingbirds sipping from the same white flower. The hummingbirds were blue and reminded her of Allie’s eyes. The pottery itself was painted an auburn color similar to Bea’s hair color. 

Bea quickly paid for it and ran outside and saw that Allie was still taking photographs. She stashed it in her suitcase and looked down at her watch. She did not want to rush the blonde, but wanted to get going as she knew Allie would be wanting to make several stops before they arrived at the Elk Mountain Lodge.

After getting Allie resettled in the car, after she made a mad dash to the restroom to pee, they continued their journey.

Allie insisted they stop at Soda Dam, a small dam made from the deposits from the hot springs, and then again when Battleship Rock, a 200 ft natural land form of volcanic rock that resembles a Navy warship.

It was early afternoon when they arrived at their destination. Bea went in and collected the key and then carried their suitcase to the cabin that was called “Royal Aspen Suite”.

The room had a king-sized bed with a lovely quilt. The room had radiant heated floors and a pellet stove with a glass front to help keep it warm and provide a romantic ambiance.

There was a bar that had a bit of an ‘Old West’ flavor. There was also a small refrigerator that Bea stuck several bottles of water into.

“Bea, this is beautiful,” Allie said, as she took in the wooden planked walls and the cathedral ceiling over the bed that had a series of windows that provided a breathtaking view of the pine trees and the aspens.

They took a peek at the two person whirlpool bathtub and the rock waterfall shower.

“I’m so glad you like it, Allie.”

Allie pushed Bea against a near wall and kissed her passionately. “I can’t wait to join you in that bathtub.”

“Well, we need to run into the village and have dinner and then I am yours.”

“If I wasn’t starving, I would make a full course meal out of you.”

Bea felt her core throb at the mention of Allie having her way with her.

She cleared her throat and said, “Something to certainly look forward to when we get back.”

 

After a nice steak dinner at a small local cafe, they headed back to the room.

Allie had suggested they take advantage of the large whirlpool tub.

As soon as they got in the room, they could not keep their hands off each other. Between, heated kisses, they undressed each other.

Bea led Allie over to the jacuzzi tub and helped her get in and sit down before starting to fill the tub. She did not want to risk her falling. She soon joined her and sat behind her and had her lean back against her.

“This feels so good,” Allie moaned when Bea turned on the jets and the water began swirling around them.

“Having you in my arms feels so good,” Bea said, as she kissed the blonde’s neck.

They remained in the tub until the water began to cool and once all the water drained out, Bea helped Allie to safely stand so she could sit on the the tiles surrounding the tub and safely stand back on the floor.

Bea had wrapped a towel around herself, and was helping Allie dry off.

Allie pulled Bea toward the bed and pulled down the covers.

“Wait,” Bea said. “I want to light a fire.”

Allie kissed her passionately and said, “You already have.”

Bea giggled as she made her way around the bed and turned on the pellet stove and waited for it to light.

When she turned around, Allie was lying naked on her side, her eyes filled with desire and love.

“Come to bed, Bea. I want you.”

Bea smiled and climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours until she got close to Allie. 

Allie reached up and wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck and pulled her down until their lips met.

Bea raised up and pulled the towel open and threw it on the floor. “God, Allie,” she said as she softly touched the blonde’s soft cheek, “You are so beautiful. Firelight becomes you.”

“You are my fire. And my light, Bea. Now come here. I need you.”

Bea laid down on her side facing Allie and for a moment they simply gazed into each other’s eyes, and if asked neither would have been able to answer who leaned in first but soon they were kissing passionately, legs entwined and hands in constant movement until Bea felt Allie’s hand cup her hot center. Then all that could be heard was the heavy breathing and loud moans as Allie’s magical hand and fingers worked their magic and soon had Bea screaming out the blonde’s name as she came undone.

“God, Allie. That was amazing,” Bea gasped out huskily. “But, now it is my turn. Roll over on your back. It’s time for dessert. And I’m starving for a taste of you.”

Allie moaned but did not take long for her to lie on her back and open her legs, exposing her very wet core. “It feels like you will have plenty of juice to satisfy your appetite.”

“Temporarily. I will never get enough of you. Your taste, your amazing body, your luscious lips, and most importantly, your unconditional love. Lay back, baby. Relax and enjoy the show.”

From the first lick of Bea’s tongue from her wet opening up to her sensitive clit, Allie was moaning and crying out for more.

Bea was in no hurry and wanted to build the blonde up to the edge of orgasm again and again until she could no longer stop the reaction of her body.

Allie begged, “Bea, please. I need to come.....Please.”

Bea continued the the onslaught with her tongue and finally with a well placed lick sent the blonde soaring.

Allie cried out loudly as she came and before she could fully land, Bea moved her fingers to her wet opening and slid them in and whispered, “Again, Allie. I want to watch you come undone.”

Allie opened her eyes and gasped as she felt Bea moving her fingers at a rapid pace, intermittently massaging her sensitive clit with her thumb. 

Bea was relentless and drove Allie quickly to another earth shattering orgasm. 

Once Allie calmed herself down, Bea laid down beside her and pulled her close. And before long, they were both sound asleep.

 

The next morning, just as daylight was appearing, Bea quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed in warm clothing. She snuck out of the french doors and made her way quickly to a bridge where she crossed a small stream. 

She walked up the mountain until she found a pine tree that had shed multiple pine cones.

She took them and formed a large heart. She stood up and and was happy with her handiwork. She quickly jogged down the mountain and went to the main building of the lodge where the owner was just serving breakfast.

She grabbed 2 breakfast burritos, an apple and a banana as well as a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. He provided her with a big tray to carry everything on.

She made her way back to the cabin and let herself in. Allie was still sound asleep and Bea smiled.

Allie had one hand under her cheek and the other cradling her swollen belly. Bea at that moment felt she had never seen Allie look more beautiful.

Allie suddenly said, “You’re staring.”

Bea giggled and leaned down and kissed her lightly. “Come on sleepyhead, I brought breakfast. And then I have a surprise for you.”

Allie sat up and rubbed her eyes, “What surprise?”

“After we eat and get ready, I will show you.”

Allie walked naked over to the bathroom and after peeing and then brushing her teeth, she joined Bea at the bar.

She had grabbed a robe and put it on as she made her way over.

They quietly ate their breakfast in between tender kisses and and gentle caresses of each other’s cheeks, hands or in Bea’s case, Allie’s belly.

They showered together and managed to control themselves in spite of some close calls, and temptation, that was literally at their fingertips.

After drying off, Bea got Allie some warm clothes out of the suitcase, including a warm poncho that would fit easily over the blonde’s very pregnant body.

Bea secretly hid the ring box in the inner pocket of her jacket.

She allowed Allie time to grab her camera before leading her out the double doors and over to the bridge. Allie insisted on taking some photographs of the cabins as well as the narrow creek. They took a few selfies and then Bea took Allie’s hand as they took a well beaten path that soon had Allie breathless with the exertion it took to make the gradual incline several hundred feet above where they had started.

“Bea,” Allie said, breathlessly. “Where are you taking me? I hope you don’t expect that I am actually enjoying this.”

Bea smiled and rubbed the back of Allie’s hand with her thumb. “It’s just a little longer. It will be worth it. I promise you.”

Allie looked at her dubiously, but after one more deep breath she continued the climb. Soon they were at a clearing and the panoramic view was breathtaking. Allie pulled her camera up and took several shots.

She caught her breath and then happened to look down. She realized she was in the middle of a heart that was formed by dozens of pine cones.

She smiled and said, “Bea, did you notice I was standing in the middle of a heart?”

When the redhead did not answer, Allie looked up and found Bea kneeling on one knee in the pine needles, a jewelry box in her hand, opened and displaying a beautiful blue ring.

Allie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and tears began running down her cheeks as Bea began speaking.

“Allie, I know we have not known each other very long, but I feel as if I’ve known you forever. I was not looking for love, but found it the first second I laid eyes on you. You take my breath away every time your touch me and I never want to stop touching you. I am so deeply in love with you and want to raise our family together. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life waking up to your electric blue eyes.” Bea took a deep breath, and as tears began rolling down her own cheeks asked, “Allie Novak, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on a cliffhanger of sorts. I am sure we can all figure out Allie’s response.
> 
> Will update again after the New Year. If we survive the expected blizzard tonight.
> 
> Thanks again to all of you for following


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what will Allie’s answer be? Just a bit of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 82

Allie’s heart exploded with immense love as she held both her hands out toward Bea and whispered, “Bea...Yes.... Yes.....A million times, yes.”

Bea let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. She smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and removed the ring from its box and slid it onto Allie’s fourth finger and placed a kiss on the stone before rising to her feet.

She never let go of Allie’s hands. “I love you,” she whispered reverently. “I was so afraid you might say no. That you might think it’s too soon.”

Allie raised her hand to Bea’s cheek and placed her thumb on her lips. “I love you with all my heart, Bea. I have dreamed of marrying you. So many times. I thought you would also think it was too soon. So I never had the nerve to mention it. But, I love you. Of that I am absolutely sure. And I will be more that honored to be your wife. And for you to be mine.”

Bea smiled brightly and pulled Allie close to her and kissed her deeply. 

Allie responded and when it became impossible for her to breathe, she pulled back. She immediately looked at the gorgeous ring on her finger.

“It’s beautiful, Bea. It had to have cost so much.”

“There is no price tag on my love for you, Alllie. When Franky and I went out to find a ring, I knew this was the perfect one from the second I saw it.”

“It is perfect. Just like you.” She kissed Bea briefly before pulling back. “Wait. Franky?”

“Yes. The day you went shopping for baby things with Bridget. She and I went shopping for rings.”

Allie laughed and shoved Bea’s shoulder playfully. ‘You’re pretty sneaky, babe.”

“It has not been as easy as you make it sound. For days, I would go into the closet and open the safe. I would take the ring out and look at it. I rehearsed and planned the words I would say when I asked you. But in the end, the words just came tumbling out. But like I said, I was a little worried.”

Allie grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. “I can fully understand why you might feel that way. We have become ‘us’ very quickly. I pondered the ‘is it too soon’ question myself many times.” She then sighed and whispered, “Sometimes I still do. I worry that someday you will wake up and realize I am not good enough for you....”

“Wait, Allie,” Bea said, rubbing her cheek and gently moving her hair behind her ear. “If it meant I would not have you in my life, I don’t think I would ever want to wake up at all. You are my everything, Allie. My soulmate. I am going to spend the rest of our lives together proving that to you.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me, Bea. I already know you love me. I feel it every single time you look at me. And when you kiss me and touch me, I feel it from my head to my toes.” She smiled then giggled. “As well as other places.”

Bea blushed and then said, “I know precisely what places you are talking about Allie. And don’t for one minute think that I don’t feel exactly the same.”

Allie leaned in and kissed the redhead deeply. She conveyed every bit of her love and devotion in the slow, sweet mingling of their lips and tongues.

“I think it is time to head back, babe. Take advantage of that bed.”

“You’ve got a deal, beautiful girl.” 

Bea grabbed her hand and they slowly began walking toward the trail that would take them back down the mountain.

Allie stopped and said, “Wait. I don’t want to leave without taking a picture of the heart you made for me.”

The blonde pulled her camera out of her backpack and took pictures of the pine cones from different angles.

“Come stand in the middle, babe.”

Bea shook her head but did as she was asked.

Allie snapped a couple of pictures before saying, “This is going to be the one and only time I ever take this ring off.”

Bea looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

Allie pulled the ring off and asked Bea for the ring box.

Bea pulled it out of her jacket pocket and handed it to the blonde.

After putting the ring back into the box, she asked Bea to kneel on one leg in the center of the heart. 

Bea laughed and knelt down. She opened the box and looked up at Allie and smiled. 

Allie took photo after photo of her and finally Bea said, “Enough, Allie.”

Allie held up her finger and looked around until she found a large boulder. She went and sat the camera on it, angling it toward Bea. “Hold on for just one more picture. Please.”

Bea could not refuse her anything.

After Allie was happy with what she saw in her viewfinder, she set a timer for thirty seconds and walked quickly over to where Bea was kneeling. She knelt beside her, within the heart, and held out her hand. 

Bea quickly took the ring out of the box and put it back on its rightful place on Allie’s left hand.

The camera clicked and Bea stood up and then helped Allie to her feet.

They held hands as they walked over to retrieve the camera.

Allie showed Bea the picture and they both sighed contentedly.

The photo had captured a perfect moment of love and rapture in both of their expressions. 

“I will be framing this photo immediately. I want to put it in our bedroom,” Allie said. “I don’t really need a picture because I will never forget this day. But, I wanted to somehow memorialize this in such a way that we would have a tangible memory of the day you made me the happiest woman in the world.”

“Well, I would say it is a tie. Because, I am also the happiest woman in the world.”

Allie leaned in for a brief kiss and said, “I’d say we are both winners.”

They giggled at their silliness and this time when Bea led her down the mountain, Allie followed.

When they let themselves back into the cabin, they took off their jackets and then without words, began undressing each other.

Their bits of clothing fell to the floor in between kisses that alternated gentleness with almost desperate passion.

Moans and sighs fell from their lips and radiated out of their chests.

Once all barriers between them were removed, Allie pulled Bea quietly across the room and climbed into the unmade bed, pulling her down beside her.

“I love you so much, Bea. Now I want to show you exactly how much.”

She moved her hands around the redhead’s neck and gently grabbed handfuls of the wild curls and pulled her toward her and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was filled with love, passion and promises.

Bea had one hand on Allie’s shoulder and the other one lying over her hip. She ran her thumb over the blonde’s prominent pelvic bone and then moved her hand slowly down the back of her leg. She pulled her leg over her own hip and then moved her hand in the direction of Allie’s very heated and aching center.

Allie moaned when she felt Bea’s hand moving up her inner thigh. But she fought her own needs and reached between them and said, “Not so fast, babe. I said I was going to show you.”

“Every time you respond when I touch you makes me realize how much you love me, Allie. I can’t even come up with words to describe how it makes me feel when you surround my fingers with your tight, wet....”

Allie moaned and swallowed Bea’s words with a kiss that left no doubt as to how much she loved and desired the woman who was lying beside her. 

Allie pushed Bea down on her back and ran both hands down to her breasts and massaged them, rolling the nipples between her thumbs and index fingers.

Bea arched her back off the bed, breathless with need and desire. “Allie, fuck...that feels so good...I want you...make love with me.”

Allie more than anything wanted to make Bea come undone, but she wanted to come with her. Her enlarged belly was certainly posing a challenge. She knew that in a couple of weeks, many of the things she would want to do would be impossible.

So she raised herself up and straddled one of Bea’s legs. While still raised above the redhead’s thigh she wove her fingers together with Bea’s, smiling when her ring shimmered in the gentle sunlight coming through the vertical window several feet above the bed.

Bea smile when she saw the look of joy on Allie’s face. “You are so beautiful, Allie. I never get tired of looking at you.”

“Nor I you, babe. But, right now, I want nothing more than to make love with you.” She pulled Bea’s hand down to her core and laid it palm up just a whisper from her throbbing clit. She then moved her own hand down Bea’s flat abdomen stopping just above the neatly trimmed hair that surrounded her aching center.

“Allie....please” she whispered. “I need you. I need to feel you in me.”

The blonde smirked and thrust her pelvis forward, rubbing herself against Bea’s fingers. She moaned loudly and said, “Together....” and as she said those words she ran her fingers down over Bea’s sensitive clit and did not stop until she found the wetness she had been seeking. Once she had her fingers poised and ready to slide between the redhead’s silky folds, she said, “Now.” And then cried out when she felt Bea’s fingers fill her even as she moved her own fingers deep into the redhead’s tight inner canal.

They both cried out ecstatically when they filled each other simultaneously.

Allie thrust her hips over and over taking Bea’s fingers as deep as possible while moving her arm making sure her fingers moved in a synchronized dance with her own hips.

Allie took full control of their lovemaking, alternating quick rapid thrusts with slow and smooth movements.

“Allie, please....” Bea moaned.

The blonde was breathless and wanted nothing more than to come around Bea’s fingers. But, she loved building up to the point of climax and backing off. 

Bea grabbed the sheet with her free hand and held it tightly in her fist. She rolled her hips and felt her orgasm clawing its way from the depths of her core.

She decided enough was enough and crooked her fingers inside Allie and smiled in delight when the blonde shuddered and said, “F-f-fuck.....I can’t.....”

As Allie bit her lower lip and allowed Bea to take over, she quickly and effortlessly used her own fingers to take the redhead over the edge right along with her.

Cries and moans echoed through the cabin as they came.

After several moments of breathless wonder, Allie pulled her fingers out of Bea and moved back enough that she could roll over onto her side.

“Bea, my god, that was amazing,” she said grabbing Bea’s head and kissing her gently.

The redhead smiled against her lips and said, “You always amaze me, Allie. I love you so much.”

She rolled onto her back pulling Allie as close as possible. “How about a little nap, wife to be? Then when we wake up, we can go get some lunch.”

They both sighed contentedly and within a few seconds fell asleep. 

 

After arriving back in Albuquerque on Sunday evening, Bea and Allie thanked Marilyn for taking care of Debbie and after seeing her to the door headed into the den where the little girl was sitting on the floor watching a movie.

Allie sat down and Bea leaned down and tickled the little brunette before picking her up and sitting her on the sofa.

“Mama and I have something we want to tell you,” Bea said, a slight blush on her face. She leaned over and turned the volume down on the television.

“Mommy, I was watching.....”

“Debbie, you’ve seen that movie at least a dozen times. I will pause it and if you still want to watch it after we tell you our news, then it will be right where you left off.”

“Okay,” Debbie said sulkily.

Allie cleared her throat and said, “I bought you something while we were gone.”

“Really, Mama,” Debbie asked, the movie forgotten.

“Yes, it is very special. I bought it because you are so very special to me. I am so happy that I am your real mother now. And this is a gift that I hope someday you will pass on to your own daughter.”

Debbie cracked up and said, “Well, that is going to be a long time from now, Mama. I’m just a little girl.” 

Allie reached behind her back and then handed Debbie the small box and said, “I love you, Debbie. I always will. I hope you know that I will always be here for you.”

Debbie hugged the blonde and said, “I love you too, Mama.”

She lifted the lid off the box and smiled happily when she saw the multicolored bracelet. “It’s so pretty. Look, Mommy,” she said, holding the box out for Bea to see.

“It is pretty. Just like you and Mama. Debbie, this is a very special gift so please take very good care of it and don’t lose it.”

“I won’t. I promise. I will put it back in my little jewelry box every time I wear it.” She hugged Allie and said, “Thank you, Mama. Will you put it on for me?”

Allie opened the small clasp and wrapped it around Debbie’s tiny wrist. “It looks good. It is called a ‘Treasure’ bracelet. It was made by a woman on the reservation.”

“I learned about the Native Americans at school. One of the boys in my class is Navajo. He wore his special clothes to show and tell one time.”

Debbie wiggled her arm making the brightly colored stones and gems shimmer.

Allie raised her eyes and looked at Bea questioningly.

Bea nodded and said, “Well, I also bought a special piece of jewelry for Mama.”

“Really,” she asked. “Let me see, Mama.”

Allie held out her hand and Debbie’s eyes got really big. “That ring looks like your eyes, Mama. It’s so pretty and sparkly.”

Bea knelt down in front of Debbie and said, “It’s an engagement ring. I asked Allie to marry me.”

“You’re gonna have a wedding like Miss Bennett?”

“Yes, we are. You know we love each other and want to invite all of our family and friends so we can share that love with them.”

“When will the wedding be?”

Bea and Allie looked at each other and laughed. 

“We haven’t picked out a date yet. But, soon. Right, babe?”

Bea smiled and said, “Tomorrow works for me but, I want us to have a beautiful wedding. And I would like to try and have it before the baby comes though. What do you think Allie?”

A tear slid out of the corner of the blonde’s eye and she said, “That would be perfect. We will need to start planning right away.”

“I’ll help,” Debbie squealed before hugging first her mother then Allie.

“For right now though, we want to keep it a secret until Thanksgiving. We will announce it at Auntie Franky and Dr. Bridget’s house. Okay?”

Debbie used her fingers to zip her mouth closed and then said, “Can I finish my movie now?”

The two women laughed and settled back on the sofa, both breathing a sigh of relief.

Their eyes met over Debbie’s curly head and happiness and love was mirrored in their eyes.

 

Allie and Nora had ironed out the website and were in the process of ordering up some of the merchandise they would need for the personalized photo items.

Nora noticed the ring on Allie’s finger and grabbed Allie’s hand and said, “Does this mean what I think it means?”

The blonde’s face broke into a bright smile and she nodded. “Yes. Bea asked me to marry her over the weekend and of course I said yes.”

“That is some rock, Allie.” She hugged the blonde tightly and said, “I wish you and Bea a lifetime of love and happiness.”

“Thank you, Nora.” Allie looked at the sparky ring on her fingers for several seconds before raising her eyes to the other woman.

“How are things going with Yolanda? And the divorce?”

“Well, Jess did sign the divorce papers. Finally.” After saying this, Nora broke down into tears. 

Allie took ahold of her hands and sat quietly waiting for her to collect herself.

“I remember thinking that Jess and I were always going to be together. I still love the Jess I married. She was so different then. But, I know we can’t go back so I have made a good start on picking up the pieces and putting them back together again.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Yolanda and I are still seeing each other regularly, but I am just not fully ready to open up every part of my heart to her. I just want to be very sure this is not a rebound or hero worship type scenario. I know she has already developed very strong feelings for both me and Hannah.”

“I can see where you would be scared and even leery, Nora. But, deep down, what do you feel?”

Nora shook her head and whispered, “I’m in love with her. I’m just not that confident in myself. I really want a clean slate and want to grow as an individual. Be strong and independent. But in the next breath, I want to be with her.”

“I get that,” Allie said thoughtfully. She was very careful with her next words, but felt they needed to be said. “I can’t argue against love that develops quickly. Bea and I are an example of that. We have both, at different times, had our own doubts. But, no matter how short of a time we have been together we have truly fallen in love and have become a family. Don’t sell yourself and Yolanda short. Take all the time you need.” Allie paused again before saying, “She makes you happy. That I know for sure.”

“She does Allie. And I hear everything you’re saying to me. I just need to get myself situated and then take it from there. Doing this with you has been a very cathartic experience and I am still so humbled and grateful.”

Allie laughed and said, “Well, you are doing all the work. I did get some good photos when we went to the Jemez though. I guess that’s something.”

They worked quietly each looking for different sources of inventory.

“How’s Hannah getting along?”

“She is great. I took her to Dr Westfall, well Bridget, and she has had a couple of good sessions with her. Bridget says she is opening up and has expressed some of her painful memories along with some of the good ones. She is such a trooper.”

“Yes, we love her. Let’s plan a play date soon.”

“Sure! Maybe I could con you into a sleepover at your place.”

“Just tell me when. You have something on your mind, Nora,” Allie asked with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, maybe I just want to have a sleepover of my own.”

Allie laughed and said, “Oooh, I love it when you get your hussy on.”

Nora laughed good-naturedly and said, “So do I.”

 

Bea had had a very busy night in the ER and was looking forward to getting some sleep. 

After she got home and had a quick breakfast with Allie and Debbie, she kissed Debbie goodbye and slowly climbed up the stairs and headed for the shower.

She had dried off and was headed toward the bed, wrapped in a towel.

Allie came in and smirked at the scantily clad redhead and said, “If you were not so exhausted, I would have planned on rushing back and having my wicked way with you.”

Bea looked up and was so glad when she saw compassion, love and humor on Allie’s face. She would have downed a gallon of coffee if it meant making Allie happy.

Allie came over and led her to the bed and tucked her in. “You sleep, babe. I love you.”

“I’m sorry, Allie. I know we usually....”

“Don’t be sorry. We have the rest of our lives to look forward to. And trust me, I am going to take advantage of you many times through the years. You will be having to ward me off with your cane when we get old.”

Bea laughed, “Oh, I don’t think so. I will still be wanting you, Allie. Always. I love you.” She closed her eyes and in a few seconds, was completely out.

 

Bea woke up that afternoon feeling well rested and excited. She wanted to start planning her and Allie’s wedding. She wanted to try and see if they could plan it around the time that James was going to be in town. That way they would have a photographer onboard.

She pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt, peed and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

Allie was doing something on her computer and Bea quietly slipped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on top of her head, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Allie.

Allie jumped a little before melting into Bea’s arms. “It looks like you slept well, babe.”

Bea nodded and then looked at the computer screen and smiled. Allie was looking at wedding dresses.

“Wow, Allie. You must have read my mind.”

“How so?”

“The first thought on my mind when I woke up was you and planning our wedding. I really am so excited. You are going to make a beautiful bride.”

“Really, Bea? I look like a beached whale.”

“No, Allie. You are absolutely exquisite. You glow, and I really think it would be great if we could get James to be our photographer. Since he is coming anyway.”

Allie’s eyes lit up. “That’s right! So the week after Debbie’s birthday?”

“Yes. We can have her party on the 1st and then have the wedding on the 8th. Do you think we can get it figured out in this short of a time.”

Allie nodded and closed her laptop and said, “We need to go dress shopping...individually.”

Bea laughed and said, “Are you superstitious, honey?”

Allie smiled as she absorbed the term of endearment. She leaned over and kissed Bea softly on her cheek and said, “I loved that.”

Bea wrinkled up her face and said, “Loved what?”

“That you called me ‘Honey’.”

Bea blushed a little and said, “It just came out.” She laughed and said, “You don’t often call me ‘Bea’. I love being your ‘Babe’.”

Their lips met in a tender kiss and when they pulled back they whispered at the same time, “I love you.”

“Let’s get this show on the road. We need a location. We can’t do an outdoor wedding because will be too cold. Do you want to have it in a church?”

Allie shrugged her shoulders and said, “I wouldn’t mind if that is what you want. But, I am not really religious.”

“Well, I guess since Debbie and I don’t go to church, it would seem we are agreeable that we need a different type of venue.”

“I think our list of attendees will be close family and friends, so we don’t need a big place.”

“True. Here would be fine with me, but it would definitely be a little crowded.”

“I don’t mind being a little crowded. We can take everything out of the den and get married in front of the fireplace.”

“That sounds perfect. I could get Franky and Booms to help me move everything out. It is a pretty good sized space. We can use the same caterer we used for Vera’s wedding and rent some tables and chairs.”

“Sounds perfect,” Allie said. “I would marry you anywhere, anytime Bea Smith.”

“Good. Because, now that I found you, honey, I am never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week closer to our Ballie baby. Thanks to everyone who continues to follow this story. Your comments have meant so much to me. This story has a way to go...but the end is certainly in sight. Peace and Love, ❤️B


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding prep....a lot of filling....and some sadness

Chapter 83

Bea sent Franky a text asking her if she would meet her for breakfast the following day.

Franky immediately sent back a text.

DID BLONDIE SAY YES?

Bea laughed as she closed her locker and headed toward the ER.

JOIN ME FOR BREAKFAST AND I WILL TELL YOU

Bea really wanted to tell her in person. She wanted to ask her if she would be her Maid of Honor. 

YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME, I ALREADY KNOW. I JUST WANT DETAILS

Bea responded quickly.

OKAY. SEE YOU THEN. I’VE GOT A PACKED ER TO DEAL WITH

 

Allie sat leaned quietly on the bed and looked at dozens of wedding dresses. 

She still couldn’t believe that she was going to marry Bea. 

She glanced down at her ring and smiled ear to ear.

Although she had already told Nora, they had decided to wait until the get together at Franky’s to make an official announcement. She could not wait to tell her Dad and Ellen.

She had begun a list of things she needed to get done and one of them was asking Nora if Hannah would like to be her flower girl. She and Bea had already decided that Debbie would carry their rings. And Allie was also trying to find the perfect ring for Bea. She was not sure if she wanted to stick with diamonds or go for something more unique.

She had an appointment scheduled with Bridget the next day and decided to ask her if she would stand up with her and be her Maid of Honor..She knew Bea was going to ask Franky. She had struggled back and forth between her and Nora but ultimately decided that the older blonde would be the best choice. She had become tight with Nora over the last few weeks but, in reality Bridget was the closest thing she had to a best friend.

Allie laid back on the bed an imagined the wedding. Walking down the staircase with her father and meeting Bea at the alter. She was still amazed that Bea had actually told her father she wanted to marry her and asked for his blessing. She loved Dean and Mindy and wondered if she should ask them too when she got the first opportunity,

Her phone beeped indicating she had a text message. She picked it up and smiled. It was from Bea. 

LOOKS LIKE I AM IN FOR A BUSY NIGHT. I WANTED TO TELL YOU GOODNIGHT AND I LOVE YOU BEFORE I GET SWALLOWED BY PATIENTS

PS I’M MEETING FRANKY FOR BREAKFAST SO I WILL BE A LITTLE LATE GETTING HOME

Allie smiled and sent a heart emoji and replied: 

I LOVE YOU TOO. I WILL BE DREAMING ABOUT YOU AND WAITING FOR YOU TO GET HOME

 

Tears ran down Franky’s cheeks when she realized rather than being pregnant, her period had started. She began having feelings of self doubt and worthlessness.

She didn’t want to disappoint Bridget, but she also did not want to keep the truth from her. 

She decided a shower was in order and that would give her time to corral her emotions and be in a stronger state when she broke the news to Bridget.

She stood under the hot water and let her tears flow freely as she lathered up her hair. She felt, rather than heard, Bridget join her. 

The older woman wrapped her arms around the tattooed brunette’s abdomen and whispered, “Want some company?”

Franky took a deep breath and turned around. There would be no hiding the pain and disappointment in her eyes.

Bridget knew immediately that Franky was emotionally distressed and took her in her arms and held her tightly. She decided she would give her all the time she needed to collect herself and share whatever was making her sad.

Franky sobbed and it broke Bridget’s heart. She held her tightly and rubbed her back.

After several minutes, the brunette pulled back and in a shuddering voice said, “I got my period. I’m not pregnant.”

“Oh, Franky. I’m so sorry, baby. I know how much this hurts you. I could stand here and try and say all the right words, but I know they probably won’t make you feel better. But, we knew the chances of you getting pregnant were about fifty-fifty. We can wait a couple of weeks and try again.”

Franky shook her head side to side and whispered, “I don’t know if I can continue to get my hopes up and have them crushed time and time again.”

“Baby, I feel your pain. I was just as excited as you. But, we can’t give up hope. Your gynecologist said there was no physical reason that would prevent you getting pregnant. So, together we will try again. You will get pregnant. I have no doubt. It just may take more than a couple of tries.”

Franky pulled Bridget close and absorbed her compassion and love and eventually her emotions leveled out and she sighed. “You’re right, Gidge. I’m not going to lie and say I am not extremely disappointed. But, I am not giving up. I want to raise a child with you and we will.”

Bridget smiled gently and grabbed the shower gel and loofah and began bathing Franky. She was heartbroken herself, but she needed to be strong for her girlfriend.

“I will tell, Red and she can break the news to Allie. I’m meeting her for breakfast. I didn’t tell my mom that I had the donation. I don’t want this hanging over the Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Maybe you should talk to your Mom, Franky,” Bridget said, softly. “I know how close you are and she will be able to comfort you from a different perspective than I can.”

Franky thought about it for awhile while she began her morning ritual of drying her hair, applying makeup and then sighed in delight when Bridget delivered her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

“Gidge, you know the way to a girl’s heart. Thank you so much.” She blew on the cup and then took a cautious sip. She sat her cup on the vanity and continued getting ready. 

Bridget took her place at the vanity and began getting herself ready for her own day. “I’m actually seeing Allie today. We have a session. Do you..umm..want me to tell her or just leave it up to Bea.

“Just let Red tell her. She has a lot of her own stuff she’s dealing with. I’m pretty certain Joan Ferguson is having her followed or stalking her herself. But, she is being extra careful. Like not going places on her own. Nora has been picking her up on days they work at the studio.”

“I’d like to see how that’s coming along. I’m really happy for Allie. I have a feeling she is going to be very successful.”

“I think right now they are mostly just doing the ordering and website stuff. I think she is going to be pretty strapped for time especially if she has a wedding to plan.”

Franky realized too late that she had let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

“What? Are you telling me that she and Bea getting married?”

“Listen, Gidge. It’s supposed to be a secret. Red asked her over the weekend. She texted me but didn’t go into any details. So honestly I am not sure of anything just yet.”

“I would never spoil their surprise. I am so very happy for both of them.”

“Me too. I really never thought Red would ever fall in love again, much less with a woman. But, I have honestly never seen her happier. And speaking of, I need to hurry off. I’m meeting her at a diner at 8:00.”

“Give her my best,” Bridget said before leaning in and kissing Franky gently. “I love you, baby. I hope you have a better day.”

“I love you, too. Considering how it started, I don’t see how it could get any worse.”

 

Bea sat at a corner table tapping her fingers nervously. She was excited about telling Franky, but a little nervous because she was afraid she would start crying. While she was happier than she had ever been in her life, she was also very emotional about everything. Allie was going to be her wife and she was elated. She had no idea about dresses, flowers or vows. Only that she needed a dress and flowers, and needed to write her vows. She was sure that Franky would help her with the dress. Or at least go with her to try some on. She was even unsure if she wanted a gown or if she would rather wear a pant suit. She had already had the white gown, tuxedo wedding and it had not panned out for her quite the way she planned. Except for Debbie.

She heard the bell at the front door jingle and saw Franky saunter in wearing her courtroom attire. She had to admit the brunette looked rather hot in a suit.

She stood up and hugged Franky and sat down. She could immediately tell that Franky was not her usual self.

“Franky? Are you okay?”

Franky lowered her head and didn’t say anything for several seconds. She finally raised her head and met Bea’s concerned brown eyes and shook her head. “The insemination did not work. I’m not pregnant.”

Bea reached out and grabbed her friend’s hands and squeezed them. “I’m so sorry, Franky. I know this has to be an incredibly painful blow. I wish I knew some way, or the right words, to help you feel better.”

Franky nodded but held her chin up. “I know. Thank you. I’m down but not giving up. Next time, Gadget.”

Bea smiled gently and said, “I won’t bet against you.”

The waitress stopped by with an extra cup and a coffee pot and Franky nodded. “Want to see a menu?”

“Red, are you ready to order?”

“I was going to have the huevos rancheros.”

“Make that two. We will both have tortillas,” Franky said, winking at Bea.

Bea laughed remembering the first time she had the dish with Franky. The brunette had no idea what she was in for, but decided if Bea could handle the heat then so could she. The chile had been so hot that Franky stuffed her mouth full of tortillas and asked for extras before finally conquering the dish.

“I can handle the hot stuff now. Back then, not so much.”

“Well, you know I will always be willing to share my tortillas with you, buddy.”

“So, out with it, Red. Don’t think I have forgotten the reason you wanted to meet me.”

Bea looked at her and said, “Can’t two friends just have breakfast together sometimes?”

Franky rolled her eyes and said, “Spill it, Red. When’s the wedding?”

Bea blushed slightly and met Franky’s gaze. “December 8th.”

Franky choked on the sip of coffee she had just put in her mouth. “Are you fucking kidding me? That is less than a month away.”

“I know. We want to get married before the baby is born and between Thanksgiving and Debbie s birthday, the options are limited.”

“Where are you having the wedding?”

“We, well I, am going to clear out the den and we will have our ceremony in front of the fireplace. Umm, well...I was hoping you would stand up with me.”

Franky smiled and said, “As if I would be anywhere else. Aww, Red. I am so happy for you and Blondie. Was she surprised?”

Bea nodded and filled her in on their brief, yet satisfying trek to the mountains.

“I knew she would say yes. That girl is so in love with you. She would walk barefoot over goat heads if that was what you wanted her to do.”

Bea laughed. “You have such a way with words, Franky. It seems a gussied up lawyer like yourself would be a bit more elaborate with her words.”

“Oh, so you like the way I look huh?”

Bea shoved Franky’s shoulder before gazing up hat her seriously. “Alright Franky you win. You look hot as fuck.”

Franky’s mouth flew open and she actually blushed. She sputtered, “Well, hell. It took you long enough to notice.”

“Well, I’m not sorry about that. Allie stole my heart. But, I find myself unsure of how to dress for the wedding. I already had the white dress and veil shindig.”

“Shindig? What the hell, Red? You sound like a redneck,” Franky said, smirking.

“Fuck you, Franky.”

Franky started laughing until she had tears rolling down her cheeks. “You know what they call a redneck wedding planner?”

Bea glared at Franky. She knew the answer was not going to be a good one. “Go on.”

“A shin digger.”

Bea burst out laughing and soon they were both holding their sides. The waitress approached them with their food and looked at them curiously.

“Here you go, ladies. Besides topping off your coffee, is there anything else you’d like?”

They both shook their heads and tried to get pull themselves back into some form of control.

“Leave it to you, Franky. Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. “I had the fancy wedding once. I think I want Allie to have that. The white dress and the whole magical experience. And I know I am never going to hear the end of this but, I think I want to dress like you do.”

“You mean like a lawyer?”

“Well, yeah. Kind of. Maybe a little dressier. But yes a suit. And maybe even a tie.”

“Holy shit, Red. You know you will really look hot. Blondie will be dragging you up the stairs as soon as the ‘I do’s’ and the ‘I now pronounce you wife and wife’ are declared.”

Bea blushed but in her mind could not help imagining Allie’s reaction to her in a suit. “Well, I am not going to comment on that. But, do you think you could help me find a nice outfit. Well, for both of us. On me.”

“Sure, Red. But, we better get on this as soon as possible. They will need to make alterations and that takes time.”

“Well, I work the next two nights. Maybe on Thursday?”

Franky opened her planner and looked it over. “I have a hearing Thursday morning. How about we meet at my office at one o’clock?”

“Sounds like a plan. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I’ll think of something,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bea laughed and began eating her breakfast with gusto.

 

Since Bea no longer allowed Allie to go anywhere unaccompanied, Marilyn drove Allie to her appointment with Bridget.

“You go on and take care of business, Allie. I will sit out here and crochet. I want to finish up the afghan I am making for your little bundle of joy.”

Allie smiled gently. “You are so sweet, Marilyn. That means so much to me.”

“Well, it is my pleasure. I’m looking forward to meeting your little one.”

Allie rubbed her tummy and said, “Me too. I can’t believe it will only be about another month.”

“Well, the nursery is beautiful and all ready for.....well him or her. But, I’ve got my money on a boy. You are carrying him pretty low.”

“It seems that a lot of people are gambling on a boy. We shall see.” Allie opened the door and stepped out of Marilyn’s car and strode into the office building and headed toward the elevator. She glanced around before she stepped on and did not notice anyone suspicious hanging around.

She had been very nervous since the letter arrived and no longer checked the mailbox herself. There had been no more threats, but Allie could not help but be a little frightened.

 

While he had spent several daytime hours following Allie and getting a feel for her routine,   
Nils had spent several nights roaming around the “war zone” looking for someone who he could get to hook him up with a dealer who would be able to provide him with enough cocaine to plant on Joan once she arrived in Albuquerque.

So many of the homeless and desperate individuals tried to make him believe they could arrange something, but it took speaking to a prostitute, who had obviously seen better days, to convince him he might have caught a lucky break.

Her name was Gail, and it was apparent to Nils that she had at one time had a rather normal, if not successful life.

He asked her how much she would take for a couple of hours of her time and she said quickly, “Fifty bucks.”

He gave her the money and she was shocked several minutes later when he led her into a diner instead of one of the ratty motel rooms that was her usual venue.

She looked at him suspiciously when he sat in a booth in a quiet corner and indicated that she should also sit down.

“I don’t understand what your game is, man. But, I am getting a pretty sketchy feeling about this.”

“Listen, Gail. I just want to talk. I need something from you and I am willing to pay very well. It isn’t sex though. So, how about you sit down and we have a cup of coffee and a bite to eat?”

The woman gazed at him with a look of distrust, but finally eased herself into the booth.

The waitress came over and sat down a couple of menus on the table and asked them what they wanted to drink.

Nils ordered coffee and the woman nodded in agreement.

“Go ahead and pick anything you like. You look like you could use a meal or two.”

“If you’re saying I’m skinny, it’s not because of drugs.”

“No?”

“Nope. Alcohol is my vice. I lost everything because I found more solace in the bottom of a bottle than I did as a corporate executive. I fucked up pretty badly and once word got out, I could not get a decent job anywhere. I mean, hell, I could work at McDonald’s or even a place like this, but I need the booze too much and too often.”

“You have a place to live?”

“I have a dive I share with a couple of other girls, but no place I can really call home. Ya know?”

Nils nodded and said, “I can give you $500 if you can get me in touch with someone who would have several kilos of coke they want to unload.”

She went to stand up and said, “Screw you. I know a cop when I see one.”

The balding man laughed and said, “I’m no cop and I ain’t a saint. But, I can help you out if you can help me. Come on. Sit down and hear me out. Then if you want to walk out the door, I won’t stop you.”

She looked at him intently, and even though she was leery, felt he was actually genuine. She sat back down as the waitress arrived back.

“Ready to order?”

Nils said, “You first.”

“I’ll take a cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla milkshake.”

Nils smiled and said, “I’ll have the same, but make my milkshake chocolate.”

The waitress picked up their menus and walked off.

“Alright, mister. Tell me what your game is and I will decide whether or not I want to play.”

Nils tented his hand on the table and decided sticking to the truth would probably earn him some brownie points with the hardened woman.

He started from the beginning and between bites of a surprisingly decent cheeseburger, told her everything about Allie and Joan and even his friend Ben. 

“And Allie, she is a sweet lady. She has a good life now and is very happy. She is clean and I believe she is going to be a great mother. But, if I can’t take Joan down, she will eventually find a way to hurt her. She wants that baby and fuck, she has no business having a kid.”

“So, what is your plan?”

He explained to her that he was going to lure her down to Albuquerque and plant enough drugs on her and have her arrested once he set up a scenario where she would be also arrested for at least stalking. “They also have a restraining order. But, this woman is so full of herself that she is gonna believe she is untouchable. I just need to get my hands on the drugs. That’s it. All I need from you is a contact that pans out and I will give you $500.”

Nils could tell the woman was interested, not only in the cash, but also in helping him frame Joan.

“Alright. You got a phone number?”

Nils nodded and pulled a pen and a notepad out of his pocket and quickly wrote down his number.

“I’ll be in touch,” she said, scooting out of the booth. She took a few steps before walking back and saying, “Thanks for the meal.”

Nils nodded and let out a breath he had not realized he was holding.

The waitress came by and offered him more coffee and he nodded. He knew a call could come in anywhere from several minutes to possibly even a few days. 

He had a pretty solid plan on how to get the drugs planted in Joan’s suitcase. He just needed to catch a break. And he felt deep down that he had. And the part of him that had become softer since becoming a grandfather, felt somehow he might be able to help Gail out too.

He realized that time was starting to become his enemy and he really had not come up with a plan B.

 

Allie had a good session with Bridget. She was unable to hide her happiness or the rock that had become so comfortable on her hand.

“I’m so happy for you, Allie. I’ll bet Bea and Debbie are over the moon.”

“They are. Ummm, I know we have not known each other that long Bridget but I value our friendship. So, was hoping you might be willing to be my Maid of Honor. I know Bea will ask Franky.”

Bridget smiled ear to ear and hugged Allie. “I would be honored.”

“Honestly, I have never had close friends. It was all about me and Jessie for a long time. Kaz had been there for me always and right now I miss her.” Tears rolled freely down Allie’s cheeks and Bridget rubbed her back compassionately.

“It has to be very difficult planning such a happy event without her.”

Allie nodded as she used a tissue to wipe the tears and dab at her eyes.

After giving the younger woman time to collect herself, Bridget asked, “Have you told your Dad?”

“Not yet. I kind of wanted to wait and announce it at Thanksgiving when he comes. But, I really think now that it would be best for me to tell him. So he can make plans to be here to give me away.”

“Have you picked out a dress yet?”

Allie shook her head. “No. I’ve seen many I like but they will all require alteration to get around my basketball sized waist.” 

Bridget laughed along with her and then said, “Would you be against it being made by someone local? I know someone whose mother is an amazing seamstress.”

“That would be great! Can you let me know when I can meet her?”

Bridget went to her desk and pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. “I will call Jane and get her mom’s number now.”

The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered.

“Incredible Edibles. This is Jane.”

“Hi Jane. It’s Bridget.”

“Well, well. Dr. Westfall. I have not heard from you in quite awhile. Are you craving some of my scones or sweet rolls?”

“Always,” Bridget said, laughing. “Actually, I am in need of a wedding dress. I was hoping you could give me your mother’s phone number.”

“Have you been holding out on me? Who’s the lucky lady?”

Bridget giggled and said, “It isn’t for me. It’s for a very dear friend of mine. But, I am seeing someone.”

“Well, looks like you and I need to get together and have a drink. Here’s Mom’s number. It’s 505 234-5678. I would assume your friend will also be needing a cake?”

“I would say that’s a definite yes. You’re hired,” Bridget said, laughing. “When can I bring her by to discuss it with you and do a tasting?”

“Wednesday?”

Bridget quickly looked at her schedule. “Hmmm. I have a very tight schedule that day. Would it be possible to do it around lunchtime. Say 1230? I can eat and run if need be.”

“That works. I’ll make something for you and...”

“Allie. Allie Novak.”

Allie looked at her questioningly.

“I’ll make you both lunch. See you then.”

Bridget thanked her and hung up.

“I hope I didn’t speak out of turn, but my friend Jane owns a bakery and makes the most beautiful cakes. I would like to get you this as a wedding gift. I will buy your cake.”

“That’s perfect, Bridget. Thank you.”

“Now let me call Molly and see when we can get you in to see her. If she could see you anytime this week or Saturday, would that work for you?”

“As long as it is after 9 o’clock. I have to drop Debbie off.”

“Let me call her.”

Bridget called Molly and said, “Hi, Molly. Bridget Westfall.”

“How are you doing, Doctor?”

“I’m doing well and you?”

“Getting older and fatter, but otherwise still stitching away. What do I owe the pleasure?”  
“My friend needs a wedding dress. It is kind of a rush. She is getting married on the 8th of December.”

“Is this some kind of shotgun wedding,” Molly asked, laughing.

“Well, I guess you might say it’s a little too late for the shotgun. She is due to deliver next month.”

“Holy cow! Well, I can manage a rush order. When can you come by?”

“Would Saturday morning be alright?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Molly. We’ll see you at 8:00 Saturday morning.”

“Well, Allie, it looks like you are on your way to having the wedding of your dreams.”

“I will need to bring Debbie along, though . Bea works Friday night. She will need to sleep.”

“Well, maybe we can kill two birds. I’m sure she would be happy to make Debbie’s dress too.”

“Then, I will also need to take Hannah, since she will be our flower girl.”

Allie hugged Bridget tightly. “Thank you so much. You have done so much in such a little time.”

“I’m glad. What color dress would you like me to wear?”

“I need to ask Bea her opinion on colors and I will let you know on Saturday. Maybe we will have Molly make 4 dresses.”

Bridget laughed, “Well, if there is anyone who can do it, it’s her.”

Allie said her goodbyes, walking on air as she left Bridget’s office. She could not wait to speak to Bea.

She sent a text to Nora with a smirk on her face. CAN I BORROW HANNAH TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL AT OUR WEDDING? I COULD ARRANGE FOR A SLEEPOVER FRIDAY NIGHT

Nora replied quickly.

SHE WILL LOVE THAT! SO OF COURSE AND LUCKY ME. I WAS GOING TO ASK IF FRIDAY NIGHT WOULD WORK FOR YOU

SOUNDS LIKE A SOLID PLAN TO ME

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome and appreciated.


End file.
